


Falling in love now aren't we?

by Caitlin_S



Series: Ot5 and kids fic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Heats, Lord Niall Horan, Lord Nicholas Grimshaw, Lord Zayn Malik, Louis dumps Hannah within the first paragraph, Minor Original Character(s), Moving into palace, Multi, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Public Humiliation, Selection, Sir Liam Payne, Tomlinshaw for a minute-Louis hates his guts, Toys, original omega characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 252,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: Louis William Tomlinson is the crowned prince of Jenovia.  He's hiding a big secret from everyone, and he's in a relationship with a girl he cannot stand.Louis' life is complicated, and he lives a little bit of a double life since he's publicly prince William, but privately he's just Louis.He and his mother, Johannah, come to an agreement:  Louis has two months to find someone or he's getting a selection.Also, things get even more complicated when he gets a girl pregnant.Or: Louis is pretty gay, but he needs heirs to the thrown of Jeonovia and so his selection is made up of girls and boys.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as the story picks up, weeks 1 through 3 are fully written. Inspired by all of the selection stories, and Niam's interview with Seacrest about one direction having tons of kids.

**Bit of background to the story.**

Louis mother is the queen of his country, Jenovia, which makes him the prince since he is her oldest child. His siblings are Haley Charlotte who goes by Charlotte to the public, Felicity is privately her middle name Lucille, Amanda goes by Daisy, Pheobe is privately her middle name Nina, and the twins are just the twins to the public. But they're Doris Paige and Ernest Mason. Mother is hoping that they'll choose their middle names for the public, since she loves their first names. 

Louis is currently in a relationship with Lady Hannah, she's not in line to a throne at all, which made Louis want to date her to begin with because her parents are like 9th in line or whatever, plus she's the youngest out of her siblings. They’ve been dating for about six months. Now she's been hinting more and more at being his princess, and getting engaged, which he knows is bound to happen, she has a title after all, so you know just how important she is. Louis rolls his eyes at another thing she says to him. Hannah huffs and says “William, are you even listening to me?!” 

Louis growls and says “I stopped listening once you started talking about engagement rings. I’ve told you five times now, no matter how much you hint at a ring, I'm not going to propose.” Hannah says “what the hell is stoping you? I'm not getting any younger you know.” Louis says “and I want true love, is that too much to ask for?!” 

Hannah snorts and says “no, it's not, but it is a pretty tall order considering your stuck with all Ladies or princess number 10 to a thrown.” Louis giggles and says “aka you, right?” Hannah says “I'm number 15 to my throne, you know that. I totally get what you're saying through, so I’ll stop bringing it up. I just thought with the winter being your favorite time of the year, you might be considering that time as a proposal.” Louis snorts and says “you hate winter, you're a spring gal.” Hannah huffs and says “yes, hence the reason I hinted at it all spring long you dim whit.” 

Louis says “oi!! I'm a prince, don't sass me!!” Hannah snorts and says “so you can sass me all you want, but I can't sass you?” Louis grins and says “ding ding ding! We have a winner.” Hannah huffs and says “god, I should've taken the job offer, at least that would've turned into a fake engagement.” Louis says “what job offer?” Hannah grins and says “have you heard of a beard?” Louis says “no, what's that?” 

Hannah says “it's when they hire a girl, she's gotta be pretty and preferably less famous than the celebrity, but a title is golden because a title is considered not having ambition for the fame and fortune. They hire a girl to fake date a man, and then it's either a mutual PR fake relationship or bearding.” Louis groans and looks up the definition. Louis glares and says “that is rude, you'd help closet a gay person!?” Hannah says “Will, it's the celebrities choice to be in the closet.” Louis says “what about lance bass? It wasn't his choice, he was emotionally manipulated into closeting.” 

Hannah says “that's cruel, but the company that wants me, is a bearding agency! Isn't that exciting?” Louis hopes that his parents don't get wind of it, they know he leans towards men. He’d much rather stare at a naked man than a woman. Louis smirks at the mental picture of a hot man and says “boy would I fuck that.” Hannah looks up and growls at him before slapping his face and says “asshole, that's your maid.” 

Louis’ eyes go wide and he blushes so hard because he said that out loud. Hannah breaks up with him and tells his mother what he said. Johannah walks out with Dan very ashamed of her sons thoughts. Lottie walks out grinning, snickers and whispers into his ear “thinking of hot men completely naked again?” Louis says “Lottie!!!” Lottie grins and says “you only call me that nickname when I've hit the jackpot, spill everything!!” Louis groans, hides his face in his hands and says “don't laugh.” Lottie smirks and says “you know I’ll laugh.”

Louis sighs and says “Prince Harry of Whales, naked.” Lottie giggles and giggles before saying “oh love, he’s third in line to his throne. He's definitely not available.” Louis sighs and says “Hannah dumped me to go beard a gay boy.” Lottie laughs her head off and starts cackling before saying “that was golden!!!!” Lottie writes it down in her book of jokes. Louis says “oi!!!” Lottie says “no but seriously, it's hilarious, she's dumbed you, an actual gay guy who she'd have an actual chance at the throne with for another gay guy, who there is no guarantee that she’ll get anything besides a headache.”

Louis actually laughs and says “more like the gay boy will get a headache, her talking about all the royal events they’ll have to attend.”

Johannah's pov:

Johannah and Dan go to Johannah's office. Johannah sighs and says “what the hell are we going to do about him?” Dan says “I don't know, but it's clearly time for an intervention.” Johannah agrees and says “he can't keep having nasty day dreams about the staff.” Dan says “maybe it would help to do what they used to do in the past.” Johannah says “a selection?” Dan says “yes.” Johannah says “I guess, but you know he hasn't officially come out to us yet, so we’d have to approach this with the idea that he's bisexual.” Dan says “true, but also would be better if he could have heirs to the throne.” Johannah says “I don't care about heirs, not yet at least, I just need him to stop thinking of the staff in that way.” Dan agrees.

They sit down with Louis in the conference room. Johannah says “sweetheart?” Louis says “what?” Johannah says “we’re worried about you.” Louis says “mum, I'm fine, there's absolutely nothing to be worried about.” Dan says “Louis, we’re talking about your disturbing thoughts about the staff.” Louis says “it was about prince Harry of Whales, not the maid.” Johannah looks shocked. 

Louis says “I'm sorry mum, I know I shouldn't be day dreaming about men in public, especially in front of my girlfriend.” Johannah says “it's alright honey, we have an idea though.” Louis says “what's your idea?” Johannah says “we’d like to propose a selection process.” Louis looks surprised and says “really?” Johannah says “we’ll put it out there as looking for men and women, to participate. We’ll do 22 to 26, and it’ll be a mix of normal citizens with lords, ladies and sirs.” 

Louis says “okay, um. I’d like to propose a counter.” Johannah looks surprised. Louis says “a break from royal duties to give me a chance to find true love.” Johannah says “how long?” Louis says “until the end of the summer.” Johannah says “it's April, you want until the end of August?” Louis says “yes.” Johannah sighs and says “we will give you until the end of May. That's a whole month, is that enough time?” Louis says “plenty.” 

Johannah says “where do you plan on going?” Louis says “Doncaster.” Johannah looks surprised and says “Doncaster?! How the hell are you going to be safe there?!” Louis says “I was going to go as Louis Mos-vitz-ca, not William Tomlinson. I'm not stupid mother, I know how to keep a low profile.” Johannah sighs and says “fine, but the first day of June, you will report back here and we’ll start the selection process, do you understand?” Louis says “yes mother, I understand.” Johannah says “okay, great, we have a deal then.” Louis says “thank you mother.” Louis hugs both of them and then starts to plan his trip to Doncaster. 

Dan says “are you sure this is a good idea?” Johannah says “no, not at all, but I trust him.” Dan says “same here.” Johannah says “besides, the worst thing that could possibly happen is him falling in love, and abdicating the throne.” Dan giggles and says “ah, just like his great grandfather, Phillip Gerald Renaylde, almost gave up the throne.” Johannah says “but Louis would, he hates royal duties with a passion.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves for Doncaster that night. Three days later, Louis has a job as a substitute teacher at a local school. He loves it and feels normal for a change. There is a group called one direction that the kids are obsessed with. Louis rolls his eyes at the songs that get played during the breaks.

The kids spring break is for about a week, starting Good Friday and ending on a Thursday. Louis thinks they should've just given the kids two weekends off. 

Louis goes out with some of the other teachers for drinks Friday night. Cassandra says “Louie, you’re so good with the kids. Just stop bad mouthing one direction though, that's the one thing pissing the girls off.” 

Louis grins and says “sorry, I can't help it. They wear matching outfits, dance and all that crap. Yes, I get it, they go in one direction.” Cassandra cracks up and says “what do you think would be better?” Louis says “a band that didn't match, didn't dance and just were complete goof balls. That kind of band would explode, in one direction, all around the globe.” Cassandra says “that's actually a really good thought.” Cassandra keeps flirting with Louis and Louis politely responds, he’s somewhat interested, but he needs a lot of alcohol to get through the night. 

Louis drinks way too much and can't remember anything the next day. Louis groans, takes headache pills and tries to remember what the fuck happened. Louis remembers Cassandra's incessant flirting, exchanging phone numbers and that's it really. Louis sees that he's only in his boxers, which is a relief because it means he probably didn't sleep with her. 

Louis makes himself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Louis tried toast last week and it burnt to a crisp, so he's been sticking with cereal ever since. Louis catches up on Jenovian news online and smiles because his mother told everyone that she banned him from leaving the house to just go to royal parties.

5 weeks later, Cassandra shows up to his house and says “can we talk?” Louis says “sure, come on in.” Cassandra sits down with Louis in the living room and says “I'm pregnant.” Louis looks surprised. Cassandra says “I have an appointment tomorrow with my gynecologist to have an ultrasound.” Louis says “wow, okay, um is it mine?” Cassandra says “yeah, we slept together like 5 weeks ago.” Louis winces and says “fuck.” Cassandra says “you don't even remember, do you?” Louis says “no, sorry, I was so drunk.” 

Cassandra says “I figured, ugh, I can't believe I'm pregnant.” Louis says “what do you want to do?” Cassandra says “I thought of getting rid of it.” Louis realizes this could be his only chance to have his own biological child and says “no, don't, I’ll keep it and raise it.” Cassandra looks surprised and says “okay, sounds great.” Cassandra smiles and they talk about their families. Louis says “I’ve got two sets of twins for siblings.” 

Cassandra says “that's funny, I'm a quadruplet.” Louis gasps. Cassandra says “my mother is a quintuplet, and her side of the family is freaking huge. I haven't even met all of them.” Louis says “my mother is a multiple too, but I'm not sure how many.” Cassandra says “oh dear, I think we’re in for trouble then.” Louis says “oh I bet, but we could know tomorrow, right?” Cassandra says “yeah, totally.”

They go to the appointment together and they find out it's triplets. Louis asks her to come with him at the end of the month, to his families summer home in Jenovia. Cassandra says “I’ll think about it, if that's a good enough answer.” Louis says “yes.” Cassandra says “great.”

That evening, Louis tells his mother that he met a wonderful girl, she's sweet and from a big family too. Johannah says “oh darling, that's wonderful to here. Will we get to meet her?” Louis says “probably not, I asked if she wants to go with me at the end of the month, she said she’d have to think about it.” Johannah says “oh, you're Aunt is calling, gotta go.” Johannah hangs up.

Louis shrugs and thinks it's probably Aunt Trisha, Zayn's mother. Cassandra shows up at his door with a bag on her shoulder crying. Louis hugs her and says “what's wrong?” Cassandra says “my family shunned me, said it's not becoming of a lady to get pregnant out of wedlock.” Louis looks surprised and says “you can stay with me then.” Cassandra says “but you have to leave in a few weeks, to go to your family's summer home in Jenovia.” Louis says “so? It's only until August, I’d be back way before the kids were born.” Cassandra smiles and says “okay, thanks Louie.” Louis shows her around the house. Louis offers the master or the guest bedroom. Cassandra chooses the guest bedroom. Louis’ phone rings. Louis says “sorry, me mum is calling.” Louis says “hello mum.” 

Johannah says “darling, I've got news for you.” Louis sighs and says “what's the news mother? And why does this sound like family gossip verses actual news?” Johannah squeals and says “it is epic family gossip!! So my sister Sarah, she has a daughter named Cassandra, and she's pregnant out of wedlock. With get this.” 

Louis moans and says “just tell me mother, I'm never going to guess.” Johannah says “triplets! So it's Quintuplets, quadruplets and triplets. Isn't that funny?” Louis says “hilarious mother.” Johannah says “anyway, she ran away because she was scared that we’d disapprove.” Louis looks directly at Cassandra who just walked into the living room. Louis hangs up the phone and says “Cassandra, did you run away?” 

Cassandra's eyes go wide. Louis sits down and says “why did you run away?” Cassandra says “because I'm a lady in waiting, it's a disgrace to my family.” Louis says “what's a lady in waiting?” Cassandra sighs and says “it means I'm in line to a throne, but I'm so far down the line that I would probably never get to rule ever. They give us a title so that other princes or princesses, will consider us to court for possible marriage. Typically they're second or third in line to their own throne.” Louis says “oh wow.” 

Cassandra says “I'm sorry I told you they kicked me out.” Louis says “that's alright, but my offer still stands. Come to Jenovia with me at the end of the month, meet my family.” Cassandra says “maybe I could come out later, like in June or July for a few weeks. I have to talk to my doctor about flying while pregnant.” Louis says “oh, good point I guess.”

Two weeks later, Louis packs up his stuff to go back home to Jenovia. Johannah calls and they talk about his girlfriend. Louis lets her know that they're just friends and she's not coming. Johannah is glad because they can talk about the selection then. 

Louis gets back to Jenovia and is taken to their smaller palace that they live in most of the year. Lottie and Fizzy hug Louis tightly. Louis kisses both of them and says “hello loves, missed you.” They both start crying and telling him how much thy missed him too. Louis just giggles and drags his sisters inside. Johannah, Dan and the others hug him too. Louis unpacks his stuff and spends time catching up with his family. 

The next day, Louis attends a meeting with his mother, their PR team and father. They discuss the selection. Louis says “I know i agreed to a mixture, like half and half, but I think I’d have better luck with more men.”

They debate the number of people next. 30 to 45 are the ones they all can agree on. Louis says “why so many?” Johannah says “sweetheart, I can think of at least ten ladies, sirs and lords off the top of my head. But we’d want you to have a decent number of normal citizens.” Louis says “how will we do this?” Johannah grins and says “we’ve got our ways sweetheart, every Jenovian citizen ages 22 to 26 will be notified of the selection, first the males, then based on the response, the girls.” Louis says “okay, when will it take place?” Johannah says “well it'll have to be televised, so probably after we find a program willing to air it.” Their PR head, Max, says “there's no way we’d get enough people through Jenovia only. We’d have to do 2 to 3 from each area, and we may not even get that many applications.” Johannah says “well there are 10 areas here, but England has about 36. That puts us at 46 people.”

They all agree to put out notices to television companies first, saying that they're looking to team up with one for royal events for a year. Then drop the selection on the ones that call us back, to see which offers we like. They put out the notice to the Jenovian press outlets first. Every single one calls back. Johannah cracks up and they set up meetings with all of the media television companies of Jenovia, at the main palace.


	2. Selection Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin selection talks with television companies. Cassandra meets Louis' family and also realizes that he's the crowned prince of Jenovia. 4 companies are interested in working with the Roayl family and they brain storm the selection start week. Louis and Johannah discuss Cassandra, then decide that the selection should start after the babies are already born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the previous chapter, I'm trying to keep them all under 5,000 words. Don't have an update plan yet, hopefully every week I'll be able to upload at least once.

Chapter 2: Selection talks (Under 5,000 words)

Two weeks later, Cassandra calls Louis while he's in the car on the way to the main palace. Louis says “hi Cassandra, how are you?” Cassandra says “uh, been better, morning sickness is brutal.” Louis frowns and says “that sucks love.” Cassandra says “I'm calling because I saw my gynecologist this morning, and the current count is 4.” Louis says “oh wow.” 

Cassandra says “the first couple of weeks, separations can occur, I'm getting a three d ultrasound too. I think I’ll be done with ultrasounds for a few weeks. She said that she's not worried about me flying right now, said that I should be fine. But I’m a higher risk pregnancy due to the number and both family histories of multiples.” Louis says “what does that even mean?” Cassandra says “oh, just that they could come after 6 to 8 months, verses the typical nine.” Louis says “oh wow.” Cassandra says “anyway, I’d love to fly to Jenovia sooner rather than later, but only for a few weeks.” 

Louis tells her that's fine. Cassandra tells him she’ll probably need an ob out there, just because she's so anxious about everything. Louis hangs up after they say goodbye. Louis tries to assure her over text message that he's sure everything will be fine. Cassandra's response is I don't believe you Louis, I'm sorry, I trust the doctor. She said it's super important to do a three d to try to figure out if any of the sacks are holding twins or triplets. 

Louis tells his mother what his friend said. His mother doesn't believe that she's pregnant with quadruplets, and that she's only 9 weeks along. It sounds too weird to be true, especially since he's the prince, unless he did sleep with the girl. Louis says “no, this is the friend that I invited out here for a few weeks.” 

Johannah says “oh, okay, I didn't realize she was pregnant.” Louis says “at the time, I didn't know either, but it doesn't really matter. She's just hyper paranoid about it.” Johannah says “then maybe you should un invite her since she's pregnant and paranoid.” Louis says “that'd be very un royal of me, don't you think?” Johannah says “but she only knows you as Louis.” Louis says “and I'm planning on it staying that way, yes?” Johannah sighs and says “fine.”

At the palace, they meet with the television companies of Jenovia. Johannah speaks to them in French as well as English. They're very happy that Prince William has decided to do a selection. They're going to chose two out of the 6 main channels to broadcast the show.  
They all agree to give them pitches. The PR team sends out messages to the British Television companies. 

The BBC Skypes them first. Johannah grins and says “hello, I'm Johannah.” The guy says “hi, Queen Johannah, I'm with the BBC. I'm just hearing you out, I'm with the royal correspondents division at the BBC.” Johannah says “wonderful, you’re the only one to contact us back so far.” The guy says “you had us intrigued, for a deal for up to a year on all royal events.” Johannah says “yes, including an event that we’re currently keeping completely under lock and key, due to the significance of the secret.” The guy looks around the room, spots Louis and gasps. The guy says “your highness, Prince William.” Louis smirks and says “hello darling.” He says “does this secret have to do with you?” 

Louis says “well one of the events does, but the rest are family events.” The guy says “alright. Well the best I can do is send this request to the rest of the department and the top, and hopefully we can come up with an agreement with each other.” Johannah says “that sounds lovely, and obviously we’ll give you more information on the events we have planned already after you get back to us.” The guy thanks them for reaching out to the BBC for royal exclusives for a year. 

A few hours later, Cassandra sends Louis pictures of the 3D ultrasound. Louis excuses himself from the meeting with another English television person. Louis calls her in his room. Cassandra is crying and says “hi.” Louis says “hi, what's up?” Cassandra says “there's at least 5, maybe six.” Louis says “oh my god.” Cassandra says “I can come there for a few weeks, but then I have to go home.”

Cassandra leaves 2 weeks later for Jenovia. Louis sees pictures of how big she is online. Louis is surprised. Johannah gasps. Louis says “huge?” Johannah says “fucking hell, that looks like more than triplets.” Louis says “I agree.” The family drives back to their smaller house.

Cassandra is brought to the house by a driver in a limo. Louis greets her without anyone. Cassandra and Louis hug, before their waiting staff takes her stuff inside. Cassandra grabs her purse as well as back pack. They take that from her too. Louis says “wow, you’ve gotten bigger.” Cassandra says “I know, they're getting bigger. Doctor is glad we did it when we did, now they're a mess of limbs and heads.” Louis giggles. Cassandra gasps at how huge the place is inside. Louis says “welcome to our house.” Cassandra says “wow.” Johannah says “hello, you must be Cassandra!” 

Cassandra smiles and says “hi.” Johannah says “I'm Lauren, Louis’ mother.” Cassandra says “hi Lauren.” Johannah giggles at Louis and says “so is there anything you'd like to tell me now?” Louis says “um, surprise?” Johannah says “how about that I'm going to be a grandmother or what?” Louis laughs and says “yes mother, how did you even guess?” 

Cassandra says “it's not fair, I'm only 11 weeks along, I shouldn't be showing like this.” Johannah agrees and says “showing way too much for triplets, eh? Almost like it's sextuplets.” Cassandra gasps. Louis says “are you okay?!” Cassandra says “yeah, I'm just kinda surprised that she said sextuplets. How many is that?” Johannah says “oh that's six.” Cassandra says “well at this point, I have no idea how many it is. They're a mess of limbs and heads.” 

Johannah suggest an ob/gyn, that she knows, who would probably be helpful. Cassandra smiles and says “thanks, but I already have one in Doncaster. She's wonderful and knows my history already.” Johannah insists on her getting a second opinion from the best of the best in Jenovia. Cassandra refuses again. Cassandra and Louis fall asleep early together in the guest room.

The next day, Louis confronts his mother about being rude to his friend. Louis says “look, Cassandra has a fear of white coats, and it's no where near as bad as Zayn's fear, but still, it's pretty bad mum.” Johannah says “I'm sorry, I will speak to her and apologize for how rude I was. You have three meetings today for the selection, you can not miss them.” 

Louis says “where at?” Johannah says “conference room. First is taping selection notices for the two channels here. We’ve already started to send letters to everyone that is outside of the country, marked down their locations and have asked for them to send in the applications to the palace with a current photo of themselves. They also have the option of sending it in via videotape, but they still have to send in the paper from too. Those that only do the form will need to have video tapes done in the second or third round.” Louis says “wow.” 

Johannah shrugs and says “unless someone stands out to you extremely quickly, then that's enough to by pass all three.” Louis laughs and says “haha, very funny mother.” Louis eats breakfast and then checks on Cassandra. Louis introduces her to her personal helper and the butler who will bring her food in bed if she wants. 

Cassandra looks surprised, but says “okay.” Louis says “if you need help walking, we’ve got plenty of people here who would be willing to help.” Cassandra giggles and says “I'm fine Louie, I swear.” Louis says “well if you need anything, they're here for you. I’ve got apparently a few important meetings to attend.” 

The maid scolds him and says “go, you’re going to be late, your mother and Jones hate it when you're late.” Louis moans and says “Jones?” The maid rolls her eyes and says “don't be a drama queen today, I know you despise the man, but you're stuck with him for today. Now shoo.” Louis puts up a fight and she gets his least favorite maid to drag him there. Louis glares and says “traitor.” She smirks and says “gave you a chance Loubear, you didn't move your bum.” Louis whines, but goes. Cassandra giggles and gets breakfast.

Lottie's pov:

Cassandra joins them for breakfast. Cassandra eats eggs and toast. Lottie, Fizzy and Daisy eat cereal. Phoebe, and the twins want waffles. The staff bring in all of their food. Lottie says “so how did you meet our brother?” Cassandra says “I met Louie in Doncaster, specifically at school.” Fizzy says “school?” Cassandra grins and says “yeah, I'm a teacher.” Phoebe says “oh that's so cool, how did you meet Louis at school?” Cassandra says “he was a substitute teacher.” They gasp and ask for proof. Cassandra doesn't have proof. 

Louis pov:

They have Louis speak into the camera and just say whatever he wants. Louis says “Hello my name is Prince William. I'm trying to find a husband or wife through a selection. If you are interested please send in your application. I look forward to meeting you all.”

They translate it to French and have Louis read the prompter. Louis says “Bonjour mon nom est Prince William. J'essaie de trouver un mari ou une femme à travers une sélection. Si vous êtes interessé s'il vous plaît envoyez votre demande. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer tous.”

The camera person grins and says “Très bien, Merci beaucoup.” Louis grins and says “merci beaucoup.” The person says “can you say thank you very much in English?” Louis says “oh yeah.” Louis says “thank you very much.” They grin and cut the cameras. They dismiss Louis because he's not needed again until after lunch. His mother is needed though as well as his father with Jones to speak to the BBC as well as Channel 5 in the UK.

Cassandra's pov:

They question Louis when he joins them for tea and scones in the garden. Louis laughs and shows them the pictures of his classrooms. They gasp and ask a ton of questions. Louis answers their questions honestly. Lottie says “how was the meeting?” Louis says “oh terriblee.” Lottie giggles, snickers and says “French?” Louis says “oui! You know I'm tre bein merci becoup at French.” Fizzy bursts into laughter and says “I love it when you speak French, you butcher it so badly.”

Louis says “oi, I try very very hard.” Lottie says “you said you're very good, thank you very much.” Louis says “yes! I was being sarcastic, obviously.” Cassandra giggles and says “it's beaucoup, not becoup.” Louis’ jaw drops. Lottie laughs and says “you just got burned Loubear.” Daisy looks upset and says “stop insulting him, his last girlfriend insulted him and he dumped her faster than anything.” Daisy gets up and leaves. Phoebe kisses Louis check and says “sorry about that, she just feels the need to protect Louie.” Phoebe leaves too and yells “Dais.” 

Fizzy says “so Lou, what's going on?” Louis says “what do you mean?” Fizzy says “they're talking about trying to set you up on a Jenovian version of like the bachelor.” Louis says “yeah, um they were thinking half women, half men, but I was able to convince them that I needed more men than women.” Fizzy’s jaw drops. Louis says “so 46 was mum’s last argument and she had very good reasons as to why.” Lottie says “holy crap.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “they're pitching it to two UK companies today, hoping someone bites.” Johannah rushes in and says “guess what?” Louis says “what?” Johannah says “we got the BBC on board, they're flying here tonight. You’re needed at the other house in 4 hours.” Louis says “fucking hell.” Johannah says “sorry love, gonna take two to get there.” Louis sighs and says “can you give me and Cassandra a moment please?” Johannah says “of course darling, girls?” Lottie, Fizzy and Johannah leave with the maids.

Louis says “will you be okay here with my family by yourself?” Cassandra smiles and says “yes, I’ll be fine Louis.” Louis says “are you sure?” Cassandra says “yes, I promise I’ll be fine.” Louis kisses her check and says “I'm so sorry, but the bbc is very impatient, and they don't like to wait.”

Louis is stuck going with the entire PR team, and his father, which is good to have some sanity around. Dan says “I know you don't like Jones, but we like him because he's good at fighting the big guys. Like the BBC.” Louis says “I hope so.” They drive straight to the main palace. Johannah calls. Louis says “what?” Johannah says “how many weeks has it been since you two had sex?” Louis says “excuse me?!” 

Johannah moans and says “you and Cassandra.” Louis says “I’m not sure, like 11 weeks I thought.” Johannah sighs and says “when was your last period?” Cassandra says “like 14 weeks ago.” Johannah says “that's the gestational age then.” Cassandra says “I know, my doctor said that she's counting from conception though. She mentioned that she could do a c section as soon as 23 weeks if needed.” Johannah says “we’re getting a second opinion, I’ve called someone I know, and she's doing a house call.” Louis hangs up after thanking her.

About two hours later, they greet the BBC people at the palace. They gasp at how big the palace is. Dan says “the entire palace, welcome.” Johannah arrives with Cassandra and the kids. Louis hugs Cassandra who looks like she's been crying. Johanah tries to comfort her too. Louis rubs her arms and she stops crying finally.

Johannah says “hello, I'm Johannah.” Nancy says “hello, I'm Nancy, an executive within the bbc.” Johannah says “I'm assuming royal correspondence?” Nancy says “yes ma’am.” Johannah says “excellent.” They go into a meeting room.

Cassandra lets Louis take her to a room to lie down in. Louis says “I'm sorry.” Cassandra says “it's alright. Your mother's been pregnant 5 times, and she's more of an expert than I realized. Mine has just been counting since conception because of the risk of premature birth due to the quantity.” Louis says “I agree with her, honestly.” Cassandra says “she's your mother, of course you do.” 

Louis says “no, your doctor.” Cassandra looks surprised. Louis says “you’re only 11 weeks pregnant, and she's mainly upset with me, for getting you pregnant.” Cassandra says “I should go home, I feel like I'm interfering with your life here in Jenovia. You're the crowned prince, of Jenovia. I was so stupid for not even realizing it.” Louis says “hey, don't be mad at me or yourself. I wanted to get a break, I never lied. My full name is Louis William Tomlinson.” 

Cassandra giggles and says “wow, okay, I mean you're crazy first of all, second of all where the hell did you get Mos-vitz-ca?” Louis says “it's actually Moscavitz, but I grew up on Mos-vitz-ca. My grandmother, married her husband Micheal Moscavitz. Her best friend is Lilly Moscavitz, Michael’s brother, making their kids cousins.” Cassandra says “oh, okay, that makes sense.” Louis says “so we’re technically cousins.” 

Cassandra says “I know, I just can't believe you're the prince.” Louis says “I'm sorry, but if it’d make you feel better, my mother wants ladies in waiting for my selection, I’d pick you for Doncaster slash Yorkshire.” Cassandra says “excuse me?!” 

Louis says “you’re pregnant, with my children, and with the selection, I'm not just going to be able to leave here whenever I want. Like if they're born early, I can't just leave the selection, they're doing the contracts right now, I think.” Cassandra says “oh.” Louis says “I’m sorry, I’ve been pushing off coming out for years and my parents are finally letting me. I would seriously like to have you here for the selection.” Cassandra promises to send in an application. Louis thanks her and says “thanks, you could be the only one to keep me sane.” Cassandra giggles and laughs. Cassandra goes home two days later. Louis realizes she's officially twelve weeks now.

Right now they're trying to figure out where everyone will sleep in the palace and if there is even enough space for 46 contestants. Johannah shows Nancy all of the rooms on the second floor. Nancy says “what's this room?” 

Johannah says “this room is a nursery room, it is set up to be a NICU if needed, we just don't have the NICU necessities on the grounds.” Nancy says “wow.” Johannah says “I’ve got someone coming today tell me if this could become a NICU or not, but I'm afraid it's not up to the standards of a nicu.” 

Nicole, one of mum's friends for years, arrives and looks at the room. Nicole says “oh god no, this wouldn't even qualify as a space okay enough for a NICU unit. There is no sanitary separation between this room and the rest of the palace. It's a normal door, most NICU’s are glass sliding doors. I’d say it take a few months to make this a basic nursery for a stable baby straight from the NICU.” Johannah says “can we make that happen?” Nicole says “of course, we can try to do that.” They discuss renovation plans for the room.

ITV and BBC both are trying to out do each other for the selection for the UK.

ITV can't start it until October. BBC has four channels and the soonest they can add their show to the line up is August, but they could have an entire crew there in a few weeks.

They don't want to work together though either. Johannah says “alright, I’ve got a suggestion, tell us how you’d plan out the weeks.” They agree and go to separate rooms to make their plans. ITV could only work with 8 weeks, BBC can do 16 weeks and the proposal would be right before Christmas or on Valentine's Day in February if they start in October. Johannah loves the BBC’s offer the most, plus she just likes Nancy's way of being super polite.

They all leave the palace and agree to return in a week to go over their plans. The palace is going to go through their records for Jenovian citizens between the ages of 22 and 26, that live in the UK right now. They're also going to write up the letter to send out asking those people to send in the applications.

When Cassandra's officially 13 weeks pregnant, his mother shows him their nursery ideas. Louis is more curious about how it works with premies than anything since he knows they will most likely come early.

Louis and Johannah discus things with Nicole about premies. Louis says “how long do premies typically stay in the hospital?” Nicole says “typically the number of weeks until their mother's due date, sometimes a bit longer if they are still very underweight.” Louis says “Cassandra's doctors mentioned pulling them out as soon as 23 weeks.” 

Nicole winces and says “that's like 17 weeks in the hospital.” Louis gasps. Johannah says “the selection is going to be sixteen weeks long.” Nicole says “oh dear, well okay, here are a few ideas. Find out the soonest all of the channels that are airing the selection have sixteen weeks in a row available to air them.” Johannah says “August or September.” Nicole says “oh, alright.” Johannah says “which is pushing to a Christmas proposal.” 

Nicole says “how far along is she right now?” Louis says “thirteen weeks.” Nicole says “so we have 10 weeks to get her here?” Louis says “yes.” Nicole says “that puts us delivering in the second to last week of September, for 23 weeks along.” 

They agree. Johannah says “where does that put us with the selection?” 

Nicole says “I’d say September to October is 4 weeks. October to November is 8 weeks, and then November to December is 12 weeks, then December to January is 16 weeks. So almost February, is when they could come home.” Johannah says “but October is five Tuesday's long along with December.” Nicole looks surprised and says “oh, I didn't realize that.” Johannah smirks and says “sorry, so it's 5, 4, 4, 4, so they’d be home last week of December or first week of January.” Louis says “how long would they need me constantly?” 

Nicole says “probably the first month or two. How many is she pregnant with?” Louis says “six.” Nicole says “oh okay, wow. Usually there is always one or two in multiples that are a lot smaller than the rest, so they could need even farther.” 

Louis looks surprised, but understands. Johannah says “do you want them born during the selection or after the selection?” Louis isn't sure yet, he asks if he can think about it. They agree with letting him think about it.

Louis has an insane dream that it's 15 babies and he's being forced to leave them because of the selection, since he didn't push it back. He has another dream that he tests the contestants, males and females, with 6 baby dolls to see how they do. They all leave him that week. Louis sits up quickly. Louis realizes that he doesn't want to tell the general public at all, nor the contestants. But at the same time, he doesn't want Cassandra to tell everyone that Louis Mos-vitz-ca is the father because that's his secret identity to be able to go places undercover.

The next morning, he asks his mother for advice. Johannah says “I’d say own up to it, preferably before people send in applications. Just tell them you had a one night stand and got a girl pregnant. And that she's due after Christmas.” Louis thanks his mother for her help and advice. He decides to own up to it right away and with James Corden. His mother smiles and calls up James Corden. James Corden is flattered that the prince of Jenovia wants to give him an exclusive before the end of the summer.

Louis talks to his best friend Zayn and tells him about his selection. Zayn giggles and wishes him good luck. Louis tells him that the applications won't be sent out until July or August, depending on their start date.

They talk to the four television companies and Louis tells them that he's unavailable until late October for filming. They're surprised. Louis explains that he still has royal duties to attend to and meetings with important people. They understand that he can't just drop everything to start a selection in August or September.

They all check the schedules and they agree to push it back until sometime in October. Nancy says “lets plan on starting to film the last week of October, just for brain storming purposes, okay?” They all agree.

Nancy says “your majesty, is there anything you feel the contestants should participate in?” Johannah says “yes, I would want everyone to go through royal etiquettes training, except for people that are already very good at royal etiquette.”

Nancy says “how long that would take?” Johannah says “two to three weeks.” They agree with flying everyone out to the palace in mid September or the first week of October.

Nancy says “alright, so we’ll need at least a week or two to inform all 46 contestants of the rules. They’ll need at least a week to pack their stuff.” Johannah say “so beginning of September we announce it?” Nancy says “I think second to last week of August.” 

Johannah says “it's already the second week of July!! That's less than 5 weeks to mail out applications, and find 46 people.” Nancy says “crap, okay, let's go forward.”

They all laugh. Louis grins and says “this is actually quite funny.” Johannah says “all of the selection letters can be done quickly, I believe.” They all are glad of that.

Johannah sighs and says “alright, so let's say it takes a week to even start getting applications, and you introduce William to the general public of England that week too. Within another week, we could have it open to the rest of England, we cut it off after another week. During that whole time, William will go through the letters and start to pick his selection people. That’d be three weeks, which puts us beginning of August. Let's say we announce two weeks later, yes?” They agree. Johannah says “a week to inform everyone in both countries of the rules. Two weeks for them to pack. That's putting travel to second week of September.” Johannah rubs her chin and says “that won't work, we’ve got guests here that week.” They are surprised. Johannah smiles and says “second or third week of October, they could arrive, start filming first Friday of November.” Nancy says “what about Christmas?” They all gasp, they didn't even think of Christmas. Louis says “oi, we’ll let them go home for Christmas or bring their families here. We’d have a lot less people here by then, right?” They all calm down and agree. Prince William, we’ll give you as much time as you need, but as of the first week of September, we need all your names, yes?” Louis agrees. The letters are fixed and printed to be sent out that night since they won't have enough time for three rounds of the whole process. They're shipped overnight to the UK.


	3. Selection contestants chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis does his first interview for the selection, with James Corden. Louis reveals that he's expecting a child in the interview. Selection eligible dual citizens of England and Jenovia, start to receive their letters in the mail. Applications start to pour in for the selection and Louis goes through them with some help from his mother. 1 week later, selection is opened to the rest of England, both males and females between the ages of 22 and 26. Louis and Johannah disscus Cassandra, before deciding to fly her out sooner than everyone else. Nancy discovers everything and demands number 47.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most selection stories that I've read have really only been told from the contestants point of view, so I really wanted to write one from the Prince's pov mixed in with contestants. Louis is 25, Zayn, Niall & Liam are 24, Harry is 23 and Shawn is 22. Shawn is also famous.

Louis' pov:

The next day, they decide to show all of England who Prince William really is and they’ll be broadcasting it this week during their news program. Louis sits down with James for a one on one interview. James says “first question, are you gay?” Louis giggles and says “I’ve never felt the need to define my sexuality, I guess I’ve always just looked for a connection with someone. I am just hoping to find true love, you know?” James aws and says “rumor has it that your a bit of a party boy?” Louis says “who told you that?!!” James giggles and says “your mother, obviously.” 

Louis glares and says “oi, thanks a bunch mum, thought that was supposed to stay under wraps. Oh well!!” James laughs and says “so you like to party?” Louis says “a bit, yes.” James says “have you ever had a one night stand?” Louis says “yes, I have, but like all one night stands, it didn't go very far.” James says “your mother told me asking you these questions should spill the beans. I must admit I’m actually disappointed.” Louis says “I guess I just don't know how to tell everyone. I got a girl pregnant.” They all gasp. Louis says “I just felt like everyone participating in the selection deserves to know about it, you know? I want to find true love and if this is going to prevent someone from sending in an application, then maybe we weren't meant to be.”

Harry's pov:

Harry gets a letter in the mail with a weird crest at the top. Harry says “hun, that's weird.” Gemma squeals because she gets one too. Gemma rips it open and says “dear Gemma Styles, our records show that you are between 22 and 26 years of age, we’d like to inform you that as a Jenovian citizen, we welcome you to send in an application for a selection. Please contact one of the following numbers if you have any questions. All participants who are selected to move into the palace for the duration of the selection, may be required to see a doctor.”

Harry drops the letter and says “nope!! I refuse to even send in an application then!!” Anne sees and says “oh wow.” Anne calls the second number listed.

A person says “hello this is Louie! You’ve reached the number for the selection!! Do you have any questions?” Anne says “hi Louie, my son has received a letter about the selection.” Louis says “okay?” Anne says “it says on the form that they may be required to see a medical professional.” 

Louis says “um, well it depends how far they get. If they make it all of the way to the point of coming to Jenovia, then yes. Is there a problem?” Anne says “a very large problem mister?” 

Louis says “fuck, does he have white coat syndrome?” Anne says “yes, kind of.” Louis says “eh! Lauren!!” Lauren says “what?!” Louis says “a mother is on the phone, calling about the selection.” Lauren says “how the?” 

Louis interrupts and says “it's one of the two numbers listed, don't ask, how or why. Her son has white coat syndrome.” Lauren says “oh, we can just excuse him from it, unless he has a doctor that he trusts.” Anne says “no he doesn't have anyone.” Louis says “ah, okay.”

Anne says “can he still be excused?” Lauren says “hi, what's your name?” Anne says “Anne Styles, my son received a letter, so did my daughter.” Louis says “give me my phone back after you’ve shooed everyone off.” Lauren says “use your other cell phone!” Louis says “that is my other cell phone! GOD!!” Louis stomps off yelling “ugh! MOTHERS!!!”

Anne cracks up. Lauren sighs and says “I'm sorry, what's the number printed on the letter?” Anne reads it. Lauren says “call the second one next time. Anyway, um does he have any medical conditions?” Anne says “anxiety, and he used to have asthma, but he grew out of it.” Lauren says “Simon?” Simon says “what?” Lauren says “what numbers did you put in for the letter?” Simon says “the main one your majesty.” Lauren says “someone listed the Prince’s personal cell phone number.” Simon squeaks and says “the prince’s personal cell phone?” Lauren says “yes!!!” Simon says “I’m so sorry your majesty, I will find whoever put his number on it and fire them.” Lauren says “no, we’ll get him a new number that’d be a million times easier.” Simon agrees. Lauren huffs and says “and only the family will have it.”

Anne hangs up after a few minutes and says “I tired love, but they're not budging. It's the Prince's selection sweetie.” Harry's eyes go wide. Harry says “no, I refuse.” Harry goes to his room to hide.

Harry cries because he's always wanted to be a princess, but the stupid prince of Jenovia is so scared of germs and doesn't care one bit about Harry's fear of doctors. Harry calls Jennifer, his old doctor who moved away. Jennifer coos and says “hi pumpkin, what's got you crying sweetheart?” Harry says “prince William of Jenovia.” Jennifer says “oh honey, what did he do?” Harry says “he’s having a selection, to find his future partner I guess. They sent a letter to me and he’s basically forcing me to see a you know who.” 

Jennifer says “well sweetheart, lucky for you, I just so happen to live in Jenovia now. I’ve got connections to the Royal family, and if you're even luckier, they might choose me as one of their selection medical professionals.” Harry calms down and whispers “thank god.” Jennifer whispers “still scared of them?” Harry whimpers “terrified.” Jennifer talks Harry down from his panic attack. Harry hangs up and goes downstairs for dinner.

Harry fills out the application anyway because his mother asks him to help her fill it out. Harry goes upstairs with the letter and calls the number. A boy answers “hello?” Harry says “hi.” The boy says “hi.” Harry sniffles. The boy says “what's wrong love?” Harry whimpers and stutters “no octors, stetheys scary me.” The boy says “is this about the selection darling?” Harry whispers “yes.” The boy says “what's your name?” Harry whispers “Harry.” The boy says “well Harry, I promise no octors for you, okay?” Harry says “otay.” 

The boy giggles and says “if you needed an octor, is there anyone you trust a lot?” Harry says “Jennifer.” The boy says “what does she do?” Harry says “asthma.” The boy says “is she in Jenovia?” Harry says “yes.” The boy says “excellent, okay love, I will hunt down this Jennifer who specializes in asthma here in Jenovia.” 

Harry says “thanks, I will definitely send in the application for myself now.” The boy says “wonderful to hear Harry, we look forward to getting your application. Do me a favor, write one of your adorable words on the form, okay? That way I know it's yours.” Harry giggles and says “okay.” The boy says “goodnight love, sleep tight.” Harry giggles and says “nighty night.” Harry hangs up.

Harry sends in the form with a video to try to help his chances. Harry holds a teddy bear in his arms and says “this is teddy, he's my best friend. Just kidding, he's not actually.” Harry puts the bear down out of the view. Harry pulls Gemma into the frame and says “this is my sister, Gemma, she's two years older than me.” Gemma grins and says “26 this year!” 

Harry rolls his eyes and says “so an interesting thing about me is that I speak French. Bonjor, Je mepelle Harry. Je suis alla oh cinema avec ma copa a ma famine.” Harry grins wide at the camera. Gemma bursts out laughing and says “that's the only thing he can say in French.” Anne says “what did you say?” Harry says “hello my name is Harry. I like to go to the movies with my boyfriend and family.” Anne says “answer some of the questions from the form.” Robin says “what are your biggest fears?” Gemma says “oh this is gonna be good, prince William.” Gemma winks. Harry says “different question.” Gemma says “um hobbies?” 

Harry says “writing songs and singing.” Anne says “define your sexuality.” Harry grins and says “Gay!” Harry spreads his arms out wide and says “obviously” before rolling his eyes. Gemma laughs and says “I’m straight, just saying Prince William. Also I’m a girl. Pick me pick me please!!” Harry pouts and says “this is my video, not yours.” Gemma giggles and says “speak more French!” Harry tries to think of a way to say otay or octors with something. Harry says “I’m gay, otay?” Gemma bursts into giggles. Harry grins and says “bye bye.” Harry waves.

They mail both of the forms and the tape. Harry put octors on the form, so he's hoping his mother didn't correct him since she was looking it over. Harry catches the interview Prince William did with James Corden after he sends it in.

Cassandra's pov:

Cassandra gets home and has a letter waiting for her. Cassandra reads it and says “oh dear lord.” Cassandra fills out that she's 14 weeks pregnant as of Tuesday and adds the exact date. Cassandra fills out that she has asthma under medical conditions. Cassandra sends it in hoping that Louis really will pick her.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn gets the letter and instantly sends in an audition video with the form. Zayn just puts that he's an artist, he likes R and B, and that he's a lord.

Liam's pov:

Liam gets the selection letter in the mail and gasps. Liam shrugs because his sisters get the letter too, so he assumes it's by accident or something.

A week later, the BBC says “and now an update from our royal corespondent department.” A lady grins and says “hello.” He says “hello Nancy, so what's the latest Royal news?” 

Nancy says “well Prince William, of Jenovia, is having a selection. They've sent letters to all Jenovian citizens first, but as of today, they're opening it to the general public. If you've received the letter, saying that you're a Jenovia citizen and want to participate, please put the application in the mail as soon as possible.” the guy says “so who is allowed to send in an application?” Nancy says “well the Prince has requested a kind of more open selection. So they're accepting applications from males or females between the ages 22 to 26.” 

Liam's older sister, Nicola says “you should do it love, I’m technically 27 this year, I am second guessing sending it in.” Liam says “you should too, that way one of us gets chosen, you know?” Nicola says “good idea, it’d suck if it was one of us and not you though.” Liam says “well maybe Prince William of Jenovia is gay, but hasn't come out yet.” Nicola gasps and says “oh that would be weird, no? Having both genders in a selection?” Liam says “maybe he's bi then.” Nicola agrees. Ruth says “this is exciting, all three of us could possibly be dating the prince of Jenovia.” Their mother makes them add that they're madams and sir. 

They find a video of Louis talking to James and admitting that he got a girl pregnant. Liam doesn't regret sending in the letter, neither do his sisters.

Niall's pov:

Niall fills out the form, sends in an audition tape with the application and then hangs out with his best mates. Fredrick says “I sent in my application to the royal prince of Jenovia, I'm so fucking scared.” Niall laughs and says “worst thing that could happen is both of us getting rejected, but best thing is one of us getting chosen.” 

Fredrick says “true, what did you say in your video?” Niall says “that I like to drink, sing, play guitar, write and that I'm a lord.” Fredrick gasps and says “oh he better choose you, you're a lord mate.” Niall says “oi, that's a load of crap, just cause I got a tittle doesn't mean shit. It just means that I instantly might have approval from his family.” Fredrick says “while the rest of us normal folks gotta prove we can be royal enough for his highness.” Niall says “eh, I mean we all gotta prove it.” Fredrick says “true.” 

Louis’ pov:

The applications and videos start pouring in. Louis, Johannah, Felicity, Lottie and Dan spend hours sorting through the piles with Simon, Nancy and a few Jenovian press people.

Lottie giggles and says “Niall Horan, Mullingar Ireland. I like to drink, play guitar, sing, write songs and he’s a lord.” Johannah says “perfect!! I was hoping he’d send one in!!” Johannah takes it and tapes it to one of the big white board. Louis gets Gemma Style’s application. Louis says “anyone got Harry Styles’ application? I’ve got his sister Gemma’s.” Felicity says “I have his, right here, I didn't see anything too interesting, I mean he's cute, but I don't think he's your type.” 

Louis says “okay, you know what? This is my selection. I think I should pick out every single person.” They look surprised. Johannah says “you have to let me help.” Louis says “fine, you pick out the lords, sirs and ladies.” Johanah says “excellent!!” Louis says “and the ones who still live in Jenovia.” 

Johannah looks surprised and says “you’re going to give me that job?!” Louis says “I don't know yet, lets just have you start with the titles.” The rest of them leave. They put all of the forms into three big piles. Dan offers to help. Louis says “nope! Out, only mother and I.” Dan leaves. 

Johannah writes Title. No title. They sort all of the forms out into the two categories. The pile for titles is extremely small. Johannah says “I promise to let you pick, but can I help you sort the none titles?” Louis says “yes please.” Johannah says “maybe we can do by male or female.” Louis says “okay, or just country.” Johannah says “then male or female.” Louis says “yeah, okay.”

They sort the non title pile into dual citizen England, dual citizen Ireland, Jenovian citizen, England citizen and Ireland Citizen.

Johannah says “two siblings, both with the last name Styles.” Louis says “can I have those both first?” Johannah says “yeah, there is a DVD with Harry's.” Louis puts it into the video player. It's Gemma and Harry. Louis smiles and giggles. Johannah cracks up and says “otay isn't French for okay.” Louis just smiles fondly and says “he’s adorable.” Johannah giggles and says “I agree.” Johannah puts Harry's form on the second white board under the words dual citizenship. Louis smiles, he kept his promise to the kid so far. 

Louis says “aw, this kid gets cuter.” Johannah says “aw, he's scared of octors, how fucking adorable.” Louis giggles and says “help me finish sorting between girls and boys.” Johannah says “no, this is good enough. For now.” Louis says “I ain't going to pick any girls though mum. Johannah says “then put girls in one pile for me, by the area.” Louis smirks and says “done.” Louis sorts each pile into male or female. Louis says “Edward Sheeran, London, he’s cute!!” Johannah laughs and says “wonderful.” Louis tapes it to the same board that Harry is on.

Louis picks Fredrick from Ireland. No other guys really stick out to Louis at first glance. 

Johannah says “alright, Lady Eleanor, Lady Cassandra, Lady Jo-Anne, Lady Sophia, Lady Madison and Lady Mallory thinks she's a duke, when really that's her father and she's a lady.” 

Louis says “oh, okay.” Johannah says “oh Sir Anthony, wonderful. He's a dual citizen from Ireland.” Johannah puts him onto the board for Irish with Niall. Johannah moves Fredrick over since he's not a lord or a sir. Johannah says “and Lord Caleb, of Suffux.” Louis says “oh.” 

Johannah says “that's it for Lords and sirs from England or Ireland. Let's see about Jenovian Lords, sirs or knights.” Louis says “knights?” Johannah says “yeah, there are about three families, but I think only one around your age.” Louis says “don't you think Jo-Anne is a little too close to your name?” Johannah says “right now she’s just an option, unless you can find more girls that stick out.” Louis sighs and sys “fine.”

Johannah says “ah ha, Knight Bradley of Jenovia.” Johannah sticks it onto the white board of Jenovian citizen. Johannah says “Garrett, Logan, and Lord Nicolas!” Johannah grins and tapes all of them to the board. Johannah gasps and says “Lord Zayn Malik of Bradford.” Louis giggles and tapes Zayn to the board. Louis sees that her pile is completely gone. Johannah plays the videos for all of the boys. Louis jaw drops at some of the insanely fancy shit more than half of them do. Louis just rolls his eyes.

Johannah giggles and works on the Jenovian girls. Johannah says “Sabrina, beautiful name.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Louis tires to focus on the men again. No one is hitting him. Louis moves onto the girls for England. Louis giggles and says “sassy!! Her name is Sidney.” Louis tapes her to the Jenovian board and says “she better truly be sassy.” Johannah laughs. Johannah says “well maybe we should take a break for today, we’ll come back to this in like a few days. All of them are being shipped here overnight.” Louis says “oh wow.” Johannah says “easier than waiting for a month.” Louis laughs and agrees.

When more applications arrive, they're sorted into the three areas. Johannah gasps and says “the Payne family.” Johannah opens all three of them and plays the first DVD. Louis just isn't impressed by the girl. Louis says “why are they so special?” Johannah says “their father is a lord, making them sir and ladies.” Louis looks surprised and says “a boy?” 

Johannah smirks and says “getting to him.” The next girl doesn't impress Louis. Johannah sighs and says “here he is.” Johannah plays the last DVD. The boy grins and says “hi, my name is Liam, I'm 24 years old, I’ll be 25 in August. I love to sing, I make R and b music, I like to dance, but I also am a massive footie fan.” Louis says “yes!” Louis keeps listening and says “board, I want him on the board right now.” Johannah giggles and says “okay, okay.” Johannah tapes Liam to the board. 

Johannah gasps and says “Lord McAnderson.” Louis says “whose that?” Johannah opens it and puts it under England citizen and says “he’s an English lord, he responded to our call for English citizens. Ah, Aiden McAnderson.” Louis gasps at the sight. Johannah giggles and says “oh this is wonderful love, thank you for agreeing to a selection.” Louis says “no, thank you for letting me have men!!” 

Johannah bursts into laughter and says “of course darling. Anyway, how far along is Cassandra now?” Louis says “15 weeks.” Johannah says “oh dear me.” Louis says “no one else is sticking out to me just based on their applications.” Johannah says “well we could request videos from all of them.” Louis says “I don't know yet.” Johannah says “here, maybe we can sort these into alphabetical order and we’ll have Nancy as well as someone else look through the piles.” Louis says “good idea.” They sort the rest of the piles into alphabetical order. 

Two weeks later, the applications close since they've gotten way over 200 applications so far. The 4 television companies’ people, go through the names and start to make a spread sheet. Nancy says “okay, we won't change any of these picks your highness, but we’d like the chance to automatically get rid of any contestants with the same name as the ones you’ve already chosen.” Louis agrees. They sort through the rest and don't find any more Harry's. 

Louis says “oh, I didn't get a chance to finish looking through the ones that are England only citizens.” Louis ends up choosing a guy named Lucas, a guy named Andrew, a guy named Christopher, a guy named Johnathan, a guy named Matthew and a guy named Trevor. Nancy and Johannah choose Alex, Scott and Sebastian. Johannah chooses Kevin, Patrick, Randell and Zachary of Jenovia. The list of boys is completed on a spread sheet. Nancy says “you’ve got plenty of boys. Trust me on that. Now we need more girls. You’ve got 7, that's no where near enough. Considering you have 26 men.” Louis whistles and says “wow.”

Johannah says “how many more do we need?” Nancy says “13.” Johannah and Louis pick out Abigail, Annabelle, Desiree, Jacqueline and Juliette from Jenovia. 

Johannah and Nancy pick out the rest of the girls. Alana, Deanna, Brittney, Kristen, Pamela, Sabrina, Tracey and Vicky. 

They're finished finally on Tuesday and Louis figures out that Cassandra is officially 17 weeks along. 

Nancy says “alright so let's go through this again, yes?” They all agree. Nancy says “first Friday of November, is the first night we film the selection. That last week, everyone with titles will arrive. Two weeks before that, the normal citizens will arrive as well as Lord Malik.” Johannah smirks and tells them all that he stinks at royal etiquette still.

Nancy says “we need one to two weeks to allow them enough time to pack their stuff.” Everyone agrees. Nancy says “what's Lady Cassandra's expected delivery date?” Johannah says “third week of September to the first week of October.” Nancy gasps and says “I thought it was after Christmas!!” Johannah says “oops!!” Nancy says “look through that last bag of applications, we need number 47!!”

Louis and Johannah look through the last bag. Shawn Mendes, instantly sticks out at Louis and his DVD is amazing. Shawn's a dual citizen of Canada as well as the UK. He's a signer songwriter and he has a very hard time dating because everyone wants to be with him since he's famous. He's 22, but there's one tiny problem. He won't be available until the end of September for their selection. Louis gives him to Nancy. She grins and adds him to all of their sheets. 

Louis and his family go back to their small house while they work on up grading the palace to transform the old nursery into a better one as well as figuring out how to add a second bed to every single room for the contestants. 

Louis stays in contact with Cassandra and she tells him that her doctor is recommending that they come out before the selection starts. Louis agrees and suggests in 2 weeks.

Cassandra is flown out at 19 weeks pregnant and is able to live at the palace with the family. 

On Friday, Louis is put in a black glittering suit to be introduced to the British public. Louis smiles and says “hello, I'm Prince William of Jenovia. I just would like to start off by thanking everyone who sent in an application to take part in my selection. So I'm here because I’ve been asked to introduce myself to you all incase you don't know who I am yet. I have six siblings, they're all younger than me. There's Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy and Phoebe, then the youngest twins.” Louis refuses to say their names out loud. Louis says “it says talk about yourself, oops!” Louis bursts into laughter.

Harry's pov:

Harry watches the BBC almost every night hoping for an update on the selection. The news finally comes on and the host, Jack says “we’ve got an update from the royal family of Jenovia this evening, let's go to the palace.”

Harry gasps at the sight of Prince William. Gemma says “he’s going to be the death of you, isn't he?!” Harry nods his head and says “fuck!!” Gemma laughs her head off.

Harry laughs at Prince William who reads from the prompter word for word. Louis says “I like football a lot, I dabble in piano playing, I only like to sing in the shower, and I like ballroom dancing. Oh and I play guitar.” Harry gasps. Harry says “Gemma, I think you won between us.” Gemma says “I doubt it.”

Louis says “can I talk about the selection?” They nod their heads. Louis grins and says “Nancy said yes! Okay.” Louis tries to calm himself down and says “we’ve narrowed down from way over two hundred applications down to just under fifty. Let me tell you, it was hard work. Am I allowed to talk about when it will start?” Louis says “no?! Why not?!” Louis huffs, stomps his foot and pouts before saying “but I wanna announce the men right now!!” Someone starts howling in laughter in the background. Louis grins and says “fine!! I’ll save the best for last. What about the girls? Can I just get them over with right now?!”

Gemma gasps and says “oh my god, the little shit!!” Louis says “and I'm being told to shut my mouth! Or they’ll cut me off the air. Haha, I don't believe you. I’m” and the connection is lost. Harry pouts and says “darn it!!” The BBC host comes back on laughing and says “ah that Prince William, what a funny lad! Anyway, the selection contestants will be announced on two nights since there are so many names to go through. We’ll be broadcasting that in about two to four weeks, I believe. Now onto British Royalty news, Lady Cassandra is now 16 weeks pregnant, but some people are questioning her. Here's Jack with the latest.” 

Jack says “lady Cassandra of Yorkshire, is supposedly 16 weeks pregnant, but here's the latest picture of her that got posted on her Instagram with the caption sixteen weeks. Due to the size of her stomach, people are questioning weather she is really as far along as she says she is. Many are thinking that she's probably closer to 18 weeks, or even higher than that. But for all we know, she could be having more than one. It's highly likely since she comes from a large family. She herself is a quadruplet and her mother is a quintuplet. Sources close to Lady Cassandra have said that they refuse to comment on her pregnancy, but did say that the father of the child is going to be taking it after it's born.”

Harry's surprised by that. Jack says “reporting from Yorkshire, in Doncaster, this is Jack, back to you in the studio.” They go back to the studio and move onto other news.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra has an appointment with Samantha at the 20 weeks mark. Some of them are underweight and also Samantha discovers not six, but eight babies. She tells them that they’ve got a meeting in the maternity ward with the nicu staff.

They go over to the maternity ward and meet the four NICU doctors. Jennifer, is a pulmonologist. Nicole is a pulmonologist from the U.K. Savannah is the head of the NICU. David is a Neonatologist. Samantha lets them know that lady Cassandra is pregnant with eight babies and that Louis William Tomlinson is the father. They gasp. Louis smiles and says “please, call me Louie. Also to protect the babies, from the media, I’d prefer that you used Mos-vitz-ca, which is Moscavitz spelled half backwards.” They understand and respect that decision.

They all agree to have at least 4 to 6 teams for the babies as well as at least 3 transport teams. They’ve got 16 empty incubators and 4 large rooms. Louis and Cassandra get to see the NICU too.


	4. New home for the next few weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra put on bed rest. Contestants announced to the public. They inform everyone of when Prince William is available for the selection. Cassandra gets hospitalized, and babies are delivered at exactly 24 weeks old. Harry figures out how much time there is until they start filming. They're informed of the rules and everyone arrives in Jenovia in Mid October. All of the contestants meet each other. They all are assigned rooms at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post more tomorrow! Thanks everyone for reading this so far :)

Chapter 4: (Under 5,000 words)

Cassandra gets put on bedrest at the 23 mark and they decide to announce the selected contestants on Friday of that week as well as Sunday.

Harry's pov: 

On Friday evening, BBC news starts and announces that they'll be checking in with the Jenovian palace, specifically Prince William.

15 minutes in, they jump live to the palace of Jenovia. Louis starts speaking French, he stumbles over a few words. Louis says “so let me just say that in English.” Harry giggles. Louis says “good evening, people of Jenovia and England. I’m Prince William Tomlinson, and we’re about to start off by naming the chosen people for the selection from Jenovia.” Harry looks surprised. 

Louis spins to another camera and a huge touch screen television is activated. Louis says “we’re going to start out with our fancy titles of Jenovia. Lord Nicholas, Sir Logan, Sir Garret and Knight Bradley.” A few people cheer in the background. Louis grins and says “now let's finish the men from Jenovia. Kevin, Patrick, Randal, and Zachary.” Their pictures pop up one at a time. Louis says “now time for the ladies.” 

A lady coughs and says “dual citizens.” Louis glares and says “oi, this is my time in the spotlight, not yours.” The lady giggles. Louis grins and says “sorry, that was me mum. No, I will not do dual citizens too, they’ll be announced on the weekend.” Louis blushes and says “oh, never mind.” Louis says “Im sorry, I was just scolded by my mother. I think we’re probably going to announce all of the names tonight.”

Harry gasps. Louis says “alright for the girls of Jenovia, we have Miss Abigail, Miss Annabelle, Miss Desiree, Miss Jacqueline, Miss Sabrina, Miss Sidney, you best be sassy sweetheart or this prince is going to be disappointed.” Louis bobs his head and snaps his finger. Harry’s jaw drops and he giggles. Gemma gasps and says “holy shit.” Louis says “and last but not least Miss Juliette!” They cheer. Harry pouts.

Louis says “so our dual citizens have been waiting just as long as the Jenovian ones, but I feel like that's leaving very little names for Sunday, don't you all agree with me?” Someone obviously agrees because Louis says “alright!! See you Sunday at 7:30 sharp!!”

Gemma groans and says “fuck you Tomlinson!!” Harry giggles and says “that's no way to speak to a Prince’s picture.” Gemma says “he’s infuriating!!!” Harry laughs and says “well then let's hope he picked me over you.”

On Sunday, they turn on BBC right at 7:30. James Corden grins and says “good evening! My name is James Corden. I have the pleasure of being your host this year for the royal selection with Prince William Tomlinson. We are live in a beautiful little castle here in Jenovia. This is the Tomlinson's private home, so it's extremely exclusive. We’re in their meeting room.” There is cheering in the background. The camera shows the audience. James grins and says “our audience is the Royal family of Jenovia.” They all grin. William smiles and waves. James says “alright Prince William, get up and join me.” William gets up and says “okay.”

They bring over a tablet. William says “let’s start with the titles, yes?” James says “whatever you wish your majesty.” William says “Lord Aiden McAndrew.” Gemma gasps. William says “Sir Anthony, Lord Caleb.” Gemma shrugs to both of those names. Louis says “Lord Zayn Malik of Bradford. Sir Liam Payne of Wolverhampton and Lord Niall Horan of Mullingar Ireland.” Gemma says “wow, lots of Lords and sirs.” Louis says “now let's finish the Ireland boys. Fredrick and Scott.” Their names and pictures appear, then disappear.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “Lady Eleanor, Manchester.” Lottie cheers. Louis says “I see we have a lady Eleanor fan in the audience, Charlotte?” Charlotte says “what? I thought we were cheering for everyone?” Louis says “oh.” Louis shrugs and says “Lady Madison, Lady Mallory daughter of Duke…” Johannh shrugs. Louis shrugs too and says “Lady Sophia of Leeds. Lady Jo-Anna. And Lady Cassandra of Yorkshire.”

Harry's pov:

Harry gasps after hearing Lady Cassandra. James says “we’re going to take a break from announcing names to fix our set up.” They bring in another camera. William says “bonjour!” William speaks more French. 

The setting behind them changes so that there's a screen behind them. William says “we’re currently announcing the selected people from England, just so that everyone here in Jenovia knows. Then we’ll have the entire list with last names and everything shown.” They cheer.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “Alanna, Northern Yorkshire. Deanna.” They show their pictures and full names next to Louis. Louis says “Brittney, Kristen, Pamela, Sidney, Tracey and Vicky.”

Harry's pov:

James says “slow down your majesty.” Louis says “sorry.” They catch up after a few minutes. Louis grins and says “Edward Sheehan, Southern London.” Harry looks shocked. Louis says “Christopher.” They show the photo. Louis says “Alex.” Alex’s photo is shown. Louis says “Andrew.” They show Andrew’s photo. Louis smirks and says “Johnathan.” They show Johnathan. Louis says “and from Cheshire.” Louis pauses for effect. 

Harry holds his breath. Gemma crosses her fingers and chants me quietly. Louis says “Styles….” Gemma gasps and shrieks. Louis says “HARRY!!” Gemma says “Fuck you Tomlinson!!!” Louis smirks and says “hi Gemma, so sorry love, but you're brother is so much hotter than you.” Louis winks. Gemma squeaks. Johannah bursts into laughter. Louis says “anyway! Matthew.” They show his photo. Louis says “Sebastian.” They show the photo. Louis says “and lastly Trevor!” They show Trevor’s photo. Louis says “by the way, Ruth and Nicola Payne, you both are very pretty ladies in waiting, but Sir Liam plays football and he’s extremely cute. Sorry girls!” Harry bursts into laughter. Someone says “you made a mistake.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis looks shocked at Nancy and says “when?” Nancy says “on Friday, the name Sidney?” Louis says “oh!!!” Louis eyes go wide. Louis says “I’m so so sorry, so on Friday, I said that I chose Sidney and I said she was from Jenovia, she's from where?” Nancy says “England.” Louis says “where in England?” Nancy says “her full name and picture is on the screen with her location.” Louis grins and says “you better be sassy sweetheart, I was dead serious about that.” Louis winks. His siblings burst into giggles.

Johannah informs everyone that Prince Willaim will not be available for the selection until November, which is when they’ll start filming as well as airing the selection. But they’ll need all contestants in Jenovia three weeks a head of the day they start filming. So in about a week or so they will be hearing from someone who is doing from the palace to inform them of the rules. It's going to take them about a week to inform everyone in Jenovia as well as the UK, then they’ll have a few weeks to pack before they're flown out to the palace.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra gets hospitalized Monday morning. They decide to deliver them on Tuesday, since Cassandra's blood pressure and heart rate are going up too high. Louis keeps Cassandra calm and talks to all of the babies too. Louis tells them that he’s going to be meeting them all so soon, but they've gotta wait a few more minutes. He knows just how impatient they all are because of course they have to be just like him when it comes to impatience.

Samantha and everyone move Cassandra and Louis to the delivery area. Louis keeps Cassandra distracted while they start prepping.

Louis keeps his focus completely on her and keeping the babies that are still in her as calm as possible too. Nicole says “first one is out, you’re all doing wonderful.” A few seconds later, Louis hears a baby cry, followed by more crying. Cassandra sighs in relief to hear crying. Nicole says “number four is out.” Savannah says “okay, team 5, you’re needed now.” Jennifer says “number six and number seven are out.” Samantha says “nine, ten, eleven, twelve.” 

Jennifer rushes over to Cassandra because of the way her face freaks out. Jennifer gives her albuterol and coos into her ear. Jennifer and Louis promise her that none of them could’ve know that there was twelve until right now. Louis just starts crying and whispers into her ear “it's alright, they’re all going to be fine, yes?”

More start crying. They bring in 5 more incubators. Savannah says “Louie, we need you to go with the first group.” Louis says “what? are you sure?” One of them starts screaming really loudly. Nicole coos and says “you’re alright pumpkin, I know sweetheart. It's alright, they're both right here still. Sh honey.” They all agree that Louis should stay put. 9 through twelve are so tiny. Louis almost breaks down with how tiny number 12 is. They put twelve in an incubator and it cries softly after they get it breathing with some help. 

Louis leaves with the insane amounts of teams. Security helps escort the train of incubators and more transport teams rush to the area. They start saying “move out of the way!! Large amount of incubators coming through.” Louis lets the beginning of the team keep moving while he tries to blend in with everyone. 

They get to the NICU finally. They're all put in the four largest private rooms. The four doctors finally arrive with the last four. Louis wants to know how Cassandra is too. 

Jennifer says “they're making sure that there are no more babies, getting out as much as they can, working on closing her up and taking her back to a room. She calmed down, she's alright too. Louis breaks down crying and Jennifer just holds him in her arms while letting him break down in tears. They keep him out of two of the rooms for a little bit. Louis meets four of the babies, followed by 4 more, followed by 2 more and then the last two. The last four have tubes through their noses and mouths. Nicole explains that they made sure that all four of them had proper organs, all of them are okay and they're just on oxygen as well as feeding tubes. Louis calms down quickly. 

Cassandra's pov:

Samantha makes sure there are no babies left. The nurses that are left comfort Cassandra. She wants Louis so badly, she's absolutely terrified they'll pop her bladder or some shit. Cassandra pees herself and apologizes, killers been harping her bladder for months. They giggle. The nurse says “that's alright sweetie pie, don't apologize.” Samantha closes her up and they give her a bit of sedatives to help with the pain as well as pain medicines in her room. Samantha lets her know that she's going to feel pregnant still for quite a few weeks, and she's not allowed to move until her abdomen heals.

Louis’ pov:

The rest of the babies are just on oxygen via nose tubes, or through the incubators. Louis needs some space, but before he can go, they put baby bracelets all over his arms, as well as NICU babies. Louis visits Cassandra who also has baby bracelets, but the ones for the father. Louis is surprised and asks why. Cassandra explains that they're not worried about her leaving since she's recovering from major c section still, but they're worried about him leaving the building completely. Louis is so glad she's okay. Cassandra tells him how she got so scared they were going to pop her bladder. Louis asks Samantha. Samantha explains how there were so many placentas and she got worried that there were more babies. But they did a very good search and made sure all of the cords were cut, which is the best way to make sure they got all of the babies. It’ll be weird because as soon as her body figures out it's not pregnant, she could birth the placentas.

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes that they have over a month until they're even needed in Jenovia. He doesn't understand why they announced it so quickly when it is only the second week of September.

Unless Prince William couldn't wait two weeks to announce it. 

Harry's job is working at a bakery as well as singing and song writing. He goes to work and they are all so happy that he's going to be going to Jenovia. Harry figures out that if he lasts, he’ll be there until Christmas!! Harry thinks that's a very very rude thing of the royal family to do.

Louis’ pov:

The first few days go by extremely slowly and Louis feels antsy constantly. Nicole suggests bringing stuff to do to the Nicu to occupy his time. Louis disagrees, he was going to focus on the babies until the end of October. Nicole tells him that it's just too soon for him to hold them, she's very sorry. Louis understands, they're extremely tiny, he's actually scared of holding them. Nicole encourages him to keep talking to them and holding their little hands. Louis smiles and thanks her.

Two weeks later, Cassandra is fully recovered and is introduced to the babies. She starts producing milk for when they're able to drink out of bottles. Louis finds himself bored out of his mind whenever the babies are having naps, but beyond overwhelmed whenever they're all awake. 

A week later, Cassandra births the placentas and wants to loose the weight as quick as possible. Samantha tells her it's going to take quite some time before she starts to lose the weight.

A week later, Cassandra has to leave because it's the second week of October and she's due at the palace. Louis hugs her goodbye and wishes her good luck with everyone else. Cassandra smiles and thanks him. She still looks somewhat pregnant, but she's starting to loose weight as well as returning to a much more normal amount of food.

Harry's pov:

On Tuesday, two days after he found out he was in the selection, a lady comes over to their house from the royal palace of Jenovia. She grins and says “hello, is Harry Styles around?” Anne says “yes. HARRY!!” Harry walks downstairs and says “yeah?” Anne says “you have a visitor.” The lady walks in with a tablet and has a tote bag purse. The lady pulls out some papers and says “this is the rules of the selection.” Harry says “you’re not allowed to leave the competition until the Prince eliminates you?” 

The lady says “yeah, sorry. We just don't want to force Prince William to have to say goodbye to anyone before he’s ready.” Harry says “oh.” The lady says “you’ll be in Jenovia in about two and a half weeks, the reason being is that you don't have a title. So we need to teach you some basic royal manners.” 

Harry looks surprised. The lady says “well I mean there is one lord who has to participate in it too, mister Malik. Apparently he's quite horrible at it, queens words, not mine.” Harry smiles. 

The lady says “there will be dates every week and surprises from the prince.” Anne says “the application said that they needed to see a doctor.” The lady says “um yes, but I swear they left a note with Harry's name.” The lady looks it up on the tablet and says “ah, yes, it’ll be optional for you since you’ve got a phobia of doctors.” Harry is disappointed that they think it's a phobia. 

Anne rubs Harry's arm and says “it's called anxiety, he gets severe panic attacks around medical professionals.” The lady says “sorry, my bad.” The lady makes a note in the tablet. The lady says “just bring whatever clothes you would like and any other necessities from home. You don't have to worry about outfits for the first night or elimination nights or any other special occasions. You’ll have your own bed, but not your own room at the palace. It's big, but everyone is going to have to share rooms just because there are so many of you.”

The lady leaves and Harry calls Jennifer. Jennifer says “hey sweetpea, I talked to Johannah, and she's asked me to be one of their providers. You’ve got nothing to worry about and you’re one of three with severe anxiety with medical professionals.” Harry sighs in relief. Jennifer says “nothing to worry about sweetheart, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Harry hangs up and packs his bags. Harry packs his teddy bear in with all of his clothes.

Harry takes a while to pack all of his clothes as well as do laundry to have enough for at least a few weeks. His mother suggests getting more clothes. Harry sighs and purchases some more. Everyone wishes him good luck at the royal selection. Harry grins and thanks everyone.

About a week later, a big limo picks him up. Harry is surprised to meet two other people. Lord Payne and Lady Sophia, who are very tense people. Harry holds his back pack and messenger bag closer to him. He's bringing his computer, phone, his tablet and a teddy bear on the plane as well as his nebulizer. He has his guitar, his song book and duffle bag going into the trunk. Liam says “hi, I'm Liam.” Harry says “hi, I'm Harry.” Liam giggles and says “so did your sister freak out when William called her out?” Harry says “she was already freaking out as soon as he said our last name.” Liam laughs and says “oh man, he's pretty funny actually.” Sophia snorts and says “well I’ve already met him plenty of times, can be rude and he can't take a joke or sass, but he can deliver them.”

Harry ignores her and talks to Liam. At the airport, they all are taken to a private boarding area. A lady is standing there with a tablet, a man has a clipboard, tablet and walkie talkie next to her. The man says “hello, names?” They all give their names. They're told to sit down. 

Harry notices him put a check mark next to something on the clipboard. About 2 hours later, everyone is there. The lady claps her hands and everyone shuts up. She grins and says “hello everyone, my name is Stacey, this is Paddy.” Paddy grins and waves. Stacey says “we’re both with the Royal Family of Jenovia. So we're doing the airport a bit backwards, we’re going into private boarding. There are 28 of you and we’re going to go through the security now.” They all are surprised. Stacey says “as you can see, Lady Cassandra isn't here, that's because she was flown out to Jenovia about 2 weeks earlier than the rest of you due to her pregnancy.”

They go through air port security. Their luggage is checked for the private jet to Jenovia. They all have to go through one at a time through the two lines of security. Harry's nebulizer is taken out and they try to turn it on. They turn it off and he’s cleared. Harry thanks them. Harry's sat between Liam and Zayn on the plane. The two shake hands for an introduction and then talk about all of the royal events they’ve attended in the last few months. Harry sighs, puts in his headphones and lets one direction sing to him. 

The two of them continue to talk until they realize that they left Harry out of the conversation. Harry looks across the isle and sees that a poor girl is stuck between Lady Eleanor and Lady Sophia. The girl smiles and says “hi, I'm Mallory.” Harry grins and says “hi, I'm Harry.” 

A little over two hours later, they're told to look out their window. Stacey says “look out your windows and welcome to Jenovia.” Harry gasps at the site of the palace near them. 

Stacey says “that will be your home for the next couple of months and if you're lucky, the rest of your life.” Harry can't imagine that becoming his home. He still feels like he's in a dream. 

Their adventure stops once they get to the airport. Their stuff is in baggage claim and they all grab their luggage. They're brought to the palace in buses. They all gasp at the sight. Their stuff is brought in by more staff than Harry can count and divided by name. They all stand with their stuff. Harry quickly figures out that they're three weeks early because they've got to do a lot more work than they originally told everyone. 

Stacey says “so we all thought that a week would be enough time to do everything, but then we realized we have to get measurements for every single one of you, order dresses and suits, plus teach you everything you need to know before the Royal Family even arrives back to the palace.” Everyone gasps. Stacey smirks and says “you really thought we’d let you all be in the same place as Prince William for three whole weeks before you're due to meet him?” They all nod their heads. Stacey just says “sorry, not sorry.”

The Jenovian and Irish contestants arrive. Niall hugs Liam tightly and says “bro, I’ve missed you mate!!” Liam laughs and says “missed you too Horan!! Oh, you gotta meet Zayn.” Niall hugs Zayn and says “ZAYNIE BOY!!!” The ladies, lords and everyone with a title all swarm the newest arrival. 

Someone snorts and says “it's like a circus in here.” Harry says “and the prince isn't even here yet, image how much crazier it will get when he's here.” The guy says “Lord Nicholas.” Harry says “Harry Styes.” The guy grins and says “Tomlinson sassed your sister, that was epic mate.” Harry says “she wasn't amused at all.” Nicholas laughs and says “I bet.” Paddy blows a whistle. They all stop talking. Paddy says “everyone listen up!! You’ve all been assigned a number between 1 and 46. Group A, B, C, D or E, and a room. Pay attention please!” They all look over.

Stacey says “alright! Niall Horan and Liam Payne, group E, floor 2, west wing, your room is marked with both of your names. Stand by Margret please.” Paddy says “Aiden and Bradley! Group E, floor 2, east wing, stand on this stair case behind me!” The two boys move with all of their stuff behind Paddy. Stacey says “Cassandra and Eleanor, group A, floor three, west wing.” The two girls stand by Margret. Stacey says “no, elevator, Paul.” Paul says “right here girls!!” They go to the elevator. Paul escorts them to their room.

Stacey says “Garret and Kevin, Garrett group E, Kevin group C. Floor 2, east wing.” They go with Paddy. Stacey says “Logan and Nicholas! East wing, group e, floor two.” They also go with Paddy. Stacey says “Patrick and Randall, group D. Floor 2, east wing.” Stacey says “alright, Paddy’s 1st group, go to your rooms.” 

They follow paddy. Stacey says “Zayn Malik! Harry Styles! Group D, floor two, west wing.” They stand with Niall and Liam. 

Stacey says “Ed Sheeran and Lucas, group C, floor two, west wing.” They go over to the small group too. Stacey says “Trevor and Sebastian, group C, floor two, west wing.” They go over to the group. Stacey says “you can go with Margret.” They all follow Margret to the Elevators. 

Normal pov:

Stacey says “next three groups that I call, stand on this stair case behind me. You’ll go with Paul when he returns. Sir Anthony and Lord Caleb, group E, floor two, east wing. Zachary and Fredrick, group D. Alex and Andrew, group D, east wing.” They all grab their stuff and stand by the stairs. Paul returns and they follow him up the stairs. Stacey says “alright. The rest of you boys are on the west wing of the second floor. Christopher and Johnathan, room mates. Matthew and Scott, roommates. Did I forget anyone?” Stacey says “oh and you four are all in group C.” They follow Margret upstairs.

Stacey sighs and says “all of you girls are on the third floor, so let's just head to the elevators.” They all go to the two elevators and take quite a few trips upstairs. On the third floor, Cassandra and Eleanor are waiting. 

Stacey leads the way to the wing that the girls will be staying in. Stacey says “Cassandra and Eleanor, right there, group a. Stacey points to their room. They both go inside. Stacey rolls her eyes, points to the room across and says “Lady Sophia, Lady Mallory, group B.” They both go into their room. Stacey says “Lady Madison, Lady Jo-Anna, group b, right there.” They go into their room. Stacey's points to the next room and says “Abigail, Annabelle, right there, group a.” They go into their rooms. Stacey moves down two doors on each side. Stacey points to the rest of the doors and says “find your names.” They all find their names.

Stacey says “all girls, hallway now.” They all walk out of their rooms. Stacey says “group A, Desiree, Jacqueline, Sabrina, Juliette, Alana and Deanna. Group b, Brittney, Kristen, Pamela, Sidney, Tracey and Vicky.”

Stacey says “you all are dismissed, snacks are available from now until 4:30 downstairs in the ballroom. Dinner is served at 5:30, in the dinning hall. Get some rest, unpack and see you at dinner time.”


	5. New lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three weeks of preparations before the selection starts. Drama with Cassandra. Harry discovers that William can't cook and almost burnt down the palace. Shawn arrives the last week and they all give interviews for the show. Everyone meets Prince William at the same time. Interesting first meetings happen.

Harry's pov:

Stacey’s voice carries through the hallway of the second floor. Harry and Zayn's room is huge with two queen sized beds. Harry is in awe of the rooms decorations. Zayn just looks at the closet. Harry giggles and says “rooms are huge.” Zayn says “can't imagine how big the royal family's rooms are.” Harry says “totally.” Liam and Niall gawk at the size of their room. Liam says “fuck sake, this room is massive.” Margret knocks on the door and says “boys?” Zayn says “yeah?” Margret says “this room is actually the older twins room. They won't be here at all for a few weeks, and by the time they all arrive, there should be plenty of rooms open for them on the third floor. Just thought you should know that this is a royal family room, not a guest room.” Margret leaves grinning.

Zayn says “wow.” At dinner time, they're all taught the basics of table manners by this lady who scares all of them. She threatens all of them with a hermise scarf if they lean forward too far. Harry leans forward to grab the salt. 

Cassandra just barely eats her food. Everyone looks worried because they know she's pregnant. A staffer asks if she's okay. Cassandra shakes her head no and tells them she feels lightheaded. 

Harry helps her because he likes helping pregnant women. Harry offers to talk to her babies and maybe help soothe them. Cassandra giggles and thanks him, but declines the offer. Harry sings to them anyway and it causes Cassandra to break down crying as well as asks for a doctor. 

Cassandra's pov:

Samantha arrives and checks Cassandra out. Samantha informs everyone that she's taking lady Cassandra to the hospital. They all gasp. Stacey brings down some of her stuff, including the pump kit as well as the cooler boxes. They take her to the hospital and straight to the NICU. Louis is surprised to see Cassandra and Samantha. Louis coos and says “what's wrong love?” Cassandra breaks down crying and tells him what a horrible omega she is. Louis comforts her, he had his suspicions that she was an omega, but now she confirmed it. 

Louis informs the general public that Shawn Mendes is the surprise pick for the selection. He's going to have 47 people, but the selected contestants have no idea, they won't know until the first night. Louis grins so wide and giggles. 

Louis hangs up with the bbc and then comforts Cassandra. Louis introduces her to all twelve babies. 

Cassandra is able to hold their hands and that's more than enough contact for her to be able to realize that she's doing very well. The last four are finally moved into one room together. None of them have feeding tubes in anymore, they've all been getting gently switched to bottles. 

Louis encourages Cassandra to do the pumping of the milk, they need it to keep thriving. Cassandra understands, but then is devastated to learn that Melanie as well as Joey aren't tolerating it very well. Nicole assures Cassandra that it's pretty common in premies to have a sensitivity to milk, so just try to drink lactaid. Cassandra agrees. The instructions for the palace staff are written down. Cassandra is kept overnight, at least that's what they tell his mother, and she sleeps with the four littlest ones that are in completely closed off incubators.

Harry's pov:

Lady Cassandra returns from the hospital over four days later. Everyone is relieved because she's still pregnant looking. Lady Cassandra gives the staff the new instructions. Harry hears a few of them complain about it.

Eleanor, Sophia and Harry hang out the most with Lady Cassandra. Harry talks to the babies in her belly and everyone ends up copying him. Harry asks how many she's pregnant with and when she's due. That question sets her off into a crying fit and a bit of a panic attack. Cassandra is escorted away by her maids. 

Louis’ pov:

Nicole sends Louis home to take a shower and change, he hasn't changed in three weeks, he sticks. Louis is so offended, but then smells himself. Louis blushes and thanks her for being so brutally honest with him. She just grins, smirks and says “no problem, Louie.”

Louis goes back to the palace and is able to sneak his way in. Louis hears a maid ask who stunk up the entire palace?! Louis hears a roaring laugh and some one yell “you smelt it, you dealt it!!! Everyone, she farted!!!” Louis hears everyone bursting into laughter. Louis goes to his room and takes a long shower.

Louis changes his clothes and puts on deodorant. Louis checks on Cassandra. Cassandra is shocked, but whispers “hi.” Louis hugs her and asks what's got her so upset. Cassandra tells him that she's not loosing weight fast enough. Louis is surprised, he thought for sure that she would loose weight as soon as the placentas and babies came out. She agrees with him.

Louis takes her with him to the hospital again. Samantha coos and checks her out. Samantha assures her that she has lost some weight, it's going to be very slow to loose the amount of weight she gained being pregnant with a dozen babies.

Harry's pov:

Cassandra returns and is way more upbeat then she's been the whole week. Everyone looks impressed by her change in attitude. She even starts to pump infront of them. Everyone is confused at the pumping aspect of it all. She just ignores their staring and whispers to herself ignore them, ignore them.

Johannah and her daughters arrive. The girls all hug lady Cassandra. Johannah and Dan introduce everyone to their younger children. They all grin and wave. Johannah gives Cassandra about thirteen presents. Cassandra thinks it's extremely weird that the queen gave her thirteen boxes all wrapped up. Cassandra opens the first one and gasps at the little baby outfits. They turn on the cameras to film this. Everyone awes at the little outfits for babies. Cassandra opens the next box and it's got a little note in it. Cassandra says “don't read this out loud.” 

Everybody giggles at her and she blushes. Cassandra tries not to cry as she thanks them. Cassandra refuses to show anyone what's in the box. Stacey takes it straight to her room. Margret takes the baby's clothes up to her room too. Cassandra gasps at the sweater and puts it away even quicker than the others before saying that it's mine!! Everyone giggles and snickers at her mother hen behavior. The next box is birthing class session coupons that expired two months ago. Johannah grins and says “bit late, eh?” Cassandra laughs and says “they expired two months ago!!” The girls all laugh and tell her it was Prince William’s as well as their mothers idea.

The rest of the boxes are very small baby blankets. Cassandra sniffs one of them, grins and giggles before snuggling with it. Cassandra takes the rest of the gifts up to her room.

Eleanor returns and says “okay, I really really don't want to be pregnant after seeing her!! She takes the phrase mother hen to a whole new level.” Niall laughs and says “did she build a nest or some shit?” Eleanor says “that's exactly what it looks like!! And every single blanket that they gave her are in the nest.”

Cassandra's pov:

Before dinner, Eleanor says “I can't believe some fool agreed to take six babies all by himself.” Cassandra sighs and says “to be fair, at the time, we both thought it was only three. Then a couple weeks later, boom six some how.” Eleanor says “six were probably always there, just too small to see all six of them.” Cassandra says “I'm so tired again.” Eleanor laughs and says “oh I bet, but I'm hungry.” They go to the kitchen. 

The cook smiles and says “hi honey, you must be Cassandra.” Cassandra smiles and says “yeah, can I talk to you in private?” The cooks agrees. Eleanor leaves. Cassandra whispers “have you ever been pregnant?” The cook says “no, but Johannah has. You know, the queen?” Cassandra sighs and says “yeah, but I highly doubt any of her pregnancies resulted in premies.” The cook grins and says “her last one was premature twins.” Cassandra looks surprised and gasps. The cook says “ask her for advice, yes?” Cassandra nods her head and says “also, everyone thinks I'm still pregnant, but I'm not. I swear I'm not.”

Normal pov:

Cassandra leaves the area with Eleanor and the cook says “that man is a saint, I swear, god, you better slap some sense into Tomlinson, better send that girl home first week. Only thinking about herself. Also she’s thinking that she's not pregnant at all.” 

The whole staff has a meeting and the cook tells them what she learned from Cassandra. They all gasp and want her sent home the first week. The next morning, a kid walks into the kitchen and says “hello ma’am, good morning.” The cook grins and says “good morning, what's your name?” The boy says “Harry Styles.” The cook says “hello Harry, what are you doing in here?” Harry says “I was hoping to make myself some food.” 

The cook laughs and says “oi! I let Tomlinson try to make himself food one time and he almost burnt down the ENTIRE PALACE!! You wanna complain about the rules, ask Tomlinson how he almost burnt down the palace trying to make toast with eggs.” Harry's eyes go wide and he says “the prince almost burnt down the palace?!” The cook bursts into laughter and says “I'm exaggerating, but pretty much.” Harry squeaks and leaves the kitchen. 

Harry's pov:

Harry finds out from Cassandra that she was keeping track, until she stopped keeping track. Harry asks when she stopped keeping track. Cassandra shrugs and says “around 24 weeks.” Harry asks how long ago that was. Cassandra doesn't know honestly.

Louis’ pov:

Nicole gently breaks the news to Louis that he only has about a week left with the kids before he has to go to his selection. Louis knows that. He's been dreading leaving them. Nicole understands, they're going to miss him. Louis giggles and Jennifer introduces him to the family room. Louis gets the showering hint and thanks her. Jennifer just smiles and goes back to the kids. Louis changes and smells nice for a change. Louis goes back to trying to take care of himself that week. Nicole tells him he looks much more like a prince now. Louis giggles and flips her off. Nicole grins and laughs. Louis holds Melanie's hands and calls her princess a lot. 

The kids are still not doing right, so they try to switch them all to formula instead. They figure out Melanie has a temperature regulation issue as well as more than half of the kids. Louis isn't surprised by that, his cousin Zayn Malik has that issue too.

Harry's pov:

The week before they are due to start the selection, they all get fitted for new outfits. A new person arrives and they're taken to the third floor with all of their stuff.

Everyone is anxious because they think it's prince William. 

On Wednesday, they're all woken up by their maids and dressed in nice clothes to do interviews. 

Harry speaks some French. They film him three different times with three different cameras saying the same thing in French three times. The one speaks French back to him. Harry says “Je ne parle Francis.” He gasps and says “Vous ne parle Francise?!” Harry says “oui, Je ne parle Francis.” He says “oh.” 

Harry speaks about how he can't wait to get to know Prince William. They ask him what a deal breaker would be. Harry says “um if he's extremely rude to anyone, then I’d be pretty upset.” They try to get him to talk about himself and he says “I'm sorry, I thought this was an interview about the prince?” They let him go on and on about what he can't wait to find out about prince William. Harry says “I hope he likes my nails, I do them myself.” Harry shows off his nails that are painted. Harry blushes and says “I don't know why I just showed you that, I mean it's just clear nail polish. I’d be crazy to wear hot pink here.” Harry's eyes go wide because he's spitting out word vomit now without filtering it. They dismiss him because he gave them their best bit for the week. 

Louis’ pov:

Nicole reminds him to return in evening, that way they can do another weighing for the babies on Friday morning so that he's available for the selection. Louis smiles and agrees to return in the morning.

On Friday morning, Louis goes straight to the kitchen. The cook says “oi, don't touch anything boy.” Louis says “I'm not, I come with a delivery.” She sighs and says “okay, alright.” Bridgette turns off the stove and says “what's up your majesty?” 

Louis gives her the updated lists of food allergies for Cassandra. Eggs, Milk, anything too processed, cheese and anything else with milk proteins. 

Louis says “this is a list of appropriate snacks for Lady Cassandra as well as appropriate substitutes for the foods.” Bridgette says “yes sir.” Louis says “thank you, we need her to produce better breast milk.” Bridgette says “your highness?” Louis says “yeah?” Bridgette says “do we have to wait on her hand and foot?” Louis grins and says “no actually, in fact it’s the opposite.” Bridgette sighs and says “okay, I’ll tell the entire staff.” Louis says “thank you

Normal pov:

Bridgette calls the staff meeting. Stacey says “what's up Brigetta?” Bridgette says “we’ve been order by the prince to not wait on Lady Cassandra hand and foot.” 

They all moan and groan. Stacey says “wait, did you say not to wait on her?” Bridgette grins and says “yes.” Stacey says “at all?” Bridgette says “if she asks for it, give it to her, but other than that, no.” 

Stacey snorts and says “he hates the snotty behavior of ladies in waiting.” Bridgette says “this could be some kind of test, for Cassandra. She told me she didn't want to be waited on hand and foot, but this will force her to either cave to her inner lady and waiting snotty behavior or show that she is truly not like the rest.” 

Bridgette shows the nerve of William to give her a food allergies list too and appropriate supplements for the allergies. They all moan and groan again. Stacey says “Bridgette, there's an entire page missing.” Bridgette says “what do you mean?” Stacey says “there's a number right here to call with any questions, but it's like engraved on the paper. Like the first page has been ripped from the rest.” Stacey covers it with a pencil and the words are exposed. Everyone gasps. Bridgette agrees to call the number and tell them all what she learns.

They all agree to wait on her, but the second she bad mouths the father of the children, they're all done with her.

The cook gives Stacey lady Cassandra's first snack. Crackers with double the pepperoni and another cracker. 10 of them. Stacey returns with eight of them left on the plate. The cook’s jaw drops. Stacey says “she said she was full after 2.” 

Bridgette sighs and calls the number listed. A person says “hello?” Bridgette says “hi, my name is Bridgette. I'm calling about Lady Cassandra's food instructions?” The lady says “ah yes, let me transfer you to Savannah.” 

A new lady says “hello this is Savannah, how can I help you?” Bridgette says “hi Savannah, I'm calling with questions about lady Cassandra's newest food instructions.” Savannah says “okay, great. I’m very glad I left the number to call me on for you. What's your questions?” Bridgette says “we’re not giving her cheese, milk or anything with milk proteins in it.” Savannah says “okay, perfect, it's only a temporary cut out.” Bridgette says “so on the original sheet, we were given a while ago, it said to give her about ten of each snack.” Savannah says “oh dear, that's way too much now. I thought Samantha wrote the newest instructions list? It's the first two pages?” Bridgette says “I only have two pages.” Savannah gasps and says “so you don't have all three from me?! Crap.” Bridgette says “no ma’am, I do not.” Savannah asks what she does have. Bridgette tells her and asks why no highly processed foods as well as eggs. 

Savannah says “oh, like no high fructose corn syrup, it can be damaging to a normal person, but even more damaging to a premie.” Bridgette says “a premie?” Savannah says “yes, this is all covered on the first three pages, which you are obviously missing. Ask Louis what Melanie Grace Tomlinson can't have. And if he freaks out, demand the first three pages instead of trying to hide everything from his staff.”

Bridgette laughs and thanks her very much. Savannah gives her the number for Samantha too. Bridgette writes it down with the name Samantha. 

Bridgette hangs up and says “find Tomlinson.” Stacey grins and says “of course, I’d love to.” Stacey leaves quickly.

 

Harry's pov:

Harry sits with lady Cassandra after she pukes. Lady Eleanor thinks that Stacey set her up with the food. Harry asks what she means. Lady Eleanor rolls her eyes and says “my best friend, Lady Hannah, she courted Prince William. Said that at every chance the staff got, they'd make her look spoiled rotten in front of William. And we’ve both heard the rumors about his staff through the few years he was courting. They lull you into their arms, make you feel welcome and then bamb, kick you out of the house quicker than anything and with cold shoulders as soon as he dumps you.” 

Lady Sophia joins them and says “but that is kind of their job Eleanor, the Tomlinson's could fire them for acting any differently.” Lady Eleanor sighs and says “I'm telling you, it screams and smells like a set up to me.” Cassandra says “I don't know, I mean I feel like they're just following the orders from the doctor that I saw, she said I needed to eat differently. Something just bugged me, probably the pepperoni, sometimes I have a hard time digesting processed products and it's gotten worse.” 

Harry says “you hungry?” Cassandra says “yeah, but I wouldn't dare ask them for any food at all, wouldn't want to seem like I'm complaining or demanding stuff.” Harry kisses her cheek and says “then I’ll be your helper, let me wait on you, you're a pregnant mummy with six precious little angels in your belly, not a lady in waiting.” Cassandra smiles and says “thanks Harry, you're a sweetheart.” Harry gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Harry grins and says “good morning!” The cook spins around and says “Harry darling, good morning.” Harry says “so I never got your name.” She says “what do you want?” Harry bats his eye lashes, pouts and says “to talk.” She says “fine.” She sits down and says “my name is Bridgette, some of the staff call me Brigitta, it's a nickname.” Harry says “so Bridgette, can I please prove to you that I can cook?” 

Bridgette says “alright, prove it. You can make a piece of toast, and if someone eats the whole thing, I might let you touch the stove.” Harry grins wide and says “I promise that I won't let you down, unlike Prince William, I do know how to cook.” 

Bridgette laughs and says “you haven't even met him and you're already sassing him.” Harry says “I'm just stating facts that you’ve already told me.” Bridgette grins, giggles and says “you're funny, I like you. Prince William better keep you past the first week.” Harry says “yes!!” Harry makes a piece of toast and says “see?” Bridgette says “wow, I think someone might actually eat that, it's not black like William's piece of toast.” Harry leaves and says “thanks Bridgette, see you later.” Harry leaves skipping out of the kitchen. 

Harry almost runs into someone. Harry calls out “oops, sorry!!” The guy just laughs and says “hi, no worries.” Harry continues on his journey back to Cassandra. Cassandra's surprised at how perfect his toasting skills are. Lady Eleanor says “if you don't marry the prince, I think this entire room would want to marry you.” All of the girls agree. All of the boys who can't cook agree too.

Louis’ pov:

Bridgette grins and says “hi babe, recognized your laugh from the hallway.” Louis says “almost ran into a guy, he wasn't paying any attention to me.” Bridgette smirks and says “don't kill me, but I told one of the contestants about you almost burning down the kitchen.” Louis spits out his tea and says “you told one of them I almost burnt down the entire palace?!” 

Bridgette cracks up and says “I mean you're secrets are all going to eventually come out in the wash Louie, it's what naturally happens when you come out. And this selection is supposed to be part of your coming out process, yes?” Louis says “I mean I guess, but I'm not that good of an actor. If I don't connect to the girls, everyone is going to see that.” Bridgette says “then just don't throw yourself straight into a man’s lap either.” Louis says “I can do that.” 

Bridgette says “well you should go soon, he’ll be back any minute with the food.” Louis says “got any updates on Cassandra first?” Bridgette says “actually yes, come sit down.” Louis grabs a cup of tea first before siting down. Bridgette says “you know, Stacey looked at the list you gave me and found something interesting.” Louis says “really?”

Bridgette says “yeah, she saw that there was some writing, like it was written on a page on top of the top page.” Louis says “hun, doctor must’ve been using that paper underneath another one.” Bridgette says “well we being the nosey people we are, got the message, called the number and well I’ve just got one question for you.” Louis says “okay.”

Bridgette says “what can't Melanie Grace Tomlinson have?” Louis’ eyes go wide, he gasps, spits out his tea and says “who the hell did you talk to?!” Bridgette looks surprised.

Harry's pov:

Harry skips into the kitchen and says “guess what?” Bridgette says “what?” Harry says “someone wanted my toast.” Bridgette says “who?” Harry says “the pregnant mummy, Lady Cassandra.” Bridgette gasps and says “really?” 

Harry says “really! Now can I impress you with my cooking skills?” Bridgette sighs and says “you can help me make lunch, but I’m in the middle of a very important conversation.” Harry says “okay, thanks!” Harry leaves the kitchen. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets up, folds his arms, glares and says “who the hell did you talk to?!” Bridgette says “she said her name was Savannah.” Louis gasps and says “fine.” Louis pulls out his phone, goes into his photos and says “this is Melanie.” Bridgette gasps at the site of the baby. Louis smiles and says “I kept the first three pages because I was worried mother would get a hold of them and demand to see her grand babies.” Bridgett grins so wide and tells him just how overjoyed the entire staff will be. Louis gets the pages from Samantha. Bridgette says “oh my god, they want her to move?” Louis says “yep.” Bridgette sighs and says “she gave birth early?” Louis nods his head. Bridgette promises to let the rest of the staff know to tread lightly when it comes to the lady Cassandra and being waited on. Louis smiles and thanks her.

Harry's pov:

Harry returns to the kitchen. Bridgette says “alright, so what can you cook?” Harry says “anything.” Bridgette raises her eyebrows and dares him to prove it to her making something to go with lunch. Harry offers to make cookies.

She's surprised he’d tackle a baking item. Harry tells her he works in a bakery back home and baking helps ease his nerves.   
Harry asks where the mixing bowls are. Bridgette sighs and helps Harry get out the supplies he needs for baking cookies.

Louis’ pov:

The television staff are so glad he's back and go through the run down for the day briefly. Louis’ mind is on Melanie though, and his anxiety that she's not gaining any weight.

Louis leaves quickly after Nicole asks him where he is. At the hospital, he’s given the usual visitors pass for the week. He goes up to the babies, gets checked out for a fever and then helps hold their hands while they get weighed. Melanie gained a couple of ounces. Louis is relieved and so is Savannah. They let him bond with Paige for the first time. Nicole takes pictures of him with all of the kids so that he can think about them constantly. Louis takes more photos at different angles to show his sisters as well as mother. 

Harry's pov:

Lady Cassandra lets Harry put his hands on her belly. Harry talks to the babies using a baby voice “hello babies, you’re so cute.” Harry lets go when Niall clears his throat. Niall says “can I cut in? I’ve never felt a baby kicking before.” Cassandra puts his hand on her stomach. Niall pulls away fast and then realizes that he didn't even get kicked. Niall sighs in relief at that. Harry feels and says “come on, kick me, I dare you.” Nothing happens. Harry takes that as a sign, maybe she delivered them already and she's just refusing to talk about it.

Prince William arrives before lunch. He disappears just as quickly as he appeared.

Louis’ pov:

Stacey finds him sneaking around and drags him downstairs. She demands to know where the hell he’s been all morning!!!

Louis says “fine!! I was sneaking around! You happy now?!!” Stacey smirks and says “all you had to do was admit it Tomlinson, now off to the meeting cambers, your mother is on facetime ready to scold you.” Louis whines “you called mum on me?!” Stacey says “of course we did!!” Stacey has a shit eating grin on her face and says “now go, before I spank you.” Louis gasps and says “you wouldn't!!” Margret spanks him and says “go now, stop stalling.” Louis squawks and says “are you both trying to humiliate me?!” Margret says “depends, is it working?” Louis sticks his tongue out and says “nope!!” Louis leaves and yells “‘OUT OF MY WAY!!! I'm pissed off and mothers on the phone!!!”

Harry's pov:

Harry's jaw drops at the behavior of the Prince. 3 minutes later, Prince William returns and says “and that is exactly how you're not supposed to behave as a royal, thank you very much!!” Everyone claps for his performance. Stacey just glares at him and mouths I'm watching you, always watching. Prince William grins so wide and Harry guesses it's his eat shit face given how Stacey reacts. Harry giggles. 

One of the lords says “fuck, that was so hot to watch, I’d like to spank him because of that mouth of his.” Harry just shakes his head. Nicholas moans and says “I’d bend him over my lap and spank that ass.” Harry's jaw drops. The other says “Lord Aiden, London.” Nicholas says “lord Nicholas, Jenovia.” Aiden says “are you a top?” Nicholas says “yes, I am.” Aiden says “so am I, man does he have a mouth.” 

Nicholas laughs and says “the entire country knows he's got a tendency to run a muck, but I’v never seen him quite that rude to a staffer like that.” Stacey says “oi, I’ll smack you over the ass too if you disrespect me boy, I’ll smack you so hard you’ll be crying to your mother.” Nicholas gulps and says “yes ma’am.” Stacey smirks and says “just so you know, he’s secretly a bottom and loves to be spanked.” Harry's jaw drops. Nicholas and Aiden thank her so much for the valuable information about the Prince.

They eat lunch and then go to their rooms to get ready for the day. They're all put in suits and ties or dresses. They’re all meeting the Prince for the first time tonight. The staff assign them a number and they have to go to their designated table. Harry is given the number 30.

Harry sees table number 47 and is surprised. Everyone gasps when Shawn Mendes, the famous pop star from Canada walks in and sits down at table number 47.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is put in a plain black suit. Louis speaks to Cassandra, then Eleanor, before moving onto Abagail, then Alana. Louis grins at the boy and says “hello.” The boy grins back and says “Lord Aiden.” Louis says “Prince William.” Aiden hugs him and talks about himself for a while. Alex is next and he's just as boring as Aiden, if not more. Louis sighs in relief at the sight of Zayn. Zayn giggles and says “hello.” Louis smirks and says “hi babe, long time no see.” Zayn laughs and says “am I allowed to hug you?” Louis squawks and says “you better hug me bitch!!” Zayn bursts into laughter and hugs him tightly. 

Louis smacks a kiss to his cheek and says “thank god your sister Doniya didn't send in an application!! The girls would've killed me for choosing you over her.” Zayn bursts out laughing and says “she said she knows you're personality already and you're too much shortness for her to handle.” Louis squawks and says “DONIYA!!! I'm 5’9” and you know it!!” Louis points straight at the camera. Louis grins at Zayn and winks before moving onto Scott. 

Niall is next and he hugs Louis. Niall whispers into his ear “Lou.” Louis just gasps. Niall snaps back to reality, lets go quickly, shakes Louis hand and says “Prince William, you’re highness.” Louis says “Lord Niall Horan, sit down.” They both sit down. Louis says “so love, tell me about yourself.” Niall tells Louis all about himself. 

Next is a girl, Juliette. Louis makes a joke about how he couldn't find a Romeo in the applications, so he thought he’d have better luck with a Juliette. She giggles and spills all about herself to him. Louis goes in a pattern of girl, boy, girl boy for quite some people. 

The next person to stick out to Louis is number 23, Edward Sheeran, he admits to writing songs and singing, which Louis doesn't remember seeing on his application. The next person to stick out is Lord Payne. Louis grins, squeals and says “LORD PAYne as I live and breathe, holy hell you’re even hotter in person!” Liam blushes so hard and says “Prince William, fucking Christ, you’re so much shorter in person than I thought you’d be.” Louis says “how tall are you?” Liam says “6’2.” Louis says “tell me about yourself.” They talk about Lord Payne. Louis moves onto the next person. Louis’ heart goes insane at the sight of number thirty.

Harry's pov:

It takes over an hour and a half for the Prince to get around to Harry. Harry stands up and says “hi I'm Harry.” Harry hugs the Prince tightly. William is surprised, hugs back and whispers “hello Harold, you’re a hugger?” Harry says “yep.” William laughs and whispers “let me guess, you let go last too?” Harry says “it's rude to let go first, your highness. You never know how much the person you’re hugging needs the hug, so you never let go until they let go.” Prince William whispers “alright then, you’re on Styles.” Harry grins and hugs him tighter so that he knows he's not letting go anytime soon. William lets go first. Harry smiles and lets go too. 

William says “wow, what a hug mate, do you do that to everyone?” Everyone says “yeah.” William says “oh.” Prince William blushes and sits down. 

William whispers “I thought maybe I was special for a minute there.” Harry says “oh you are, no one is usually willing to try to take me on in a hugging contest.” William smirks and says “glad to hear that Styles, so tell me about yourself.” Harry tells him about his family, his sister Gemma, his mother Anne and his step father who is like a real father to him, Robin. William smiles while he listens to Harry. 

Harry says “what about you, Prince William?” Prince William looks absolutely surprised that Harry asked about him. Harry raises both of his eyebrows. Prince William clears his throat and says “please, just call me William or something.” Harry says “what about boobear?” Prince William's eyes bug out and he says “who told you that?!” Harry smirks and says “whole staff has been referring to you as boobear the last two weeks, Birgitta told me.” William says “oi!!! I'm going to sass her out!! Oh, I feel so embarrassed. The entire country of Jenovia and all of the UK will now know my nickname is boobear.” 

Harry grins and says “it's a cute name, boobear.” William huffs, folds his arms and pouts. Harry grins wider and pokes his pout. William growls, hisses and says “don't poke me when I'm sulking!” Harry just giggles and says “you're adorable! I'm going to call you prince boobear from now on if it always makes your face this cute.”

Louis’ pov:

This Styles is making him blush so hard. Wait, he never answered Harry's question, maybe he’ll forget. Louis smirks. Harry says “so William, tell me about yourself.” Louis winces and says “fucking hell, was hoping you’d forget Styles. Fine. My mum's name is Johannah.” Harry nods his head and says “what's she like?” Louis says “sweet, like a mother.” Harry says “do you have any siblings?” Louis says “yes, I have 6 Styles, 5 sisters, one brother.” Harry says “I can't imagine what five sisters is like.” 

Louis says “oh it's brutal, growing up they used to paint my nails in insane colors. One time I asked them for clear, they put black nail polish on my finger nails!! Black, I looked full on EMO, just asks ZAYNIE!!!” Zayn yells “ask me what?!” Louis’ eyes go wide. Zayn laughs and says “didn't know you were talking so loud, did you boo?” 

Louis glares, sticks his tongue out and flips Zayn off. Zayn doubles over in laughter until he falls out of his chair. Louis grins and says “where were we?” Harry says “talking about your sisters.” Louis says “ah yes, the sweet angels they are!! Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy, Pheobe.” Harry smiles. Louis says “what else would you like to know about me?” Harry says “you're dad?” Louis smiles and says “which one love?” Harry looks surprised. Louis says “Mark Or Daniel or both?” Harry says “both.” 

Louis says “Mark Tomlinson is my father, Daniel is my step father, but he's been around so long that he's just dad.” Harry says “oh okay, that makes sense to me.” Louis smiles and says “good, so I heard you speak French, know any other languages?” Harry says “no, but I’ve always wanted to learn sign language.” 

Louis looks surprised and says “me too!” Harry looks surprised and says “really?” Louis says “yeah, I mean it's always helpful to be able to communicate to your people through language and I just have never been able to sit still long enough to learn it. You know?” Harry nods his head and says “I get it.” Nancy taps Louis shoulder and says “your highness, you’ve been with Harry for like 10 minutes.” Louis eyes go wide and they both part ways.

Louis keeps glancing back at Harry since their conversation didn't come to a natural ending. Harry just smiles every time they make eye contact. Sophia clears her throat and says “Prince William?! Are you even listing to me?!!” Louis flinches, his eyes go wide and he says “yes, of course sweetheart, I'm always listening, go on.” Sophia folds her arms, glares and says “what did I say then?” Louis says “um, I don't know?” 

Sophia glares and says “who were you staring at?!” Louis blushes so hard and says “no one.” Sophia looks towards where he was looking and says “oh my god!! You were staring at one of these three no bodies, weren't you?” Sophia motions to the girls next to her. Louis says “yes, I'm sorry Lady Sophia.” 

Sophia just yells “Lady Hannah warned me about your wandering eyes, but I didn't believe her because I thought she was just a jealous bitch.” Louis claps and says “wonderful television moment for you darling, I'm off to the next person, okay?” Louis gets up and goes to number 38, then 39 and then looks down the last of the tables. Louis sighs in relief. He's got all boys left.

Lord Nicholas stands out because he tells Louis that he's a top, and he doesn't bottom for anyone, not even a Prince. Louis says “really? What do I look like to you?” Lord Nicholas grins a creepy grin and says “a bottom, your lovely maid told me and Lord Aiden that you like to be man handled. Spanked, bent over tables and well, you know.” Louis says “who?” Nicholas says “Stacey and Margret.” Louis gets up and yells “STACEY!!!” Stacey walks in and says “yes your majesty?” Louis says “what the hell?” Louis leaves with her quickly. They yell for a while before he returns to the ballroom.

Louis goes straight to number 42, then 43, then 44, 45 and 46. He buzzes through them within minutes. Shawn is the last person and he can tell that Louis is a bit wound up, so they keep their conversation very brief, but informative.

Louis thanks Shawn before telling Nancy he's got four names in mind right now to get rid of. Nancy tries to calm him down. Johannah hugs him and says “what happened love?” Louis tells her what the Lord Nicholas told him. Johannah suggests to humiliate him instead. 

Louis feels like he's a spinning mess with his brain going to mush. 47 people is insane, there's no way he's going to know who the hell to get rid of first. Dan pulls Louis into the study. Dan hugs him and says “breathe Louie, it's alright, it's just a minor panic attack.” Louis calms down and says “i feel overwhelmed.” Dan says “who did you not connect with?” Louis says “more like who did I actually connect with.” Dan says “okay, that works too.”

Louis says “Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Shawn, Ed, Cassandra and then there are the ones I hated, the rest are a blur.”

Dan says “okay, alright. I can work with that.” Dan gets Nancy. Nancy says “what?” Dan says “is he going to get some kind of Elimination room or strategy room?” Nancy says “yes, the meeting chambers is set up with all of the contestants photos. We’ve added big white boards for lists if needed.” 

Louis goes to the meeting room with Dan and Nancy. Johannah joins them and hugs Louis. Louis sighs and says “hi.” Johannah says “hi baby.” Louis says “Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Ed and Cassandra, those are the only ones I want to keep, as of right now.” Nancy looks shocked. Louis says “I hated Eleanor, I hate Sophia, I hated Lord Nicholas and I hate lord Aiden by association.” Nancy says “what did you dislike about Nicholas?” Louis says “he said he's a top and unwilling to bottom for anyone, not even a prince.” Nancy says “oh, well Jesus, that's not too bad.” Louis says “yes it is, to me! I’ve never slept with a boy before, I don't know which position I like, and I’d prefer to keep others over him.” Nancy reluctantly agrees with his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter tonight too :)


	6. Chapter 6: First live eviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' sisters get to see the selection on TV. First eviction happens. TomlinShaw dead. Rest of the first week starts. Louis has a group date that ends with him crying. But also with Harry making Louis happy again. Prince Louis shows Zayn his secret spying room. Louis is surprised by how quickly they are getting the episodes out to the public and how much his sisters see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought there was more editing to be done, alas there was not as much as I thought!!

Louis’ pov:

Louis has one on one dates during the weekend. Nancy wants more than one reason for Nicholas, Aiden and Alex, or anyone else he’s thinking of sending home the first night.

Louis agrees and has a date with Malloy first. Louis asks her how many kids she wants. She grins and tells Louis that she wants at least 15 kids. Louis is honestly surprised and smiles before saying “wow, I didn't think anyone here would want a big family like me, so thank you for proving me wrong.” Mallory grins and thanks him for asking.

Nicholas wants no kids. Louis is surprised and says “you do realize, I'm expecting a child at the end of the year.” Nicholas says “really? I honestly didn't believe it.” Louis looks surprised and asks why not. Nicholas spills his guts about being a gay Prince William Stan. Britney wants none, didn't know he knocked a girl up and doesn't want a baby.

Charlotte’s pov:

On Monday, the first episode of the selection airs. The first day is insane, they have it in a few minute clips, and only highlighting certain people. They all like Harry, Liam, Niall and of course Zayn. Ed is okay, but Charlotte thinks he might be going home. They jump around to a lot of people and Sophia sticks out as one her brother hates with a passion. Daisy gasps and says “he was staring at Harry.” Fizzy giggles and says “they locked eyes, oh my god.” Charlotte says “Larry Stylinson.” Fizzy says “yes!! That's their ship name, tweet it from the twitter account.” Charlotte tweets out William and Harry heart emojis.

They have more one on ones with certain boys throughout the episode. Louis ends up telling one of the boys that he's never slept with a boy, so he's not sure what position he’d like better. The guy tells him that he won't bottom either, not even for Louis. A guy named Alex also suggests that Louis is a typical bottom size. A girl name Brittney acts rude to their staff, and another girl named Vicky acts like she's now a lady in waiting after a few weeks in the palace. Charlotte rolls her eyes and can instantly figure out who's going home so far on Tuesday's live eviction.

On Tuesday, they start to broadcast live from the grand hallway of the palace at 8:00. They show Louis and Sophia making up. Sophia apologizes, and Louis apologizes too. Louis confesses he lied, he was actually staring at Harry Styles. Sophia looks surprised. Louis blushes and admits that they made eye contact, so he had to look away quickly because he had been caught staring. Sophia bursts into giggles and says “aw, how cute.” They hug it out. Charlotte is disappointed. Louis and Eleanor make up, then agree to have tea together for gossip purposes.

Louis and Jo-Anna talk, and Louis winces because he calls her Johannah. The girl spits out her tea and freaks out. Charlotte realizes instantly why he had to make up with the girls. There are more pressing matters.

They show more interactions between Louis and the contestants. Louis and Sidney get into a heated sass off, but bust out laughing at the end. Louis smiles wider than he has with any other girl.

They start the eliminations at 9:00. Louis just calls the names “Joy-Anna, Brittney, Aiden, Alex, Caleb, and Nicholas.” They all are shocked, but hug everyone goodbye.

Cassandra starts to act weird and almost passes out. Everyone screams. Johannah instantly helps Cassandra, followed by Louis. Louis has everyone move into the ballroom, and has Paddy as well as Paul escort the ones who have been eliminated to their rooms to gather their belongings. 

Harry stays behind with their mother and helps get Cassandra to breathe since they don't know what's wrong. Johannah leaves with Cassandra and promises the boys to keep them updated. Louis looks at her and she just nods her head. Louis nods his head and pulls Harry away gently. Louis assures Harry that she'll be fine.

James interviews everyone who had highlights that the public wants to get to know. James interviews Sophia, Eleanor and Niall. James asks Niall what he told the prince to make him look like shocked. Niall says “honestly mate, I don't even remember. But it was insane, like I felt this insane connection to Prince William, I can't even describe it.” James says “like soul mates?” Niall says “yeah, like soul mates.” James brings Louis over. Louis says “I felt a weird connection to Niall too, I don't know if I’d call it soul mates though. Because I had the connection with Liam, and Harry too. I had it with Zayn too, but I think it's different because Zayn was actually my best mate growing up.” 

James looks surprised and says “really!?” Louis smiles and says “really.” Zayn is called over and he sits down with Louis. Zayn hugs him and says “hi babe.” Louis says “hi babe, don't tell them anything embarrassing about me.” Zayn says “same to you babe.” Louis smirks and says “not even your least embarrassing ones?” Zayn says “I'm an open book pumpkin. Go ahead.” Louis says “you've had your nails painted pink.” Zayn says “so have you, we grew up with the girls. Anything they did to me, they did to you.” 

They get their faces super close like they're going to fight, before bursting into giggles like always.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra arrives back to the palace that evening. Cassandra tells everyone that she just got too dehydrated, and overheated, but she's alright now. Harry says “how many weeks along are you?” Cassandra says “um.” Cassandra looks at Louis for help. Louis just nods his head in encouragement. Cassandra sighs and says “I'm actually not pregnant anymore.” They all gasp. 

Niall says “then why did you build the nest?” Cassandra says “it's a coping mechanism, and it's helping me to keep pumping breast milk.”

Cassandra takes a deep breath and says “they're all alive, and fine.” Everyone is glad to hear that. Harry asks how long she's been without the babies. Cassandra whispers “since mid September.” Everyone gasps. Harry says “you’ve been letting me talk to your stomach like you had babies in there for three weeks? I kept waiting for a kick or anything.” Cassandra apologizes, she's just starting to try to lose the pregnancy weight. And she could tell how much Harry loved babies, right away and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying that they weren't in there.” 

Harry understands, hugs Cassandra and says “I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude right now, but since your not really a pregnant momma, I'm not helping you, yes?” Cassandra understands. Harry says “also, it's going to take a few days for me to trust anything you tell me, I'm sorry, it's just my own coping mechanism.” Everyone laughs at that.

With six people gone, Louis can finally breathe a bit more, but 41 people is still a lot. Louis says “hey Nancy?” Nancy says “yes?” Louis says “let’s say hypothetically, I’d like to get rid of more than three this week.” Nancy says “woah, woah woah, you’re already thinking of next week? We planned on ten total the first week. You only got rid of 6, so that's four more you can eliminate on Friday without screwing up the whole selection.” Louis says “oh wow.” Nancy says “so is it three for Friday or next week?” Louis says “this week, Friday. I just feel like the public and I are overwhelmed with the amount of contestants.” Nancy says “I know you are, but once we’re done with this week, it’ll start flying. I promise.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Nancy says “besides, we’re planning a lot smaller dates for the rest of this week, I promise.” Louis is relieved. Nancy says “your first date is with Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry, Shawn and Edward. Second date is with Eleanor, Sophia, Cassandra, Madison, Mallory and Alanna.” Louis looks surprised.

Nancy says “third and fourth dates are different. Third is Garret, Bradley, Logan, Kevin, Patrick, Randall and Zachary. Fourth is Trevor, Sebastian, Matthew, Scott, Johnathan and Christopher. You one on one is with Anthony.”

Louis says “which one is first?” Nancy smirks and says “your group date with the ladies in the tea room.”

Louis has fun with the ladies in the tea room, they gossip about everyone. Madison gossips about Harry and Zayn, which rubs Louis the wrong way.

Louis second date is with Anthony, Louis decides to Segway into kids. Louis says “do you want kids?” Anthony says “yes, totally.” 

Louis smiles and says “how many do you want?” Anthony grins and says “how many do you want?” Louis says “oh I don't know, a dozen?” Anthony laughs and says “could we compromise at six?” Louis huffs, folds his arms and says “nope!!!” 

Anthony giggles and says “anything else?” Louis says “did you see my interview with James Corden?!” Anthony laughs and says “that you knocked a girl up? Yes Prince William, I think everyone saw that before they sent in their applications. I'm not judging you for that.”

Louis says “oh, okay.” Anthony says “when is it due to arrive?” Louis smiles, grins and says “right after Christmas, right in the middle of the selection!! Isn't that wonderful?!” Anthony says “actually yeah, it is.” Louis smiles and says “do you want to adopt or surrogate?” Anthony admits he’s only ever thought of adopting. Louis smiles and says “what about a surrogate?” Anthony agrees and asks why all of these questions about kids.

Louis decides to jump straight to the gun and just spit it out. Louis says “so much for beating around the bush. We’ve got a law in Jenovia, it's a bit of a clause specifically for the heirs to the Jenovian throne. They must be blood relatives.” Anthony says “as long as one can be mine too.” 

Louis winces and says “yeah, but he or she could never rule Jenovia.” Anthony looks surprised and says “what?” Louis says “it's Jenovian law, ruler must be blood related.” Anthony says “so any kids, they’d have to be yours first?” Louis says “I'm sorry.” Anthony says “it's alright, you don't make the laws, not yet at least.” Louis says “what's that supposed to mean?” 

Anthony says “I mean you could be like a dictator, right? Could force into law that the heir doesn't have to be blood.” Louis glares and says “we have a government just so you’re aware. Parliament and the queen make decisions on laws together. No one is higher than the others in there.” Anthony says “oh.” Louis says “I'm not going to make demands of parliament, especially if the demand only benefits me. Not the people of Jenovia.” Louis ends the date pretty quickly after that.

Louis has his date with the Jenovian citizens next. They all are offended that Anthony suggested that Louis forgo all Jenovian traditions slash laws when it comes to the throne, ruling and governing of Jenovia. Louis feels a million times better about what he told Anthony after that and thanks all of them profusely. 

On Thursday, Louis has a date with Frederick, Andrew, Trevor, Sebastian, Matthew, Scott, Johnathan and Christopher.

Louis gently brings up Jenovian laws. They are more than curious. Louis says “hypothetically, if I were to choose one of you in the end, how would you feel about children?” They all would want children, one hundred percent. Louis is relieved to hear that and says “are you all aware of the subject I'm trying to breach?” Fredrick asks “what subject?” Louis smiles nervously and says “I um, got a girl pregnant, before the selection. It's mine.” Fredrick says “oh that's wonderful! When is it due?” Louis says “after Christmas.” Trevor says “oh wow.” Fredrick says “why were you so afraid to bring that up?” Louis says “I brought it up the second day and Lord Nicholas didn't want children at all.” They gasp. Louis says “he thought my child wasn't real, can you believe that?!” They ask how the heck he thought that. Louis has no idea, honestly.

Louis says “I wanted to know how many kids all of you would like. If that's alright?” They all think that's a fair question. Louis says “money is obviously not a problem for a surrogate or adoption. So there's no limit basically.” They giggle and agree. Louis says “lets say hypothetically, I want at least six kids.” They all think that's not to bad. Scott says “would you compromise at three? I only would want three.” Louis says “I don't want to upset anyone, I already upset Anthony very badly, so let's switch subjects.” They all agree to that, and talk about FIFA. Louis grins and talks about football teams in the UK. 

Louis says “oh, I just had another thought about the baby. Would you all be okay with that baby becoming your child as well or not?” They all would be okay with it.

Louis says “another hypothetical for you, if I were to go broke tomorrow, would you still want to court me?” Fredrick says “no.” Louis asks the rest of them. They all bow their heads and say “no.” Louis leaves crying. He’s always been afraid of people never truly liking him for him. Only for the crown. Johannah hugs him. 

Louis talks to the camera and says “I’ve always wondered when I'm dating people, if they're truly interested in me or just the throne. My last girlfriend, Lady Hannah, everything was going okay, but then she started to drop non stop hints about engagement. We’d only been dating for less than 6 months, it felt way too soon to me. She ended up dumping me in the end.”

Harry's pov:

The boys that went on the group date with the prince return pretty tense. Fredrick breaks down crying and tells Niall he fucked up so badly. Niall comforts the lad and ask what he did. Fredrick refuses to say. 

Prince William returns looking so devastated, hurt and just beyond done. The cameras focus on the Prince only. Harry thinks that's insane since there are eight boys who also went on the date who are crying too. The queen says “Nancy!!!!” Nancy says “yes your Majesty?” The queen says “I want the video of that date, right now. And I call who goes home this week, one of them made my son cry.” 

Harry's jaw drops. The queen glares at the eight boys and says “I will get to the bottom of all of your sobbing.” The eight boys leave the area. Niall follows his friend Fredrick. Anthony says “wait.” They stop. Anthony says “did he tell you about the extremely unfair Jenovian law?” Fredrick says “no, something much worse.” Anthony follows the group of boys, mainly out of curiosity.

Harry gets up and hugs the Prince. Prince William hugs back and cries more. Prince William whispers “can we talk in private?” Harry whispers “sure.”

Harry and William go into the dining room. They're followed by a camera man. William stays in Harry's arms until he lets go first. Harry wipes away the Prince’s tears. Prince William catches his breath and whispers “would you still be interested in me if I wasn't a prince?” Harry whispers “yes, I mean so far we have a lot in common. Both of our mums got remarried to men that we now see as dads, we both had sisters that painted our nails growing up, you just had five to fend off while I just had the one.” Louis giggles. Harry says “you wanna learn sign language too.”

William smiles and says “thanks Harry, you’re making me feel better.” Harry says “good, and also, this is the second hug that you let go first.” William says “well I’m sorry, but I needed that hug.” Harry says “the biggest difference is probably that you grew up in this palace, while I grew up in a much smaller home.” William says “you think I grew up here?” Harry says “yeah.” William says “seriously?” Harry says “I can imagine a mini you, about five or six, just running around this palace like a monkey.” Margret starts bawling at that. Margret excuses her self to pull herself together. 

Louis’ pov:

Harry looks surprised by Margret’s behavior. Louis says “tell me more about me as a little boy running around the palace.” Harry says “oh I can imagine you going into every single room, jumping on the beds and getting caught every single time.” Louis laughs harder and says “well now you’ve got me wishing that I did grow up here! That sounds fucking awesome.” Harry says “wait, you didn't grow up here?” 

Louis guides Harry out of the dining hall through a secret doorway, takes him into the study and says “no, I actually didn't find out that I was a prince until I turned 16.” Harry gasps. Louis says “we joke that it's a family tradition, passed down from my Great- great Grandmother, Clairise Renalyde.” Harry says “really?” Louis smiles and says “yeah, my grandmother, Amelia Moinette Therompolis Renaylde didn't find out that she was a Princess until she turned sixteen. Her father died in a car accident, that's the only reason she found out that she was a princess.” Harry says “wow.” 

Louis says “you know the princess diaries movies?” Harry gasps and says “no way?” Louis says “yeah, way.” Harry says “oh my god, and they said this country didn't exist!” Louis bursts into laughter and says “they also butchered the name worse than I butcher the French language.” Harry doubles over laughing and so does Louie. 

Louis and Harry sit down in the living area. Harry says “wow this is nice.” Louis says “it's our living room.” Harry says “no way?” Louis giggles and says “yes way.” Harry says “you have so many living areas.” Louis laughs and says “the grand hallway sofas were moved from the theater area.” Harry gasps and says “a theater area?!” Louis giggles and says “yep.”

Harry says “tell me more.” Louis says “what do you want to know?” Harry says “where did you grow up?” Louis says “well we started out in Doncaster actually.” Harry looks surprised. Louis says “me mum had a normal job, Mark had a normal job, and we lived in a tiny town house.” Harry gasps and says “no way?” 

Louis says “yeah way. Was me, Lotts and Fizz all crammed into one room for a few years. I was like 10 when they divorced, Dais and Phebs were like 3 or 4. We lived really close to Zayn my whole life, mum meet dan, we all moved closer to London. Zayn's family moved too for some reason, which is quite weird now that I think about it, but oh well. On and the baby twins were born at whatever age I was, I don't remember at this point.” 

Harry giggles and says “how old are they?” Louis says “that's none of your business.” Harry giggles and says “you're funny.” Louis grins and says “yay, someone appreciates my humor.” Louis ends up with his head in Harry's lap. Harry talks about his child hood with Gemma in homes chapel. He too grew up in a tiny house, his mum meet Robin when he was like 9 and they got married when he was 12. They moved to their current house, him his mum and Gemma when he was 10, then Robin moved in with them. Louis and Harry switch positions while they continue to talk about their lives. Louis plays with Harry's hair. 

Harry tells Louis about the first boy who ever kissed him, it was on the cheek, but still, it was magical for Harry. Louis is surprised, but encourages him to continue. Harry doesn't want to, he’d rather keep the memory to himself. Louis tells him he's extremely jealous. Harry says “then kiss me you fool.” Louis leans over and kisses Harry on the lips. Harry's surprised, but kisses him back. Louis pulls away because of the intensity of sparks. He's never felt sparks like that before. He feels alive. Harry just says “wow, you sure you’ve never kissed a boy?” Louis says “positive, you’re the first boy I ever kissed.” Harry's smile grows. Louis says “and first on camera kiss of this here selectioneeh!” Harry says “that wasn't French.” Louis lights up and says “you understood what I was aiming for!! Oh god, you're perfect Harry Styles.” Louis goes off into a day dream kind of state.

Harry says “I'm actually lost, so can you come out of la la land to get us back?” The camera guy says “don't look at me, I just followed you kids.” He smirks and says “by the way, you two make a very cute couple.” Harry says “thank you.” Louis snaps out of it and leads the way back to the part of the palace that they both are familiar with. They both sigh in relief. Louis says “oi, none of you are fun. I love to just sneak off and go through all of the secret hallways to get around the palace.”

Zayn's pov:

Harry and Louis return after being gone for like an hour. Harry says “sorry, we kinda got lost.” Louis laughs and says “we were never lost Harold, I swear to you.” Harry says “sure Jan, keep telling yourself that. We were lost.” The camera man nods the camera up and down. Zayn bursts out laughing. Louis pulls Niall to his feet and says “do you like adventure?” Niall says “if it's code for getting lost, no thank you.” Louis tries Liam. Liam says “no! This is a very bad idea Prince William.” Louis looks at Zayn and says “please?!” Zayn sighs, gets up and says “lead the way.” Louis grins and says “sweet!!” The camera guy groans and follows them. 

Louis smirks and says “we gotta ditch him.” Zayn says “what?!” Louis says “Zayn, I'm about to take you to a room that is so top secret that the entire staff doesn't even know about it. I like my escape rooms, I ain't showing all of them to the entire staff. This one, my mother especially can't see.” Zayn says “do you take all of the boys to this room?” Louis glares and says “haha, no I don't.” 

Louis leads Zayn upstairs. The camera man follows. Louis leads Zayn to the end of the hallway. The camera man turns around and goes down the elevator. Louis leads Zayn to the middle of the hallway and touches the statue. Zayn gasps. Louis covers his mouth and guides him into the secret hallway. Louis turns on the light. Louis whispers “be very very quiet Malik, mother has sonic hearing.” Zayn nods his head. They both tiptoe through the hallway and stop at a vent. Louis smirks and they both listen in on the queen with Nancy.

Johannah says “I want all production of this selection to stop. Anthony for sure will be leaving this palace!! I want eyes constantly on Sebastian, Trevor, Kevin, Matthew, Scott, Fredrick, Christopher and Andrew. Hell I might pull an I am the queen, I get final say over every single person including my son!!!” Nancy says “yes your highness.” 

Charlotte's pov:

They start commercials for an explosive week on the selection Wednesday evening. They're going to air episodes every Thursday and Friday, unless this explosive week changes everything. 

The girls watch it without the twins. Aunt Trisha joins them with Zayn's sisters. It's a two hour episode filled with an explosive one on one date, a group date and an explosive group date. The group date ends with Louis crying to the camera and talking about his fears with dating. The girls cry. They cheer for Johannah comforting Louis and yelling at the boys.

They show Anthony going with the eight boys from the group date. Then they show Harry, going straight to Louis to comfort him. Fizzy says “aw!!” Saaffa says “Zaynie, comfort Loubear, please!!” 

Trisha turns it off because of the boys going away from the group. The girls whine that they want to see Larry make out. Trisha giggles and turns it back on. They're talking about everything they have in common. Trisha rewinds because they're lost. Charlotte gasps at Louis’ question to Harry because his question caused others to say no. Fizzy starts crying because Harry says yes, he’d still be interested in him. 

Louis’ pov:

The girls call Louis sobbing on Thursday night over his chat with Harry. Louis just asks how they saw everything from the last two days already. They tell him what aired. Louis says “my gossip time with the girls didn't air?!! Oh snap, bitches don't wanna show Madison gossiping about Zayn and Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished writing the second week, so lots of chapters coming soon. Unfortunately Eleanor and Sophia are still around.


	7. Second Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second elimination happens. Drama with Cassandra. Louis tells Harry his full name.

Louis’ pov:

On Friday right after breakfast, Nancy and his mother want to speak to him. Nancy says “who do you want eliminated your majesty?” Johannah says “Anthony and all of the other boys who were on that date.” Nancy says “your majesty, it's only in our plans for ten total this week.” Johannah understands. Nancy says “do you have any idea what you want to do?” 

Louis thinks about what he wants to do. On the one hand, he thinks his mother is right, he needs to prove to the Jenovian people that their laws matter to him. On the other hand, what if he's destined to be in a pack? He's heard crazy shit about the one direction boys from being a teacher and a song he wrote as Louie Mos-vitz-Ca got chosen for their second album. He's written quite a few songs, to the point that he has a black card in the name Louis’ Mos-vitz-ca, it's how he escapes from the life of the palace without his mother knowing. 

Louis realizes that he needs to get rid of most of the boys, that way he has less people and could maybe do something insane like take a trip to somewhere with a few of them.

But then he thinks about the babies as well as Cassandra. That terrifies Louis, what if Harry, hell what if Zayn, Liam, Niall or Ed wouldn't be okay with the fact that he slept with someone, told them to join the selection and then cuts her off the second she's done pumping milk?

Louis leaves the room, promising to think or go on a date first before returning with answers, and Cassandra is hugging Anthony in the hallway. Anthony and Cassandra are crying. Cassandra says “send me home too.” Louis says “are you insane?! Come here.” Louis hugs her and says “why would I send you home? I actually enjoy your company.” Cassandra says “but you can't hold what these boys said to your question against them. This was a selection, everyone who sent in an application was under the impression that it's only because you're the prince and trying to find your future partner. So I'm saying you might as well send me home too.” Louis says “you have a good point actually.” Cassandra looks surprised.

Louis says “but Anthony isn't okay with the Jenovian blood relative clause.” Anthony says “it's true, I suggested he become a dictator, which was truly just awful of me.”

Cassandra's jaw drops and she slaps him. Cassandra leaves upset. Anthony returns to the group.

Johannah hears and says “what's she referring to?” Louis says “nothing mother.” Johannah says “no no, it's something.” Louis says “just the fact that all of these people who are here, are here because I'm a prince.” Johannah says “so? Unless you're still extremely bothered by the idea of being royal. I honestly thought we were through this phase and onto the other side of it, already.” Louis says “we were, at least I thought.” Johannah says “where are we then?” Louis sighs and says “I don't know, somewhere in the middle I guess, this week just kinda brought everything up to the surface again.” 

Johannah says “talk to some of the other boys that you didn't speak to this week, like knight Bradley, he’s from Jenovia you know.” Louis smiles and thanks her for the idea. Louis goes into the dining room where everyone is waiting for him.

Louis asks to speak to Bradley in private. Bradley says “what's up Prince Willy?” Louis winces so hard. Harry bursts into laughter. Louis says “oi, what's so funny Harold?” Harry just laughs harder, squeals and says “he called you Willy!” Louis says “yeah? I know, it's absolutely cringeworthy, but how is it this funny?” Harry says “Willy, as in your dick!!” Bradley squeals, looks so mortified and says “oh my god, I'm so sorry prince William, I had no idea it’d come across like that.” The others burst into laughter and everyone says “Prince Willy!!” Louis gets upset and says “oi!! No more calling me prince Willy, does everyone understand?!” They all agree. Bradley and Louis leave the room.

Bradley flirts with him, but Louis still isn't liking or connecting with him. Louis says “look Bradly, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling this at all, right now.” Bradley says “I figured, every time I try to call you a nickname, you wince like it's the most cringeworthy thing in the entire world.” Louis says “is it that obvious?” Bradley says “yep, no hard feelings though mate, I knew this was coming. Honestly expected to go home on Tuesday, so did Garret, but give him a chance, he's kinda funny and super sweet.” Louis says “I’ll think about it.”

Louis asks for Garret. Garret gets up and says “hi!!” Louis says “hi.” Garret says “prince Billy, is it okay if I call you Billy?” Louis winces so hard and flinches at the horrible nickname. Garret kinda hisses and says “I take it from your face that you hated that nickname?” Louis says “horrible!!!” 

Garret shrugs and says “ah well, was nice to see the palace, I thought I was going home after the first week. So did Patrick, but he thought it was because he was normal.” Louis is genuinely surprised and says “you do realize that my mother chose you.” Garret’s eyes go wide. Louis says “my mother, choose you for my selection.” Garret says “ew!! The queen is the one that choose me?! Oh my god, oh my god.”

Louis returns with Garret. Garret bows down to the queen and says “your majesty, I'm honored that you chose me for your son's selection.” Harry's jaw drops. Louis just smirks and winks at him.

Johannah looks shocked, glares at Louis and says “oi, you're the one that asked me to pick the knights, lords and sirs.” Louis says “difference is I demanded Payne, Horan and Malik be put on the board.” Johannah says “okay, okay, god.” Johannah rolls her eyes.

Louis smirks and asks to speak to Logan, Patrick, Scott, Edward, Lucas and Fredrick. They all go with Louis into the library. Louis grins and says “how many kids do you all want?” Edward grins and says “6 to twelve, possibly more.” Lucas blushes and says “12.” Fredrick blushes and says “I want a big family, but I’ve never actually thought that hard about the number of kids.” Louis says “I do too, do you want babies?” Lucas lights up and says “yes!!” Louis smiles and says “is it okay if the first one is already on the way?” Lucas smiles and says “of course.” Logan still only wants 5 max. Scott still only wants three max, and wants all three at different times. Logan agrees with that, he couldn't handle twins. Louis smiles and thanks them for their honesty. They all return to the big group.

At 7:30, they're all gathered in the grand hallway to start getting ready for the evening’s eviction ceremony. Louis has Anthony, Scott, Logan, Garret and Bradley in mind for eviction.

They all get situated in the theater room on the risers. Louis stands around with the contestants. 

James walks in. They get the interview area set up to talk to everyone. 

At 8:00, they go live. James grins and says “hello, welcome to the palace of Jenovia, we are live here at the selection. So we have a bit of an episode for you today, before we start this ceremony, roll the VT.” 

During the Willy moment with Bradley, everyone cracks up so hard. James interviews Louis right after it is over. 

James squeaks and says “your mother, picked out who you’d date?” Louis sighs and says “I know. Also, this is an announcement for every single one of you. I'm begging you, please don't call me Willy, Billy or any variation of William. Just William is fine, yes?” They all nod their heads. James bursts into laughter and calls Harry over. Harry walks over giggling and snickering. 

James grins and says “you’ve got quite a dirty mind there dear Harold.” Harry says “no I don't, but the second Bradley said the nickname, it's the only thing that popped into my head, making me die in laughter.” James bursts into laughter too and says “I never made the connection until you brought it up!!” Louis, Harry and James just crack up in laughter. 

Harry starts wheezing from laughter. Louis says “okay, alright, enough with the jokes, both of you!” James just laughs and says “oh Harry, you are too funny lad.” Louis realizes Harry's having an asthma attack and says “can someone get his asthma medicine?!” 

Zayn says “I will!!” Zayn runs out of the room. They cut to a commercial break. Harry stays on the couch with the nebulizer going.

Harry's pov:

William keeps Harry's attention on him. Harry looks into his eyes and starts to feel lost in them. They're so blue, Harry never really looked into them before. They're soft and open, yet at the same time looking into Harry's eyes as if he can read his soul or worse his mind.

Prince William smiles at Harry. Harry thinks to himself, yep, mind reader, fucking christ. The prince tilts his head and says “what are you thinking about?” Harry says “wondering if you're a mind reader or not.” He laughs and says “definitely not, super random, but okay.”

As soon as it's done, William whispers in his ear “no octors, otay?” Harry calms down, but he also wants to slap that guy Louie for telling the prince about his adorable words. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “what are you thinking?” Harry says “I wanna slap whoever told you those words.” Louis whispers into his ear “oh pumpkin, don't hit yourself too hard darling, you told me the adorable words yourself sweetheart, late at night.” Harry gasps. Louis grins and whispers “allow me to properly introduce my self, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson, the crowned prince of Jenovia.” Harry gasps again and whispers super quietly “can I call you Lou then?” 

Louis whispers super quietly “of course you can, and now Zayn is no longer the only person to know my first name.” Harry grins and feels special. Louis says “now I think it's only fair you told me your middle name.” Harry laughs and says “Edward.” Louis says “Harry Edward Styles…very posh, now as payback I'm calling you Edward for a few days.” Harry groans and says “oh fucking hell, you’re just a little shit Tomlinson.” 

Louis grins and says “oh goodie, someone I can actually banter with who doesn't mention I'm a prince in their comebacks.” Harry says “why would they do that? They can just say that you're short, that's a better comeback than anything else.” Louis squawks and says “well I can't help that you’re legs are so fucking long, I'm 5’9 for your information.” Harry says “and I'm 6’1.” Louis jaw drops. Harry smirks and says “yeah sweetheart, not so tall now, eh?” Louis says “I stand by being 5’ 9!!” Harry says “uh hun, sure babe.”

Everyone cracks up at their bantering. Once Harry returns to the risers, James says “who have you chosen to eliminate?” Louis smiles and says “I’ve chosen to eliminate Anthony, Bradley, Garret and Scott.”

They all hug their friends goodbye. The cameras stop rolling after James sends the episode off. The entire crew leaves after that. The boys won't be leaving until the morning, everyone is surprised by that.

Zayn's pov:

Harry says “Louis told me his first name.” Zayn says “oh good, now I can call him more nicknames with Louie in it.” Harry says “like what?” Zayn says “Lou bear, Loueeh, achoo.” Harry giggles and says “good.”

On Saturday, Louis is starting to look like he needs a break from everyone and his mother keeps dropping hints of permission to do something insane.

On Monday, Cassandra has problems with her breathing. She's taken to the hospital and they're all told she's going to be spending the night there until further notice. They're all surprised. Lady Eleanor wants to be with her, so does Lady Sophia, Lady Madison and Lady Mallory. All of them are taken to the hospital that Cassandra is at. Louis is taken there with them. At the visitors desk, Louis says “hi, we’re here to visit Cassandra?” The nurse smiles and says “um she hasn't been hospitalized mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “oh.” His usual person arrives, gasps and hugs him tightly before saying “hello again, you know what? At this point, the entire hospital staff knows who you are, you can just go. No one is going to stop you.” Louis grins and says “thanks love, come on girls.” They are surprised and follow him.

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets to see Cassandra first. Cassandra hugs him and says “hi.” Louis says “hi.” Samantha walks into the room. Louis says “hi, how many nights do you want to keep her here?”

Samantha says “it was pretty severe asthma attack, she needed atrovan with albuterol. She doesn't need to spend the night, but she needs to go back onto her controller medications for asthma as well as her rescue medication.” Louis is relieved. Cassandra is too. 

Louis tells the girls the good news. They all leave the area with her in a wheelchair. Louis asks to make a pit stop. They reluctantly agree. Louis asks her for the cooler box. Cassandra hands it to him and Louis takes it into the NICU. Nicole talks to Cassandra while Louis checks in on the kids. Louis says hello to all of them and promises to be there overnight again before they know it. They leave and head back to the palace.


	8. Week two, 1st overnight date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends time with the babies, dreams of Harry with babies and an idea hits him for the selection!! Louis asks his mother to order baby dolls and to visit him with Harry. Johannah meets her grandchildren without Harry. Harry's too sad, so Johannah asks Harry if he'd like to be Louis' special date for the day. Harry agrees and gets the surprise of his life with not four, not eight, but twelve. On Wednesday Louis leaves with an overnight date group to their smaller house with the twins. Louis reveals to all 14 of them his full name. And Niall finds all of the "hidden" food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit chapter nine next, no idea what date I will be posting it. I'm trying to keep the chapters between 4-6 thousand, but that's just not working too well. So the next ones could be over 7,000.

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves on Tuesday to go back to the hospital by himself because Savanah called his cell phone. A camera crew wants to go with him, so Louis agrees to let them come. Louis warns Jennifer a head of time.

At the hospital, Louis leads them to the visitors desk. The lady grins wide, hugs him and says “hi, we’ve missed seeing you everyday.” Louis laughs and thanks her. She asks how the selection is going. Louis tells her they're driving him mad to be honest. She laughs and gives them all visitor passes. She asks if they know he's bringing an entire camera crew. Louis says “yep.” She smirks and says “good luck getting into that area with that big camera.”

At the NICU, they're not let in because one of them has a bit of a fever. Louis is let in and then told he’s going to have to be put in isolation from anyone who is sick at the palace.

The camera crew leaves quickly and notifies the queen that someone could be sick. Louis thanks them for that. The nurses were serious. Louis doesn't have a fever at all, so they let him go into the babies rooms. Louis lets his mother know that he's in desperate need of a break, a baby break. His mother completely forgot about them. Louis gets to feed all four of the older girls bottles. He gets a bit emotional. Savannah lets him hold Melanie for the first time too. Louis cries and says “hi princess.” She smiles wide, opens her little eyes and they just look at each other for a while. She cries because she's hungry and Louis feeds her the bottle. Louis rocks the girl and burps her too. Louis ends up falling asleep with Joey in his arms from exhaustion. The nurse gently wakes up Louis and takes the baby to put back in his crib. Louis lets go and then takes a nap. 

Louis dreams about Harry with real babies and an idea hits him instantly. Louis asks his mother to order 37 baby dolls. She thinks he's insane and has lost it. Louis asks her to come to the NICU and bring Harry with her.

A half hour later his mother tells him that she is there and Harry didn't want to come to the hospital with her. Louis meets his mum and introduces her to all of his new hospital staff friends. She gets a visitors badge as well. Louis takes his mother to the NICU area and she doesn't have a fever. Louis smiles and says “I'd like to introduce you to your grand babies.” Johannah looks shocked and says “I'd love to meet them.” 

Louis introduces her to Paige, Faith, Olivia and Hope. Johannah cries because her grand daughters are beautiful. Louis grins and says “I’ve got someone else to introduce you to, yes?” Johannah agrees.

Louis takes her to see the last four that are in the dark a bit still, plus are just a lot smaller. Nicole helps cover their eyes to turn on the light. Louis grins and says “meet Elizabeth, Kyle-Renee, Mason and Alexis.” His mother gasps, that's eight? Louis grins and says “oh mother, i haven't even introduced you to princess yet!!” She cries and hugs him before agreeing to order as many baby dolls as the sites will allow. Louis smirks and tells her to go insane. Louis introduces her to Melanie, Joey, Salvatore and Nathan. Johannah cries more and thinks that they're all just perfect.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah returns to the palace and gets in contact with the school districts in the two areas of the palaces. Johannah asks if they need baby dolls at all or if they have them already. Most of the schools already have baby dolls for their classes. Johannah asks every single school districts principals if they need replacement dolls. Quite a few do, and Johannah tells them what they're doing for the selection and that the new dolls will be donated to the schools. If the dolls got harmed by someone in their selection, her son will probably eliminate the person on the spot.

Johannah tells Nancy the prince’s crazy week idea, she thinks that's too much too soon. Johannah agrees, but tells her that she's contacting the companies to purchase as many as she can. Nancy tells her that they're a bit nuts. Johannah agrees honestly.

Johannah sees that Harry's very upset about the babies still and Cassandra not being completely honest with him. Johannah smiles and asks Harry if he’d like to be Louis’ special date today. Harry is surprised and agrees instantly.

Johannah takes Harry to the hospital and gets visitor passes for the NICU. 

Harry's pov:

Harry sees Jennifer and looks surprised. Jennifer looks surprised, smiles and says “hello sweetie.” Jennifer hugs Harry and Harry hugs her back. Jennifer quietly asks Harry if he's visiting babies? Harry nods his head. Jennifer explains that a lot of the babies have weak immune systems, so they take everyone's temperature to make sure no one has a fever. Harry understands what she's asking and whispers quietly “okay, only you.” Jennifer whispers “I know, I just wanted to let you know, didn't want anyone to scare you.” Harry thanks her quietly and finally lets go first. Louis smiles at him. Jennifer takes Harry's temperature as well as Johannah's.

Louis leads Harry to the end of the NICU. Louis rubs Harry's back and says “can I introduce you to someone?” Harry nods his head. Louis leads Harry to the second largest room. Louis says “I’d like to introduce you to my princess and princes.” Harry giggles.

Louis says “this is Melanie.” Harry gasps and says “hi princess, you're so adorable.” Melanie grins and grabs Louis hands. Louis scoops her up and holds her in his arms. Louis asks if Harry wants to hold her. Harry says that he's afraid he’ll break her. Louis understands and puts her down to nap a bit. Melanie cries for him. Louis coos and coos. Louis talks to her and promises to be right back. In the hallway, Louis asks Nicole, Jennifer as well as Savannah about moving Melanie. They all have to talk about it.

Louis introduces Harry to the four girls. Harry hugs him and whispers “can I hold Hope?” Louis grins and says quietly “sure.” Harry scoops up Hope and sits down with her in the chair. Harry says “Hope, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.” Harry talks to her in a baby voice. She grins at every single word that Harry says.

Johannah smiles and says “I’ll stay with Harry, you go to Melanie, or heck go see Alexis.” Louis giggles and thanks his mother. Louis leaves the room. Johannah scoops up Faith and says “hi Faith, I’m your grandmother.” Faith looks at her curiously and smiles. Johannah smiles and talks to her in a baby voice about how cute she is. She tells Faith that she's got Louis’ blue eyes. Harry smiles and whispers “they're so much bigger than the others.” Johannah agrees and whispers “the last four were probably squished, so if you can imagine, they're tinier than Melanie.” Harry looks surprised and confused, he thought there was only eight. Harry shrugs.

Johannah smiles and puts Faith down before talking to her other grand babies. Harry reluctantly puts Hope down into her crib. The nurse asks if they’d like to help Louis with feeding the babies. Johannah gasps, she’d love to help feed her grand babies. Louis protests, it's his only bonding time with every single child. They can help with diaper duties, except for the princesses, Melanie, Renee, Alexis and Elizabeth. Harry giggles. Louis grins and his mother agrees. That surprises Louis and he tells her that he was kidding. Johannah wasn't kidding about helping him.

Louis eventually realizes that their help will save him four extra mouths to feed. So Louis agrees to let them help. They both are excited. Louis helps teach Harry how to do it properly. Harry just lets Louis teach him as well as teaching him how to burp the babies, before moving onto the next. 

Harry asks to watch him with the rest. Louis agrees and takes Harry to the very last room. Jennifer follows him and helps get the babies out of the cribs. Jennifer hands him Kyle first. Louis thanks her. Harry asks if he's going to hurt one of them. Jennifer smiles and says “come here, I’ll show you how to hold them.” Harry says “okay.” Harry follows Jennifer over to another crib and Jennifer gets the side opened first. Jennifer shows Harry how to hold his arms first. Harry nods his head and folds his arms exactly like she showed him. She scoops up the baby and puts her into Harry's arms. She helps keep Harry's arms stable because he's so nervous about hurting the baby. Savannah walks in and says “oh wow.” 

Harry's arms are shaking. Jennifer asks her to take the baby and put her in the crib. Savannah quickly gets the baby into her arms and says “hello again Alexis.” Savannah puts her into the crib gently. The nurses help feed the other three. Louis and Harry move onto the middle room. Louis feeds all four with another nurse and then changes Kyle's diaper without Harry. Harry's a bit disappointed. 

Harry watches Johannah change diapers like an expert. The nurses do it even more amazingly though the holes in the cribs, before taking off the gloves and putting little sleeping masks on their faces. Harry coos and awes. Melanie cries until the little holes are shut again. She sighs in contempt. Harry frowns. The nurse explains that she's a pretty picky one, whenever Louis is around, all she wants is the little circles open, to grab his attention. Whenever he's not around, she's fussy until the circles are closed, like she needs them closed for comfort. They usually feed and change her through as little holes open as possible. 

Louis’ pov:

Melanie's tummy isn't doing right, it's making noises and she's very fussy. Louis coos and holds her hands while Jennifer listens to her tummy. She cries. Jennifer rubs her head gently since that's the only way they've been able to soothe her without taking her out of the crib completely.

Harry walks in, sees them trying to calm her down and tickles her feet with his finger. Melanie stops crying and smiles. Harry does it again, she smiles and giggles. Harry grins and giggles too. Melanie grins wider. Harry tickles her legs and she kicks while giggling. Harry giggles too and tells her she's absolutely the most adorable princess in the whole world. She grins so wide at that her eyes look like they're sparkling. Louis says “I'm getting jealous over here.” Harry giggles. Jennifer smiles and leaves quietly. 

Louis keeps comforting his baby girl, and then Savannah walks in with Jennifer. Savannah sighs and says “she was doing a lot better on the formula, not even Cassandra's strict food diet is helping her tummy problems.” Louis agrees.

Louis spends the night with the babies while Harry and his mother return to the palace. Harry thanks Louis for introducing him to his princes and princesses. Louis smiles and says “no problem, just don't warn anyone, yes?” Harry giggles and promises not to warn anyone.

Louis asks Nicole if he can go somewhere overnight. Nicole is surprised and asks where. Louis explains that they have a second house, about two hours away, and he’s thinking of taking a few people on a date there. Nicole thinks it should be okay if he went, but tells him to check with Savannah as well as Jennifer and David. Savannah asks how they'd get a hold of him. Louis tells them that he’ll have his cell phone with him constantly. The agree very hesitantly, but think the kids should be okay, they haven't really needed him at night yet. Otherwise they would’ve been calling him like crazy. 

Liam's pov:

On Wednesday morning, right after breakfast, Nancy says “alright everyone! Gather around in the dining hall please.” Everyone sits down around the grand table. Nancy says “we’re doing mixed group dates this week. First group is Abagail, Sophia, Vicky, Sidney and Pamela. Second group is Tracey, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle.” They all grin.

Nancy says “the third group is Kevin, Patrick, Randall, Madison, and Lucas. Fourth group is Desiree, Jacquline, Sabrina, Eleanor and Alanna. Juliette, Deanna, Zachary and Trevor. There will be two one on one dates, and we’re letting Prince William plan a special large group or three small group date so that everyone is included, on Saturday.” They all grin. Nancy says “three of you will not be here for that though, alright. Once Prince William returns, we’ll send one of the groups off with him.” Johannah walks in and says “how many groups are there this week?” Nancy says “5.” Johannah says “are any of them all girls?” Nancy says “um 3.” Johannah grins and says “excellent, come with me Nancy, I’ve got a bit of a date idea.”

Nancy goes with Johannah. Liam grins and says “no date for us, again!” Niall pouts and says “this sucks.” Liam says “hey, they're saving the best for last with the rest of us.” Everyone that is left giggles. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah says “Louis has a date idea and I approve of it.” Nancy says “what is it?” Johannah says “let me think it through logistically. There's 2 guest rooms, there's the two older girls rooms with queens, there's the twins room with two twin beds and then there's the older twins room with two queen beds. Then there is the master bedroom and my son’s bedroom. If the 4 oldest girls are there, that's four beds gone to them. But there would still be room for 8 girls.” 

Nancy says “woah, a second house?” Johannah grins and says “it's the smaller house we filmed in.” Nancy says “oh, like an overnight trip?” Johannah says “with a camera crew and everything, obviously.” Nancy says “I like it. What about without some of your children there?” Johannah says “I’d prefer that the older twins be there, because their room here at the palace is in use by two of the boys. With 8 of the girls gone, Lottie and Fizzy could stay in their rooms. But without Lottie and Fizzy, that frees up two more beds. Nancy grins and says “12 girls could go to the other house.”

Johannah smiles and says “now you're thinking like I'm thinking.” Louis walks downstairs in a different outfit and says “so, what did she say?” Nancy says “I said yes to her idea of taking 12 girls to the other house.” Louis pouts and say “I was hoping to pick the people that came with me.” Nancy says “that's fine.”

Louis thinks about it. Louis really wants to get all of the girls he thinks are omegas alone without any cameras around. He’s got a feeling Niall and Harry are omegas. Louis knows Zayn and Liam are alphas though, which is why he thought of bringing them. 

Louis suspects that Sophia, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Cassandra are also omegas. Louis asks to speak to his mother alone. Nancy is surprised, but leaves the room. Louis voices his concern about some omegas in the competition. Johannah is surprised, but agrees that they should find out for sure or not. Louis just isn't sure if the palace is the right place to do that with all of the cameras or their other house. Johannah agrees with the other house as the better spot, without the cameras. Johannah asks who he thinks is an omega. Louis tells her. Johannah asks if anyone else is sticking out to him as possible omegas. Louis says “Sidney, Niall, Harry, Juliette, Madison, Vicky and Tracey.” Johannah is surprised and says “I honestly suspected Lucas too.” Louis is surprised. Johannah says “sorry, I know it's not my place to discuss that, but he seems just way more submissive than the other boys. More submissive than Niall. Then there is Fredrick, if Niall is an omega, then Fredrick is for sure and so is Lucas.”

Louis agrees with that assessment and asks how he’d take 14 people to their other house. Johannah says “the twins, they can sleep in the master bedroom.” Louis agrees. 

Johannah gets Nancy and says “he’s come up with 14 names.” Nancy is surprised and says “wow, alright, lay it on me.” Louis smiles and says “Annabelle, Sabrina, Tracey, Vicky, Sidney, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Fredrick, Lucas, Juliette, Kristen and Abigail.” Nancy says “oh, a mix.” Louis says “is that a problem?” Nancy says “no, not at all.”

Louis goes into the dinning area and says “I’m planning every single date this week, I choose the groups, I'm choosing everything. Whatever they already told you, scratch it out of your minds. Tommo is taking over!!” They all cheer. Louis says “okay. If I call your name, head up to your rooms, pack a bag for one night and meet me in the grand hallway in 45 minutes. Annabelle, Sabrina, Tracey, Vicky, Sidney, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Lucas, Fredrick, Juliette, Kristen and Abigail.” The rest of the room gasps. 

Louis says “the rest of you, for today, I’ve got a very special treat on the way here for you all. Princess Charlotte and Felicity will be joining you for a few days. They're going to be sitting with all of you one on one answering some very pressing questions that they have.” They all cheer. Louis says “mainly probably about what they’ve seen on television, but they're not allowed to bring up last week, I’ve begged them not to. Alright, go go go!!” The fourteen of them leave the room quickly and pack an over night back.

Louis’ pov:

Louis packs his own overnight bag, but with only the necessities since he's got a whole closet at the other house too.

45 minutes later, they all leave the palace. They're driving in the large bus limo to the other place. Louis says “just so you know, it's a two hour car ride.” They're all surprised.

Eleanor's pov:

Three hours later, the four siblings arrive. The younger ones leave with Stacey. She skips through the grand hallway with the girl. Charlotte says “hello, I'm Charlotte.” Felicity grins and says “I'm Felicity.”

They choose to speak to the remaining ladies first. Felicity says “how is it going?” Sophia says “alright.” Charlotte says “honestly, I thought you were a goner week one.” Sophia says “so did I, but we have moved passed that now.” 

Harry's pov:

At the second palace, they all are surprised by the size. Louis says “welcome to our house, we live here most of the time. I’ll leave frequently to go to the palace, but we all like this one a bit better.” Zayn says “really?” Louis says “it's just cozier and we’re all much closer together. I think if we had grown up in the palace, we wouldn't mind the extra space, but because we grew up in smaller houses, this one feels more homey.”

Annabelle says “it's still absolutely beautiful.” Louis smiles and says “thank you, alright, come on in.” Louis leads them into the house. The twins yell “ZAYN!!” Zayn gasps and says “oh my goodness!! You’ve both gotten so big!!” They hug him at the same time. Louis laughs and says “surprise!!” They both hug Louis and he introduces them to everyone. They both hug everyone. Niall says “so how do we tell you two apart?” Daisy says “we’ll make it easier on you” and puts her hair up in a ponytail. Daisy says “there, is that better?” Niall says “oh good thinking, change the hair style.” They giggle. 

Louis shows them the rooms. Daisy and Pheobe guard their rooms. Harry giggles and says “can I see your room?” Daisy says “this isn't mine.” Louis says “it's my room and no you can't see it, it's an absolute disaster, trust me, probably looks like a tornado hit my room.” Pheobe bursts into giggles and says “actually since you haven't been here in a few weeks, it's still clean!!” Louis opens the door and gasps. Louis says “where's my piles of clothes?! They were nice and organized you know.” Daisy says “don't worry; you’ll have it trashed again in no time!!! We trust you to make it a mess.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at her. Louis assigns them different rooms. Vicky and Tracey are put in the younger twins room. Daisy and Phoebe are surprised that their mother wants to borrow their room for some of the contestants to sleep in for the night. They both agree to move into the master bedroom for the night. The girls pack up their technology and beg him to only put other girls in their room. Louis sighs and agrees. They cheer and grin. They both leave quickly to go to the master bedroom. Sidney, Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina get the older twins room. Louis says “Juliette and Kristen, one of the guest rooms.” They go into the second guest room. Louis asks the others if they have a room mate preference. Fredrick latches onto Niall and grins. Louis rolls his eyes and says “first guest room.” They go into the guest room.

Louis says “Zayn and Liam, Fizzy’s room.” They both go into Felicity's room. Louis grins and says “lastly, Harry and Lucas, Charlotte's room.” Lucas smiles and so does Harry. They go into Charlotte’s room with their stuff.

They spend the day playing board games, talking in the garden and just relaxing with the girls. Louis really relaxes around his sisters, they all crack jokes, tease each other and get into fights over silly things. 

After dinner, they are surprised by the staff bringing out sleeping bags as well as blankets for everyone. Daisy shrieks and says “movies!!!” Louis giggles. They all sit on the floor or the sofas. Louis chooses the floor with the twins. Harry does too so that he can sit with Louie. Daisy smirks and says “you two are so cute together.” Pheobe grins, sits up and says “we’ve come up with your couple name.” Louis looks surprised and says “really?” Pheobe says “your last name is Stylinson.” Louis says “okay, alright. Shoot the ship names at me.” Daisy smirks and says “well Annabelle and you are LouBelle.” Louis says “LOUBELLE?!” They burst into laughter. Louis says “I meant me and harry you goofs.” Daisy says “Larry Stylinson, no duh Louie!!” Louis says “oh!! Louie and Harry, I get it now.”

Niall says “wait what!? I'm lost.” Louis says “my first name is Louie, my middle name is William.” Niall gasps and says “oh my god, I called you Lou the first night!!” Louis says “I know, it freaked me the fuck out!!” Niall says “it seriously just slipped out, this is fucking crazy.” Louis giggles and says “I agree.”

Abigail says “wait, is that why we don't know the younger twins names?” Louis smiles and says “yeah, it's exactly why. They're Doris and Ernest.” Annabelle gasps and says “those names are beautiful.” Juliette says “extremely in sync with all of your first names.” Daisy says “Charlotte's first name is actually Haley.” Annabelle gasps. Zayn grins and says “you two are Amanda Daisy and Nina Phoebe.” Phoebe grins and says “this is why you're my favorite!!” Zayn laughs.

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas feels cramping happening and goes to the room to make sure it's not his period. Lucas goes straight to the bathroom and is relieved to see nothing yet. Lucas opens the cabinet, finds a package of pads and puts one in his panties just incase it starts this evening. Lucas wipes himself and sees that it's just clear slimy crap. Lucas hates that shit, it doesn't happen every single month, mostly every 3 months. It sometimes will come on the same week as a period, but it's so rare that it's only happened a few times. Lucas sighs, washes his hands and goes back out to the group in the living room.

Louis smiles and says “you alright?” Lucas smiles and says “yeah” before sitting back down. Fredrick whines that Niall is being a candy hog. Niall whines that Fredrick is always trying to steal his candy. Fredrick whines that Niall steals his all of the time, so it's only fair!! Louis snaps his head around and says “who gave you candy?” They both say “no one.” Louis says “then how did you get the candy?” Fredrick grins and says “pantry, in the kitchen, hidden in a box called secret candy stash.” Niall snorts and says “don't label your stash a secret stash, that's rule number one of secret candy stash. Mine is labeled oranges.” Fredrick gasps and says “oh my god, you’re a horrible friend.” Niall bursts into laughter and says “don't worry, I always share it with you.” Fredrick grins and thanks Niall for always sharing the secret candy stash with him. Harry shakes his head and rolls his eyes fondly. Louis just giggles and says “just don't tell Lottie or Fizzy.” Pheobe giggles and says “true!!”

They all go to bed after the movie is over. The girls hug their brother goodnight before going into the master bedroom. Louis tells all of them goodnight before going to bed himself. Harry and Lucas go into Charlotte's room for the night. 

Lucas changes the pad to a night time period one, just incase it comes. They usually will be combined on the last cleaning cycle of the year, which is why he's so worried. His mother told him when he first got it that it was just his vagina cleaning itself really well after three to four periods. Lucas is also glad that she didn't out him at all this time, like she usually does. He's also glad to have found period supplies since his room back at the palace has none. 

Lucas puts on his pajamas before leaving the bathroom. Harry says “I um usually just wear boxers to bed, if that's alright with you, unless you’d feel more comfortable with me in pajamas.” Lucas blushes and asks him if he could put on pajamas. Harry smiles and agrees before pulling out pink pajamas. Lucas thanks Harry. They try to go to sleep on the bed together. Lucas is so uncomfortable because of the cramps. Harry whispers “what's wrong?” Lucas whispers “cramps.” Harry rubs his stomach in circles. Lucas moves so that Harry can rub his back like that. Lucas sighs and whispers “thanks Harry, that's helping so much.” Harry smiles and whispers “no problem, let's try to sleep.” Lucas agrees quickly. Lucas and Harry fall asleep easily.

Harry's pov:

Harry dreams of Louis and the twelve babies. Harry dreams of Eleanor reacting to the twelve babies coming home and it's absolutely priceless. He just smirks in his sleep at the girl shrieking and freaking out because that's not what she signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry really hates Eleanor, sorry not sorry. His hatered will become more and more valid soon enough :)


	9. First waves of omega heats hit and FIFA Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis smells a heat and tries to figure out who it is. Louis questions everyone to find out who is an omega. Lady Sophia's heat starts. Once the group date returns to the palace, Louis tells his mother his discoveries. The boys have a FIFA tournament and Lucas has a problem. Niall and Lucas find out they have a lot in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the non Traditional tag comes in!!

Louis’ pov:

The next morning, Louis smells a very strong heat and has to keep himself from busting into every room to find the source of the heat smell. Zayn and Liam knock on his door, obviously smelling it too. Louis leaves his room and they eat breakfast before trying to stay away from the scent.

The others all emerge from their rooms for breakfast. They talk a bit and no one notices that the cameras are completely gone.

Louis smiles and gently asks Annabelle if they can speak in private. She agrees. Louis says “are you an omega?” Annabelle nods her head. Louis hugs her and says “I thought so, given the way you go into an omega headspace.” Annabelle says “I'm just surprised you realized it, most people don't notice.”

Louis says “I'm not like most people.” Louis now just has to question the other girls he suspects as well as the four his mother suspects are omegas. 

Louis hugs her and then pulls Kristen aside next. Kristen says “hi Prince Louie William Tomlinson.” Louis says “just Louie or William is fine sweetheart.” Kristen says “yes sir.” Louis says “Kristen?” Kristen says “yes?” Louis says “I have a few questions for you, just be honest, yeah?” Kristen says “okay.” Louis says “have you heard of omegas before?” Kristen says “alpha beta omegas? Yes, I’ve heard of that.” Louis says “where from love?” Kristen says “mainly fictional stories or fan fictions.” Louis says “given the way that you address me quite often, I’d like to try something with you.” Kristen raises an eyebrow and says “like what?” Louis says “stand up for me please.” Kristen says “okay?” Kristen stands up and looks at him like he's absolutely lost it. 

Louis commands her to sit down, bend her legs, tilt them and cross her ankles. Kristen obeys extremely quickly. Louis says “how do you feel?” Kristen says “good sir.” Louis stands up and commands “come with me.” Kristen follows Louis very obediently. Louis gently commands her to sit down next to Zayn. Kristen obeys instantly. Liam moans so loud. Louis says “how do you feel now?” Kristen blushes so hard and whispers “wet.” Louis says “squeeze my hands love.” Kristen squeezes his hands. 

Louis takes her back to her room to change. Juliette gasps and says “oh my god, you peed your pants.” Louis comforts Kristen and says “hey Juliette?” Juliette says “yes William?” Louis says “can you and I have alone time?” Juliette says “sure, of course. Where at?” Louis says “I’ll meet you in the garden love.” Juliette grins and leaves the room. Louis apologizes to Kristen for humiliating her like that. Kristen whispers “I'm even wetter.” Louis giggles and tells her she's such a good omega. Kristen's eyes go wide and she blushes so hard. Louis leaves grinning and winks at her.

Louis goes to Juliette in the garden. Louis says “hi Juliette. I’d like to ask you a question.” Juliette says “okay.” Louis says “are you, by any chance, an omega?” Juliette says “no, I'm not, I swear.” Louis says “okay, alright love, I'm sorry, I just had suspicions about a few girls and I decided to ask all of you. I figured since you were raised here, you already would know what I was talking about and it’d be easier to just get straight to the point with you.” Juliette calms down and says “sorry, I just didn't realize you learned about all of that stuff too.” Louis says “yes, I did.”

Juliette leaves. Louis meets with Tracey next. Tracey says “what's up Prince William?” Louis says “I’ve got some questions for you, okay? Just so you know, there are no cameras here today. I asked for a day of privacy. I wanted to ask some prying questions of you all.” Tracey says “oh, okay.” Louis says “have you heard of alpha and or omegas?” Tracey says “no, I haven't, why?” Louis says “it's another special thing we do here in Jenovia. From a younger age, kids here are taught in school about different head spaces and they learn about omegas too. It's much easier to just ask you a few questions and see how you react, verses asking you super prying personal questions.” Tracey says “okay.” Louis says “do you trust me?” Tracey says “yes.” Louis says “excellent. Please stand up for me.” Tracey laughs as she stands up. Louis commands “sit down.” Tracey says “excuse me?” 

Louis says in an alpha command “sit.” Tracey sits so fast that Louis smirks wide. Louis says “how did that make you feel?” Tracey says “terrified.” Louis says “really? Can I do one more?” Tracey says “sure.” Zayn walks out and says “oh, never mind.” Louis says “oh no, join us Zayn. Take a seat love.” Zayn sits down. Louis says in a gentle alpha tone “show Zayn how wet you are.” Tracey’s eyes go wide, she smacks Louis and says “ew!! You're a disgusting pig like every other boy on this planet!! And my vagina isn't wet, you giving me orders doesn't turn me on at all!! It does the complete opposite!!!” Tracey leaves super quickly.

Niall's pov:

Tracey walks in sobbing and says “he’s such a pervert!!! I should've known he was a disgusting pig like every other boy!!” Harry hugs her and says “what happened love?” Tracey says “he stared ordering me around and then Zayn came out and he told me to show Zayn how wet I got from him commanding me even though I'm completely dry.” Niall laughs out loud. Tracey slaps him too. Niall says “ow!! What was that for?!”

Vicky says “what's going on?” Sabrina, Abigail, Sidney, Kristen, Annabelle, and Juliette rush in. Sabrina says “what happened?” Niall says “we’re staying out of this.” Daisy and Phoebe walk out with all of the commotion. Daisy says “what the hell happened?” Louis says “simple, tried to figure out if she was a submissive or an omega at all, clearly she's not and she's freaking out.” Daisy says “oh.” They both go back into the master bedroom. Louis says “can I talk to Sabrina, Abigail, Sidney and Vicky?” Vicky says “oh no, I'm not talking to you alone. I want a witness.” Liam volunteers to be a witness very eagerly. Niall volunteers to be an omega witness. Louis grins wide and says “perfect!” Harry blushes and says “are you going to ask me too?” Louis says “of course love.” Harry blushes harder. Lucas says “what's an omega?” Louis grins and says “I’ll tell you in private, okay?” Lucas smiles and says “okay.” Fredrick is curious too and Louis promises to question him exactly like he is the girls. Fredrick blushes at that.

Niall sits down and says “I'm so excited.” The girls all sit down too. Louis ask who's heard of omega and alphas. Only Sabrina and Abigail have. Louis says “do you girls know if you are or not?” Sabrina says “no, I don't know.” Abigail says “are the cameras around?” Louis says “no, I knew I was going to do this today and I didn't want to out any of you as omegas to the entire nation or globe. Especially if you didn't know already.” They thank him for doing that. Louis says “Sidney and Vicky, it's hard to figure out if you are an omega or not. There's really only two options. Me asking you super prying questions, to try to figure out if you get heats or not, because that's something every single omega has. Or asking you to do something simple in different tones.” Vicky says “oh, okay.” All of the girls calm down. Sabrina says “I’d prefer in private.” Vicky says “I’d prefer publicly, with witnesses.” Louis says “alright.” Louis makes her squeeze his hands. Vicky listens. 

Louis asks her if she trust him and she says “yes.” Louis says “stand up.” Vicky stands up slowly and shrugs. Louis says in a gentle alpha tone “sit down.” Vicky sits down. Louis says in an alpha command “Vicky, stand up.” Vicky says “no.” Louis comforts her and says “sorry if I scared you, you're definitely not an omega. An omega would react differently to disobeying an alpha command.” Vicky admits he kind of scared her with the last one. Louis apologies, that was not his intention. Vicky leaves. 

Sidney says “I’d also prefer publicly. Just so you know, I love the thought of public humiliation and I'm so excited already.” Sidney shows him. Louis says “wow, alright.” Sidney proves she's alert too. Louis commands “stand up.” Sidney stands up. Louis says “turn and face Niall.” Sidney turns and faces Niall. 

Niall grins and smirks. Louis does a gentle alpha command “sit down on the table right in front of Niall.” Sidney sits down in front of Niall. Louis says into her ear an alpha command very softly “bend your knees, put your feet on the table and spread your knees apart so Niall can see how wet I’ve made you.” Sidney obeys quickly and moans in pleasure. Niall moans too and says “fucking shit, this is so hot!!” Sidney gets even wetter knowing that Niall finds it hot. Sidney blushes and Louis makes her prove she's still alert. Sidney leaves with Niall so that they can both change.

Louis’ pov:

Sabrina and Abigail would prefer separately. Abigail leaves the area first.

Louis says “sit.” Sabrina sits. Louis commands “stand.” Sabrina stands. Louis has her squeeze his hands. Louis gently commands “sit down, bend your knees, cross your ankles.” Sabrina crosses like a princess. Louis says “how do you feel?” Sabrina blushes and says “what do you mean?” Louis says “better question, how did you feel obeying the commands?” Sabrina says “really good.” Louis says “do you remember what heats are?” Sabrina nods her head and says “non stop slick, craving to be touched, every 3 to 4 months, line up with others heats sometimes especially in a pack and just an aching throbbing need.” 

Louis says “do you get heats?” Sabrina blushes and whispers “yes, I'm supposed to get my regular heat in 2 weeks.” Louis whispers “do you have supplies?” Sabrina whispers “just a simple dildo.” Louis whispers “okay, I'll find someone to help you that isn't an alpha.” Sabrina thanks him.

Louis speaks to Abigail next, she also tells him she is an omega, she's due for a heat in 3 weeks. Louis hopes that Sophia or Mallory don't have their heats before he can question them. 

Louis ask to speak to Sidney again. Louis says “I'm going to ask you a super prying question love, okay? Just answer honestly.” Sidney whispers “okay.” Louis says “do you know what a heat is?” Sidney says “no.” Louis says “heats occur every 3 to 4 months. They're impossible to miss because they have a distinct smell, and your vagina constantly is wet.” Sidney blushes so hard. 

Louis says “it lasts about a week, and the whole week your vagina will feel achy, constantly feel the need to be touched, and only satisfied when completely full or fucked.” Sidney whispers “yes, I get those every three months, but none of my family knew what it was, neither did any of the gynecologists I went to. I went to like three of them and I was only 16 at the time, I felt so humiliated. Fourth one prescribed a dildo, which was even more humiliating, and now I have to lock my door during my heat.” Louis holds her and lets her cry. 

Sidney says “I'm adopted too, so that really doesn't help.” Louis kisses her forehead and says “oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry love, but that definitely explains things. The adoption part I mean, because usually at least one of the parents or both will know what it is.” Louis asks when her next one is supposed to come and she whispers “this week.” Louis kisses her forehead and promises to have her stay here, he’ll have his mother stay and help her though the heat. She thanks him so much and they both go inside.

Louis pulls Kristen outside, to talk about heats. Kristen asks what a heat is. Louis describes it and she starts bawling. Kristen nods her head and says “yeah, every 4 months, I’ve gotten three really bad infections shoving shit up there to satisfy the need. I haven't told them that I’ve shoved shit up there to fill me up to satisfy the aching.” 

Louis asks her if he can take her on a special date to a gynecologist that specializes in omegas. Kristen agrees and asks why. Louis just wants to make sure she doesn't have anymore infections, and get her proper medicine if she does. Kristen nods her head. Louis asks when she's supposed to get her next heat so that he can work around it for the gynecologist appointment. Kristen says “in 1 week.” 

Louis promises to have proper heat supplies for her, a proper support system, and a private place for her to be that isn't the palace. Kristen agrees and thanks him.

Sophia’s pov:

Sophia feels her vagina getting achy at lunch time. Sophia prays that she doesn't get the horrible slimy discharge that doesn't stop unless she shoves her fingers up there. Sophia whispers “shit” because she feels the horrible slime pouring out of her vagina. Sophia crosses her legs as tightly as she can. Sophia takes deep breaths to try to calm herself down from panicking because she feels on the verge of a panic attack. Eleanor says “hey, are you okay Soph?” Sophia whispers “no.” Lottie says “what's wrong?” Sophia says “I need a mum, or the queen.” Lottie yells “mum!!! Something's wrong with Lady Sophia!!! Hurry!!!”

Johannah rushes into the room. Johannah walks over and says “hi sweetie, what's wrong?” Sophia blushes so hard and says “it hurts.” Johannah says “where sweetheart?” Sophia blushes even harder and whimpers. Johannah rubs her tummy and says “relax, yeah? Uncross your legs sweetie, is it cramps from your period?” Sophia shakes her head no and refuses to uncross her legs. Johannah sighs and says “what's wrong then?” Sophia starts crying and says “I don't know.” Johannah wipes away her tears and gets the girl to calm down. Johannah asks someone to call the doctor. Sophia panics and grabs onto her tightly. Johannah asks Charlotte to call Samantha while handing Charlotte her phone. Charlotte calls Samantha on her mother's phone. Charlotte gives the phone to her mother. Johannah speaks to Samantha calmly and tells her what's going on with Lady Sophia. Sophia starts to calm down a bit.

The lady, Samantha, arrives and Johannah takes them to a private room upstairs. Johannah says “lie down on the bed honey. Samantha's just going to check you, okay?” Sophia nods her head. Samantha gets the girls temperature and listens to her breathing first. Sophia calms down. Samantha says “what's going on sweetie?” Sophia blushes and says “it happens a lot, but I wasn't expecting it today. I don't know, it's just weird.” Samantha says “can you describe it?” Sophia nods her head and says “it's like an orgasm that won't stop, and comes out of nowhere.”

Johannah's pov:

Johannah sighs and says “and my son, being the crazy one that he is, got rid of most of the alphas in the competition.” Sophia says “what's that?” Johannah says “a male, or even a female, that are typically paired with an omega. Alphas tend to not want to bottom for anyone, because they're an alpha.” Sophia says “oh.”

Sophia is in the room across from Eleanor with Madision as her room mate. Johannah figures out that next to Eleanor and Cassandra is just Mallory. Johannah asks Mallory if she could pack her stuff up. Mallory is surprised and asks why. Johannah sighs and explains that one of the omegas is on a heat, for their safety they need to be in their own room. Mallory packs her stuff up into her suit cases while Sophia is also packing her stuff.

Mallory is moved into Sophia’s old room, Sophia is moved into the room right next to Eleanor. Johannah brings her a few plugs to help her through her heat. Johannah introduces her to the toys and explains why they’ll help her. Johannah offers to get her a heat partner too.

Sophia doesn't even know any omegas. Johannah sighs and leaves the room. Johannah gathers all of the ladies that are there. None of them are omegas, as far as they know, so she dismisses them. 

Johannah gathers all of the Jenovian girls next. There's only two of them, the rest are with the prince. Johannah asks if any of them are omegas. They're not. Johannah sighs and says “well at least you girls know what I'm talking about, the ladies have no idea because they were never taught about omegas.” Desiree says “why are you looking for an omega?” Johannah sighs and says “one of the ladies is in a heat.” Desiree looks surprised. Johannah says “I thought with you girls being Jenovian citizens, you’ve learned about heats already, that maybe one of you would like to be her heat partner.” Desiree says “which lady?” Johannah says “lady Sophia.” Desiree says “nope, she's been a nasty girl to me, no way.” Desiree leaves. Jacqueline sighs and says “I think she likes me, I’d be willing to help.” Johannah smiles and thanks Jacqueline.

Louis’ pov:

Louis speaks to Harry next. Harry giggles and tells Louis he doesn't have a vagina, which is very disappointing considering that Harry wants a ton of kids and would love to be pregnant, his ass doesn't produce slick on it’s own either. Louis says “that's alright.” Louis is a bit relieved, he needs more dominating ones for a pack that he's got a good connection with, that aren't alphas. Harry says “just so you know, I’m super gay.” Louis says “oh?” Harry says “like I’m okay with girls, but I really like dicks.” Louis bursts into giggles and says “I could tell this morning when you were eating that banana, fucking hell, I didn't think someone eating food could look so sexual. I'm going to be having wet dreams about that for the rest of my life, especially if I have to end up with one of the girls.” Harry looks surprised and says “what makes you say that?” Louis whispers “I'm just thinking of every possibility, arranged marriages are quite common for princes and princesses.” Harry says “oh, alright.” Harry leaves.

Louis speaks to Fredrick next. Fredrick is not an omega, he doesn't have slick pouring out of his ass and stuff. He definitely doesn't have a vagina either. Louis thanks him for being open to listening to this. Fredrick thanks Louis for telling him, now Niall's weird freezing up makes a lot more sense. Fredrick has thought about kids more and he's open to 12 or more. Louis smiles and thanks him for telling him that.

Lucas’ pov:

Louis pulls Lucas aside out into the garden to speak to him privately. Louis says “is it alright if I ask you a couple of personal questions or ask you to do something in different tones of voice?” Lucas bites his lips in anxiousness, if Louis goes too close to a doctor voice, Lucas will go into his weird head space. Lucas says “no, I'm not comfortable with that. I have some ptsd issues with doctors.” Louis understands and thanks Lucas for telling him that. Louis also promises to inform his mother, that way if something ever happened, she could help Lucas. Lucas smiles and thanks Louis so much. Louis hugs Lucas and then sends him off to pack his stuff back up to return to the palace. Lucas leaves quickly.

Louis’ pov:

They start packing to return to the palace at 1. They arrive to the palace around 3:30. Everyone hugs Louis and thanks him for the wonderful date away. Harry hugs Louis and lets go first. Louis giggles and then lets go of Harry extremely slowly. Harry grins wide, kisses his check and then skips off to the elevator.

Louis notices Edward just glaring at every single person. Louis smirks at him and winks. Edward blushes because he's been caught. His mother walks down stairs with Lady Sophia. Louis says “what's going on?” Johannah says “she’s coming back to the other house with me and the younger ones. Your father is staying here with all of you.” Louis says “okay, can you and I speak about something super important in private first?” Johannah says “sure, of course.” 

Louis and Johannah speak in the ladies room. Johannah says “what's going on?” Louis says “I can't have anyone ease dropping, hence the reason I chose this room. I know every single hiding spot in this entire palace and this room is the only room that doesn't have any that can be listened into the room. Deliberation room is insanely accessible to spying, connected to my favorite reading spot in the entire house of course.” Johannah gasps. Louis says “don't worry, I haven't leaked any of parliaments gossipy secrets, god.” Johannah giggles. 

Louis says “some of the girls that went with me are omegas; one of them, Sidney has a heat coming this week.” Johannah says “fucking hell.” Louis says “I told her she could stay at the second house with you and that you’d help her though her heat.” Johannah sighs and says “I’d love to take her with me tonight, but I can't. Lady Sophia got a heat too.” Louis says “mum, it gets worse. One of the girls, has gotten three infections because they're so intense that she's shoving objects that don't belong in her vagina up there to decrease the intensity of everything.” Johannah gasps and says “who?” Louis says “Kristen, she's supposed to get another one next week.” Johannah sighs and says “fucking christ, is there any way we can get her into your Aunt asap?” Louis says “I was going to call and find out.” Johannah says “who else?” Louis says “Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Niall too.” Johannah says “wait, who has supplies?” Louis says “Niall does for sure. I don't know about Annabelle, or Abigail. Sabrina only has a dildo, Sidney and Kristen have nothing though.” Johannah says “well lady Sophia is now covered with supplies, that's why we’re leaving with her, she got her heat too.” Louis says “the last one I'm suspecting is an omega is Mallory.” Johannah says “any other males do you suspect?” Louis says “no, I suspected Harry, but he isn't.” Johannah says “oh.” Louis says “oh and I spoke to Lucas, he refused to let me ask him prying questions or asking him stuff in a different tone. Fredrick also isn't an omega either.” Johannah says “then we’ll just have to take care of things if necessary.” 

Louis pulls Abigail into the room first. Johannah says “do you have heat supplies sweetheart?” Abigail says “yes ma’am, just a basic dildo, but that's all I need.” Johannah says “okay, would you allow us to purchase heat supplies for you?” Abigail says “seriously?” Johannah nods her head and smiles. Abigail starts crying, hugs her and says “thank you so much your majesty.” Abigail hugs Louis and thanks him too.

Louis brings in Sabrina. His mother asks her what she has for heat supplies. Sabrina shows her the dildo. Sabrina says “it's a hand me down from my sister, who got it from my mother.” Johannah says “oh my god.” Louis is already on the phone and says “hi, can I please speak to Doctor Samantha?” Louis says “it's Louie, her nephew, tell her it's urgent.” Louis hangs up. His phone rings a few minute later and he says “hi, we’ve got a bit of a problem.” Samantha says “what's the matter? is it Lady Sophia?” Louis says “no, it's another omega. Her name is Sabrina, and we just found out that her dildo has been passed down to her, and used by two other omegas before her.” 

Samantha says “oh fucking christ, any others?” Louis says “Sidney, she's due to get a heat next week, she's been putting objects that don't belong in her vagina during heats to ease the intensity. Kristen too.” Samantha says “get all of the omegas, including any males and come to my office here at the hospital.” Louis says “okay, thank you very much.”

Louis gets all of the omegas that were at the other house with him, including Niall and shuts the door behind him. Johannah says “can all of you that have heat supplies, gather them all and bring them here?” Annabelle says “even the cleaning supplies ma’am?” Johannah says “yes please.” Annabelle leaves quickly.

Abigail leaves and so does Sidney. Louis is terrified to see what Sidney brings back. Niall smirks at Louis and says “I’ll be back, your highness.” Niall wiggles his bum before leaving the room.

Louis takes time to be by himself in the hallway while they wait. Louis finds Margret, Stacey and his least favorite person, Whitney. Louis says “I need a favor from you.” They all say “yes sir.” Louis makes them a list of toys to purchase and says “we’ve got some girls, that will be getting very intense periods soon and they need these.”

Louis counts how many girls he knows of for sure, which is 5, but he writes down 7 because he’d rather have too much than not enough. Stacey blushes very hard. Whitney counts herself out, she's too old to go to that kind of store. Stacey and Margret promise that they'll get everything the girls might need. Louis gives them the list. Margret adds tampons and pads to the list. They both leave the palace.

Louis tells Liam, Zayn, and Harry what's going on. Harry's surprised that the two royals are going to be taking most of the girls to a doctor. Niall returns and says “your mother said I didn't need to go with you.” Niall grins. Louis says “wonderful.” Niall says “so who’s on a heat?” Louis says “Lady Sophia.” Niall says “oh, alright. I’ll help her.” Louis smiles and says “thanks Niall.”

Louis and Johannah leave with Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Sidney, as well as Kristen.

Lucas’ pov:

As soon as Prince William and Queen Johannah leave with some of the girls, they all feel free to do whatever they want. Lucas, Ed, Matthew, Johnathan, Patrick, Randall, Sebastian, Trevor and Zachary decide to play video games. Kevin, Christopher and Andrew join them too. Zayn joins them too and is surprised that they have a video game system so easily accessible. Trevor says “the high score on FIFA is fucking insane, whoever Lou is he’s fucking amazing.” Zayn giggles and says “I call taking on the winners.” They all are okay with that.

Lucas ends up playing first against Andrew. Lucas feels fine for the first few rounds, but during the fourth, he feels a bit crappy. Lucas feels the wetness start up again, but he knows it’ll take some time before the slick is noticeable, as long as his period doesn't come too, he should be fine. 

Lucas ends up beating Liam. Liam says “fuck mate, you’re good.” Zayn says “you might actually be able to take on the high scorer.” Lucas grins, he’d love to take on a Lou. Niall walks in and says “FIFA!! Can I play?” They let Niall join this round. Niall sniffs and says “mates, did one of you fuckers fart and not say excuse me? That's disgusting.” They all blame Niall for the smell because you know the saying, you smelt it, you dealt it. Lucas says “focus, I'm trying to cream you, you're making this way too easy Horan.” Niall pays attention and ends up winning. Niall says “yes!! Take that! Eat my shit.” Niall winks. They all laugh. Lucas says “who wants to play against Niall?” Kevin says “I'm up, move over lad.” Lucas moves away from his spot. Kevin gasps and says “oh my god, take off your pants.” Lucas says “no you freak, I'm a virgin.” Kevin says “yeah and there's pee or some shit on the carpet, plus a red spot. Is that blood?!” 

Lucas looks surprised and says “what?!!” Liam points to the floor and says “you're bleeding somewhere, fuck.” Lucas says “no, no no! Oh my god, I ruined their carpet. Oh my god, oh my god, they're going to kick me out this week, fuck.” Liam and Zayn get help from a maid. She freaks out too and gets one of the male maids to help clean the boy up. Lucas goes into the bathroom, shuts the door and locks it. They all want to help him and bang on the door to let them in.

Niall knocks gently and says “Lucas?” Lucas says “what?” Niall says “will you let one of us in there?” Lucas says “no.” Niall says “can we get you anything?” Lucas peaks his head out and says “my bag, so I can change my clothes.” Lucas shuts the door and locks it again.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn calls Louis and says “hey mate, we’ve got a problem up here. One of the boys, he’s bleeding and won't let anyone into the bathroom.” Louis says “okay, how many of you are in the room?” Zayn says “all of us lads are together. It's just an ass hole or a dick, yah know?” Louis says “I'm aware of that mate, but he could have issues with self confidence, yeah? Did he ask you to call anyone?” Zayn says “no.” Louis says “did he ask you to get him anything?” Zayn says “yeah.” Louis says “then get his bag; we’re extremely busy Zayn. I have to go now.” Louis hangs up. Zayn says “he’s not here, fucking christ.” 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas hopes no one looks through his bag and he goes to the bathroom. Lucas sighs in relief because it's just a tiny bit of blood, almost like the period thought of coming and didn't because of the slick. Then again, he was fingering himself quite roughly in his bathroom a while ago, maybe he just scratched himself. Lucas feels the aching again and is so ashamed of himself. Lucas puts his pants back on. Zayn says “um Lucas?” Lucas pokes his head out. Ed gives him his bag. Lucas thanks him and tires not to curse because they gave him his bag with only his feminine clothing!! Lucas’ face turns bright red and they ask what's wrong. Lucas says “I’m um a bit shy, so could you all leave?” They smile and agree. Zayn leaves to get a maid. 

Whitney walks into the room. Lucas says “I um have multiple bags and um, this one doesn't have appropriate clothes for, this um early in, um, my um.” Whitney smiles and says “no worries, bit too see through?” Lucas nods his head. Whitney giggles and leaves to find his other bags. Whitney returns with all of Lucas’ luggage as well as Niall who is helping her. Niall kisses Lucas’ cheek and says “don't be embarrassed, okay?” Lucas smiles and thanks Niall for saying that. Lucas takes the bag with his normal clothes into the bathroom and changes into darker jeans and a different shirt as well as puts a new pad into his panties. 

Lucas opens the door, just peaking his head out. Niall is gone. Whitney smiles and says “door is locked, don't worry, just me.” Lucas sighs in relief, but then blushes before saying “my um, mom, talked to um, someone named Louie before the um, selection. He um told her that um every bathroom would um have something.” Whitney smiles and says “what do you need?” Lucas whispers “tampons or pads.” Whitney looks surprised, but then tries to mask her curiosity. Whitney takes the clothes from Lucas. Lucas just begs her with his eyes to not show the boys. She says “don't worry, we can get stains out of anything.” She promises to send in one of the princesses, to help him with his situation. Lucas blushes and hides in the bathroom more.

The door opens and someone says “Lucas?” Lucas says “who is it?” The girl says “Haley, Louis’ sister.” Lucas is surprised and pokes his head out. Haley smiles and says “I brought you some pads and tampons.” Lucas blushes and thanks her. She puts them down before hugging him.

Charlotte's pov:

Charlotte hugs Lucas, thinking that maybe he just needs more comfort. Lucas relaxes into the hug. Charlotte isn't going to be princess Charlotte around this kid, he seems hesitant of powerful people. More hesitant than any omega she's ever met. Charlotte gets Lucas calmed down completely and takes him to his room. A few maids bring his bags back to the room. Charlotte smells his heat and realizes that he is an omega, she's gotta tell her mum without her brother finding out too.

Charlotte goes into her room and calls her mother. Johannah says “hi pumpkin, we’re almost done here.” Charlotte says “good, I’ve got it all handled with Zayn. But we need to talk once you’re back.” Johannah says “oh thank god you and Zayn were able to handle it. Thank you darling, see you in like an hour or so.” Johannah hangs up.

Louis’ pov:

Samantha puts the disgusting used dildos in a bio hazard waste bag and puts it in the hospital trash. Samantha marks it as vaginal infectious diseases on objects inside. 

Samantha changes her gloves about a hundred times, washes her hands multiple times for each girl and then finally gives Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen and Abigail medicines. His mother helps keep Sidney calm because she freaks out the most at the medicine. Samantha rubs some of it in and then puts the rest inside of her. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas finds his super tiny bullet vibrator to help him through the cravings to be pleasured. Lucas takes out the tampon, throws it away in as much toilet paper as possible and puts a pad into his underwear. Lucas uses the bullet for a few minutes before pulling it out and sighing in relief. Lucas washes it in the sink thoroughly and then puts it away. Lucas leaves to find more tampons somewhere in the house, since that's helping with the ache to be filled.

Ed’s pov:

Ed goes into the room and smells a horrid smell. Ed grabs a maid, who sniffs it and asks who his roommate is. Ed says “Lucas.” The maid leaves quickly. Ed finds the wrapped tampon in the bathroom trash can. Ed drops it before washing his hands like seven times and finding the queen to report the contestant.

Johannah says “what is it?” Ed says “you might want gloves your majesty, god only knows where it's been.” Johannah sighs, calls a lady named Samantha and tells her she's got another one. Johannah thanks her before hanging up and following Edward to his room. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas hangs out by himself in the grand hallway. Prince Louis William walks by and says “hello Lucas, how's it going?” Lucas says “I'm miserable.” Louis coos and says “aw, what's wrong love?” Lucas just blushes and says “cramps, lower back pain.” Louis says “oh love, do you want to see a doctor? I know that they terrify you, but if you’re in a ton of pain, a doctor might be the best idea.” Lucas freaks out instead. Louis just comforts Lucas. Lucas whispers into his ears “where's the common bathrooms down here?” William leads Lucas to the common bathrooms on the first floor. Lucas finds tampons and shoves as many as he can fit into his pants pockets. Lucas goes to the bathroom before washing his hands and leaving the room. William smiles and asks if he's okay now. Lucas nods his head and thanks Prince William for his help.

Niall’s pov:

Niall smells a very strong heat and stumbles into Edward and Lucas’ room. The queen walks in with Edward and has a box of gloves. The queen puts them on and asks where it is. Ed leads her to the bathroom trash can. Johannah looks in it, rolls her eyes and says “Edward, that's a tampon.” Johannah sighs, takes off the gloves and says “jesus Christ, over reacting to a god damn used tampon.” Johannah says “don't touch used tampons. Do you have sisters?” Ed says “no.” Johannah says “so you’ve never seen a tampon before? Hasn't anyone taught you not to touch used tampons?!” Ed blushes so hard and says “no ma’am.” Johannah rolls her eyes and leaves the room angry at Edward for wasting her time.

Niall leaves the room snickering and biting back giggles since that's the best thing he's ever heard this entire selection. Nothing can top that!! Ed blushes and keeps his head down.

Lucas’ pov:

A maid says “ attention girls!! If any of you had an issue and needed your clothes cleaned today, please meet me in the girls hallway.”

Lucas doesn't move a muscle just yet. The maid leaves and no girls really get up. Whitney walks out and says “those don't belong to one of the girls, they belong to Lucas.” The other maid’s eyes go as wide as saucers. Whitney glares at the girl, takes the clothes, careful to make sure the panties are completely hidden before handing them back to Lucas smiling.

Lucas asks her if he can talk to Haley again. Whitney says “Haley?! There is no one here named Haley.” Lucas says “yes there is!!” Zayn's eyes go wide and he says “I can explain!” Whitney glares at both of them and says “both of you come with me right now!!” They gulp and follow Whitney to the Queens office. 

Johannah stands up, greats both of them and asks what's going on. Whitney says “Lord Malik and Lucas are claiming that there is a girl named Haley who works on our staff, when there is not.” Johannah says “alright, thank you Whitney. Also can you fetch Charlotte? She mentioned wanting to talk to me about something earlier.” Whitney leaves the room. Johannah asks to speak to mister Malik alone.

Lucas leaves and waits in the hallway.

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah says “what happened? How does he know her real name is Haley?” Zayn says “I don't know, exactly. She refused to let any of us go in there with her, but I just spoke up because Lucas looked terrified.” Johananh sighs and says “oh my god, this is making no sense.” Zayn agrees with her.

Whitney returns with Charlotte. Johannah asks to speak to all of them, before having Zayn shut the door. Johannah says “what did Lucas tell you?” Whitney blushes and says “that some person, named Louie, who is apparently on our staff or works for one of the television companies, told Lucas’ mother that every bathroom would have something Lucas needed in it. But it's not, it's only in the girls rooms.” Johannah smiles and thanks her before dismissing her. Johannah dismisses Zayn too.

Johannah looks at her daughter to explain everything. Charlotte sighs and explains how she introduced her self as Louis’ sister, Haley, and that she brought Lucas tampons as well as pads in all different sizes and styles. Johannah understands and thanks her for that. Charlotte leaves the room.

Johannah asks Lucas to come into her office. Lucas gulps and follows her into her office.

Johannah sits down on the couch and has Lucas sit down in front of her. Johannah says “I'm so sorry that I wasn't here earlier when you had some sort of problem.” Lucas says “it's alright, Haley was extremely helpful.” Johannah smiles and says “that's good, now is there anything you want to tell me?” Lucas gulps and says “um no?” Johannah says “is it alright if I take you to see a doctor? If you’re still bleeding?” Lucas freaks out and isn't comfortable with that because he's had really bad experiences with doctors, he told Louis that over the weekend, Louis also promised him that he’d tell her, to avoid this kind of situation. Johannah gulps, backs down and surrenders on the subject. Lucas sighs in relief, calms down and says “sorry, it was only a tiny bit of blood, I scratched myself this morning.” Johannah says “oh, well as long as it stopped.” Lucas nods his head and says “it did.” Johannah is relieved to hear that. 

Johannah says “can I ask you something personal?” Lucas says “of course your majesty.” Johannah says “have you ever heard of the word omega?” Lucas says “no ma’am, I have not.” Johannah explains “an omega is type of person that tends to need an alpha. Omegas get a heat every couple of months, typically every three to four months.” Lucas looks surprised, but nods his head.

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas wonders if that's like his thing that comes every couple of months. Johannah says “a heat usually has very very specific symptoms. Some of the symptoms are a craving for the vagina to be completely full, non stop slick that typically doesn't stop without being pleasured or completely full or plugged up by something.” Lucas gasps and says “shit, that happens to me.” Johannah says “then you're an omega sweetheart.” Lucas hugs her and thanks her for the information. Johannah asks to see what he uses and he shows her his bullet that doesn't have a cord. 

Johannah's worried that it’ll get stuck in him and asks a maid to purchase another heat kit as well as a bullet vibrator with a string and remote all connected. Lucas blushes. Johannah pulls out a plastic bag and says “this is a heat essentials bag, you’ll find a lot of toys in here that are yours to keep.” Lucas gasps and tells her that he can't accept it. Johannah tells him that he's not the only person to discover that he's an omega this week and that 6 of the girls have infections. So he will take the gift because she doesn't want him to have to suffer through a vaginal infection. Lucas smiles and thanks her so much. Johannah just sends him off to his own room too. 

A few minute later, Niall walks in and say “hi love, the queen asked me to be your heat partner.” Lucas is surprised. Niall says “hi, Niall Horan, omega.” Lucas smiles and says “Lucas, male omega with a vagina, I guess.” Niall giggles and hugs him. Niall sees the bag of toys, grins and whispers “so a heat partner basically gets you food, water, and helps you fuck yourself with toys because it can get exhausting, that way you can sleep in between orgasms.”

Lucas whimpers because he needs something so badly. Niall washes his hands and plugs in all of the dildos to charge them in their packaging. Niall grabs the inflating plug as well as the basic vibrator. Lucas just blushes. Niall says “nothing to be ashamed of love, okay?” Lucas whispers “okay.” Lucas takes a deep breath before pulling down his pants and panties. Niall gaps and whispers “you look gorgeous.” Lucas hides it. Niall kisses Lucas’ cheek and says “hey, nothing to be ashamed of. Wanna see mine?” Lucas looks confused. Niall helps pleasure Lucas first before pulling down his own pants and underwear. Lucas thinks Niall looks pretty normal.

Niall's pov:

Niall lies down on the bed, moves his dick and shows Lucas his vaginal hole. Lucas gaps and whispers “oh my god.” Niall says “see love? All omegas have a vagina, it's just some have a dick too.” Lucas smiles and whispers “thanks Niall for showing me.” Niall whispers “no problem, it actually is quite disturbing to read omega fan fictions. At first I thought it’d be extremely accurate, but I think it's written by mere innocent children who don't know jack shit about omegas. Their asses, have poop, babies and heats all coming out of the colon. It's fucking not possible, omegas have uteruses and everything.” Lucas giggles at that and whispers “that sucks.” Lucas changes into pajamas and puts a pad in his panties. Niall thinks the panties are adorable on the omega.

Lucas ruts against his hips in the night, Niall sighs, wakes him up and puts in the inflatable plug. Lucas sighs in relief before falling asleep with the inflatable plug still inside. Niall unplugs the other toys and then puts them all in the bag. Niall cleans the ones that they used already properly in the bathroom. 

In the morning, Niall asks a staffer to purchase gloves. She agrees.


	10. 3rd Elimination night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contestants receive real gifts from Prince William. 3rd elimination of the selection. Week number 3 of the selection starts. Louis spends a lot of time with his children at the NICU instead of doing a second overnight date. More girls have heats, so Zayn and Liam need to leave with Louis. Harry figures out just how much they love drama.

Louis’ pov

In the morning, Stacey and Margret leave to purchase things for the contestants. Louis asks them to purchase a few butt plugs as well. They roll their eyes and agree. Niall ends up taking food to Lucas because he isn't feeling well. Louis plans to take Alanna, Deanna, Desiree, Jacqueline and Pamela on a group date right after breakfast in the backyard. 

Louis speaks to all of the girls one on one. Louis realizes that he and Jacqueline have nothing in common, at all. She's been raised in Jenovia all of her life, her parents are rich, her favorite sport is polo and she loves fancy parties. Louis hates polo and he hates fancy parties. He also didn't grow up in Jenovia and he hasn't always been rich all his life. She then tells him she hates football. Louis gasps and says “you hate football?!” She says “yes!!” Louis says “why?!” She says “I suck at it!!” Louis finds a football and says “then let’s see you kick the ball.” She gasps and says “I'm wearing heals!!” Louis says “and I’m in a suit, let's play sweetheart.” 

The other girls get up and agree to play. They all take off their heals and play a game of football. Louis ends up teaching Jacqueline how to kick the ball and she hits the camera straight in the lens. Louis bursts out laughing, high fives her and says “nice job love, I don't know what you were saying earlier, but you're pretty alright at football.” 

His maids have a hissy fit that he played football again in his dress shoes!! Louis laughs and lets them take the dress shoes to clean. 

His second date is a one on one with Lady Mallory by the water fountain. Lady Mallory is mesmerized by the garden, and the water fountain. They talk on the bench about life and growing up. She also never knew she was a lady in waiting until she was a lot older.

At one, Vicky asks him to evict her. Louis is shocked. Tracey asks him to evict her too. Louis looks just as shocked and begs both of them to give him a second chance. They both refuse. If he refuses to evict them, they’ll ruin him on live television. 

Louis tells his mother about the girls threatening him. She thinks it's no big deal until Louis tells her what he did at the other house. Louis apologizes to both of the girls with a camera crew and everything. Louis gives them both a gift as an apology and explains that he feels he owes them since he purchased some gifts for the other girls that went with them. They're beautiful bracelets that they can keep forever. If they still want to go home, talk to him before the eviction.

They both change their minds after that. He also explains the miss understanding in private, tells them that it's extremely important for the safety of the other girls, that he know if they're omegas or not. It also helped his mother discover that a few of them had severe infections and desperately needed heat supplies, which are more of a necessity for omegas than a gift. They apologize to the girls for showing off their gifts, they assumed that all of them got bracelets from Prince William too.

Louis decides to give Lucas his gift in private. Lucas is surprised to find a butt plug as well as a bullet with a cord. Louis explains that the bullet is from his mother and the plug is from him. Louis smirks. Louis puts a necklace around his neck too for the cameras since they saw him carrying that around. Lucas hugs him and says “thank you so much.” Louis says “no problem love.” Lucas closes the box with the two toys in it. 

At 4:00, Nancy asks Louis for his short list. Louis sighs and says “Jacqueline, because we have absolutely nothing in common. I could name four differences in what we like, five if you count footie. Logan, because I’ve been wanting to get rid of him since week one, but I still only have the two reasons. Him refusing to bottom for anyone and only wanting 5 kids max, doesn't even want twins.” Nancy says “that's more than enough reasons to send him home.” Louis says “thank you, finally. Eleanor.” Nancy gasps and asks if he's insane and why. Louis whines about how she's stuck up and only with him for money. Nancy doesn't believe that, the girl is so sweet to everyone.” Louis snorts and says “Sophia, same reasons.” Nancy instantly disagrees, Sophia is a public favorite. Louis says “well that's all I had for this week.” Nancy huffs and agrees with the first two for sure, but not Eleanor or Sophia.

Harry's pov:

That evening, James talks to the three contestants with gifts tonight. Lucas swoons and gushes about how sweet the prince is. Harry isn't jealous, at least that's what he keeps telling himself. And he's extremely jealous of the butt plug that Prince William gave him. 

Harry's surprised by James asking to speak to him. James grins and says “bonjour!! Comment allez-vous?” Harry grins and says “salut!! Je suis comme ci comme ça, et tu?” James grins and says “Je suis très bien.”

James says “so, Jenovians love you!! You’ve been constantly talked about on the morning talk shows. Especially for this little moment.” They show the moment that Harry and Louis were sitting together in the other house, just grinning at each other while watching the movie.

James speaks to Louis and talks about the controversy surrounding the over night date at the other house. Louis promises that none of them slept with him and they would've shown all of the rooms, but three of them belonged to his siblings, and the other room is his parents room. Louis explains that they didn't want their personal spaces shown on camera. Louis is the only one that wanted to do the selection and he is okay with showing everyone both of his rooms.

James speaks to Cassandra next. Cassandra tells them all that it was just a mild breathing issue, but she's just fine now. They're all relieved to hear that. James says “how are the babies?” Cassandra smiles and says “good.” James says “all of Britain and Jenovia are kind of obsessed with you, they believe that you’re the sweetest girl here and they want you to go far.” Cassandra smiles wider and says “awe! That's very kind of everyone, but just like everyone else, I'm going to leave it to the prince to decide if he wants me to stay around longer or not.” They all awe. James says “we’re going to go to a break, but when we return, Prince William will eliminate his contestants for the week.”

After the break, Louis is asked to eliminate the contestants for the week. Louis says “Logan.” Everyone gasps. Logan says goodbye to his friends before leaving the area. Louis says “Jacqueline.” Johannah gasps. Louis says “we have very little, if anything in common, I'm so sorry.” Jacqueline gets off of the stair cases and says “screw you, I only said that shit to impress you!!” Louis says “why the hell would you lie to me?!!” Jacqueline says “I thought that's the kind of shit you liked!!” Louis says “let’s make one thing clear to everyone here tonight. Don't pretend to be something that you are not with me, be fucking honest. I grew up in a tiny house in Doncaster, with two working parents and I loved every minute of it.” Johannah smiles. 

Louis says “I hope that I can raise my kids to appreciate everything that they have like our mother raised us.” James says “so Prince William, knowing this, have you changed your mind?” Louis says “I want you to tell me the truth, right now in front of everyone.” Jacqueline says “I grew up in an orphanage, I didn't get adopted until I was ten by my parents. Yes they're better off than most working families in Jenovia, but why does that matter?” 

Louis says “you told me that you like polo, you love the fancy parties and that you hate my favorite sport ever, football!!” Johannah steps in and says “alright, alright. Break it up, obviously you two have a lot more to talk about. Jacqueline, return to your spot. William please give us another name.” Louis says “I can't, because for all I know every single one of those girls is lying to me. And the only others I had in mind to eliminate were from the girls.” Johannah says “can he just eliminate one and be done?” Nancy says “yes, that's fine, but please make these people aware.”

Louis says “if you lie to me during this selection, that's going to effect my decisions come Friday. So telling me that you like certain things and in reality, you don't, then don't even think about telling me that just to impress me. I'm human just like every single one of you. So if you're putting me up on some kind of petal stool in your mind, please raise your hand.”

Almost every single person raises their hand. Louis says “wow, okay. The only ones with their hands down are the ones that went on the special trip to our other house with me. Every single one of you with your hands up, tomorrow morning, pack an overnight bag after breakfast because 10 or 12 of you are going with me.” They all gasp. 

Louis’ pov:

JoHannah, Louis and Nancy sit in the decision room. The first group is Kevin, Patrick, Randall, Zachary, Andrew and 

JoHannah says “also I think you need to find out from Cassandra, Mallory and Madison first thing in the morning. I will find out from Kristen, Sabrina and Sidney the exact dates too.” Louis says “Annabelle and Abigail too.” JoHannah agrees and they both leave to talk to the girls right away.

JoHannah says “Wednesday.” Louis says “none of the girls are letting me speak to them alone. They all are demanding that more of them be together with less males for the overnight dates.” Johannah says “and you’re not allowed to be in the same room as Sophia for too long of time because she's in heat.” Nancy says “that's a very derogatory term for a period your majesty.” Johannah says “no, lady Sophia is an omega, and her body would truly only be satisfied by being knotted, but knotting usually results in pregnancy 100% of the time. That's why we had a staffer purchase a toy that will mock being knotted without her getting pregnant.”

Nancy sputters that the last thing they need is a major pregnancy scandal with the prince in the selection, the prince who already is expecting a child in a few months.

Louis second pick for groups is Eleanor, Madison, Mallory, Sophia, Johnathan, Christopher, Matthew, Sebastian, Trevor and Ed.

In the morning, Louis finds out that their overnight trip is changed due to Kristen, Sidney, and Sophia being on heats. So Louis needs to take Zayn and Liam with him since they're both alphas. Johannah lets him know that Mallory and Sabrina’s heats will line up as well as Abigail and Annabelle. Louis says “how’s Lucas?” Johannah says “still under the weather.” Louis decides to check his phone and sees that he as a missed call. Louis calls it back and finds out that they had some problems last night with the babies. Louis tells his mother. She gasps and asks what he wants to do. Louis whispers “they need me.” Johannah smiles, hugs him and whispers “yeah, they do, go to them love. Take Zayn and Liam, that way I don't have to worry about alphas with the girls.” Louis tells her that he thinks Matthew and Kevin showed signs of being alphas too, but he's not one hundred percent sure. Johannah agrees to ask them both while he's away.

Louis tells everyone that there is a slight change in plans for the weekend. He needs to leave like right now, and he's taking Zayn as well as Liam with him. The three of them quickly pack overnight bags and head to the hospital.

At the hospital, they put bracelets on Louis instead of the usual stickers. Louis is absolutely surprised and they explain to talk to the doctors on the floor. Zayn and Liam are given a bracelet and a visitors pass as well.

They all go up to the NICU floor. They get checked for fevers and then Louis goes straight to the desk. Nicole says “finally!! Where did you disappear to?!” Louis says “what are you talking about?”

Nicole says “oi, we called you last night and told you to come here.” Louis winces and asks what time. Nicole says “eight!!” Louis says “we were filming, I'm sorry.” Nicole forgives him and tells him that the babies are alright now, but they told the desk to put the bracelets on him this time so that he can't leave them until farther notice. Louis gasps and asks what about the selection. Nicole says “I don't care right now, we’ll figure that out later, yes?” Louis sighs and agrees. 

Savannah, Nicole, Jennifer and David talk to Louis. None of the kids are doing well on the milk, so they're all on formula. Cassandra can officially stop pumping completely. Louis is absolutely shocked. David tells Louis that he can hold all of the other babies now, they've gained quite a bit of weight. Louis asks if any can be moved out of the incubators yet. Nicole explains that most of them have temperature regulating issues, Melanie needs a very specific temperature to keep her calm and keep her not too hot or cold.

Jennifer says “also, Cassandra telling everyone she gave birth early was a very bad idea. People have been coming here to try to get to the infants, but luckily it's the NICU and we have extremely strict rules. They’re also checking random people’s temperature that ask to visit her babies downstairs and then sending them away.”

Louis sighs and thanks them for all of their hard work to protect his kids. He’ll speak to his mother and make sure to ask everyone to stop coming to the hospital, the babies are just not ready for visitors. They think that's perfect to say and Nicole's willing to yell at cameras to get it across. They all laugh. David is too. Louis smiles. 

David asks what pronouns they should use for Kyle-Renee since they feel like they're erasing both. Louis agrees and says “I was just using baby, sweetheart, sweetie.” David, Savannah, Jennifer and Nicole have too, but they just wanted to check with him too. Louis says “I call a few of them princess because it's the only one a few of them were responding to in the womb.” David giggles and tells him that it explains a lot, because one of the nurses was referring to the two girls as princesses and Kyle-Renee was responding to them too. Louis giggles and ask if Zayn and Liam are okay visitors. They all think both of them are fine, as well as his mum and Harry. 

They leave the little conference room and Louis goes to see the littlest ones first. Louis talks to all of them and apologizes before introducing them to Zayn and Liam. Zayn says quietly “hi babies.” Liam says “hello loves.” Zayn and Liam are instantly smitten over Elizabeth, Mason, Alexis as well as Kyle.

Louis smiles and hugs both of them. Louis says “come on, I’ve got more lovelies to introduce you both to.” Zayn gasps and says “more?!” Louis grins wider and says “just come on.” Louis leads them to the first room. 

Liam gasps and says “four girls?! Oh my god mate. One more than your mother.” Louis laughs and says “I know.” Louis scoops up Hope and says “hi sweetheart!!” She grins and smiles wide at him. Louis says “you’ve gained so much weight.” She grins wider. Louis kisses her forehead and puts her down. Louis says “this is Hope, that's Faith, that's Paige and that is Olivia.” Louis points to all of their cribs even though each one already has a name plate. 

Zayn calls them adorable. Liam asks how many weeks old they are. Louis says “officially nine weeks old on Tuesday.” Liam says “wow!! Eight babies, this is insane mate.” Louis says “and you haven't even met princess yet!!” They both look shocked. 

Louis introduces them to Melanie, Nathan, Joey and Salvatore. They both are in shock, hug Louis and squeal about twelve babies. Louis laughs and says “yeah.” Zayn says “there's more girls than boys!!” Louis says “I know.” Liam giggles and says “now I get why Cassandra and you refuse to talk.” Louis says “yep. You’ve gotta keep pretending that mine aren't due until after Christmas. Unless this week I’m forced to stay here until right before the eviction starts.”

They both think he should be forced to stay there, that way he gets a bonus week off. Louis sighs and tells them he was planning on begging to have a break the week of Christmas. They're both surprised by that. 

Louis informs his mother that he needs to stay with the babies in the hospital for a few days. Johannah finds Nancy and tells her they need to speak in private. Nancy agrees. Johannah says “William is on the phone, um he is at the hospital right now.” Nancy gasps. Johannah says “he’s been told that he can't leave at all for a few days.” Nancy is surprised and asks if it's his child. Louis refuses to tell her what's going on.

Johannah lets him know that she's not leaving until Monday with the girls that are due for a heat. So Zayn and Liam still can't be at the house. Louis understands and informs them that Zayn and Liam are at the hospital with him. They're going to spend the night with him there. Johannah thinks that's a wonderful idea. 

Harry's pov:

Harry decides that these people love drama, because they gather them in the grand hallway just to inform them that William will not be back for a few days. They actually don't know when he’ll be returning. Cassandra's phone rings. Cassandra looks surprised, and answers “hello?” The person says something and she goes into the dining room. Cassandra says “what?!!!” Cassandra returns looking devastated and says “the baby isn't tolerating the breast milk.” Everyone gasps. Cassandra starts crying and says “I just don't understand, I did everything they told me.” Harry hugs her and tells her that it's alright, she's been doing very well, considering everything she's been through. Everyone agrees and frowns. Lucas says “how are they going to be fed now? It's not like new borns can have anything but bottles.” Johannah says “probably formula, without milk proteins in it.” 

Lucas says “do they make that?” Johannah smiles and says “yeah, they do.” Harry feels bad for Louis instantly, he's stuck at the hospital by himself with twelve infants who need him. Johannah says “I have to actually do some researching for my son, last week he came up with an idea for a special week, and I'm going to help make it happen.” Johannah grins and leaves the area. They all talk about what the possible special week idea is.

Eleanor gasps and says “what if we're meeting the girl that's having his child?!” They all freak out at the idea. Annabelle says “or maybe, he’s thinking a head and wanting to travel with us to somewhere.” They all gasp and squeal at that. Harry just cracks up. They ask Harry what's so funny. Harry says “we’ve turned into a gossiping mess of excitement, just over the queen researching Prince William’s date idea.” They all giggle and realize how silly they're acting.

Nancy wants to surprise Louis with a date for lunchtime. Everyone gasps and lets her find Johannah to ask her to call the prince. Johannah returns and says “I'm going to say this once, so listen closely. William will let the staff know when he can have dates at the hospital, I think the three main times for meals would work, but you might have to wait for him.” They all understand. Johannah says “if he can have a break, let him choose who goes on that date. If he gives a number, don't send more than he asks for. Also, the special week theme is a surprise, so stop guessing because none of you are correct.” She grins and leaves. They all gasp. 

Louis’ pov:

Zayn says “who are you sending home this week?” Louis sighs and says “Vicky, Tracy, Pamela or Deanna, why?” They disagree, give those girls another chance. Louis says “I will, fine.” Louis figures out from his mom that Nancy is wanting to surprise him with a date. Louis sighs and talks to Jennifer about it. Jennifer thinks it would be okay and asks what time. Louis says “around lunchtime.” Jennifer looks at the babies typical schedule for feeding and says “if they can get here at 11:15 and be done within a half hour, then yes.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Jennifer says “but not dinner time, either lunch or dinner, not both.” Louis pouts and asks why not. Jennifer smiles and says “I’ll give you twelve good reasons.” Louis asks her to please list the reasons. 

Jennifer says “Melanie's getting extremely upset over stethoscopes and everything. Kylee-Renee needs cuddles. Alexis needs to be held for everything. Zayn and Liam aren't you, so they're not going to be enough for any of the kids. Mason and Elizabeth haven't been held by anyone yet. Nathan's been pretty neglected for snuggles, Salvatore's been pretty neglected for snuggles. Hope, Olivia, Faith and Paige have been getting snuggles from the nurses during feeding time since they're non stop crying otherwise.” 

Louis winces and agrees to spend some quality time with the babies. Jennifer also suggests more people, like Harry and his mother. Louis agrees with Harry for now, and his mother is busy researching for fake dolls that act like real babies. Jennifer says “oh well, alright, that sounds like a good idea to keep everyone in the selection very busy while you're here for the week or a bit longer.” Louis grins and thanks her for saying that.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah works on ordering baby dolls from a site that makes dolls that act like real babies. They’ve got a few different options and Johannah chooses premature babies. They mimic 30 week old premies, which is perfect and it's going to have instructional stuff too. The bad part is they are the only baby dolls she could purchase, the regular ones are purchased through the schools.

Johannah contacts all of the schools within a two hour distance of the palace. They would all be more than willing to help with the prince’s selection. Johannah tells them about the idea for the infant stimulators and donating the dolls after they’ve been used once to the schools. They’d all appreciate that. 

Johannah finds out that three schools are in need of dolls that would like them and has them travel down to the palace too.

Louis’ pov:

Louis snuggles with Elizabeth first. She calms down just being in his arms and listening to his heart beat. Louis sings to her too. She smiles so wide. Zayn ends up taking a video of Louis singing with the baby in his arms.

Louis snuggles with Mason, then Alexis and then Kylee too. Louis moves onto the next four for snuggles. He sings to all of them too. Zayn and Liam take turns video taping him and talking to the other babies in the room themselves.

They go to the last four. The nurses help feed all of the kids bottles and change their diapers when they need to. Jennifer checks all of them this time and puts a blanket between Melanie and the stethoscope this time. Louis holds her little hands through the holes in the crib.

Melanie is so much calmer than ever with the stethoscope. Jennifer says “it might just be too cold for her.” Louis agrees. Jennifer closes the holes back up so that the temperature stays regulated. 

Jennifer and Louis go to the last four and Jennifer checks all of them. They repeat it later on and then the boys all go to sleep. Liam stays with the four smallest ones. Louis has to stay with Melanie. Zayn chooses to be with the girls. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas is now officially rooming by himself, because he got his period too and has to have period supplies, but his roommate doesn't understand that he can't touch tampons. They’ve given him pink sheets, incase he has an issue with bleeding. Lucas thanks the maids a lot. Stacey just grins, tells him it's really no problem and asks if he has preferred pronouns. Lucas blushes and says “gender neutral or she her.” Stacey understands and says “alright love, what sizes do you need?” Lucas says “um pads, and regular tampons.” Stacey returns with tampons, pads and gloves. Stacey brings in more feminine bath products like bath bombs and nail scrub brushes. Stacey says “I think that should be everything.” Lucas thanks her a lot for everything. Stacey taps her chin and says “oh! I remember what I forgot.” Stacey changes the cream bedspread as well as the light blankets to hot pink and red. Stacey says “much better, period stains will come right out of those verses white.” Lucas agrees. Stacey leaves the room. Lucas sticks to mainly his room for the whole day. Harry and Niall get bored without him, so they crash in his room. Harry gasps and is so jealous of his room. Lucas giggles.

They both ask if they can stay with him that night in the other bed. Lucas blushes and tells them that the queen gave him the room to himself, just for a few days. They both are upset and jealous. They decide to room in Harry's room instead.

They all find out that Prince William can’t meet with any of them for group dates at the hospital either, until possibly Monday or Tuesday.

Johannah’s pov:

On Monday, Kristen, Mallory and Sidney leave the palace with the older girls. Johannah apologizes for not being able to go with them, but she has meetings to attend today. They understand. 

After lunch time, about six of the districts leaders arrive at the palace for the meeting. They brought a bunch of teachers from the three districts that have the dolls. The teachers bring in the boxes or storage carts as well as all of the accessories. Johannah grins and thanks them for bringing the used dolls. She's not quite sure of the limit for ordering, but she knows that she's not a teacher or from a district so she can't order them. But she can get the grants approved by parliament or do it herself. They all thank her.

Johannah sits down with each school individually. The one district has 40 dolls total, 15 car seats and two storage carts. Johannah asks how many they’d let them borrow. The teacher admits that they only brought down the fifteen that have car seats, because they're the more complicated babies. 

The next district has 60 dolls total, but only 20 are the most complicated ones. They have no infant carries, diaper bags or anything to carry the accessories that the students have to use with the dolls.

The last district has 36 dolls, all are the most complicated dolls, every single one has a car seat and they brought everything that they’d need. Johannah thanks them for bringing so many. 

Johannah meets with the last three; one currently does have infant b, it's one that the students just rock and they only have 10, so the students have to share them. 

Johannah grins and uses two of the districts information to purchase 20 for each one. They are shocked. Johannah chooses to purchase 10 for the last district. They cry and thank her so much. Johannah promises to have the dolls sent to their districts as soon as they're done using them for the selected contestants. They understand and thank her again. 

Johannah tries to have all fifty rush ordered by the end of the week from the UK. Johannah ends up calling them and they're more than okay with shipping the 50 dolls along with 6 of the premie baby dolls by Friday.

Johannah thanks them very much for that.

Louis’ pov:

Stacey brings them all food to eat. Louis goes downstairs to make sure it's actually Stacey. Louis confirms she is indeed Stacey and they put the appropriate passes as well as bracelet on her. Louis shows her to the family center. Stacey gives them the food and asks how they're holding up. They're all fine. Stacey asks if he thinks he’ll be able to leave by Friday, if not, she needs to make sure the queen and Nancy are prepared for no eviction ceremony. Louis tells her that he thought of a live broadcast from the family center on Friday night.

Stacey tells him to call his mother on facetime later, so that he can discuss things with Nancy.

Louis reluctantly agrees. Louis facetimes his mother around 3. Johannah answering grinning and says “hello honey, we’re in the deliberation room talking.” Nancy says “hello Prince William.” Louis says “hello there.” They talk about the dates. Louis tells her that he really needs to figure out how many kids each contestant wants. Nancy is surprised to hear that and asks why. Louis explains that he's having multiples, he doesn't want to reveal the exact number yet, he’d prefer to find out sooner rather than later if they can handle the amount he’s having. Nancy understands instantly, he wouldn't want to propose to someone in the end who couldn't handle twins and be left a single parent with out a happy ending!!

Louis thanks her for agreeing with him. Johannah offers to question everyone in private in her office. Louis disagrees, he wants to ask them all himself. Johannah lets Louis know that Lucas is under the weather again. Louis is absolutely shocked to hear that, he thought Lucas was better. Johannah sighs and says “I think he thought he was too, until this morning.” Louis understands and feels bad for Lucas.

Louis chooses to let Nancy plan the group dates. Louis messages his mates. Stan and Oli freak out over the selection, plus him going missing. They ask where he's at. Louis rolls his eyes and replies I am at the NICU with my children. Stan sends shocked emojis. Oli responds oh, so you're the dad of Cassandra's kids. Louis responds yep!

Stan responds wow. Louis sends them a picture of Melanie and one of Joey. They both freak out over how tiny and cute the two babies are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants an omega Harry?!! Asking while writing a depressed Harry section in chapter 15, who doesn't feel very special at all.


	11. Lucas and Niall meet the babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn doesn't feel well, so he goes back to the palace. Niall's worried that Louis knows nothing about omegas, there for assuming everthing about Niall. There's another group date at the hospital, Louis starts to form a list of people to evict that week. The second date is a few girls with Lucas, Niall and Harry. Louis introduces Niall and Lucas to all twelve of the kids. Zayn has a panic attack and Liam figures out that he's a submissive alpha.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn doesn't feel well on Monday right after breakfast and goes back to the palace by himself. Harry, Niall and Fredrick all hug him before dragging him up to his room with them. Zayn whines that he doesn't feel well. They all promise to take good care of him. Zayn thanks them.

Niall’s pov:

Zayn, Harry, Niall, and Fredrick hang out alone. Fredrick says “so you’re an omega?” Niall grins and says “yep.” Harry says “so you just have slick pouring out of your ass?! How can you have a baby up the place where poop comes out?!” Niall bursts out laughing and says “who told you that?!” Harry says “Louie!!!” Niall gasps in shock and says “no fucking way?” Harry says “yes way.” Niall just starts cackling, howling and calls Liam. Liam says “what Ni?” Niall puts Liam on speaker and says “can you ask Louis a question?” Liam says “sure.”

Niall says “ask him where omega’s uterus is.” Liam says “in the vagina?” Niall says “no, ask him idiot.” Liam says “Louis?” Louis says “what?” 

 

Louis’ pov:

Liam says “Niall's asking if you know where babies come from.” Louis bursts into laughter and says “of course I know where babies come from.” Liam says “see Niall? He knows where babies come from.” Niall says something and hangs up obviously. Liam shrugs and says “weird questions, I don't know.”

Harry's pov:

Harry spends the night by himself, and can't help but wonder if he truly is going to be sent home this week or if Louis actually likes him and wants him to go father in the competition. Harry reminds himself that he's special because Louis chose to introduce him to his babies.

As long as Louis doesn't introduce anymore people to the babies, Harry should be fine for a while. Harry has a bit of a panic attack and realizes he ran out of his medicine. That's why he's been panicking so much. Harry tells his mother, she apologizes, she couldn't get him anymore even though she tired to tell the pharmacy that Harry desperately needed it. Harry ends up snuggled into Zayn because he's good at getting Harry to relax.

On Tuesday, Nancy sends Zachary, Sebastian, Andrew, Trevor and Fredrick to the hospital. She was hoping to send Lucas, but he's still under the weather.

Louis’ pov:

A group of boys is downstairs, claiming to be from the selection and there for a group date. Louis goes downstairs and confirms that they are indeed from the selection. The staff at the visitors desk apologize for not believing them. 

Louis leads them to the cafeteria and doesn't get buzzed at all. Louis smirks to himself. Security does go crazy on him at the cafeteria, and one of them wants to frisk him. His own security steps in and gets the hospital security to back the fuck off. They get into a bit of a banter off, even though Louis knows his security would literally hurt them if they laid a finger on him. The hospital security back off in fear. 

Louis smiles politely and then sits down at a table with the boys. They talk about random stuff, and Louis tires to avoid the topic of kids. Fredrick brings it up and lets Louis know he's been thinking a lot. Louis is curious and asks what he’s thought about. Fredrick admits that he wants at least twelve, but he never felt that was actually possible since he can't afford that many back home. 

Louis smiles and asks how many he’d want at once. Fredrick doesn't care about how many come at once. Louis is relieved to hear that and lets all of them know that multiples run in his family. Trevor says “minimum of eight, prince William.” Louis says “do you want multiples?” Trevor says “yes, of course.” Louis says “excellent.” Zachary says “I was originally saying one child, at least, but then I found out you already had one on the way, and I still want at least one of my own.” Louis says “so just two?” Zachary says “or three, or however many you’re expecting.” Louis says “what if I was expecting triplets?” Zachary gasps. Louis raises both eyebrows. Zachary squeaks “I um.” Louis says “just be honest with me. Okay?” Zachary gulps and says “I couldn't handle triplets, I don't think.” Louis grins and says “good to know, would you be willing to try taking care of triplets with me, for like a date?” Zachary grins and says “yes.”

Andrew wants two max, that's it, no multiples. Louis pouts and says “not even twins?” Andrew says “not even twins.” Louis huffs and says “none of you are very good at compromising with me.” Sebastian says “two max, one mine, one yours, that's it.” Louis whines “oh come on, give me some imagination creativity to work with!!” They all giggle. Trevor says “is eight enough to imagine?” Louis sasses back “I already was, so there. Twelve too.” Fredrick giggles. Louis smiles and the announcement system says “PRINCE WILLIAM!!! Report back to your patient room!!!” Louis whines back “do I have to?!” The speaker says “yes!!! You're on lockdown until father notice!!!” Louis gasps and says “you can't make me do that!!” Louis smirks at security. Louis excuses himself, he has to go because he's being put in lockdown for whatever stupid reason. He’s not even the patient!!!

They just laugh at him. Louis leaves to go back upstairs and finds out he was gone from the floor for over 30 minutes. An hour later, Louis takes his tablet into the family center. 

Louis talks to his mother and tells her everything's okay, he was just gone from the floor for over the time limit.

Jennifer walks in and asks to speak to him. Louis agrees and leaves with her while Liam plays up the drama to his mother. 

Johannah's pov:

The group date and Liam tell her all about how the hospital totally embarrassed Prince William by calling him out by name to report back to his patient room.

And they put him in lockdown too!! Louis texts her, hey, um I need to be admitted, not actually admitted, but a fake out room. I just don't want you to be freaked out. Don't say anything, but they're having too many people coming here for Prince William and every time they’re calling up to the NICU. Would be easier for them to just be able to only sort through the people that are looking for mos-vitz-ca. Johannah responds oh my, should I tell everyone? Louis responds no mother, you can't say it. I just want you to know that the rest of this week, any dates are getting sent straight to the fake out room. Where security will be waiting for them. So no more dates.

Johannah says “I don't believe him, he could just say he can't have anymore visitors. No, he's gotta threaten the dates!!” Nancy says “then we just send another group to him tomorrow!!!” JoHannah grins and agrees instantly. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas’ period is still happening a bit on Wednesday, but it's light enough that he can just wear a pad, and not have to worry about tampons anymore. Harry's so glad to see him, so is Niall. Liam returns to the palace. Everyone is so happy to see them again. Harry has a shit ton of questions, to ask Zayn and Liam in private. 

The three of them go upstairs again. Niall drags Lucas behind them and whispers “hush it, we’re bout to listen in.” Lucas squeaks and tells Niall how wrong that is.

Harry's pov:

Harry pulls them into their room, and whispers “how are the babies?” Zayn gasps and whispers “wait, you know?” Harry nods his head and whispers “who had the problem?” Zayn whispers “I don't know! I was here when it happened.” Harry whispers “oh yeah.” They both giggle. Harry snuggles with Zayn. Zayn sighs and whispers “I still feel so crappy.” Harry frowns and whispers “what's wrong love?” Zayn whispers “I just feel icky, crampy and achy.” Harry giggles and whispers “oh baby.” Zayn forces Harry into snuggles because he feels so sick.

Harry whispers “Liam, how are the babies?” Liam hugs Harry and whispers “all twelve are still alive, they're fine H, okay?” Harry sighs in relief and calms down instantly. 

Liam whispers “the problem is also the hospital staff as well as random visitors. They're admitting Prince William.” Harry freaks out instantly because that means the kids will be all alone. Zayn freaks out too. Liam calms both of them down. Liam whispers into their ears super super quietly “Mos-vitz-ca is the code name.” Zayn understands instantly and calms down more. Harry whispers “oh! Like a fake out room?” Liam nods his head and whispers quietly “use William Tomlinson and you’re walking into a trap. Prince William, they send you right out the front door.” Harry is surprised but wants to tell Niall and Lucas. Liam tells him to ask Louis for permission first. Harry understands completely.

Louis’ pov:

On Wednesday morning, the girls still aren't back from their heats. Liam left yesterday after dinner because he needed more clothes. Louis also needed baby time. Louis just hopes his mother actually listens to him. 

Louis gets a phone call from Rosie’s mum, asking if Cassandra is alright. Louis tells her that Cassandra is just fine, she's still at the palace. She asks if he's okay or if he's in the hospital. Louis tells her that he's okay, but the person he is with isn't allowed to have visitors. Rosie talks to him next, she's upset he didn't tell her that he's a prince. She had to find out on television. Louis apologizes and tells her he was afraid she wouldn't like him. She forgives him instantly and they say goodbye. 

Louis smiles, hangs up his phone and puts it away. 

Eleanor's pov:

Eleanor, Sophia, Tracey, Vicky, Lucas, Niall and Harry are chosen for a date with Prince William for lunch time. Cassandra is jealous of them, she hasn't had a single date with him, nor was she even asked to pack an overnight bag!! They tell her to chill, she will get her turn with Prince William!!

Harry tells her that it doesn't really matter, he has a limited number that he can have at once. That makes Cassandra calm down and chill out. Eleanor tells the omega quietly in her ear “go lie down, in our room, take the time we’re gone to snuggle in your bed.”

Cassandra nods her head and goes back upstairs. They all get ready to go to the hospital. 

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas chooses to go with pants, even though his original thought was a skirt. He's not ready to reveal everything to Louis yet, he's really scared of how Louis will react. 

Lucas puts a few pads in his pocket. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam walk into the room. Niall huffs and says “what?” Liam smirks and says “pack an overnight bag, all three of you.” Lucas looks surprised and asks why. Liam shrugs and says “only if you want to spend the night with Louie, well technically not in the room with him, in the family center. That's also going to depend on where you go.” Harry glares, puts an arm around Lucas and Niall before saying “oi, don't scare these two. I wanted to spend the night because I wanted to talk to him without any cameras in private.” Zayn gasps and says “oi, then you’ll be stuck with Melanie all night.” 

Harry grins and says “excellent, I hope she made your night miserable.” They both whine about how much Melanie kept them up. Harry just smirks and says “I hope you learned your lesson then, stick to the family center or hope that she doesn't disturb your sleep.” Zayn says “oh!!!!” Liam says “what? I don't get it.” Zayn whispers something into Liam’s ear super quietly and he says “oh!! I got it, thanks for spelling it out Zayn.” Zayn grins and says “no, thank you Harry.” Harry says “no problem, now let's leave so that Lucas can finish getting ready.”

Eleanor’s pov:

Sophia, Eleanor, Vicky, Tracey, Lucas, Niall and Harry all go out to the van for their date with Prince William. They all go up to the visitors desk.

Eleanor smiles and says “hi, we’re here to visit William Tomlinson.” The lady smiles and gives her Prince William’s hospital room number, 408. As well as visitors passes for them. The four girls go with the camera crew to the elevators.

Harry's pov:

Harry keeps Niall and Lucas from going with the girls all of the way up to the desk. Lucas is upset at him for sabotaging their date with Louis. Harry whispers “I'm getting us to him, not into the security trap.”

Lucas and Niall gasp quietly. Once the girls are gone with the camera crew, Harry goes up to the desk smiling. The girl recognizes him, grins and says “patients last name?” Harry says “Mos-vitz-ca.” She says “alright, if any of you have fevers, you won't be allowed to visit with them.” Harry says “yes, we understand.” She says “excellent, wrists please.” All three of them hold out their wrists. Lucas thanks her and so does Niall. She gives them the stickers too. She asks if they know where they're going. Harry smiles and says “yes, thank you though.” She dismisses them after that. 

Lucas’ pov:

Harry leads them to the elevator and to the family center first. They're put into Louis’ room for the night. Niall gasps at the sight of Louis’ stuff in suit cases as well as formal clothes for Friday night or dates at the hospital.

Lucas realizes he's not going to be there for Friday night's eviction. Harry leaves to get Louis, that way he's not too upset with them for getting passed the security trap. 

Louis’ pov:

Harry arrives at the NICU. Louis looks shocked and hugs him before saying “hi, did Liam send you here?” Harry grins and says “yeah, warned me in secret about the security booby trap. I um, was also told to come here on a date by your mother.” Louis bursts into giggles. 

Louis says “who else came on the date?” Harry says “Eleanor, Sophia, Vicky, and Tracey. They went the booby trap way. I protected Lucas and Niall from it though, they’re in the family center.” Louis laughs and meets with both of the boys in the family center with Harry. Louis hugs them and says “we better head downstairs, girls have walked into a security trap. 

Lucas says “what kind of trap?” Louis says “oh just a pretty big one, hospital security don't mess around. It's a fake out room, that way they can send people in the opposite direction of me.”

Niall thinks it's genius, they came down while the girls were sent up a floor. Louis says “you two want a lot of kids, right?” They both say “yes!!” Niall says “I want at least a dozen.” Lucas says “guess the number?” Louis says “Ten?” Lucas says “higher.” Louis smiles and says “fifteen?” Lucas hums “higher.” Louis says “20? 30?” Lucas grins and says “yep.” Louis says “wow.” Lucas giggles and they go to the NICU. 

Lucas’ pov:

Louis keeps an arm around Lucas and warns him about what he's about to enter into. Lucas is nervous, but Louis is keeping him feeling protected. Niall and Harry are cleared of fevers, so is Lucas. Lucas expects Louis to let go of him now, but Louis says “Harry, lead the way.” Harry skips to the end of the hallway with Niall following him. Louis says “would you like to meet someone very special to me?” Lucas says “yes, I would love to.” Louis says “did Liam or Zayn name drop?” Lucas giggles “they named dropped Melanie.” Louis smirks and says “ah yes, of course.” Harry and Niall are waiting by the desk. Harry says “can I go, can I go?” Louis laughs and says “yes.” Harry squeals and opens the door to the corner room before going in and shutting it behind him. 

Louis says “I’d like to introduce you to someone pretty special, if that's alright Niall.” Niall grins and says “I’d love to meet someone special.” Louis says “no touching anything, don't freak out too badly and just try to keep an open mind.” They agree.

Louis opens the door. Lucas gaps at the sight of four babies. They all are introduced to Hope, Faith, Paige and Olivia. Harry wants to hold Hope so badly and Louis helps him. Harry talks to her and she just grins. 

Lucas’ heart soars at the adorable sight of Louis with babies. Lucas realizes he is judging Louis too much, he's so soft with these babies. Louis says “think you can handle keeping this a secret from the other contestants?” They both nod their heads. Louis says “ready to meet Melanie?” They both look surprised. Louis puts Hope back into her crib and locks the side in place again.

Louis sanitizes his hands, Harry copies him and then they go to the other room. Louis introduces them to Melanie and Nathan. Lucas can't believe he has six babies. Harry squeals and tries to get to Nathan. Louis giggles and says “why are you so eager to hold Nathan?” Harry snorts and says “because he probably hasn't been held by you yet today.” Louis snorts and says “wrong, I did too.” Harry huffs, pouts and says “fine, then Salvatore.” Louis squawks and says “are you trying to make me jealous?” Harry smirks and says “yep!!” Louis drags Harry with him behind the curtain next to Nathan and hisses “I was trying to keep Salvatore and Joey a secret.” Harry bursts into giggles and whispers “why keep Joey a secret?! He's so cute.” Louis huffs, pulls the curtain back and helps Harry hold Nathan.

Louis introduces them to Joey. Lucas squeals and whispers “eight babies?!” Louis smiles and whispers “yeah.” Lucas just talks to them a bit and Niall does too.

Niall's pov:

Louis pulls Niall aside after helping Harry get Nathan back into the crib. Louis asks Niall if everything is alright. Niall just feels like Louis is hiding something from him. Louis sighs and introduces Niall to Alexis, Elizabeth, Mason and Kyle Renee. Niall gasps at the sight and realizes Louis has twelve babies. Niall is drawn to Alexis, which is so weird for him. Niall whispers “hi Lexi.” The baby’s eyes pop open and she grins at him so wide before reaching for his hands and crying. Louis opens the little holes and comforts her. Louis opens the hole near Niall's hands and Alexis grabs his finger quicker than Niall can even process it. Louis giggles and whispers “sorry, she's a bit of a grabber.” Niall coos and sits down next to her. Louis whispers “you’re my Alexis whisperer.” Niall grins and whispers “really?” Louis smiles wide and whispers “yeah, really.” Niall grins more and is so glad to hear that he's a baby whisperer. 

Eleanor’s pov:

The girls get to the fourth floor and realize that the others are missing. Vicky says “but we’re so close to Prince William and they're so far away.” Sophia says “yeah, come on El, don't you want to beat them to William?” Eleanor smirks and says “true, need to remind him how straight he is.” Sophia grins wider and says “exactly.” They go straight to room 408. Eleanor opens the door and says “hi Prince William!! Surprise!!” Sophia says “your mother sent us” and they are surprised to see that the room is empty. The camera man shows everyone the room.

A security guard says “how can I help you?” Eleanor grins and says “we’re looking for Prince William, we’re from the selection?” The guy moans and says into the walkie talkie “who let the selected contestants up to floor four?!” The lady at the visitors desk says “I did! I didn't realize they were all from the selection!! I mean I recognized Harry, but not anyone else.”

They escort the group downstairs, right back to the visitors desk. Prince William arrives with Harry, Lucas and Niall looking very happy. 

Prince William apologizes for the confusion and hugs the girls. 

Louis’ pov:

Andrew, Zachary and Sebastian are already on Louis’ list of people to evict from this week, so he’s hoping to add more. Louis asks how many kids they want. Vicky says “four, max, no more than that.” Louis is surprised, but thanks her for her honesty. Vicky grins and says “no problem.” Tracey wants two to four, but that's it. Sophia wants two to three. Eleanor wants at least two of her own on top of however many Louis is having. 

Louis thinks to himself, so she wants 14? Alrighty! Perfect.

Lucas snorts. Louis giggles too. Eleanor says “what's so funny?” Lucas and Louis say “nothing.” They both giggle again. Lucas says “I want at least 20.” Eleanor looks shocked, gasps and says “are you nuts?!” Lucas grins and says “yep!” 

Louis quickly changes the subject to their guesses on the surprise date for next week or whenever he gets the chance to come back. Eleanor squeals “meeting the mother of your child and being able to ask her questions.” Louis says “very interesting idea, must admit I never thought of that one.” Sophia says “someone thought maybe you’d take us on a trip somewhere.” Louis says “like our other house again?” Sophia says “yeah.”

Lucas says “I think you should get fake babies that act like real ones.” Louis nods his head and says “another great idea, totally never crossed my mind.” Louis smirks a bit.

Louis sends the girls back to the palace. Harry's spending the night, Lucas and Niall are too. They have an evening in the family center, eating food delivered by Stacey. Harry and Niall go off to sleep in the NICU. Louis and Lucas move to the room to talk.

Lucas smiles. Louis smiles and says “so you want a lot of kids.” Lucas says “yes.” Louis says “so um, there is this like Jenovian rule that I’ve only brought up to one other person. The heirs to the throne have to be related to me, so would you be okay with yours never ruling?” Lucas gets offended, upset and says “where the hell is this coming from?” Louis says “I was just asking, it's seriously a law.” Lucas gets upset even more, then tries to calmly talk to Louis. Louis says “what did I do wrong?” 

Lucas takes a deep breath and says “what gender do you think I am?” Louis says “um male?” Lucas says “that is incorrect.” Louis says “really?” Lucas nods his head and says “please, stop assuming I have a dick. I have a vagina and I recently found out from your mother that I'm an omega too.” Louis looks surprised, and thanks Lucas for telling him. Louis assures Lucas that he's not thinking anything different about him, but he needs to know that Louis is an alpha. Lucas gasps and whispers “fuck.” 

Louis smirks and whispers into his ear “what pronouns do you prefer?” Lucas gulps and whispers “he him or she her, but you’ll know exactly when I want to be addressed as she her.” Louis says “how will I I know?” Lucas gulps and whispers “I’ll tell you.” Louis says “okay, please don't hesitate to tell me I’m doing something wrong. I’ve been misgendering you for weeks now.” Lucas says “okay, I’ll tell you sooner next time.” Louis says “thank you, now I have to spend the night with my children, so goodnight Lucas.” Lucas smiles and says “goodnight Louie.” Louis smiles and leaves his room at the family center.

At the NICU, Louis goes straight to the last room first. All four of them are okay. Louis goes to see Melanie, Joey, Nathan and Salvatore next, they're all alone. Louis frowns and finds Niall as well as Harry with the oldest four. Niall leaves to spend the night in the family center with Lucas. 

Harry wants to snuggle with Louis for the night in this room. Louis sighs and whispers “these girls sleep alright during the night. Melanie does not, she wakes up a lot and cries. I'm sorry we’re all super attached to each other, but they’re 9 weeks old. We spent every single day and night together for 6 whole weeks. I was promised eight with them, but they weren't delivered that early. I'm sorry she needs me at night, but it took a while for me to figure out exactly who needed me the most.”

Harry whispers “oh.” Louis whispers “if you think the girls need you, that's fine H. But Mel needs me.” Harry hugs Louis and whispers “I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you’ve already figured out exactly where you need to be. I didn't realize you all already bonded that much either.” Louis sasses back “I did as much bonding as I could with the ones I could hold.” Harry asks what he means. Louis pouts and says “last four weren't big enough by the time I had to leave.” Harry feels bad and whispers “oh Lou, I'm sorry, I didn't know any of that.”

They move to Melanie's room and Harry instantly gets it the first time Melanie wakes up crying. Louis takes care of her and she stops crying as soon as she's in his arms. 

Harry's pov:

Louis falls asleep with Melanie in his arms. A nurse smiles and wakes up Louis while keeping the baby stable. Louis startles a bit and blushes before apologizing for doing it again. She giggles and offers to put Melanie back in the crib for him. Louis says “thanks, but I got her.” The nurse leaves. Louis talks to her super super quietly before putting her back into her crib and shutting the side. Louis opens the hole quickly and falls asleep again holding her hands.

Nicole walks in when it alarms, sighs and wakes up Louis again. Louis wakes up, pouts and says “hi.” Nicole says “hi, she's too warm.” Louis pouts more. Nicole says “don't try to guilt me anymore, I already feel guilty enough.” Louis smirks and says “good.” Melanie finally lets go of him and Louis moves to the other side while opening the hole. Louis holds her tiny hands. 

Louis’ pov:

Nicole gets Louis’ hint and listens to Melanie's breathing. Melanie doesn't cry with the stethoscope touching her, and Nicole gets her temperature too. They shut the crib completely for a few minutes. Nicole gets Melanie’s temperature again, it's still pretty high. Nicole turns down the air in the room more. Once the room is colder, Nicole checks her temperature again. Once Melanie is good, Nicole checks on the three boys. Nicole leaves after letting Louis know she’ll be back soon to check on Melanie again. Louis and Harry go back to sleep.

Nicole returns a while later and wakes up Louis. Nicole tells him that Melanie seems a lot better with everything, but the boys need blankets. Nicole puts blankets on the boys and suggests he considers getting baby clothes sooner for them. Louis thanks her and agrees. 

In the morning, they figure out that Kyle Renee and Alexis are having just as hard of a time as Melanie with the temperature differences. Hope, Olivia, Faith and Paige are showing signs that they're not really needing heat at all anymore, but they still need blankets.

Salvatore, Nathan, Elizabeth and Mason need the same temperatures. Alexis, Joey, Melanie and Kyle Renee need the same temperature, so they’re all moved around. 

Lucas and Niall walk into the room. Niall gasps at the site of Alexis, squeals and rushes over to her. Lucas looks confused. Louis smiles and finally introduces Lucas to the others. Lucas gasps. The end up moving Nathan and Salvatore back into their original room because both boys are too warm now. They move Alexis and Kyle back to where they were. 

Louis explains how he was partying in Doncaster, lied to Cassandra about who he was, got way too drunk and then got her pregnant. They all are okay with that, because it gave him all of these babies. Lucas smiles and whispers “you have a dozen already.” Louis smiles and whispers “is that alright?” Lucas nods his head and whispers “totally.”

Lucas, Niall and Harry leave to return back to the palace before breakfast.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn wakes up on Thursday feeling extremely crappy again, and goes to the bathroom. Zayn is shocked by what he sees, curses and tries not to panic too much. Zayn realizes he's going to have to come clean to Liam, and his Aunt. Zayn panics at that thought, what if she doesn't want him there anymore or thinks he's a freak?

Zayn knows she's going to freak out, he’s hopeful she's not upset with him for not telling her, but his parents said that he couldn't tell anyone.

Zayn goes downstairs, trying to keep his panic attack at bay. Johannah asks him if he's okay. Zayn asks to speak to her in private. Johannah takes him into the ladies room since it's super secret, according to her son. Plus she remembers her mother would always have gossip sessions in the ladies room with friends or her Aunt, Lilly Moscavitz. Her father's sister. Zayn smiles at that.

Johannah shuts the door and says “what's going on Zayn?” Zayn bites his lips so hard that he fears he’s making them bleed. His Aunt tries to comfort him, but it's no use. Johannah looks worried, sits down in front of Zayn and tries to get him through his panic attack. Zayn panics more instead. Johannah calls Louis. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis’ phone rings and he says “hi mum, what's going on?” Johannah says “it's Zayn, he's having one of his bad panic attacks.” Louis sighs and says “give him the phone and could you leave mum? I promised him I’d only ever tell his future husband how to do it.” Johannah giggles and understands. Louis hears the door shut.

Zayn says “hi.” Louis coos and says “hi kitten, what's going on?” Zayn whimpers in response. Louis moves to the couch and says “where are you?” Zayn says “ladies room.” Louis hums and says “go to your room. Call me on your phone, got it?” Zayn whispers “yes sir.” Louis just smirks to himself, Zayn is still so so so submissive. Louis honestly wonders if they made a mistake when Zayn was born with the omega verses alpha decision. Louis has always wondered if they're ever that great of a decision because they usually don't get a heat or a rut until they're at least 14, sometimes doesn't happen until 16.

Zayn hangs up his mum’s phone. Louis takes the time to move to the family center and shut the door behind him. Zayn calls him back five minutes later on his own phone. Louis whispers in a gentle alpha tone “breathe kitten, in and out.” Zayn listens to him instantly. Louis says “that's it, good kitten.” 

Liam’s pov:

Liam gets worried about Zayn and tries to go into his room with Harry. The door is locked. Liam says “Zayn?!” Liam smells a period. Liam bangs harder. Zayn finally unlocks it looking exhausted, drained and like he’s been panicking for an hour.

Liam hugs him tightly. Zayn just inhales his scent and relaxes instantly. Liam kisses Zayn's forehead while shutting the door behind him. Liam ends up carrying Zayn to the bed. Zayn sighs in contempt. Liam talks to Louis and promises he’s got it all under control.

Louis thanks him. Louis hangs up. Liam whispers “let’s get you changed love.” Zayn nods his head and whispers “okay.” Liam helps Zayn with getting a bath ready. Zayn relaxes even more and lets Liam massage his temples. Zayn sighs and purrs. Liam giggles, and massages his scalp too. Zayn purrs and whines. Liam giggles more and helps Zayn out of the tub. Liam figures out that Zayn's got both sex organs, Liam's heard about submissive alphas with both sex organs that could seriously be classified as omegas since a few have heats. Zayn whimpers and tires to hide it while blushing, panicking as well as trying to hide his face.

Liam just coos. Zayn's breathing turns into a hitching panicky edge. Liam rubs Zayn's arms, smiles at him softly and whispers “hi baby, sh honey. You're alright, it's alright love.” Liam runs his hand through Zayn's hair too until he finally calms down. Zayn apologies to Liam, he went off of his anxiety meds cold turkey quite a few years ago, after being on it for like 8 months. His periods became regular again and he figured out that irregular periods were a side effect of his medication. He has been too afraid of anxiety pills since then, and no one can calm him down from panic attacks besides Louis. Which was a real problem a few years ago because Louis couldn't just drop everything to help Zayn.

Liam asks what medicine. Zayn tells him. Liam looks it up and it really is an anxiety medicine. Zayn is able to put in his own tampon and tells Liam that he's been using tampons for years. Liam is impressed. Zayn smiles and thanks him. Zayn swoons at the praise from Liam for relaxing. Zayn is very hungry, so they go get breakfast. Lucas, Harry and Niall return at that point with their stuff, and eat with all of them.

Harry seems to be down, and Liam tries to cheer him up a bit. It works and Harry just smiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, it just complicates Louis' decisions even more. That's why this chapter took so long for me to post. Zayn's not an omega, still an alpha, it'll all make sense later on.


	12. Everyone gets a baby doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dolls arrive and Johannah explains to everyone watching what's going on. Louis tells the contestants what he asked for. A nurse from the NICU talks to everyone, Louis ends up breaking down holding a two month old doll, because his are not that big. Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn all leave instead of participating any father. Cassandra confesses the whole truth to Eleanor. Cassandra's extremely jealous of Harry, and believes that Lucas has also met her babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the FINGERED ERROR in the previous chapter, oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see that before I posted the last chapter!!! Changing my ways of editing asap. If you missed it, well it was an epic fail on my part, and I'm glad you didn't see it.

Johannah’s pov:

The girls still aren't back from their heats on Thursday morning when the baby dolls Johannah ordered arrive. Louis also still isn't able to leave the babies, they had new developments that morning. Louis is afraid he’ll be stuck there during the live eviction too. 

50 car seats, fifty diaper bags, fifty babies and all of their accessories are delivered to the palace for the three school districts. As well as 12 more boxes. They get everything on film for the selection and Johannah explains to everyone that the dolls that they use will be donated to three districts in Jenovia that are in need of the dolls. Johannah also explains that she’s got a surprise that none of the districts are aware she ordered. 

Johannah reveals the surprises in the dining hall. Nancy gasps that she ordered 6 dolls that are the sizes of 30 weeks old premature babies. 

Johannah says “some of the schools didn't have proper supplies, so with parliaments approval, we ordered 30 more of the car seats so that the 2 districts that didn't have enough car seats for their students to use will have the car seats. It's extremely helpful for the teachers and we feel it's necessary for the students learning.” 

Nancy says “so how many are for our contestants?” Johannah grins, brings in the boxes and says “50 dolls, brand new that will be donated to specific schools. 50 diaper bags, 50 accessories and more.” Nancy is surprised. Johannah says “if he isn't able to leave tomorrow night, for the eviction show, what are we going to do?” Nancy says “I have no idea, but I think it’d be helpful at that point to tell the contestants what's going on with the mother of his children.” Johannah agrees.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is finally allowed to leave the hospital on Thursday before lunch, as long as he promises no leaving without telling them first and answering the second they call. Louis promises that he’ll never mute his phone again. Nicole also suggests that he considers starting to look at cribs as well as car seats. Louis agrees one hundred percent since he’ll need to order probably double of everything. 

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah explains to the camera with a doll in her arms “this is a doll that mimics a baby that was born 30 weeks prematurely. I’ve asked the local NICU to send one or two staffers here to talk to everyone about premature babies. Lucky for us all, they agreed.” Johannah smiles. Johannah doesn't tell them that they spent 300 dollars on each baby doll, luckily with Louis’ influence, parliament agreed to help with the purchase. 

They gather all of the contestants in the ballroom that afternoon. Johannah grins and says “William, please, come on over and tell the wonderful contestants about today's surprise.”

Harry's pov:

Louis gets up, grins at everyone and says “so I’ve requested something a bit out of the ordinary for a selection. I’ve requested baby dolls that are exactly like taking care of a real baby. Lucky for all of you, this is a group experiment as well as individual. So mother, what kind of dolls did you pick for us this week?”

Johannah grins and says “I’ve gotten two different kinds of dolls.” Everyone gasps. Johannah says “now we have about 50 total of the one doll, it requires you to feed, burp, change it's diaper and rock it. Each one will come with an infant carrier as well as a diaper bag.” Everyone looks surprised. 

Johannah says “oh and one more twist.” They all grin. Johannah says “the second doll I picked out is very special. You must handle all of these dolls with care, but especially this second one. There are only 6 dolls though.” Louis grins and thanks his mother.

Louis pov:

Louis’ breathing hitches when one of the NICU nurses, that is taking care of a few of his children, walks in with a backpack. She waves to everyone. Johannah says “it's a doll that's the size of a baby born at 30 weeks premature.” Everyone gasps. She grins and explains that she's even asked someone from the local NICU to come and explain premies to all of them. Louis sits back down. Harry squeezes his hand in support. Louis squeezes back. 

Johannah pulls out the 30 week doll. Everyone falls silent and doesn't know how to process it. The nurse talks to them about premies and asks how many people have seen a NICU baby before. Johannah, Louis, Harry, Cassandra and Zayn raise their hands. She says “how many of you have held one?” Cassandra, Louis, Harry and Johannah keep their hands up. She says “your majesty, what's the age you held one?” Johannah says “35 weeks, the last set of twins were born a month early.” She smiles and thanks her. She asks Zayn. Zayn says “it was her twins after they were old enough to be home.” She smiles and asks Harry. Harry's not sure, but they were bigger than the dolls. Harry puts his hand down too. She asks Cassandra. Cassandra takes a deep breath, stands up and says “27 weeks, I saw mine for the first time.” Everyone gasps. Cassandra sits down. 

She and Louis exchange a look and Louis shakes his head no before pulling his hand down. She says “typically premies are in the hospital for as many weeks as they had left until the mother was due. If they're extremely underweight, it could take a bit more time for them to come home from the NICU. Quite a few premies are lactose intolerant, because they're not fully developed. So the mother has to either cut all milk proteins out of her diet to continue to pump milk for the baby or in some cases, formula has to be used if they're still not tolerating milk.” They all gasp. The nurse smiles and says “that's not really something they teach you, but it's important to be aware of.” They grin.

The nurse says “unfortunately all of our incubators are in use at the hospital, so I couldn't get one to bring you.” They all look surprised and gasp. She says “but I do have some pictures of an incubator, if you’re curious, you can come look or we can pass the photos around.” They all have mixed reactions, so the nurse keeps them up front. The nurse looks directly at Louis first before saying “who wants to see some of the baby products for premies?” Everyone raises their hands and cheers. She smiles and pulls out the bags from the back pack. 

She says “we’re going to start higher and go down. So this is for a typical 40 week baby.” She shows them the typical diaper, typical onesie, and typical blanket. She puts them back into the ziplock bag before saying “the next one is for a 35 week old premie. Just so everyone's aware, the farther down we go, the much much smaller the babies will weigh when they're born. Every week makes a difference in their size.” She shows them the diapers that they have to order that are specialty diapers for 35 week old premies.

Next is 30, and then she says “now there isn't that much difference between the 30 and 35, but the next ones are pretty extreme. If you don't think you can handle seeing diapers that are smaller than the next size, you can get up and walk out of here.” Louis is great full to hear that.

She shows them the 28 week diapers. A lot of people say it's not that bad, but Louis knows the 25, 23, 21 and 20 are coming. Louis gets up and apologizes before leaving the room.

She says “this is the size of a 25 week old. This is also where custom made medical equipment comes in. Specifically pulse ox monitors, blood pressure cuffs and nose tubing. If you can't stomach seeing any of that, you make get up and walk out.” Louis is shocked that Harry doesn't move.

She shows them everything and quite a few awe at them. She gets upset and says “this isn't something to awe over, this is extremely serious. If you awe at 23 week old diapers, I will tell you exactly how serious things are for a premie!!” They all gulp and look scared.

She says “don't forget you can stand up and walk away.” Cassandra gets up, and says “stop.” She says “okay.” Cassandra apologizes to everyone, she gave birth to a 24 week old premie, and she’d prefer to never know just how tiny it was. Cassandra walks away and Louis hugs her. Cassandra sits down in the hallway on a bench. Harry joins them too.

She shows them the 23 week old diaper and a few gasp. She says “this is where the numbers stop making sense to everyone, but when you see them side by side, you can understand why.” Someone coos at how tiny it is. She says “I was waiting for one of you to do that.”

She picks up the 20 week old diaper and holds it next to the 40 week diaper. She says “this isn't a joke to me, or to any person out there who has a premie or has taken care of premies. This size baby, has a less than 10% survival rate. They're so tiny and fragile that usually the parents are only able to hold the baby within the first few hours if they know it's dying.” That makes everyone gasp and the severity finally hits everyone. She says “3 weeks, makes all the difference between life or death for these infants. Most born at 23 weeks have a 95% chance of survival. 25 weeks and beyond, 98 to 100% chance of survival.” Everyone goes silent after that for quite some time. Louis, Cassandra and Harry return. 

She says “does anyone have any questions?” Lucas raises his hand. She points to him and says “yes, what is your question?” Lucas says “have you held one that tiny before?” She smiles and says “well our hospital is a bit different, they like to try to wait until the 23 week mark, unless the babies have to come out sooner due to a medical emergency or a baby going into distress.” 

Eleanor raises her hand. She says “yes?” Eleanor says “what's considered distress in the baby?” She says “well babies tend to follow the mother's heart beat in the womb, so if their heart rate starts to go up, so will the babies and if the mother's blood pressure starts to go up, that can stress the baby out because they can sense the stress in their mother.” 

Cassandra is surprised and raises her hand too. The nurse smiles and says “yes?” Cassandra says “so let's say hypothetically I got a bit stressed out, would me stressing out have caused distress in the babies?” She says “not necessarily. If it's a multiple pregnancy, the babies will go into distress when there is very little room left. If they're used to moving around each other, they’ll panic when they can no longer do that or if someone's squished, they will all tend to panic, so that we know, it's someone towards the back that's in trouble and can't tell us for whatever reason.”

Louis raises his hand. She says “yes?” Louis smirks and says “how many babies have you delivered this month alone?” She says “14.” Everyone gasps. She says “we’ve got one or two more that we’re expecting any hour or day now, so that's why I couldn't bring any incubators in to show you all.” 

Vicky asks what's the biggest multiple pregnancy birth they’ve ever gotten. She says “um.” Louis just smirks. She says “I really can't say, they're still in the hospital and it's confidential information.” She asks anymore questions. Eleanor raises her hand again. She says “yes?” Eleanor says “is it six? That's how many Lady Cassandra said she was pregnant with.” The nurse says “again, it's private confidential information. Now anymore questions?” Quite a few raise their hands. She says “any questions that doesn't involve Lady Cassandra's birth or child?” They all drop their hands. 

Harry's pov:

Johannah shows them the dolls and explains that if anyone wants to be brave and take on more than 1, they have enough for that. 

Johannah says “you’re also allowed to divide into groups, but you will each still have one baby, so however many are in your group, that's how many you’ll have. Chose your groups wisely though.”

They all agree to choose wisely.

Harry looks at Niall. Niall grins at him. Johannah tells them to go to their groups. Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam all stick together.

Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Madison all group together. They start calling Lucas’ name and he joins them. They all cheer, they're going to do better than any other group.

Cassandra sticks to herself. Eleanor, Sophia, Tracey and Vicky team up. Deana, Desiree, Alanna, Pamela, Jacqueline and Juliette all stick to themselves

Zayn whispers into Harry's ear super quietly “we need two more if we want to show Louis twelve babies with 6 adults.” Harry agrees. They're able to get Shawn too.

Andrew, Christopher, Edward and Johnathan form a group. Zachary, Trevor, Sebastian, Patrick, Randal, Matthew, Kevin all are kind of half together and half separate.

Annabelle says “you!!” Everyone that's by themselves look at the girls. Abigail grins and says “anyone wanna join us?” They all make pout faces. Jacqueline joins them and they grin. Lucas smirks at the 5 boys and says “we’ve got more than you.” Harry smirks and says “oh yeah? Doesn't matter sweetheart, we’re all taking on twins, so we just need one more person brave enough to join our little group.” 

Louis asks Johannah what her master mind plan is. Johannah didn't have one. Louis whispers “give triplets to my group.” Johannah smirks and nods her head. Louis says “mother has given me permission to join a group. Who wants me in there group?” Pamela and Jacqueline raise their hands. Louis smirks and walks over to Lucas’ group. They all cheer. They’ve got 7 people.

Kevin and Matthew join up with Pamela. Randall goes to Harry's group. Harry and Louis just smirk at each other.

Trevor, Zachary, Patrick, Sebastian are their own group. 

Desiree, Deana, Alanna, Juliette and Cassandra get to take theirs first. The three school teachers that have already worked with the dolls teach the three other teachers how to use the programming system with each doll. They choose the easiest settings for all five girls. Johannah helps with the girls names for grading purposes. Johannah helps with assembling each diaper bag and putting the babies into the car seats once they're ready. The girls each take their doll and sit back down.

Johannah says “alright, what groups want only one doll for each person?” Trevor’s group, Pamela’s group, and Edward’s group raise their hands. Johannah says “William, how many do you want?” William smirks and says “oh, let's let Harold’s team go first, yes?” Johannah asks Harry. Harry smirks at Louis and says “we’d all like twins please.” Every teacher giggles. William says “my groups’ going to kill me, but triplets.” Randall, has a panic attack over the thought and asks to be by himself. Johannah will allow it. They give Randall his own doll. 

The girls call him insane!! And tell him to go on his own if he wants triplets. Louis smirks and says “oh I will sweetheart, mother I’d like 12 dolls all on my own please.” 

The teachers all gasp at him. Louis says “my group wasn't supportive of triplets, so I'm on my own!! Anyone want to join me? The job get easier the more hands you have.” Cassandra snorts and says “whoever joins you, you should marry them.” Louis grins and says “what she said!!” Every single person joins his group without second thought. Cassandra bursts out laughing because she's the only one that didn't rush over to him. 

Louis says that he was kidding, but if they’d stick with him, he’ll make sure they stick with only getting twelve total. No one stays with him. 

They all go back to their own groups. Pamela joins him. Everyone is kind of surprised. Pamela says “what? He's willing to take on twelve by himself, I'm joining his team. It's the easy way out.” Louis says “oi, you join my team, each of us will split the babies evenly. 6 and 6, unless another brave soul will join to bring it down to 4, 4, 4 or 3, 3, 3 and 3.” Lucas abandons the girls because he actually wanted to get triplets. 

Harry and the boys agree to get triplets, they’d also have more than Louis’ team. The teachers whistle at everyone. They all stop talking. They have everyone that doesn't have a doll line up except for the groups that want a lot of babies.

Andrew, Christopher, Edward and Johnathan each get one doll before deciding to split up since they're getting graded on this. Pamela tells the boys that she's not helping, so they both want her to fail on her own. The teachers refuse to give her a doll. Trevor, Zachary, Patrick and Sebastian stick together with four dolls. Matthew and Kevin get one each, then stick together. 

30 dolls are left. The bigger group asks to take on three each. Niall gets Pamela to join their group and assures her that they just need her to get the exact number of dolls that they want.

They all nod their heads. Johannah sighs and says “Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Shawn, and Pamela, how many do you want total?” Niall says “12 your majesty.” Johannah says “largest group?” They all debate between twins or triplets. 

Louis huddles them in and tells them that if they say triplets, that leaves the other group with their only option as twins or even less per person. They smirk and agree. 

Lucas smirks and says “triplets for each of us, your majesty.” The teachers tell both groups that they're not taking this seriously at all. Johannah says “no, I think they are taking this very seriously. See high multiples run in the family, I got lucky with only twins each time I had multiples.” They apologize, they thought the kids weren't taking it seriously.

Johannah says “I think that they are; given the fact that Niall only said twelve so that Pamela, will have all five boys as back up to her two babies.”

Johannah looks at Louis group and asks why so many. The girls all want a lot of kids and they feel like triplets for each person, divided in a group of seven, is the way to do it. The teachers remind them that if the baby is left in the car seat for too long, those babies will fail. Niall's eyes go wide. Pamela gasps and asks not to participate at all.

Harry, Niall, Shawn, Zayn and Liam team up with Louis team and everyone agrees to twins to start with.

Johannah says “we only have 30 left that we purchased, otherwise we’d have to borrow from one of the other schools.” The school that doesn't have car seats volunteers five of their babies for the group to use. 

Johannah decides to use that as an opportunity to let the school know that they purchased car seats for them. They're absolutely shocked by that. She also says “we ordered diaper bags for you too.” They thank her very very much for her generosity as well as parliament. 

The nurse helps Johannah and the other teachers with taking the dolls to put into a car seat. 

Johannah has Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina take their dolls first. Johannah chooses Madison, Jacqueline and Lucas for the next six dolls. Once they each have two dolls with a carrying seat, they all sit down. They have twelve total between the 6 of them. Niall looks and realizes that it's the perfect way to show Louis that multiple adults is better than only 4 or 5.

Louis asks what size baby they are like. The one teacher says “they're about the size of a two or three month old.” Louis asks to hold one first. Louis breaks down sobbing. 

Everyone is kind of just at a loss of what to do or say. The nurse that's taking care of his kids knows exactly what to tell him. She takes the doll gently and gives it to whoever will take it before guiding Louis out of the room. 

She lets Louis just break down sobbing while she holds him and comforts him. She tells Louis to let it out and he does. 

The camera crew follows and tries to ask him questions. She gets upset and says “oi, give him some space, he’s human too you know.” They gulp and back away. She guides Louis to a chair and says “I think you had very good intentions with this idea, to see if you could truly handle it alone. But those dolls are like the size of a three month old born at full term. Premies take months and months to get to a full term babies birth weight. They're always tinier than kids their ages.” Louis nods his head. She asks if he wants to leave with her and go back to them. He doesn't want to go, but thanks her for the offer. Louis stays there.

Harry's pov:

The nurse returns without Louis. Everyone asks if he's okay. The nurse just sends his mother to him. She smiles and goes to her son. The nurse asks the group of 12 to come over with the dolls that they already have. 

They’re all surprised, but go back over. The nurse politely asks the teachers that know the most about the dolls what are the times between each cycle. They explain that it's 4, 5 and six. She grins and says “perfect.” 

She has the boys that are left tell them their names. Harry says “Harry.” Liam says “Liam.” Niall says “Niall.” Zayn says “Zayn.” Shawn says “Shawn.”

They add everyone's names as well as William. The ones that already grabbed their babies bring them back. 

They reset the dolls back to the beginning of setting them up.

The nurse says “do you all think that one baby each is enough? Keep in mind that's twelve babies total.” They all agree instantly. The nurse says “make 4 of them, 4 hours.” They are surprised, but do four of them as four hours. She says “4 at five hours and 4 at six hours.” They set the dolls to those settings. Louis and Johannah return. They give them all one of each doll. The nurse makes sure Louis gets one of the easiest ones. Louis looks very suspicious and says “why are we only getting one each?”

Johannah says “you were so upset, and they took over. We’ll give you more if you can not break down crying over the sight of a doll.” Louis apologizes to his group. They forgive him instantly. 

They’re all given 24 hours with the dolls. Louis says “that's it?” They nod their heads. Louis smiles and thanks them for going easy on them.

Johannah says “don't get too comfortable group of twelve, we’ve still got plenty more left.” They gulp and agree. The nurse packs up her stuff and leaves because she has to get back to work at the NICU. Everyone thanks her for the helpful information. 

Louis ends up taking out the doll that they gave him and holding it in his arms. Louis says “wow, very fake baby.” They all laugh. Louis says “I thought it would feel more realistic, that's why I was crying.” They all laugh at his pain. Harry just frowns. Louis clears his throat and says “my group, I'm sorry, I won't be able to do mine at night tonight. I’ll be at the hospital again.” Everyone gasps. Harry smiles and says “I’ll take care of your doll.” Louis thanks Harry for saying that. Within hours, they're all starting to take care of their babies. Everyone struggles, especially the people in groups. 

Louis just breaks down crying and sobbing again. Harry just hugs him and says “it's alright; just go, yeah?” Louis asks him to come with him please. Harry agrees and they both just ditch the baby dolls. The one teacher follows them and threatens to have them fail. Harry and Louis go into a limo and go straight to the hospital.

Niall and Lucas take their babies. Annabelle wants one, she wants to hold two babies too. Zayn gets up and says “I'm out too.” Liam stands up, grins and says “me too.” Annabelle takes Zayn's baby. Shawn takes Liam's baby.

Everyone gasps that they're not taking it seriously. Pamela cheers and tells them to stick it, just like Prince William did. Johannah gets upset with them for not taking this seriously. Niall says “your majesty, sometimes reality is too much, but it's at least reality.” Liam says “I just want to hold Hope.” Zayn says “I just want to hold Faith.” Johannah smiles, nods her head and tells them that they both can go. They both go to the doorway. Liam says “Ni, you coming?” Niall looks at the group. Niall says “I’d love to, you know? But I got the two groups into this mess and I'm seeing them through it.” Zayn says “you sure?” Niall nods his head and says “besides, I'm too scared of holding them.” Liam says “okay.” They both leave quickly.

The group grins at all of the babies, they're not going to let the boys fail this. Pamela offers to help take turns too. Lucas smiles and thanks her. Cassandra reads a book while just leaving her baby in the carrying seat. They ask Cassandra why she's not holding her baby.

Cassandra's pov:

Cassandra’s in the middle of a good spot and holds her finger up to say one minute. Cassandra gets to a good stoping place in her story about one of the crowned Prince’s of England’s biographies and says “yeah?” Matthew says “why aren't you taking this seriously?” Cassandra looks at the doll briefly and says “I am, I'm taking care of it when it cries.” Matthew says “but it's keeping track of how long it's in the car seat.” Cassandra's eyes go wide and she says “what?!” They all nod their heads and tell her she could fail it. Cassandra sighs and tells them all it doesn't matter anyway, she’s already probably going home tomorrow.

Johannah's phone rings and she answers it. Johannah says “oh yes, of course, I will bring all of that back. I was under the impression that she could keep them.” Johannah says “oh, alright, that makes sense. Yes, I will let her know.” Cassandra's heart breaks, she's going to have to give back their blankets. 

Johannah walks over and says “that was someone from the NICU. They gave you a lot of blankets from the kids and they need them back to be able to use for the kids again.” Cassandra is surprised. Johannah explains that the blankets she does have were in a rotation of being given back to the babies for a few days after being washed. Cassandra leaves to go upstairs and brings down all of the blankets in boxes. Johannah thanks her and apologizes for not realizing that they could need the blankets back. Cassandra understands. Johannah looks through the boxes and puts all of the NICU blankets into two boxes to take back to the hospital. She separates them into pink or blue. 

Johannh leaves with the boxes. Cassandra leaves the area without the doll to go upstairs. 

Eleanor’s pov:

Eleanor grabs Cassandra's doll and says “hi baby.” Eleanor puts the two girls into her arms and smiles. Eleanor looks at the big group and sees that they're all helping each other to be able to take bathroom breaks. 

Eleanor asks if she can sit down with them. They welcome her. Lucas wants to try three babies in his arms. They all disagree. Lucas pouts. They all giggle. Annabelle smiles and says “this is perfect.” They ask what she means. Annabelle just smiles wider, and says “nothing, I swear, it's nothing.” Eleanor decides to check on her friend, puts both babies into the carriers and says “I’ll be back.” 

Eleanor carries the babies to the elevator and goes up to her room.

Lucas’ pov:

The queen finally returns from taking the blankets to the hospital. She has tears in her eyes. Johannah walks into the ballroom, smiles at everyone and apologizes for having to leave like that. They forgive her very easily.

Eleanor’s pov:

Eleanor checks on lady Cassandra. Lady Cassandra sighs. Eleanor says “hi.” Lady Cassandra says “hi.” Eleanor says “are you alright?” Cassandra shakes her head no and starts bawling. Cassandra lets Eleanor hold and comfort her. Eleanor says “what's wrong love?” Cassandra says “I'm sorry, I'm going to make you fail.” Eleanor smirks and puts the dolls on her bed. Eleanor says “what they don't know, won't hurt.” Eleanor puts pillows around the dolls so that they don't forget about them.

Eleanor says “I assume you do that with real babies.”

Cassandra smiles. Eleanor says “wanna tell me what's going on?” Cassandra sighs, sits up and whispers “I’ve only told one other person, if it gets out, I’ll deny it and so will William.” Eleanor nods her head and whispers “okay.”

Cassandra whispers “I’ve been out here since August.” Eleanor gasps. Cassandra whispers “when I first arrived, my only comfort was the six babies really. At the twenty weeks mark, I saw a doctor around here with the father of the babies.” Eleanor gasps. Cassandra says “I found out it was not six, but eight babies. They had me start to eat more food, and William was pretty much on top of making sure that I was comfortable.” Eleanor smiles. Cassandra giggles and whispers “he talked to them constantly you know.” Eleanor whispers “which makes his behavior downstairs even weirder.”

Cassandra whispers “I'm getting there. 23 weeks, the day they announced the contestants, I was put on complete bed rest. No moving, no nothing.” Eleanor gasps. Cassandra says “I was more honest with them than anyone else, told them when my doctors thought it’d be best to deliver. Now I understand why they waited out here. But anyway, um William was here a lot because of working.” Eleanor says “because he wasn't available until October or whatever for filming.” Cassandra says “yeah.”

Eleanor whispers “so you’ve been here since 19 weeks along?” Cassandra nods her head. Cassandra whispers “gave birth at exactly 24 weeks, literally the Tuesday after they finished announcing the contestants. Same week that they were possibly telling everyone the rules of the selection.”

Eleanor gasps and whispers “they told us the rules the second to last week of September!” Cassandra nods her head. Cassandra whispers “I spend the two or three weeks you guys were packing, and preparing to travel pretty much in the hospital. I was finally able to meet them two weeks later. 4 of them were the size of 25 week olds, those were the only ones I was allowed to really touch.” Eleanor hugs her and says “oh and you're an omega too, that must’ve been rough.” 

Cassandra nods her head and whispers “really rough. That was the first time I had seen how tiny they were.” Eleanor whispers “where was William?” Cassandra smiles and whispers “right where he belonged, being a freaking baby whisperer.” Eleanor giggles and laughs before whispering “what next?” Cassandra whispers “having to start pumping, seeing the babies and pumping made my body figure out that it wasn't pregnant anymore and it birthed the placentas.” Eleanor gasps. 

Cassandra whispers “I was discharged a week after that and told to stay on limited activities again. I also couldn't be in the original room since everyone was arriving.” Eleanor nods her head. Cassandra whispers “I was on the second floor, where the boys are.” Eleanor gaps and can't believe that. Cassandra giggles and whispers “obviously you know about all of the drama after that.” Eleanor nods her head and whispers “how many weeks old are the babies?”

Cassandra smiles and whispers “about nine weeks.” Eleanor whispers “so they're like the size of these dolls?” Cassandra shakes her head no and whispers “god no, tiniest ones are probably closer to the size of a thirty week old premature baby by now.” 

Eleanor is surprised and whispers “is that why he started to break down?” Cassandra nods her head and whispers “he basically confirmed to me that Harry met the babies by letting Harry go with him.” Eleanor gasps and asks what about Lucas. Cassandra realizes that he must’ve and asks Eleanor to confront him for her.

Eleanor grins and agrees. Eleanor leaves and returns with Lucas. Eleanor says “so, you met any real babies this week?” Lucas says “no, why?” They both are disappointed.

They dismiss him. Lucas rolls his eyes at them before leaving. Cassandra lights up. Eleanor says “what?” Cassandra says “let’s have us a girls chat in our room.” Eleanor smirks and says “what about?” Cassandra smiles and says “babies.” Eleanor agrees and gets all of the girls.

Lucas’ pov:

Eleanor grabs all of the girls, the ones that are on their own bring their babies with them. Their girls all can't go, but they can take turns. Shawn, Niall, Lucas and Annabelle already have two babies each. Abigail, Sabrina, Jacqueline and Madison decide that they all will go at once and fill Annabelle in on what was said. Annabelle tells them not to worry, she's sure it's nothing more than gossip from the ladies.

They put all of their babies in car seats before leaving. Lucas sighs and says “should’ve put all of the car seats near us while their hands were empty.” They all laugh and agree. Johannah walks over and offers to help them all. They're surprised and ask if that's allowed. The teachers will allow her to help move the empty car seats closer to them. Johannah smiles and thanks them.

Johannah brings over all of their empty car seats and puts two of them infront of each of them as well as one of each that has a baby in it. Pamela says “can I hold one?” Johannah says “have you ever held a baby?” Pamela says “no, I'm an only child.” 

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah smiles and gets a new baby that they turn on just for her to try it. Johannah brings the baby girl to Pamela and says “hold out your arms.” Pamela listens. Johannah says “with babies, they can't support their own heads, so you have to support their head and bum.” Pamela says “okay.” Johannah gently transfers the baby and keeps Pamela’s arms steady when she's a bit shaky. Johannah tells her that she's doing good and she's letting go of her arms now. Pamela nods her head and keeps her arms as steady as possible. Johannah lets go and is ready to catch the baby if needed incase the girl is in a head space. Pamela calms down, smiles and says “I'm doing it!” Johannah smiles and says “yes, you are.” Pamela laughs at herself for being so scared to hold a doll. Johannah says “it's just as scary to hold an actual new born for the first time.” Pamela says “you had two sets of twins though.” Johannah says “I know, and one of the sets was premies.” Johannah takes the doll back from Pamela.

The girls return after like ten minutes and tell Annabelle she was right, just a bunch of gossip. They roll their eyes and take the babies back. Jacqueline takes a turn with one of the boys dolls too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming this week, but I have to edit before I can post them. Also, I'm starting to preview the story before posting, so hopefully I don't forget to post it.


	13. Elimination number 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ends the baby doll mania, does one last group date before Friday and also questions everyone on the number of kids that they want. Drama with the kids at the Nicu right before Louis goes live. Fourth eviction happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and thank you everyone for your patience with me!! Like I've written so much in the last 2 and a half weeks, and they're all pretty close to 10,000 words, at least that's how I've divided them for now. I'm really excited to post them, but at the same time, I'm terrified!! Like I fear that it might be too far, so I am thinking of heavily editing what I have right now.

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Harry arrive at the hospital and go straight to the NICU. Savannah and Jennifer both comfort Louis before promising to tell him more about how premies are different than normal babies.

Louis thanks them. Liam and Zayn arrive. Louis is absolutely stunned. Zayn grins and says “we told them to fail us because we’d rather experience reality.” Louis smiles and says “given that grin on your face, I suppose you said more?” Liam grins and says “we said we wanted to be holding Hope and Faith.” Louis thanks them for that. 

Louis leaves to speak to Jennifer and Savannah. Savannah says “what's going on?” Louis admits to being extremely worried about the babies. They both understand and highly suggest car seat shopping, stroller shopping and crib shopping since he’ll need so many. Louis agrees to that. Savannah also tells him that they’ll all probably need to be on oxygen outside of the hospital as well. So they could start the process of ordering, having someone bring one or two and seeing if they’ll fit in the palace. Louis laughs and assures that any size could fit in the palace. He also tells her that they have elevators.

Louis returns to the palace with Harry, Zayn, and Liam at 2. 

Annabelle’s pov:

Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry are back now. They all take one doll each. 

Louis grins and calls for everyone into the ballroom again please!!

The rest of the girls all come downstairs and they're surprised to see that he's back so soon.

Louis says “I think that was enough time with the babies, don't you agree mother?” JoHannah looks surprised and asks what he's up to. Louis just smiles innocently and says “nothing mother, I'm truly up to nothing.” Johannah is glad to hear that. Louis explains that he's sure their very kind visitors would like to get back home before dark. They all nod their heads.

They get the results for the dolls and Louis doesn't even care about their grades. Louis truly apologizes again for acting so weird earlier. They forgive him, but one of the girls is curious as to why. Louis just tells her that it's a personal thing. She drops it. Louis smiles and Johannah helps them put away the babies dolls that have been gently used. 

Johananh, and a few of the staffers divide everything up and give them to the schools that they'll be going to. The teachers thank everyone a lot for everything. Louis thanks them all for putting up with his super insane, super unrealistic idea. Each one of the schools is getting one premie as well as the curriculum that goes with each premie. 

Annabelle thinks that is a wonderful gift to give each of the six schools who volunteered their time to come down to the palace.

As soon as everyone is gone, Johannah thanks William. Louis grins and says “that was a pretty horrible idea? Wasn't it?” Johananh agrees and tells him never again. Louis laughs and agrees instantly. Johannah says “34 babies at once, way too much.” They all laugh. Niall snorts and says “duh.” Everyone bursts into laughter.

Niall says “and you fuckers wanted to take three each.” They all realize their stupidity at that. Everyone bursts into laughter again.

William claps and says “I did have another date idea though.” They all are surprised. Louis smiles and says “as all of you are hopefully aware of by now, I am expecting a child. Yes, it's out of wedlock and with a girl I wasn't even dating at the time.” They all nod their heads. Louis says “anyway, as you can see, the palace isn't exactly ready for a baby. We have no crib, no stroller and no car seat.” They all grin.

Louis smiles and says “we’re going to be going on group dates next week to a baby store!!” They all gasp and cheer. 

Louis pov:

Louis has a date with Matthew, Alanna and Pamela. They eat in a fancy restaurant so that Louis can woo them. Pamela isn't impressed at all, but then again she and Louis just aren't connecting over anything. Louis says “do any of you want kids?” 

Matthew gulps and says “at least 6.” Louis smiles and thanks him for that information. Matthew grins. Alanna says “I’d say, two, no more than three. There's no way I’d give birth that many times, not even for you.” Louis giggles and thanks her for her honesty. 

Pamela says that she only wants one, maybe two since he is expecting one already. 

Louis says “I want a big family, and lucky for Alanna, I can still get my big family in two or three births because multiples run in the family.” Alanna’s eyes go wide, she can't have more than one baby at a time, she’d freaking freak out. 

Louis grins and they go back to the palace. Louis adds Alanna and Pamela to his list for this week, possibly next week since he has more pressing matters, mainly Andrew and Sebastian who don't want any multiples.

On Friday morning, the girls are finally back from their heats. Mallory, Sidney and Kristen hug Louis. Louis hugs all of them and asks if they'd like to go on a group date with him that day. They agree quickly. Sabrina will be leaving with his mother that evening after the elimination, that way she can have her heat in peace, so Louis takes her with them too, as well as Annabelle and Abigail since his mother is worried they’ll have their heats sooner rather than later. Louis agreed to Andrew, Kevin, Johnathan and Christopher joining him for lunch in the ballroom.

Cassandra is down in the dumps again. Louis and her talk in the library. Louis says “what's got you down today, love?” Cassandra sighs and says “I don't even know, maybe I'm just homesick I guess.” Louis hugs her and whispers into her ear “can you handle more time here or is it a constant reminder of the babies?” Cassandra whispers super quietly “constant reminders of the babies and seeing all of those the dolls, made me realize I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I'm sorry, I just can't keep doing this and being here.” Louis forgives her and thinks that the public will forgive her too. Louis holds her longer and asks if she's positive about her answer. Cassandra is very positive, she's ready to move on, but she also told Eleanor a lot. Louis moans and says that he’ll deny everything she told Eleanor. Cassandra laughs and thinks it's fine, but she already told Eleanor he’d deny it if it gets out. Louis shrugs and doesn't really care then.

The six girls walk in, all ready for their date. They hug Cassandra before they all sit down. 

Sabrina swoons and says “I so want to be pregnant, it's probably just the heat talking though.” Cassandra giggles and says “well that's one good thing about being pregnant, no heats.” They all gasp and ask if the boy is an alpha. Cassandra shrugs, she doesn't know. They're disappointed. 

Louis smirks and kisses Mallory’s cheek before saying “how many kids do you want?” Mallory lights up and says “hundreds!!” Louis looks shocked. Mallory says “sorry, that was an intense answer, heats make me really want a lot of kids.” Louis just smiles and says “how many people?” Mallory says “I want a big pack, tons of omegas, few alphas, few normal guys and we could all be pregnant at once!!”

Annabelle gasps and says “that sounds magically perfect!!” Cassandra says “that sounds like a horror movie!!!” All of the girls and Louis disagree, it sounds perfect. Louis continues that everyone can get what they want, kids of their own for the boys, and a few heirs to the throne. Cassandra snorts and says “oh god, you all are hopeless.” Louis, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, and Mallory squawk in protest at the same time. Louis giggles. The girls just blush because they're all so in sync with each other and they're not even trying.

Johannah’s pov:

The production staff grab Nancy and drag her into the deliberation room. Nancy is heard freaking out and grabs Johannah. Johannah listens to her son with the girls in the library.

Johannah smirks and says “well everything will be fine, yes? Just no more dates with the rest of the boys or the girls with Louis. We need to keep his short list to 4 or 5 today and next week, convince him to keep at least three of them, to make next week easier on him. And this must make it into the episode tonight, if not Monday for sure. Nancy thinks Monday is more appropriate, they can tease the shit out of it all weekend. 

Johannah says “we’ve still got 36 people here. Trust me, everything will be fine. I think he knows which girls he has a connection with and which ones he doesn't. Now he has to just start narrowing down the boys.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis and the girls move out to the garden for more time together. They discuss group activities with Louis that involve babies. Louis tells them that he needs to go crib shopping, car seat shopping, stroller shopping and possibly van or bus hunting. They're surprised and ask why. Louis just says “oh it's nothing for you to worry about.” Louis smiles at them. They all smile back and say “okay.”

They ask what upset him yesterday. Louis smiles and says “actually, I did want to do our group date here, but now I'm wondering if you girls would be interested in going somewhere.” They agree quickly. 

Louis finds Lucas, Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam before sending them out to the girls. Louis finds Shawn and sends him out to the garden. Shawn is surprised, but goes. Louis asks everyone to gather around the grand hallway. They all listen. Louis says “Jacqueline, library.” She looks surprised, gets up and goes to the library. Louis says “Eleanor, library.” She grins and goes into the library. Louis says “Edward, Andrew, Christopher, Johnathan and Kevin, dinning room.” They go into the dinning room. Louis says “Matthew, Patrick, Randall, Sebastian, Trevor and Zachary, stay here. Girls, go into the library.” Alanna, Desiree, Deanna, Madison, Pamela, Sophia, Tracey, Cassandra and Vicky join Eleanor. Louis says “Fredrick, library.” Fredrick goes to the library. Louis realizes he's already talked to Sebastian too, so he sends Sebastian to the library as well.

Louis sits down with the group in the grand hallway first. Louis says “I feel like I haven't really gotten to know any of you, so I’d like to have one on one dates with all of you next week.” They're all surprised that he's pretty much guaranteeing them to be safe this week. Louis dismisses all of them except for Zachary and Trevor. Louis says “you still want eight, right Trevor?” Trevor says “yes.” Louis says “can you join the group in the library? I have a date idea, but there's a limited number of space in the bus.” Trevor grins and leaves. Louis turns to Zachary and says “what did you think of the babies?” Zachary says “I didn't mind multiples, I guess I never thought of the possibilities of twins or triplets, like ever.” Louis says “is your mind more open to triplets?” Zachary grins and says “yes.” Louis smiles and says “wonderful, can you stay here for a bit? I’ve got very limited space in the one bus for a date.” Zachary understands and stays there.

Louis leaves and tells Edward, Kevin, Andrew, Christopher and Johnathan that they’ve got a special date with him in the ballroom that afternoon. They all gasp, squeal and go get ready.

Louis laughs his head off before going to the girls with a camera crew. Nancy tells him he's getting the hang of it now!! She’s loving the new determination in him.

Louis grins and thanks her. Louis walks into the library. They all stop gossiping instantly. Louis bursts into laughter and tells them they're not in trouble. They all chill out. Louis has already discussed the topic with Pamela, Alanna, Sebastian and Cassandra. Louis dismisses Pamela, Alanna, Sebastian and Cassandra right away. They are surprised, but go. Louis has them wait and says “yeah, you can go.” They thank him and leave the room.

Louis says “okay, my wonderful ladies, Trevor and Fredrick. How many kids do all of you want?” Jacqueline, Desiree, Deanna, Madison, Juliette, Sophia, Eleanor, Tracey and Vicky are surprised by the question.

Louis just says “well?” Madison spits out “a dozen!!” Louis looks surprised and says “really? Is that a limit or would you want more?” Madison says “at least, I'm sorry, that answer usually overwhelms every single boy, but I just spit it out without even thinking. I'm sorry if I scared you.” Louis smiles and says “lucky for you, I don't scare very easily love.” She sighs in relief. Louis grins and says “join my lovely group in the garden, won’t you?” She nods her head and joins the group in the garden. Louis says “have you given any more thoughts, Fredrick?” Fredrick says “at least twelve still.” Louis smiles and sends him out to the garden.

Louis says “any other brave soul?” Jacqueline gulps, raises her hand and says “I know I originally said nine, but I wasn't counting however many your having with the girl.” Louis looks surprised. Jacqueline blushes and says “at least 5 of my own, and then at least 4 more, ontop of the one you’re having.” Louis says “okay, so at least ten?” She nods her head. Louis smiles and tells her to head to the garden as well. She shrugs and goes to the garden.

Louis grins at the rest of the girls and says “any other takers?” They all are too scared of how he’d react. Louis says “I'm going to ask between certain numbers, just raise your hand if it's true for you, alright?” That makes them sigh in relief. Louis say “at least one.” They all raise their hands. Louis says “at least two?” They keep their hands raised. Louis says “two max, drop, two least keep them up.” Eleanor and Pamela drop their hands. 

Pamela, Desiree and Alanna drop at three max. Louis says “rest of you?” Deanna wants between 3 and 6. Vicky wants 2 to 4. Tracey wants 4 max. Juliette says “2 of my own and rest adopted.” Louis asks how many kids total she’d be okay with. She says “9.” 

Louis asks her to join Zachary in the hallway. She's surprised and agrees. Trevor is sad, he's the lowest. Louis frowns, and says “you know what? You, Juliette and Zachary, I’ll have a special date with you two and any other boys that want a lot.” Trevor thanks him and they both leave the library. Louis informs Juliette and Zachary that there's not enough room on the bus. There's only enough room for fifteen other people besides himself. Zachary and Juliette understand. 

Nancy and Johannah beg him not to question any one else about kids for at least two weeks!! 

Louis agrees and goes to the garden. Everyone is curious. The girls that he already told are just grinning. Louis has them follow him inside. They follow him inside.

Louis requests the bus. A driver agrees and pulls the bus around to the front. There's only 16 seats available for passengers so that they can bring a security person along with the driver.

Kristen sits next to the security guard up front since there is only room for 15 in the back.

Zayn, Liam, Niall and Shawn all go to the very last row. Harry and Louis go into the first row right behind Kristen as well as Paul.

Sabrina and Sidney sit behind them. Fredrick sits across from them. Annabelle and Abigail go into the next row, Jacqueline sits across from them. Lucas sits in front of Liam. Madison and Mallory sit across from him. 

They bring a camera crew too, driving separately. Louis tells the driver where they want to go. He grins and takes them to the baby store. 

Everyone gasps at the palace he chose. They film everyone getting out of the bus excited and going into the baby store.

Louis whistles before they can all go off with carts. Louis says “we’re just looking loves, we don't need carts.” They all agree. 

They follow Louis to the crib section. Louis explains that he's got nothing for the baby yet that's due around Christmas. They're all surprised. Louis picks out three types of cribs that he likes and takes pictures of their tags to be able to order them online later. Louis takes them to the car seats next. The girls go straight to the infant car seats. Louis follows them. 

Louis takes pictures of the car seats that have bases for the car already and are okay for newborns. Louis then thanks the girls for finding them before taking them all over to the stroller section with a few baby seats from the shelf. 

They go to the stroller section. Louis says “all of you, go pick out a stroller.” Most of the girls all pick out one or twin strollers. Zayn brings over two different styles of triplet strollers. Louis thanks him.

Harry brings over a six seating stroller and Niall does too. Liam brings over the four seating stroller. Lucas gasps and asks why they picked such big strollers. Liam just tells him to grab whatever one he wants.

Niall and Harry grin side by side because they think they won in the stroller challenge.

Louis asks Harry and Niall to grab four more car seats. They both dash to the car seats to get more.

Louis says “so, you think 3 will fit in this one Zayn and Liam?” They both think so. 

Louis grins and tries all of the girls strollers. Every single one works with the baby seat. The girls grin and smirk at the boys for choosing the strollers that won't work. Fredrick returns with a double stroller too.

Louis smirks back at Niall and Harry when they return. Louis puts the two into Lucas’ stroller and both fit perfectly. Lucas grins. Louis smiles and then goes over to Zayn's very wide, triple stroller. Louis says “oi, what are the ages?” Zayn says “six months and up.” Louis moans and tells Zayn that it’ll work for later on, but not for a new born. Zayn blushes and puts it back. Louis tries the other one and only two baby seats fit. Louis takes a picture of it for later on to ask Nicole, Savannah, Jennifer or David about the oxygen tanks with strollers. Louis tries four in the quadruple stroller. A store clerk lets Louis know that the quad and the six seater won't actually fit that many baby seats. Louis’ jaw drops and he says “thank you very much for letting us know.”

Louis tries them side by side in the first row. Liam grins and Louis grins too. Louis tries the six seater next. Louis puts two in the first rows, two in the second and two in the last. Louis takes out the middle two and tries leaving out one from the last row. Louis takes a picture, and then moves the one seat up one row before taking another picture.

Louis takes all of them back to the palace. Louis hangs out with Andrew, Edward, Christopher, Johnathan and Kevin after lunch in the ballroom. They would love to face off against him in FIFA one day. Louis grins and agrees to that. 

Harry's pov:

At 6:00, they all sit down for dinner. Louis gets a call and has to leave to answer it. Louis can be heard cursing, thanking the person and then heard yelling for his mother.

Johannah walks in and tells them that Louis had to go, but he should be back later. Hopefully.

Louis’ pov:

At the hospital, Louis goes straight to the NICU and to the kids. They're all with Melanie and Kyle. Louis checks on Melanie first, it was just her body temperature acting up, but they got the crib cooled down more. They also took out the blankets.

Louis checks on Kyle next. They do an x ray, nothing. Jennifer suggests that maybe it's his body temperature. David sighs and checks that. He’s also too warm. They turn down the air in the crib and just hope none of them got sick. If they did, they’ll have to isolate Louis with the babies.

Louis breaks the news to his mother. She freaks out epically. Louis is kind of excited to see the episode on TV for a change. Of course, they still want him to eliminate someone. Louis isn't shocked at all. Johannah sends Charlotte and Felicity to him with his technology. 

Charlotte's pov:

Charlotte and Felicity go to the visitors desk. Charlotte says “hi, last name is Tomlinson.” The nurse looks it up, frowns and says “I'm sorry sweetheart, there are no patients with that last name.” Charlotte says “what about Louie for the first name?” The nurse shakes her head no and says “no Louie.” Charlotte sighs and says “well, I guess we could call him.” Charlotte calls her brother and the call drops. Charlotte curses and says “do calls drop on certain floors?” The lady says “yes, the ground floor or lower usually drops calls. Specifically the NICU and the x ray lab.” Charlotte asks what a NICU is. Felicity says “that's where the twins stayed after they were born Charlotte, it must be where Louis is.” The nurse sighs and says “hi, I got two girls claiming to be someone's sisters. Can you check with him?” The lady says “what are your names?” Charlotte smirks and says “Haley.” Felicity grins and says “Lucy.” The lady tells the person on the phone their names. They both are given visitors passes. They both sigh in relief and thank her.

At the NICU, they're stopped by a nurse who takes both of their temperatures. They both are cleared to enter the NICU. Another nurse leads them straight into the back and has them wait at the desk. Louis pops his head out, grins and says “hello my lovely sisters, Charlotte Haley and Felicity Lucille.” They both grin and hug him. Charlotte sighs and says “we’ve missed you.” Louis laughs and tells them he missed them too.

Louis introduces them to the older four kids first. Charlotte and Felicity gasp. Felicity gives him the messenger bag. Louis thanks her. Charlotte gives him the pack pack full of clothes and says that someone is delivering an outfit for tonight's ceremony. 

They both coo and aw at the babies. Louis says “there's another one I want to introduce you to.” They grin and smile. They thought there would be at least six babies. Louis smirks and leads them to the very last room. Charlotte's breath hitches at the sight of the four smaller babies. Louis smiles and introduces all of them to their Aunt Lotts and Aunt Fizzy. They both say hi and coo at each baby after he says there names. All of them recognize their voices, calm down and smile. Louis is relieved that they recognized more voices that aren't his. Louis leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis sets up the tablet in the middle room on a portable table right between Melanie and Joey. Louis facetimes his mother. She answers it and tells him to hold on. She goes into the deliberation room, which is their meetings chamber and says “okay, what's the update?” Louis says “I don't know yet mother. Melanie's better, Kyle seems okay again, but they need me for a while mum.” 

Johannah says “that's alright, I'm just wondering if we should plan on having a live eviction still or push it back a week.” Louis says “we’ll still do it, but I think we should have it pre recorded as well incase there's an emergency during the live show and I have to go.” JoHannah looks surprised and says “oh my, could that happen?” Louis says “yes mother, alarms go off in the NICU all of the time, so I am always checking to see if it's one of mine that I'm not with.” Johannah says “oh.”

Louis hears an alarm pinging next door and walks with the tablet to the room. Savannah rushes in too and they both meet by Mason’s bed. His oxygen level dropped a bit. 

Savannah asks someone to check the tank number that his bed is connected to. It's pretty low. Savannah asks every nurse to find out what babies are on that specific number and asks what other tank numbers are low for the NICU babies. It takes quite some time to figure out which one of his kids need to be moved to a different tank. Melanie, Kyle, Mason and Olivia are all on the tank that's almost empty. Louis stomach drops. They quickly change them over to tank numbers that are less crowded in different parts of the NICU. It takes about a half hour for them to get the new tanks and for all of his kids to be swapped around to different tanks. Melanie, Kyle, Mason and Olivia are moved right back into the rooms quickly. 

It's five minutes to eight by the time all of the alarms stop going off. The show has already been live since 7:30. Louis watches it and has everything ready on his end.

Louis is surprised that they're not showing much of that days stuff. They're showing the baby store trip though, which is very interesting to see people's reactions on twitter. Most are wondering if he's having triplets or more.

Louis goes live for his interview with James at 8:30. James says “hi Prince William!!” Louis smiles and says “hello James.” James says “we all miss you here. So we just saw the clip of you getting an emergency phone call during dinner, cursing and then disappearing completely. Your mother even broke the news to everyone that you had to leave the palace.” Louis apologizes for having to leave like that at such short notice. He also apologizes for being so cryptic about it all.

James forgives him and says “I’ve just been told that we can't really see you.” Louis apologizes, the lights are off and he wasn't thinking very well. The lights go on and Louis looks up. Louis smiles and mouths thanks. Jennifer is surprised, but mouths what's going on?” Louis mouths live from here. Jennifer is shocked and checks the kids really quick. 

Louis says “is that better?” James says “much better, thank you prince William, I’ve been told that we can all see you now.” Louis says “excellent.” 

The one monitor starts alarming. Jennifer mouths “sorry.” Louis puts the tablet down, rushes over and talks to Melanie quietly while holing her hands. The monitor hums once she calms down. She cries a bit. Louis coos and she stops. Jennifer finally leaves after shutting the little holes and mouths so sorry, I’ll wait until you’re done for the other eight.” Louis smiles and nods his head.

Louis returns to the couch, picks up the tablet and says “so sorry about that, where were we?” James is kind of surprised and says “what the heck was that?” Louis says “you can ask, but I'm not telling you.” James is gobsmacked and says “alright then prince sassy pants, don't tell me. It's not like we all care. I'm kidding your majesty, of course we all care.” Louis thanks him but tell him he's still not talking.

James says “have you decided who you’d like to eliminate this week?” Louis says “yes, I have.” 

Louis hears another monitor going nuts and his sister yelling for him. Louis dashes out of the room with the tablet this time. Louis rushes over to his sisters, gives Felicity the tablet and takes Olivia out of her arms. Louis calms both of them down and says “you can't panic like that Char, she's able to sense your panic.” Savannah rushes in and asks if she's okay. Louis isn't exactly sure. Savannah checks over Olivia and whispers “she's fine.” Both of the girls sigh in relief. Louis puts Olivia back into the crib. Savannah offers to take the girls over to the family center for a while. Felicity agrees instantly and gives Louis the tablet back.

Louis talks to James in the new setting right between the two cribs. James says “oh wow, different view. Clearly, you’re at the hospital.” Louis smiles and says “yes James, excellent detective work mate.” James grins and says “thank you, your highness!!”

Louis says “what other questions you got mate?” James says “I'm sorry, we’re struggling to hear you now. Can you go back to the microphone?” Louis sighs and goes back to the set up in the other room. Louis says “better?” A few seconds later, James says “ah yes, much better.” Louis apologizes for leaving the spot. James says “lets speak to some contestants now and then we’ll get on with the rest of the ceremony.” 

James calls Cassandra over. James says “hello Lady Cassandra.” Cassandra says “hello James, hello Prince William.” Louis says “hello.” James says “so your entire week has been pretty crazy it seems. How are you doing?” Cassandra says “as good as I can be.”

James says “are you allowed to reveal the number?” Cassandra looks surprised and asks what he means. James explains that every time they think she said the number, it's been bleeped. Cassandra says “oh, well I mean, I think that the father wants to keep it as private as possible, but I'm not sure exactly.” James says “oh, alright. That makes sense, they’re his kids really.” Cassandra smiles and nods her head.

James dismisses her and asks for Lucas. Lucas walks over grinning and says “hi.” James smirks and says “hello Lucas, you’re becoming the new favorite right along side Harry for this selection.” Lucas is surprised and gasps in shock. Lucas thanks everyone for that. 

James says “so you had a very cute moment with William this week. But our guests back home noticed something and they’ve got one question for you.” Lucas says “alright, I'm so nervous.” James says “they’d like to know, how many kids do you want?” Lucas says “a ton.” James says “how many is a ton?” Lucas says “way over fifteen.” Everyone giggles. James says “wow!!” Lucas smiles. Louis smiles at him and winks. Lucas grins. 

A monitor goes off again, it's Melanie once again. Louis goes over to her crib with the table that has the microphone and the tablet on it. James squeals in delight at the movement even though Louis blocks everything.

A nurse walks in and offers to help. Louis thanks her. The nurse opens the side of the crib and takes out the baby. Louis takes her, holds her and says “hello love, you really don't like it that I'm not paying any attention to you, huh?” She grins at that. Louis laughs and says “I'm sorry.” Louis tries to ask her to be quiet. She just smirks. Louis says “oi, don't even think about it missy.” She grins, yawns and tries to rub her eyes. Louis giggles and puts her back into the crib. The nurse shuts it and opens one of the side holes. Melanie's arm pops out and Louis giggles before holding her hand. She grins and falls asleep instantly. Louis moves the tablet one handed and whispers “sorry about that.”

James says “we’re back from the commercial break, and we’re live on face time with Prince William.” Everyone cheers. Louis has to get Melanie to let go because the noise bothers her ears. The nurse hushes everyone and says quietly “oi!! No screaming, cheering or anything too loud!!” She rolls her eyes and mutters stupid idiots. Louis bursts into giggles. She helps him with Melanie instead. Louis mouths “thanks.” She nods her head.

Louis whispers into the microphone “I’ve chosen to eliminate Andrew and Sebastian.” Everyone gasps. 

The nurse looks gobsmacked and mouths what about Cassandra?!” Louis just smirks and says “thanks for calling, bye bye.” 

Louis hangs up. Cassandra gets upset because she asked him to be eliminated tonight and he didn't listen. Cassandra pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing like chapter 21, I'd have to double check their sizes, but I believe 16 or 17, will be the start of bigger chapters. Also, drama alert for the next chapter.


	14. Week four of the selection starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes onto twitter right after the eviction, to see how people are reacting to his choices. Louis quickly discovers Stan accounts, finds out what it means and gets an insight into what his fans are thinking abut the show. Louis discovers plans for later in the week, and causes twitter melt downs. Louis has two group dates on Saturday, second one is a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only posted part of this chapter and barely caught it until today!! I'm so glad I caught this, oops!!

Louis’ pov:

Louis puts his tablet away and lets the nurse get upset with him. She calms down and apologizes. Louis giggles and helps feed the kids again. 

Everyone online is pissed that he sent home two boys who at least want babies, plus they feel that Prince William had better connections with the boys than some of the girls that he could’ve sent home instead. Louis rolls his eyes. 

His mother calls at 9:45. Johannah says “just stay off of social media, okay? Don't regret any of your choices my love.” Louis sighs and says “too late, I already am. Especially after seeing Cassandra’s reaction to me not eliminating her.” Johannah says “tell her that you didn't want to eliminate her without getting a chance to say goodbye to you in person.” Louis thinks that's a pretty good reason to tell Cassandra, thanks his mother and hangs up.

Louis goes onto his private twitter account, Louie M and looks at the twitter feed still. 

He has a few new followers who liked his latest tweet, me mum got into a sass off with me and quit. I won.

Louis likes a tweet saying that William’s probably having triplets. 

Quite a few people want another twist and Louis retweets their tweets. He gets a bunch of followers after doing that. They're all Prince William Stan accounts. Louis gasps, he didn't know he had Stan accounts. Louis asks what a Stan is. Is it like the name Stan?

Someone lets him know that it basically is a hard core fan. Louis grins and thanks the prince William stans for following a little old no body like himself. 

Someone tweets your not a no body!! Your sassy. I’d like to slid into your dm’s if that's alright. Louis replies are you going to send me naughty messages? The guy replies of course love, that ass of yours is fine!! Louis grins, smirks and responds then I guess I'm one lucky lad to have you flirting with me out in the open like this.

The person responds that he's cheeky. Louis’ friend tweets him, hey mate!! Where the fuck you at? Louis replies home bitch. Stan replies no you ain't fucker, we’re at your home bitch, and you’re not here. Louis tweets everyone follow me mates, Stan and Oli, we have lots of twitter rants back and forth. 

Oli tweets @Louis_M_SP oi, don't sass me, you know I ain't tell anyone. Louis responds not even me mum? Stan replies fuck no!!

Louis responds check your dms, both of you. 

Louis dms them the picture of him holding Hope for the first time. 

Stan tweets @Louis_M_SP crying!! 

(Rest of the chapter below! Sorry!!) 

Oli messages what's her name? Louis smiles and replies their names are Hope and the other girl is Melanie Grace, I sent you her picture earlier. Stan tweets you sap!!!! 

Louis replies gotta have a little faith too you know winky face. Oli responds next thing I know, you're going to tell me something means I love you. 

Louis puts in the DM’s Olive means I love you, so I named her Olivia. Oli replies blocked. Stan replies dead. 

Louis tweets out laughing face emoji and tells everyone to get Oli to unblock him. His newest twitter followers beg Oli to unblock Louis. Oli unblocks him and tweets tell me more!! Louis replies nope, shared too much. 

They all disagree. Louis takes a photo of a sleeping Joey, before posting it online on his twitter account. His twitter blows up with more followers and awes at the cute little baby. Someone asks how old he is. Louis responds 9 and a half week old premie. 

Oli gasps and responds holy fuck mate, tiny little lad!! Louis replies I'm hoping he's a footie fan of any team but MU!! They both reply with laughing while crying emojis. 

The King of sass updates asks him “will you be voting for another twist or no more twits come Monday?” Louis doesn't reply. Louis checks the official twitter page and is surprised. They’ve said that they're airing a special episode on Monday night, and after the episode airs, the public will have the chance to vote for a second twist or no more twists. 

Louis tweets out I only started watching tonight. Someone fill me in? They asks how he's missed so much. Louis replies I’ve got nine week old premies, they’ve needed my constant attention since they were born nine weeks ago. The prince William stans forgive him instantly.

Someone responds it's obviously a very rigged show. His mother chose a lot of the contestants. Her face said everything tonight. 

Someone else responds Alex: Top; Nicholas top. 

King of sass updates responds: Brittney wanted no kids, smart call in first week, should’ve sent Cassandra packing then honestly. 

King of sass responds: Garrett- called him prince Billy; Bradley- called him prince Willy *laughing while crying, dead*.

First person responds, first option clearly in favor of the queen’s favorites to come back to the selection. Second option leaves the ball in William’s court.

Louis tweets out his mother is a fucking genius. Someone replies more like Nancy from the BBC, she's part of production and clearly has a big say in the show. Her and the queen are running this show. They CLEARLY want this twist, don't fall for any edits on Monday night!!!

Someone tweets yes!! Free prince William from this horrible selection. Louis responds I thought he wanted the selection…

They all explain how William is a party prince, it was rumored he knocked a girl up before he even confirmed it on the BBC. The selection is their way of “fixing” his “problems”, that's actually according to a staffer inside the palace. Louis responds who?!! What problem!?!

King updates responds he's gay, he's in the closet and he's been kicking against it for years.

Someone else responds even during the show, he’s been struggling to connect with the ladies. Louis responds really? Where can I watch these episodes? Someone tells him the BBC site has every single weeks episodes. 

Louis replies so this is the BBC’s show? They all respond yep!!! Some suggest that James Corden is BBC’s puppet.

Someone else suggests that William's trying very hard to get rid of contestants, but with his mother and production interfering every couple of weeks, this show is going no where fast. 

Louis calls his mother. She yawns and whispers “hi honey.” Louis whispers “another twist mother?!!” Johannah gasps and whispers “I told you to stay off of twitter!!!” 

Louis whispers “why mother?!” Johannah sighs and whispers “we were wanting you to have a chance, I never thought of a pack relationship. But it seems to have fallen upon us on and I'm trying to keep Nancy open to the idea of a true love story.” 

Louis thanks her. Johannah promises that she won't tweet out the poll until Tuesday or even Wednesday. She’ll also give him a chance to tell everyone his process. Louis needs to create his own process, he creates his own lists in his head, but they're very hard to try to keep track of.

Louis asks to have Cassandra on a one on one date this weekend, to give her a chance to ask him to send her home now.

Johannah sighs and agrees. The next day, Louis watches Thursday’s episode completely and then tells his twitter followers that he saw it. He wants their expert analysis on everything.

They think that it showed the prince in a horrible light because he is actually amazing with kids and babies in real life. 

Louis goes onto his main twitter account and tweets at the official royal family account, Dear mother, I approve of this latest twist. Dear Stan twitter, vote for what you feel is the best on Monday evening after the selection!!! 

He logs off and goes into his private twitter. The stans are going nuts over his tweet. They can just picture the queen freaking out over it too.

His mother tweets out what happened to staying off twitter like I told you?!! 

Louis switches accounts and responds it's a little thing called bit of boredom. Twitter is entertaining!! #TwistSurpriseRuined 

Louis switches back to the private account. 

They're all freaking out over the twitter spat. His mother responds then that must mean you're free to leave the hospital!!! Louis rolls his eyes and tweets she keeps this up, they could put shit on her son to buzz him everywhere he goes so that he can't leave.

Some responds gasping faces, do you really think they’d do that to the prince of Jenovia?! Louis snorts and thinks to himself, they already have a few times love. Jennifer puts the horrible beepers on him, smirks and says “tell your mother to send the camera crews here with dates.” Louis groans and says “I hate that you're encouraging this.” Jennifer laughs, giggles and says “well you’re going to have to take a week off for Christmas. Plus every car seat challenge and everyone is going to start loosing sleep as well as all time for dates when they come home. Also we’ve gotta get her here to discuss when the soonest oxygen tanks can be delivered without anyone from the selection seeing them.”

Louis is surprised, but agrees completely. Louis calls his mother outside of the NICU. Johannah says “oh good, you’re coming back?” Louis says “no mother, how about you just send everyone to me for dates this week? Okay? I got permission to leave for a little bit at a time.” Johannah sighs in relief and says “you have to eat.” Louis says “I'm aware of that mother, so are they. It's just that usually I don't have to go greet a group first and then go to the cafeteria.” 

Johannah says “oh, alright.” Louis sighs and says “just send whoever you want, yes?” Johannah squeals in delight and agrees.

Louis regrets telling her that and tweets out on his private account who wants to make bets on group dates for this week?!

They all reply with their bets. Stan bets all girls for the first date.

Prince of ASS tweets I'm just going to say what we all want: MEN ONLY date. We Stan a gay legend.

Louis laughs his butt off at their twitter handle, bio pic and everything else on their page. He follows them back because they just look fucking hilarious. 

Louis tweets fucking hell…she's insane. 

Stan responds laughing face emojis and says which one?! Your mother or the mother of your children?!

Louis responds mother of the children. Oli replies you’re mothers more insane, sorry not sorry!! Louis loves the tweet. Stan replies tell her that her least favorite people on planet earth said hi!!! Oli replies mahwahaha!! Someone responds evil laughter!! I love you three, I Stan you all now.

Louis gets the notification that they're coming from Stacey. Louis spends the last twenty minutes of peace and quiet with the babies. 

Nicole walks in with a frown on her face and says “you’ve got visitors waiting at the visitors desk.” Louis sighs and says “i know, one of the people at the palace warned me they were coming.” Nicole says “well at least they're warning you.” Jennifer apologizes for putting both on him, she’ll take off the baby one so that he doesn't get jumped by security. Louis thanks her for that. Nicole tells her to leave it on, she wants to see their reaction to the prince trying to escape with no baby.

Louis gets beeped the second he goes through the first secured section. Louis puts his hands up and they check his bracelets. Louis just says “this is a special treat for my mother, from the doctors.” The security people burst into laughter over that and warn everyone on staff that the prince is coming through with bracelets. Don't freak out too badly, no baby on person.

Louis gets downstairs and to the desk. A few people take quite a few pictures. Louis hugs Madison, Jacqueline, Desiree, Mallory, Sidney and Kristen. They head to the cafeteria to get food. Louis gets beeped and security bursts into laughter so hard. One of them stops laugh, clears his throat and says “sir! Why the hell are you messing with our security?” Louis says “I thought everyone would know by now, it's mothers special treat since she thinks I can just up and leave.” The person says “seriously, try to leave the building and an amber alert will automatically be sent out to police.” Louis moans, groans and says “oh lovely, thank you for telling me that minor detail that they failed to mention!!” His security officer says “oi, don't threaten the prince of Jenovia like that!!” They just say it's automatic system, they can't control it. 

Louis has the girls and the camera crew wait by the elevator that will drop him right back off at the NICU. Louis goes back into the NICU unit. Nicole says “back so soon?” Louis says “I just found out from security that these things can set off automatic amber alerts if I leave the hospital?” Nicole gulps and says “yes?” Louis gets so upset and says “you actually think I’m just going to up and leave the kids when they need me?” Nicole says “yes.” Louis just starts crying because they don't even trust him to stay when they asked him to stay. Jennifer cuts off the two bracelets that have beepers. 

Louis thanks her and Savannah comforts him while getting upset with them for wanting to just piss off his mother. They both apologize. Savannah reminds hospital security that pranks are not funny, especially pranks done by employees to a parent with NICU babies. 

They make the announcement: attention hospital employees. DO NOT pull Pranks that could seriously get someone into deep deep trouble. YOU Know our security better than anyone else!! Stop messing with the PRINCE OF JENOVIA!!! Thank you!!”

Jennifer and Nicole gulp and promise never to do it again.

Security sees him and just grins. They ask where he's going. Louis says “cafeteria, where else?” They agree and warn the rest of security that he's coming and won't be setting off the alarm systems anymore. Some replies darn it!! Was hoping to frisk that ass of his!!

Louis asks what's with the obsession and his ass. Someone else responds oi, that's like a mother asking their child about sex appeal. Okay, fine, you're ass is worshiped more than the ground you walk on. It's like the holy grail of Jenovia. It's a national icon and a national treasure all in one.” 

Louis calls them all freaks and creeps. Except for the Stans, they're free to do that because it's just twitter, tumblr and wherever else they are.

Louis feels his phone blowing up with twitter notifications at that. Everyone giggles.

Louis leads the girls to the cafeteria and doesn't get stopped by anyone. His security is on top of protecting him from creeps and everyone else. 

The girls and Louis sit down to talk. Louis is so glad to see Stacey with food for him and more security. Stacey ends up staying too, saying that they’ve got to run through special date ideas, a request from his mother. Louis thanks her and promises to get her a pass to come and go as needed. She smiles and thanks him. 

Mallory, Kristen and Sidney are very quiet. Louis asks if they're alright. They all try to tell him that they're fine. Louis talks to Desiree and Jacqueline the most. Madison is picking at her food instead of eating. Louis says “Madison? Are you alright?”

Madison snaps out of her head space and shakes her head no. Louis takes her away from the girls and asks what's going on. Madison gulps, tells him she lied to his mother about something and now she's worried. Louis asks what she lied about. She whispers “I'm an omega, I think I'm getting my heat.” Louis hugs her, calls his mother and tells her that Madison needs to come back to the palace. His mother gets worried instantly and Louis walks her out to meet his mother. She hugs Madison and promises to take care of her. Louis thanks his mother. Johannah and Madison leave.

At the table, the other omegas finally relax now that Madison isn't completely stressing out. Jacqueline asks if Madison is alright. Louis smiles, nods his head and says “just girl stuff.” Jacqueline winces and says “I’d never tell you about my girl stuff.” Desiree agrees one hundred percent. Mallory, Kristen and Sidney all disagree. Jacqueline asks them to stop talking about it. They drop the subject that the girls continued on with even though Louis thought his words were enough to make them move onto another topic.

Louis’ mother asks him to give the list to Stacey again to get even more. Louis texts the heat essentials list to Stacey, Margret and Whitney asking them to get more whenever they can. At least two more of each. Stacey doesn't say anything or respond at all.

Whitney replies that she will pick them up since Stacey is with him at the hospital.

Louis thanks her and explains that Madison needed one, and he’s pretty sure they're all gone now. Whitney responds I’ll ask your mother how many we need. Louis thanks her again.

Louis puts his phone away and says “sorry about that.” They are all okay with it. Jacqueline and Desiree talk to him in Stan language he thinks, because it makes absolutely no sense, but yet they're acting like he does. Louis just says “alright, speak in English yes? I’m bad enough at French as it is.” They giggle and explain that they can't believe he didn't know about twitter worshiping his ass every time he wears tight pants. Louis just rolls his eyes and tells them that it's just a bum. 

Jacqueline tells him his ass is like an Asset. Louis says “that wasn't funny at all.” Jacqueline says “it's funny when Harry says it!” Louis laughs just thinking of Harry saying that and says “difference is style of delivery, he can actually deliver a pun that's funny.”

Desiree disagrees and thinks that all dad jokes are just awful. 

They get up so that Louis can walk them back to the visitors desk as well as get Stacey a badge or pass to come and go as needed. 

Sidney isn't really ready to leave yet. Mallory and Kristen are okay to go. Louis walks them closer to the door and hugs Sidney a bit tighter than the others before whispering into her ear “tell Liam or Zayn what's wrong love, okay?” Sidney nods her head and agrees to tell them.

Louis texts Liam and Zayn that the girls are returning and something's wrong with Sidney. 

They agree to find out what's wrong with the more submissive omega out of all of the girls. Louis calls his mother and asks her to check on Jacqueline as well as Desiree because he was smelling a heat and he was still smelling it way after Madison left. His mother agrees and promises to speak to Jacqueline as well as Desiree before she leaves the palace with Madison.

Johannah's pov:

As soon as the girls are back, Johannah asks to speak to Jacqueline in private. Jacqueline is surprised, but follows the queen to her office. Johannah smiles and says “have a seat sweeetheart.” Jacqueline smiles and sits down on the couch across from Johannah. Johannah says “how was the group date?” Jacqueline grins and says “excellent. Bit weird to me that Madison would tell prince William about her girl stuff. I didn't tell him about my girl issues.” Johannah says “period or non stop slick?” Jacqueline gulps and whispers “non stop slick, your majesty. I'm constantly aching and the only thing that's helped so far is the present that my cousins gave me before I left, a pair of panties with a bullet vibrator.”

Johannah talks to her and let’s her know that it's called a heat. Jacqueline understands, she just assumed that she wasn't an omega because she's a virgin. Johannah explains heats to her and asks if she’d be okay with being gifted a heat essentials gift. Jacqueline gasps and refuses to accept it. Johannah tells her that she will accept it because they've already had to take six girls to the doctor to be treated for severe vaginal infections. So she's getting the heat supplies either way. 

She's also coming with Johannah to their other house as well as Mallory to be with other omegas that are also on their heats. She is absolutely shocked. Johannah promises no alphas. She also says that Dan will be there, but he's not an alpha. Jacqueline is relieved at that. She too is an omega, her older daughters are also omegas too.

Johannah smiles and sends her to her room to pack a bag for the entire week. She leaves the room quickly and Johannah makes sure none of the boys are touching either omega that's on a heat by standing guard of the third floor. 

Whitney returns and brings the bags straight to her. Johannah makes the four new bags of heat supplies for anymore omegas. Johannah really hopes for her son’s sake that Jacqueline and Madison are the last omegas.

A half hour later, both girls are packed. Johannah gives both of them their heat essentials kits before taking them both downstairs and into the limo. Jacqueline pulls out her teddy bear for comfort in the limo. Johannah comforts her since she seems so new to the idea of being an omega. 

Liam’s pov: 

Nancy lets them know that the group for the dinner date, specifically requested by prince William, is Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, Lucas, Shawn, Sidney, Kristen, and Mallory. No one is really that surprised.

Nancy smirks and says “lunch date for Sunday is Matthew, Randall, Patrick, Johnathan, Christopher, Edward, and Kevin.” They all are surprised but grin.

Nancy says “evening date is no one. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday are up in the air until that day. Also, we were planning on having the public vote on another twist or not this week, but Prince William didn't listen and went on twitter, there for discovering our plans.” They all laugh and giggle. Nancy says “trust me though, we might be needing the twist anyway, just to give William every option in the end.” She winks directly at their small little group. Everyone snickers, giggles and teases them all for being so obvious with their love for the prince that even the public can tell.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis is absolutely shocked to be informed that Zayn, Niall, Harry, Lucas, Liam, Shawn, Sidney, Mallory and Kristen are there to see him with overnight bags. 

Louis smiles wide and goes down to greet them. Louis hugs all of them and says “hi!! I'm shocked they actually sent you all, I thought for sure my date would be just tossed aside for their own agenda.” Louis hugs every single one of them again and they go to dinner together with the camera crew. 

After dinner, the camera crew leaves and wishes them a nice night hanging out. Louis thanks them. Louis gets bracelets on everyone of them as well as visitor badges. Louis leads them to the family center where half of his stuff is. Mainly his clothes and anything that Stacey brings him. 

Louis tells them that they've got enough room for four to six in this room and then room for two in each of the rooms they are going to. 

Louis leads them over to the NICU. Shawn, Mallory, Sidney and Kristen gasp. 

Louis greets the nurses again and tells everyone that they've got to get their temperatures checked before they can go any farther. Zayn goes first, then Liam and then Niall and Lucas. Shawn goes next. Louis encourages each of the girls forward one after the other. Louis holds Sidney's hand while the nurse gets her temperature. 

She takes Louis’ again just to make sure. She grins and clears every single one of them. Louis has Liam lead the way for the others, telling them to stop at the desk. They all grin and Liam leads the way while guiding Sidney. 

Jennifer walks over and Harry latches onto Louis. Louis is surprised, he didn't expect Harry to freak out that badly. Jennifer comforts Harry while she gets his temperature. Jennifer says “no fever.” Harry's absolutely shocked to hear that, and tells her that he feels crappy. Jennifer says “it's not even slightly elevated though honey.” Harry frowns and says “but I'm positive it's a fever.” Jennifer says “then I’ll just keep an eye on you, okay?” Harry thanks her.

Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Lucas sneak into all three of the rooms. Harry's too scared to enter, Jennifer tells Harry “it's okay, just don't open the incubators at all, wash your hands a lot.” Harry agrees and thanks her for telling him.

Louis decides to start with introducing them to Kyle-Renee, Mason, Elizabeth and Alexis. Sidney, Mallory, Shawn and Kristen gasp at the sight of the four babies. Louis smiles and says “they're 9 and a half weeks old, officially ten weeks old on Tuesday.” Sidney cries and smiles so wide because he's already got quadruplets. Mallory gasps and says “Annabelle will flip out that she missed this date.” Louis laughs and promises to have the other three girls there over night as soon as their heats are over.

They grin and want an omegas only night with Louis and the babies. Zayn, Liam and Shawn protest instantly. Louis just laughs and shakes his head fondly before saying that there's a second room they're able to use in the family center if needed. That makes them all chill out because all of them could stay there overnight as one big group.

Louis introduces them to the four oldest girls next. They gasp because there are more girls than boys. And eight babies!! Niall and Lucas laugh in delight at their reaction to that. 

Louis grins and says “one more person to introduce you to.” They gasp and Shawn squeals “Nine?!” Louis nods his head and they freak out because it's twelve. They all are so happy because they feel like it's meant to be. 

Louis now asks them all to keep it hush hush because he really, really, really badly can't wait to surprise the shit out of Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina with this wonderful surprise. They all agree to keep their lips tightly zipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is the next chapter, I am just so excited about it, I was wanting to post it tonight, but I've gotta read through it and double check everything first.


	15. Lockdown for Louie & Harry doesn't feel well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overnight trip ends in chaos, due to the kids not being able to have visitors anymore. Palace goes into a lockdown too. Harry encounters fears. Everyone doesn't know what to do and twitter goes insane over everything. Harry feels sick and gets to spend the night with Louie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! First of all, I found that I didn't upload all of chapter fourteen a while back, and I posted the rest of it. So I highly suggest reading that part first if you haven't already, otherwise this chapter won't make any sense.
> 
> Secondly, I started editing this chapter and instead of posting it once I was done, I moved onto editing the other chapters that I have finished. I'm planning on posting15 and 16 tonight, while I'm logged in as a thank you for being so patient with me.

Harry’s pov:

Harry no longer feels special at all the moment that everyone of them meets the twelve babies. They all return squealing even though the only one really not afraid to touch any of the babies now is Harry. Zayn and Liam are still very hesitant with eight of them, and only comfortable with holding the four bigger ones.

Niall is too scared to break them, Lucas is too scared to break them. The three girls are just still trying to process everything, so they're still just in shock. Shawn is too, but he's at least talking to the babies.

Louis’ pov:

Louis sneaks onto twitter while all of them are distracted and cooing at the babies. It's out that he's got a group date that is spending the night at the hospital. His news feed is full of the Stan accounts. The one replied to him earlier, all girls and the gif, fuck this shit I'm out, no thanks, don't mind me, fuck this shit I'm out. 

Louis bursts out laughing at the gif. Harry asks what's so funny and Louis shows them the gif from twitter. They all giggle and smile. Once all of them are done cooing at the babies, they all pick their spots for the night. Liam goes with Lucas, Niall, Sidney and Mallory to the family center. Zayn stays with the last four with Shawn. Harry and Kirsten stay with the bigger four. Sidney and Mallory wander back to him again. Louis smiles and tells them to get some sleep on the couch while they can. They both grin, giggle and fall asleep. Louis stays up on twitter and then falls asleep with the girls. They both grin and snuggle into him.

Harry's pov:

Kristen snuggles into Harry and he finds it so weird because she's not Louis. Kristen whines that he's not snuggly like the other omegas. Harry giggles and goes into the other room. The girls are whining at Louis. Harry giggles and tells them to go snuggle with Kristen who wants them. They get up super fast and go snuggle with Kirsten. Harry sighs in contempt because he's the little spoon now. Louis giggles and they talk for a few hours. They talk until it's time for the night time feeding and changing shift with the nurses, so Louis and Harry get to do that for a change. Mallory wakes up and lights up at the baby outside of the crib. They hush her quickly. She nods her head. The babies are put back into their cribs for bed time again. Mallory watches them feed all of the babies. Mallory smirks and sneaks in between Zayn and Shawn. Zayn whines Niall. Mallory giggles and snickers. Shawn captures her and puts her in the middle. Mallory giggles in delight. Louis and Harry finish before leaving the room with the nurse and turning off the light. 

They let the nurses finish everything else so that they can get sleep. Sidney crawls into their bed as well as Kristen because she wakes up all alone. Harry and Louis both are squished at the edge of the bed. Harry tries to leave but Kristen whines stop leaving snuggles Hazza!! You're warm and snuggly. Sidney agrees and captures him too. Louis giggles and smirks. Harry smirks and traps Louis. Harry tells the girls he trapped Louie too. They grin and they all go back to sleep squished together. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Jennifer gasp in the night and bring in a cot. Louis thanks her. Jennifer leaves quickly. Louis moves it closer to them and then is able to move over a bit so that they're less squished. Harry and the girls are taking up the entire couch now. Harry recaptures him in his arms. The girls recapture Harry and each other. Louis takes a picture of them and sends it to his mother with a happy face emoji.

In the morning, they all wake up and go to the family center to take showers and change. Louis waits until the morning rounds are done completely and a few of them are back before heading there himself to change and maybe shower if he's getting another group date. Louis just changes since they're already all waiting in a line for the two showers. 

Louis goes back to the room. They all return about an hour later. They grin and they all hug each other. At 8:30, half of them go get breakfast from the cafeteria to bring to the family room for everyone. 

Liam's pov:

They all get as much food as they can for everyone. Harry's ridiculous in making sure they’ve all got a fruit item of some kind. Liam makes sure they all have juice and something to fill them up. Zayn make sure they've all got at least one junk food thing. Niall and Shawn pick out snacks, water bottles and stuff for them to last all day.

Louis’ pov:

Louis can't be gone for more than 20 minutes. Liam thinks that's insane. Louis apologizes because Stacey has been bringing him food every day and snacks too. They’ll let him have tea breaks in the family center. He can't be too far away incase a medical emergency happens. The loud speaker comes on and says “code purple, NICU and last name”. Louis doesn't recognize it, but a newer set of parents freak out. Everyone just sends them to the room and tells the new parents that code blue is the absolute worst.

Mos-vitz-ca, NICU!! Thank you. Louis gets up quickly and walks out of the family center and into the NICU.

Louis asks what kid. The nurse says "Melanie, she's got another fever. No more visitors for you; and everyone in that house needs to be evaluated for being sick.” Louis agrees one hundred percent. Louis puts on protective gear to be with his baby girl. Louis hates having to hold her hands through the gloves in the crib, but she needs to get better first. They up her oxygen level as well to help her fight it off better. 

Liam's pov: 

They try to get back to the NICU and the nurses can't let them through. Other families are let through and they don't understand. Louis comes to the window of the lobby completely protected with the note I'm sorry, one of the babies has a high temperature and they’d rather be safe than sorry with her exposure to germs. I'm pretty much in lockdown is on the back. They all are deeply devastated. Louis looks just as sad. Louis has to take off the gloves and throw them away before washing his hands, and starting all over again with new protective gear. 

They all go back to the family center. The girls are absolutely devastated, Lucas is sobbing because he didn't get to spend much time with Louis at all. Niall is sobbing for the same reason. 

At the palace, Liam warns Nancy of their new drama for the week. Nancy doesn't listen until the next date comes back with the cameras absolutely devastated to learn that Prince William is pretty much in lock down. Absolutely no visitors are allowed to see him.

Louis’ pov:

All doors are shut completely, curtains closed and sign up that says “NO ENTRY without proper protective gear, sick babies. Wash hands between babies!!” Parent only is on each door too. Louis takes a picture of the situation and sends it to his mother. She freaks out. 

Liam's pov:

The rest of Sunday and into Monday is insane. The palace staff is going insane cleaning everything. They're all so busy cleaning that almost everyone else gets upset that they're not being waited on hand and foot. Zayn's period is over on Monday.

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah calls the company that does their air conditioning and they agree to come make sure it's working properly. 

In the afternoon, the company arrives for the air conditioning. They look at the system and explain to Johannah that they’ve actually got a state of the art filtering system, with extremely solid temperature controls. Johannah is surprised. 

They look around and find all of the filters. They put in new filters and then get the system running again. They help Johannah set up a delivery timing system online. Johannah is absolutely shocked, she had no idea they had this system in place. 

They let her know that it's every floor, followed by the nursery, then the master bedroom as well as some other rooms on various floors. Johannah thanks them for the information and informs Nicole of the new development. 

Nicole says “oh thank the lord, one less thing preventing the babies from coming home. We still need to check everyone for fevers and discuss oxygen tank deliveries.” Johannah agrees quickly.

Louis’ pov:

Monday night’s episode is earlier in the day on Friday, before Louis got the phone call. They show his conversation with the girls and how they all want big families. Nothing about the pack, like the girls mentioned, which is really disappointing for Louis. He thought the pack edit would make it more pro no twist. This seems like he's already got a rough road a head in the selection, and a twist just might make things easier on him.

Louis checks his private twitter. They all are debating on the edit being pro twist or not. They finally show the pack bit towards the last ten minutes as well as them finding out that Louis is in lockdown at the hospital. 

Stan twitter jumps onto analyzing everything. They think that the hospital lockdown is an excuse for him not to eliminate anyone incase they all choose no twist. They freak out because the Royal account tweeted a countdown to the vote being opened on twitter. They realize it's not open until during tomorrow night’s episode!!!

Liam’s pov:

On Tuesday, everyone is evaluated for fevers by a bunch of nurses from the hospital. Harry is okay, Lucas is okay, but most of the others have slight fevers or are pretty close to full blown fevers. The palace is also put on lockdown pretty much, and everyone is going to be rechecked every six to twelve hours. The ones with fevers are put directly on antibiotics without any questions or protests from anyone.

Harry's pov:

Harry flinches at the sound of gloves snapping near him.  
Louis is still in lockdown at the hospital. Stacey has been cleared to visit, but she has to go through a whole process of keeping everything from germs through plastic bags and gloves. Harry flinches again, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to breathe. Harry grabs onto his cross necklace, and prays for them to stop. They end up announcing live on Tuesday night that Prince William has been put in lockdown at the hospital until father notice. Harry ends up thinking of Jennifer and remembers to breathe instead of panicking.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis rolls his eyes at the beginning of the live episode for the selection. The other parents understand the type of lockdown because everyone that has to pass their rooms is being asked to help try to prevent more from whatever it was from getting sick. Louis leaves after the first 5 minutes of the show, he doesn't care at all.

Melanie is taking it the hardest because she just wants to be held and cuddled. They finally think that her fever is gone early Wednesday morning and let her out of the crib with a baby mask over her face. Louis holds her in his arms for the first time in days. She finally stops screaming and sighs. They adjust the rooms temperature to be colder. Louis asks if he can get a blanket. They give him a blanket for Melanie. She is cold and Louis puts it under her back. She sighs in contempt again. They turn up the air in her little incubator and get out the gloves from the holes while she's out. They adjust it to a colder setting than usual to see if that helps. They can add blankets to her instead of always increasing the heat in the crib. They all think that's a much better idea. And the outside temperature will be the same for all four of them. 

She seems to be doing much better and anytime they think she's too cold or too hot, they add the blankets back into the crib or take them out.

Louis can't even check his twitter really because he's considering his phone to have a ton of germs. Louis asks them to clean his technology of germs since he's been using those a lot. They clean all of it with sanitary wipes and show him where they are in the room. Louis thanks them and then goes onto his private twitter. The stans are freaking out that William is in lockdown. They also have a gif of Harry praying, with a cross necklace and doing the prayer motions with the necklace. They think Harry knows what's going on, otherwise he wouldn't be praying that hard. Another points out that the camera wasn't actually focused on him at first, so she wonders what he did before that to get the camera completely focused on him. Prince of ass tweets at his private account, did you watch last night? Louis responds nope! Busy with babies. Prince of ass responds go watch it online, please and tell us why Harry's praying so hard!! Louis rolls his eyes, he doesn't know the answer to that.

His mother calls him on FaceTime. Louis answers with a smiling face. She is surprised and says “hi.” Louis whispers “hi mum, their rooms are still on lockdown. I can be with them, but I’ve got gear in here to be able to leave each room. I constantly have to wash my hands. The nurses are being extremely extremely cautious too.” Johannah asks who got sick. Louis says “Melanie, still not sure if it was an actual sick or just her temperature irregularity issues. They didn't want to risk an actual infection or sickness though, so they just shut down all three rooms to be safe. At this point, they’d rather be extremely safe than sorry.” Johannah agrees one hundred percent.

Liam’s pov:

On Wednesday morning, right after everyone is up, about twelve hours later, most of the people with slightly elevated fevers are higher or at full blown fevers, so they're all either quarantined or put on medicine. 

Liam can't believe that they're considering 99.9 a full blown fever, so he gets put on medicine!! Liam’s just glad everyone else in the group that was at the hospital is pretty much cleared, for now. Except for Zayn, but he was put on it earlier that day. Liam realizes that they exposed the kids. Liam feels so guilty instantly, so does Zayn.

Sidney just breaks down crying over the nebulizer that she has to use. Harry helps her and holds her in his arms while it's going. Sidney finally calms down and apologizes for getting the baby sick. 

Abigail, Annabelle, Sabrina, Jacqueline and Madison are the only ones who don't have to be checked for fevers since they're all at the other house. The palace is put on lockdown for 5 to 10 days.

Harry's pov:

Harry, Lucas, Niall and Shawn are the only ones without fevers, so they're put into their own quarantine. Niall would much rather be put onto medicine than be that quarantined. He can't stand being in the same room for too long of time, so he leaves and tells everyone. Shawn agrees with Niall and leaves to tell everyone. Harry stays right where he is, with Lucas. Lucas says “no way, I hate medical people.” Harry says “I do too, I only trust Jennifer.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis newest followers are calling the lockdown a major pr stunt, brought to you by the queen and Nancy who didn't completely get their way this week. Louis ignores them, puts his phone away and leaves the room with the proper protective gear, new gloves and a new mask. The lady at the desk shuts it for him before changing the gloves while he is spotted by the newest couple he’s never seen. 

They both take a picture with him and he keeps the mask on. Louis really needs a shower, more clean clothes and food. He's been eating out of plastic containers for days now. Louis is able to get a break finally, gets off the protective gear and wonders where the hell Stacey is with his breakfast. He's about to snap at the next person that calls him prince or your majesty or your highness!!!

Louis sits down in the closed off lobby and puts his head in his hand. The door opens and a person gasps before saying “your highness.” Louis snaps at them that he's having a really bad day and just needs to be left alone.

Stacey apologizes, she brought him breakfast as well as a small surprise. She knows he’s not technically allowed visitors, but she thinks this one is okay. Louis is surprised to see his mum. Johannah smiles, hugs him and lets him cry. 

Louis eats and then Johannah asks to speak to the doctors. They let Johannah in with Louis.

Johannah and Louis sit down in Savannah’s office to speak to her.

Johannah says “what do they need to come home?” Savannah says “a state of the art filtering system.” Johannah says “we have that at the palace, but not anywhere else.” Savannah is surprised and says “excellent, one less thing. Oxygen tanks that have portable ones connected to them.” Johannah is worried about the babies safety at the palace, with all of the contestants and the crew constantly being in and out for the selection. Savannah agrees honestly, and asks where else they can go. Johannah says “our smaller house, it's about two hours away.” Savannah says “I suggest finding a place to rent that is less than 40 minutes away from the hospital, that already has a system. Or terminate the selection early.” Louis is absolutely stunned to hear that. Johannah explains that what she suggested isn't possible, they agreed to a deal with the three television companies, 16 weeks. All three could sue them for breaking their end of the deal. They have money, but they can't afford three lawsuits on top of the cost of twelve neonatal infants. Savannah understands, she didn't realize it wasn't something that could be changed around. Johannah lets her know that this little shut down for a week, is sending Louis into a double amount to evict next week. 6 people, but they’ve had a suggested amount of three for the last 3 evictions and Louis didn't eliminate enough in the last two. 

Savannah says “now, the four girls, would probably be ready to come to the palace in about 5 weeks.” Louis gasps in surprise. Savannah says “at the rate they've been growing, possibly two weeks sooner, which is in about 3 weeks.”

Louis looks absolutely shocked and says “crap, we’re not ready at all.”

Savannah giggles and says “no, you're not ready, obviously.” Louis giggles and says “oh, that reminds me, I wanted to ask you what kind of crib I should get, stroller sizes and the type of car seat.” Savannah says “oh wow, you got a chance to do all of that?” Louis says “right before you guys isolated me.” 

She apologizes for them over reacting, they got worried since it's the third time her temperature was slightly higher. But all twelve of them have been clear of fevers for 12 hours so far, which is progress. Louis thanks her for over reacting, found out almost the entire group of girls and boys, that he actually feels like he has a chance of a real relationship with, were sick. She agrees and is just so glad he only let them be super close to the first four girls who seem to be able to fight things off better.

Louis is too. Louis grabs his phone and shows her his stroller ideas first. Savannah says “well they're all going to need to be on heart monitors 24/7 as well as always have a portable oxygen tank on hand for all twelve of them. So I’d say either the quad stroller or the six seater with only three babies in it. The tank and heart monitor, should be light enough that they won't break the stroller’s weight limit. I’d say it’d probably be helpful to consider looking at the vehicles you already have or looking into purchasing a new one.”

Johannah agrees one hundred percent, she was thinking about it too, considering she remembers that the twins needed to be on heart monitors 24/7 for quite a few months. And those would easily take up the entire second seat next to each baby on their current bus.

So they could probably only do 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, then maybe 3 adults in the last three seats or 2 adults with another baby in the middle of them. And the stroller could go in the very front with the driver since the storage is up top really.

Unless they have him just use one of the buses that they rented, which hold 4, 3, 3, 3 in the back and have a very large trunk. Plus he can still have a driver and a security guard. Louis thinks both ideas would be good, but he’s not one hundred percent sure yet. They rented 3 of them to have enough space for everyone in the selection. Plus the 2 twelve passenger vans with all of the rows together.

Louis looks up the stroller measurements online and decides to ask his mother to get someone to measure the trunk areas of all of the vehicles to see where said stroller would fit well. 

Johannah agrees and asks for the measurements. Louis says “completely folded stroller is 62 length, by 33 wide, by 30 high.” Johannah writes it down and says “wonderful, how many will you need?” Louis says “four.” Johannah gasps and says “no way?” Louis says “yes way mother, four times three is twelve, isn't it?” Johannah says “yes, but.” Louis says “excellent, I know we’d cut back to only using two after they're off of the oxygen.” Johannah says “oh, alright, that makes sense.” Louis sighs and says “unless I downsize to a quad stroller, but that would be three and they're all pretty expensive.”

Johannah thinks that the six seating stroller is just fine, and that maybe they should have everything delivered to their second home or the palace.

Louis agrees with that. Savannah asks if they can get measurements once they have the car seats, from the car seat down to the seat as well as down to the floor, for the purpose of tubbing from the baby to the tank. Johannah agrees and asks Louis to look at everything tonight. Louis agrees with her and promises to start ordering things.

They both thank Savannah before leaving her office. Johannah hugs him goodbye before leaving with Stacey.

Louis spends time with the twelve kids and then works on ordering everything he needs for the palace. Louis orders 12 bassinets, 12 cribs, 12 tall swings, 12 bouncers, 12 portable cribs with bassinets and changing station, 6 double bassinet portable cribs with a changing station too and the last thing is 12 portable swings. 

Louis has everything delivered to the palace or their other house. The cribs, and the tall swings are all going to go to the palace. Louis orders 4 changing stations that have a buckle system at least to help for safety, to send to the palace. He orders two a bit more designed for premies, for the smaller house since they’re probably all going to be in one of the larger rooms. The bassinets, all of the portable cribs, portable swings and bouncers are going to their other home too.

Liam’s pov:

On Wednesday evening, the girls finally return to the palace. They're all checked for fevers and Jacqueline gets put on medication. Harry doesn't feel well, but he refuses to leave the room. Lucas gets isolated by himself, since they're afraid Harry's sick. A lady, who Liam recognizes from the NICU arrives about a half hour later and Johannah thanks her for coming. The lady tells her it's no problem and asks where Harry is. Johannah takes her to Harry. Liam feels the need to protect Harry. The lady lets Liam come with them too. Liam's absolutely surprised, he expected her to shut him down completely. 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears a knock on the door to his new room by himself. Harry says “who is it?” Jennifer says “me.” Harry gasps in surprise, and opens the door. Harry peaks out and sees her as well as Liam and Johanah. Jennifer asks to speak to Harry alone. Harry agrees instantly. Liam disagrees. Johannah agrees. Harry looks at Liam and says “Liam, can you please leave?” Liam looks sad and heart broken. Harry lets Jennifer into his room. 

Harry and Jennifer sit down on one of the beds. Jennifer says “what's going on pumpkin?” Harry says “tummy pain.” Jennifer asks if anything else is bugging Harry, like his breathing? Harry shakes his head no, and says “just hurts, but I was too scared of one of them touching me.” Jennifer understands, considering one of them is in a white coat today. Harry freaks out and latches onto her. Jennifer calms Harry down and promises none of them are coming up there. Harry sighs in relief. Jennifer asks if there's anyone he saw before her. Harry nods his head. Jennifer asks who. Harry whispers “Nathaniel Reynolds.” Jennifer whispers “really?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer whispers “he’s my husband.” Harry gasps in shock, but then pouts epically. Jennifer whispers “here, let's call him, okay?” Harry agrees, wanting to know if it's his Nathaniel or not. Jennifer puts her phone on speaker and calls her husband. Nathaniel says “hi.” Jennifer says “hello honey, so I'm with a former patient right now.” Nathaniel says “okay?” Jennifer says “apparently you were his provider before me?” Nathaniel says “what's their name?” Jennifer says “Harry Styles?” Nathaniel says “the one with really curly hair?” Jennifer gasps and says “how did you know that?” Harry giggles. Nathaniel says “oi, am I on speaker?!” Harry laughs and says “yes.” 

Jennifer giggles too and says “sorry, had to know if you remembered Harry or not.” Harry smirks and says “I think she was more surprised that I said your name.” Nathaniel laughs and says “what's going on Harry?” Harry says “pain.” Nathaniel says “where?” Harry says “guess.” Nathaniel hums and says “legs?” Harry giggles and says “no.” Nathaniel hums “chest?” Harry says “nope.” Nathaniel says “hm…um….” Jennifer rolls her eyes and says “oi, just tell him.” Harry pouts epically. Nathaniel squawks in offense and says “stop interfering in our conversation, Jennifer.” Harry giggles and snickers. Nathaniel hums more and says “tummy?” Harry glares at the phone. Nathaniel says “Jennifer, am I getting glared at?” Jennifer giggles and says “yes.” Harry glares even harder at the phone and huffs. Nathaniel says “am I incorrect?” Harry says “no.” Harry huffs and pouts. Nathaniel says “where in your tummy?” Harry panics instead, thinking that Jennifer can just go get someone who's downstairs to check him. Jennifer tires to calm Harry down, but it doesn't work. 

Nathaniel asks her to take it off of speaker, so he can talk to just Harry. Jennifer takes the phone off of speaker. Harry puts it against his ear and whimpers. Jennifer's surprised, and offers to take her phone back. Harry shakes his head no and looks to her anxiously. Jennifer motions him towards her. Nathaniel says “hi sweetie, breathe honey.” Harry nods his head, focuses on breathing and sits in Jennifer's lap. Jennifer runs a hand through Harry's hair to help calm him down. 

Nathaniel assures Harry that he's no where near him, he can't check him through the phone, and that he's okay. Harry starts to calm down a lot more. Nathaniel says quietly “where is the pain sweetheart?” Harry bites his lips and whispers “lower tummy.” Nathaniel says “it's probably just a bladder infection, you used to get those a lot.” Harry thinks and asks what that involves. Nathaniel says “peeing in a cup, that's all.” Harry thinks that's not too bad, but asks where he’d go for that. Nathaniel tells him that he can go to his office in the morning, or anywhere at the hospital. Harry is surprised and agrees. Nathaniel tells Harry they should know within 24 hours to 72 hours if it's a bladder infection or not. Harry's glad to hear that.

Harry thanks him and hangs up. Jennifer says “you alright?” Harry nods his head and says “he thinks maybe it's a bladder infection.” Jennifer understands and says “did he say anything about within minutes or hours?” Harry says “24 to 72 hours.” Jennifer says “oh, alright, well that's completely up to you where. If you’d prefer Nathaniel's office or just any person at the hospital.” Harry doesn't want just any person, he needs someone who knows he flinches with gloves, so he chooses Nathaniel in the morning. Harry would ask Jennifer, but he doesn't think she could do that for him, considering she's working at the NICU. Harry moves off of her lap, quickly, not wanting anyone to know how much comfort he needs, Jennifer is the only one besides his mum and step dad who know that secret.

Liam’s pov:

Liam stays outside of Harry's room, waiting anxiously. Jennifer and Harry say goodbye, Jennifer hugs him before she goes. Harry lets go first and then Jennifer lets go of him slowly. Harry grins and says “hi Liam.” Liam says “hi Harry.” Harry smiles and snuggles with Liam. Jennifer leaves the floor with Johannah. Harry says “can I see Lou in the morning?” Liam says “love, he’s still on lock down.” Harry whimpers and explains that Liam doesn't understand, Louis promised him something, yet he's not there for him. Liam agrees to call Louis. Louis says “hi Liam, is everyone okay?” Liam says “hi Lou, Harry's upset with you.” They go into Harry's room. Louis says “oh baby, I'm sorry, what happened?” Harry tells him about how his tummy hurts, he stupidly told Liam, who went straight to the mean octors downstairs in the palace. Luckily someone called his Jennifer, and she called Nathaniel, so Harry's not as upset with Liam. Louis says “what did they say Harry?” Harry says “Nathaniel thinks it's a bladder infection.” Louis says “oh you poor thing, need me tonight?” Harry gasps and says “yes please.” Louis laughs and says “alright, come down here.” Harry squeals, packs a bag and goes downstairs. 

Paul drives him to the hospital. Harry thanks him and goes to the visitors desk. Harry says “Lou.” The lady says “last name?” Harry pouts and says “mos-vitz-ca.” Louis meets him at the desk. Louis hugs Harry and calms him down. Harry holds on tightly, refusing to let go at all. Louis kisses Harry's cheek, rubs his back and rubs his arms. Louis hugs him tightly again and whispers into his ear “it's alright Harry, you’re safe now, I’ve got you.” Harry whimpers a bit. Louis lets go, wipes the hair out of his face and whispers “breathe baby.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis tries to get Harry to calm down, but nothing is working. Louis looks around them and sees a girl video tapping them. Louis glares at her. She blushes hard. Louis turns his attention back to Harry, and finally gets Harry to look at him. Harry focuses completely on Louis. Louis says “hi.” Harry giggles and says “hi.” Louis laughs, kisses his cheek and puts the visitors badge on Harry. Harry sighs and puts his head on Louis shoulder. Louis smiles at Harry. The girl who is video tapping them says “aw!! You two are so cute!!” Louis and Harry look at her. Harry grins and says “thanks.” Harry giggles. She asks Louis to follow her on twitter please. Louis says “sure love, what's your twitter handle?” She gasps and says “oh my god, are you sure? It's at Zarry and Niam.” Louis promises to follow her later tonight. She squeals in delight and thanks him so much. Louis says “is it the and symbol or spelled out?” She says “spelled out.” Louis says “alright, I will follow you.” Louis takes Harry to the elevator and they go to the family center.

Harry finally calms down completely and falls asleep instantly. Louis smiles, kisses Harry's forehead and grabs his phone from the NICU. Louis follows the girl on his public twitter, she's already following him and she messages him thank you so much prince William!! Louis responds no problem love, nice meeting you, sorry for glaring at the camera. She responds giggling emojis, that's okay, you were having a moment with Harry. Is there going to be a twist? Louis ignores her after that, he doesn't know, nor does he care. Harry wakes up and latches onto him tightly. Louis is worried, very worried about Harry. Louis calls his Aunt Samantha. 

She arrives ten minutes later and says “hi.” Louis says “hi Aunt Samantha, I would’ve called mum, but that would’ve been weird, having her try to explain to the cameras why I needed her to come here.” Aunt Samantha tells him it's not a problem. Louis asks how to calm someone down from panic attack. Samantha says “what have you already tried?” Louis says “assuring him, comforting him and trying to get him to focus on something.” Samantha says “have you ever calmed him down from one before?” Louis says “yes, and I was the only one that could, I told him the exact same things, and he's still freaking out.” Harry starts to relax a bit. Samantha says “well maybe he's panicking for two different reasons, so you need a different strategy or different worries to reassure.” 

Louis whispers into Harry's ear super quietly “do you want to talk?” Harry nods his head. Louis thanks Samantha, she's right, the first panic attack was over his medications, he doesn't really know the context of this one. Samantha grins and says “you’re welcome, glad I could help. Goodnight you two.” Louis says “good night.” Harry smiles and says “night.” Samantha leaves the family center. Harry says “she's nice.” 

Louis giggles and says “I highly doubt you’d feel that way once I told you her job.” Harry says “then don't.” Louis says “what upset you so badly love?” Harry says “I just got scared, that's all.” Louis says “about?” Harry says “I just got into my own head, that's all Lou.” Louis says “Harry, talk to me sweetheart.” Harry tells Louis what happened with him and Jennifer, Louis is absolutely surprised to learn that Harry saw someone before Jennifer who was a primary care physician. Harry says “she called him, he’s her husband, and it really was him.” Louis says “what did he say?” Harry says “he thinks it's a bladder infection.” Louis says “well how is that diagnosed?” Harry says “peeing in a cup.” Louis says “sounds very simple then.” Harry says “yeah, but I'm just scared.” Louis says “I have an idea, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “in the morning, we’ll go get breakfast or Stacey will bring something to us, we’ll speak to Jennifer and talk to her husband again.” Harry likes that idea and says “okay, yeah, good idea, thanks Lou.” Louis kisses Harry's check and says “no problem love.”

Harry's pov:

In the morning, they get up, get dressed and then snuggle more. Stacey brings them breakfast like Louis promised. Stacey says “good news is that they’re not expecting you to eliminate anyone tomorrow. They already hinted that there may not be an elimination due to the lockdowns.” Louis says “okay good, I'm glad to hear that.” Louis and Harry finish eating breakfast. Stacey takes Louis dirty clothes in two of the bags back to the palace with the cooler bag. Louis thanks her. As soon as she’s gone, Louis kisses Harry's cheek, squeezes his hand and says “I'm going to go get Jennifer, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis leaves and returns with Jennifer. Jennifer says “what's up?” Louis says “Harry and I want to talk to Nathaniel, if that's alright.” Jennifer looks surprised, but calls him anyway. Nathaniel talks to both of them with Jennifer. Louis gives Nathaniel his number to call. Harry smirks. Nathaniel says “I'm pretty positive it's just a bladder infection, and Harry's tend to show up around the 48 hours to 72 hour window.” Harry shrugs. Louis says “okay, does he have to do it at your office?” 

Nathaniel says “no, but most offices will only do the strip of paper.” Harry looks confused. Louis says “oh, the ones that turn color.” Nathaniel says “exactly, and I'm saying Harry's history shows that even if the initial test is negative, the culture can still be positive.” Harry giggles. Louis says “and I'm saying, what if you’re wrong? What if it's all negative after 24 hours? Then what?” Nathaniel says “well…um…hm.” Louis says “is it alright if I get a second opinion?” Harry snickers, giggles and says “yes.” Louis grins, and calls his Aunt. Harry gasps. 

Samantha arrives and says “what now?” Louis says “hello to you too, Aunt Samantha.” Louis rolls his eyes. Samantha says “oi! I'm freaking busy, child, this better be important.” Louis says “it is! I need your professional opinion.” Samantha says “on what?” Louis says “Harold’s pain.” Harry says “it's right here.” Harry points to his lower stomach and then hides it. Samantha says “well it could be an infection of some kind.” Louis says “what kind of infection?” Samantha says “well it could be a bladder infection, but if that's negative, then it's probably another kind of infection and I’d recommend a pelvic exam.” 

Jennifer says “okay, alright, chill out! I'm putting you on speaker, don't yell at me, sheesh!!”

Jennifer puts her phone on speaker. Nathaniel says “how very dare you Samantha!!” Samantha says “how very dare I what? Pelvic exams are simple, I do them.” Nathaniel interrupts and asks her to leave please!! He doesn't appreciate the way she's talking to Harry, who’s very innocent still!!!” Louis says “he’s.” Nathaniel interrupts again “ah! Don't tell me Harry's age, I'm still trying to remember it!!” Harry giggles and sasses back “you should know, unless your too old now.” Louis gasps in surprised. Nathaniel bursts out laughing and says “nice one, but you're right. Crap, I am old.” Harry just giggles. 

Nathaniel says “hmm, I met you when you were about six, within a few months, you had flashed your entire class showing them your chest.” Harry grins, laughs and says “well I didn't know you couldn't show body parts for show and tell!!” Louis eyes go wide and he says “did you flash your dick at your class?!” Harry bursts out laughing and says “no!! Oh my god, it was my chest.” Louis says “oh.” Harry huffs and says “no one is ever going to let me live that down.” Louis says “I will.” Harry says “thanks Louie. And I was worried you didn't remember who I was!!” Nathaniel says “oi!!” Harry giggles and snickers. 

Nathaniel says “last time I saw you, you were 14? Maybe fifteen?” Harry says “yes, that's correct.” Harry smirks. Nathaniel says “that was like 9 years ago? So you’re 23?” Harry snickers and says “24.” Nathaniel gasps and says “how tall are you now?” Harry says “6 feet, one inch.” Nathaniel gasps and says “wow.” Harry grins and says “what about you? Did you grow taller or did you shrink?” Nathaniel squeaks and says “still just as sassy as you were at 12.” Harry smirks and giggles. Louis gasps and says “Harold, that is not a way to sass someone, it's very un royal behavior, yes?” 

Harry snorts and says “says you, the one who sasses everyone.” Louis squawks in offense. Samantha says “but seriously I could at least do the bladder infection stuff.” Nathaniel snorts. Harry says “I haven't done one in over ten years.” Nathaniel laughs more. Louis gets upset. Nathaniel says “do you have the hats for the toilet in your department?” Samantha says “yes, they're for pregnant ladies.” Nathaniel says “well in my experience, it's easier to have Harry pee in that than let him drop cups in the toilet.” Harry smirks wider, giggles and says “I’d never do that.” 

Nathaniel says “but seriously Samantha, you’re in some kind of fantasy world, I'm gonna bring you back down to the real world. Harry, has pretty severe anxiety with doctors, I'm not sure if anyone informed you of that or not. Harry has had that severe of anxiety since he was younger.” 

Samantha says “oh, I had no idea. I wasn't aware of Harry's anxiety, no one told me.” Samantha looks directly at Louis. Louis winces and apologizes, he told a few people and he just assumed he told her too. Harry just smirks. Samantha says “there is nothing on my person though, if that counts.” 

Nathaniel moans and says “even if you did, taking it off wouldn't have helped that much. Besides, I'm not even done telling you what the reality is, Samantha. Reality is that he isn't going to let you touch him, at all, whatsoever, anywhere. He wouldn't even trust you to be alone with him!” Harry grins and nods his head.

Samantha accuses him of being very rude. Nathaniel snorts and says “I'm sorry, I don't bite my tongue very well. I get it from my mother, Lilly Moscavitz.” Samantha says “oh god, your her child?!” Nathaniel laughs evilly and says “yep!!” Samantha says “I don't really remember you.” Nathaniel snorts and says “spent most family holidays grounded for half of the time or in hiding.” Samantha says “wait, were you one of the terrible four?!” Nathaniel says “no, god no. I was one of the sane ones.” 

Louis says “alright, enough of this, you two can get in contact later to hash this out.” Nathaniel huffs and says “fine, we will.” Samantha says “how will you reach me?” Nathaniel says “through my wife, Jennifer.” Samantha says “excellent, maybe you can tell me more about Harry?” Nathaniel says “no way!! Are you kidding me? I'm gonna tell you what I told my wife every time she asked me for information regarding any of my patients. That is private confidential patient information. Or whenever she’d talk to me about Harry, I’d tell her it sounded normal even if it didn't. If it didn't sound normal, I’d contact Harry's mother.”

Harry grins and giggles. Nathaniel says “and just a word of advice, never ask his mother if something sounds normal because she’ll drag Harry straight to your office.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry bursts into giggles at that memory. Louis asks for the story. Nathaniel says “that is private information.” Louis say “but I'm his boyfriend.” Nathaniel says “give the phone back to Harry first.” Louis gives his phone to Harry. Harry takes it off of speaker and says “hi.”

Nathaniel says “have you told him?” Harry says “nope!!” Nathaniel says “not even about the nail polish?” Harry says “well I did tell him about that. Just nothing else.” Nathaniel says “how bad is the pain?” Harry says “what do you mean?” Nathaniel says “on a scale from one to ten, how much pain are you in?” Harry says “um 14.” Nathaniel says “wow, that's a lot of pain. Where would you feel comfortable at? My office or the palace?” Harry says “palace.” Nathaniel says “okay, even with all of the cameras that are there?” Harry's eyes go wide and he says “I temporarily forgot about the cameras that are there, I don't know then.”

Nathaniel understands and asks where Harry would feel safer. Harry doesn't know. Nathaniel asks where he's staying. Harry says “family center near the NICU.” Nathaniel says “okay, I’ve got two ideas. I'm fine with whatever idea you’re more comfortable with.” Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel says “either way, I think it might be a good idea for the two of us to chat alone. That way I can talk to you in private and then I could speak to your boyfriend if you want.” Harry smiles and says “okay, I like that idea.” 

Nathan says “alright, first idea is me checking you right away at the family center after we talk, or at my office later on when it's open and I can see you.” Harry smiles, agrees and thanks him before hanging up. Louis says “what did you agree to?” Harry says “just talking, he’s got lots of questions for me and I’ve got lots of questions for him.” Harry rolls his eyes. Samantha leaves quickly. Jennifer makes sure Harry's with it. Harry whines “I'm with it, I'm not in a head space. I promise.” Jennifer says “okay, I'm just making sure. Do you want me to make sure he's aware of your head space tendencies?” Harry shrugs, but he thinks Nathaniel is aware already. Louis says “yes, I’d appreciate it if you made sure he was aware.”

Jennifer agrees and waits with them for her husband.


	16. Louis meets Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friends discover that he's gone in the morning, and freak out. Louis meets Nathaniel, instantly is extremely jealous and doesn't want to leave Harry alone with him. Shawn reveals what he discovered about Harry to Louis and Harry completely twists it around to being something else that caused him to freak out. Louis starts to learn about just how bad Harry's anxiety is and he picks up on small things that Harry does. Nathaniel and Harry talk a lot, and things come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous about posting this chapter, but I felt that I needed something to explain Harry's anxiety with medical professionals and I didn't want it to be the same as any other character. There's a lot more coming up, and in one of the up coming chapters, Louis will witness one of Harry's more severe kind of asthma attack for the first time. And the kind of asthma attack will be explained by his Jennifer.

Liam’s pov:

Abigail, Annabelle, Sabrina, Sidney, Mallory, Kristen, Lucas, Shawn, Niall and Zayn all figure out that Harry's not there early on Thursday morning. Liam has all of them get dressed and ready to go to breakfast, plus he needs to have a chat with Annabelle, Abigail and Sabrina. 

The three girls down with Liam. Liam says “did you have a connection to Jacqueline or Madison?” They all have a connection to Madison, she's always been kind of in and out of the group dynamic, plus they really bonded with her during their heats. 

They have all tried very hard to bond with Jacqueline, but she wasn't interested in that. 

Liam asks the rest of them, they all agree that Madison fits in perfectly. Niall says “the real questionable ones are Fredrick and Edward, they're constantly in and out, way more than Madison.” Lucas admits he just assumed Madison was in the group. Liam thinks both of them have really good points. Niall says “now where is Harry?” Zayn glares hard and says “you know where he is, just tell us.” Liam puts his hands up, gulps and says “hospital, with Louis.” They all freak out. Lucas says “we have to save Harry, please Liam, doctors are evil.” Lucas panics a lot. Liam coos and says “Lucas, love, come here.” Liam holds him tightly and says “he went to spend the night with Louis, alright? Harry was panicking and not very happy here. He needed Louis, okay? I tried to help and Harry didn't want me with him. He’s okay, I promise.” Lucas doesn't believe him and demands that Liam take him to the hospital to see Harry, to make sure he's okay. 

Liam caves and promises to take all of them after breakfast. They all calm down quickly. They eat breakfast and then Stacey returns from the hospital. Liam speaks to Johannah, who agrees to let them go, as long as Louis says it's okay. Liam calls Louis. Louis says “hi Liam, what's up?”

Harry's pov:

Louis answers his phone and talks to Liam. Louis is absolutely stunned and says “fucking christ, well the babies technically aren't cleared for visitors yet, Harry and I are just in the family center.” Jennifer leaves the room to meet up with Nathaniel. Louis says “gather everyone into the ladies room, okay?” Harry smiles.

Louis’ pov:

Liam calls “Madison, Mallory, Sidney, Sabrina, Annabelle, Abigail, Kristen, Lucas, Niall, Zayn and Shawn, ladies room please!!”

Louis says “Madison?!” Liam says “yes, Madison, I talked to everyone, they all already feel she's in the group, that she never was a question.” Louis says “oh, alright.”

Liam says “Louis is on the phone, he wants to talk to all of us, okay?” They all agree instantly. Liam puts the phone on speaker. Louis says “hello everyone.” They all freak out, squeal and say “hi.” Louis says “hi, I know all of you want to come here, but we’re a bit busy right now. Harry and I are going to talk to someone for a while.” Harry says “no, Lou, I need to talk to him in private.” Louis gets upset and says “but I’ve never met him, and frankly I don't trust him at all!!” Harry gets upset and says “but I trust him, and I like him.” Louis sighs and whispers “okay, I’ll give him a chance.” Harry grins and whispers “thanks Lou!! I promise you’ll love him.”

Louis says “I will give you alone time with him Harry, but everyone, that's Niall, Zayn, Liam, Lucas, Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, Annabelle and Abigail, all want to come here.” Harry looks around the room and says “oh.” Louis says “is that alright with you?”

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes that should be fine, because Nathaniel said either his office whenever he has enough time available or at the family center. Harry agrees. Louis is absolutely stunned. Louis says “Liam, I’ll call you back when you guys can come here, just start getting ready.” They agree quickly.

Jennifer arrives with Nathaniel. Louis and Nathaniel introduce themselves to each other. Harry grins and says “hi.” Nathaniel smiles and says “hi.” Harry says “you shrunk!!” Nathaniel squawks in protest, he is the exact same height. Harry says “it must just be the carpet.” Louis’ jaw drops and he says “Harold.” Harry says “what?” Harry bats his eye lashes innocently. Louis says “are you trying to imply that I'm short?” Harry grins and says “yes, you're tiny, only thing that's big is your ass set.” Harry bursts into giggles and laughter at his own pun. Louis moans, giggles a bit and says “very funny.” Harry grins and says “thank you.”

Jennifer says “are you sure you know everything about Harry?” Nathaniel says “yes, I'm absolutely sure that I do.” Jennifer leaves the room. Louis kisses Harry's check and leaves the room too.

Harry and Nathaniel sit down to talk. Nathaniel says “how are you?” Harry whispers “still in a ton of pain.” Nathaniel figured that and asks when the last time he had any kind of medical professional check him with anything. Harry bites his lips and whispers “not since Jennifer left like 6 years ago.” Nathaniel feels bad instantly for Harry and asks if his mother tired anymore doctors with him. Harry nods his head and tells Nathaniel about doctor Jason, doctor Grey and back to the original one, doctor brown. Nathaniel winces at all of those names and whispers “did any of them hurt you?” Harry whispers “no, I wouldn't let them anywhere near me.”

Nathaniel whispers “so with me, when you were 15 was the last private area one?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Nathaniel explains to Harry that he's an adult now, which means a bit more to examine since he's finished puberty. 

Harry understands and asks what that means. Nathaniel doesn't think Harry's going to be able to handle the adult exams on top of him looking. Harry sighs in relief at that. Nathaniel is only planning on peaking, in all of the smaller places that could be hiding infections. Harry understands. 

Nathaniel tells Harry that a lot of the places, may not be too visible without a light. Harry understands. Nathaniel says “is it alright if I tell your boyfriend?” Harry whispers “what are you telling him?” Nathaniel smiles and whispers “I was planning on telling him how uncomfortable you get, so there's going to be a lot of sheets that go on you. And he's going to have to respect you by not going past the sheets.” Harry smiles and agrees very quickly. 

Nathaniel asks Harry if he's okay with gowns or robe like gowns. Harry is fine with either one. Nathaniel smiles and says “alright. Completely your choice where, but I'm going to go chat with your boyfriend.” Harry smiles and chooses the office. Nathaniel says “one more thing, did your mum ever talk to you about your night terrors? And what was causing them?” Harry looks surprised and says “no, she did not.” Nathaniel says “did they stop?” Harry smiles and says “yeah, they did.” Nathaniel smiles and says “good, maybe your brain finally locked them all away.” Harry asks if he’d tell him. Nathaniel says “you went through some pretty traumatic things as a child, and your brain, was still developing at the time. It's a type of post traumatic stress disorder, called cptsd.” Harry instantly recognizes the name and says “oh, Jennifer told me that I had that.” Nathaniel says “can I tell Louis?” Harry says “I’m not sure yet.” Nathaniel smiles and says “okay, I’ll go talk to him.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis calls Liam back and tells them that they can come, Harry said it was okay. Liam is so glad of that, Lucas is going insane on them. Louis apologizes, he didn't expect Lucas to figure out what was going on and freak out like that. Louis hears the other door opening and tells Liam he has to go. Louis hangs up and opens the door to his room.

Louis waits for Nathaniel. Nathaniel leaves the room Harry is in. Louis shuts the door after inviting Nathaniel into the room.

Nathaniel says “you might want to sit down.” Louis sighs and sits down across from the man. Louis says “what?” Nathaniel says “I'm just going to rip the band aid off.” Louis says “excellent.” Nathaniel says “your boyfriend gets very uncomfortable with any kind of medical exam, but even more uncomfortable with pelvic exams.” Louis looks absolutely surprised. Nathaniel says “whatever you’re expectation is as far as today, they need to be very very low expectations.” Louis says quietly “so basically, we’ll be lucky if Harry lets you do anything more than looking?” Nathaniel says “even lower than that, we’ll be lucky if Harry just pees in a cup.” Louis says “did he choose the location yet?” Nathaniel says “my office.” Louis says “okay great, are you in the same building as Samantha or a different side?” Nathaniel frowns and says “same building, different floor. She's on the second, I'm on the fourth.”

Louis thanks him for that information and apologizes because unfortunately quite a few people will have to go with them.

Nathaniel says “I don't think that's a very good idea at all Louis.” Louis asks why not. Nathaniel says “I don't have Harry's permission to tell you yet, but given a small little thing he told me just a few minutes ago, and everything I know about Harry, it's just not a good idea.” Louis says “can you half tell me?” Nathaniel says “no, that's still breaking patient confidentiality. Do all of them have to come?” Louis says “no, they don't.”

Nathaniel says “are you planning on going to any other office?” Louis says “no, why?” Nathaniel is relieved and say “okay good. We really, really don't need Harry to be any more terrified of medical professionals than he already is.” Louis says “I'm glad you mentioned that, I was worried you didn't know.” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “he told you that?” Louis smiles, nods his head and says “yeah.” Nathaniel says “I promise to tell you what I can as soon as I have Harry's permission, it's specifically related to that subject and why he is that way.” 

Nathaniel also tells him that in order to prevent Harry from having a panic attack that could trigger a severe asthma attack, Louis needs to make sure that Harry knows that only he will go back with Harry. Especially if anyone else is is going with them. Louis smiles, thanks him for the heads up and Nathaniel says “one more thing.” Louis looks surprised by that. Nathaniel says “I need you to respect Harry's boundaries, do you understand that?” Louis says “of course.” Nathaniel says “wonderful, Harry’s current boundary for you is that you must be near his head or on the side of him. You will not go past the sheets, or that's considered disrespecting Harry.” Louis says “I understand, completely.” Nathaniel smiles and says “excellent, so we’re all on the same page.” Louis says “yes, we are.” Nathaniel says “okay, good.” Louis says “is there anything else?” Nathaniel says “make sure anyone who is with you, knows they won't be allowed back without Harry's permission. And right now, he’s only comfortable with you.”

Harry's pov:

Everyone arrives. Liam peaks in and smiles. Harry invites them into the room. Lucas sighs in relief and hugs Harry tightly. Harry's surprised, but hugs him back. Harry assures Lucas that he's fine. Lucas sighs and calms down very quickly. Harry frowns and hopes that Louis doesn't spend every second assuring Lucas instead of him.

Liam gets them to all chill out, and agree to leave the room after they’ve greeted Harry. Zayn hugs him next, kisses his check and leaves the room with Lucas. Liam just waves his greeting and keeps everyone moving back out of the room.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn and Lucas wait in the hallway area. Abigail, Annabelle and Sabrina file out. Then Sidney, Madison and Mallory. Kristen walks out. Shawn walks out, and Niall walks out finally.

Louis and this man leave Louis’ room. Louis smiles politely, his fake polite smile and agrees to let him speak to Harry alone again. Liam grins and says “hi, I’m Liam.” The man says “Nathaniel.” Liam shakes his hand and then leaves the room. The door shuts. Louis pulls Liam into a hug and growls at him for being kind to the enemy. Liam looks surprised, confuse and says “why?” Louis says “he just rubs me the wrong way, I don't trust him, I don't like him at all and I'm not letting any of you see him.” Lucas gasps in shock at that. 

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel walks in again, shuts the door, sits down and says “okay sweetie, your boyfriend seems okay with things so far. I want to find out how you’ve been doing, and ask you a couple of question before we do anything, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Nathaniel asks Harry if he remembers how they do things. Harry thinks, smiles and whispers “yeah, one thing at a time, lots of breaks and only when I'm ready.” Nathaniel whispers “and not in any head spaces.” Harry grins and thanks him. 

Nathaniel says “do you think Louis would let us have even more alone time or do you think he's the jealous type?” Harry snorts and says “he hasn't been jealous once this entire selection, he's not the jealous type. I think he’d be fine with it.” Nathaniel grins and is glad to hear that, before leaving the room.

Liam’s pov:

The man, Nathaniel, leaves the family center. Louis just glares and growls at him after he's gone. Louis calms down when Harry skips in. Harry grins and sits down in Niall’s lap. Niall giggles and then whines that Harry's squishing him. Harry apologizes and gets up quickly. Louis speaks to all of the girls one on one, then Lucas and then Niall. Lucas returns blushing. Niall returns too. Louis smirks at Zayn and pulls him into a room by himself too. Harry just glares and pouts epically. Louis speaks to Shawn alone too, before pulling Harry into a room.

Harry's pov:

Louis sits down on the bed and says “come here love.” Harry sits down. Louis kisses both of his hands and says “I just wanted to talk to you, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “Nathaniel told me what you wanted him to, about how you don't like pelvic exams, all of that stuff, okay?” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Louis says “I’m going to be the only one that goes back with you, okay?” Harry whimpers “okay.” Louis coos, holds Harry and says “Nathaniel refused to explain why, said it was breaking confidentially, but told me that I needed to assure you that all of them would wait in the lobby.” Harry smiles and whispers “thanks Louis.” Louis smiles. Harry whispers quietly “he thought you were the jealous type and I told him that you haven't been jealous once this whole time.” 

Louis kisses Harry's forehead and says “what time are we going there today?” Harry says “I don't know, why?” Louis calls Nathaniel. Harry rolls his eyes and giggles.

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel says “hi Harry.” Louis says “not Harry, it's Louie.” Nathaniel says “oh sorry, hi Louie, what's going on?” Louis says “what time is Harry seeing you?” Nathaniel says “is nine alright?” Louis says “yes, that's just fine.” Nathaniel says “okay, and I have to call his mother, so I should go. I also highly suggest making sure that none of the others who are coming have anxiety either, just so that you’re not having to reassure more people on top of Harry.” Louis thanks him for that advice and agrees. Louis hangs up the phone. Harry looks curious. Louis says “he told me that basically, I need to be able to focus on you, so we shouldn't bring too many people with us.” Harry agrees and they decide to figure it out together.

Louis and Harry sit down with everyone in the larger room. Louis says “who here has anxiety with medical professionals?” Lucas, Sidney, and Zayn all do.

Louis says “alright, Harry needs to see someone, but all of you are going to wait in the lobby, if that's alright with all of you.” Shawn protests that they should all be with them, to protect Harry if needed. Louis says “that's not necessary, Shawn.” Shawn disagrees one hundred percent, he needs to be with them to protect Harry. Lucas wants to be with them too.

Lucas’ pov:

Lucas wants to be with Louis for selfish reasons, he wants to see if Nathaniel remembers him, and if he makes Louis that jealous just talking to Lucas. Louis says “alright, all of you that feel Harry needs to be protected, there for can’t be left alone with Nathaniel, please stand up and follow me.” Lucas can't stand up to that, he knows that Nathaniel wouldn't hurt anyone and Lucas wouldn't want anyone to be crazy insistent when all he’d want is his mom.

Louis’ pov:

Shawn, Liam and Niall are the only ones to stand up. Louis is absolutely stunned that Lucas didn't stand up, considering how he didn't want to leave Harry either. Louis says “Lucas, come with us too please.” Lucas gulps and goes with them too.

They go into Louis’ room that's by himself. Louis shuts the door and says “lay it on me.” Liam says “if you don't trust this guy, than I don't trust this guy, plain and simple.” Louis smiles and says “Harry trusts him, his tone towards me just rubbed me the wrong way, I thought he spoke to Harry the same way and I was completely wrong.” Liam says “oh.” Louis says “I called him, to find out what time to head over there and his tone was a lot different because he thought it was Harry.”

Liam looks surprised and says “oh.” Niall says “good different?” Louis says “really good, different.” Liam says “okay, well then I trust your judgement completely.” Louis thanks Liam. Niall does too. Shawn disagrees completely. Lucas is too quiet. Louis says “Lucas?” Lucas snaps out of it and says “sorry, I was just thinking. What is going on today?” Louis smiles and says “well there's a small chance Harry's got a bladder infection, so that's the first thing.” Lucas winces instantly and says “that kind of pain is the worst.” Louis says “if it's not that, then well.” Lucas squeals and begs him to stop talking. Louis does. Lucas says “I trust Harry and you, I was jealous at first, now I'm not.” Lucas leaves quickly. 

Shawn refuses to leave and wants to talk to Louis alone. Liam and Niall leave the room. Niall shuts the door behind him. Shawn says “I'm going back there, I don't care.” Louis says “no, you are not, Shawn.” Shawn gets upset and says “but I only trust me, like you don't even understand Louis!! I was watching Harry, I saw him praying, I saw what made him start praying too.” Louis looks surprised. Shawn says “please Louie? I only trust me to make sure this guy knows.” Louis says quietly “okay, but Harry's not comfortable with anyone but me going with him. I understand that you’re very worried about Harry, and I'm glad that you picked up on something none of us picked up on, alright?” Shawn smiles and nods his head. Louis says quietly “we can talk to Harry, just the two of us, so you stay here, okay?” Shawn agrees instantly. 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Shawn freaking out and he's nervous now. Louis walks in and just begs him with his eyes. Harry goes with Louis. Louis stops him in the hallway and whispers “when you were all in lockdown, did you in counter anything that scares you?” Harry nods his head a lot, white coats, stetheys, gloves. Louis hugs Harry and whispers into his ear “it's alright love, I just need your help to reassure Shawn that Nathaniel already knows everything.” Harry sighs in relief and agrees quickly. 

In the room, Harry grins and hugs Shawn. Shawn hugs him back, completely surprised. Harry kisses his cheek and says “thanks for being worried about me.” Shawn grins and says “you’re welcome, I just saw the way you flinched with that lady.” Harry interrupts him before he can say anymore, or say out loud what Harry fears the most and says “who was across the room in the white coat and stethoscope around her neck? Yeah, I did flinch.” Shawn says “no, you.” Harry pulls Shawn into his lap and says “I need you to trust me, okay Shawn?” Shawn's surprised. Harry says “anxiety with medical professionals is all I’ve ever known, and I don't always react the same way to something that scares me.” Shawn calms down and says “oh, okay, I just assumed that you did.” Harry says “no.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis notices the way Harry won't let Shawn complete his sentences or say the words Harry's afraid of, which doesn't make sense since Harry said them. Louis remembers that Jennifer calls it stetheys with Harry, and maybe Harry can't handle hearing someone else that isn't him say the full word. Shawn gasps and says “you’re not even letting me finish my sentence.” Harry's eyes go wide. Louis decides enough is enough, sits down between them and says “Shawn, look at me.” Shawn looks at Louis. Louis holds onto Harry's hand behind his back. 

Louis says “Harry's got a lot of secrets that he's hiding from all of us; including me. But the two people here who know Harry better than any of us, have learned his secrets through years and years of trust. They're both not going to throw away all of that trust with Harry, neither of them are just going to spill his secrets, just to prove something. I admit I already pushed back with Nathaniel, but he told me that it's patient confidentiality and that he didn't have Harry's permission to tell me any more than he already had.” 

Harry's surprised, but grins and smirks. Shawn giggles. Louis realizes it's already 8:30 and they're needed there at nine. He hasn't even told Harry what time they're going yet. Louis says “I greatly appreciate your worry and concern over Harry, but also the two of us have more to talk about in private. I’ve been told a few secrets that I'm sworn to secrecy about, okay?” Shawn agrees and leaves the room. 

Louis sighs and says “I have to talk to Savannah, Jennifer and Nicole. Figure out who you don't want to go with us, at all. Those that do, will wait in the lobby, alright?” Harry agrees quickly. Louis leaves the room.

Normal pov:

Nathaniel returns to his office and realizes he forgot to ask Harry the most important question!! Nathaniel calls Anne Styles, maybe she would know. Anne answers right away and is absolutely shocked to hear from him after quite a few years. Nathaniel jumps straight to the point in asking when Harry's last cycle happened. Anne says “oh crap, um, I don't even remember honestly.”

Nathaniel says “does Harry remember?” Anne says “I’d have to ask him.” Anne calls Harry. Harry says “hey mum.” Anne says “hey honey, I'm on the phone with Nathaniel. We’re trying to figure something personal out.” Harry says “okay? And what would that be mum?” Anne says “when's the last time you had a you know?” Harry says “a what?” Anne whispers “oh never mind!” Anne hangs up with Harry. Nathaniel says “Anne? Did one of you ask for the medicines I said never to let Harry go on?” Anne says “no, I listened to you and Jennifer, until this year, back in August, when he found out he was going to be in the selection. I had a friend who was willing to prescribe pills without seeing Harry. It was just colonzepam and she would only do 6 without seeing Harry. He only took one with him because he needed like 5 of them before he even left. Nathaniel is relieved to hear that and hangs up before letting his wife know. Nathaniel calls Samantha about medicines for an infection, but she doesn't answer, so he leaves her a message.

Back at the palace, Nancy informs everyone that she's sending two dates to the hospital that day. First one is Matthew, Pamela, Alanna, and Kevin, they're going to meet him for breakfast. They gasp and go with Stacey to the hospital. At the desk, they're informed that Louis isn't available for a date, so they go back to the palace. Stacey tells Nancy, she finds that odd, they’ve never flat out said that. Johannah calls Louis, he doesn't answer at all. Johannah tries again a little while later, he answers and then before she is done talking, he hangs up on her. Johannah sighs and says “he said that he couldn't leave because there was a bit of a problem this morning, but he should be able to leave at lunch time.” They are glad to hear that. Nancy grins and agrees to send a date right at 10:50, to be there before 11:15.

Harry's pov:

Harry decides that he only wants Liam, Niall, Lucas, Zayn and Louis. Liam walks into the room and says “hey.” Harry says “hi.” Liam says “Louis is informing people that he's not here, and not telling them where we're going.” Harry giggles. Louis returns and says “hey Li.” Liam smiles and says “hi, just wanted to say that Zayn and I are willing to take everyone back to the palace if needed.” Louis thanks him and says “who do you want to wait in the lobby love?” Harry says “Liam, Niall, Lucas and Zayn.” Louis says “okay, Lucas, Sidney and Zayn have anxiety, so I'm not comfortable forcing any of them to come with us, is that okay?” Harry smiles and agrees. Louis says “at the same time, I'm not comfortable forcing any of those three to be separated from both Liam and I.” Harry says “oh.” The three of them go back into the other room. Sidney latches herself onto Liam. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis realizes that they have to go and says “do any of you not want to come with me and Harry? At all?” Madison, Mallory and Kristen stand up. Louis says “okay, the rest of you, are you okay with only waiting in the lobby? None of you will be allowed into the back, with me and Harry. Not even you, Shawn.” Shawn doesn't want to have any part in this then. Shawn, Madison, Mallory and Kristen get ready to leave to go back to the palace. Louis breaks it to Sidney that she's going to have to be with Liam, that Louis isn't going to be able to keep her calm, plus be with Harry. Louis needs to be with Harry. Sidney smiles, thanks him for telling her and agrees to being with Liam only. Liam says “so I'm going to have three with anxiety?” Sidney gasps and says “wait, what?” Liam says calmly “I'm going to have you, Lucas and Zayn.” Zayn says “I'm okay, knowing that it's not for me.” Lucas is okay too, he prefers Niall's comfort anyway. Zayn just bursts into laughter. 

Louis says “Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, where would you like to go?” Sabrina volunteers to go back to the palace if needed, that way she's not overwhelming Liam or Louis, nor upsetting Harry. Sidney latches onto Louis and says “where are we going?” Louis looks directly at her and says “we are going to a doctors office.” Sidney freaks out badly and holds onto him tightly, refusing to let go. Sidney says “maybe I shouldn't go with you.” Louis agrees and reminds her that Shawn will be with her. Sidney agrees. Annabelle and Abigail don't need any comfort, and are fine with wherever Harry wants them to be as well. Shawn refuses to leave again. Louis says “alright, we’re not on a schedule at all, but let's just go there now, that way Nathaniel can help me with what to say.” Harry giggles and snickers. 

Zayn's pov:

They all leave the family center and start to go towards the hallway that leads back to the elevators. Louis’ phone rings. Louis says “sorry, I’ll ignore it.” Zayn giggles. Louis says “probably just mum.” Zayn giggles. Louis’ phone rings again. Louis snaps “what?!!”

Louis’ pov:

His mother says “oi!! Don't get an attitude with me mister!!” Louis says “sorry mother, I wasn't aware it was you. What's going on?” Johannah says “we sent a date to see you for breakfast, with the camera crew and everything. The front desk said that you weren't available.” Louis apologizes, he isn't available right now, he's extremely busy. His mother apologizes, she wasn't aware. Louis hangs up his phone.

Louis remembers something Nathaniel said and whispers to Harry “just relax Harry. It’ll only be you and me going back to the room. Okay? I was supposed to tell you sooner, but I was so distracted with everyone that I forgot.” Harry feels a bit better and relaxes a bit, but still holds onto him tightly. Louis coos and whispers into his ear “I’ll be with you the whole time, it's going to be okay. You can hold me as tight as you need to, for as long as you need, okay? Worst thing is that you might need some medicine or a cream put on the spot that is infected. It could also just be extremely irritated from something. He knows you're scared of medical professionals too, which was the main reason I wasn't trusting him.” Harry nods his head, relaxes more and lets go of Louis neck.

They all head to the other building. Louis leads them straight to the elevators. Louis says “we’re going to the fourth floor, just so everyone is aware. I don't know how big these elevators are.” They have to split up into two groups. Louis make sure Harry is with him, in the one elevator and make sure no one is in the doorway before hitting the button for the fourth floor.

On the fourth floor, the first group is waiting, looking back and forth to figure out where to go. They all exit the elevators. Liam and Zayn do a people count. Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Kristen, Madison and Mallory arrive, giggling. Liam looks relieved to see them. Louis smirks and says “glad I told everyone the floor.” Annabelle giggles and says “me too.”

Nathaniel’s office is one of them; there is only asthma and allergy or primary care. Louis chooses primary care since he's pretty certain that's what Harry said he was. 

Lucas’ pov:

In the lobby, Lucas gasps and goes right to his favorite nurse ever. She gasps, comes around and hugs him. She asks if he's the one Nathaniel is seeing. Lucas shakes his head no and points to Harry. She just smiles, nods her head and leaves the lobby.

Lucas sits down with Niall, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Zayn and Liam. Louis checks Harry in with the nurse. She smiles and has them sit down while they wait. Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Kristen and Sidney sit down too.

Normal pov:

The nurse lets Nathaniel know that Harry's there now. Nathaniel thanks her, finishes up with his current patient and then calls Samantha again. Samantha says “what Nathaniel?” Nathaniel says “I might need to borrow the ultrasound machine today. If it's not an infection or an object obstruction, than it's something else.” Samantha understands who he is talking about and agrees to bring one over as well as some infection medications as well as ones for an allergic reaction. Nathaniel thanks her and hangs up.

Harry's pov:

Harry's stomach feels like it's in knots, of anxiety and fear. Louis tries to calm Harry down. Harry ends up texting Jennifer I'm really scared and freaking out.

Harry and Louis wait near the others. Harry hears voices and hides in Louis’ chest. Louis just tires to comfort Harry. As soon as the voices are out of the lobby, Harry keeps his head hidden tightly. 

Louis kisses Harry's head and whispers into his ear “can you handle this?” Harry whispers “not really, but I'm in so much pain.” Louis whispers “oh love, it's going to be okay.” 

They go into the back with Nathaniel and into an exam room. Harry tires to breathe, and relax. Harry hates pelvic exams because all of the touching of his most private areas, feels way more intimate than Harry's comfortable with.

Harry and Louis sit down in the two chairs near the bed while Nathaniel sits down on the stool. Nathaniel assures Harry he's not checking him in this room, he just wanted to talk to them first. Harry calms down instantly because the bed is a normal one, which he hates, not one that starts low to the ground and can go up if needed.

Nathaniel says “did you have a chance to think about what I asked you to think about having me tell him?” Harry remembers, gasps and says “no, I completely forgot because I was so distracted with everyone else.” Harry thinks about it and says “yeah, you can tell him about it.”

Nathaniel smiles and thanks Harry for letting him know. Nathaniel says “Louis, Harry has a form of post traumatic stress disorder.” Louis looks absolutely shocked, hugs Harry and says “what kind of post traumatic stress disorder?” Nathaniel says “cptsd, it's a more complicated form that happens with children who have been traumatized.” Louis says “oh my god. What kind of monster could’ve hurt Harry like that?” 

Nathaniel says “some very nasty doctors, who hurt him at a very young age.” Louis says “with stethoscopes?” Nathaniel says “no, that and white coats he associates with those people from the past.” Harry whispers “private area exams, that's what they did.” Louis looks surprised and asks why? Harry shrugs, he doesn't know why, and also he's curious about why Nathaniel wanted to stop seeing him, but Louis is finally calming down with Nathaniel, so Harry doesn't want to ask him that with Louis present.

Louis’ pov:

Louis realizes why Samantha would’ve been a bad idea too. Louis says “I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process this whole cptsd, is there anything else they did that I should be aware of? I really don't want to trigger Harry's cptsd or say something that could upset him.” Nathaniel understands, it's a lot to process, but the sound of gloves is the only sound that really upsets him. 

Harry's pov:

Harry notices the stethoscope on the bed and shrieks. Nathaniel asks what's wrong, and looks around the room frantically trying to figure out what's upsetting Harry. Harry just whimpers and points to the bed. Louis says “Harry, sweetheart, what's scaring you?” Nathaniel sees it and curses. Nathaniel moves them to a different room quickly. Harry calms down because there's no stethoscopes. Nathaniel double checks the entire room too. Louis says “what was it?” Harry just shivers and whispers “stethey.” 

Nathaniel apologizes for not realizing it was on the bed and says “so you mentioned three names. Can I ask why your mom took you to two brand new people?” 

Harry says “I don't know, she told me you were already gone.” Nathaniel says “how old were you?” Harry says “16 or 17.” Nathaniel says “was Jennifer still around?” Harry gasps and says “yes.” Nathaniel says “then that means I was too, and I would’ve had no problem seeing you last minute.” Harry says “but mum said that you didn't want to keep seeing me at 14.” 

Nathaniel says “hun, that's interesting, because she told my nurse and then me, that you didn't want to keep seeing me.” Harry gasps and says “when?!” Nathaniel says “in the summer, right before the school year.” Harry says “no way?” Nathaniel says “yes way, but to be fair I did probably upset her pretty badly.” Harry asks how. Nathaniel says “I told her that she needed to have a certain chat with you or I would.” Harry gasps and says “ooh, this mystery just gets better and better. What was this chat that she was supposed to have with me about?” Nathaniel says “quite a few.” Harry says “oh?” 

Nathaniel says “one chat I asked her to have with you was about puberty.” Harry gasps and says “never had that chat.” Nathaniel says “chat about your body.” Harry gasps again and says “also never had that chat.” Nathaniel says “but she promised she would finally tell you.” Louis snorts and says “clearly, she didn't tell him.” Harry giggles and says “hmm, let's call her!! And confront her.” Nathaniel says “great idea!!”

They call his mum, to confront her. She apologizes for tricking both of them, she was hoping that they wouldn't talk today, at all. Considering his boyfriend is William and she highly doubted he’d ever leave them alone for a minute. Louis squawks and says “I'm right here in the room you know!!! And they figured it out so fast, it's not even funny.” Harry asks her why she did it. 

Anne sighs and says “I was scared, to tell you, I always have been terrified of telling you the whole truth. You were my baby, you still are my baby. In the end, Nathaniel said that you were beyond old enough to know, you’d proved so much that you could handle big secrets, and it was time to stop stalling. I’m pretty stubborn, I was wanting to be selfish and I wasn't thinking about you. He wanted to tell you a year later when I dragged you there, but you were still under sixteen. I knew I had that to my advantage, so I threatened him into not telling you because I didn't give consent to the talk. I knew I could twist it into people assuming it was a sex talk. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced an end to you seeing Nathaniel, all because I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready, but it's clear that you are beyond ready to know and I'm okay with that.”

Harry thanks her for finally being okay with him knowing. Harry rolls his eyes and still doesn't understand what she's been sheltering him from for years. They say goodbye to each other, and then hang up. Louis offers to give them time alone. Harry pouts and wants Louis to stay a bit longer. Louis giggles and agrees to stay for a little bit longer. Harry grins and says “thanks.” 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel asks Harry if he's been using any products that are different brands out here than ones he’d use at home, like soap.

Harry blushes and says “um…”. Harry covers his eyes with his arms in complete embarrassment and says “there's bath bombs in the bathroom in mine and Zayn's room at the palace.” 

Louis looks surprised and says “wait, what else is in your room?” Harry smirks and says “a bunch of girl stuff.” Louis says “oh my god, are you and Zayn in the twins room?” Harry grins and says “yep!! Why?” Louis huffs and says “they're going to kill my mother for letting Nancy use their room.” Harry bursts into giggles and says “the scented ones are the best.”

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel lets him know that some people are actually allergic to scented bath bombs. Louis gently uncovers Harry's face, smiles softly and says “hmm, guess that means you need special bath bombs that aren't scented. Special presents for you, eh?”

Harry grins at that and says “yay, finally.” Louis giggles. 

Harry says “so…where’s Jennifer's office?” Nathaniel says “she's got her own office here.” Harry gasps and says “no way?” Nathaniel says “yes way, I mean she technically shares an office space, but there's only one other person.” Harry asks where. Nathaniel explains that it's in another building, but it's also connected to the hospital. Harry grins at that information.

Louis just smiles at him. Harry is expecting more questions and says “next question?” Nathaniel says “I don't have anymore that I can ask you in front of Louis.” Harry pouts badly and says “they haven't been too bad so far, I vote Lou stays.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis wonders if Harry's nervous about being alone with Nathaniel. Louis smirks and says “okay then, I will stay.” Nathaniel says “alright, that's fine. So did you learn anything about the subjects I asked your mother to talk to you about?” Harry smirks and says “yes, in sex ed.” Nathaniel says “did we have a repeat of year one?” Harry pouts and says “unfortunately no, they wouldn't even call on me for my questions for fear that I’d go nuts.” 

Louis giggles and says “can't be any worse than Zayn's year one story, he pulled his pants down in class.” Harry gasps at that. Louis says “no, he didn't show his dick, but it was still pretty epic. The teachers assumed that's where he was going, but Zayn got upset since he just wanted to show off the boxers with a super hero on them.” Harry bursts out laughing and slaps his knee. Harry says “that's a good one.” 

Nathaniel says “I seriously don't think you’d be comfortable with the rest of the questions in front of him.” Harry says “try me.” Nathaniel says “have you inserted any foreign objects into your body?” Harry squeaks, blushes and says “no.” Nathaniel says “okay then.” Louis bursts into giggles and says “are you sure Harold? Not even a butt plug?” Harry squeaks again and says “Lou!!” Harry squeals this time because this subject is not appropriate!!! Louis giggles. Nathaniel giggles too. Harry gasps and says “you asked those on purpose.” Nathaniel says “no I didn't, those were more appropriate questions to ask in front of him.” Harry says “I highly doubt that.”

Harry's pov:

Harry instantly regrets his life choices as soon as Nathaniel says “don't worry, we’ll get back to that subject when he's gone.” Harry squeals and says “I swear to god, I have not.” Nathaniel says “are you positive?” Harry says “absolutely positively sure, I have not put any foreign objects into my body.” Nathaniel smirks at him. Harry says “I hate you, don't even ask.” Louis bursts into giggles and says “oh no Nathaniel, please continue. I mean I myself have dabbled in exploration.” Harry squeals more and says “with what?!” Louis says “cooking for the first time in the palace, I almost burnt the kitchen down you know.” Harry sighs in relief, because he already knew that and it wasn't a sexual thing that he was imply.

Nathaniel says “interesting story Louis.” Louis grins and says “thank you.” Nathaniel says “better question, do you want to talk about anything in particular in front of Louis?” 

Harry says “well that's all we have time for, right Louis?” Louis giggles and says “Harry, I'm going to give you alone time with him.” Harry pouts epically. Louis kisses his head and whispers into his ear “hey, sooner I leave, sooner you two can talk. I think he has more serious questions to ask you love, okay? You’ve got ten years worth of things to talk about, alright?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, you’re right.” Louis smiles, smirks and says “oh and be honest about the foreign objects sweetheart, otherwise you’ll be even more humiliated later if it is one that is causing you all of this pain.” Louis winks. Harry says “fuck you.” Louis smirks and leaves the room.

As soon as Louis’ gone, Nathaniel moves closer to Harry, and says “so what's been going on since I last saw you? Did you have anymore really light bleeding or anything at all?” Harry blushes and says “um yeah. It happened between 16 and 17. I woke up fine, and then I felt kinda light headed, so I went to the bathroom and there was so much blood.” Nathaniel says “did it stop? What did your mom do? What did she tell you?” 

Harry sniffs and says “she said she didn't know why I was bleeding, and she offered to take me to this new doctor, that she had found. Doctor Grey, he wasn't willing to accept the anxiety, and I didn't let him anywhere near me.” Nathaniel rubs his knees and whispers “oh sweetie, how long did it last?” Harry whispers “5 whole days, I thought I was going to die.” Nathaniel comforts Harry, and says “did you have it again a month later?” Harry says “no, like 3 months later, 4 days, but a lot less.” Nathaniel says “did you ask to see anyone again?” Harry nods his head and says “between 17 and 18, I asked to see someone again. It was still happening after 5 days, mum took me to see Jason. He was really nice, didn't wear anything, but he scared me so badly.” Harry starts crying. Nathaniel wipes away his tears and says “it's okay if you can't handle talking about it.” Harry whispers “he just kept insisting that he needed to check everything. I kept refusing.”

Nathaniel whispers “what happened?” Harry whispers “Mom said that enough was enough, I clearly didn't trust him and that he wasn't listening to me.” 

Nathaniel comforts Harry and says “oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry honey.” Harry calms down and sniffles. Nathaniel says “did Jason give up at that point?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, and Brown just refused to see me.”

They talk about Louis instead for a bit, and what Harry's told him. Harry's too scared to tell him about his like of feminine clothing. Nathaniel asks what's scaring him. Harry admits he's afraid Louis will react badly. Nathaniel thinks that's fair, but he should give Louis a chance at least. Harry promises that he’ll think about telling Louis, when the time is right.

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves the room and heads to the lobby. They're all surprised he left Harry alone. Louis smiles, promises that Harry should be okay, and if he's not, Louis trusts Nathaniel to come get him. Shawn freaks out, he doesn't trust anyone. Louis pulls Shawn away from everyone, all of the way across the room.

The lobby door opens. Samantha opens the door to the lobby and smiles at them. The nurse is surprised to see her, but asks what's up. Samantha just motions her into the hallway. The nurse returns and holds the door open. Samantha pushes an ultrasound machine into the office. Samantha says “would’ve been a million times easier to send the patient down to x ray department for this, no?” 

The nurse says “nope, extremely worth you pushing this all of the way here.” Samantha says “oh really? Worth everyone staring at me in the elevator?” She says “more than worth it, patient that might need it has cptsd.” Samantha says “oh, okay, wait what's that?” She sighs and says “big fancy word to mean that all of their earliest memories are partly or all traumatic experiences.” Samantha winces and says “that's just horrible.” 

She sighs and says “I know, it's why I can't watch any of the selection since that first week. Like if they couldn't handle or accept the laws to the throne, then how could they even begin to respect laws that his grandparents worked so hard to make happen? You know?” Samantha says “oh I know.” They both leave the lobby.

Louis frowns deeply, the reality of what Harry's been through, is so much worse than anything he's ever gone through. It makes Louis feel guilty for ever saying that his life has been rough because he found out he was a prince at 16. Here is Harry Edward Styles, whose been mentally traumatized as a child, that's now 24 and still doesn't know anything about his body. Louis turns his attention back to Shawn and says “tell me what happened the other day, in your view.” 

Shawn says “so there was a nurse near me and Harry, she did have a stethoscope on her neck, but Harry only flinched after she put on gloves. He was also flinching a lot around Stacey, who was going through a whole complicated process to touch clothes that were coming here to you.” Louis says “oh?” Shawn says “yes, I need to go back there and make sure this fool knows Harry's subconsciously afraid of gloves.” Louis says quietly “what if the fools who are with Harry, me and Nathaniel, are already aware of all of Harry's fears? Including multiple sounds that bother him.” Shawn blushes and apologies for calling Louis a fool. Louis escorts him back to the others. 

Louis hugs Sidney and quietly whispers into her ear “would you feel better back at the palace? Edward is there, Fredrick is there, me mum is there. Shawn needs to go back there right now.” Sidney agrees instantly. Louis gives Liam directions to the elevators from there, to get back to the main floor of the main building. Liam thanks him.

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “so what happened sweetie? After all of that?” Harry says “I ended up asking Gemma for help, and she showed me the pads, I thought they were for spotting only. Gemma said no, it's for all bleeding, and to change it ever couple of hours, or every time I went pee, whatever was easier. And that it would stop, after a week. It was gone the next day.” Nathaniel writes it down and asks “when did you get it again?” Harry whispers “like two months later, and then one month later, and then three months later.” Nathaniel whispers “have you been keeping track of them?” 

Harry shakes his head no and whispers “this year it came more often, but it stopped after 4 months in a row.” Nathaniel asks what months. Harry whispers “came January, then May, July, August, September, October.” Nathaniel asks if he tried anything new at the palace. Harry grins, shakes his head no and says “Gemma gave me four whole bags of pads, she had bought them for herself, but I told her it came in July, then again in August and she squealed, before trying to remain calm.” 

Nathaniel is surprised, and asks if he put any foreign objects in himself while he was bleeding? Harry whispers “no, Gemma already caught me inserting a foreign object in July, told me it was so bad to do because I could not only hurt myself, but make it bleed more.” 

Harry leaves out the fact that Gemma told mum and mom wanted to look down there, but Harry completely went into a severe panic attack and only calmed down with Jennifer's reassurances over the phone. Jennifer even told his mother what to say to reassure Harry, and she apologized for making him panic, plus making him think that she was trying to act like a medical professional.

Nathaniel whispers “okay sweetheart, what object was it?” Harry whimpers “highlighter.” Nathaniel says “oh sweetheart, did you throw it away?” Harry whispers “yes, I did.” Nathaniel whispers “good, would’ve been extremely unsanitary to keep that. Have you inserted any foreign objects in the last four weeks?” Harry whispers “no.” 

Nathaniel whispers “have you been itching or scratching yourself at all?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, especially after baths.” Nathaniel whispers “have you scratched it to the point of bleeding at all?” Harry whispers “no.” Nathaniel whispers “when's the last time you used one of the bath bombs that's scented?”

Harry whispers “Saturday or Sunday of last weekend, Zayn wasn't around, it was the only time I had the room all to myself.” Nathaniel finds a desk calendar and says “when did the October one happen?” Harry blushes and whispers “started and ended right before I left.” Nathaniel whispers “which was how many weeks ago?” Harry whispers “like the first week in October.”

Nathaniel says “do you have to pee at all?” Harry whispers “no.” Nathaniel says “okay sweetie, I promise we’ll try to get to the bottom of the pain before you leave, unless it's a bladder infection then that might take a few days.” Harry looks surprised, nods his head and whispers “okay.” 

Nathaniel shuts the file, puts it on the counter and gets more sheets out. Nathaniel pulls out a pillow too, before putting it at the top of the bed. Nathaniel shows Harry what two ties to connect, and promises to do the third one that's inside when he comes back with Louis. Harry smiles and says “okay, thanks.” Nathaniel leaves the room.

Harry feels hurt, he really wanted more answers than that. Harry just stays right where he is, trying to cope with everything he told Nathaniel, only for okay, when, how long and when did it happen again, only to repeat and repeat.

Louis’ pov:

Louis tells Liam away from everyone, to take Shawn, Kristen, Madison, Mallory and Sidney back down to the second floor, go to the elevators they have been taking, go to the entrance and have them go with security back to the palace. Liam asks why. Louis quietly whispers super quietly “Shawn's trying to get back there, against Harry's wishes. Harry needs a pelvic exam, and right now, Shawn’s putting up such a fight that I fear he’ll defy Harry's wishes for none of us to see in that area.” Liam is shocked and agrees quickly. Louis whispers quietly “if he asks, say I'm worried he's going to interfere with Harry's wishes and I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Liam agrees.

Nathaniel walks out into the lobby and asks for Louis. Louis goes with him back into the hallway. Nathaniel shuts the door. 

They walk down the hallway and Louis says “do you have a plan of some sort?” Nathaniel says “excuse me?” Louis rolls his eyes and says “a plan to figure out what's wrong with Harold.” Nathaniel says “I have thoughts, but it's completely up to Harry.” Louis says “completely up to Harold? You do realize what you said? You’re going to leave every decision up to Harold?!!”

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Louis freaking out at Nathaniel. Harry giggles. There's a knock on the door and Harry pokes his head out. Nathaniel says “you alright?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel leaves Louis in the hallway, much to Louis’ protests. Nathaniel sits down and says quietly “you alright honey?” Harry shakes his head no. 

Nathaniel asks what's bugging him. Harry tells him that he's just feeling really anxious, he's scared that Louis could interfere in everything. He's scared Louis won't listen. He's scared because he's in so much pain. Nathaniel reassures Harry that they’ll have one more chat with Louis, to make sure he's aware not to interfere, or he’ll upset him. Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says quietly “I know you're in a ton of pain sweetheart, and I'm sorry if I scared you a bit with the questions. You liked breaks, I know that, it’ll be okay. I'm not going to hurt you.” Harry whispers “are you going to talk to me a lot more later?” Nathaniel whispers “sweetheart, you’ll probably barely be able to handle peaking and medicine if it's an infection. I did ask Samantha to bring the ultrasound machine that's portable from her office, and infection medicines, since I don't have the ones she does.” Harry calms down and whispers “oh.”

Harry finishes processing everything and says “ultrasound machine?” Nathaniel says “to look at your organs that I can't see from just peaking.” Harry looks confused and whispers “what organs?” 

Nathaniel whispers “sex organs, remember that I said I wanted your mom to talk to you about your body or me?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel whispers “that included changes with puberty.” Harry whispers “oh.” Nathaniel whispers “you probably don't even remember why you hate these, which is okay, it's been quite a few years.” 

Harry is relieved to hear him say that, because he doesn't remember at all, besides that it's his private area. Harry sighs and whispers “okay, because I don't really.” Nathaniel nods his head, and whispers “that's alright honey, I could get a mirror too, incase you’d like to watch or see.” Harry looks surprised but whispers “wait, what?” Nathaniel says “sweetie, you were under 16 the last time I saw you. I had to ask your mother permission first and if she said no, then it was completely not happening or being discussed.” Harry gasps in shock and whispers “bring Louis in here!!”

Nathaniel brings Louis into the room before shutting the door. Louis says “what's going on?” Harry says “I just found out something shocking.” Louis says “what's that Harold?” Harry says “did you know, that in the UK, if you're under sixteen, doctors have to ask your parents permission?” Louis says “pretty much sweetie, that's with everything when you're a minor.” Harry gasps and says “you mean, if she hadn't lied to me, I could’ve seen you instead of Jason?” Nathaniel says “yes.” Harry says “and I would’ve been over sixteen, so mum wouldn't have been able to interfere?” Nathaniel says “yes, but that didn't happen.” Harry huffs and says “it's okay.” Harry grins and says “this is kind of exciting, yet so freaky and scary at the same time. Is everything that I know a lie or just only half true?” Nathaniel says “pretty much.” Harry gasps and says “okay, you can go.” They both leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written more, but nothing bad will really happen besides Harry's asthma attack and a mini flashback that reminds Harry of why he gets so upset. 
> 
> Side note, if you're reading my other story, I'm so sorry that I'm using a lot of the same names. I was more focused on creating all of these original characters for this selection and making sure none of them had the same name. I'm also considering having a Brianna and a Danielle, come forward as mothers of his child, only for Danielle to get Danielled (let me know if you'd want that or if Eleanor and Sophia are enough.)


	17. Chapter 17: Louis witnesses Harry having a panic attack for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis witnesses a panic attack and thinks that Harry’s going to faint. Louis finally starts to understand just how bad Harry’s anxiety with medical professionals is and what Harry actually needs. Louis doesn’t know that it’s just the tip of the entire truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of jumping between Harry's point of view and Louis' point of view, will continue in Chapter 18. Also in other news, my tablet almost keeled over! So I was in a panic over trying to save this story since I only have it on my tablet. It's back now though.

Louis’ pov:

In the hallway, Samantha asks if everything's alright with Harry. Louis smiles, nods his head and says “he’s still processing some things, but he seems okay.” Nathaniel smiles and leaves the area for some reason.

Harry's pov:

Harry pinches himself because his line of thoughts is going ballistic. Mainly the part of him that can't wait to have kids, that really wants him to be a girl and pregnant. Harry scolds his mind for getting a head of it's self. 

Harry takes deep breaths and then starts to take off his shirt. Harry takes off his shoes next. Harry takes off his pants and really wishes he hadn't chosen to wear panties. Harry just hides them in his clothes, then moves the other chair to not give Louis any choices of where he's going.

Harry picks the robe gown, puts it on and ties the side as well as the bottom. It pops open. Harry tries to tie it all over again and then gives up before tying the outside. Harry throws one sheet over his lap, then a second one to wrap it up better and then puts the third one where the gown isn't cooperating. Harry lies down on the pillow to keep himself completely covered.

Harry says “done!!” Louis pokes his head in first, grins and says “hi.” Harry says “hi” and blushes. Louis walks over, kisses his forehead and says “do you need help with the gown?” Harry shakes his head no. 

Nathaniel walks in, shuts the door and washes his hands before walking over to the bed. Nathaniel says “you alright?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel asks what's wrong. Harry says “gown.” Nathaniel asks if he can fix it for Harry. Harry nods his head frantically. Nathaniel helps Harry fix all of the ties, and it turns out Harry was tying it in ways that it doesn't go. Nathaniel fixes the bottom one for Harry too. 

Harry starts to calm down a bit instantly, but he's hit with more pain. Harry whimpers and holds his stomach. Louis moves closer, sits down on the bed with Harry and runs a hand through his hair. Harry just smiles at Louis. Louis holds Harry's hands and kisses both of them. Harry blushes and wants to hide. Louis just smirks at him, wiggles his eyebrows and says “so Nathaniel, what kind of objects could you possibly find in dear Harold, today?”

Harry squeals in embarrassment, blushes so hard and says “LOU!!” Louis just bursts out laughing and says “I'm sorry, you just seemed tense and I thought I’d help break the ice.” Nathaniel “well, what objects do you think I might fine, Louie?” Louis smirks and says “my money is on a sex toy.” Harry squeals in embarrassment and says “I don't own any sex toys.” Louis gasps and says “fuck, no way? I thought out of everyone in the competition, you’d be the one with the biggest collection of sex toys!!”

Harry blushes so red and says “oh my god. Not true.” Louis says “so you don't even finger yourself?!” Harry's eyes bug out so wide. Harry smacks him and says “stop saying I do all of these dirty things!!!” Louis gasps and says “oh come on, I’ve seen the way you eat bananas, it's like straight out of a gay porno.” 

Harry squeals while blushing and covers his entire face before asking Nathaniel to handle this imposter. 

Nathaniel says “alright, alright, enough Louis.” Louis says “what did I do wrong?” Harry just keeps his face hidden to try to calm down. Nathaniel says “you’re upsetting poor Harry here. And you’re going to have to force me to kick you out since you're clearly making him uncomfortable.”

Louis says “but I'm just teasing him, you teased him even worse.” Harry says “no, he just knew I was lying.” Louis gasps, pulls his arms down and says “so there is something stuck in you?” Harry whines “Louis!! Stop it, god.” Louis says “I'm sorry; I just don't want you to be in pain anymore.” Harry says “I swear there is nothing inside of me, I'm not stupid, I’ve already been given the talk about objects inside of me about a hundred million times Lou.” Louis blushes so hard and turns beat red. Harry smirks and says “I can turn the tables on you now, what are you thinking?” Louis says “you trying to shove shit inside of you as a young teenager.” Harry gasps and says “ew, I never would’ve done that.” Louis snorts and says “I don't believe you.” Harry sits up and squeals “Nathaniel!!” Nathaniel says “okay, alright, Louis please stop, you’re upsetting Harry. Seriously, I'm going to have to kick you out for making Harry so uncomfortable.” Louis gulps and shuts up finally. 

Harry says “you may continue.” Nathaniel says “I don't have any more questions, so whenever you’re ready.” Harry just whimpers. Nathaniel says “I know it's hurting sweetheart, I know you're scared.” Louis agrees and asks if he can add something. Nathaniel tells him as long as it's appropriate. Louis says “I just want you to know I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, unless you want more alone time to talk, then I’ll gladly give you that privacy. But until then, I'm right here. You can hold me as tight as you need to, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis asks Nathaniel if he can continue. Nathaniel agrees. Louis kisses Harry's hands and says quietly “I don't know about Nathaniel, but I personally am not a mind reader. You can correct me if I'm wrong.” Nathaniel giggles and says “I'm not one hundred percent a mind reader, but I think I’m pretty good at guessing with Harry.” Louis says “oh, well then, I guess this only applies to me, you might have to spell out what you need from me. Okay?” Harry bursts into giggles.

Harry's pov:

Harry says “I need breaks a lot, I just get so anxious and worried, that I just can't take any more for a few minutes.” 

Nathaniel says “he can usually handle it all in two to three stages.” Louis looks impressed and says “oh wow.” Harry grins. Nathaniel says “he can handle the first part usually well, and you can talk to him freely. Second and third, you really can't talk to him or distract him as much because it really upsets Harry.” Louis says “okay, got it. Anything else?” Nathaniel says “he’ll make eye contact with you most likely because he needs a break.” Louis says “oh, okay, well that's really good to know.” Harry smiles. Louis kisses his head and says “what do you mean by whenever he's ready?” Harry grins and smirks. Nathaniel says “it just means that he'll tell me when he's ready.” Louis says “oh, okay.”

Nathaniel says “just lie down whenever you're ready, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel moves the lamp toward the bed before washing his hands again and grabbing a few gloves.

Harry shuts his eyes, focuses on breathing and then lies down. Louis smiles and whispers into his ear “hi.” Harry smiles, tilts his head towards Louis and whispers “hi.” Louis moves a bit so that Harry can just see him without moving his head around too much. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis isn't sure if he's allowed to watch Nathaniel at all or what, so he keeps his focus completely on Harry. Nathaniel tells Harry to relax and breathe. Harry nods his head and breathes a bit deeper. Louis peaks since Harry's eyes are now shut and holds onto Harry's hands. Louis turns his focus back to Harry. Louis whispers into Harry's ear “you alright?” Harry just smiles and whispers “yeah.”

Louis notices Nathaniel moving Harry's legs into a bent position and rubbing Harry's knees. Louis doesn't say or do anything, just keeps letting Harry hold his hands.

Nathaniel says “I’m going to try to put the gloves on quietly.” Nathaniel tries so hard to not make any noise that they end up making more noise. 

Harry's pov:

Harry feels Nathaniel moving his legs gently and rubbing his knees over the sheets to help calm him down

Nathaniel warns Harry about the gloves and apologizes quickly after they make noises; obviously he failed at being quiet. Harry giggles because the next one sounds like it's farting. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis smiles fondly at him for being so amused by farting noises.

Nathaniel asks Harry over the sheets if he can check him. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and says “yes.” Harry squeezes Louis hands right away. Louis is taken by surprise, but he can handle the small discomfort of Harry's death grip holding his hands out of fear; since Harry's being so brave just because he's in so much pain.

Harry's pov:

Harry calms down when he realizes that Nathaniel is keeping his promise so far to only peak. Harry relaxes more.

Harry's eyes bug out at the feeling of Nathaniel touching his balls. Nathaniel tells Harry to relax, he’s just looking under for infections. Harry says “oh” and calms down pretty quickly. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis quickly realizes that Harry's not aroused at all because otherwise this would be going so much quicker. Louis would totally be aroused with this man touching him.

Harry makes direct eye contact with Louis. Louis smiles and says “I think he needs a break, but I'm not sure.” Nathaniel asks Harry if he needs a break. Harry nods his head a lot. Louis says “yes.” Nathaniel stops, pulls down the sheet and takes off the gloves before throwing them away. Nathaniel washes his hands again.

Harry's pov:

Harry takes the time to try to calm down again. Harry says “are you done with that part yet?” Nathaniel says “yes, I don't see any signs of infection so far.” Harry sighs in relief. Harry lets go of Louis’ hands. Louis smiles, kisses Harry's head and just stays silent. Nathaniel moves and says “can I ask you a question?” Harry says “um…sure.” Nathaniel says “how many weeks have you been out here?” Harry says “six weeks.” Nathaniel says “thinking back on those six weeks, how often did you use the scented bath bombs or any other bath bombs?” 

Harry blushes so hard and says “well the first three weeks out here were pretty stressful; I mean that last week involved stressful situations for me.” Louis just smirks. Harry says “first week, like 3 of them, second week, 3 of them, third week, seven.” Nathaniel says “how many were scented those three weeks?” Harry sits up, moves his legs and says “all of them were scented.” Harry grins and lies back down. Louis giggles. 

Nathaniel says “did you itch, scratch or use an object in any of those three weeks?” Harry blushes so hard, squeals, covers his face and says “not telling.” Louis stays too quiet. Harry looks at him and says “where's your comment?!” Louis says “oh no, I thought this was a conversation I should not be hearing.” Harry says “fine, I might’ve itched myself a bit too much or scratched myself on accident one of those weeks.” 

Harry doesn't even blush this time but smirks, proud that he didn't let it slip that he fingered his asshole for the first time since he had gotten it so clean in the tub. Harry grins and giggles at his little secrets.

Louis pov:

Louis quickly remembers that Zayn could get a heat soon, and asks his mum to send Stacey, Margret or Whitney out for one more heat kit. His mother responds I have two more left, why? Louis responds just making sure. Louis apologizes for texting his mum about something he forgot to text her about earlier.

Harry just giggles at Louis and says “it's okay.” Harry smirks. Nathaniel says “I can tell you're hiding something, what did you do?” Harry squeals and his jaw drops. Harry huffs, pouts and says “I'm not telling.” Nathaniel says “better question, did you bring any of them out here?” Harry says “no! Mum said I didn't need them, because she was sure the palace would have plenty of activities when I needed the room for clothes.” Harry folds his arms and pouts. Louis says “how wide was it?” Harry says “it was circular and smaller than an inch. Louis says “oh sweetheart, I can get you a sex toy instead.” Harry says “how big are they?” Louis smirks and says “over an inch, at least.” Harry says “okay” and he grins. Louis really wants to go shopping himself for sex toys for Harry.

Harry still is smirking, and giggles evilly this time. Nathaniel says “Harry…what did you do?” Harry lies down, cover his face with his arms and says “if you insist, I um.” Harry just stops mid-sentence and his face turns bright red. 

Harry's pov:

Harry tries to word what he did in his brain first. Harry takes a deep breath and says “I put water in my asshole to clean it out, so that I could finger myself for the first time.” Louis gasps. Nathaniel says “how did you put it in your asshole?” Harry blushes harder and says “I um found this thing in his sisters’ bathroom called a tampon? I used that.” Nathaniel says “did you put the white part inside of yourself?” Harry says “no! I thought it was too tiny to put inside of myself.” Nathaniel and Louis both sigh in relief. Harry blushes and says “I just used the empty thingy.” Nathaniel asks how far in he put it. Harry says “it was way too pokey, so I could barely get the tip in me.” Nathaniel says “well it's a soft plastic, and the tips are so pointy because it's whole purpose is to insert the little white thing you took out, into a vagina.” Harry's eyes go wide, he feels himself turn red and he squeals out “oh my god, oh my god.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis wants to add more, but one look at Nathaniel tells him not to say anything. Louis just shuts his mouth. Harry peaks at him. Louis smiles softly at him. Harry says “can we just pretend, I never did that?” Nathaniel says “if it wasn't a scented bath bomb, then yes.” Harry whimpers “it probably was!” Nathaniel seems to be deep in his thoughts, thinking probably about what to do.

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel is thinking of a question to ask Harry, but then he notices Louis and obviously decides it's a better question to ask another time. Harry realizes he likes having Louis there, because Nathaniel's too afraid to ask him prying questions, probably about the bleeding, which Louis really doesn't need to know about. Louis says “what's wrong love?” Harry says “just thinking.” Harry snaps out of his thoughts when they both want to know what he's thinking. Harry just glares at them both for interrupting his thoughts. Harry says “well you interrupted my train of thought, so there for you don't get to know what I was thinking about.” 

Louis pov:

Louis feels like Harry's in a head space, but he's not exactly sure. Louis looks towards Nathaniel who is now farther away from the bed and reading something in Harry's file. Nathaniel gets up and says “I’ll be right back” and leaves the room without the file. Louis glances at Harry and wants to peak at what he wrote that he was re reading. Harry says “don't even think about it, Lewis.” Louis gasps, looks shocked and says “what do you mean?” Harry glares, sits up and gasps that his file has been left wide open on the counter. Louis says “that's a Pandora’s box for you, right there. Isn't it?” Harry shakes his head no and says “not really, I think I’ve stumped him though.” Louis giggles and highly doubts that Harry could’ve stumped him. 

Liam’s pov:

Liam looks at the time after Louis leaves, it's about 9:15. Liam says “Shawn, Madison, Mallory, Kristen, and Sidney, follow me, okay?” They're surprised, but follow Liam. Liam smiles and holds onto Sidney’s hand. Sidney grins and says “thanks for taking me out of there Li.” Liam says “no problem love, will you be okay at the palace?” Sidney grins and says “yes, Louis asked me right before he pulled you aside.” Liam says “good.”

Shawn doesn't feel comfortable leaving. Liam gets him into the elevator anyway and says “Louis felt like you were going to interfere with what Harry wanted, and he fears that you’d stop at nothing to get back there.”

Shawn gasps in shock and gulps. Liam hits the button for the second floor, walks them back to the hospital area and to the elevators they came to the NICU floor on. Liam hits the button for the main floor. Liam walks all of them past the visitors desk and out to the bus. Liam talks to security and informs them to not bring them back, unless directed by Nancy for a date. Security agrees to inform the queen as well as Nancy. Liam leaves and goes back to the elevator. Liam goes to the second floor, goes down the hallway to the other building and goes back up to the fourth floor. Liam finally gets back to the lobby.

They all are glad to see him. Zayn says “Samantha literally just left like ten minutes ago.” Liam says “wow. Sorry that took so long, I had to inform security not to bring them back unless directed by Nancy for a date.” 

Liam sits back down and quietly explains why the others needed to leave. Lucas just cries and gets upset with Shawn. The nurse helps to comfort Lucas and calms him down quietly away from them. Lucas giggles, agrees with her and thanks her. Lucas sits back down with them smiling now. The nurse leaves the lobby again.

Twenty minutes later, Niall and Zayn are getting worried about Harry. Liam asks what's wrong. Zayn is just scared because Harry's still back there. 

Niall’s scared because it's been almost a whole hour. They all go into the hallway at once. The nurse stops all of them and asks them all to please return to the lobby. They beg her to let them make sure Harry's okay. The nurse smiles and says “he's just fine, I promise.” That makes Lucas get upset and he starts demanding to see Louis. Liam agrees because Louis could tell them for sure that Harry's okay.

The doctor walks out of the room and asks if Samantha is still there. The nurse explains that Samantha had to go back to her office, she had a patient, and that she could come back after she's done with that patient. Nathaniel thanks her and then notices all of them. Nathaniel smiles and asks them what they're all doing. Liam says “just wanted to talk to Louis, that's all.” Nathaniel nods his head and goes back into the room. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's still deep in thoughts when he hears Liam tell Nathaniel that they want to speak to Louis. Harry just panics, shakes his head no and whimpers a bit. Louis moves right onto the bed right next to Harry's side and whispers “hey, hey, come here.” Harry lets Louis hold him in his arms. Harry feels on the verge of a panic attack. Louis whispers into his ear “ignore all of them, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?” Harry nods his head and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis whispers “do you trust me?” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis kisses his cheek and coaches him through breathing. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis appreciates Nathaniel letting him calm Harry down from his panic attack. Harry calms down completely, but still is very worried. Louis texts Liam, Harry's fine, he's just very, very scared Liam. I can't leave him, he really, really needs me right now. Don't tell them he's scared, we’re going to be here for quite a while, so maybe just take them to the family center instead of the lobby. Liam responds okay, thanks for telling me. I’ll let them know Harry's fine. Why's it taking so long? Louis responds Nathaniel seriously just started checking him and I swear it wasn't even two minutes before Harry was needing a break. Liam responds oh fucking Christ!! We’re going to be here for hours!! Louis responds I know, he's been talking for the last ten minutes it feels like about soap!! Liam bursts into laughter at that. Louis smirks. 

Harry's pov:

Louis puts his phone down on the chair and says “sorry love.” Louis kisses his forehead and says “they're going to go back to the lobby or head back to the family center. Okay?” Harry says “okay.” Harry sees that Nathaniel is also on his phone too. Nathaniel apologizes, Samantha left and he was just asking her if she planned on coming back. They both giggle and tell him it's fine. They hear Liam whistling. Liam says “Harry is fine, they can hear us in there! These walls aren't sound proof you know!!” Harry just bursts into giggles. Louis laughs out loud. Liam says “let’s go to the lobby, we’ll stay and wait for them. I'm sorry I suggested we leave, I didn't expect all of you to throw hissy fits.” The hallway goes silent again and the door to the lobby shuts. 

Harry keeps his arms around Louis’ neck. Harry's surprised that by holding onto his neck, he's freed up Louis hands to comfort him. 

Normal pov:

Nathaniel says “Harry?” Harry relaxes a lot. Nathaniel says “Louis?” Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair and rubs his back at the same time. Nathaniel tries again quieter “Harry, Louis?” Harry says “thanks.” Louis giggles and says “it's what I'm here for.” Harry giggles and smiles. Louis smiles back. 

Nathaniel just bursts into laughter. They ask what's so funny. Nathaniel just giggles more and says “I called your names twice, it was like you were in a bubble.” They both blush and apologize. Nathaniel tells them it's okay, but he's just going to have to be more aware of them getting into their own little bubble.

Harry's pov:

Harry lets go of Louis, and stops letting his brain go to what ifs. It's like what Louis says, it is what it is. Nathaniel says “I'm worried you two are going to get lost in your own bubble again.” Louis looks surprised and says “what's wrong with that?” Nathaniel sighs and says “Harry has head space tendencies.” Louis says “oh yeah, so just us being in our own bubble, you can't tell if it's a head space or just us.” Nathaniel says “yes, plus he has a much harder time with this part than the other.” Louis says “sorry, that's right, he’s gotta be able to listen to you.” Harry frowns and pouts epically. Harry whines that Louis is so good at distracting him and he just really really wants to be distracted for it. 

Louis’ pov:

Harry pouts harder and says “please? It's been ten years, I'm an adult now; I highly doubt I’d freak out.” Nathaniel looks very reluctant. Louis understands the laws here better than Harry, and says “love, I’ve got an idea, okay?” Harry says “okay.” Louis says “I think that you do still need him to ask your permission, so maybe I could still help comfort you, but just be more aware instead of completely focused on you one hundred percent.” Harry whispers “yeah, okay, that sounds good. But I still don't think it's going to be that bad, like I feel like I was anxious for nothing.” Nathaniel looks stunned speechless, and says “okay, but I will still stop if you need me to.” Harry smiles and says “okay, thank you.”

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “would you like me to talk you through everything?” Harry smiles and says “nope, I don't think that's necessary, I'm a lot older now.” Nathaniel’s jaw drops and he tries to regain his composure. Louis and Harry burst into giggles over that. 

Harry really doesn't feel anxious at all anymore, Nathaniel made everything sound a lot worse and Harry thinks he should be just fine without a break. 

Nathaniel says “alright then, but if you need me to talk you through things, I will.” Harry says “okay, I will.” Nathaniel says “okay, would you still like me to warn you about the gloves?” Harry says “yes please.” Nathaniel smiles and says “just making sure.” Harry smiles too and thanks him. Nathaniel tells him to lay down whenever he's ready. Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel stands up from his seat.

Harry lies down all of the way again. Louis moves back to the chair. Louis holds Harry's hand. Harry smiles and mouths “thanks.” Harry moves his own legs into a position. Nathaniel turns on the very bright light, moves the head part down more so that it's closer towards Harry and shinning very bright. Nathaniel grabs stuff out of a drawer that Harry can't see, and places them onto the bed. Nathaniel washes his hands before grabbing one of the sheets from the counter and sitting down on the stool. Nathaniel warns Harry that he's moving the bed extender out. Harry just looks confused, but understands when he hears the sound it makes. Harry flinches. Nathaniel apologizes, he can't make that part move any quieter or change the noise of it. Nathaniel says “I'm putting on the gloves now.” Harry says “okay.”

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel moves the lube bottle and the gloves onto the extended part. Nathaniel moves the three sheets back and asks Harry for permission to move his legs. Harry is surprised, but agrees. Nathaniel moves Harry's feet and says “can you move your butt closer?” Harry moves his butt a little bit and looks at Louis confused. Louis shrugs, he doesn't have any clue really.

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes his hips aren't close enough now, since he pulled out the bed extender. Harry still doesn't understand why he did that, he could perfectly reach Harry before. Harry just doesn't get Nathaniel's method or reasoning right now, but oh well. Nathaniel stands by his knees and moves a sheet in between his legs and under his dick. Harry thinks that's just absolutely unnecessary.

Nathaniel finally sits down and says “are you ready?” Harry says “yes.” Nathaniel looks over the sheets and says “are your hips relaxed?” Harry relaxes his stomach and butt as well as legs, since he's guessing that's what he means. Nathaniel thanks him and says “can I check you now?” Harry says “yes, I'm good.” Harry smiles up at Louis. Louis smiles back and kisses his forehead. 

Nathaniel reminds Harry that he's just looking and that he can tell him to stop at any point, or ask him to talk Harry through it. Harry agrees and thanks him. 

Nathaniel looks to Louis. Louis smiles and holds Harry's hands. Nathaniel smiles, looks back down under the sheet and Harry feels his fingers gently touch his pee area opening. Harry feels him touch the hood and inspect the area. Harry gasps at the touch. Nathaniel asks him if he's okay, or just surprised. Harry says “bit surprised, sorry.” Nathaniel looks over and says “breathe.” Harry looks surprised and confused. Harry understands in seconds when he lifts up the sensitive hood and says “I'm sorry, there's lots of folds here.” Harry says a bit breathless “it's alright.” 

Louis says “what are you touching?” Harry says “he's touching the pee hole and looking at it.” Nathaniel snorts and says “I haven't even gotten to that opening yet.” Harry gasps in surprise and says “no way?” Nathaniel says “yes way, still on the very very outer skin folds.” Harry moans and says “fucking christ, this is going to take forever.” Louis giggles and says “have some patience Harold, in my opinion, I think you’ve gotten off easy so far.” Harry says “what do you mean?” Louis says “I don't even think he checked your balls.” Harry says “he did though, wasn't that bad at all.” Louis gasps and says “but.” Nathaniel says “Louie, just hush it, please, don't frighten Harry by talking about adult ones that you’ve had.”

Harry gasps again. Nathaniel says “want me to talk you through this yet?” Harry says “yes please, I don't know why you listened to me!!” Nathaniel says “hey, you asked me not to, I'm not about to try to argue with you anymore than I did.” Harry huffs and says “meanie!!” Louis giggles. Nathaniel apologizes, and says “so far, it just looks a bit red, but no signs of infection yet.” Harry feels him moving two parts of skin farther apart and Nathaniel says “need a break or are you okay?” Harry says “break, break.” Nathaniel says “okay, alright.” Nathaniel pulls his hands away. 

Harry sighs in relief and squeezes his legs shut. Harry says “next time, don't even listen to me, just give me a break.” Nathaniel says “okay, alright. Do you want to watch at all?” Harry frowns and says “why would I want to watch?! I can feel it happening. I don't wanna look.” Nathaniel says “okay, can I talk to you about the next part or do you just want to find out when I'm looking?” Harry says “can you do both?” Nathaniel says “yes, of course I can.” Harry smiles and says “thanks.”

Nathaniel says “there's still every single skin fold on this side, that I didn't look at yet.” Harry whimpers at that information, he’s gonna touch that sensitive spot again on the other side, but Harry swore he felt Nathaniel check that side already. Nathaniel says “I’m done looking near the spot that is more sensitive, okay?” Harry sighs in relief at that. Nathaniel says “in the same place I was just looking, there's one more spot to look into. Okay?” Harry says “okay.” Nathaniel says “this is where an object could possibly be stuck, just so you’re aware.” Harry looks shocked. Louis holds his hands. Nathaniel says “it's an all muscle opening, so it's a lot tighter than the rest of this area’s openings.” Harry whimpers at that. Nathaniel says “you don't have to worry though, it needs to be opened a lot slower, okay?” Harry nods his head and says “okay.”

Nathaniel says “but before that, it's better for your bladder to be empty. But on the other hand, if there is no foreign object, and there's no really glaring infection, then your bladder needs to be pretty full in order for us to find everything on the ultrasound machine.” Harry whimpers and says “why, oh why?” Nathaniel says “I know, I'm sorry.” Harry sighs and says “how necessary is the ultrasound?” Nathaniel says “well, given your other concerns that we talked about earlier, I’d say it might be necessary.” Harry whines “body, why do you have to be so mean to me? I treat you so good, yet all you do is cause trouble.” Harry huffs and pouts. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis giggles at that. Harry sighs and says “fine, let’s do the ultrasound now and get it over with.” Louis is honestly surprised. Nathaniel says “okay, I’ll be back.” Nathaniel takes off the gloves, throws them away and leaves the room. Harry moves his legs, so that they're completely stretched out and sits up to fix the sheets. Harry asks Louis to get him another one. Louis agrees and gets him another sheet from the counter. 

Louis gives it to Harry. Harry covers his entire stomach too. Louis tells Harry that he's so brave, and helps comfort him. Harry whispers “I'm not that brave, I'm stalling the rest of this for as long as possible.”

Louis asks if he can tell that to Nathaniel. Harry agrees. Louis opens the door and says “Nathaniel?” Nathaniel turns around and says “yeah?” Louis says “I just found out from Harry that he's not even really wanting this, he's just trying to stall you.” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “really?” Louis says “go ask him for yourself.” Nathaniel walks into the room with Louis.

Nathaniel shuts the door and sits down in front of Harry. Harry blinks innocently. Nathaniel says “what's going on sweetheart?” Harry whispers “nothing, I don't know what Louis’ talking about. I’d never try to stall you.” Nathaniel snorts and says “I’d believe you, if I didn't know you so well.” Harry looks shocked and gasps. Nathaniel says “I ask you if you're ready, so that if you need more time to relax, or feel less panicking or whatever it is, you can take as much time as you need.” Harry nods his head and whispers “oh.” Louis says “stupid question….but has he ever had an ultrasound of that area before?” Nathaniel says “yes, he has.” Louis says “how old was he?” Nathaniel says “very little, under six.” Harry looks surprised. Nathaniel says “I don't remember if we ever did one when he was older.” Nathaniel thinks about it. Louis realizes that both of them are trying to think. 

Louis says “he’s actually stalling going to the bathroom too, since that’d lead to farther stalling the rest of the exam.” Harry squeals, squawks and says “LOUIE!!!” Louis says “what?” Harry whines “I hate you.” Nathaniel says “that means he's telling the truth.” Harry gasps and says “traitor!!!” Nathaniel looks in the file and says “yes, we did do one when he was older.” Louis says “really?” Nathaniel says “yep.” 

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “do you have to go to the bathroom?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says “okay, let's go to the bathroom now, that way we can still make sure it's not a bladder infection.” Harry says “seriously?” Nathaniel says “seriously, a bladder infection can cause severe pelvic area pain, burning when you go to the bathroom, and also having to pee a lot more than usual.” Harry gasps in shock. Harry needs to fix the bottom of the gown, so Nathaniel and Louis leave the room. Harry ties the bottom tie and doesn't touch the others. Harry's surprised that it keeps him pretty covered. 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel asks his nurse to help with Harry, specifically a urine sample. She agrees quickly and gets the cup ready for Harry. Nathaniel says “don't forget the hat.” She says “seriously?” Nathaniel says “unless you’re willing to fish the cup out of the toilet, in five minutes.” She just puts on a glove and grabs a hat thing. Nathaniel leaves the area. 

Harry's pov:

Harry goes out to the hallway and takes everything from the nurse before going into the bathroom. The door shuts behind Harry. Harry puts the cup down on the sink first. Harry puts the hat on the toilet seat the right way. Harry lifts up the gown and bunches it up so that it's way above his waist, so there's no chance of him peeing on it. Harry sits down and pees in the hat. Harry sighs in relief, he really had to go. Harry wipes himself and throws that into the toilet. Harry lets go of the gown, transfers the pee to the cup and then puts the cap on. Harry sees the little metal door, and opens it. Harry gasps at the sight of the other door behind it and the little white paper towel. Harry whispers “wow.” Harry puts it down on the paper towel and shuts it. Harry throws away the hat thing, because he's assuming that's what they do anyway, flushes the toilet and washes his hands. 

Harry wants to know that it worked and so he opens the door again. The other door opens. Harry gaps in surprise. The nurse says quietly “hi sweetie, you alright?” Harry whimpers “no, scared.” The nurse comforts him through the little box and whispers quietly “need a teddy bear to hold honey?” Harry whispers “yes please.” The nurse promises to have one in the room waiting for him. She grabs the cup first though, just to get it out of that secret place. She puts a new paper towel down for the next person. Harry shuts it, not wanting anyone to know he’s said yes to a teddy bear. 

Louis’ pov:

The nurse walks out from the area she disappeared to and looks for someone. Louis says “Harry's still in the toilet.” She smiles and thanks him, but she's looking for Nathaniel. Louis has no idea where he went, just disappeared, that way. Louis points to the way Nathaniel went. She grins and thanks him before going the opposite way. Louis has no idea what the point of that was, since she went in the opposite direction. Samantha says “what's going on?” Louis sighs and says “I'm worried.” Samantha says “about?” Louis whispers “Harry, his entire world could change today, like everything he thought he knew, could be completely shattered. I'm just worried he can't handle it.” Samantha asks why his entire would could change. Louis sighs and tells her he probably shouldn't spill, it's Harry's secrets.

Harry returns from the bathroom. Louis hugs him and says “hi, you alright?” Harry grins, nods his head and says “really had to pee, thanks for not letting me go through with it as soon as I confessed I was just stalling.” Louis hugs him tighter and says “do you remember what I promised you?” Harry shakes his head no. Louis says “I promised you that I’d protect you, and I’d never leave you alone with a medical professional. So what? You didn't know I was the prince of Jenovia, wasn't our faults that they gave away my number.” 

Harry remembers that and thanks him. Louis kisses Harry's forehead and says “I have a question.” Harry nods his head and asks what. Louis says “Nathaniel's offered to let you see yourself quite a few times now, down there. He's even offered to tell you what everything is. Maybe it’d help you relax a bit better if you could just see what's down there.” Harry whispers “yeah, I think you’re right.”

Nathaniel is already in the room waiting for them with another file in his hands. Louis is surprised to see a lock system on the file and a computer on the counter. Nathaniel says “just waiting for the lock code.” Harry's confused and asks why it's locked. Nathaniel gently lets Harry know that Jenovia has some laws to protect Harry's medical records. Harry's surprised. Nathaniel explains that they’ve got a system, it's very smart and if they don't approve the request, it's no big deal. The request is approved and Nathaniel is given the code to unlock it.

Nathaniel doesn't say the code out loud at all, which is also part of the rule. Louis just holds Harry in his arms near the bed. Harry calms down. 

There's a knock on the door. Nathaniel says “who is it?” Samantha says “me.” Harry giggles and says “come in.” Samantha walks in and has a mirror with her. Harry looks surprised. Samantha smiles softly and hands it to Harry. Harry smiles and thanks her. Samantha says “sorry, I ease dropped on your conversation with your boyfriend.” Harry tells her it's okay. 

Nathaniel says “ah ha.” Louis, absolutely curious says “what?” Nathaniel says “did one when Harry was fifteen, actually.” Louis says “oh, wow.” Nathaniel grabs the computer and types something up, obviously using page numbers or some other type of code and Louis hears the email swish noise. Samantha stays there waiting for him to be done. A response comes back within five minutes. Nathaniel locks the file back up and then takes both of them out of the room. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's nervous about what Nathaniel found in the file, Harry remembers back to when he was 15, and his mother dragged him back to Nathaniel because she was worried about something that he had told Jennifer about. Harry remembers freaking out very badly during it and Nathaniel begging him to relax just a tiny bit so he could take his fingers out. Harry remembers Nathaniel telling him to breathe, he promises he’ll take his fingers out, but he didn't want to hurt him by trying to pull them. 

Harry wonders if he ever relaxed, his brain shows him the rest of the memory, he did relax with help from Nathaniel and Nathaniel was very quick to take his fingers out just like promised. Nathaniel warned him he was taking off the gloves too, just incase they made a noise. The memory cuts some stuff out, which fucking sucks, and Nathaniel asks Harry if he’d be okay with an ultrasound. Harry freaked out and asked why. Nathaniel calmly explained to Harry that he didn't know why Harry was experiencing spotting of blood, he thought maybe Harry scratched himself with an object or a finger, but there's no signs of scratches or cuts. So he just wants a special professional, called an ultrasound technician, to get some images of his internal private square organs. Harry whimpered and asked where they’d touch him. Nathaniel assured Harry that he would be completely clothed for it, and that they had a technician right in there office as well as the ultrasound machine. 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel returns and asks Samantha what's up. Samantha says “well, I was bad and ease dropped on Harry and Louis talking in the hallway. So I found a pretty big hand held mirror and brought it in here.” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says “what were you and Harry discussing?” Louis says “just how I thought it might be helpful to Harry, to be able to see everything.” Nathaniel says “with or without you in the room?” Louis says “with me, obviously.” Louis gets protective. Nathaniel says “okay, that's fine.” Harry whimpers. Nathaniel says “Harry sweetheart, what's wrong? Can you hear me?” Harry doesn't respond or move, Louis gets worried and says “Harry?” Nathaniel says “Louis, he could be in a head space, or a flashback.” Louis looks surprised and says “what's a flashback?” Nathaniel says “it's a more intense memory, it happens a lot in people with ptsd.” Louis says “oh.” Louis really wants to shake Harry out of the memory.

Harry's pov:

Harry frowns because he wants more of the memory, but his brain started to bring him back to reality when they all started calling his name and it heard the panic in Louis’ voice. Harry whines “what? I was just having a memory. I'm sorry I caused you to freak out.” Louis says “did you hear both of us?” Harry nods his head and says “yes.”

Harry decides that he doesn't want to see himself down there, not yet at least. Because he remembers just how tight the muscled hole is now from the memory. Nathaniel says “are you okay?” Harry nods his head and says “yeah.” Nathaniel says “these two told me that you wanted to see everything, in your private square, is that true?” Harry stays quiet and bites his lips. Nathaniel says “can I speak to Harry alone please?” They both are surprised, but Samantha leaves the room first. Louis protests a bit. Nathaniel says “Louis please?” Louis nods his head and says “okay, I will give you time to talk again.” Nathaniel thanks him. Louis leaves the room reluctantly. 

Nathaniel helps Harry cover his legs up again with the sheets. Nathaniel says quietly “do you want to talk about the memory that you had?” Harry whispers “kind of, but I have other questions first.” Nathaniel says quietly “okay, ask away sweetheart.” Harry whispers “can you talk me through it?” Nathaniel whispers “what do you mean honey? Like talk you through it while I’m doing it?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Nathaniel whispers “of course sweetie, I’ll also talk you through breathing differently if needed.” Harry whispers “what do you mean?” 

Nathaniel whispers “well I’ve already told you that it's a tight spot, right?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel asks him to move his legs a bit. Harry asks what way. Nathaniel whispers “just to the side of the bed.” Harry moves so that his legs are on the side of the bed. Harry takes the sheets with him. Nathaniel grabs the gloves, the mirror and the little bottle. 

Nathaniel whispers “come back around.” Harry turns back to where he was. Nathaniel puts the mirror down behind him. Nathaniel says quietly “have you seen this before?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel whispers “it's called lubricant, and it's a very sticky substance, that will help your muscles open up a bit. I'm going to be gentle, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.” Nathaniel whispers “now something else that could make you feel a bit uncomfortable is if you start to feel arousal. Louis could tell you that I'm doing something that I'm not, it's one that he's probably been getting for a few years now, and it's an adult exam. So just ignore his comments.” Harry smiles and agrees. Nathaniel whispers “if you need medicine, I’ll have to show you this area with the mirror so that you can see what I'm doing.” Harry looks surprised and whispers “oh, never mind then. I was just attempting to stall more.”

Nathaniel says “hey, if you need ten minutes to feel less panicky, it's fine, I already told you I wouldn't do anymore until you were ready.” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Nathaniel says “trying to stall, isn't going to make it any easier. It could actually just trigger you into a head space.” Harry looks surprised. Nathaniel whispers “showing you everything, could make it even harder for you to relax, as well.” Harry whispers “okay.”

Nathaniel whispers “I can finish looking between the skin folds with Louis, and then I can do the next part with or without Louis, completely up to you. I could grab Valarie if you need to hold someone's hands. Okay?” Harry whispers “okay, I…. um…need Louis.” Nathaniel says “that's fine, I’ll go get him.” Harry whispers “thanks.” Nathaniel puts everything down behind Harry and then leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov:

Samantha is ready to leave because she has another patient, but wants to leave all of the medicines for Nathaniel. Samantha marks down with sticky notes what they are for. 

Louis sits down anxiously waiting. Samantha finds the nurse and talks to her. 

She begs Samantha to just wait a few more minutes, and they both walk away. Nathaniel walks out of the room and says “Harry wants just you for a while.” Louis is surprised, but agrees quickly. Louis goes into the room and shuts the door behind him.

Louis hugs Harry and kisses his head. Harry puts his arms around Louis’ neck again and whispers “help me.” Louis whispers “hey, hey, don't panic babycakes.” Louis rubs Harry's back, arms and runs his hand through his hair while cupping his cheek. Louis helps move the stuff from the bed onto the stool. Louis just throws away the gloves because they’ve been touched so much. Harry giggles at him. Louis kisses his head and whispers into his ear “I'm right here, just relax Harry.” Harry relaxes more. 

Normal pov:

Nathaniel asks both of them for some help with Harry. They both ask what kind of help he needs. Nathaniel explains to Samantha very quietly that Harry doesn't know very much about his body and because of that, his anxiety just goes through the roof. Nathaniel also doesn't feel comfortable leaving Louis completely alone with Harry any longer, because Harry's been through a lot and goes into head spaces easily.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “look at me.” Harry looks right at Louis. Louis kisses both of his hands and says “I know you’re scared, it's alright. I’ve got a few thoughts, okay?” Harry nods his head and asks what. Louis says “you haven't had this area checked in like ten years?” Harry nods his head and whispers “tried nine years ago, I freaked out so badly I tensed up and he couldn't even take his fingers out without hurting me.” Louis frowns and whispers “can I say something without trying to sound rude?” Harry whispers “yes please.” 

Louis sits down right next to Harry and says “it's been ten years, just because you could handle it in three stages back then, doesn't mean it's the same now. Maybe now you need three breaks, four if he needs to check anywhere else.” Harry whimpers at that. Louis coos and coos, runs a hand through Harry's hair. Louis coaches Harry through his panic attack, to try to prevent his asthma from acting up too. Louis says “all you have to do is look at me and I’ll tell him to stop, if he doesn't, I’ll threaten him, okay?” Harry grins and giggles at that. Louis smiles and whispers into his ear “how’s your breathing and asthma baby?” Harry sighs and has to think about it. Harry whispers “not good.” Louis moves so that he's sitting behind Harry, holds him in his arms and gets him to breathe deeper. Louis rocks Harry in his arms a bit, holds him tightly and kisses the back of his neck. Harry calms down. Louis kisses both of Harry's cheeks, rubs his arm, rubs his hands and assures him that he's right there. 

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel walks into the room again. Harry hears him call their names, but ignores him in favor of listening to Louis comforting words. Nathaniel stops calling their names. Harry keeps his eyes shut since Louis is calming him down so well. Harry gasps in surprise because his breathing feels so much better. Louis says “didn't even know it got that bad, did you?” Harry whispers “no.” Louis kisses his head and whispers into his ear quietly “don't acknowledge someone until you're okay. I don't think he trusts me with you.” Harry giggles and snickers at that. Louis giggles too. 

Louis smirks and whispers into his ear quietly “just consider yourself so lucky, alright? You’re not getting an adult exam like I would’ve by now. You ever heard of the prostate?” Harry shakes his head no and whispers “what's that?” Louis whispers “it's a organ in your body, it's reachable to stroke inside of your asshole and it sends pleasure straight to your dick.” Harry moans at that. Louis whispers quietly “gay couples way of pleasure during sex, yes?” Harry nods his head. Louis whispers quietly “well, not so fun when it's a doctor. They stick one or two fingers right in your bum hole, and feel around for that spot. Once they find it, it's awkward as fuck because they're not trying to pleasure you, they're trying to examine it with their two fingers.”

Harry whimpers and says “thank god I don't have to experience that for a while!!” Louis smirks and whispers into his ear so quietly “that's because I want to be the first person to ever breach that ass hole of yours with a finger.” Harry gasps and whispers “Louie!” Louis smirks and whispers into his ear “that's exactly what you’ll be saying, or screaming.” Harry blushes so hard, squeals and covers his face. Louis giggles and says “sorry, I was just teasing.” Harry rolls his eyes, looks at him and says “I know, now kiss me you fool.” Louis laughs harder and kisses him on the lips. Harry grins wider and says “am I still the only one you’ve kissed like that?” Louis says “yes Harold, you’re still the only boy in the competition I’ve kissed, twice now.” Harry grins and says “perfect.” Louis quietly asks him if he can move. Harry huffs, and lets Louis move.

Louis’ pov:

Louis moves super super slowly off of the bed. Nathaniel looks pretty surprised by everything that just unfolded. Louis says “sorry, I told him about his prostate.” Harry squeals, blushes so hard and hides his face. Louis says “you could literally tell him it's anything and he’d fucking believe you, so don't even think about lying to Harold.” Nathaniel gulps and promises that he wouldn't dare lie to Harry.

Louis smirks and says “glad we’re on the same page.” Harry just hides more. Louis kisses his head and says “sorry if I embarrassed you.” Harry just laughs, giggles and says “no, you didn't.” Harry lies down again, moves his legs into a bent position and says “I'm ready.” Louis is surprised, but then remembers what he told Harry. 

Nathaniel is surprised, but quickly washes his hands again and gets new gloves. Louis lets Nathaniel know that Harry's probably going to need another break. Nathaniel knows that, he’s got another question to ask Harry at that point, one that is appropriate to ask in front of Louis. Louis’ surprised by that.

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel warns him about the gloves, asks for permission to touch him and then Harry feels his fingers again. Louis quietly whispers into his ear “breathe, count to thirty in your head.” Harry nods his head and counts in his head. Harry focuses on counting slowly in his head. Harry gets to 15 and no longer feels Nathaniel touching him. Harry opens his eyes and looks directly at Louis. Louis says “he needs a break.” Nathaniel says “that's fine, I figured he would.” Nathaniel doesn't take the gloves off though. Harry calms down after a few minutes. 

Nathaniel says “so Harry, can you show me exactly where you put the applicator?” Harry blushes so hard and squeaks “what?” Nathaniel says “you said that you put it in your asshole, I just want to make sure that you know where that is.” Harry blushes so hard and says “one mistake with the pee hole and I'm a fool?” Louis says “no, you're not a fool love.” Nathaniel says “I'm only asking because I don't know what you think is what.” 

Harry understands, moves his legs so that they're straighter, blushes so hard, keeps the sheets in place and rolls onto his side a bit. Harry rolls his eyes at how insane this is, and opens up his bum crack before pointing to the hole. Harry says “right there.” Harry lets it close, moves so that he's on his back again and says “do you want me to tell you what else I’ve got?” Nathaniel says “no.” Harry moves so that he's sitting up and asks if they both can give him a minute to stop feel so embarrassed. Nathaniel takes off his gloves first. Louis and Nathaniel leave the room. Harry gets up, lets all of the sheets fall down to the floor and washes his hands. Harry dries them and stays by the sink, just gripping onto it. Harry's feeling dizzy and faint, Harry tries to breathe and open his mouth. Harry panics because he can't call for Louis. Harry tries again and starts to cry because nothing's coming out.

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Harry's crying and says “let me check on my boyfriend, alone please.” Louis goes back into the room, shuts the door and says “hey love, I'm right here, come here baby.” Louis hugs Harry tightly. Harry just lets him hold him tightly. Louis wipes away Harry's tears, moves them to the chairs and has Harry sit down. Louis sees just sweat and stress radiating off of Harry. Louis feels his forehead, it's just really sweaty and doesn't feel warm at all. Louis puts cold towels around Harry's wrists, worried that maybe he's going to faint from panicking so much.

That seems to help bring him back to reality a bit. Louis sighs, kisses Harry's wrists and says “do you feel alright now?” Harry whispers “yes.” Louis smiles and whispers “good.” Harry whispers “thanks Lou.” Louis says “you’re welcome, princess.” Harry blushes so hard, swoons and giggles. Louis bops his nose. Harry giggles harder. Louis kisses both of his cheeks. Louis holds Harry more. Harry's breathing and heart rate are much calmer again. Louis realizes that when Harry needs a break, he literally needs the person to leave the room too. Otherwise he's not going to be able to truly relax and catch his breath again. 

Louis pokes his head out of the room. Nathaniel, Samantha and the nurse all stand up. Louis says “sit” and they all sit. Louis notices the bears in the nurse’s hand and says “who are those for?” She says “Harry.” Louis says “excellent.” Louis motions her forward. She brings the teddy bears to him. Louis smiles and says “thank you, what's your name?” She grins and says “Valarie.” Louis shakes her hand and says “Louie, nice to meet you.” Valarie gasps and says “I thought your name was William.” 

Louis smirks and says “it's prince Louis William Tomlinson.” She gulps and says “yes your highness.” Louis takes the bears from her while she's so distracted processing his name and says “it's a bit of a shock for everyone, you should take a seat or go get some water for yourself. Oh and could you please bring me a bottle? I'm parched.” She says “yes, of course your highness!!” She grins so wide and leaves quickly. Louis just smirks at his Aunt, who gasps at his behavior towards the nurse and he shuts the door.

Louis gives the teddy bears to Harry. Harry swoons and thanks Louis. The nurse knocks on the door. Louis says “yes?” She says “here prince William, I hope juice is okay, it's all we have in the fridge.” Louis thanks her and tells her it's perfect. She grins and asks if she can get him anything else. Louis says “can you please ask Zayn to call my mother really quick? Just go into the lobby, he’ll know who he is.” She says “yes, of course” and leaves quickly. Louis calls “thanks Valarie!” Louis shuts the door.

Harry's pov:

Harry's surprised that Louis gives him the drink. Harry protests. Louis whispers “it's going to take a while to get to your bladder, okay?” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Louis puts the straw into it and makes Harry drink it slowly. Harry nods his head and knows he needs it. Harry drinks it much faster than Louis anticipated. Louis is surprised and says “I thought you’d put up more of a fight, Styles.” Harry shakes his head no and whispers “thank you Lou.” 

Louis whispers “no problem love; you alright?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, I'm good now.” Harry no longer feels dizzy, lightheaded and he can breathe again. Harry is so glad Louis checked on him. Harry hugs him. Louis hugs him back and whispers “can you handle more or are you done?” Harry thinks about it, he thinks he can handle the rest, and as long as he gets a break before the medicine, he should be okay. Harry whispers “I think I can handle more Lou, I'm fine, I promise.” Louis whispers “okay.” 

Liam’s pov:

They are still in the lobby over a half hour later, it's 10:21. They are ready to give up, when the nurse walks out. She grins and says “prince William asked me to ask mister Zayn, to call his mum?” Liam thanks her and promises that they’ll call his mum. The nurse leaves the lobby. Zayn shows Liam his phone so that he can read everything. Zayn texts Louis, what's up? Louis responds sorry, I can't leave Harry at all, under any circumstances. He could’ve fucking fainted, couldn't fucking talk, couldn't fucking breathe. Liam's eyes go wide. Zayn responds fuck!! Do you need anything? Louis responds no, I'm waiting for this idiot to realize what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Over nine thousand words, my usual for the last couple of chapters. Side note, for the next one, is it alright if it's a little over ten thousand?


	18. Chapter 18: Jennifer rescues Harry & cameras arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannah and Nancy send a group date to the hospital for William as a surprise. Louis discribes the panic attack, but Harry's the only one who knows what it really was. Harry texts Jennifer, who then calls Harry. Jennifer ends up rescuing Harry (aka Louis meets 4/5ths of a pack, without realizing it.). And obviously chaos, because he's prince William! Harry discovers he's not alone and Lucas has an epic freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is huge and I've done editing, but I might've missed stuff, so sorry in advanced.

Johannah's pov:

Sidney, Shawn, Kristen, Mallory and Madison return to the palace around 9:55. Everyone is surprised to see them. Madison says “it's all Shawn's fault!!” Shawn gets upset, all he did was say something because he felt like everyone should know!! Fredrick walks over and hugs Madison. Madison finally calms down, and he is able to help calm Sidney down.

Edward helps to calm Mallory and Kristen down too. Once all four of them are calm, they stick with the two boys. Johannah smiles. Nancy says “new idea, 10:30, Sidney, Mallory, Kristen, Shawn, Edward, Kevin, Matthew, Pamela and Alanna will all leave to go to the hospital to meet up with Liam, Zayn, Harry, Niall, Lucas, Sabrina, Abagail and Annabelle. Louis can join them at whatever time he can.” They all agree to that.

Harry's pov:

The nurse assumes she's welcomed by Louis, so she opens the door without knocking. Louis quickly puts a sheet over Harry's legs and says “yes?” Her eyes go wide and she apologizes to Harry, she assumed he was completely covered by now. She leaves quickly. Harry grips onto Louis’ neck again. Louis moves them over to the bed, sits down and just holds Harry in his lap. Harry calms down pretty quickly. Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair and down his arms. Louis leaves the sheets on the floor, he also tells Harry not to touch them, they're all dirty now. Harry nods his head and frowns epically. Louis kisses his cheeks again. 

Nathaniel knocks on the door. Louis says “who is it?” Nathaniel says “me.” Harry says “come in.” Harry moves off of Louis lap. Louis moves back and Harry sits down quickly with the sheet. Nathaniel walks in and is shocked to see the sheets on the ground. Nathaniel picks them all up and puts them into the linen spot. Nathaniel washes his hands and gets three more sheets down. Harry thanks him and adds two of the sheets. 

Nathaniel sits down on the stool and also comforts Harry. Harry's absolutely surprised by that. Louis whispers into his ear quietly “tell us when you feel okay.” Harry whispers “I will.” Louis kisses his cheek. 

As soon as Harry's okay, he tells them he feels calmer now. Nathaniel asks if he's okay. Harry says “yes.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis shakes his head no at the same time Harry's saying yes, which makes Nathaniel look a bit confused. Nathaniel says “what happened?” Harry says “nothing.” Louis looks stunned, glares at Harry's head and whispers “liar, liar, pants on fire!!” Harry squeals and tries to elbow Louis. Louis moves off of the bed and says “sorry, I'm not letting you pretend that what state I found you in, didn't happen.” Harry glares at him and says “traitor!!” Nathaniel says “that means you're telling the truth.” Louis smiles and says “thank you.” Louis glares right back at Harry. Nathaniel says “so, Louis, what happened?” Louis is stunned and says “what do you mean?” Nathaniel says “you said that you found Harry in a state, what happened? What did you see?” Louis says “oh, alright. Well I discovered the mess on the floor.” Louis really wants this idiot to figure out what happened, but he's got no choice but to spell it out. Louis says “and Harry was by the sink, panicking.”

Harry's pov:

Harry knows that it was more than panicking, only Jennifer's seen him in that state, only his mum has seen him in that state, Gemma has never, and Robin has, but mostly because his mum was too afraid to leave his side to get his medicines. It was hyperventilating, panicking, asthma and feeling faint. Harry glares at both of them and says “out.” They both are shocked. Louis refuses to leave him, so does Nathaniel. Harry growls. They both gulp and leave the room. Harry gets up and grabs his phone. Harry checks his messages, Jennifer responded asking what's wrong, where he's at and if he needs her. Harry just responds yes. Jennifer calls him. Harry answers and puts his phone up to his ear. Jennifer says “what's going on pumpkin? Where are you?” Harry whispers super super quietly “faint.” Jennifer says “okay, alright. Are you in a place that you can lie down?” Harry says “yes.” Jennifer says “good, okay, lie down wherever you can, slowly. Have Louis help you, alright?” Harry says “Lou?” Louis walks in and says “yeah?”

Harry motions him over. Louis walks over and hands him the phone. Louis says “yeah, okay” and gives Harry the phone back. Louis helps him lie down slowly. Harry stretches his legs out too. Jennifer says “breathe honey, alright? Give the phone to Louis.” Harry agrees and gives the phone to Louis again. Harry holds onto Louis hand tightly.

Louis’ pov:

Louis takes Harry's phone and says “hi.” Jennifer says “hi, where are you?” Louis says “we are with Nathaniel, at his office.” Jennifer says “Savannah?” Savannah says “yes?” Jennifer says “I have to go, a different patient needs me, can you or Nicole cover the Mos-vitz-ca babies for me?” Savannah says “of course, I'm telling you that you can't be with the babies and still be taking care of your patients, plus be at home!” Jennifer says “and I'm telling you that I can, I have been doing it for ten weeks now.”

Louis is surprised. Jennifer says “move Harry's legs a bit, if you have a pillow, put it under his legs, if not let me know.” Louis says “yeah, there's a pillow near by.” Louis grabs the pillow and asks where to put it. Jennifer says “under his knees, you can always grab Nathaniel to help you.” Louis thanks her and decides to grab Nathaniel. Louis hangs up the phone and gives it back to Harry. Harry pouts badly. Louis kisses his forehead and says “she said she’d come here if needed.” Harry huffs and glares.

Louis gets Nathaniel to help, since Harry's not comfortable with Louis touching him in that way. Nathaniel asks what's going on now. Louis says “I spoke to your wife, because Harry called her, she said to put a pillow underneath Harry's legs and that if I wasn't comfortable doing it, to grab you. So I’m grabbing you, keep up mate!” Harry glares, huffs and curses Jennifer. 

Harry's pov:

Harry can't believe Jennifer!!! Harry shuts his eyes and covers his face with his arms, he doesn't care at this point, he’s so upset with her for telling Louis to grab Nathaniel. Harry's even more surprised that Nathaniel knows exactly where to put the pillow underneath his legs. Nathaniel says “do you feel dizzy?” Harry nods his head. Nathaniel says “is the room spinning?” Harry shakes his head no. Nathaniel says “do you feel light headed?” Harry nods his head yes. Louis says “how is any of that relevant?!”

Nathaniel gently pulls Harry's arms away from his face and tells him to put his arms down next to his sides. Harry realizes he can hold Louis hand that way, so he puts his hands on his sides. Harry snatches the teddy bear down with his other hand. Louis holds his hand, and Harry's glad he got the message. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis holds Harry's hand and lets it be visible to Nathaniel. Nathaniel seems to be in a dilemma of what to do next, at least that's what Louis thinks. Harry opens his eyes and whines “I need to sit up.” Louis is surprised and says “okay, alright.” Louis stands up to help him sit up. Nathaniel sighs and explains that Harry's experiencing symptoms of passing out, and that sitting up isn't the answer, sitting up will make it worse. Louis says “yeah, but he says that he needs to sit up, so I believe him.” 

Normal pov:

Jennifer leaves the NICU, takes the staff elevator to the main floor and walks quickly to her office. Kelsey is shocked and says “hi, what's up?” Jennifer says “Harry Edward Styles, he’s with Nathaniel right now.” Kelsey says “fuck.” Jennifer says “it's one of his major combos, he’s on the verge of passing out.” Lindsey gasps and says “how?!” Jennifer says “probably an allergic reaction.” Jennifer calls Ryan and starts to help get medicine for Harry. Benadryl, prednisone, albuterol and atrovan. Ryan says “hi love, what's going on?” Jennifer says “I need your help, I’ve got a patient whose with Nathaniel right now, he’s both of ours, but I'm about to take him away from Nathaniel.” Ryan groans and says “can't you share?” Jennifer gets upset and says “it's my cptsd, asthma, anxiety, hyperventilates, a typical allergic reactions and cycles, patient!” Ryan gasps and says “fuck!!” Jennifer thanks him and begs for Sharpay too.

Jennifer hangs up. Lindsey grabs the parts and Jennifer says “no, he needs to be on oxygen, I need the monkey mask for him.” Lindsey grabs the monkey mask while Kelsey grabs the transport bed. Kelsey says “what else?” Jennifer says “stuffed animals, heart monitor, everything for that, um hospital clothes, oh and hot pink strap for the medicine.” They all grab everything. Lindsey grabs the hot pink robe top with the hospital pants that match it. Jennifer grabs the strap, pillows and hot pink sheets for the transport bed. Kelsey grabs the stuffed animals. Jennifer gets the heart monitor and everything for it. They leave their office and take the bed on the transport elevator. Lindsey follows them because they forgot something for Harry to take the pills with. Jennifer thanks her so much. Lindsey tells them no problem and offers to help so that Jennifer can go ahead if needed. Jennifer agrees, she highly doubts Harry's going to be able to be calm for his boyfriend and Nathaniel.

Back at the palace, at 10:25, Zayn calls Johannah. Johannah says “hi Zayn, what's up?” Johannah says “woah, woah, what do you need?” Zayn says “I don't know, Louis didn't say, just said to call you for some reason.” Johannah says “maybe he wants you to call him, not me.” Zayn says “oh, well that makes more sense!!” Zayn thanks her and hangs up. At 10:30, Nancy says “Kevin, Matthew, Pamela, Alanna, Shawn, Sidney, Mallory, Madison, Kristen, Edward and Fredrick! Time to meet up with the other boys.” They're all checked for fevers and all of them are good. Johannah is relieved at that.

Harry's pov:

Harry starts to panic, he needs his Jennifer now, he can't breathe, but he also can't even talk. Nathaniel asks if he's okay now. Harry nods his head, because he does not feel as light headed anymore. Nathaniel and Louis sigh in relief. Nathaniel moves the pillow out from under his legs and says “can I finish checking you?” Harry shakes his head no. Louis offers to help him sit up if he wants to, Harry shakes his head no again.

Harry stays lying down, but thinks about moving his legs. Louis quietly whispers into his ear “it's alright if you're not ready yet love, remember he asks you so much about being ready, the gloves and then if he can actually touch you. That's at least a few minutes, okay?” Harry calms down quickly and nods his head, he forgot already. 

Nathaniel asks if Harry's okay now. Harry nods his head. Nathaniel moves the light back over to the bed and then washes his hands.

Louis’ pov:

Louis quickly figures out that Harry needs to be reminded and reassured constantly, since Nathaniel wastes so much time letting Harry stall everything.

Nathaniel washes his hands and grabs more gloves. Nathaniel walks over and asks Harry if he's ready. Harry shakes his head no. Harry squeezes his legs shut instead of moving them apart. Louis decides to intimidate Nathaniel, by glaring at him. Nathaniel says “do you want Louis to leave the room?” Harry looks shocked, shakes his head no and holds onto Louis hands to prevent him from leaving. Louis smirks. Nathaniel asks if Harry needs Valarie. Harry shakes his head no again. Nathaniel sighs and says “do you need Jennifer?” Harry smirks at that and nods his head a lot. Nathaniel calls her. Nathaniel says “hi, Harry wants you.” Nathaniel thanks her and hangs up. Nathaniel says “she said she's coming.”

Harry smirks wider and wiggles his eyebrows at them both. Louis is curious as to why Harry's acting this way with them.

Harry's pov:

Harry knows Nathaniel's about to be in trouble!! His Jennifer is going to rescue him within minutes because she's just that amazing.

Normal pov:

Jennifer and Kelsey move into the main part of the hospital, towards the staff elevator, when Nathaniel calls. Jennifer goes with them since that staff elevator is closer.

Jennifer leaves ahead and walks very quickly to the other building, over to the main elevator to get to Nathaniel’s floor since the staff elevators are so slow.

Liam’s pov:

The door to the hallway opens and a lady walks in. She smiles at them before going into the back. She says “where's Harry Styles?”

The nurse tells her what room Harry's in, which shocks Liam because he expected the nurse to stop her.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is worried they both caused Harry to have a panic attack. It takes like 5 minutes for Jennifer to bust into the office and Louis hears her asking where Harry is. Louis hears the nurse offering to take her back there. 

Harry just hides his face a bit. The door opens and Jennifer says “I'm here!” Harry grins at that. Jennifer says “okay, what happened?” Nathaniel says “I don't know, one second he was fine, next second panicking.”

Jennifer rolls her eyes, mutters something about stupid husbands, and walks over to Harry quickly.

Harry's pov:

Harry feels Jennifer lightly touch his arm. Harry peaks at her. Jennifer feels his forehead and notices the sweat. Jennifer quietly whispers into his ear “I brought my bright pink stethey, is it alright if I open up this gown and take a listen to your breathing?” Harry looks surprised, but nods his head twice. Jennifer smiles softly, opens up the gown a bit and listens to Harry's breathing. 

Jennifer asks Nathaniel if there's something in the way of Harry's legs and to move it. Nathaniel's surprised, but moves everything off of the bed, and onto the counter. Jennifer thanks him and keeps the stethoscope on Harry while quietly telling him to stretch his legs out. Harry does. Jennifer keeps the stethoscope on Harry while lifting the head rest up all of the way. Harry can breathe better pretty quickly. Jennifer rubs his arm to tell him that she's not done yet, but she's there. 

Jennifer asks Nathaniel to open the door. Nathaniel does. Jennifer demands stuff from him and his nurse. Valarie lets her know that they ran out of prednisone yesterday, Benadryl is also gone and that she doesn't know where decorated masks are any where in the hospital. Jennifer huffs, rolls her eyes and calls someone on her cell phone. 

Jennifer says “hi, can you come to Nathaniel's office?” Jennifer says “patient is Harry Styles.” Jennifer says “Kelsey, focus!!” Harry's eyes light up, he instantly remembers Kelsey, better than Valarie. She was also the gayest person in Harry's life!! Jennifer tells her what to get, and also to bring a transport bed so that they can move Harry. Jennifer then tells her monkey, no duh!! Harry tries to hold back a giggle at that, because it's how he’d respond to Jennifer all of the time for medicine. 

Louis looks so confused, and so does Nathaniel, so does Valarie. Harry just giggles. Jennifer hangs up her phone. 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel says “Jennifer, why are you trying to steal my patient that I'm treating?” Jennifer raises both eyebrows and says “says the idiot who told me there was absolutely nothing wrong with Harry, that everything sounded completely normal to him.” Jennifer rolls her eyes. Harry looks surprised. Jennifer says “turns out, my second husband, who isn't a doctor, is smarter than my husband who is a doctor.” Valarie gasps and says “oh my god!! I knew it!! You're gay!!” 

Harry's pov:

Harry realizes Jennifer distracted Nathaniel and Louis so that she could talk to him quietly. Jennifer quietly lets him know that he's having an allergic reaction, mixed with panic attack, mixed with his asthma just reacting to all of that. Harry nods his head. Jennifer quietly tells him what Kelsey is bringing there and that their transport beds have oxygen tanks right on them. Harry calms down pretty quickly.

Liam's pov:

The door to the office opens and a lady pulls a very wide hospital bed into the office with piles of stuff, plus teddy bears galore. There's another lady helping to push the bed in. She thanks her and she offers to get the next door. She glances around and says “are any of you with Harry Styles?” They all look surprised and they all raise their hands. She says “oh boy, alright.” She takes the bed full of stuff to the other door and goes into the back. Liam follows her. The girl says “sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the lobby.” Liam refuses, especially if there's something wrong with Harry. Liam holds the door open and the second lady leaves. Liam follows her into the hallway. As soon as the door shuts behind him, the nurse says “I'm Kelsey, I work with Harry's asthma specialist, Jennifer. He's got severe anxiety and asthma, he can't handle too many people in a room either.” Liam says “I’m Liam, are you absolutely sure?” Kelsey says “I’ll tell Harry that you were worried, and if he wants you, I’ll come get you.” Liam thanks her very much and goes back into the lobby quickly.

Harry's pov:

Kelsey finds them and quickly brings in the transport bed. Her arrival shuts the three of them, who are super distracted trying to figure out Nathaniel's love life, up instantly. Nathaniel gets very upset that she's taking over. Jennifer gets upset and says “hallway!!” Nathaniel gasps in shock and protests. Jennifer looks at his nurse and says “please escort my husband out of the room, he's trying to intervene.” She smirks and says “yes ma’am.” Valarie and Nathaniel leave the room. Louis steps in to try to interfere. Jennifer calmly explains to Louis that Harry's having an allergic reaction, and that his reactions are a typical of allergic reactions. He’s allergic to most perfumes, all men's hygiene products, most scented soaps and that doesn't even include other allergens!!!! And that when his body figures out there's an allergic reaction, it goes straight to affecting his lungs and breathing. 

Louis nods his head and trusts her pretty instantly. Jennifer and Kelsey get Harry set with albuterol, as well as atrovan through the oxygen tank on the bed. Louis is surprised to learn that it's an actual monkey design on the mask. Jennifer takes the teddy bears from Harry and mumbles about them not having hypo allergenic stuffed teddy bears like all of his stuffed animals back home, that can be washed. Harry nods his head and pouts epically. Jennifer puts the stethoscope in her pocket again. Harry peaks at Louis and snuggles into his arms too. Louis smiles softly.

Kelsey opens the pills and gives him the little box of juice with a straw. Harry grins, it's his favorite flavor too, fruit punch. Harry takes all of the pills and the juice. Jennifer asks if Harry's got any clothes on underneath the robe. Harry blushes and shakes his head no. Jennifer asks Louis to grab Harry's panties for her. Louis looks surprised and confused. Harry's eyes bug out at her. Kelsey grins and grabs them. Harry thanks her with his eyes. She just smiles softly and nods her head. Harry moves, so that his legs are on the side of the bed and is so glad to have his panties back. Harry takes off the sheets and quickly puts them on. Kelsey gives him his favorite color, hot pink, hospital pants. 

Harry grins wide and puts them on quickly. Harry pulls both of them up before taking off the ugly robe gown that leaves him very exposed. Jennifer helps him put on the top since it's different than what he's used to. Harry loves that it's like a real robe and that it's all hot pink too. Harry's body starts to finally catch up and he feels mentally exhausted from everything. He didn't even notice the asthma attack was happening, until he physically couldn't talk near the sink. Then he could talk again, but very little.

Louis’ pov:

Harry shuts his eyes while he's standing up. Jennifer and the nurse quickly move the head rest up, move the heart monitor to the end of the bed, and hold the stuffed teddy bears. Jennifer gently wakes Harry up and tells him he can crash on the bed. Harry agrees and lies down on the bed, fully exhausted looking. Jennifer gently rubs Harry's hand and puts the heart monitor’s stickers on his chest, as well as the pulse ox on Harry's finger. 

Jennifer puts both stuffed animals into Harry's arms, and puts up the bed rails. Jennifer asks Louis to grab anything that they brought. Louis makes sure he has his phone, makes sure Harry's phone is in his pants and then grabs his shirt too. Kelsey puts the pillow down near Harry's knees at the side of the bed. Jennifer attaches the heart monitor to the bed, securely. Jennifer checks the glove boxes to see if any of them have stuff in it, probably allergens. They all do. Jennifer washes her hands throughly, twice, after touching just the boxes. Jennifer folds up Harry's clothes to put on the bed with him too. Louis thanks her. Jennifer raises up the bed and unlocks the breaks. Louis asks where they're going. Jennifer says “my side of the hospital.” Jennifer says “was there anyone in the lobby?” Kelsey says “yes, lots of people, all with Harry.” Jennifer says “okay.” Kelsey says “Liam also wanted to come back here, but I didn't know how many were already in here and what state Harry was in. Didn't say anything due to the gown being on Harry.” Jennifer says “very smart call.” Kelsey grins and says “thanks.”

Louis just holds Harry's hand. Nathaniel tries to stop them one more time. Jennifer says “don't make me call Ryan!!!” Nathaniel's eyes go wide and he squeals, begging her not to. Jennifer says “too late, I texted him.” Nathaniel says “you wouldn't…”. Jennifer says “oh, I did.”

They open the door. Louis sees someone who is clearly an alpha, smirking at Nathaniel and says “surprise!” Nathaniel looks absolutely shocked. He smirks. Jennifer glares and says “move it or loose it, we’re trying to move a patient.” The guy says “go for it ladies.”

Nathaniel tries to throw a fit again. The guy, who is shorter than Nathaniel, is able to push the man back and into the back area. Nathaniel's eyes are wide and he's blushing so hard. 

Louis says “oh my god, I thought you were a beta.” The other guy laughs his head off, and says “I'm Ryan.” Louis says “Louis.” The guy says “no, this one’s an omega, now if you’ll excuse me, I promised our three wives some naughty sex tapes, and this ones schedule is cleared the rest of the day, so we have to go.” Nathaniel squeals that he's embarrassing him. Ryan retorts back “you love to be publicly humiliated!! Don't even lie to me.” Louis just bursts into laughter. Louis says “how many omegas to alphas?” Ryan smirks and says “two alphas, to three omegas.” Ryan shuts the door. Valarie walks out blushing because she's just going to go home, since she's been given off the rest of the day by Ryan. She leaves very quickly.

Jennifer recognizes all of them. Liam says “oh thank god, it's you.” Jennifer says “did you two not trust Nathaniel?” They both nod their heads. Jennifer frowns, bites her lips a bit and makes a face. Jennifer says “I’ll talk to you two later, in private. If needed, I can call the other alpha.” Jenifer smirks. Kelsey says “her name is, Sharpay.” 

Louis looks absolutely surprised. Jennifer says “she travels a few times a year.” Lucas jumps up and down to get everyone's attention on him. Jennifer says “yes?” Lucas points to Harry and says “where the heck did he get this from?!” Jennifer grins and says “my office.” Kelsey says “I picked it out.” Harry grins.

Harry points to Liam. Liam looks surprised and says “me?” Jennifer says “he can't talk, so just come closer.” Liam moves closer. Harry smirks, wiggles his eyebrows at Louis and then hugs Liam. Harry lets go of Liam. Liam says “what was that for?” Jennifer smiles and says “probably a thank you hug, for being worried about him.” Harry shakes his head no. Jennifer hums and whispers something to him. Harry gasps, grins and writes something on her hand. Jennifer giggles and says “whatever you want sweetie.” Harry writes something else on her palm with his finger. Jennifer grins and says “okay.” Jennifer says “Liam?” Liam says “yes?” Jennifer says “would you be okay with riding with Harry?” Liam smiles and says “of course.” Harry is surprised that Liam's okay with it, but then grins wider because he's totally going to make Louis jealous again. Jennifer puts the breaks on the bed, lowers the bed and then they lower both bed rails. Harry's surprised that they can adjust things enough to get Liam right behind Harry on the bed. Harry grins as soon as he's being held by Liam on the bed. Kelsey and Jennifer put all of the rails back up, raise the bed and then take off the breaks. Jennifer has all of them follow them.

Jennifer says “not all of you are going to fit on the transport elevator, so maybe two of you can come with us. Liam doesn't count since he's on the bed with Harry.” They all understand. Louis says “I'm for sure going with Harry, so maybe one of you can come this time.” They agree quickly. Jennifer says “meet us on the floor that connects to the hospital. It’ll say bridge to hospital in the elevator.” They all agree. Lucas goes with them first. Harry grins and captures Lucas’ hand. Lucas squeals in delight and says “I thought you were asleep.” Harry giggles and shakes his head no. Lucas grins wider. Jennifer whispers to Liam as well as Harry “all hands inside the bed at all times.” They giggle. Liam holds Harry's hands then. Harry makes Liam let go and hugs the teddy bear. Liam gets the message and holds Harry too. Harry grins and leans into Liam more.

Normal pov:

Kevin, Matthew, Alanna, Pamela, Fredrick, Edward, Madison, Shawn, Mallory and Sidney leave at 10:30 and get to the hospital around 10:40 with the camera crew. They're filming them at the desk, asking if they can visit with the other boys as well as girls. The lady calls up to the family center that Louis is at. The lady says “okay, I’ll tell them.” The lady frowns, hangs up and says “um, none of the people who you are looking for, are at the family center, they all left around 8:45.” Sidney, Mallory and Madison are surprised. Shawn causes a scene, saying that they have to find them, they couldn't have just disappeared!!! The nurse calls up to where Prince William is on lock down, and is even more stunned. She says “um William is not there either.” Shawn freaks out more and by now, random people in the area are video taping them. Quite a few are taking photos and calling Shawn's name.

Zayn’s pov:

Jennifer is correct, the elevator has a label to tell them what floor to go to, it's the second floor. 

On the second floor, they wait by the main elevators. Louis calls Zayn's name. They all go straight to the middle hallway and sigh in relief. Louis giggles and says “hi.” They all head towards the main part of the hospital. They form a big group right behind the bed. 

Louis decides to have Niall and Zayn go with them in the next elevator. Harry grips onto Lucas and Louis tightly. Louis shuts up instantly and says “never mind.” Jennifer and Kelsey lead them to a big elevator area. Kelsey flashes the badge. They all ask where they should go. Kelsey says “have patience, this elevator is a lot larger, not all of you will fit though.” Louis says “Sabrina, Annabelle, come with us.” They both nod their heads and stand with Lucas. Niall and Zayn stand with Abigail. 

Kelsey has the three of them come into the elevator first and has the door held open. Jennifer pushes the bed into the elevator with Kelsey's help. They all fit, which is shocking. They all are taken to floor number three. It's the floor all of them recognize, because it's the main floor. They all calm down. Once they're off of the elevator, they start moving down the hallway, towards the desk area. 

Someone spots Louis, yells Prince William and takes pictures of them instantly. Jennifer and Kelsey ask the person to please back up, they're trying to transport a patient. They stop taking pictures and move out of the way. Jennifer thanks them very much. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer apologizes that they have to go so far, but this is the only way to the other building. They understand. Jennifer and Kelsey lead them straight towards the visitors desk area, and past it. Harry sees the others who left as well as more people from the palace, plus a camera crew. Harry shuts his eyes. Harry holds onto Jennifer to get her attention, it works because she rubs his shoulder and whispers into his ear “it's alright, read this upcoming sign, it's above the doorway on both sides.” Harry nods his head. Liam and Harry see it at the same time, Harry gasps. Anxiety, CPTSD and PTSD. Harry finally understands why she moved away from him with the next sign she points out while telling them what it says. 

Kevin’s pov:

Kevin notices the group and makes eye contact with Zayn. Zayn just motions them forward, because they're trying to keep up with the doctors who are with Harry. 

They rush to catch up to the big group. The one lady notices them and clearly draws the attention of them to the other woman. She says something to Louis. Louis says “Zayn.” They all stop because the bed stopped. Zayn goes up to Louis.

Zayn’s pov:

Zayn walks over to Louis and reads the signs as he passes. Zayn says “yeah?” Louis says “not everyone can come with us in the elevator, Liam's stuck up there.” Jennifer says “main elevators are right there, we have to go father down to the staff ones.” Zayn says “okay.” Louis says “Lucas and Sidney. Liam looks surprised and says “no, bad idea, we’ve already got Harry.” Lucas and Sidney walk over. Louis says “look loves, we’ve gotta go pretty far down, will you two be okay with everyone else?” They both will be fine. Louis says “excellent.” Louis, Harry, Liam, Jennifer and the nurse start to move quickly again.

Zayn sighs and has everyone clear over to one side of the area so that they're not blocking everyone. Edward whistles. Everyone shuts up. 

Zayn says “thank you.” Annabelle gasps, squeals and takes off running towards a stranger. The stranger and Annabelle hug each other. Kevin offers to grab her. Zayn says “no, let her be. Now, it's impossible for all of us to get on one elevator, so we’re probably going to have to divide up. We’re not splitting up at all, I need to figure out where we are going once we get on the floor, but I’ve already been told the number. Again, we’re not going to all fit on the elevator, so the first group, find a spot to wait by the elevators that's not blocking the entire area.” They all agree. 

Zayn goes over to the lady. She smiles and says “hi.” Zayn smiles, and says “hi, who are you?” She says “Sharpay, what's your name?” Zayn says “hi Sharpay, I'm Zayn.” Shapray and Annabelle finally let go. Sharpay says “alright, I'm actually meeting someone sweetheart.” Annabelle pouts and says “but I was supposed to see you this month and now I won't because of the selection.” Sharpay says “hun, well you're still on the schedule I think, I’d have to check what day.” Zayn says “well Louis and Liam are both with Harry right now, maybe one of them could bring Annabelle over to your office to get the appointment information?” Sharpay says “of course, that's a very good idea. I'm on the fifth floor, omega health care center.” Zayn smiles and says “alright, that's great, I’ll let Louis and Liam know.” Sharpay smiles and says “okay, thank you Zayn.” Zayn smiles and says “no problem.” Zayn and Annabelle go back to the group, then Zayn leads them to the elevators.

Zayn counts how many are there. Kevin, Matthew, Alanna, Pamela, Fredrick, Edward, Madison, Shawn, Mallory, Sidney, Sabrina, Lucas, Niall, Annabelle, Abigail, and Zayn, plus the two people on camera duty. 

Zayn decides three groups of six is perfect and says “alright, camera crew, go with Matthew, Alanna, Pamela and Kevin.” Zayn counts one, two, three, four, five, six, as they go in. Zayn has to choose wisely with the next group. Zayn says “Sidney, Niall, me, Sabrina, Lucas, and Abigail, next elevator. Shawn, Fredrick, Edward, Madison, Mallory and Annabelle, last one.”

Zayn's group goes on the second elevator when it arrives and then they all wait in the hallway for the rest. The last group gets there. Zayn checks the directory to see where Jennifer is and then finds the sign pointing to their office.

Zayn grins and leads everyone that way. Zayn finds the staff elevator and points it out. Zayn says “we weren't good enough to ride in that elevator.” The camera crew shows it and then security catches up to them finally.

There's more signs on the walls. Zayn reads one that he didn't see on the first floor. The sign says “attention all staff, no stethoscopes around your necks whatsoever under any circumstances. Please put them in pockets or hold in a way that is not threatening to patients. Thank you- Anxiety, PTSD, and CPTSD staff. Zayn leads the way to Jennifer's office.

Harry's pov:

They take Harry to Jennifer's office. Jennifer and Louis are talking quietly next to him, they seem to be on the same page as far as what to do with everyone else, especially since Louis noticed the camera crew for the selection with the newest arrivals. They're also on the same page with Harry's anxiety. 

They take Harry and Liam on the bed into the office. Jennifer rubs Harry's arm and says “do you want to see the room before you decide if Liam can stay with you?” Harry looks surprised to hear that and agrees, curious as to what she means. Her office back in homes chapel was already amazing, there's no way she could’ve improved things even more. They take them into the back and lead the way to a room.

In the room, Harry's surprised to see a real bed, that's about the size of a queen bed. Jennifer moves the head rest of the regular bed up so that Harry can still be sitting up and she lowers it all of the way down. Harry's surprised, because it just goes down a little bit. Jennifer locks the breaks on the transport bed, lowers it and then lowers the bed rail. Jennifer and Kelsey help Harry move with the mask still on him as well as the heart monitor.

Harry moves and the bed is so comfortable that he's able to fall asleep pretty quickly in exhaustion. 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer runs her hand through Harry's hair and lets Louis know that Harry does better with stethoscopes if he can listen to someone else, he also is just less anxious in general being held in someone's arms. Louis understands and asks if he could sit on the bed with Harry right now. Jennifer smiles and tells him that's absolutely fine with her. Louis crawls onto the other side of the bed and lies back with Harry. Jennifer takes the mask off of Harry's face once it's done. Kelsey turns off the tank that's on the bed and gives Jennifer the other end of the hose. Jennifer thanks her and connects it to an oxygen nozzle above the bed, before hanging up the mask. Jennifer puts the heart monitor on the table next to the bed and puts both of the teddy bears near Harry. Liam smiles and moves off of the bed finally. Jennifer moves and Liam moves out of the way of the bed. Kelsey unlocks the breaks to take the bed out of the room and says “Liam, I could show you the way back to the lobby if you’d like.” Liam says “sure, that would be great.” Kelsey says “give me a second to put this bed away first.” Liam says “that's fine, take your time.” Kelsey leaves the room. 

Jennifer explains to them that Harry's breathing is pretty bad, and that he's probably going to sleep for quite some time. Louis understands and asks what he should do, since he should really be getting back to the babies. Jennifer knows that, but right now, she's worried about Harry. Louis tells her that he is too, but he seriously should go back to them. Jennifer smiles, nods her head and understands that he needs to check on them, so maybe Liam could handle being with Harry for a while. Liam is totally fine with that and grins. Louis thanks them both and says “I’ll tell everyone that Liam's back here.” Jennifer says “and that they should stay out there, please.” Louis says “got it.”

Kelsey returns and says “sorry about that.” Louis says “it's fine, I'm actually going to go check on someone else, so Liam's going to stay here with Harry.” Kelsey says “okay, that's fine.” Louis says “will you be okay?” Liam smiles and says “we’ll be good, you go to the kids. Maybe send one of the others in here, just to be able to reassure everyone else.” Louis says “good point.”

Kelsey helps him back to the lobby. Louis is relieved to see that they're all waiting there. They all stand up. Louis says “everyone sit back down” and they all sit back down. Louis says “Zayn, come here.” Zayn goes with Louis into the back. Louis shuts the door. Louis explains that he really needs to go check on the kids, but Harry needs him too. 

Zayn says “okay, how can I help?” Louis says quietly “Harry's very afraid of medical equipment, and medical professionals. Harry really trusts Jennifer, but Harry still needs someone that isn't Jennifer there to hold him. Harry really only wanted Lucas, Niall, Liam and you to begin with, so that's the only people I'm comfortable grabbing. Liam is already with him, I just don't know if one of you is enough to make up for me.” Zayn says “okay, yeah, no, I get it.”

Zayn opens the door and says “Ni and Lucas?” They both rush over and Zayn shuts the door to the hallway again. Louis says “Liam is with Harry right now, alright?” They both sigh in relief. Louis says quietly “Harry's afraid of medical equipment and medical professionals, even though he trusts Jennifer a lot, he still needs someone to just be with him. Liam isn't going to be enough to replace me though.” Lucas says “what can we do?” Louis says “can you three just take turns being in there with Harry as well as Liam?” They can do that. Niall chooses to go first and starts walking father into the office. Kelsey stops him and says “where are you going?” Niall grins and says “hi, I'm Niall, I'm Harry's friend.” Kelsey smiles and says “hi Niall, I'm Kelsey.” Kelsey takes Niall father down and around the corner. 

Louis, Zayn and Lucas go back into the lobby. Louis says “alright, so the room that Harry's in is not that big. Unfortunately there's not much space for other people to sit either, plus I think it's just boring chairs, when out here is quite fancy with couches.” Louis didn't even notice that until now. Louis says “wow, just fancy as fuck.” They all laugh. Louis grins and says “just so everyone's aware, I was never with all of you, got it?” They all gasp. Louis says “I'm still in lockdown technically, so I have to go back to my lockdown.” They all crack up and Kevin says “you’re such a rebel.” Louis smirks and says “alright, I’ve barely filled Zayn in on what's going on, but he does have permission to go back there as well as Niall and Lucas. Liam's in charge.” Louis leaves the office. 

Zayn's pov:

Zayn isn't surprised that Louis left Liam in charge. Zayn snorts and says “well, I'm going to go speak to Liam, Lucas, want to come see Harry with me?” Lucas grins and says “I’d love to!!” Lucas and Zayn go into the back.

The lady at the desk says “you two, stop!” They both gulp and back up. The door opens and Kelsey says “where do you both think you are going?” Zayn says “Louis said that we were allowed back to be with Harry.” Kelsey hums and says “what's your names?” Zayn gulps and says “I’m Zayn and this is Lucas.” Kelsey says “let me check with Harry, yes?” Zayn says “that's fine.” Kelsey smiles politely and leaves the lobby. 

Kelsey returns and says “Niall vouched for you both, follow me.” They thank her very much. In the hallway, Kelsey says “I'm Kelsey, by the way.” Zayn says “hi.” Lucas grins and says “hi, I like your choices of color for gowns.” Kelsey grins and says “thank you, should see my rainbow.” Lucas says “your rainbow?” Kelsey says “it's not actually mine, it's really for the whole office, but I designed it and I prefer to keep it perfect. Hands off signs don't work, I’ve already tried that, so now it's completely hidden.”

Lucas says “can we see it?” Kelsey hums and says “that depends, do either of you have anxiety at all?” Lucas blushes and says “yes.” Zayn says “yeah.” Kelsey says “specifically anxiety with medical offices, medical professionals and or medical equipment?” Lucas says “yes to all of those, for me.” Zayn blushes and whispers “yeah, white coats really freak me out.” Kelsey says “then it's not a good idea, because it's a rainbow of stetheys!!” Lucas gasps and says “stetheys?! What's a stethey?” 

Kelsey says “sorry, it's a nickname we use, I'm not sure if you noticed on the way here, this building is for anxiety, cptsd, and ptsd. Jennifer's been taking care of all varieties of children, teenagers and adults with anxiety for quite some time. We’ve learned that some people can feel triggered, by the large words. So we just say stetheys instead of stethoscopes.” 

Zayn shivers at the word and whimpers. Kelsey comforts Zayn and Lucas too. Kelsey shows them that none of their rooms have any equipment in them, except for pulse oxys, and some of the rooms have nebbys. Lucas is shocked. Kelsey says “now there is a heart monitor on Harry, just a fair warning, but it's not hurting him.” Lucas says “I hate heart monitors, they beep and scare me.” Kelsey says “guess what?” Lucas says “what?” Kelsey smiles and says “ours are special, they've got a blue tooth option, Harry doesn't like the beeps either, so the one on him is connected to a tablet.” Lucas gasps, hugs her and says “oh my god, I used to have asthma, but I grown out of it twice now. And this office would’ve been perfect for me when I had it.” Kelsey freezes in her tracks and says “you grew out of asthma?” 

Lucas grins and says “that's what papa plus daddy told me, that I must’ve grown out of it again because I stopped having attacks all of the time. Momma said I didn't even need my medicine here since I grew out of it again.” Kelsey frowns deeply and leads them to Harry's room. Jennifer smiles, from the bed at them. 

Niall is snuggled between Harry and Liam on the bed. Lucas and Zayn sit down in the two chairs, right near Liam. Kelsey smiles and says “Jennifer?” Jennifer smiles and says “yes Kelsey?” Kelsey says “just so you’re aware, Zayn, Lucas and Niall, all have different levels of anxiety with equipment, medical professionals and medical offices. Zayn gets shaky around coats too.” Jennifer thanks her very much for the information and says “where are you three okay with equipment being?” Lucas gulps and says “what do you mean?” Jennifer says “can you handle it on a person as long as it's hidden or does it have to be visible to you in a more non threatening way?” Lucas spits out “has to be in my lap, that way I'm in control of it.” Jennifer says “okay, alright, thank you for letting me know.” Lucas says quickly “and I need to see everywhere on your person where you could possibly hide one!!” Kelsey shows Lucas that she has none. Lucas calms down. Jennifer says “Niall and Zayn?” Zayn gulps and says “anywhere but visible.” Jennifer hums and says “very different than Lucas clearly. Niall?” Niall blushes and says “I don't know, I’ve never been given that much control around medical equipment even though that's what really scares me. Me mum is a doctor, and she's the one that discovered my problems with equipment at home.” Jennifer nods her head and says “Liam?” Liam says “yeah?” Jennifer says “do you have anxiety at all?” Liam's face and neck turn bright red.

Liam's pov:

Liam feels sweat and panic, he’s never admitted it to anyone in his entire life. Only mum, dad, his sisters, his octor William and Lauren, know these secrets. Jennifer says “Liam honey?” Liam hides behind Harry's neck. Jennifer says “Liam, honey, I need you to be honest with me, alright?” Liam peaks and says “okay.” Jennifer rubs his arm from across the bed and says “Liam, if you have anxiety with medical equipment, I need to know, that way we’re not putting any of you in a dangerous position of going into a head space.” 

Liam says “okay.” Liam breathes deeply and says “I don't go into the head spaces as often anymore, but my parents used to have to drive all of the way from Wolverhampton to London so that I could see someone that could handle my anxiety.” Jennifer says “who did you see?” Liam grins and says “octor William.” Liam blushes so hard because he said it out loud, and then spits out more extremely embarrassing words “never had stetheys out, always hidden in pocket and um um.” Liam blushes even more because now he's mumbling, but Jennifer's keeping him encouraged by rubbing his arm still and just listening without making fun of him. Liam shivers and whispers “hate coats too.” Jennifer whispers “okay honey.”

Harry's pov:

Harry wakes up during Liam's confessions to Jennifer, but doesn't move at all. Niall moves, holds Liam and kisses his neck. Niall says “you’ve been acting too brave mister Lee-yum, I think you should tell Lou Lou, don't you babe?” Liam whimpers and says “no, it's my secrets NiNi, and I’ve never told anyone else. I’ve got more too.” Niall says “okay, okay, we’ll keep it a secret LiLi.” Liam whispers “I was born with a scar on my kidney, and it magically healed it self when I turned seventeen.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “that's really good pumpkin, okay?” Liam sighs in relief and whispers “okay.” Jennifer whispers “nothing to be ashamed of Liam, alright? And thank you all so so much, for being honest with me. I promise I won't tell Louis or Harry any of your secrets, or anyone else.” They all sigh in relief. 

Jennifer says “now, I need to be completely honest with you all, especially you Lucas.” Lucas whimpers and says “wait, more confessions first.” Jennifer says “okay, alright.” Lucas says “I’ve never encountered white coats before until visiting Louis here at the hospital.” Jennifer looks absolutely surprised and says “really?” Lucas nods his head and says “I used to see William Mos-Vitz-Ca too, but then they stopped even trying to have him check me cause he’d rarely even try.” Jennifer says “do you remember much from when you saw him?” Lucas nods his head and says “yes, used to sit with my other siblings in the play room with Lauren.” Jennifer says “really?” Lucas grins and says “yep!! Drove 8 hours to get there sometimes.” 

Jennifer says “wow, that's far.” Lucas grins and says “I had asthma at the time though, and then daddy got recommendations for Nathaniel.” Jennifer hums and says “is that someone else?” Lucas nods his head and pouts “but his office had stupid rules, only mum and dad could be with me there.” Jennifer says “wait….what do you mean by you had asthma?” Jennifer turns her attention from comforting Liam to holding Lucas’ hand. Jennifer keeps one by his hand still, probably incase he wakes up. Lucas grins and says “I grew out of it, twice!” Jennifer gasps. Kelsey says “can I go smack Nathaniel across the face right now?!” Jennifer says “Kelsey, if you hit Nathaniel, you’ll get in trouble with Ryan.” Kelsey says “I’m aware of that, but right now, I'm blaming him because there's no way William Mos-Vitz-Ca would’ve said that.” Lucas grins and says “yes, he did tell me I must’ve grown out of it!! Because I stopped having attacks at 16 and then they came back two years ago, so they took me to Nicole. And guess what?” Jennifer says “what?” Lucas says “she works out here now!!” Lucas pouts at that and says “she didn't tell me I grew out of it again, daddy told me that.” Jennifer hums and says “well someone needs to have a chat with your daddy about asthma.” Lucas grins, giggles and says “no, I don't think so. My sisters, I'm a triplet, they’ve got asthma too, so he knows a lot.” Kelsey says “I can't keep biting my tongue so I have to leave the room, I'm sorry Jennifer.” Jennifer says “that's alright Kelsey, please do whatever you need.” Kelsey leaves the room quickly and mutters curses at Nathaniel.

Harry holds back giggles and snickers, but then taps Jennifer's hand. Jennifer says “hi Harry.” Harry opens his eyes, and looks around. Harry looks at her and grins. Harry yawns and stretches his arms out. Harry looks around for his white boards. Jennifer grabs them from the drawer along with markers. Jennifer turns her attention to Harry for a bit since he can't talk.

Lucas says “Jennifer, you left me hanging!!” Jennifer says “I'm sorry Lucas, but Harry woke up and I have to make sure Harry's alright.” Harry writes where did Louis go? Jennifer writes he went to go check on the babies, said he’d be back. None of them will be allowed to be your trusted person, they all have too severe of anxiety. Now I have to explain to Lucas that he can't just grow out of asthma, possibly will have to explain that to his parents too. 

Lucas’ pov:

Jennifer says “Lucas?” Lucas says “yeah?” Jennifer says “I treat asthma, just so you know.” Lucas grins and then pouts epically. Lucas says “but I actually like you, so this isn't fair!! Because I grew out of asthma, so there for I wouldn't be able to see you.” Jennifer says “I was letting you know, so that the next things I tell you make a little bit more sense, alright?” Lucas tilts his head, suspiciously and says “alright?”

Jennifer sighs and says “do you remember what asthma is?” Lucas says “it's what I grew out of, but yes. It's asthma attacks and signs are orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink and red.” Jennifer says “okay, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say, it.” Lucas folds his arms close to his chest. Jennifer says “it's possible to get complete control over asthma, but it's not possible for you to grow out of it. That's a very very common misconception about asthma, and often leads to major hospitalization due to not being cautious about asthma triggers. How long have you been completely under control?” 

Lucas grins and says “I haven't needed any of my medicines since February. I even went back to Nicole, before the selection and she said I seemed like I was doing amazing!!” Jennifer says “really?” Lucas grins and says “yep, can ask her yourself.” Jennifer smiles and says “I will.” Lucas frowns and says “I don't believe you that I didn't grow out of asthma, because I did.” 

Jennifer says “I'm just letting you know, because I don't know your history with asthma attacks, and I just don't want one to sneak up on you.” Lucas says “oh, alright.” Jennifer says “you don't have to believe me, I was just letting you know that from what I know, they always sneak up whenever you're the least prepared for it.” Lucas says “oh, so like with no mommy around?” 

Jennifer says “do you need her for asthma attacks?” Lucas nods his head and whispers “or Rissa and Lissa.” Jennifer hums and says “your triplets?” Lucas grins and says “yes!! My 2/3rds in life.” Jennifer says “alright, well yes, them not being here if you had one would probably make it very hard on you.” Lucas agrees instantly, because he needs all four of them with most medical professionals. 

Jennifer says “can I be honest with you now?” Lucas says “yes please.” Jennifer says “I need you to know that I understand what you were telling me earlier, but I can't do that for you once I tell you.” Lucas looks confused. Jennifer says “there is something on my person that you are scared of, but it has to stay on my person. I can’t tell you exactly why though, but it has to stay on my person right where it is at this moment. Is that alright?” Lucas gasps and says “no!! I need any stethoscopes in my hands in my lap, so if you have that on your person, I need it in my lap.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry's heart drops at that, and the panic rises in his body. The heart monitor doesn't make any noises, which isn't good for Harry. Harry grabs onto her sleeve to get her attention, it works and she turns her attention to Harry. Jennifer looks over at the heart monitor, and whispers “Harry, it's okay, I'm right here.” Jennifer gives him the board, the marker and moves so that she's right next to him, holding his hands. Harry writes Lou, Lou, need Lou, why did he leave me?!! Jennifer grabs something next to the bed and hits a button. Kelsey says “yes?” Jennifer says “can you come here please Kelsey?” Kelsey says “sure, coming right now.” Kelsey walks into the room and says “yes?” Jennifer grabs another board and writes they all have anxiety just like you, and Lucas isn't okay with giving control to anyone but himself. Harry frowns deeply at that and writes out, I want him out, please. And I want mum, please. Jennifer says “okay, alright, we’ll call her right now, alright?” Harry writes okay, thank you. Jennifer says “Lucas doesn't feel completely safe, and Harry's not feeling safe with Lucas in here.” Kelsey says “alright. Lucas honey, I’ll take you back to the lobby.” Lucas says “I’m not leaving!! KEVIN!!! HELP ME!!!” Kelsey sighs and opens the door to the room.

Kevin’s pov:

Kevin hears Lucas screaming for help from the lobby and rushes into the back to find Lucas. Kevin says “where are you!?” Lucas yells “in here!!!” A lady pokes her head out of a room. Kevin rushes over and into the room. Kevin hugs Lucas tightly and says “come on, let's get you out of here, okay?” Lucas says “okay.” Kevin gets Lucas to stand up and carries him out of the room. 

Kevin carries Lucas right back out into the lobby, Lucas just cries and sobs, calling her a liar and an evil person. Kevin suggests he call one of their parents. Lucas agrees instantly and calms down before calling their dad.

Louis’ pov:

Louis heads to the NICU, all by himself. Louis finally gets back to the kids and sanitizes his hands since he's been in every part of the hospital today.

Savannah is surprised to see him without the others. Louis apologizes for being gone so long. Savannah tells him it's not a problem, the kids are alright, they’re all doing good. Savannah offers to give him a beeper instead of relying on the hospital system. Louis asks what she means. Savannah shows him a pager and says “this.” Louis sits down and talks to her in private about what happened with Harry. Savannah is surprised that Harry's got that severe of allergies, and asthma. Louis was too, and Nathaniel was pretty surprised as well. Louis thought Nathaniel knew everything about Harry, but obviously he didn't. 

Savannah explains that Jennifer does a lot, and she felt she constantly needed to be there for Melanie, as well as Louis. Savannah doesn't know what's going on, but she's pretty sure she’ll hear something soon enough from Jennifer. Louis is worried that Harry needs to be hospitalized. Savannah isn't surprised, and lets Louis know that she's aware of his kids and she wouldn't keep Harry overnight unless she felt it was medically necessary. Savannah isn't that worried, she promises that her or Nicole will be there a lot. Savannah could always get more help from other NICU doctors, or even Jennifer's co worker to help with the babies if needed. Savannah also isn't that worried, because before Louis knows it, which is coming quickly, the first four will be 15 weeks old and probably ready to bust out of there. Louis’ surprised, but then realizes that's in like 6 weeks. Savannah smiles and says “so that's when they’d really need you. Right now, we’ve got them. I’ll page you or call you.” Savanah writes down her desk number and promises to ask Jennifer for Harry's room number if he does get hospitalized. In the mean time, she highly suggests informing his mother, that he's needed there tonight. 

Louis informs his mother in the family center and she freaks out. Louis promises that he can go live from the NICU on Friday if needed, but he thought the live eviction was already canceled on Tuesday. She calms down quickly, she forgot and asks why the sudden big change. Louis explains that Harry's not feeling well and that he's with Jennifer. His mom freaks out more that Harry's not okay. Louis says “he might need to be hospitalized and I can't leave him mum.” Johannah understands and offers to send his sisters there to be with the babies. Louis declines the offer, but thanks her anyway.

Louis returns to the NICU. Savannah asks Louis to stay, just for a little while. Louis agrees instantly and then leaves after she checks Melanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming later this week! I'm going to upload as many as I can to the site tonight, for this story, that way I can update quicker.


	19. Second dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jennifer try to reach Anne. The boys talk. Liam agrees to letting Harry listen to him. Louis arrives back to the office, thinking he and Liam have everything under control. Liam's turn for an epic freak out. Louis discovers all of the boys have fears of equipment and medical professionals. Louis and Harry talk a lot. Jennifer and Harry talk the most. Louis starts to learn the full extent of Harry's anxiety problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading more after I post this one. Hopefully I save them correctly, if not, bonuses for everyone!!

Harry's pov:

Harry's mum doesn't answer Jennifer's call. Jennifer frowns and says “her phone seems like it's off, it went straight to voicemail.” Harry's eyes go wide and he gasps in shock. Harry frowns deeply. Harry writes that's not normal!! Her phone is never off!!! Jennifer rubs his hand and writes I know, I know pumpkin, but you’ve gotta try to stay calm. You're breathing was already really bad at Nathaniel's office, alright? It's barely been a half hour since the first dose ended either, okay? Harry tries to calm down and writes sorry, just freaked out because she always answers for me. Jennifer writes maybe her phone died, we’ll try again in a little bit, alright? Harry writes okay. Jennifer writes we’ll keep trying, we’ll give her more chances, just incase she put it on do not disturb or three in a row. Harry agrees. Kelsey returns and says “what should we do about these three?” Jennifer says “we’re just going to have to wait for Louie, I think they should be okay though.”

Niall says “what's on your person?” Jennifer says “a stethey.” Niall nods his head and says “I personally prefer that name, and as long as it's hidden, we’re cool.” Liam says “I don't mind them at all.” Zayn says “also cool with me, as long as it stays hidden and with you.” Harry pouts and writes Leeyum? Harry shows him the board. Liam says “yeah?” 

Harry pouts harder and writes since you don't mind stetheys, is it alright if the second one I need goes on you? Liam smiles and says “I wouldn't mind at all, why?” Harry writes really?! Jennifer says “I don't know sweetie, I don't think he’d truly be okay with what your mum does for you.” Harry pouts and writes do you trust me? Liam writes yes! Harry writes then could I listen to you with a stethey? Liam looks surprised and writes wait, what? Harry writes, well technically Jennifer moves it for me, because I like to be able to hold someone's hands too, and I don't trust anyone but Jennifer with using one on me, so that's why Jennifer just usually moves both when I'm with mum. 

Liam grins and writes I’d be honored to help Harry. Jennifer writes Harry? Harry writes yeah? Jennifer writes I don't want to trigger Liam at all. Liam says “I promise you won’t though, I'm really okay with them now.” Harry grins and writes okay. Jennifer says “alright, I’ll be back.” Liam says “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room. Niall says “wait is she going to check you, Harry?” Harry smirks and nods his head. Niall giggles and says “two stetheys?” Harry writes yes! It helps me to listen to someone else, she's already tried having me listen to myself to try to help, but I couldn't handle two stetheys on me. Niall gasps and says “you’re brave Harry.” Harry smiles and writes thanks Niall.

Louis’ pov:

Louis arrives back to Jennifer’s office and the camera is rolling, with Lucas in Kevin’s lap. Louis says “hi.” They all gasp in shock and say “William.” Louis says “what happened love?” Lucas moves right out of Kevin’s lap, hugs Louis and says “don't leave me, please, she's a mean person!!” Louis lets go of Lucas and says “love, I have to make sure Harry's okay and then I’ll come talk to you about what happened. Alright?” Lucas says “okay.” Edward says “do you need help?” Louis smiles and says “no, I think everything is fine, I’ve got it all under control with Liam.”

Louis leaves into the back. Kelsey sighs in relief and says “oh thank god, you’re back.” Kelsey takes him right to Harry's room and says “boys.” They all gasp. Liam smirks and says “hi Louie.” Harry frowns deeply and writes something down. Liam promises he's not going anywhere. Harry sighs in relief. Louis sits down and says “hello loves, what's going on?” Niall pats the bed and says “have a seat Louie love, we need to have a chat with you.” Louis says “alright, what's up Nialler?” Niall says “do you have a fear of equipment at all?” Louis says “no, why?” Niall hums and says “fear of coats?” Louis says “no, I don't have any fears when it comes to medical professionals, medical equipment or medical offices, why?” Niall grins and says “just asking you standard questions Louie, that's all.” Harry bursts into giggles at that.

Jennifer walks into the room carrying two stetheys in her hands that are light pink. Liam says “just because Louis’ here now, doesn't mean he gets to do this first.” Harry nods his head and writes yes!! Jennifer sighs and gives into their demands. Louis snorts and says “you two are being awfully demanding.” Jennifer says “no, they're not being demanding at all.” Jennifer smiles and says “I always do this for Harry, right honey?” Harry smirks and nods his head grinning wide. Harry writes yes Louie, besides, think of it as a learning experience, if Liam does well, then you’ll know how to act. If Liam does horrible, well then oops, and Jennifer can say that she told us it was a bad idea, but we insisted on it anyway!!! 

Liam laughs and says “it's true, we are being very insistent.” Louis hums and says “can I sit with you both?” Harry nods his head and smirks. Louis sits down right near Liam's legs. Jennifer smiles and sits down next to Harry. Harry writes are you sure Liam?! Liam says “yes, I'm sure, I’m positive.” Jennifer clearly is giving into their demands, and puts a stethoscope into Harry's ears. Harry looks at Louis expectantly and writes aren't you going to hold my hands, trusted person?! Louis gulps and says “yes Harry, of course I will love.” Harry writes good, and Liam's consenting to this, just so you're aware, you my trusted person, you’ve already consented by becoming my trusted person. Harry smirks. Louis laughs and says “alright, alright, good to know.” Louis holds Harry's hands.

Harry squeezes his hands. Louis is surprised that Liam's going to get to hold the other end of the stethoscope on himself. Harry glares at Jennifer, lets go of Louis and then writes a message only for her. Jennifer sighs and says “I know, but I can't upset Liam like that.” Harry writes something that clearly has Jennifer torn. Jennifer says “okay, alright, we’ll do that.” Harry smirks. Jennifer says “Liam and Louie?” They both say “yes?” Jennifer says “Harry only trusts me or himself to touch the stetheys.” Harry gasps at that and writes something down. Jennifer says “but Harry also prefers to be holding someone's hands because that's what he needs.” Liam gulps and says “oh.” Jennifer says “I’m sorry, you don't have to do this for Harry, Louis is back, and I think he's okay with equipment.” Liam says “it's fine, just yeah, whatever Harry needs.” Louis says “really?” Niall gasps, walks over and says “are you insane?! Louis is here, she's giving you an out Liam, do you need it spelled out even more?” Liam says “oh, but I don't need an out.” Niall and Harry both end up snickering.

Harry holds both of their hands, not trusting either of them. Niall laughs and says “can I hold their other hands?” Harry lights up at that idea and nods his head. Niall holds their other hands. Zayn and Niall hide in eachother too. Niall says dramatically “I can't look!!” 

Louis bursts into laughter and says “chill out lads, it's not even touching any of you, alright?!” They both chill out.

Jennifer moves closer to Harry and says “can I check you?” Harry smiles, nods his head and tells her something. Jennifer thanks Harry, unties the gown and says “Zayn?” Zayn says “yeah?” Jennifer says “can you help me by moving up Liam's shirt a bit?” Liam gasps and says “woah, woah, woah, I didn't know that was part of this.” Harry looks at Liam. Jennifer says “well it's not too late to back out, if you're uncomfortable.” Louis says “Zayn, lift up mine instead love.” Zayn smirks and says “okay, I can do that.” Louis smirks at Harry. Liam says “no, I can handle it, I just wanted to know why, that's all.” Jennifer says “well, I'm putting it directly on Harry, so it's only fair that I put it directly on whoever Harry's listening to.” Harry smirks wider and nods his head. Harry pouts epically. Liam says “you’re right, that's fair Harry.” Zayn giggles and lifts up Liam's shirt just a bit. 

Jennifer's mainly focused on Harry while she puts the stethoscope on Liam's chest, puts one in her ears and then listens to Harry's breathing.

Harry's pov:

Harry looks directly at Jennifer because Liam’s heart is racing and it's making Harry that much more anxious. Jennifer moves both of them at the same time. Liam gasps and his breathing hitches like crazy, Harry gasps in shock, squeals and smirks. Jennifer stops very quickly, takes the one out of her ears first and then gets the one off of Liam as well as out of Harry's ears. Harry huffs, lets go of them both, folds his arms and pouts. Harry writes LIAM, I love you, can I listen to you all of the time?! Liam says “no!! That was a trap, truly, you set me up Harry!!” Harry squeals in delight and writes oh come on Liam!! I’ve NEVER heard anyone react just as bad as me to stetheys, please LiLi? I'm sorry, let me make it up to you. Liam says “you can make it up to me another time, but fucking chirst.” Jennifer scolds both of them and says “that is the last time I’m trusting your judgement Liam, I'm going with my gut when it comes to you from now on.” Liam gasps in shock. Jennifer looks at Harry and says “are you alright love?” Harry shakes his head no. Liam moves off of the bed, blushing so hard. Zayn bursts out laughing at Liam and snickers. Niall smirks and says “next time, trust her you fool.” Liam says “I'm sorry, I felt like I had to, even though she gave me, wait, was that an out?” Jennifer says “when honey?” Liam says “right before, when you asked Zayn to lift my shirt up?” Jennifer says “yes, that was a clear way out, you could’ve let Louis take over for you.” Harry points to the gown. Jennifer gets what's wrong and ties the gown up again. Harry lets go of Liam and Louis, then sits up more. 

Harry moves so that he's facing Jennifer only. Jennifer gives him the one teddy bear and says “Liam, I’m sorry, but I'm not believing your judgement around Harry.” Liam pouts and says “that's fair, you did say you were worried about me and I ignored you.” Jennifer says “can all of you leave for a while now? I think that's the best thing for Liam at this point.” Liam pouts and says “but I’m alright.” Jennifer says “that's good, I’m glad you're okay now, but I need to take care of Harry, he's my priority because he needs me.”

Liam's pov:

Liam finally understands that Jennifer is a medical professional, and that she's right, her first priority is and always will have to be Harry before Liam. Liam is a bit jealous of the way Jennifer moves into comfort Harry for all of them, and does it without even asking Harry. Harry shocks Liam even more by seeming okay with the comfort, calming down really too. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis escorts Liam, Zayn and Niall out of the room, then out into the lobby. Louis says “all three of you sit.” They all gulp and sit down on the couch. Louis makes sure Liam's alright in front of everyone. Liam blushes so hard and promises he's fine. Louis says “I’m sorry, shouldn't have left you in charge Liam, that was clearly a miss judgment on my part, I didn't know Harry had ulterior motives back there to get reactions out of someone.” Liam giggles and says “it's not anyone's fault, I should’ve known he was aiming for a certain reaction given the way he was acting.” Louis laughs and says “clearly, Harold got what he wanted, which was you reacting.” Liam says “like you can't react at all, otherwise you’ll end up out here too.” Louis snorts and says “I can handle Harold, that's the difference.” Lucas says “it's not Harold that's the problem!! It's her, she's evil!!” Louis says “what are you talking about?” Lucas says “she's a liar, she's evil and someone needs to rescue Harry.” Shawn gets up and says “I will!!” Louis commands “sit!!” Shawn sits. Louis says “you’re not going back there.” Shawn pouts. Niall smirks, stands up and says “gotta pass basic questioning lad. You scared of medical professionals?” Shawn says “no.” Niall says “you afraid of medical equipment?” Shawn says “no.” Niall hums and says “you afraid of white coats?” Shawn says “not really.” Niall says “what do you associate with medical professionals?” Shawn spits out “gloves, medicine, torture.” Niall smirks and says “you failed the test epically, you tried to lie to me.” Louis says “Shawn?” Shawn says “yes?” Louis says “were you trying to push your own fears onto Harry earlier?” Shawn whimpers and says “yes!!!” 

Louis says “I’m so sorry I left without much of an explanation earlier, I had to go check on the person that's already in the hospital, to make sure that they were okay.” They all forgive Louis for leaving like that with no real explanation. Louis says “I'm also sorry for leaving everyone out here completely out of the loop of what's going on, but to be fair, I don't know completely either.” They all understand. Shawn wants to know who the hell that lady is, and why she's taking care of Harry. Louis says “that's none of your business, I know who she is, and that's all that matters right now. Besides, you’re scared of medical professionals and equipment, so there's no way in hell I’m letting you back there.” Shawn shuts up. 

Louis says “I have to go back to Harry now, and find out what's going on.” Louis leaves the lobby. Zayn follows him and says “wait.” Louis says “what Zayn?” Zayn says “just so you know, Annabelle's provider is in the omega health care center on the floor above, so maybe later you can take her up their because Annabelle said she has an appointment this month, and her provider thought it was still scheduled.” Louis promises to find out later, but for now he has to go back to Harry, so Zayn goes back into the lobby.

Louis walks to the desk where Kelsey's sitting and says “where am I going?” Kelsey says “right there.” Louis says “fucking christ, how did I not realize that?” Kelsey laughs and says “don't worry, just go to your Harry.”

Louis goes into the room and shuts the door behind him. Louis notices Jennifer is gone now too. Harry glares and pouts. Louis says “hi babycakes, what's wrong now?” Harry just points to the bed and writes you're my trusted person out here!!! It means no leave me alone!!! I forgave you to make sure the babies were okay, but not to make sure the others are okay.” Harry pouts.

Louis apologizes and sits down on the bed with Harry. Louis asks what's got him so upset. Harry writes down I'm upset. Louis says “why baby?” Harry writes I don't wanna be hospitalized!! Louis coos and coos; trying to get Harry to calm down. Louis says “we don't know what's going to happen right now, okay? Let's just take this one step at a time.” 

Harry writes I can't do that!!! You don't understand Lou, I’ve done this before, just never without my mom. 

Louis says “I thought you were upset with her?” 

Harry rolls his eyes and writes no, never. I mean I was a bit confused as to why she didn't want me to see Nathaniel, but I think it was just jealousy. 

Louis smiles and agrees, even he was jealous. 

Harry writes I know I'm allergic to scented stuff, but I was only using the strawberry, orange or lavender. Those scents don't usually bother me, so it's weird. Louis agrees and says “maybe we could ask my mom or my sisters what scents are gone from the bathroom.” 

Harry nods his head and writes okay, yeah, maybe with Jennifer in here? 

Louis smiles and says “of course love, where did she go?” 

Harry writes down probably to get more medicine, it's been over a half hour since the last one finished. Harry rolls his eyes and writes duh. 

Louis squawks in offense, he wasn't aware of that. 

Harry giggles and writes I’ve done this before, remember? 

Louis nods his head and says “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worried about the babies. But it's a good thing because Savannah gave me a pager, and she gave me more numbers to call her directly for updates.”

Harry gasps in shock at that. Louis says “so how about you tell me what's going to happen? That way, I can be aware and try to convince or sway Jennifer with you to choose the opinion that you're most comfortable with.” 

Harry nods his head and writes usually first dose, then wait a half hour, then second dose, then wait an hour, then third dose, and wait one more hour. It's an allergic reaction, she may not let me go at all. Harry frowns deeply. 

Louis says “alright, okay, we’ll figure this out babycakes. Remember she also has the babies in the NICU, I'm sure she has other patients and we might be able to get her to have you put in the NICU family center.” 

Harry writes what do you mean?

Louis says “like we could at least try to convince her to have you sleep in the family center, that way you’re closer to me.”

Harry lights up at that idea and nods his head. Harry writes okay, good idea Lou. 

Louis kisses his forehead and whispers “if not, it's going to be okay, I’ll figure something out.” 

Harry nods his head in agreement. 

Louis whispers “Melanie's been without me at night before, all twelve of them have, they’ll be alright.” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis holds Harry in his arms and says “plus there is always the option of my mother, staying with them if needed.”

Harry writes okay, thank you Lou. Louis writes no problem with a heart. Harry smiles and giggles. Louis says “so what exactly is the entire stethey challenge that you're getting me into?” Harry just grins and writes Jenny will tell you!!

Jennifer pokes her head in and says “oh good, you’re back again.” Louis smiles and apologizes, he made sure all of them got back into the lobby as well as made sure that Liam was okay after what happened. Jennifer says “oh, that was a smart idea.” Harry pouts and writes sorry, Liam just reacted so badly. Jennifer says “and you’re used to your mum, who doesn't react badly no matter how bad you get.” Harry nods his head and pouts more. Louis giggles and says “so what is my duty?” Jennifer says “well it helps Harry to not be alone, ever, if he wants to tell me something secretly, that's what the white board is for.” Harry smiles. Jennifer says “Harry doesn't like stetheys touching him, and we’ve already tried a few ideas. We’ve already tried Harry listening to himself at the same time and he freaked out because there were two touching him. The only thing that's really worked well is Harry listening to someone else at the same time.” Louis understands and hopes that he's able to help Harry.

Harry's pov:

Harry writes don't tell him other thing infront of me. Jennifer says “I know, I won't sweetie.” Louis looks confused. Jennifer writes something down on another white board and shows it to Louis only. Louis smiles and says “I like her ways much better.” Harry grins and writes me too!! Harry continues, plus she lets me tell her what she can and can't do, when I'm not super bad. When I'm super bad though, I know what to expect already.

Jennifer says “really? So what's next?” Harry grins and writes monkey time!!!! Jennifer giggles and says “just monkey or do I go get something to put into monkey’s medicine cup?” Harry writes I thought you brought more!! Jennifer shows him that nothing is in her hands. Harry giggles. 

Jennifer says “Louis, prednisone takes at least a half hour to work in Harry's case, sometimes a whole hour. So don't be expecting any talking for a while and when he is, it won't be too much for a while. By the end, if we’re not in a sass off, then he's not feeling well.” Harry writes oh yeah, I can sass you BOTH with the white boards!! HEHE!! Jennifer grins and giggles, before leaving the room. Louis laughs. 

Jennifer returns with more albuterol and atrovan. Harry starts pouting epically and batting his eye lashes. Jennifer says “what sweetie?” Harry writes tell me what you're doing please? Harry pouts more. Jennifer says “I know, I'm going to.” Harry grins. Jennifer says “do you remember the little tubes with the nozzles?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “in this office, it's right behind you, kind of.” Harry's surprised, moves to look and sees that they're behind the bed, in the middle. Harry smiles and nods his head. Jennifer says “do you remember what's in them?” Harry does, oxygen and filtered air, so he writes both of them down. Jennifer says “okay, do you see which one monkey is hanging from?” Harry looks, frowns and writes I hate oxygen. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “really? You hate oxygen? But it's all around you.” Harry's eyes go wide and he freaks out, he thought air was around him. Jennifer calms Harry down, gives Louis a pleading look to not argue with Harry and assures him that it's just air, the hospital has a special system, like the palace has, that filters it to make it cleaner. Harry calms down. Jennifer lets Louis know that she and Harry are going to speak privately, so please don't spy on their conversation.

Louis agrees not to spy, but he keeps his eyes on them. Harry writes something and it's the words Lou, no peaking!!!

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out to text Liam. Louis texts Liam, Harry's stalling her too!! Liam responds oh lovely, did she make you leave? Louis responds no, but I'm not allowed to physically look at them at all, apparently watching Jennifer with Harry is peaking at their ‘private’ conversation on white boards!!!

Louis looks up and sees Harry's completely focused on writing something down. Jennifer gets bigger white boards out from a drawer in the room by the sink. Harry grins and takes one to write more stuff down. 

Jennifer looks over and says “sorry, Harry's got questions and since he can't talk because of his asthma being so bad, we’ve got no other way besides white boards.” Louis smiles and tells her it's completely alright.

Harry glares at her for talking to Louis. Jennifer apologizes, she was informing Louis of why they're not speaking at all. Harry nods his head and goes back to the board he's writing on. Jennifer sits next to Harry and reads whatever he's writing. Harry keeps writing and writing, until he can't fit anymore on the board. Harry looks and finds a blank one before continuing to write. Louis is absolutely curious, he wants to know if Harry's asking valid questions or just random ass questions that really don't need an answer, he’s just trying to stall Jennifer more.

Harry's pov:

Harry's about to write what he wants to know, when he sees that Louis is watching them closely. Harry writes his message to Louis and glares. Harry writes sorry, some people have a hard time respecting secrets!!! Jennifer writes I'm sorry, I’ll give him a look. Harry writes thanks. Jennifer looks and writes on the other board, he’s focused on texting. Harry writes good!! Jennifer erases that board.

Harry writes I don't like oxygen!! Jennifer writes I know sweetheart, that's why I made sure she grabbed monkey. Harry writes I'm scared. Jennifer rubs his arm in patterns, gives him the doggy stuffed animal and writes I know sweetheart, I know you're scared, it's okay that you're scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I’m not going to press down on your tummy, I'm not going to look at tummy by its self either, okay? Harry sniffles and writes okay, promise? Jennifer pinky promises. Harry calms down and writes no hospital me. Jennifer has to get a couple of bigger boards. Jennifer writes on one of the smaller boards, how about you tell me what's upsetting you? Just write down every question that comes to mind, every single racing thought, and anything else that's bugging you. Harry smiles and writes yay!! I need Lou advice too. Jennifer writes okay, we can do that any time. Harry writes okay.

Harry grins and grabs the big white board. Harry writes down why oxygen? Why albuterol and atrovan? Do you have to hospitalize me or can we just do special at home hospitalizing at the palace? I promise I’ll actually stay on bed rest, not cause trouble like at home (actually, they’ve got elevators, so hehe!!)

Harry hears Jennifer talk to Louis, glares at her and she assures him that she's just letting him know why they're not talking at all. Harry nods his head and keeps writing down stuff. Harry asks what's the timing of stuff? How many doses can you actually give me? I remember it's one, half hour break, second dose. Harry runs out of room, grabs another board and writes then 1 hour break, then third dose, then another hour break. Am I right? If not, you should tell Louis and me. Harry writes what does atrovan do again? Why atrovan? Why not just albuterol? If you did hospitalize me, where would it be? Can I see where before I even think about it?! If you did, how often would you give me albuterol and atrovan?! Why did you just assume monkey? Why not doggie or even the elephant?!

Harry bites his lips and can't think of anything else. Harry realizes he's out of room anyway and grabs the last blank board. Harry looks up and Louis’ face is gobsmacked by how many boards Harry's already filled up. Harry grins and smirks. Louis glares and mouths are you stalling her? Harry glares back, shakes his head no and writes on the board I'm asking very IMPORTANT QUESTIONS LOU!!! Harry leans across the bed to give it to him. Louis reads it and gives the board back to Harry. 

Harry doesn't have anymore racing thoughts at the moment. 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer looks around for an empty board, but clearly Harry took the last one. Jennifer smiles, gets up and looks in the drawer. Jennifer pulls out the last two. Harry grins. Jennifer opens the door and says “Kelsey?” Kelsey says “yeah?!” Jennifer says “can you please bring more big white board to me?” Kelsey says “sure, of course.” Jennifer says “thanks!” Jennifer closes the door and sits back down right next to Harry.

Liam writes oh Jesus Christ!! We’re going to be here for four hours at this rate!!! Louis laughs at that and writes yeah well, seven with all of the waiting between the medicines, according to Harry. Liam yells loudly “three hours max is how long I’ll wait!!! Harry!!!” Harry glares at Louis. 

Louis gulps and texts Liam, you just got me in trouble!! Liam responds sorry. 

Louis hears giggling in the lobby. Shawn yells “I'm busting back there if Harry's not back out here within a half hour!!!” Louis rolls his eyes. Jennifer is done with her first response to Harry and lets him read it, while she's writing even more on another board.

Harry's pov:

Harry's surprised to see that her first response is all about atrovan, albuterol and oxygen. Albuterol is your rescue medicine, albuterol makes you feel like Jello and makes your heart race. Atrovan is the special medicine, to try to attack your asthma attack right back and get rid of it with less medicine. Atrovan intensifies albuterol, makes you completely unsteady and by the end, you’re completely high on both of them. Harry giggles at that, he remembers that part. Oxygen is mainly to help combat your anxiety, panic attack and the allergic reaction, since albuterol and atrovan are meant to calm your asthma attack down. They're going to help you breathe, which will help the panicking a little bit. Your asthma responds to panic attacks, and your anxiety responds to not being able to breathe by panicking more; so your asthma thinks it needs to react again, even though it already did once. When you can't breathe, you panic more and when you can't talk, your panic, anxiety and the cptsd all kick into super high gear. And that's when you get into getting headaches, light headed, dizzy, all of that crappy stuff.

Harry relaxes a bit and writes on one of the smaller boards, okay, I forgot about a lot of that stuff. Harry sighs. Harry looks at the heart monitor and wrinkles his nose at it, why isn't it beeping on him?! They always beep like crazy on him!! Harry writes that down on the blank one and makes Jennifer see it. 

Jennifer stops what she's writing and checks to make sure it's on. Jennifer hums and says “let me see.” Jennifer looks at the power button and plugs it into the outlet, just incase. It's still blank. Harry smirks wide, he broke it. Jennifer says “ah ha, there we go.” They hear it come to life with beeps and everything. Kelsey opens the door and says “it's still on blue tooth, just so you know, just double the alarms.” Jennifer thanks her for letting them know. Kelsey puts two more stacks of six big white boards on the counter with a sticky note of the room she grabbed them from. Kelsey leaves the room. 

Jennifer moves back around and finishes the next answer before grabbing the small board from Harry. 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer gives the small white board back to Harry before grabbing two more from one of the stacks. 

Louis squawks and says “is he just stalling you?” Jennifer looks offended and says “we’re talking, Harry's got very valid questions about certain things and I’d like to answer his questions now instead of just letting his mind race. It's completely up to Harry if he wants you to know any of this.” Harry glares at Louis motions him over. Louis gulps. Louis sits down at the end of the bed. Harry passes him one of the white boards that's completely full.

Harry's pov:

Harry gave Louis the big board with Jennifer's first answer. Jennifer adds one more thing to the very bottom of her current board in parentheses timing and why part 2/3. Harry still hasn't even started part one, he gasps, grabs it and gulps. Jennifer giggles and says “you asked.” Harry just grins, he did ask a lot. Jennifer grabs more boards to put in the middle as well as another marker. 

Alright, so first dose is already done, yes? After that is a half hour of waiting, it's already been longer than that. Second dose will take 15 minutes, after that isn't waiting yet, it's me checking you with stethey again, to see if you're any better. (Prednisone should be starting to kick in at this point or already helping.). If you're not better, then it's an hour of waiting, possibly stethey again and then albuterol as well as atrovan if still not good. 

Harry whimpers at the mention of stethey again. Jennifer stops and comforts him before asking what upset him. Harry just points to it. Jennifer understands what's wrong and grabs one of the blank boards from the middle. Jennifer writes what are you thinking sweetheart? Harry writes twice in a row?! Jennifer writes no, no, there'd be a whole hour between. If you're better at that point, then we’d be all done with medicine. Alright? Harry sighs in relief and writes okay, alright. 

Harry puts that one down and goes back to reading the first board. After that, would be a third dose of albuterol and atrovan. That takes fifteen more minutes. I’ll listen to you again and if you're still not better, then you do need to be hospitalized. If you are better, after the second or the third, then it's an hour of waiting, to make sure every single side effect is gone. And to make sure your asthma attack didn't decide that it wasn't going down without a fight. Harry giggles at that. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis is still reading all of the information on the first board when Harry's whimper makes him look up in worry. Jennifer comforts Harry, asks what upset him, realizes it's something she wrote and grabs another board to write instant answers with Harry's response. Harry calms down with her reassurances or answers, Louis’ not sure, nor will he be allowed to know unless Harry wants him to know.

Louis finds where he was and keeps reading. Louis is impressed by Harry's questions, or Jennifer's answers, he’s not sure who is doing more.

Then again, Harry's completely in control of what he's allowed to see right now. But the whole thing about the cptsd kicking in when he can't talk, really hits him.

Louis texts Liam, keep everyone in the lobby, don't be afraid to call my mum for a security team to help me keep Harry protected!!! Harry's so bad, it's not even funny. Liam responds oh no, poor Harry. Okay, I can do that.

Harry's pov:

Harry grabs the second board. 

Your memory of the timing was extremely good, but you're not necessarily going to need three doses of albuterol as well as atrovan every time. Every attack is different, every attack is going to respond differently to albuterol and atrovan.

I can only give you three doses of albuterol and atrovan before you need to be hospitalized. The reason for that is mainly because of the side effects for albuterol and atrovan, I want to make sure you're okay before just letting you walk out of here. Last thing we need is me to let you go early and have your asthma attack come back swinging. Harry giggles.

The next one surprises him. How often are you allowed to take albuterol at home? There's a blank space for an answer. Harry writes down every four hours! Harry grins and shows Jennifer. Jennifer says “that is correct.” Harry grins and smirks. Louis smiles at him too.

Jennifer says “I give you the answer on the next board too.” Harry gasps and goes onto the next one. 

Let me go through the timing with you, total from first dose to ending. Medicine and waiting alone is 3 hours and 15 minutes. Albuterol is only supposed to be ONE dose every four to six hours, not THREE doses in 3 hours and 15 minutes. Harry gasps in shock. Jennifer says “keep reading, any questions I’ve already answered.” Harry giggles. 

Why atrovan with albuterol? To try to get rid of the attack in fewer doses than it would take with just albuterol and allow you to go home if you are better after three. If you're still not okay after three though, then you need to be hospitalized. If I did hospitalize you, then every dose of medicine would be just albuterol. Atrovan is only right now, to try to attack the asthma attack as much as possible. 

You’ll be exhausted by the time it's all done, so even if you do go back to the palace, you'll probably sleep for quite a few hours. 

I can only give you three, but the emergency room here follows the same guidelines. Even if it was just albuterol, it would still only be three doses. Adding the atrovan just increases your chance to not be hospitalized. 

Harry grins and writes thank you, I love the sound of that!!!! Harry shows it to her. 

Jennifer smiles and says “one more for you to read, I’ve got to grab more for your last few.” Harry grins and nods his head. Jennifer gives him the board she’s holding. Why monkey? I'm sorry I assumed monkey mask, I figured since you needed so many doses, monkey would be the best choice. Plus if I need to hospitalize you, we’ll be circling through all three mask designs, I wouldn't even try a normal one, it’ll get chucked across the room!!! Harry squawks, how dare she?!! Harry finishes reading the note, seriously though, second time a mask is going on your face, especially with oxygen again, you tend to use to try to completely hide from doggy or elephant, I assumed that you could’ve gotten worse with masks. So I'm sorry for just choosing one and not asking you which one you wanted.

Harry writes it's okay, I do love monkey, he's quite distracting when it's going. But Elephant is funny to see the smoke come out of it's nose!!! Harry giggles just thinking of it. Jennifer sits down with more boards. Harry shows her what he wrote, Jennifer laughs and says “yes, I know you get a kick out of that, you’d be laughing and making yourself worse with the medicine trying to make you better.” Harry gasps and writes how dare, okay yeah, shutting up.

Louis looks absolutely curious, so Harry smirks and gives him the board. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis takes the board and texts Liam, he’s high as fuck already!!! Lord help us all, we’re only at dose number one. Liam responds what do you mean? Louis responds he thinks AN ELEPHANT is going to appear!! Liam bursts out laughing hysterically in the lobby.

Liam’s pov:

Liam bursts into laughter at the texts from Louis. Zayn reads it and says “oh my god, what kind of drugs did she give him already? An Elephant?!” The camera crew gasps and giggles, so glad they got this on film. Liam reads the text from Louis out loud “he’s high as fuck already!! Lord help us all, we’re only at dose number one. I responded, what do you mean? He responded, that Harry thinks AN ELEPHANT is going to appear!” They all crack up at that. Niall says “I want some!!! Let me back there, I wanna be that high!!!” Zayn does too. 

Harry's pov:

Harry smirks, Louis reacted exactly how he’d hoped. Harry writes a new message, next time, don't read a conversation out of contexts Louis. Here's the context I left out on purpose. Harry smirks wider, blinks innocently and gives Louis that board. Louis eyes go wide and he blushes. Harry gives him the mask board.

Louis gaps and says “what?” Jennifer giggles and says “ask Kelsey to show you the other two masks.” Jennifer smirks and giggles with Harry. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves the room laughing and says “you both are little shits!!! Harold, you played me.” Louis shuts the door and goes to Kelsey. Louis says “where the hell is the elephant?” Kelsey laughs her head off, giggles all of the way to a cabinet and tosses Louis an elephant mask. Louis sees the holes, moans, and says “did you do that on purpose to me Harold?” Harry smirks, wiggles his eyebrows and writes me? I’d never!!! Louis leaves to show everyone his epic failure at jumping to conclusions.

Louis opens the door, hiding the mask behind his back. The camera crew is standing up and rolling, clearly. Louis says “I'm sorry, I jumped straight to texting you without knowing the full context of what was being discussed. Harry isn't high at all, the little shit is thinking perfectly well because he did it on purpose. He left out the most important part of what he was talking about, on purpose to me.” They all look surprised. Louis says “I present to you, the elephant.” Louis shows them the elephant mask. They all burst out laughing at Louis mistake, and cracking up over the mask. Louis leaves them with the mask and cracking up. Louis opens the door again and says “fuck you all, I hate all of you, it's not funny, I got played by Harold.” They crack up harder. Louis grins at the camera, winks and leaves the area, showing off his bum more than he would normally. Louis tells Harold to kiss his ass to the camera. Louis leaves the area before he can do anything more embarrassing to his country.

Kelsey bursts into giggles at him and says “do you need help getting back to Harry?” Louis says “no, thank you though Kelsey, but I think I’ve got it this time.”

Harry's pov:

Once Louis is gone, Harry giggles and snickers. Jennifer giggles too and says “I think the only way to discus hospital stuff is together.” Harry writes okay. 

Jennifer grabs a new board and writes palace at home hospitalizing, I'm not sure if there are any rules about privacy for the camera crew. We might have to check with Louis how much privacy is allowed. I don't want to come up with plans and have everything not be possible due to the cameras. Harry nods his head and writes I agree, thanks for thinking about my privacy. Jennifer writes I'm worried about other contestants not being nice about your anxiety, I'm worried that Louis doesn't understand that he's been your trusted person since before you even applied. Harry nods his head and writes yeah, he promised me so much, yet he didn't keep all of his promises. Jennifer writes oh sweetie, I know he's trying, but also he never expected to have twelve babies as a responsibility on top of the selection. He was prepared for 6 only, possibly eight before they were born, never twelve. Harry's surprised and writes oh wow, I didn't know that. Jennifer writes because both of you are good at keeping secrets from others, but I just wanted to tell you that I don't think it's his intention to break his promises. Harry writes I know, it's just hard to be okay with him leaving because of my own issues. Jennifer comforts Harry. 

Louis walks in and apologizes, he will no longer text anything to Liam, but he fixed everything hopefully. Louis shuts the door. Jennifer smiles and says quietly “yes, I agree, no more texting Liam without context.” Harry nods his head, glares and pouts. Louis says “what now Harry?” Jennifer says “he can't talk Louis, remember?” Louis says “sorry, I just assumed he’d write a quick response or say nothing at all.”

Harry writes down no more leaving me!! You are my Trusted person, or I'm going to have to fire you as my trusted person. I’ve never fired a trusted person ever, but you can't keep leaving me!! 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer comforts Harry and says “I know you're upset sweetheart and I'm not trying to tell you how to feel or excuse this one completely. But it might help Louis if he can ask questions too. He's completely new to your asthma, he's a rookie right now, we've gotta turn him into a Harry asthma pro.” Harry giggles and nods his head. Jennifer says “today's probably the first time he's ever heard of complex post traumatic stress disorder, and I don't even know how well that was explained to him. Okay sweetheart?” Harry calms down, nods his head and writes something down. 

Jennifer says “well you know that it wasn't explained well at all, but Louis doesn't know that.” Harry nods his head.

Jennifer says “we can at least let him ask questions sweetheart, we’re both throwing so much at him at once and expecting a lot out of him.” Harry is obviously deep in thought and agrees before writing something down. Jennifer says “yeah, of course honey, I’ll write down the answers for him too, that way you're not getting confused, plus you can read them later.” Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “and he’ll be super distracted that we can talk about that one, that one, oh and that one.” Harry grins, nods his head and writes okay. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer gives Louis the last marker and a white board. Harry lies out all five that go together, and points to them. Louis says “me?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer tells him which one to start with. Harry smiles and nods his head. Jennifer says “these two are Harry's responses, to those three.” Louis smiles and thanks them both.

Harry sees him looking back at the original board he read first and writing down questions right away. 

Jennifer grabs a new board and writes few things about “hospitalizing” you. I would not actually truly hospitalize you if I just wanted to keep an eye on you for a night or two. That can be easily done by having you stay at the NICU with Lou for a few nights. Harry nods his head and writes okay.

Jennifer writes if I do truly hospitalize you, there are two different areas as an option. I can show you both areas, but not until you can breathe better and we know that just NICU with Louis for a few nights isn't going to be enough. Harry asks where they are. Jennifer writes first area is right down the hallway, don't even have to leave this office. Second area is accessible through back ways, to avoid the lobby, but still it's not inside of the office, like hospital beds, everything like that. Harry winces at that and shakes his head no before writing nope! Don't even want to see what it looks like. Jennifer understands and writes sorry, one here is beds just like this one, alright? Harry calms down a lot and writes okay good, thanks for telling me.

Jennifer writes no problem sweetie. Jennifer grabs a brand new board and writes ready for more albuterol with atrovan? Harry writes yes, definitely ready now. Jennifer smiles and gets everything into the medicine cup. Jennifer gets the mask on Harry's face without upsetting him too much, and turns on the oxygen again. Louis’ absolutely surprised that it's already going again. Harry shuts his eyes and tries to rest more.

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer's finally able to read his first set of questions. Jennifer looks surprised and says “Harry, look at this.” Harry reads it and grins wide. Louis looks confused. Jennifer shows Louis Harry's questions. And the boards that most of his answers should be on. Which is the three in a row.

Louis grabs the first one while Jennifer sits with Harry again. Louis is surprised again by the amount of information, but since he's never done this with Harry, he appreciates it a lot. Louis is glad that Jennifer added when she’d check him too, Louis hopes she leaves the room during one or two of the breaks, at least for a few minutes. Louis remembers another question for Jennifer and writes down on a blank board at the top, you and Harry keep mentioning trusted person, what does that mean? Louis adds it to the questions pile.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer keeps her focus on Harry, while Louis is reading the boards. 

Harry motions Louis over to hold him. Louis moves so that he's right next to Harry where Jennifer was and holds. him.

Harry re reads the board with Louis. Harry freaks out and looks directly at Jennifer. Jennifer stands up quickly, turns off the oxygen, takes the mask off of Harry's face, hangs it up and comforts him. Jennifer asks what's wrong. Harry just reaches for another board. Jennifer gives him one from the counter. Jennifer gives him the marker and says “racing thoughts again?” Harry nods his head frantically, and tries to slow down the racing thoughts so he can write them down. Louis ends up moving to the end of the bed.

Jennifer keeps her focus completely on Harry and his thoughts, which he’s so great full for because he thought she’d moved onto Louis’ thoughts and worries. 

Jennifer rubs his arm and encourages him to write them down. Harry writes down I'm sorry, tons of them hit me and I freaked out. Jennifer says quietly “it's alright sweetie, did they hit you so fast that you lost them?” Harry writes kind of. Jennifer says “maybe start with what ones you remember and then try to think of what you were thinking about before they hit you.” Harry nods his head and writes down do you have any other stethey colors? Jennifer smiles, nods her head and writes what color do you want? I don't have any black, white, grey, brown or tan though. Harry writes those colors are ugly anyway. Jennifer says “I agree with that.” 

Harry writes hot pink. Jennifer giggles and says “figured that one, it is your favorite color.” Harry glares and writes Lou doesn't know that!!! Jennifer says “sorry, shutting up.” Louis giggles. Harry writes purple. Jennifer writes light purple or darker purple? Harry writes middle. Jennifer agrees. Harry smirks and writes teal. Jennifer says “okay, I’ll see about that.” Harry smirks wider and writes blue like his eyes. Harry points to Louis. Jennifer says “Louis?” Louis looks up and says “yeah?” Jennifer says “sorry, Harry's asking for something that matches your eyes.” Louis jaw drops. Jennifer says “wow.” Harry grins, smirks and writes blue like the ocean. Jennifer says “okay, I might not find an exact match, but I’ll try.” Harry smirks wider. Louis gasps and says “are you sending her on an impossible mission!?” Harry pouts epically. Jennifer says “no, he’s got valid questions Louis, and no, you may not see. Besides, we’re not done talking yet, so just give us a few more minutes.” Harry grins, and nods his head. Louis rolls his eyes at them.

Harry grabs another one and writes how many muscles are showing? Jennifer writes I don't know sweetie, Liam freaked out and I didn't want to upset you too much more, so I didn't really look at them at all. Harry nods his head and writes can you please look, then tell me? Jennifer nods her head and writes sure sweetie, I’ll look at your tummy muscles right after I look for this stuff. Harry nods his head. Jennifer takes the board with the colors over to the counter and adds more to it. Jennifer shows the list to Harry, who approves. Jennifer grins and puts it down near the door. Jennifer sits back down and says “anything else?” Harry nods his head, and writes if you check me now, would you do it again when it's done? Jennifer grabs another board from the counter and starts to write standing up. Jennifer sits down and gives it to Harry. It says this time my focus is more on your tummy muscles and counting them, for you, and figuring out if you respond to Louis at all. Harry writes okay, yeah, that makes sense. Harry calms down more. Jennifer says “I’ll be back, okay?” Harry nods his head.

Jennifer grabs the white board and leaves the room.

Liam’s pov:

Liam hears Jennifer asking Kelsey to help her with something. Kelsey asks what. Jennifer says “where's the rainbow?” Kelsey gasps and says “destroy my rainbow and I will haunt your dreams for the rest of the year!!” 

Jennifer puts her hands up in surrender and promises not to touch it. Kelsey says “fine, I’ll help you, but only because I don't want it destroyed!!” 

Jennifer giggles and they both leave the front desk area. Niall gasps and says “a rainbow, what kind of rainbow? A rainbow of food?!!!!” Niall and Fredrick moan, get up and beg them for skittles!!! Niall yells “give me the rainbow!!!” Fredrick says “I call all the reds!!!” Niall says “not if I find it first!!!” A lady asks what's the commotion for. Liam recognizes her as the one who helped hold the door open and realizes she must’ve helped Kelsey all of the way across the hospital with doors and the elevators. Niall says “skittles!! DO you have any skittles?” She giggles and says “no, we do not.” Fredrick gasps in shock and says “no skittles!!!!? What kind of monstrosity is this place?!!!” Niall says “give me the god damn rainbow woman!!!” Edward rushes over, apologies and says “they were ease dropping on a conversation, heard something about a rainbow and assumed it was food. I'm so sorry, I think it's time to take these two to eat lunch.” Niall says “yes!! Finally, I'm fucking starving!!!!” Everyone else laughs. Liam texts Louis that they're off to get lunch. Louis responds okay, sounds good. 

They all leave the office in a big group, and head to the elevator. Liam says “thank goodness the cafeteria is on the third floor.” Everyone agrees quickly with that. They finally all get downstairs and head to the cafeteria. They all eat lunch at a few tables and then discus what to do in the main lobby. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis texts Liam, what the hell is going on out there?! Liam texts that they're off to get food, Louis responds okay, sounds good. They both giggle at Niall's obsession for candy and food. Jennifer finally returns without the white board. Harry's surprised and pouts. Jennifer says “Kelsey's not letting me touch them.” Harry looks surprised. Louis says “why not?” Jennifer says “she doesn't want me to ruin her hard work to display everything.”

*** Possibly do a break here, below 5,000 ish out of the 14,000 total***

 

Harry's pov:

Kelsey pokes her head in grinning and says “just so you know, I can always grab even more, if this isn't enough.” Kelsey winks. Harry is more than curious.

Louis’ pov:

Louis jaw drops at the amount of stethoscopes that Kelsey brings into the room. Kelsey says “I didn't know what blue or teal you wanted, so I brought them all!!” Harry is shocked. Kelsey grins and separates all of the colors, she brought in two of each. Kelsey gives Harry the white board back and says “seriously there's even more where those came from.” Kelsey winks and leaves the room. 

Harry gasps again. Louis realizes it's probably because Jennifer needs to check Harry so often and maybe he's easily appeased with something as simple as a different color stethey. 

Jennifer smiles and says “now that you see the stethey color options, can I talk to Louis?” Harry grins and nods his head. Louis thanks Harry. Jennifer asks if she answered his questions, or if he has another one. Louis gives her the trusted person question and apologizes, he’s still finishing the last two of the three. Jennifer tells him it's not a problem. Louis reads the second board and his mind tries to calculate the time, Louis grabs the third board and Jennifer already spells it out. Louis grabs a blank one from the counter and writes I read everything, I still don't understand why atrovan and albuterol are necessary together. If atrovan is really this intense of a drug, why give it to Harry? Why not just give him albuterol? I really truly don't understand, I'm sorry, I’ve read it twice already, and it's just not clicking for me.

Also when we were by ourselves, Harry was very very hesitant about being hospitalized. Is there a guideline or rules that you have to follow? Are you bending them for Harry or could that get you into trouble?

Jennifer finishes the trusted person board and gives it to him. It means Harry trusts you enough to feel safer in a medical setting, he trusts that you're not going to make him feel more anxious and that you're not going to ever use a stethey on him. Also, that you're not going to even glance at his chest or stomach at all, because Harry could feel like you're examining it with your eyes, there for acting like a medical professional. Louis says “that's a lot of pressure”. Louis then sees the rest, I might need you to hold the stethey on you for the first time, just because of what I need to check. Louis says “wow.” Harry looks anxious that it's too much for him. Louis assures Harry that it's not too much at all, he’s just very surprised to learn the details of what his job as a trusted person is. Harry makes a gimme motion. Louis gives it to Harry. 

Harry takes another board and starts frantically writing again. Louis winces because maybe he shouldn't have done that. 

Jennifer is writing a lot, Louis can tell. Jennifer gives him part one, it's about hospitalizing Harry. Jennifer wrote I’ve already discussed this with Harry on other white boards, explained all of the options to him and Harry's not comfortable with one of his original thoughts because he's afraid that they'll turn it into drama for the selection, plus film everything that goes on at the palace. It’ll depend on when he's starting to feel better, which plan we go through with. the end is please don't show anymore of these to Harry, he's already aware of what I'm about to tell you. Louis frowns, he thought that the whole point was that all of Louis concerns were open to Harry.

Jennifer turns her focus to Harry, to respond to his stuff. Jennifer takes quite a while answering Harry's latest questions that he frantically scribbled out. 

Jennifer puts the doggy in his arms. Harry grins and snuggles with it. Jennifer says “Harry, I'm just explaining to Louis the signs of an asthma attack and the color system.” Harry looks surprised, but nods his head and grins. 

Jennifer turns back to the boards and writes even more stuff down. As soon as she's done, she grabs another board. Jennifer gives Louis the first one. 

Asthma attacks, the simplest way to remember is the color system. Green, Yellow, Red. Green means good, they're not struggling at all. Yellow means that they're starting to cough, starting to have some wheezing, starting to struggle to breathe or possibly getting sick. Yellow, they're supposed to do albuterol every four hours, no more than that. Red means they need emergency medical attention. Signs are struggling to talk, struggling to walk, discolored nails, discolored lips (purple or blue), medicine doesn't work at all and breathing muscles are showing. Emergency attacks hit any time of the day, and always require more than one dose of albuterol. If lucky, they only need one dose of albuterol and atrovan.

The next board says   
We do have rules and guidelines, specifically for asthma attacks. It's suggested that we do albuterol with atrovan to try to lessen the amount of albuterol that they need to get better. Atrovan is only for emergency situations with asthma attacks, second they need any kind of medical attention, because of struggling to talk or walk, the only way that attack is going to get better without them being hospitalized is albuterol with atrovan. I know it's a lot of side effects, that's why I put the heart monitor on him, that's why I'm not leaving the room too much. It's in the guidelines, the wait time, they don't really discuss why. There are multiple reasons that the wait times are so drastic. First reason is to give any other drugs more of a chance to help, in Harry's case prednisone and Benadryl. Second reason is that sometimes it takes a while for albuterol and atrovan to start breaking through to the asthma attack. 

Jennifer is still working on the next board. Jennifer gives it to Louis. The reason I need to check Harry so often is that the second he is better, that means a hold on all medicines. So if he's still bad after the second dose, but he's better right before the third one, that's good. It does not mean we're in the clear though, we still have to wait another whole hour once he is better to make sure that his asthma attack hasn't come back. With Harry, I like to be safer rather than sorry, and wait a little while longer. I refuse to send Harry out of here before that one hour is up, because we’ve had so many kids have problems as soon as they're back home because of people bending the rules. And the parents always have fits, because we make them bring their children back here. 

The last board says:

Harry's been right with me when I kid you not, twenty minutes before I'm ready to let him walk out of the building, his attack just comes right back. 

I hope that answers all of your questions on albuterol, atrovan and why both is better than just albuterol. Louis writes yes, thank you very much for explaining all of that to me. Jennifer's writing another note for him. 

Jennifer's note is, I know you haven't asked for this information, but Harry's already going to know what to expect, so I think you should know too. Louis writes, okay, thanks on a blank board.

Jennifer writes so when I'm checking Harry, I'm obviously listening to his breathing, but what's not known to anyone else looking, besides me, Harry, his mum and now you, is that I'm also checking his breathing muscles at the same time. If Harry gets upset, his breathing will change patterns, and at that point, this is really important, I will lie to Harry and tell him that I'm only listening to him. This is the secret between you, me and Anne, it's to help Harry, unless he is aware that I am checking his muscles to begin with, then I’ll tell him that I'm all done, which isn't a lie, because I really will stop looking at the muscles. Louis nods head and writes so me holding the one stethoscope for you? Jennifer writes just for a few seconds, so I can check his side breathing muscles. He already knows all of this, he's the one that wants me to look now, and I agree. Harry tends to relax more when he knows he's truly getting better, muscles that are showing, going back to normal, is a sign of great improvement whenever they are showing. Him being able to talk again, when that happens, will greatly improve his anxiety as well because it’ll make him less scared that something bad is going to happen, less scared he's going to go into a head space and no one will notice because he already can't talk. It's one of the many reasons we are always communicating through the white boards. 

Jennifer erases the last boards so that they don't upset Harry. 

Harry's pov:

Harry smiles once they're done talking. Louis smiles right back and says “I thought I knew everything about asthma, turns out I was wrong.” Harry grins and holds in a giggle. 

Jennifer says “what color stethey do you want?” Harry lights up and writes purple!! Louis giggles at him again. Harry glares. Louis stops giggling instantly. Harry smirks at him, he can't wait for a reaction, then Harry remembers for the first couple of seconds, Jennifer's checking his sides, so she needs Louis to hold his own stethey for her. Harry pouts at that.

Jennifer brings over all of the purples and Harry chooses the lavender. Jennifer takes the other three colors back and brings over the second lavender. Jennifer moves all of the white boards back, and grabs the last blank one that's on the counter. Harry smiles because she puts it in his lap with a marker. 

Jennifer grabs the eraser too for the board. Jennifer says “so first I'm just going to put this one in your ears, okay?” Harry writes okay. Jennifer puts it into his ears. Louis says “should I put this under or over my shirt?” Jennifer says “under, the one I'm going to use on Harry is going to be directly touching his skin, so it's only fair that this ones touching yours.” Harry smirks wide and writes yeah, Lou, all about fairness. Unless stetheys are too scary under the shirt for you, Lou Lou. Louis squawks and says “you little shit.” Harry smirks and moves over a bit. Louis sits down next to him with space between them. Harry smirks and holds onto Louis’ other hand that's not holding the stethey against his heart.

Jennifer puts the second one into her ears, unties the gown and puts it directly underneath the other side of the gown. Jennifer holds his other hand with her free one and counts to four quickly as she listens and peaks at both sides. Jennifer moves it to his heart and glances down at his stomach. Jennifer rubs his hand in both patterns that he likes while counting to seven this time. Jennifer looks directly at him, smiles and whispers “you okay?” Harry nods his head. Harry feels anxious, because she moves it only a tiny bit downwards. Jennifer taps his hand. Harry looks at her again. Jennifer whispers “I'm just listening, I promise I'm done looking, okay?” Harry nods his head and focuses completely on Louis’ heart beat. Harry feels his own calm down a lot. 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer takes her stethoscope off first, followed by the one in Harry's ears before shutting the gown again. Jennifer puts the mask back on Harry's face with his permission, turns on the oxygen and then sits down with them. Louis moves so that he's sitting back agains the head rest with Harry. Harry lies his head down on Louis’ shoulder and shuts his eyes. Jennifer suggests him closing his eyes and getting some rest. Harry agrees, but writes no touchy? Jennifer pinky promises that she won't check Harry when he's asleep. Harry calms down quickly and lets his eyes shut before drifting off.

As soon as the medicine is done, Harry's eyes open up slowly. Jennifer takes the mask off of his face and asks how he's feeling. Harry writes exhausted. Jennifer says “I bet honey” and she turns off the oxygen before hanging up the mask. Jennifer promises to wake him up if he's asleep in about twenty minutes, so she can check him again. Harry whispers super super quietly “okay.” Jennifer gives him the stuffed animals and says “do you need anything?” Louis smiles and says “no, thank you though.” Jennifer looks at Harry for his answer, Harry writes I'm okay. Jennifer says “I’ll be back” and leaves the room.

As soon as the door shuts, Harry sighs in relief, sits up and climbs into Louis lap, hushing his protests for snuggles. Louis giggles and caves into Harry's demands for snuggles. Harry falls asleep instantly in Louis arms with his body sitting up sideways. Harry's heart beat and breathing even out too. Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair and quietly calls Liam. Liam says “hello?” Louis hushes him and whispers “Harry's asleep, he’s completely spent and exhausted from his asthma attack. Plus two doses of albuterol with atrovan, plus prednisone and Benadryl.”

Liam whispers “holy cow, that's a lot of medicines.” Louis whispers “I know, are you coming back? I'm getting hungry.” Liam giggles and agrees to bring both of them food. Louis thanks him and whispers “Jennifer's going to try to wake him back up in about twenty minutes, so take your time.” Liam agrees and hangs up. 

Twenty minutes later, Jennifer checks on them and sees that Harry's truly asleep. Jennifer smiles and whispers “hi, how long’s he been asleep?” Louis whispers “good twenty minutes now.” Jennifer whispers “good, I'm going to try to wake him up.” 

Jennifer whispers quietly “Harry? Harry, sweetheart?” Harry stirs a bit. Jennifer whispers “hi.” Harry opens his eyes and whispers “hi.” Jennifer whispers “how do you feel?” Harry whispers “tired….crappy.” Jennifer whispers “can I check you pumpkin?” Harry nods his head and moves slowly off of Louis.

Harry's pov:

Harry shuts his eyes and doesn't even know what color Jennifer grabbed. Louis whispers “Harry?” Harry opens his eyes, sees the pink ones and snatches them. Harry grins. Jennifer giggles and puts one in his ears. Harry's so exhausted, he lets her check him without much of a fight. Harry remembers she checked tummy muscles and reaches for board. Louis gives it to him. Harry writes how many were showing? Jennifer says “about five to six areas.” Harry writes now? Jennifer smiles and whispers “four so we're making progress slowly but surly.” Harry whispers “okay.” Jennifer shows him where they're showing still, and Louis too. Jennifer says “I'm estimating this started with seven, possibly eight.” Harry looks surprised and writes how do you know that? Jenifer smiles and says “I definitely saw one chest one, but I didn't look farther for muscles because I was more focused on how bad your breathing was.” Harry nods his head.

Liam’s pov:

They go back to the cafeteria and get pizza for both of them as well as a snack for Harry for later. They head back to the office with the camera crew and everything. 

Liam brings them both the food. Harry sniffs the air and moans. Harry reaches for the boxes. Harry and Louis eat their pizzas. Jennifer giggles and leaves the room.

Liam sees all of the white boards and says “holy cow.” Louis giggles and says “sorry, Harry couldn't talk, so Jennifer wrote stuff with him instead.” Harry grins and points to the counter. Liam says “what's on the counter?” Louis says “go look for yourself, mate.” Liam gets up, walks over to the counter and gasps. Liam says “holy mother of christ, that's a lot of stethoscopes.” Louis says “correction, it's referred to as stetheys around Harry.” Harry grins wide and nods his head. Liam giggles and says “sorry, I wasn't aware. That's a lot of stetheys.” Harry writes something on the big board.

Harry's pov:

Harry's curious as to what colors Kelsey picked for him. Harry erases the one board better since it still had marker on it. Harry grins once it's all gone and writes I haven't seen all of the colors, can you two bring them over? Louis writes I don't want us to scare you love, how should we carry them? Harry writes you won't scare me, but I'm not shutting my eyes either, unless you're going to hold me. Louis says “what if I carry them over? Only me?” Harry's surprised. Louis says “I know that they scare you, I already know not to touch you with one, ever. I can go over there and count how many there are, that way you can decide if you want me to bring them all over at once or a few at a time.” Harry agrees and writes okay, yes please.

Louis says “Liam, sit your ass back down on the bed.” Liam giggles and sits back down. Louis and Harry finish eating the pizza and Louis brings him paper towels to wipe his hands. Harry wipes his hands from the sauce and grease.

Louis’ pov:

Louis smiles, kisses Harry's cheek and takes the paper towels over to the counter area. Louis throws them away in the little hole. Louis walks over to the area that the white boards were in, and finds all of the stethoscopes set out already, sorted by color. The six that have already been used are in a pile with the word used on the white board and the words needs to be cleaned. Louis smiles, it's in different writing too, so Louis assumes maybe Kelsey wrote it.

Louis feels overwhelmed at the amount and they don't even scare him normally. Louis tries to count the colors instead, and he’ll tell Harry there's two of each color. There's four colors of pink, total, all different shades too, Louis counts on his fingers to Harry. Louis counts the easy ones to separate first, which is pink and purple, there's three purples total. Now Louis can count the shades of blue. Louis sees two shades of teal, a sky blue, one that's a tad darker and one that's really light blue. 

Louis walks back over to Harry and says “there's twelve colors total, plus there's two of each color.” Harry gasps and writes I want to see each color. Louis sighs and brings over one of each purple that's left. Harry nods his head and writes come on Lou, please?! Just two more, then you can put them all back. Louis agrees and chooses the light blue as well as one of the teals. Louis puts them in front of Harry. Harry lets him put them all back. Louis brings over the other teal before putting it back. Louis brings over the last two blues. Harry wrists thanks Lou. Louis smiles and then puts them back before sitting back down. Harry writes what else is up there? Louis snorts and says “pink is the only color left.” Harry really wants to see them, so Louis brings the two that are left over. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's liking the two pinks that are left, but is really glad Jennifer saved his hot pink. Harry writes thanks Lou, none of the blues really match your eyes. Louis laughs and says “probably a combination of the three blues more like it.” Harry grins and nods his head. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis is worried about Harry, like that he's in a head space, or something because he only nodded his head. Louis puts them back quickly, worrying that he put Harry into a head space by listening to what he wanted. 

Liam giggles because Harry captures him. Harry erases his current board and writes stay? Liam giggles and writes why? I thought I wasn't allowed to. Harry writes I want a snuggle person!!! Louis not snuggling with me, he's too paranoid!! 

Louis gasps, and squawks “I'm not being paranoid!! I didn't know you wanted to cuddle again.” Harry rolls his eyes and writes I always want snuggles when I can't talk!!! Louis is surprised to learn that, he thought because Harry couldn't talk, he wouldn't be comfortable with any snuggles. 

Harry's pov:

Liam lies with Harry and holds him in his arms. Harry's exhausted. Liam says “you’re beyond wiped out, hun?” Harry nods his head, that's exactly how he feels. Liam kisses his cheek and says “maybe we can ask her to stop drugging you up, and let you leave.” Harry doesn't like that idea, he just wants to be able to breathe and walk without falling first. Harry writes on the board let go now!! Liam lets go and is surprised, Liam says “why? What did I do?” Louis rolls his eyes and says “you suggested to make Jennifer stop, to let him leave, idiot.” Louis says “Harry, do I have permission to explain asthma attacks to these idiots out there?” Harry smirks and writes school these idiots!! Actually, let Jennifer completely school them, you school them on what's happening. Louis agrees to let Jennifer answer any questions he doesn't know the answer to. Louis leaves the room with Liam, without any of the boards to help him remember.

Jennifer returns to the room and smiles. Harry grins. Jenifer says “where's Louis?” Harry writes lobby! He went to go talk to them about what's going on. Jennifer says “oh, alright, well I came to ask you how you're doing and find out if you’ve had any more thoughts.” Harry smiles, nods his head and writes okay. Jennifer has four more white boards and a sticky note on them. Jennifer puts the sticky note on the counter with the other two and then brings the four blank boards over to the bed. 

Harry smiles. Jennifer smiles and says “how are you feeling?” Harry focuses on his breathing for a little bit, grins and writes good, I can breathe deeper. Jennifer smiles wider and says “that's good.” Jennifer sits down and says “I have a question.” Harry nods his head. Jennifer writes did Liam in here, make you feel more anxious? Harry writes yes, a lot more anxious. Jennifer hums and writes do you trust him? Harry writes not really. Jennifer writes has he done anything to make you feel this way? To you or someone else? Harry writes someone else, quite a few other people. He forces them to stop acting anxious, stop doing comfort things to themselves, and Zayn said Liam forced him to show him his private area, even though Zayn didn't really want to show anyone, not even Louis until he was ready to take that step. Jennifer looks stunned and writes fuck, so you're scared he’s going to do that to you? Harry nods his head. Jennifer looks sad and writes are you afraid to be with Louis? Harry gulps and writes half afraid. Jennifer writes what happened to make you half uncomfortable with him? Harry takes a deep breath and writes that weekend he took us all away to the other house, with no cameras around, he was acting extremely not appropriate. One of the girls ended up slapping him across the face and calling him a creep and a pervert. Didn't understand why until I was asked the same questions, and he asked me worse questions. Niall witnessed the girls, Louis made a girl spread her legs open to Niall while sitting on a table. Commanded her to do so. 

Jennifer gasps at that and writes un mated omegas are highly protected here in Jenovia, he should not have done that. Jennifer looks beyond pissed off at Louis, like all her respect for him has gone down the drain. Harry regrets telling her, he didn't mean to ruin Louis’ relationship with one of his twelve children’s doctors. 

Jennifer thanks Harry anyway for telling her and writes did anyone else upset you love? Harry thinks about it, and writes no. Jennifer asks if he wants to talk to Nathaniel at all. Harry writes what do you mean? Jennifer writes he's here, he came here for lunch with Ryan, and Sharpay. Harry's absolutely surprised and writes did Liam see him?! Jennifer giggles and writes no, there's two back entrances to the office, he came through one of those. Harry gasps at that and writes oh!! Well good, otherwise Louis would’ve found out and gone crazy jealous. Jennifer giggles and agrees with him. Harry erases everything quickly, before Louis can see what he told Jennifer. Jennifer says “oh, do you want to see all of the stetheys?” Harry nods his head and smiles while writing yes please!! Jennifer says “I have to clean the part that goes into your ears first of the ones that we’ve already used.” Harry giggles and says “okay.” Jennifer cleans all six of them, the part that goes in the ears only. Jennifer holds them in the middle and puts the rest into her hands too. Harry gasps at all of the colors together. Jennifer grins and says “being in the anxiety building has it's perks!!” 

Jennifer brings all of them over to Harry and places them on the bed right in front of him. Harry's glad she brought over every single one and isn't afraid of showing Harry, like Louis. Harry writes thanks for showing me all of them. Jennifer says “no problem, want me to leave them with you?” Harry nods his head writes I'm going to choose my next color now. Jennifer thinks that's a good idea and leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis leaves the room with Liam and goes out into the lobby. Everyone stops talking, and looks for Harry. Louis smiles and says “I just came to give all of you an update.” They all smile and agree. Zayn says “how's Harry?” Louis says “improving, just very slowly. And incase you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most patient person ever.” They all laugh and giggle. Zayn says “it's true, you’re not exactly able to sit still for long at all.” Louis squawks and says “I'm offended, Malik!!”

Louis sits down and says “anyway, let me tell everyone what's going on.” Louis lets the three camera crews adjust to the new set up, clearly they're living for this new drama. Louis realizes they have new people with them too, Jacqueline, Patrick, Randall and a few of Louis’ security people, Paddy as well as Paul, plus Stacey.

Louis says “when did you guys get here?” Randall says “lunch time.” Louis says “oh, alright.” Louis isn't sure how comfortable Harry's going to be with this becoming the center of everyone's attention this week, but they're both going to have to just deal with it.

Louis says “first of all, please hold all questions until the end. I'm not an expert, so if I don't know the answer, bare with me.” They agree. Louis says “Harry had an asthma attack, he’s gotten albuterol and atrovan, plus prednisone as well as Benadryl since there's a slight chance some of the problem was caused by an allergic reaction to something. He's better than he was at the beginning, but still not quite better.” They all sigh in relief. Lucas raises his hand. Louis says “yes, Lucas?” Lucas says “how much longer is it going to take?” Louis says “I'm not quite sure, quite possibly another hour, at least. Any other questions?” Quite a few people raise their hands. Louis says “yes, Annabelle?” Annabelle says “together or separate?” Louis says “um, I'm not quite sure what you're meaning, why?” Annabelle says “oh, okay, never mind.”

Louis shrugs and says “any other questions?” No more hands go up or down. Louis says “Matthew?” Matthew says “how do you know it was an asthma attack?” Louis says “um, I really only just found out all of the symptoms, I um actually don't know when they started or what ones he’s experiencing. I also don't remember every single one of them, again I literally just learned all of them.”

They forgive him for not knowing, a few other hands go down. Louis calls on Kevin. The camera crew adjusts the third camera onto Kevin. Kevin says “never mind, you just learned about asthma attack symptoms, so I really can't ask any specifics.” Louis says “try me love.” Kevin says “can he talk?” Louis says “yes.” Kevin says “oh good.” Lucas sighs in relief and says “did Harry have breathing muscles showing?!!” Louis says “a what?” Kevin says “it's a sign of an asthma attack, like you have muscles everywhere and when an asthma attack is really bad, some stomach, chest and neck muscles work very harder than they normally would have to, there for they’ll start to show.” Louis hums and says “interesting, you know a lot about asthma attacks Kevin.” Kevin blushes and says “sorry.” Louis smiles and says “don't apologize love, um I don't really know.” Louis looks around and says “yes, you Jacqueline.” Jacqueline says “what's asthma?” Every other hand that is up goes down. Jacqueline sighs in relief and says “oh thank god I'm not the only one, I felt like an idiot asking this question.” Everyone laughs. Louis grins and says “it's a great question, that I didn't even think of myself, so I can't even answer it!” Randall squawks in offense and says “that's the first question I would’ve asked!!” Louis sasses back “I was under a lot of pressure!! My questions were selfish and asking about how long this will take. I was also trying to find out if she could cut the time shorter or not give him as much all at once. She said the opposite of what I wanted her to say!! She dared to tell me that the times she was telling me were at least!!!” They all crack up at that.


	20. Chapter 20:Anne Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry speaks to Nathaniel with Jennifer and Louis. Louis wittiness the whole pack dynamic in one room. Harry and Jennifer finally get a hold of Anne, who is at the airport in Jenovia. Anne arrives while Louis is in the lobby. Anne and Louis start off on the wrong foot. Harry decides that he doesn't want Louis to know the plan right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to continue publishing what I do have uploaded, before it disappears. I will try the best of my memory to re write the 22-25 that I lost, but I did make an outline on my phone before I lost them to help me. Anyway, here's the next chapter!!

Harry's pov:

Jennifer returns to the room with Nathaniel. They hear someone squawking in offense, Nathaniel says “wasn't Louis.” The person yelling is definitely not Louis. Louis yells back that he was under a lot of pressure. Jennifer says “Harry can't talk, just so you know.” Nathaniel says “okay, can I ask when it started to happen?” Harry nods his head, and writes down I don't exactly know, but one second I was able to talk and the next I couldn't. Harry shows Nathaniel. Nathaniel looks surprised and says “are you sure it wasn't a head space?” Harry frowns and writes it wasn't a head space, I know when I'm in a head space, and I know for a fact that I wasn't in a head space. 

Jennifer turns the tables on Nathaniel and says “did Harry stop at all when he was talking? Did he talk slowly?” Nathaniel says “no, I don't believe he did, he seemed to be talking pretty normally to me.” Jennifer looks at Nathaniel and says “did you check Harry at all?” Nathaniel says “yes, I did.” Jennifer says “why did you use powdered gloves?” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “what do you mean?” Jennifer says “Harry's allergic to powdered gloves.” Nathaniel's eyes go wide and he says “I didn't know that!!!” Jennifer rolls her eyes and says “it's in this hospital systems system!! How could you have not know that?!” Nathaniel admits he didn't even check that section. Jennifer growls at him and yells “are you fucking kidding me?!!” Nathaniel says “no!!!” The door opens and Kelsey yells “Ryan, don't interrupt Jennifer with a patient!!” Ryan says “what the hell is going on in here?” They both point to each other. Nathaniel says “she's saying that Harry's allergic to powdered gloves and he's not.” Ryan sighs and Louis interrupts their little fighting. Louis is absolutely stunned to see Nathaniel and moves past Ryan to sit with Harry protectively. Harry appreciates Louis’ protectiveness right now. 

Ryan says “Kelsey?” Kelsey says “yes?” Ryan says “can you tell me very quickly, which one of them is telling the truth?” Kelsey smirks and says “Jennifer, obviously.” Kelsey rolls her eyes and mutters idiot. Ryan growls at her and says “excuse me?!” Kelsey's eyes go wide and she gulps. Ryan says “Sharpay!!” Sharpay walks in, sighs and says “what now?” Ryan says “I got this one sassing me, this one acting like a no it all and this one getting defensive.” Ryan points to Kelsey, then Jennifer and then Nathaniel. Sharpay says “what's the fight about this time?” Sharpay folds her arms and looks at Jennifer, then Nathaniel. They're both glaring at each other now. 

Louis says “I'm lost.” Harry writes on the board, I think this is the entire group, I think they're married. Louis gasps and writes a pack!! I’ve never actually seen a pack dynamic at work before. Harry writes I think it's good cop, bad cop right now. Louis writes oh, maybe. Are they fighting about you? Harry nods his head and writes Nathaniel doesn't believe Jennifer that I'm allergic to powders, I didn't even realize that there were powders in gloves until Jennifer looked at his office. Louis writes I didn't know that either, I wonder how she knows that though. Harry shrugs. 

Sharpay says “lay it on me, Nathaniel, you start.” Nathaniel says “she's saying that Harry's allergic to powdered gloves, and that it's listed in Harry's chart. I'm saying, it didn't list that!! It only said non medical allergies.” Kelsey says “oi!! I swear to god it's listed as a medical allergy!!!” Jennifer says “he is allergic to powders!! And I checked the glove boxes in his office, all three boxes listed powder.” Ryan says “okay, alright, is he allergic to latex?” Jennifer says “I don't know, all of ours here are latex free.” Ryan says “I know, but the ones at your old office were either powder free or had a cornstarch based powder, only the powder free was also latex free. Plus there was that one year that it wasn't cornstarch based powder, it was mixed and the lots were recalled.” Harry looks surprised. Sharpay says “that was nine years ago, almost ten.” Harry looks stunned again. Jennifer says “and I'm telling you I know he's allergic to powder because we both witnessed it.” Kelsey nods her head and says “we can call Anne Styles, she was also a witness.” Harry writes I was a witness to my own allergic reaction!! Louis giggles and says “Harry wants to know if his opinion counts in this conversation.” Ryan says “sure, of course it can.” Harry writes I am allergic to powders, certain scents in soaps or perfumes, all men's products, and two specific fruit scents, peaches and mangoes. 

Sharpay says “we get that both of you have witnessed Harry's allergic reactions, we just want to know how you know for sure that it's a powder allergy and not something else, like latex.” Jennifer says “we don't know about latex, for sure.” Kelsey nods her head and says “there's a family history of latex allergies though.” Harry writes mum’s allergic to latex. Louis writes holy crap. Harry writes she would buy gloves to use for cleaning around the house, and she always had to have the latex free one. 

When she found out I was allergic to powders, she ordered latex free and powder free gloves online, then we discovered that they made powder free gloves that didn't have latex just for cooking. She didn't want me to ever get sick from touching raw meats since my asthma’s so severe. She wouldn't let me touch raw eggs without gloves either. Louis smiles and writes because of your asthma. Harry nods his head and writes yeah.

Ryan says “okay, alright, is it alright with the three of you if I speak to Jennifer, Harry and Harry's friend alone?” Kelsey protests that they're telling the truth, Nathaniel's the liar. Sharpay says “it's fine with me, I don't know about them, come on you two.” Nathaniel and Kelsey leave the room with Sharpay. Ryan says “were you all alone with them when they started fighting?” Harry nods his head and writes yes before showing it to Ryan. 

Harry erases the board because he's out of space again. Ryan says “can you tell me exactly what both of them said?” Harry grins and writes of course!! Harry writes Jennifer asked did you check Harry at all? Nathaniel said yes, he did. Jennifer asked why did you use powdered gloves? Nathaniel looked surprised and asked what she meant. Jennifer said Harry's allergic to powdered gloves. Nathaniel's eyes went so wide and he said I didn't know that!! Jennifer rolled her eyes and said it's in this hospital systems system! How could you have not known that?! Nathaniel said I didn't even check that section. Louis says “to be clear, Nathaniel only went onto his computer to get permission to open Harry's locked file. As far as we both know, he never even had it in the room, he was going based off of the paper file at his office.” Ryan smiles and thanks Louis for that extra information. Louis says “no problem, and I'm Louie, by the way.” Ryan says “Ryan, I'm sorry, I couldn't remember your name.” Louis says “no problem, I just call new people love when I can't remember their names or a nickname. Harry's easy to remember because I came up with the nickname of Harold for him!!” They giggle. 

Harry smirks and hands him the board. Ryan gasps and says “I want to see how far Nathaniel will take his story, if that's alright with you.” Harry nods his head and writes yes please!! 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel, Kelsey and Sharpay return to the room. Ryan's surprised to see a laptop in Kelsey's hands. Kelsey says “I have up Harry's allergy section in his chart on the hospital system. Here.” Ryan looks and reads off the allergies listed, as well as the warning to not use latex gloves on Harry due to Gemma Styles (sister) and Anne Styles (mother) being allergic to latex, and Harry having a typical reactions to allergens. Harry's surprised by that. Nathaniel's eyes go wide. Ryan says “so Nathaniel, did you read this entire page?” Nathaniel gulps and says “no.” Ryan says “did you read any of it?” Nathaniel says “no.” Ryan hums and says “so you lied to me then?” Nathaniel winces and nods his head. Ryan makes Nathaniel look at him and says “you know lying to me is very bad, and trying to get out of being punished is also a very big no no. And trying to get me to punish Jennifer as well as Kelsey instead?! You're in a lot of trouble mister.” Nathaniel blushes and says “yes alpha.” Ryan smirks and says “we’ll see you girls later.” Sharpay says “good luck, oh and go through the lobby, they’ve all heard everything.” Ryan smirks and says “I planned on it.”

Jennifer says “wait, I have more questions for him.” Ryan says “who?” Jennifer says “Nathaniel!” Ryan says “oh, alright.” Kelsey and Sharpay leave the room. Ryan says “I'm sorry, I'm not leaving, it's obvious that you two are butting heads and I’d prefer to witness it.” They both gulp. Ryan says “go ahead and ask your questions, Jennifer.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry's terrified of what questions Jennifer's going to ask now. Jennifer says “did you check Harry's breathing muscles?” Nathaniel says “no, I did not, why?” Jennifer says “because I’m trying to figure out if you knew he was having an attack or not!” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “he seemed fine, he was talking, and everything.” Louis says “that's very true, we were relying on Harry to tell us if he was or not.” Jennifer says “then what did you check?!” Nathaniel says “that's private information, Jennifer.” Harry's eyes go wide, he doesn't even know that answer. Harry writes on his board make them stop yelling!! Louis says “you guys are upsetting Harry!!” They both stop talking. Louis says “can you please yell at each other more quietly? And also, I think you should ask Harry.” Harry smirks and writes I'm not telling her!! Louis giggles. Harry glares at Nathaniel and writes I'm not done with you, just because I needed her for my breathing, doesn't mean your off the hook!! Harry writes you promised that you’d get to the bottom of my pain, I still need you to do that!! Harry gives it to Louis. Louis understands and says “Nathaniel, Harry's got a note for only you.” Nathaniel nods his head and walks over to the bed. Jennifer squawks in offense because she's worried he’s going to interfere with her trying to take care of Harry's asthma attack. Harry writes a note for her at the same time. I had a flashback, when I was at Nathaniel's office, and I freaked out pretty badly. I made both of them leave to try to calm myself down, but then I couldn't talk, so I freaked out more and started crying. Louis must've heard me and came back in. 

Harry gives it to Jennifer. Jennifer reads it, looks surprised, glares at Ryan and points to the door. Ryan growls back, and says “oi, I'm not leaving without Nathaniel.” Nathaniel promises that they can leave soon, after he finishes his note to Harry. Ryan sighs and says “okay, good.” 

Nathaniel hands Harry the white board back. It says of course we’ll still get to the bottom of your pain, but not until you're breathing’s 100 percent better and we know what caused it to happen so quickly. Harry gulps and nods his head. 

Nathaniel stands up to leave the room with Ryan. Jennifer says “both of you stop.” They both are surprised, Ryan says “why?” Jennifer says “Ryan, can you please go?”

Louis’ pov:

Ryan gets upset, clearly ready to punish her too, for this behavior. Jennifer says “please? I can't talk about it in front of you, it's private confidential patient information.” Ryan says “so his entire allergy section is okay to show to me, but not have me here as a witness to make sure you both aren't trying to take charge over the other?” Jennifer huffs, clearly angry with the alpha for not believing her and gives the note back to Harry. Harry gets the message and gives it to Nathaniel. Louis writes Ryan's worried they'll both keep fighting as soon as he goes, so just let them assure him that they won't keep fighting so that they can talk with us. Harry writes oh, okay. 

Nathaniel pleads with Jennifer for him to leave. Ryan's surprised. Ryan says “why should I trust you both alone again?” Jennifer says “because we both need to discuss something with Harry and Louis, only.” Nathaniel says “and it's something that both of us are aware of.” Harry grins and writes on a blank board allergy diagnosis was after mum’s sabotage!!! Harry gives it over to Ryan. Ryan says “your allergy diagnosis was after your mother’s sabotage?” Harry nods his head. Louis giggles and says “his mother was more than a little bit jealous, Harold here told Nathaniel secrets that even his mother wasn't aware of.” Jennifer looks surprised and says “I thought I was the only one you told secrets to?” Jennifer frowns. Harry smirks and writes I do tell you secrets, I pinky promise. Jennifer smiles. 

Harry writes it just so happens, I told a few of them to him first. Ryan says “how does your mother know that?” Harry's eyes go wide, he squeals and covers Louis’ mouth. Harry glares hard at Nathaniel, daring him with his eyes to tell Ryan. Nathaniel zips his lips shut. Louis smirks and licks Harry's hand. Harry gasps, squawks and wipes his wet hand on Louis jeans. Louis gasps. Harry smirks and writes two can play this game, Lou. Louis laughs and giggles. Ryan says “what's so funny?” Harry glares and him, then writes an angry note. It's none of your business!!! It's none of anyone's business but mine!!! Harry gives the angry note to Jennifer before point to Ryan. Ryan gulps and reads the note before agreeing to leave, finally. Harry keeps glaring and then writes Jennifer, don't even ask!! Nathaniel, tell her and I'm going to be angry with both of you!!!! Nathaniel and Jennifer gulp and promise to drop the subject, Louis does too. Jennifer says quietly “so Louis took care of you and then you both called me?” Harry nods his head and writes, yeah. Nathaniel looks surprised and whispers quietly “and then Louis came to get me.” Harry nods his head. Harry writes I don't want to talk about the flashback!! So don't even ask. Jennifer says “okay, I won't honey.”

Louis knows Harry's lying right now, he had told Nathaniel that he did, later on. Louis realizes Harry's stuck with white boards only right now and that maybe he wants to be able to actually talk through all of his thoughts, plus he didn't want Louis to know, but Jennifer not being allowed to know doesn't make sense. 

Nathaniel says “okay, alright, that's fine, we won't push you to talk about it.” Harry sighs in relief at that. Jennifer agrees and says “I won't push you to talk about anything, alright?” Harry nods his head and writes okay, thanks. Jennifer turns to Louis and says “we heard some arguing in the lobby, how did everyone react?” Louis says “mainly questions that I don't know the answer to.” Jennifer says “oh, alright.” Nathaniel says “like what?” Louis says “what's asthma, what symptoms Harry was experiencing, all of that.” Jennifer says “symptoms he’s currently experiencing still, I’d say is private information.” Nathaniel says “yeah, but they're looking for camera worthy drama.” Jennifer says “I'm not willing to give them camera worthy drama, especially when it involves Harry's current issues.” Harry writes what do you think, Nathaniel?

Harry's pov:

Nathaniel says “have one of us go out to the mob of people, and answer their questions. I’d vote me, since I make your boyfriend so jealous.” Harry cracks up and nods his head. Louis squeals in offense and says “can you tell Jennifer she's being unreasonable with bending the rules?” Jennifer looks surprised and glares. Nathaniel says “the half hour, one hour, and one hour? Plus possibly another hour once he’s better?” Louis says “yes!” Nathaniel laughs and says “oh please, this is where you’re lucky Jennifer's taken over. Harry used to get so high on atrovan that when he finally came down from the high, you’d discover he was only half as good as you had thought. one hour, one and a half, one and a half, then two.” Louis gaps and says “almost six hours?!!” Nathaniel grins and says “oh yeah.” Jennifer gasps and says “oh my god, that's cruel.” Nathaniel shrugs and says “not really.” Harry giggles and snickers. Jennifer says “I would’ve just had him go home and stay on bed rest.” Harry writes it doesn't matter, you won't let me go anyway unless I'm better, plus not experiencing side effects. That's at least another half hour ontop of everything, right? Jennifer agrees and says “that's true.” Harry smiles and writes how much longer to wait? Jennifer smiles and writes at least fifteen more minutes pumpkin. Harry pouts and writes okay, alright. Exactly an hour since you checked me, right? Jennifer frowns and writes I'm sorry pumpkin, I didn't want to upset you too badly, so I waited twenty minutes after the medicine was done to check you again. So I was planning on only waiting 40 more minutes, but I’d be willing to wait 20 more if you want. Harry writes no, I was just worried about Louis not being here. Jennifer smiles and writes oh sweetie, I'm not going to check you without him, I thought we should call your mum while they're both gone. Harry grins and agrees to call her.

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Nathaniel agree with the plan for them to talk to everyone. Jennifer says “we’re going to call Anne while you’re both gone.” Louis kisses Harry's cheek, promises to be right back and leaves the room with Nathaniel. 

Ryan looks surprised and says “what's going on?” Louis says “I need help creating the drama my mother would like, and answering all of their questions on asthma. I thought Nathaniel would be a good person.” Ryan disagrees, he and Nathaniel need to speak in private. Nathaniel promises to explain things to everyone later. Louis sighs and lets them go to a room with Sharpay.

Liam’s pov:

Once Louis leaves, the nurse at the desk offers to get Lindsey, she’d be able to explain asthma to everyone, she just wouldn't be able to give details specific about their friend. Liam smiles and says “that would be wonderful, thank you so much.” Lindsey walks out and introduces herself to everyone, she is a medical professional, and she treats asthma as well as allergies. They all smile and say “hi Lindsey.”

Lindsey says “so what's your questions?” Kevin raises his hand. 

Lindsey says “yes, what's your name?” Kevin smiles and says “Kevin.” Lindsey says “what's your question, Kevin?” Kevin says “it's not for me specifically, I already know the answer, but what's asthma?” Lindsey says “that's a very good question and the perfect spot to start.” They all grin. Lindsey says “first of all asthma is a medical condition, there is no cure for it, there is only treatment. Asthma is a breathing problem, caused by inflammation and airway constriction. Asthma needs daily treatment, through a medication called a controller. It's a steroid that they inhale, typically twice a day, ranging from just a steroid, to a combination inhaler or a long lasting bronchodilator. I don't know which one your friend is on specifically, so I can't tell you what one your friend is on and why.” Kevin raises his hand again.

Liam says “his name is Harry.” Lindsey says “okay, thank you. What's your name?” Liam says “Liam.” Lindsey thanks Liam and says “any other questions?” Randall raises his hand. Lindsey says “yes, and what's your name?” Randall says “Randall.” Lindsey says “okay, what's your question Randall?” Randall says “what's a broncho? Sorry, I don't even know.” Lindsey says “a bronchodilator is either a long lasting or quick acting medication, depending on if it's being used for a controller or as a rescue medication. Most common quick acting bronchodilator is called albuterol.” They all recognize that name. Liam raises his hand. Lindsey says “yes, Liam?” Liam says “what is albuterol?” Lindsey says “like it's side effects? Or how it's used?” Liam says “everything.” 

Lindsey smiles and says “okay, albuterol is typically used to treat asthma attacks, the usual dose is two puffs of an inhaler, every four hours. It's not always the same for everyone and it's not recommended to do more or less than whatever his provider has instructed. It's side effects usually include a faster heart rate, unsteady balance, some people say they feel like jello. That's really all there is to albuterol.”

Annabelle, Matthew, Kevin, Lucas, Zayn, Edward and Pamela all have their hands up now. Lindsey says “lets go to um” and she points to Pamela. Pamela says “Pamela.” Lindsey smiles and says “yes, Pamela?” Pamela says “Harry's is a weird machine, though. Are you sure he takes albuterol?” Lindsey says “again, I'm not sure, I don't treat Harry's asthma. I’ll be right back” and she leaves the lobby. Louis returns while she's gone and apologies for leaving, he heard commotions and had to check on Harold. They giggle and hush him. 

Louis’ pov:

Annabelle, Matthew, Kevin, Lucas, Zayn, Edward, Alanna, Abigail and Sidney all have their hands up in the air. 

Louis is confused and says “you can put your hands down, I can't answer any more questions.” They all ignore him. This lady walks into the lobby with a nebulizer, a bag of parts and a mask. The lady grins and says “hi, I'm Lindsey.” Louis smiles and says “William.” Lindsey says “does this machine look familiar to everyone?” Louis notices the camera crew eating up the shit that this lady is telling them. Louis snorts and says “yes.” Pamela says “that's the machine!” Everyone nods their heads. 

Lindsey says “okay, this is called a nebulizer. I brought out all of the options, since I don't know what your friend uses.” They thank her. Lindsey explains how a nebulizer actually works, while connecting a hose to a medicine cup and connecting these weird parts to the cup. Louis says “I’ve never see it like that.” Lindsey blushes, disconnects them quickly and says “is your friends like this?” They all nod their heads to the mask and grin. Linsey apologizes and continues to explain how it works. 

Annabelle and Lucas put their hands down, clearly they had the same question as Louis. Lindsey looks around and points to Zayn. Zayn says “Zayn.” Lindsey smiles and says “what's your question, Zayn?” Zayn says “it's alright if you don't know about Harry specifically, but what are the signs of an asthma attack?” 

Lindsey says “well the signs vary by severity of the asthma attack. There's the universal color system for asthma attacks, which is green, yellow and red. Green means no symptoms at all. Yellow is coughing, wheezing, struggling to breathe or a cold. Then there's red, which is when the attack is considered needing medical attention. I say the sooner you get the help, the better. Signs in the red zone include rescue medication not working, struggling to talk, struggling to walk, those are really the lesser of the red zones. The one most often that goes undetected, is breathing muscles showing. That happens, when the muscles are actually having to work harder than normal to get air in and out of the body.” Everyone asks if Harry has that. Louis raises his hand. Lindsey says “yes, William?” 

Louis says “what muscles?” Lindsey says “breathing muscles, they're in the stomach, sides, chest and neck.” Louis looks stunned. Lindsey says “anyone else?” Louis excuses himself and goes into the main hallway. A camera crew follows him instantly. 

Liam’s pov:

Lindsey wants to make sure William’s alright, she's not sure what caused him to be upset. They frown and let her go. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis stands against the wall, trying not to say anything. Lindsey followed him, he should’ve known. Louis apologizes for his behavior, he’s just processing so much right now, and he needed a minute alone. Lindsey understands and goes back into the office. Louis goes back into the office and they follow him. Louis lets them follow him all of the way into the back too. Kelsey freaks out, and tries to stop him. Louis gets upset and says “move out of my fucking way please, Kelsey, I'm pissed off!!!” Kelsey says “I'm trying to stop the camera crew, not you!!!” Kelsey rolls her eyes and lets him through. Kelsey fights with the camera crew. 

Louis goes right back into the room. Harry smiles and motions him over. Louis shuts the door and holds Harry tightly. Harry relaxes completely into his arms again and lets Jennifer check him again. Louis keeps his focus right on Harry's eyes, not wanting him to feel like he's being a medical professional. Harry looks at Jennifer instead.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer's watching him and moves the stethoscope down farther on Louis since his heart rate isn't working to help. In fact it's making Harry more anxious, Louis breathing isn't steady at all anymore, he’s just as anxious as Harry it seems. Harry whimpers and panics more. Jennifer takes the stethoscopes off of Harry and Louis, then takes the one out of her own ears before quickly taking the one out of Harry's ears. Jennifer comforts Harry while she closes the gown back up and talks him through his latest panic attack. Louis leaves again, he’s really sorry. 

Jennifer holds Harry in her arms and they try to facetime Anne again. Anne’s surprised, but sighs in relief. Anne says “hi, what's wrong?” Jennifer rubs Harry's arms and says “he had a pretty bad attack with Nathaniel, he can't talk and his trusted person, Louis, keeps leaving. He's also making Harry panic more.” Anne looks heart broken and says “oh my poor baby!! I already booked a flight to come there, I thought you might need me because of Nathaniel insisting that you needed to know everything.” Anne shows Harry that she's already at the airport. Harry gasps. Anne smiles and says “Jenovia is beautiful, isn't it?” Harry nods his head a lot and cries. Anne says “I just don't know where I'm going, so can you tell me?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer gives her their address quickly. Anne sighs in relief, thanks them and promises to get a taxi. Harry cries more. Anne coos and says “I know baby, I'm coming, okay? Sh love, it's alright, I’ll be there soon, okay? I'm so close to you, it's not even funny. My phone was still on silent the first time you both must’ve called, I'm so sorry.” Anne asks for a taxi and gives them the address that Jennifer gave her. Anne blows Harry kisses. 

Anne’s pov:

Anne finally gets to the hospital, literally the second she heard from Nathaniel at eight that morning, she booked a last minute flight, packed enough clothes for a few days plus grabbed all of Harry's special medicine collection parts, and she talked to Harry as well as admitted to being afraid of him knowing the whole truth. Anne's flight got into Jenovia about 10 minutes ago, she found baggage claim and then finally got her phone back on. 

She goes straight to a desk and gives them Jennifer's full married name, the person gasps in shock, gives her the directions instantly and even offers to escort her to the elevator. Anne grins, and thanks her but declines the offer. Anne goes to the elevator and gets to the fourth floor before heading straight to the office.

Anne slams the door wide open to make her presence known. Anne doesn't expect to see a camera crew, smiles politely at everyone and goes straight to the desk. The nurse says “hi, can I help you?” Anne smiles and says “yes, I’m looking for Jennifer?” The nurse says “she's with a patient right now.” Anne says “what's your name darling?” The nurse says “um it's Marie, why?” Anne says “Marie, is there a girl named Kelsey here at all?” Kelsey gasps and says “oh my god!!!!” Kelsey hugs Anne and Anne hugs her back. Kelsey says “you’re like super woman, how the hell did you get here so fast?!” Anne laughs and says “oh, now that's my little secret.” Kelsey says “okay, alright.” Anne says “how’s your wife?” Kelsey says “wonderful!” They both leave the lobby and Kelsey takes her straight to Harry's room.

Louis’ pov:

This strange woman gets taken straight into the back by Kelsey. She even knows Kelsey’s married to a woman!! 

Lindsey says “any other questions?” Kevin puts his hand up. Lindsey says “yes, Kevin?” Kevin says “one of my siblings, we were told grew out of asthma, but from your explanation of asthma, that sounds impossible to me.” Lindsey says “oh dear, um.” Annabelle gasps and hides her face in Louis’ shoulder. Lindsey says “I mean it is completely possible to get a persons asthma very well controlled, through medications or eliminating all of their triggers for asthma attacks, but most of the time, they're still having inhalers on their person.” Kevin looks shocked and says “my sibling doesn't take any asthma medications anymore since they grew out of it. We don't even have a rescue medicine for them anymore.” Lindsey says “that is extremely dangerous, for your sibling, but that's probably a better conversation for me to have with your parents.” Kevin agrees with her and thanks her very much. Annabelle raises her hand. Lindsey says “yes?” Annabelle says “I have asthma, I was also informed that I grew out of it, I don't have any asthma medicines that I take anymore every day, but I also don't have albuterol at all anymore, it's all gone. Plus I was the only one with asthma.” Lindsey says “do you at least have a provider that you could get asthma medicine from or see at the last minute if needed?” Annabelle says “not really, um back home I do, just not here here.” Lindsey says “well that's better than no body back home, out here, I’m sure they could easily take you to one of the emergency rooms if something happened.” Lucas freaks out and says “no, you’re a liar!! I don't believe you, my parents and my medical providers would’ve never ever ever lied to me like that, ever!!! I’m going right now, you’re all liars!!” Kevin leaves with Lucas quickly. Stacey rushes after the two boys.

Lindsey gulps and says “does anyone else have any questions?” No one has anymore questions. She explained atrovan very well to Louis and he’s a lot calmer now.

Harry's pov:

Mum walks into the room and hugs Harry tightly. Harry cries and cries while holding onto her tightly. Anne encourages him to let it out, it's alright, he's allowed to cry and panic, he doesn't have to put on any brave fronts for her or Jennifer. Anne comforts him so much better than Louis, she just rocks him, holds him tightly and is just so amazing like always. Anne kisses his head and says “I love this gown.” Harry giggles and whispers “me too.” Anne says “I bet, it's so pink, it's so you.” Harry blushes. Anne kisses his cheek and says “it's alright baby, I won't tell him.” Jennifer smiles and says “wanna see the pink stetheys I have now?” Anne gasps and says “you have more?” Jennifer grins wider and shows her the collection of colors. Anne says “oh my, they're so pretty.” Harry grins and nods his head. Harry points to the magenta. Anne says “I like this one, is that newer?” Jennifer says “new for Harry, yes.” Anne says “I didn't realize Jenovia was so much closer than it sounded.” Anne says “this bed is so comfortable.” Jennifer giggles and says “it's an actual bed.” Anne gasps, looks and says “oh my god, is this a full or a queen?!!” Jennifer and Harry crack up. Anne grins and kisses Harry's other cheek. Jennifer says “it's a queen.” Anne smiles and says “I love it.”

Harry can relax so much better now, just having his mum there. Anne asks what she missed. They both giggle. Jennifer fills her in. Harry's so glad to have two super women in his life, his mum always comes to his rescue, Harry thanks god for sending her to him so quickly. Anne runs her hand through Harry's hair all of the way through, and asks Jennifer the more appropriate questions of hospital or bed rest. Jennifer admits to leaning more towards keeping Harry for a couple of nights, and tells her about their office having it's own hospital area. Anne smiles and says “so Harry’d have all of these available for you to use?” Jennifer grins and says “oh there's way more than this, I got red, I got yellow, I got orange, I’ve got green, teal, blue, purple, and pink.” Harry gasps and writes an entire rainbow?! Jennifer nods her head and grins. 

Harry hugs her tightly and then lets them talk about how wonderful he's been doing. Anne spills the tea on the truth, Harry squeals that she's lying when she tells Jennifer how much Harry's been skipping his medicine. Jennifer's very worried, concerned and asks Harry if he lets mum check his tummy during attacks. Harry shakes his head no, he’s gotten worse since Jennifer left with letting mummy be his un official doctor of asthma attacks. 

Anne coos and coos, moving Harry's position in her lap and says “I’ve been taking Harry to an anxiety therapist, couple times a year, she's been very helpful with coping skills. She's been seeing Harry for about two years now, and put Harry onto colonzepam.” Jennifer says “daily or as needed?” Anne says “as needed.” Jennifer says “how’s he getting albuterol?” Anne says “through her.” Jennifer says “has he been taking symbicort?” Anne says “depends on his mood, at home he was doing alright before he left.” Harry smirks and writes I’ve been so bad, NO ONE at the palace double checks medicine usage!!! I'm skipping worse than the year of strikes!!!! Jennifer gasps and says “how long have you been out here?!” Harry smirks and writes about 7 weeks now!!! Jennifer gasps again. Harry grins wider and writes I know!! I'm horrible, go ahead, tell me how bad I am. 

Anne frowns and says “you promised me last week you were taking it Harry!!” Harry's eyes go wide, he forgot he lied to her last weekend. Harry winces. Anne looks Harry directly in the eyes and whispers “Harry Edward Styles, what kind of mischievous trouble have you been causing out here?” Harry gulps and writes no trouble? Harry blinks his eyes innocently, trying to get her to forget it. Anne frowns more. Harry pouts at Jennifer and writes you believe me, don't you? Jennifer sighs, moves onto the bed and says “sweetheart?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “I think it's time to actually hospitalize you pumpkin, for at least a week.” Harry's eyes go wide, his jaw drops and he writes but Jenny!! Anne says “honey, listen.” Jennifer rubs his arms and says “I’ve been going easy on you for years with not hospitalizing you because there wasn't a place that I could have you be hospitalized. I have that place now, I have nurses who understand anxiety and the fact that some of my patients can only handle me. I have a work place that doesn't put requirements on in office hospital patients, like that your blood pressure has to be taken, okay? That's always been a problem in the past, that most hospitals have standard requirements, standard rules, that can't be bent no matter what the circumstances are. I have people all around me who understand instantly that you’ve been through a lot just by mentioning that you have cptsd. I no longer have to explain it and sound like a crazy person!” Harry giggles at that. Jennifer smiles and says “plus they're crazy enough to let us have a ton of stetheys in the office.” 

Louis’ pov:

Nathaniel, Ryan and Sharpay leave the office through the lobby after saying goodbye to Kelsey. Ryan hugs her and whispers something to her, Kelsey promises to let Jennifer know for him. As soon as they're all gone, Kelsey rolls her eyes and leaves the lobby. Lindsey's finally done answering everyone's one on one questions, and apologizes for not being able to answer every single one of their questions. They thank her for what she did tell them anyway. Lindsey leaves the lobby. Louis realizes he has to get back so that Jennifer can give Harry the third dose. Louis says “I have to go, it's beyond time for the third dose of albuterol and atrovan, wish us luck.” Everyone says “good luck.” The camera person says “wait, you haven't given us the real scoop yet.” Louis smirks and says “I was wondering when you’d figure out I had the real scoop.” The one crew follows him into the hallway area and films him at the door that leads back to the lobby. Louis’ mic gets fixed and they ask him questions. Louis admits that Harry's wheezing, can't talk and that he's got breathing muscles showing in quite a few places. They gasp in shock. Louis says “I don't know how he is right now, but last time I was in there, he still couldn't talk really. His face is so goofy in the monkey mask too.” The one says “what's his controller medication?” Louis says “I don't actually know, um one of his doctors, Nathaniel, just left the office.” They beg for him to come back, they really want his information on Harry. Louis smirks and calls him. Louis puts his phone on speaker. Nathaniel says “hello?” Louis says “hello Nathaniel, mind coming back to Jennifer's office? Our camera crew would like to speak to you about Harold.” Nathaniel sighs and agrees. Louis thanks him and hangs up.

Harry's pov:

Anne asks if Jennifer's been able to check Harry. Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “yes, but right before we spoke to you, I was trying to check him again, and Louis wasn't helping very much.” Anne asks why there's like three cameras in the lobby. Harry writes selection, I'm the drama for the week, you know? Anne frowns epically and says “if the focus should be on anyone, it should be on William and the lock down.” Jennifer makes a face. Anne gasps and says “you know something.” Harry frowns too, and writes we both know something. Anne writes what? Harry writes he's got premies. Anne is absolutely surprised and writes how many? Jennifer writes that's confidential information, so I can not tell you. Anne says “that's fine.” Harry giggles and writes on a new board twelve!!! Anne gasps and whispers “oi, you’re just messing with me.” Harry shakes his head no, grins wide and writes Melanie, Salvatore, Nathan, Joey, Hope, Olivia, Faith, Paige, Alexis, Kyle, Mason and Elizabeth. Anne giggles and says “okay, I believe you now, there's no way those are just random names.”

Harry erases the boards so that Louis won't know. Anne giggles and says “is she struggling to check you because you're in the mood to block her or seriously because of Lou?” Harry writes seriously cause of Louie. Anne nods her head and writes just wondering if you were causing any trouble on top of it.

Harry huffs in offense, folds his arms and writes I’d never do that!! I'm offended!!! Anne and Jennifer both crack up laughing. Harry grins, he likes mum around because they're both understanding his humor. Jennifer's able to check Harry and Harry's able to calm down completely because of how calm his mum is. Anne kisses his head and whispers quietly “you’re alright my baby, you can go to sleep, nothing's going to change while you're asleep, I’ll still be here when you wake up too, okay?” Harry calms down even more and whispers “okay.” 

Anne’s pov:

Jennifer removes her stethoscope from Harry and then takes it out of her ears before letting go of the one on her. Anne peaks at the heart monitor first and then keeps it on herself because Harry's heart rate is lower. Harry takes it off because he wants to just be snuggled. Harry writes snuggles. Anne giggles and says “okay, alright, is Louis a snuggle person?” Harry huffs and writes he didn't understand snuggles!!! Anne laughs, moves so that she's leaning against the head rest with Harry and lets him adjust himself into her lap for snuggles. Harry sighs in contempt and shuts his eyes. Anne kisses Harry and says quietly “I'm right here, you’re not dreaming my love, I’ve got you my sweetheart.” Harry sighs and whispers “okay.” Harry kind of starts to drift off to sleep, Anne asks Jennifer how Harry's breathing is sounding.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer says “good news is that I can actually hear his breathing this time, last few all I could hear was his breathing hitching, whimpering, panicking, all because of Louis or Liam holding him.” Anne says “oh dear, that Liam is really bad at calming down a few of the girls that panic.” Harry agrees. 

Jennifer tells both of them that he's wheezing, and there's only one breathing muscle showing. Jennifer says “so at least two of them were caused probably by the way you were breathing.” Harry sighs in relief at that. Jennifer smiles and says “let's wait a bit longer for more monkey, alright?” Harry nods his head and writes okay. Anne says “good idea, maybe give him a good ten more minutes.” Jennifer hums and says “yeah, or fifteen, exactly half hour.” Harry smiles. Anne says “I’ll still be here.” Harry pinches himself quite a few times and says “ow!!” Anne says “stop pinching yourself, I'm right here.” Anne holds his hands in their laps, rubbing them in patterns. Jennifer cleans off the stetheys and then leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis feels this weird sense of complete calmness, and wonders if calling Nathaniel back was the right idea or not. The door to the lobby from the back opens. Kelsey pokes her head out, grins and motions him into the back. Louis rolls his eyes and goes back there. Jennifer smiles and says “hi.” Louis says “so you never told me how many were showing, when I was in there; nor how bad his breathing was.” Jennifer says “oh, sorry, I was having a hard time with the muscles and listening to him because he was panicking so much. So we called his mum, she's got him completely calmed down and now I'm able to give him a complete break.” Louis is relieved to hear that and whispers “I was afraid you didn't know Harry needed complete breaks.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “Harry also wouldn't let me leave him, until now.” Louis looks stunned and whispers “oh.”

Jennifer offers to answer his questions, if he has any. Louis tells her that he’d love to ask his questions, just let him grab a camera crew. Jennifer disagrees and shoos him back to the lobby if he wants camera time. Louis gasps in shock, but goes back to the lobby.

Liam’s pov:

The two men return without the lady. The one says “you can go, I just need to answer William’s questions.” The other refuses to leave, incase the two of them get into a fight again. Nancy arrives with more people, to direct stuff. Nancy and the crews set everyone up in the lobby, to help the drama of the situation. Nancy asks the pressing questions of the two men, who they are and how they know Harry. Nathaniel grins and says “I'm Nathaniel, I'm Harry's primary care physician.” Nancy grins wider, smirks a bit and invites Nathaniel to sit down with their selection contestants. Nancy promises that William will return when he can. 

Louis walks out glaring and spits out “Nancy.” Nancy's surprised says “hello Prince William!!” Nancy smiles wide and says “thank you so much for calling Harry's primary care doctor for us, take a seat.” Louis agrees, he’s curious about what questions everyone will ask. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer walks in and says “situation.” Anne says “who and where?” Jennifer says “Nathaniel, lobby, about to answer their questions about Harry's asthma.” Anne rolls her eyes, but then offers to handle him herself. Harry squeals and keeps her with him. Anne sighs. Jennifer's husband, Ryan walks in and says “what the heck is going on now?” Jennifer says “I'm not sure what Nathaniel's going to say!” Ryan says “hi, I'm Ryan, Jennifer's husband.” Anne smiles and says “Anne Styles.” Ryan gasps and says “it's lovely to finally put a face to the woman who's woken me up for years in the middle of the night.” Anne laughs, and apologizes, a mother’s worry never sleeps. Ryan forgives her instantly, and offers to help make sure nothing gets out or the wrong information gets out. Anne says “what do they want to know?” Jennifer has no idea, nor does Ryan. Jennifer asks Harry what he's comfortable with them knowing. Harry writes nothing, absolutely nothing. Jennifer smiles and agrees. 

Jennifer leaves the room and Ryan follows her. Anne says “wow.” Harry giggles. Anne smiles, kisses Harry's cheek and says “sorry, we’ve only ever spoken on the phone.” Harry writes why and what about? Anne smiles and writes mainly about Jennifer. Anne says “I remember one night, I called her and he answered for the first time. Said she was asleep in a different room away from her phone because she’d already been awake for quite a few hours loosing sleep over a newer patient. I said that it was probably you, because of your nightmares and asthma, plus your anxiety.” Harry smiles and writes so you’d just always ask for Jennifer? Anne giggles and writes yes, but only if he answered. It was usually always Jennifer who answered. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis sits down so that they can start. Nancy says “who’s got questions?” Matthew, Kevin and Edward raise their hands. Nancy calls on Matthew. Matthew says “what's Harry's rescue medication?” Nathaniel looks surprised and says “it's albuterol.” They all confirm the side effects with him too, Nathaniel asks who gave them such good information. Liam smiles and says “Lindsey, she said she couldn't give us exact details, since she's not Harry's provider.” Nathaniel says “oh, alright.” Kevin goes next and says “what asthma attack symptoms was Harry experiencing?” Nathaniel says “struggling to breathe.” They all chill out a bit. Nathaniel says “you?” Edward says “I'm Edward.” Nathaniel says “hi Edward, what's your question?” Edward smiles and says “what's Harry's controller medication?” Nathaniel says “flovent.”

Liam’s pov:

Liam's stunned given that Lindsey gave them insight that she's guessing Harry's on a combination inhaler, considering that Kelsey as well as Jennifer, informed her that he's got severe asthma. Which have a long lasting bronchodilator on top of the steroid. She told them the names advair and symbicort. She’s leaning more towards symbicort though since advair doesn't make too many nebulizer options for the higher doses. Symbicort is only two strengths, plus both are made in the nebulizer form. Flovent is the same way, because it's made with the same steroid that is in advair, just with the added long lasting bronchodilator. 

Liam says “can we speak to Lindsey again? She was way more helpful than you are.” Louis looks stunned. Everyone else agrees. Nancy says “I agree with all of them! The only reason I came down here was to ask Linsey questions.” Nathaniel gulps, apologizes for not answering their questions and offers to get Lindsey. Ryan walks out with Lindsey. Ryan apologies, they were all ease dropping on all of them in the back. Ryan says to Nathaniel “let’s go, for real this time.” They both leave the office. 

Lindsey apologizes for not checking in with all of them again. They forgive her. Lindsey asks if anyone needs to use the bathroom or anything. They're all good, they’ve been going into the main lobby area. Lindsey smiles and asks who has a question. Nancy raises her hand. Lindsey says “yes, and please tell me your name.” Nancy says “hi I'm Nancy, I just got here about 10 minutes ago.” Lindsey says “ah, alright.” Nancy says “I was listening into your discussion with everyone. I decided to pull up all of the footage we have of Harry using his medications. I just want to clarify something first, how often is the controller medication typically used?” Lindsey says “typically they're used daily, it depends on how much the medication helps. Usually it's twice a day, why?” Nancy says “and what times would that be?” Lindsey says “I recommend at breakfast and after dinner or before bed.” Nancy hums and says “alright, we have absolutely no footage of Harry using the machine in the morning, nor at night before going to bed. We do have footage of after dinner, but that was albuterol.” Lindsey looks shocked, stunned and says “really?” Liam raises his hand. Lindsey says “yes, Liam?” Liam says “even when we were away from the cameras, at the Tomlinson’s other residence, he never used it before bed.” Zayn raises his own hand. Lindsey calls on Zayn next. Zayn introduces himself and says “I’ve been rooming with Harry at the palace since we arrived. I haven't once seen Harry willingly take his medicine in our room. At all, this whole time.” Lindsey frowns and says “I will be right back, can we turn off the cameras? I feel this is something that his provider needs to hear from all of you.” Nancy disagrees. Lindsey says “look, it's for Harry's wellbeing at this point, if he's seriously not taking his medications, she needs to know. It's very dangerous, asthma is a very serious breathing problem, and if she's not made aware of this, she could let Harry walk out of here today.” They all are surprised. Louis says “please? I have to say something too.” They turn off all three cameras, and put them in the corner of the room. Louis says “I will go with you” and leaves the lobby with Lindsey.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer returns, shuts the door behind her and lets them know that no one in the lobby is listening to Nathaniel, he gave them the wrong information. Lindsey, who works in their office, answered basic questions about asthma for everyone and they all said she was more helpful than Nathaniel. Harry grins at that. Anne is relieved. Jennifer says “she's going to answer their questions, Kelsey said she’d listen in on everything.”

They sit in the silence for a while, trying to hear the conversation in the lobby. They hear Nancy loudly disagreeing and Louis loudly pleading with them to turn off the cameras, saying he has something to say too. 

They all listen in. Harry writes why won't he talk louder?!! Harry writes I wanna know what he's telling them!!!

They both giggle. Jennifer says “well, I think Louis’ not coming back.” Harry frowns and pouts. Jennifer says “I'm sorry, I can try to go get him while the cameras are off.” Harry shakes his head no and sticks to Anne. 

There's a knock on the door. Jennifer says “who is it?” Louis says “me.” Lindsey says “and me.” Jennifer lets Harry know it's Louis and Lindsey. Harry's eyes go wide, and he writes Lou yes, Lindsey, no. Jennifer says “Louis, you can come in.” Louis opens the door and says “oh no, we’re both coming in.” Anne glares, gets very protective of Harry and says “don't touch Harry; he has cptsd.” Lindsey puts her hands up and backs up. Lindsey says “Jennifer, they're freaking out in the lobby.” Jennifer looks surprised and says “why? What happened?” Louis says “first of all, who the hell are you and why the hell are you holding my boyfriend like that?!” Anne growls back and says “this is my son, and who the hell are you?!” Louis smirks and says “Louis William Tomlinson.” Anne turns her full face to him and gasps in surprise. Louis gasps in surprise too and says “holy crap!! The resemblance is uncanny!!!” Anne laughs and says “Anne Styles.” Louis shakes her hand and says “Prince William, but please, call me Louis.” Anne grins and says “thank you, Louie, I appreciate you trying to fill in for me today with my baby.” Anne kisses Harry's head. Harry swoons and giggles. Louis says “how did you get here so fast?! Are you like a wizard or are you like super mum!?” Harry grins and writes she’s super mum!!! Louis gaps and says “holy mother of mothers!!! You must be super mum to have gotten all of the way here so fast!!” Anne laughs more and says “I don't have super powers, but a mother never reveals her ways.” Harry pouts epically. Harry gasps and writes Jennifer, how did you get to me so fast?! Jennifer says “not telling!!” Harry gasps and writes so both of you have super powers then, don't you?

Anne says “no we don't, okay? Nathaniel called me early this morning, I knew what would happen the second you two started talking, so I started to pack a bag to come out here, thinking you’d need me. I never expected for Jennifer to call me while I was on the freaking plane, I missed her call by the way, you called me right at the airport with Nathaniel. You both called me again before my phone was even back on, and then when I finally did get it back on, was about to call you back, you both were calling me again. And now I'm here, alright?” Harry gasps and writes what time did you talk to him?” Anne says “like a little bit after eight fifteen, he must’ve just finished talking to you or something. Why?” Harry turns to Jennifer. Jennifer gulps and says “okay, okay, fine. When you texted me the first time, I didn't get it right away because I was in the NICU. I got your second text, called you both, and just was worried that neither of them would understand what to do. So I got help from Kelsey as well as Lindsey to get everything together, and we started to head towards you. Lindsey followed us because we forgot the juice box, and Nathaniel called me in the elevator. I left them behind to come to you, then once I knew that you indeed needed everything, I asked Kelsey to bring it all to the office.” Harry gasps and writes you little shits!! They both apologize for not telling him how they’ve always been able to rescue him at the drop of a hat. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis grins and smirks. Louis should’ve known that Kelsey wouldn't let just anyone into the back. Lindsey says “I’m sorry to sound rude, but everyone in the lobby has informed me of somethings that are extremely concerning to me.” Jennifer looks curious. Louis says “just please, come here out Harry's room mate at the palace, his name is Zayn.” Jennifer looks directly at Harry. Jennifer writes something down on the white board to Harry. Harry writes something back. Jennifer smiles and promises to be right out there, thanks them for telling her and dismisses both of them. Anne smiles softly at Harry. Louis looks directly at Harry and mouths you’re in so much trouble, there's film evidence love. Louis smirks and leaves the room. 

Harry's pov:

Harry wonders what the hell Louis is talking about and freaks out, latching onto Jennifer. Jennifer coos, and so does Anne. They both calm Harry down, Jennifer gets more of both of the medicines before sitting down again. Jennifer says “sweetheart, you already were so honest with both of us about your medicine. And I trust you, okay?” Harry calms down. Jennifer says “I'm not going to tell them anything, I promise.” Harry nods his head and whispers “okay.” Anne holds Harry, rubs his arms and keeps him calm. Jennifer puts the medicine into the cup, puts monkey onto Harry's face and switches the hose over to the filtered air. Harry's surprised. Jennifer smiles and says “it's just like nebby, okay?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer turns it on and leaves the room.

Anne can sense Harry's worry, puts a magenta one into his ears and puts it over her heart. Anne promises she's got Harry, she’ll protect him, Jennifer's aware he can't talk.

Louis’ pov:

Louis sits back down and says “she's coming, but ask her for permission to film her first.” They promise they will ask her. 

Jennifer walks out and says “what is it Louis?” Jennifer sits down next to him. Nancy says “can we film you?” Jennifer says “no, you may not. I'm only here to find out why this one is so worried about Harry.” Louis is surprised and says “I'm worried because of what they said.” Jennifer says “clearly, you’re not that worried in my opinion!! You also bailed on Harry the second you got freaked out yourself!!!” Louis says “you asked me to leave too.” Jennifer says “because you were escalating the situation, not helping.” Louis gets upset and says “why are you getting upset with me?!” Jennifer says “because you broke a fucking promise to Harry!! And I'm here to give you a reality check, put yourself in Harry's shoes right now. Think about whatever you were feeling and thinking before you bailed on Harry.”

Louis thinks about it, he felt horrible, it was like a panic attack. Louis realizes he promised Harry he’d never leave him alone with a medical professional, yet he did. Louis whispers “Fuck!!!” Louis also realizes that he promised he’d be back so that Jennifer could give Harry a third dose, and instead of being focused on Harry, he was focused on his own self. Louis says “you mean I could’ve found out what I found out from Lindsey from you?” Jennifer says “yes!” Louis says “oh.” Jennifer says “what are you going crazy to find out?” Louis says “his medications.” Jennifer says “seriously?! That's private confidential patient information. And you're no longer on trusted person duty, because his mother is here, so you are free from that job.” Louis looks stunned and says “are you fucking kidding me?!! I’ve been replaced?!! But I didn't mind my duty as a trusted person.” Louis frowns. 

Kelsey says “Harry would like front row seats to this show and popcorn, so can you two take this little thing to Harry?” Louis and Jennifer agree. Liam says “tell her about what Zayn said.” Louis says “I think she's already aware of what's going on Liam, clearly this is not your business!! I mean you were fired after 5 minutes as a trusted person?” Liam squeals and says “I was not fired!! I quit on my own accord.” Louis coughs “fired.” Liam says “was not!!” Louis coughs “freaked out worse than Harry.” Liam squeals harder, blushes and hits his arm. Louis smirks and leaves the lobby with Jennifer. 

Liam’s pov:

Liam hides his face in his arms and says “I shouldn't have said what I said, oh my god.” Ed says “where did Lucas and Kevin go?” Stacey says “back to the palace, Lucas was extremely upset over what Lindsey was saying.” Ed thanks her and says “what did Louis mean, Liam?” Liam says “he was teasing me. I mean I couldn't be Harry's trusted person, so I quit.” Niall coughs “bullshit.” Liam squeals and hits Niall's arm saying “I told you all the truth in confidence.” Niall says “and I'm not telling anyone, I'm just teasing you.” Liam sighs and whispers “oh.” Ed smiles and hugs Liam, telling Niall to stop teasing poor Liam.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer and Louis walk into the room. Anne apologizes, but she felt their argument was better to have in the room, where they could keep Harry's secrets private still. They agree. Harry writes Lou, I'm sorry mum replaced you, I didn't know you’d feel hurt to be replaced. I thought you’d be relieved. Louis writes I'm sorry I left you, I guess I should’ve came back again. But I was so worried because of what Lindsey was telling us. Harry writes you got scared, didn't you? Louis nods his head. Anne says “it's alright that Louis got scared, Louis is only two years older than you. This is his first time witnessing you this bad and unable to talk a lot. Jennifer and I are used to you being this bad every once and a while. Especially when you’ve decided not to take symbicort for the last seven weeks.” Louis gasps in shock. Harry grins wide and writes I'm so bad!! Plus I left my monkey mask at home, same with doggy. Anne giggles and says “but you no longer have to worry about that, I brought them.” Jennifer says “so what was everyone having a fit about?” Louis says “they all discovered that Harry wasn't taking his medicine, Nancy even came to present video evidence to you that he hadn't taken it.” Jennifer shakes her head and says “oh lovely.” Harry pouts and writes Zayn and Lucas- HOW DARE thee tattle tale on me!!! -Harry. Louis giggles and offers to take it to them. Harry lights up and nods his head. Jennifer gives Harry a different board and says “do you want me to tell Louis what we discussed?” Harry writes specifically? Anne writes hospitalizing you? Harry gulps and writes no. Jennifer writes okay, we won't tell him then. Harry erases the entire board quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having patience with me, my family member who's excellent at computers might be able to rescue the documents, but there's a slight chance it's all completely gone. I have to post the 21 & 22 before I loose them completely.


	21. Chapter 21: Third dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides what he wants Louis to know. Louis helps inform everyone that is in the lobby and gives Harry the exact people who are in the lobby. Harry gets third dose of medicines. Everyone is allowed to write notes to Harry before they leave to go back to the palace. Louis goes back to his children again and drama there. Louis accidentally lets it slip that he's used to the NICU heart monitors when back with Harry.

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer and Harry keep talking on white boards for a few minutes. Jennifer says “okay, I will tell him.” Harry writes something.

Jennifer says “this right now is the third dose, it just started a few minutes ago.” Louis looks surprised and says “oh wow.” Jennifer says “so right now, for timing, we’re looking at at least another hour and a half.” Harry smiles. Louis says “what about the medicines? You're just going to let Harry go?” Jennifer smiles and says “Harry admitted why he skipped it, Anne has brought him more masks from home. Anne is here too and I'm sure Harry will be fine getting back onto his medicine.” Harry grins wider. Louis looks stunned and says “you’re just going to trust Harry?” Jennifer says “of course I am, mister Tomlinson, why wouldn't I trust Harry?” Louis says “I can't be away from the children for two more hours.” Anne says “Louie, I'm here now. I will stay with Harry, none of us are expecting you to be here with Harry this whole time. I'm here now. I’ve got Harry, I promise.” Harry nods his head and grins. Louis smiles and says “okay.” Anne kisses Harry's cheeks and causes him to giggle. Anne smiles. Louis leaves the room again, this time with Harry's note, but also disappointed in Jennifer.

In the lobby, Louis motions that they can start rolling. They grin and set up the cameras again. Louis leaves the lobby to make a dramatic entrance.

Liam’s pov:

Liam sees Louis turn on the dramatic, his face is no longer grinning, it’s very serious. Louis says “Harry's alright, third dose of medicine is going right now.” Everyone is relieved. Niall raises his hand. Louis says “yeah Niall?” Niall says “is Harry all alone?” Louis says “no, um Harry's mum is with him right now.” Everyone gasps in surprise. Louis smiles and says “she just had a feeling Harry might need her today, so she got a flight here and then Harry really did need her.” They all are so glad to hear that. Louis smiles and says “Harry wrote a note for Zayn and Lucas, since he's not able to come out here due to getting more medicine. Both of them were his roommates and he's not aware that Lucas wasn't here at the time.”

Zayn snorts and says “Zayn and Lucas, how DARe thee, tattle tale on me!!! Harry.” Zayn shows the camera the note. Everyone laughs and giggles. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis takes the board back to Harry. Harry's new message is for Louis only. Safe subjects to tell them: dose number 3. Unsafe: mum being here; I don't want them to know that I need her constantly. 

Louis winces at that and says “slight tiny problem.” Harry glares and writes what? Louis says “already told them she was here.” Harry glares and writes LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON you little shit!!!! Fine!!! Harry erases the unsafe part and adds mum being here to safe subjects. Harry also adds that his controller is a medicine called symbicort. 

Harry writes unsafe: how bad I am, I don't want any of them freaking the fuck out and busting back here!! Have someone hold them back if necessary. Louis agrees and asks Paul to be ready to be on guard incase someone sneaks into the back. Paul agrees quickly.

Harry smirks. Harry continues and writes They can't know about my masks, I want it to be a complete surprise, alright? Elephant was an exception, warn them if they laugh at my masks, I make them wear whatever one they laugh at!! Harry smirks. Louis laughs. Harry grins. Jennifer writes her own note for him.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer shows Harry and Anne what she's writing. Harry might need to be hospitalized, I don't know for sure yet, the third dose just started a few minutes ago. Harry just wants all of you to be aware so that you don't freak out if it does happen. (We won't know how Harry's doing for a good 20 minutes after this is done, so in about a half hour, I’ll come get you.) I will know in about 30 minutes how Harry's doing, after his third dose of medicine. (I don't feel comfortable moving Harry until he can breathe easier, and please erase these once you read them here.) Any questions, write them down. Harry writes no and erases her whole note. Jennifer writes can they know what dose number you are on? Harry writes yes. I just don't want them to be freaking out. Jennifer writes I understand, but if we have to say something. Harry agrees. Jennifer writes maybe we say this is going to take 15 minutes, then I won't know how you are for a good 20 minutes, or we could ask him to tell us who is out there. Harry writes I want to know who is out there. Jennifer writes okay.

Edward's pov:

Everyone seems nervous about Harry again, knowing that he's on the third dose. Edward goes into the back to find Lindsey. The nurse stops him instantly and says “where are you going?” Ed says “I'm looking for Lindsey.” She says “Lindsey is busy right now, she's got patients in the hospital to take care of.” Ed says “oh.” She says “what's up mister?” Ed says “Ed.” She says “what's going on Ed?” Ed says “everyone's just on edge with waiting for Harry.” She hums and says “you know, it could be at least another two hours before you all know what's happening. I’ve worked with Jennifer longer than Lindsey, and I know she tends to take asthma attacks one step at a time with patients, because it's the easiest way to keep them calmer. If your friend even wants you to know right away.” Ed looks shocked. She says “it could take them an hour to come up with something that both of them are okay with if Harry's not better. I don't recommend Lindsey speaking to all of you more, she knows absolutely nothing about your friend.” Edward whispers “seriously?” The nurse smiles and says “I'm Kelsey, I will tell you exactly who your friend was okay with being with him a few hours ago.” They go into the lobby. Kelsey says “holy crap, there's a lot of you!” Ed sits down. Liam says “how's Harry?” Kelsey smirks and says “I have no idea, how are you? Haven't seen you since you left.” Niall snickers and says “he freaked out so badly, it was epic!!” Zayn snickers and says “Harry loved how badly Li freaked out.” Kelsey counts at least 25 people. Kelsey leaves the lobby.

Harry's pov:

Kelsey knocks on the door and says “just me.” Harry writes yes. Jennifer says “come in.” Kelsey pokes her head in and says “there's about 25 of them in the lobby, just so you’re aware.” Harry's eyes bug out, his jaw drops and he motions her in. Kelsey shuts the door and says “they know you’re on the third dose, thanks to this one telling them.” Harry's eyes go wide again!! He didn't want that many people to know that!! Harry glares at Louis. Jennifer says “can you kick them out please?” Kelsey says “how can we do that?” Jennifer says “Louis needs to get back into his lockdown, he’s been exposed to them for way to long.” Louis calls Savannah. Louis winces, hangs up and says “yeah, I have to go.” Jennifer says “they're stressing Harry out, they need to go.” Louis agrees one hundred percent.

Louis’ pov:

In the lobby Louis counts, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, Sidney, Mallory, Madison, Kristen, Shawn, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Edward, Matthew, Pamela, Alanna, Randall, Jacqueline and Patrick. Louis goes into the room and says “there's 18 of them.” Kelsey gasps. Jennifer says “holy shit.” Louis says “that doesn't even include Nancy, Stacey, Paddy and Paul, plus all of the crew for the show.” 

 

Harry gasps. Anne glares hard and says “how the hell did all of these people get here?!” Louis gulps and explains how some of them were already with him as well as Harry at the other office. Anne calms down. Louis says “three more literally came with Nancy, Stacey, Paddy and Paul. Kevin, Alanna, Pamela, Matthew, Edward, Shawn, Sidney, Madison, Mallory and Kristen came as a date. Shawn, Sidney, Madison, Mallory and Kristen were originally with us at the family center, but I was worried Shawn would bust down the other door, so I sent him back to the palace with the girls. Lucas and Kevin are no longer in the lobby, I have no idea where they went.” 

Anne says “holy fucking shit.” Harry writes I want all of them gone, especially the boys, they're too scared of equipment to be here. Louis says “I agree completely.”

Louis goes into the lobby and says “I had Harry's permission to give you all an update, but Harry didn't realize the number of people had drastically increased in size out here.” They all insist on going back there. Paul and Paddy hold everyone back from the door. Paul whistles. Louis says “thank you. There will not be another update for quite some time, two hours at least.” They all gasp. Louis says “I will FaceTime my mother at the palace too if needed. Harry's not comfortable with every single one of you knowing everything.” Matthew gets upset because they already know a lot thanks to Lindsey, plus everyone already knows who Harry's going to choose. It's so obvious!! 

Kelsey brings 4 stacks of 6 white boards out to the lobby with help from Lindsey. Kelsey says “everyone listen up, stop yelling please!!” They all shut up instantly.

Liam’s pov:

This nurse, walks out, she's Kelsey he thinks. Kelsey says “my name is Kelsey, if you all are going to scream and yell, I'm going to give all of you the challenge of staying quite as a mouse.” Kelsey and Lindsey give every single person white boards. Kelsey says “you will have to share markers.” Kelsey leaves and then returns with a board for Louis.

Harry's pov:

Kelsey walks in and says “I gave all of them white boards.” Jennifer says “it sounds like they're worried.” Harry writes but I don't want them to be worried!!

Jennifer grabs a blank one and writes:

The third dose just started a few minutes ago. Harry just wants all of you to be aware so that you stop freaking out. (We won't know how Harry's doing for a good 20 minutes after this is done, so in about a half hour, I’ll come get you.) I will know in about 30 minutes how Harry's doing, after his third dose of medicine. Harry writes no, that's encouraging them to wait around. 

Jennifer understands, erases it and writes Harry's third dose is still going, it’ll be at least two hours until we receive an update on what's going on. (10 minutes for medicine to finish, 1 hour of waiting before he can go, and then possibly another half hour if he's still experiencing side effects.) Harry, his mum and provider also need to discuss some things that are private (30 minutes to an hour at least, if he's not better to discuss what option we’d like to go with.) Harry nods his head and writes Lou only for the stuff in parentheses? Jennifer says “yes.” Jennifer adds if you have any questions, please write them down. Harry grins and writes on his board perfect now. Jennifer smiles. Harry grins. Jennifer lets Kelsey know that the stuff in parentheses is for Louis only. Kelsey leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Kelsey returns with a board that has stuff on it, that she's clearly keeping hidden from everyone. Kelsey says “stuff in parentheses is for your eyes only.” Louis smiles and says “alright, thank you.” Louis reads it to himself first. Louis writes on his board, do I get to be included in on the discussion of what to do if he's not better?- Louis. Kelsey leaves with that one to give to Harry.

Louis smiles and says “alright!” They all stop talking. Louis says “this update is coming directly from Harry's provider.” They gasp, talk and then shut up. Louis says “Harry's third dose is still going, it’ll be at least two hours until we receive an update on what's going on.” They all gasp. Liam tries to peak and Louis smacks his hand gently. Liam says “ow!!” Louis says “Harry, his mum and provider also need to discuss some things that are private. If you have any questions, please write them down. To be clear, that means questions for Harry, Harry's mum or Harry's provider.” They all are glad to hear that. Louis says “there's currently six markers out here, that we're going to have to share.”

Kelsey returns with the board for Louis. Louis is surprised to learn from Jennifer that Harry doesn't want anyone influencing his thoughts and that they're concerned he’ll have the selection as a priority, not Harry's needs. Louis frowns at that. Louis smiles and thanks Kelsey for bringing it to him. Kelsey smiles, erases it and then leaves the board out there. Kelsey says “don't forget to add your name to the board and then give them to me, so that I can take them back to Harry.” They all thank her and agree. Louis says “or me, I could take them back to Harry.” Kelsey says “I'm sorry mister Tomlinson, but you’re not allowed back there.” Louis looks stunned. Kelsey smiles and goes back into the area.

Zayn writes Is Harry okay? -Zayn. Liam writes who do you want to stay? Please don't be afraid to say none of us, we can handle it. -Liam. They both pass on their markers to Matthew as well as Edward. Both boys start to scribble questions away rapidly. 

Louis gives Kelsey the first four boards from Zayn, Liam, Niall and Abigail. Kelsey leaves with the boards. Niall and Abigail pass on their markers to Kristen and Mallory. Annabelle is hogging a marker while thinking. 

Sabrina says “Annabelle, can I use that? I already know what I want to write.” Annabelle says “sure, yeah, sorry.” Annabelle gives Sabrina the marker. Louis gives his to Sidney. Mallory gives the marker that she has to Annabelle. Madison gives hers to Louis. Louis takes the marker over to Shawn. Shawn grins and thanks him.

Sabrina, Sidney, Kristen, Mallory and Madison just tell Harry that they hope he feels better soon, they're all praying for him. 

Sabrina and Sidney pass the markers to Annabelle. Annabelle chooses her color and gives the others to Louis. Louis keeps the markers moving.

Kelsey walks out and waits. Sidney, Sabrina, Madison, Mallory and Kristen all give her their boards. Kelsey checks for a name on all five, smiles and leaves the area.

Harry's pov:

Zayn, Liam and Niall's boards aren't overwhelming, they just want to know he's okay. Harry writes down on all of their boards I'm fine- Harry. Harry writes on Liam’s, I don't know yet, I’ll get back to Louis once I decide. 

Abigail’s is a very sweet note about how she hopes he feels better soon and she's praying for a speedy recovery from this asthma attack. Anne snorts. Harry just rolls his eyes and writes thank you Abigail- Harry. Anne smiles. Harry gives the board to Jennifer. 

Kelsey returns and says “five, sorry.” Harry's surprised. Kelsey says “no questions though, I looked.” Jennifer thanks her, takes the five boards and gives her the four to take back to the lobby.

Harry's glad that Madison, Mallory, Kristen, Sidney and Sabrina all wrote similar messages about him feeling better soon, and that they all are praying for him. Harry's response is thank you to all of them with Harry.

Kelsey waits for the five boards to take back out there. Kelsey smiles once Harry's done with the last board and takes them out of the room. 

Louis’ pov:

Kelsey returns with a ton of boards at once. Louis gives Abigail, Madison, Mallory, Kristen, Sidney and Sabrina their boards. The girls grin wide. Louis gives Niall, Zayn and Liam their boards back. Liam's disappointed, because Harry's not going to tell him. Liam's glad he's okay. Niall says “oh thank god, he's okay he said.” 

Louis asks who else is finished. Jacqueline, Alanna and Pamela raise their hands and give their markers to other people before giving the boards to Kelsey. Kelsey reads all of them first and then leaves the lobby.

Harry's pov:

Kelsey walks in with three more boards boards that are just well wishes, Kelsey warns Jennifer that she's got at least three rapid fire questioners coming, who knows when. Jennifer giggles and thanks her for the warning. Jacqueline's board is a message saying hope you feel better soon, see you back at the palace in a couple of hours!!! Love Jacqueline. Harry writes back thank you love, keep that positive thinking going!! Harry. Anne says “positive getting hospitalized, eh?” Harry giggles and writes MUMM!!! Anne cracks up because he put it on Jacqueline's board. Harry blushes and Jennifer helps to erase what Harry wrote. Harry's relieved. Alanna asks how do you feel? What's the jello feeling? Harry grins and writes I feel like jello!! Use your imagination, I'm kidding, I'm okay. I'm just a bit unsteady and wobbly- Harry. PS, I'm high as fuck!!! Jennifer erases that and says “I know sweetie.” Harry grins wider. Kelsey takes the two boards back to the lobby. 

Harry needs a break from writing, so he shuts his eyes. Jennifer just makes a stack of the last one. 

Louis’ pov:

Kelsey brings out two of the three that went back after she brought out the others. Louis gives them to Jacqueline and Alanna. Pamela says “where's my note?” Pamela frowns. Kelsey says “still back there, sorry.” Pamela says “I thought it’d be short and he’d respond super quickly.” Kelsey says “I’ll go back there to get it, sorry, I was waiting for someone else to be finished.” Shawn finishes his note to Harry. Kelsey reads it. Louis gasps at the liar part of the note. Kelsey leaves the lobby with the white board. Louis says “what the heck did you write?” Shawn says “just confronting Harry.” Louis says “you do realize, that Harry's mother is back there?” Shawn's eyes bug out. Louis says “my money is on you getting a response from his mother, not Harry.” Shawn's jaw drops.

Harry's pov:

Kelsey brings back a note and says “this one is very rude.” Jennifer reads it, scoffs and gives the note to Anne to write a response. Anne smirks and gladly will write a rude response back with all of the love. Jennifer gives Harry the nice note from Pamela. It says Harry, I hope you feel better, even if that means you need to be hospitalized. Focus on yourself, and you’re getting a break from all of these crazy people, including me! Harry giggles and writes thank you, you're horrible!! Made me giggle, bad Pamela- Harry. 

Jennifer laughs at his response and Harry giggles more. Anne wrote to Shawn, Dear Shawn, thank you for your lovely note, you are not welcome near my child. All the love, Anne Styles. Harry's shocked and hurt at Shawn calling him a liar. Kelsey takes both boards out of the room to take back to the lobby.

Anne makes her own list of no way in hells for visiting Harry. Shawn Mendez. Harry giggles. Anne writes maybe Pamela. Jacqueline and Alanna to no way in hell because they're too positive. 

Harry writes no: Sidney, Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Abigail, Alanna, Jacqueline, Shawn, Kristen. Lucas (Jennifer knows why!). 

Maybe:  
Pamela, Niall, Zayn and Liam.

Yes: no one so far!!

Anne says “whose Lucas?” Jennifer says “one of the others in the selection, has his own issues with equipment and wanted to have control over Harry.” Anne is shocked and says “did you give into this kids demands?” Jennifer says “no, Harry's safety was my priority, I just needed to know how bad Lucas’ fears were and to find out if he would try to interfere. Harry didn't feel one hundred percent safe, and so I asked Kelsey to take Lucas out of the room. Lucas freaked out and called for Kevin. I'm guessing that's why they're both gone now.” Harry agrees with that.

Louis’ pov:

Kelsey brings out more markers for Patrick, Randall and Stacey. Stacey grabs her own board to write a note for Harry.

Louis says “who is already done?” Niall, Liam, Zayn, Pamela, Sidney, Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Abigail, Alanna, Jacqueline, Shawn, Kristen all raise their hands. 

Louis says “all of you, stand up and give me your boards.” They give Louis all thirteen of their boards. Kelsey takes those boards and erases all of them clean. 

Louis says “all of you head with a camera crew and Nancy downstairs.” They gasp in surprise. Louis apologizes, Harry may not be leaving for another hour. Louis isn't sure how many vehicles came, he know for sure one has to be a big bus. Nancy confirms with Paul which vehicles are there. Paul has them just go downstairs and confirms with other security that they're all coming. 

Kelsey says “if you have just simple notes, give them to me. If you have multiple questions or more complicated questions, give them to Louis to give to me.” They all agree. Patrick and Randall have simple get well wishes. Kelsey asks if the rest of them have more than two questions. They all say yes. Kelsey leaves the room with the two boards.

Harry's pov:

Patrick and Randall’s are simple, get well wishes. Harry nods his head. Anne writes Thank you Patrick, Harry. Anne writes thank you very much Randall, Harry.

Kelsey thanks them and then leaves the room again.

Louis’ pov:

Kelsey gives him the boards, Louis knows it's written by Anne the second he sees it, before giving each one of them the proper response.

Patrick and Randal gasp, their notes aren't even from Harry, they can tell the writing is different. Louis says “Harry's a bit out of it right now, the medication does that to him. I’m sorry.” They both accept that answer and leave the lobby together. Paul tells someone and Paddy escorts them since they're not sure where to go. 

Kelsey erases the boards from Randall and Patrick first. Louis says “rest of you, I'm warning you, if you ask any of the following questions, it’ll get sent right back out here. Anything about Harry's controller medication, why he didn't take it, what's the rescue medicine or accusing Harry of lying, will get you a response straight from Anne Styles.” Matthew gulps and says “I asked the first one, but I said he doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to. Most of mine are for the provider, if she or he is allowed to tell me.” Louis thanks him and tells him to continue.

Annabelle finishes her note. Annabelle grins. Stacey gives her board to Louis. Stacey wrote I have a feeling you know the truth, what's going on? Louis writes I don't know yet, waiting for her to come get me to give me an update. Stacey writes crap, okay, I’ll be back. Louis erases it. 

Harry's pov:

Kelsey brings in another one and two blank ones. Jennifer reads it first and then warns Harry that she used the big full name for stetheys.

Annabelle wrote: I too have a bit of a fear of medical professionals, I know a lot about asthma attacks because I have it too. I hope you get some rest and I hope you have a rainbow of stethoscopes back there!!! Harry gives it to Jennifer. Jennifer writes a note back to her. Hi Annabelle, Harry read your note, he says thank you. Harry nods his head. 

Jennifer smiles and writes Jennifer at the end. Harry nods his head. Anne adds Annabelle to both of their yes lists with a note that she has anxiety too.

Kelsey says “all that's left is Matthew and Edward, it's getting to the point of insanity for them.” Kelsey gives them the blank board. Anne writes Dear Edward and Matthew, thank you both for your concerns about Harry. Unfortunately any questions that you are asking involve Harry's private confidential patient information. Harry is going to be fine, asthma attacks just take a lot of energy out of Harry and his provider can't let him leave until he's not experiencing medication side effects. Anne Styles. Anne gives Kelsey the board and says “that should shut them up, if they still refuse to leave, let us know.”

Louis’ pov:

Kelsey returns with the board for Annabelle.

Kelsey says “Edward and Matthew?” They both look up. Kelsey says “here's your note from Anne.” They both understand, they didn't realize that every single question they had was considered private patient information. They finally leave the lobby. Kelsey sighs in relief and erases all of their boards. The camera crew waits longer with Louis.

Annabelle says “I need to get my stuff from the family center.” Paul promises to take her there on the way to the group. Annabelle sighs and goes with him. 

Harry’s pov:

As soon as it's done, Jennifer turns off the air and takes the mask off of Harry's face. Jennifer checks his tummy muscles and listens to his breathing with the hot pink stetheys. Harry keeps his focus on his mum, who keeps him nice and distracted. Jennifer whispers “you’re alright honey, none of the muscles are showing anymore, I'm just listening right now, okay?” Harry calms down quickly and whispers “okay.”

Jennifer finishes listening to his breathing and says “how are you feeling sweetheart?” Harry whispers “better than before.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “definitely not good still pumpkin.” Harry frowns and whispers “now what?” Jennifer whispers “you just rest for me now, okay? I’ll make sure all of them have left, I’ll tell Louis how you’re doing privately.” Harry whispers “okay.” Harry sighs in relief, shuts his eyes and falls asleep completely. Jennifer leaves the room smiling. 

Louis’ pov: 

Jennifer walks out into the lobby. Paddy returns to the lobby from escorting the boys all of the way to the main lobby. Jennifer smiles and says “hi, can I speak to you privately?” Louis smiles and says “sure, of course.” They go into the hallway. Jennifer shuts the door and says “good news is no more muscles are showing.” Louis sighs in relief and whispers “oh thank god.” Jennifer whispers “he really needs to rest now, he needs a complete people break for at least an hour too.” Louis whispers “okay, that's fine.”

Jennifer sets a timer on her phone too. Jennifer puts her phone away and says “he’s able to talk a bit more than before, just really still wheezing a bit. We’ll discuss what is going on, what we've both agreed on in about 2 hours.” Louis says “okay, I understand that.” Jennifer says very quietly “his mum is here, so you can go to the kids for a few hours if you would like.” Louis smiles and thanks her very much for telling him that.

Jennifer and Louis go into the lobby. The only person left is Stacey as well as Paul and Paddy. Stacey says “Kevin and Lucas got Lucas’ stuff that he’d brought here due to Liam's suggestion, then they left to go back to the palace earlier.” Louis looks surprised. Stacey says “the rest of them, they're all grabbing their own bags that they’d brought here.” Louis says “alright.” 

Stacey says “now, Harry's got stuff there from last night, correct?” Louis says “correct.” Stacey says “alright, should I bring that all here now or wait?” Louis says “um.” Jennifer says “do you work at the palace?” Stacey says “yes ma’am.” Jennifer says “here, come talk to Anne Styles with me.” Stacey smiles and goes into the back with Jennifer.

Anne’s pov:

Jennifer returns and says “Anne?” Anne says “yes?” Jennifer says “can one of the palace staffers speak to you?” Anne says “oh, of course.” Jennifer walks into the room with Stacey. Stacey grins and says “hi, I’m Stacey, I’m a maid at the palace.” Stacey gasps and says “oh my lord, pink looks amazing on him!!” Anne laughs and says “Harry can pull of any color.” Stacey hums and says “sorry, just picturing Harry sitting down with James in a bright hot pink suit, for questions.” Anne says “hello Stacey, I’m Anne Styles, Harry's mother.” Stacey grins and says “it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Styles, I know it's none of my business, but if your child needs to stay here overnight, I’d be willing to fetch his one bag from the NICU family center as well as any bags from the palace.” Anne says “that would be wonderful Stacey, could you bring all of Harry's bags here? I don't know what is where anymore.” Stacey smiles and says “that's quite alright, I can do that.” Anne says “thank you so much.” Stacey says “do you need food at all?” Anne looks surprised and says “hun?” Stacey smiles and says “I don't know if you're able to leave Harry at all or what, nor the last time you ate, so I’m wondering if you need the cook to pack up some food for you.” Anne says “that would be wonderful Stacey, thank you so much, I haven't eaten since this morning.” Stacey calls someone on her phone and says “Brigitta?” Stacey says “could you whip up something for Anne Styles for a late lunch? She's here at the hospital with her son Harry.” Stacey smiles and says “yes, that sweetheart.” Anne smiles softly at Harry.

Stacey hangs up and says “we can do that and she’d be willing to add you to the daily list, if this one gets hospitalized.” Anne says “oh no, that's quite alright, but thank you Stacey.” Stacey says “are you sure? I mean it’s not that big of a deal.” Anne says “I’m sure for now, but thank you very much Stacey.” Stacey grins and says “alright, I shall go get all of your stuff that is at the palace, and then grab the rest from the NICU family center. And Anne, I’m already coming three times a day for Prince William, it’d be very easy to just add you or even both of you, to that daily delivery.” Anne says “we’ll think about it, thank you very much.” Stacey says “you’re welcome” and leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis lets Paul know that he's going to check on the person he's been with all week, but he’ll be back soon enough for Harry.

Paul says “alright, well I'm going downstairs. Camera crews are already all downstairs. The last one left with Stacey, they did film her and Jennifer out here, but Nancy thinks they're going to cut it out because Jennifer didn't know she was being filmed.” Louis agrees with that. Louis says “I'm going that way too, I just need to take one more elevator down in the main building.” Paul asks if he needs security. Louis doesn't think so. Paul says “it's publicly know that you're still here, security has the crowds on the main floor contained, but I don't feel comfortable letting you go to a different floor that we don't have completely secured without me.” Louis says “fine, I will let you, but the rooms are still in lockdown.” Paul understands.

They go back to the main building and down to the family center. Liam, Zayn, Niall, Sabrina, Sidney, Shawn, Kristen, Abigail, Annabelle, Madison and Mallory are all there waiting for him. They grin and ask if they can stay longer. Louis apologizes, they can't, he’s still in lock down. He really only invited Harry to spend the night with him, he didn't expect all of them to bring bags. They frown, but understand. Louis apologizes again, he’d love to have them stay, but he's still supposed to be in lock down. They have fits, and refuse to chill out. Paul whistles and says “oi, he said you can't. All of you, pack up the bags that are your own. I'm giving you all 20 minutes to get your own bags packed up, alright?” They all agree. Louis goes to the NICU by himself.

Liam’s pov:

They all have their bags packed within 10 minutes. Paul calls Paddy as well as Preston. They both arrive and take them all back upstairs in two different groups. Preston and Paddy make sure that every single contestant is out of the building that arrived there, except for Harry. Shawn has fits and starts yelling that none of them understand why he's so worried. Edward coaxes the problem out of Shawn, Shawn confesses that he believes Harry's terrified of gloves. 

Edward says “it's just an asthma attack, okay? Lindsey told us everything we needed to know upstairs. Harry's not going to need IVs or anything, unless he's getting hospitalized. We’re not going to know that for sure for another two hours. Alright? All of us are exhausted, Harry's just as exhausted, but even more because he's the one actually fighting this asthma attack. I know you're worried, I'm sure Harry appreciates it and it's not like his doctors can just reassure you that they're aware because that is breaking patient confidentiality. Anne Styles, literally wrote a note to both of us, letting us know that anything we asked could be considered private confidential information to Harry, which would mean no answers anyway, after coming up with so many questions.” Shawn says “oh.”

Edward says “besides, I’m sure Harry needs rest to recover completely to come back to the palace.” Shawn calms down completely and says “okay, thanks Edward.” Edward smiles, hugs him tightly and says “no problem Shawnie, now come on love.” 

Liam sees the cameras filming the moment and rolls his eyes, they're eating this shit up, so much. They film all of them getting into the buses or the vans. Shawn goes with Edward into one of the vans. Matthew goes with them and helps Liam assuring all of the girls. Matthew tells them what Anne told him. Zayn and Niall comfort eachother. Liam comforts Annabelle. Stacey arrives and pats Liam's shoulder, Stacey says “I went in there, Harry's sound asleep right now, everything is going to be okay.” 

Back at the palace, Johannah hugs everyone as they're coming into the palace. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis is glad that he's not actually on lockdown, but they haven't completely cleared the kids from no visitors. They take Louis’ temperature, just to make sure he's still good. Louis returns to the kids. Savannah walks in and says “hi there.” Louis says “hi.” Savannah says “so I finally heard from Jennifer.” Louis looks surprised. Savannah sighs and says “she has a patient, whom admitted that they're not taking their asthma medicines like they need to be. She thinks that she needs to hospitalize that patient.” Louis looks absolutely surprised that all of that was revealed. Savannah says “I don't know if it's Harry or not, but I'm not too worried about the kids. I still have Nicole, and she said that all of her patients back in Doncaster have back up asthma providers temporarily. She's not worried at all and she's ours full time for another month.” 

Louis is absolutely surprised, but so glad to hear that. Savannah smiles and says “or longer, if Jennifer's other patients who typically have issues start to need her.” Louis sighs and says “I guess the real world needed to give me a wake up call too.” Savannah giggles and says “I agree with that, you’ve been in selection la la land. And I must say, I don't know what's making you determine who is going home. But it's going to take an extremely special person to be willing to take care of twelve babies. The palace is no longer in lock down on Sunday, maybe they'll give you insight into who can handle twelve.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Savannah smiles and says “your answers could be a lot closer than you think, too.” Savannah winks and leaves the room. Louis hates her cryptic advice, but says “thank you Savannah, I appreciate it.” Savannah says “you’re welcome Louie, did you order everything yet?” Louis says “still working on it, why?” Savannah grins and says “tomorrow's Friday, time to find out how big they all are getting.” Louis laughs and says “they're definitely getting bigger.” Savanah says “I'm curious about Melanie's the most.” Louis giggles and says “I just hope she gained more than a few ounces.” Savannah smiles softly, and leaves the room.

Louis can't even figure out who her cryptic talk was about!! Louis checks the time, it's so much later than he even realized, it's already 3. Louis can't believe it, five more hours until the episode airs and he can see what the hell they are planning with Harry. 

Louis goes onto his official twitter, that's verified and everything. Louis sees the girl that he met messaged him again, apologizing for asking him questions about the selection. Louis responds it's alright love, I just don't know what's going on really with the twist. She responds if there is a twist, I'm not going to watch the selection anymore. Louis responds oh love, are you going to un-stan me?! She responds never you fool!! Louis laughs thinking about Harry and how Harry told him to kiss me you fool earlier that day. Louis frowns, smirks and tweets out “now kiss me you fool”— Guess who said it?

They all freak out and start throwing every single name at him. Louis doesn't touch any of the responses, just quickly goes to his messages with the girl. She responds to him oh my god, your tweet is sending my phone into a melt down. Louis responds laughing emojis, ALL your fault! She responds **squawking** how is that MY FAULT?!! It's your fault, you tweeted!!! Louis responds you made me think of that moment and I was inspired to tweet it out there to the world. She freaks out clearly because her message is all gibberish, she replies sorry, I freaked out, anyway!! What were we talking about? Louis smirks and responds you un stanning my selection if the twist happens? She responds **squealing** and a bunch of gibberish again. Louis rolls his eyes, his fans are weird!!! She responds yes, I don't like the idea of a general public twist, in any shows. If it was only for the stans, then I’d be more willing to participate. Louis responds interesting, very interesting. I’ll pass the idea onto mother. don't forget, a brand new episode tonight, you don't want to miss!! She responds ha!! Lockdown sucks without you, I'm only interested in you!! Oh and Harry, he's so adorable, but he's locked himself in his room. Louis responds well I don't know when this will air for the selection, but Harry and I are the stars of the next episode!! 

She freaks out epically and Louis logs out of his official twitter. 

Louis texts his mother, I'm sorry, I did something stupid. Nancy and his mother call him. Louis apologizes, he told a fan that he as well as Harry are the center of an episode. Nancy says “well we need Harry's permission to air exactly what happened today, since you're so pro, harry privacy.” Louis frowns and says “I will go check on him soon, I just needed to check on someone else.” Johannah forgives him, promises it's fine, and lets him know that it's only been a few minutes since everyone returned. Louis is surprised and says “but they left like a half hour ago.” Johannah says “it takes 20 minutes to get here, everyone just got here like 10 minutes ago.” Louis realizes that a half hour is left, of the one hour. Louis says “I gotta go, I’ll call with an update when I know.” Johananh laughs and says “good, because everyone who left only left because you promised updates.” Louis says “I know, it's just that Harry was exhausted, I didn't want to force my way into the room when I knew he was really tired.” 

Johannah says “I understand that, but now I’ve got contestants absolutely devastated here, so I need to know what's going on so I can tell them.” Louis says “okay, I’m going now.” Louis rolls his eyes, hangs up and then calls Harry.

Anne answers quietly “hello?” Louis whispers “hi, how's Harry?” Anne whispers “sound asleep still, he’s been out for a good forty minutes. This heart monitor doesn't make very many alarm nosies either, which is really just un nerving.” Louis says “it wasn't making noises earlier. Apparently it's part blue tooth.” Anne says “huh, weird.” Anne calls for Jennifer. Jennifer walks in quickly and asks what's wrong. Anne says “this things barely making any nosies.” Jennifer says “I know, it's completely connected to blue tooth, but the numbers are still there.” 

Anne says “oh wow, amazing numbers.” Jennifer says “I could grab a pulse ox if you want those nosies.” Anne says “no, it's alright, I just didn't know if it was on or not.” Jennifer says “it's on, definitely, Kelsey’s out there with the tablet it's connected to.” Anne says “oh great, thank you, Jennifer.” Jennifer says “you’re welcome.”

Jennifer leaves the room, clearly. Anne says “thanks Louie, how are your kids?” Louis says “sound asleep, wait, who told yoU!?” Anne laughs and says “Harry.” Anne tells him what Harry wrote about his children. Anne tells him what she said too, she didn't believe that Louis had twelve, thought Harry was just messing with her, and then he listed off twelve names. Louis laughs and says “I'm with four of them right now.” Anne says “which four?” Louis says “Melanie, Joseph, Nathan and Salvatore.” Anne says “oh my goodness, wow.” Louis checks on Kyle Renee. 

Savannah starts to very quietly yell at someone outside of the rooms. Savannah threatens in a slightly raised voice to have them physically removed by security. Louis hangs up and calls Paul. Paul agrees and an entire security team for Louis arrives to help. The whole area is silent. The person freaks out and says “I'm a doctor.” Paul says “oh.” Savannah growls hard and hospital security takes him out. Savannah says “who are you?” Paul says “Paul, security for Louie.” Savannah snorts and says “took you long enough to find where he was.” They're all going to guard the NICU for a couple of days. Paddy stands guard right at the entrance to the NICU. Paul says “Louie?” Louis walks out and says “hi, sorry.” Paul giggles and says “no worries, your stans are crazy, you had every right to freak out.” Louis says “I messaged one of them.” Paul says “never, ever, ever feed that beast, they always leak your private messages to them into the fan base anyways.” Louis says “crap, I didn't know that!!” Paul says “it's alright, they're so good at photoshop that half of the fans don't even believe it's a real message.” Paul asks where he wants to go. Louis says “I want to find out what's going on.” 

Savannah is on the phone, requesting a newer file be locked. Savannah says “ten week old premie, hospital room number 420.” Louis sees the little number above Kyle, Mason, Elizabeth and Alexis’ room is 420. Savannah says “patients first name is Kyle-Renee.” Savannah says “yes, that is exactly why.” Savannah smiles and says “thank you very much. I will let the nurses know.” Savannah hangs up the phone. Savannah says “hi Louie.” Louis glares hard and asks what the hell is going on. Savannah gulps and they go into the room to speak. Paul tries to go in, but a nurse says “oi!” Louis says “he’s with me, it's alright.” Louis glares at the nurse, daring her to fight him. She gulps and nods her head, smiling politely. Louis smiles a fake smile right back. 

Louis shuts the door. Savannah says “David's been removed from Kyle Rene's care, as well as the rest of your children.” Louis says “why?” Savannah says “he told someone that you’ve got an intersexual child.” Louis eyes bug out wide. Louis growls so hard and says “I don't want any one touching my child!!” Savannah says “okay, alright.” Louis growls even more and says “not even the omega nurses are good enough for me, do you understand?” Savannah agrees instantly. Paul holds Louis back from Savannah and calms him down. Paul says “four is a lot, more than most people in the selection can handle, I get it now.” Louis says “thank you.” Paul says “I will speak to your mother about maids just for babies.” Louis says “oh god.” Paul giggles and says “she’s already been searching, she just is still narrowing down her list. She’s already decided on 12 people, so far. So we can find out if she’d be willing to get four of them to start now.” Savannah says “or, I can start paging you just for diaper changing duty.” Louis smiles and says “much better idea.” Savannah sighs in relief and says “excellent, last thing we need is them getting sick.” Louis agrees, this lockdown was bad enough. Savannah agrees, and says “the gloves that Jennifer was using were so expensive.” Louis says “what do you mean?” Savannah says “she's got weird allergies, one of them is powder and most gloves have powder in them. Kelsey, her one wife, is allergic to latex, but not powder.”

Anne’s pov:

Anne moves so that she's not under Harry anymore, grabs her bags and finds one of her books to read for a while. Anne glances at the monitor and doesn't see Harry's heart rate again. Anne frowns, she doesn't like Jennifer’s new monitors. 

Like thirty minutes later, Louis calls, they talk and they're both not liking the monitor. Jennifer walks in, Anne tells her the problem and Jennifer moves it so that Anne can see that the display is on, just not making any sounds. Jennifer leaves the room. Anne puts her book down on the bed.

Anne frowns deeply and looks over the monitor, there's so many different buttons that slide, no wonder it's not acting right!! Anne hears Kelsey freaking out and screaming for Jennifer. The door opens and Kelsey rushes over. Kelsey reconnects the cord that Anne must’ve accidentally dislodged and the insane alarms outside of the room stop. Kelsey sighs in relief and says “fucking christ, changed the display screen too.” Kelsey changes it so that the numbers are larger. Anne blushes so hard and apologizes. Kelsey says “no worries, you’re also allowed to worry about this one.” Jennifer brings in the tablet and says “here, I think this is what you’re looking for Anne.” Anne sees an actual rhythm on the tablet and says “no, I was just expecting beeps from that thing.” Kelsey hushes her. They all stay quiet and Anne hears the beeps on the tablet. Anne sighs and whispers “sorry, I just got worried, you know how Harry can get with being awake when you think he's asleep.” Jennifer says “you didn't want Harry to think you weren't watching over him?” Anne says “exactly, because I was reading a book.” Kelsey says “we’ll leave the door open this time, that way you can hear it in the hallway. If it's actually Harry, this part and this part will light up in here.” Anne gasps and whispers “that's actually brilliant.” They both leave the room. Anne goes back to her book.

Louis walks in and plops down on the bed. Anne puts away the book that she was reading and sits next to Harry again. Anne runs a hand through Harry's hair, smiles and says quietly “hello again.” Louis smiles and whispers “hello again Anne.” Louis looks at the monitor and grabs another lady. The lady brings in the tablet and it makes the nosies he’s expecting to hear. Kelsey walks in and stands guard over Harry, protectively. Kelsey says “Lindsey, I’ve got Harry, I promise, I’m texting Jennifer when it's truly alarming.”

Louis sighs in relief and says “sorry, I'm used to the ones in the NICU that are constantly making noises.” Lindsey and Kelsey gasp, asking what he's doing in the NICU. Louis blushes, his eyes go wide and he says “nothing!!”

Jennifer walks in, thanks them for their help and promises she’s got Harry now. Lindsey and Kelsey leave the room quickly. Louis and Anne sit down with Harry. Jennifer leaves the room. 

Louis says “what book were you reading?” Anne laughs and says “just a parenting book.” Louis says “oh, alright.” Anne says “you look worried.” Louis says “is it that obvious?” Anne says “yes.” Louis says “sorry, I just can't help being worried about one of the babies.” Anne says “what do you mean?” Louis says “one of the doctors, who was helping to care for them, leaked private information. I'm afraid it's going to be everywhere, like we have certain laws here in Jenovia, but if it gets out to the press in the U.K., or the states, like there is no protection. It's money worthy information too.” 

Anne frowns and says “that they're premies?” Louis says “I could handle that getting leaked to the press, but not their names or anything else that's still private. Like I could handle everyone knowing that I have a premie, I just can't handle them knowing details.” Anne hums and says “I know what you mean; just worried that you can't trust your baby in any one else's arms but your own.” Louis says “exactly.” Anne says “if you feel that way right now, it's never going to go away.” Louis says “seriously?” Anne nods her head, smiles and says “it’ll just change as they get older. Plus you’ll have ontop of anything else, that your child was born prematurely.” Louis says “when can you tell a child that they're different?” 

Anne says “if it's something that they can physically see, there's no hiding the truth from them.” Louis says “oh.” Anne says “like Harry.” Louis says “his four nipples.” Anne says “exactly, in year one, he told everyone he had four nipples, no one believed him, his teacher even told him it was impossible. Harry proceeded to show this teacher that it was very possible, showing his nipples to his entire class.” 

Louis gasps and says “that's the year one story Nathaniel kept referring to?” Anne sighs and says “yep, that's the story. There's another incident that did happen, and it took Harry years to recover from it.” Louis says “what happened?” Anne says “those are Harry's secrets, Louie.” Louis says “you can't just leave me hanging like that Anne, I'm a curious person by nature, I’ll ask and ask him like crazy.” Anne says “that’ll make Harry push you away.” Louis says “oh.” Anne says “enough about my child's embarrassing school stories. Let's talk about your embarrassing school stories.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis doesn't like the way Anne changes the subject so clearly. Louis laughs and says “not much to tell, I mean I was in the school play a few times before I found out that me mum was royalty.” Anne says “really?” Louis nods his head and says “yeah, I had a pretty normal life until then, so did my siblings.” Anne says “look, I'm a very protective mother. Okay?” Louis looks surprised and says “oh.” Anne says “I know you’re probably used to getting your way, but that won't fly with me.” Louis says “I always get my way, Mrs Styles. If I can call you that.” Anne says “yes, that is fine.” 

Louis says “excellent, then I guess I should say that I have my ways of getting the contestants to spill their secrets to me.” Anne says “I don't believe you.” Louis smirks wider and says “I got a boy in the competition to confess he's intersexual, off camera of course. I got a girl to admit she loves to be publicly humiliated and then proceeded to publicly humiliate her.” 

Anne looks shocked. Louis says “I got two of the girls to not call me out on live television, by giving them gifts.” Anne gasps. Louis smirks and says “I’ve gotten girls to tell me secrets they haven't told anyone else.” Anne says “really?” Louis says “most disappointing has been Harold, no secrets to get out of him, because he doesn't even know those secrets.” Anne says “nor will you get those secrets out of my child when he does know them.” Louis says “wanna bet?” Anne says “not really.” 

Louis smirks wider and says “look Mrs Styles, you and I both know, I'm going to get the secrets out of your son. He's been so quick to tell me lots of other secrets, so I can get him to spill so fast.” Jennifer says “what's going on in here?” Louis says “nothing.” Anne says “oh, we’re just having an interesting conversation about Louis here.” Jennifer says “really?” Jennifer asks what they're talking about. Anne says “Louis threatening to get Harry to spill secrets.” 

Jennifer says “aw, how cute. Thinks that Harry's got secrets to spill.” Anne says “exactly.” Jennifer moves the white boards out of the way and puts them into piles of six. 

Jennifer asks Louis to leave the room for a bit. Louis says “oh, so there are secrets?” Jennifer rolls her eyes and says “I'm just waking up Harry, to see if he's changed his mind on if you can know or not.” Louis looks stunned. Anne smiles softly and says “sorry love, you're off of trusted person duty. You can't be in here.” Louis frowns epically at that, he doesn't like Harry's mother at all. Louis leaves glaring at them and shuts the door behind him.

Harry's pov:

Harry wakes up with Louis and Anne’s fighting, but pretends to be asleep. Harry's got so much tea to spill to his mother on Louis, he really doesn't want Jennifer to know just how many girls Louis did inappropriate things to. Harry already feels guilty enough for ruining her image of Louis. Jennifer returns, asks them questions and then asks Louis to leave. Louis puts up a fight, but in the end he leaves the room. Anne sighs and says “are you really going to wake Harry up?” Jennifer says “yes, I thought of not waking him up, but I don't want to upset him.” 

Harry feels his heart beat speed up a bit more, he wants her to wake him up. Harry realizes that the monitor isn't beeping next to him and his eyes pop open. Harry's surprised to see that it is flashing though. Jennifer and his mum comfort him, trying to reassure him he's alright, it's just his heart beat racing. Jennifer holds Harry's hand that's closer to her and says “how long have you been awake?” Harry's eyes bug out, how did Jennifer know? Jennifer says “did you hear everything?” Harry nods his head and whispers “been up since mum and Louis were fighting.” Jennifer frowns and whispers “oh sweetie.” Jennifer and his mum comfort him. Anne holds Harry in her arms while Jennifer grabs two stetheys to check him.

Louis’ pov:

Louis stays in the hallway and sees the one screen behind the desk going crazy, flashing and everything. Kelsey sighs and ignores it. Louis clears his throat and says “aren't you going to go check on Harry?” Kelsey says “nope” and pops the p. Louis looks shocked and says “why not?” Kelsey says “just his heart beat picking up again.” Kelsey rolls her eyes and says “no duh. Keep up Louie.” Louis gasps. Kelsey smirks and says “what? You can sass everyone, yet you can't handle being sassed?!” Louis squawks in offense and says “I'm the prince.” Kelsey says “then who is allowed to sass you?” Louis says “no body.” Kelsey says “not even Harry?” Louis says “obviously Harry's able to sass me, I mean the way he does it is so obvious and everyone else isn't obvious enough.” Kelsey snorts. Louis says “what?” Kelsey giggles harder and says “you.” Louis squawks in offense and says “I am not that funny!” Lindsey hushes him, and shoos him into the lobby. Louis and Paul wait in the lobby.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer has to wait until Louis is done yelling to check Harry because he's so loud. Harry rolls his eyes at his over dramatic Louie. Jennifer checks Harry with the hot pink stetheys. Anne quietly comforts him. Jennifer says “you’re sounding better, but I hope it's okay that I still want to keep you over night.” Harry smiles and nods his head, whispering “yes please, mummy only, right?” Jennifer smiles and agrees. Anne giggles and says “is there a bathroom in his room?” Harry giggles more too. Jennifer says “yes, there is.” Harry sighs in relief, cause his mum won't have to go far to use the bathroom. 

Harry feels really good, but Jennifer doesn't want him to exhaust himself too much. Harry pouts. Jennifer smiles and says “how about this? I’ll let you walk, but the second you need to rest, transport bed the rest of the way.” Harry agrees instantly with that deal, it's perfect in his opinion. Jennifer cleans all of the stetheys off. Anne smiles. Harry tries to stand up and he feels like jello still. Harry sits right back down and says “never mind, transport bed.” Jennifer says “jello?” Harry nods his head and says “I was hoping to walk, and stretch my legs out.” Jennifer understands and says “you can move around, as long as you're not feeling like jello.” Harry wants to stay put longer, he trusts that she's telling him the truth, but simply because he's afraid of where they're going, he doesn't really want to move. Anne and Jennifer try to figure out what's bugging Harry.

Jennifer asks if he wants Louis. Harry shakes his head no. Anne says “really?” Harry gulps and says “not really, not right now.” Anne puts her arms around Harry protectively, and it makes Harry relax. Jennifer leaves the room for a bit again. Anne hums and says “Stacey was here, I thought she would’ve been back by now. She was promising to bring food, and I was planning on sharing with you since I don't know how much you ate today.” Harry whispers “breakfast and a slice of pizza for lunch.” Anne whispers “she was in the room, when you were sound asleep, I hope that's alright?”

Harry says “yeah, that's fine. Louis refers to everyone as maids, butlers, security or the cook.” 

Anne says “wow, I didn't know that.” Harry says “he’s so spoiled, like I don't think I could ever get used to not lifting a finger.” Anne laughs, giggles and says “maybe he's naturally a lazy person.” Harry snorts and says “yeah, sure, his plan is to live without any help with whoever he chooses with twelve babies at the end.” Anne gasps and says “is he insane?!” Harry lights up and says “yes!” Anne sighs and says “no help at all?” Harry says “no help, maybe the cook since Louis can't cook. I think me and him would need at least one or two nannies, there's no way I could clean up after him. He's got one maid exclusively on his own ass. The rest of us are sharing like 6 maids.” Anne gasps in shock. Harry says “I know, plus still helping the royal family.” Harry rolls his eyes. Anne says “well if you want your stuff, we’d have to ask Louis to get a hold of Stacey.” Harry says “there's one bag at the family center.” Anne looks surprised and kisses Harry's cheek. 

Harry texts Louis, come on back!! Please, I miss you. Anne giggles and scolds him for leading his boyfriend on. Harry smirks and whispers “hush mum.” Anne snickers and giggles. Louis walks in and says “hi!” Harry grins and says “hi.” Louis hugs him and says “how do you feel?” Harry says “amazing, so was Stacey really here?” Louis nods his head, smiles and says “wouldn't have let her talk to Jennifer if it wasn't her.” Harry thanks him and says “I was wondering if you could have someone bring my bag from the family center to me?” Louis smirks and says “of course darling.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis asks Paddy to grab Harry's bag and bring it over to Jennifer's office. Paddy retorts I'm busy standing guard at the NICU, you can't ask me to keep an eye on Kyle-Renee, plus bring you Harry's stuff. Ask Paul. Louis asks Paul. Paul refuses to leave. Louis smirks and texts Stacey next. Stacey agrees instantly to bring stuff to Harry, plus stop to get his bag that's at the NICU.


	22. Chapter 22: worst night ever for Louis

Chapter 22: worst night ever for Louis 

Johannah's pov:

Lucas and Kevin return very early. They all wait around anxiously for the rest of the group. Everyone returns, either crying or silent. Johannah hugs all of them and then speaks to Louis.

Stacey and Whitney bring down Harry's bags from his room with Lucas. Lucas makes sure to keep his own bags separate, not wanting his stuff to get lost. Lucas ends up confessing that one of his parents might be coming. Johannah looks surprised, but smiles and suggest that whichever parent comes, rooms with Lucas. Lucas lights up, grins and thanks her so much for saying that.

Johannah asks when. Lucas says “I don't know, a last minute flight was too expensive, plus it's faster to drive than fly mum said. She just couldn't give a time because they don't know who's coming yet.”

Johannah smiles softly and says “alright, well I can't wait to meet whoever is coming. I’ll make sure our entire staff knows that someone from your family is coming.” Lucas thanks her. Johannah leaves the room. One of the butlers brings a large bag of food to Stacey and says “lunch for Mrs Styles, Mister Styles and his highness, William.” Stacey grins and says “thank you very much! Tell Birgitta I’ll let her know about dinner when I return.” The butler says “I’ll gladly let her know.” Stacey leaves with Harry's stuff and heads to the hospital.

Louis’ pov:

Louis’ pager goes off for diaper duty and he has to leave Harry. At the NICU, Louis helps with diaper duty for all of the kids. Louis washes his hands and hangs out in the family center. Stacey grins, grabs Harry's last bags and says “I'm off to deliver all of this to Harry.” Louis thanks her and then goes onto his private twitter. 

Stacey gives him the food that's marked with his name and says “sorry, lunch was late today.” Louis says “that's alright, here's the breakfast you dropped off earlier that we didn't finish eating because of Harry's appointment.” 

Stacey frowns and scolds him for not eating properly. Louis apologizes. Stacey says “eat up, got it?” Louis says “yes Stacey” and rolls his eyes at the over dramatic maid. 

Stacey leaves after threatening to spank him if he doesn't eat all of his lunch. Louis says “Stacey, I’m really tired of you threatening to spank me all of the fucking time, especially in front of the contestants. Speak to me like this again and we’re going to have problems.” Stacey says “yes your highness, I’m very sorry, just worried since you didn't eat breakfast.” Louis snaps “I’m a responsible grown up Stacey, my fucking god, I don't need you checking in on me constantly. I don't need that from you, maybe if you would’ve been ontop of Harry like this, he wouldn't be in this fucking position right now being fucking hospitalized because none of you on the staff fucking made sure he was taking his medications!!” Stacey gulps and leaves with everything.

Normal pov:

Stacey struggles with carrying the bags, Paul gasps and rushes to help her. Stacey sighs in relief and says “thank you very much sir.” Paul says “Stacey, why didn't you ask someone to help you?” Stacey says “I wasn't thinking, Brian and Preston offered at the palace, to come, but I told them I got it.” Paul carries a few of the bags and Stacey says “one of the food bags is from breakfast.”

Paul finds that one and keeps it in his own hands. They both go into the office and Stacey gets even more help from Kelsey. Kelsey says “my goodness, Harry brought a lot of bags.” Stacey says “I know.” 

Anne helps with sorting the bags into piles, like she already knows exactly what's in them and hums.

Harry's pov:

Paddy brings the last two bags that belong to Harry, one is from the car, other is from the NICU. Stacey thanks him so much, she couldn't get all of them. Paul and Paddy tell her it's not a problem. Anne asks her to sit with them, please. Stacey sighs and sits with them. Paul giggles and leaves the room with Paddy. Stacey asks Harry how he's doing and if he needs anything else. Harry giggles and says “I'm fine.” Anne gets up and finds Harry's teddy bear. Harry lights up and squeals “teddy!!” 

Anne gives him his bear from home. Harry sighs and snuggles with her too. Anne giggles, smiles and says “sorry, couldn't have just asked you to bring his teddy bear without embarrassing him.” Stacey says “oh that's fine, I'm sure plenty of contestants have teddy bears.” Anne smiles and says “I just hope none of them judge my baby too hard.” Stacey says “if they are it's because they're jealous of how much attention Louis willingly gives to Harry.” Harry smirks and says “he's wrapped around my finger.” Stacey figures out which bag is the new food and says “this is lunch for both of you, this other bag was breakfast for you and Louis.” Harry thanks her and says “I tried to get him to eat.” Stacey says “thanks honey, I appreciate it.” Harry says “he didn't like me confronting him.” Stacey says “he doesn't like confrontations.”

Anne frowns, but says “thank you so much Stacey.” Stacey says “no problem, if it's too much food, don't worry, I’ll get it later.” Anne says “thank you, again, really.” Stacey says “you’re welcome.” Stacey gives them the picnic basket thing too and says “just throw everything in here once you’re done.” Anne says “what's in here?” Stacey says “it's plastic dishes and plastic silverware, Brigitta was worried about packing real glass dishes, so it's plastic.” Harry thanks her very much.

Stacey says “I should be going, we’ve got to get the bed you’ve been sleeping in remade because your roommate called one of his parents to come be with him.” Harry frowns and says “poor Lucas.” Stacey says “I'm sure he's okay, he was pretty devastated when we all returned and you weren't with us. I think it's because you're one of the very few people he hangs around with. Even in that group, Lucas gravitates towards you or Niall over someone like Zayn or Liam.” 

Jennifer walks in and says “who are we talking about?” Harry says “my friend Lucas.” Jennifer says “is he alright?” Harry has no idea really. Jennifer feels bad and says “poor thing.” Stacey says “one of his parents is coming.” Jennifer smiles and says “oh good.” Stacey leaves. Anne asks what is wrong with Lucas. Harry sighs and says “he’s got anxiety.” Jennifer says “pretty severe, had to ask Kelsey to take him to the lobby since he was demanding he have all control.” Anne says “oh well, I’m glad you got him out of here then. Jennifer says “oh no, he started screaming, and calling us evil. Another contestant came in, swooped Lucas out of the room and took him to the lobby.”

Jennifer moves Harry to his own room with Anne. Lindsey helps with all of their stuff on another transport bed. Harry giggles and thanks her. She smiles and says “it's not a problem at all.” Jennifer shows Harry their own little hospital area. Harry's absolutely surprised to see other people in rooms. Jennifer grins and puts Harry into a room that's hot pink with two queen sized beds. Harry gasps in shock. Jennifer giggles and says “is this one okay?” 

Harry says “yes!!” Harry hugs her and sits down on one of the beds. Harry makes it sit up all of the way and sighs. Harry says “night.” They all giggle at him. Anne, Jennifer, Lindsey and Kelsey bring in all of their stuff. Anne thanks them and then sits down with Harry. Harry snuggles with his teddy bear and falls asleep. Jennifer sets out more stuff for later on and sets out the stetheys that Harry already picked earlier onto the counter in the room. Harry crashes again because he's so tired.

Johannah's pov:

Preston approaches her and says “your majesty?” Johannah smiles and says “yes?” Preston says “we need to discuss the future and security in private.” Johannah says “I don't know what you're talking about.” Preston says “please your majesty?” Johannah sighs and they talk in the security office.

Preston shuts the door and says “so would you like to tell us anything? Keep in mind, Paddy is on gaurd at the NICU right now.” Johannah says “fine, there's stuff going on, but William is keeping it as secret as possible. He can't know what I'm telling you.” They all gulp and promise to keep it a secret. Johannah says “look, I really don't want him to run away again!! We can't fucking have that right now, not with the twenty four hours of cameras, and the selection!! And I risk him running away if I tell you anything!!!”

Dan opens the door, clears his throat. Nancy says “what do you mean, your majesty?” Johannah's eyes bug out as she spins around to face Nancy. Nancy hums and says “come on out here your majesty, how about you tell us the entire truth? Hum?” Johannah agrees and they all sit down in the grand hallway.

Nancy says “so how about you tell us the whole truth and nothing but the truth, your majesty? What do you mean by you’re afraid he's going to run away again?”

Johannah says “that's none of your business.” Nancy says “it is our business. The fact of the matter is that you’ve demanded final say over everyone on who leaves and who stays, including your own son and me. You’re the one that wanted a twist too. So Johannah, did your son want this selection? Did your son run away in the past? Why don't you just tell us, yes?”

Johannah says “no, you just want a story, that's all anyone ever cares about.”

Nancy says “fans of your son, who are very divided into their own categories, all agree that something isn't right about this selection. Including the fans who believe your son is straight and can tell no lies, they too believe he is lying. So you can either tell us the whole truth, or keep lying. The general public doesn't appreciate liars.” 

Liam's pov:

Liam's shocked by what they all are finding out. Johannah says “fine, the selection was completely our idea, and William suggested a counter. William wanted a month off to go find true love on his own, and then he said we could sit down to discuss a selection. That month that everyone thought he was grounded from going to parties? He was off searching for love and sadly he didn't find someone. So when he got back, we discussed the selection and he agreed.” They all are shocked.

Eleanor smirks and says “well, we all know who is going to end up with prince William at the end.” Niall snorts and says “who?” Eleanor grins wider and says “me silly!! See after lady Hannah, I was supposed to start a courtship with William that was going to end in marriage!!” Everyone looks stunned. Nancy's jaw drops and she says “what?” Eleanor says “you heard me, it'd be an arranged marriage.” Nancy says “so you knew William prior to the selection?” Eleanor says “yes, of course. Our parents have had many discussions about our courtship.” Nancy says “I'm going to be having a discussion with William in private then.” Eleanor says "why?" Nancy says "I think he needs to be open with the public about the nature of your past with each other. He's been extremely open and honest about his history with Zayn. I just think the general public deserves the same treatment when it comes you, with yours and William's past history too." Eleanor says "I guess, but still, we're perfect for each other." 

Zayn says "Elounor, what a beautiful idea." Eleanor grins and says "that's the spirit!! I mean I'm going to win out of every single one of you, so you might as well get used to it!!" They all moan and groan.

Harry's pov:

They eat dinner around 6, and Harry's surprised that the hospital food gets delivered directly to them. Jennifer checks Harry around seven and asks what time he’d typically do symby back home. Harry blushes and says “now and again at seven in the morning.” Jennifer's surprised. Anne giggles and says “this one is still an early riser.” Jennifer giggles and says “oh, alright.” Jennifer says “what time are you getting up at the palace?” Harry blushes and says “before eight.” Jennifer is surprised. Harry says “they usually don't start filming until 8:30 or nine, so I get up to eat in peace.” Jennifer understands completely. Jennifer says “well, it's been over four hours since albuterol now, what do you want to do first?” Harry wants to do albuterol now, if she needs to check him again, but he also would prefer symbicort completely awake. Jennifer gives him a white board and he writes down his racing thoughts. Jennifer coos and says “I'm sorry pumpkin, I didn't mean to make you think that was happening, okay?” Harry nods his head. Jennifer explains that she's not going to check him as often since she's planning on doing albuterol every four hours for at least 24 hours. Harry sighs in relief. Jennifer says “I can get more stetheys if needed, okay?” Harry whispers “okay.”

Jennifer says “you can always change the timing for symbicort back at home, but here, I’m letting you sleep in.” Harry giggles quietly. Anne says “good luck getting this child to sleep in!! I’ve been trying to for the last 7 years!!” Jennifer laughs. Harry just huffs and pouts epically. Anne giggles at him. Harry writes so what time for albuterol and what time would you check me? Jennifer smiles and writes when would you prefer? Before or after albuterol? Harry writes after albuterol. Jennifer says “okay, just so that you’re aware, I do have other patients in the hospital, so I won't be here all of the time.” Harry nods his head and writes I know, that's fine. Anne smirks and says “how many do you have besides this one?” Jennifer says “oi, I'm not telling.” Harry goggles more and snickers. Jennifer says “I remember the number of rooms, it's six, seven including you.” Harry grins and whispers “okay.” Jennifer says “you can watch whatever you want on television; we have both channels that are airing the selection, one is in French.” Harry gasps and writes what station?!!! Jennifer laughs and says “I don't know!! I haven't been watching.” Anne laughs and says “I’ll ask, I have been watching back home.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis wants to check on Harry so badly before the episode happens, yet he doesn't want to cause chaos. Louis realizes Harry doesn't know the channel name or number so Louis texts it to him. Harry responds thanks Lou!!

Louis responds no problem. Louis texts him can you give me an update to tell me mum? Harry responds do I have to? Louis responds no. Harry responds so Jennifer's not going to be able to be with me 24/7, apparently she's got other patients in the hospital, so I'm not her only one. Pouting, frowning and pouting more!!! Louis laughs and responds oh but Melanie is her patient, you already know that. Harry writes squealing in response. Louis laughs more and giggles. Louis responds can I tell me mum? Harry responds sure, but I don't want anyone to visit me. Louis responds okay, that's alright. 

Savannah says “what are you doing?” Louis says “sorry, texting Harry.” Savannah teases him about how much he likes Harry. Louis glares and says “whatever.” Savannah cracks up more and checks all of the kids that are in the room. Nicole says “where's Jennifer?” Savannah says “her office, why?” Nicole looks shocked and says “woah, Jennifer has her own office here?!” Savannah says “yes!! She's in a different building, but yes.” Nicole says “oh, I didn't know that.” Savannah says “I'm not sure what's going on, but she's going to try to come back here as much as possible.” Nicole says “okay, that's fine. I just didn't realize she had her own office.” Savannah grins and says “yep, she shares with another asthma provider, Lindsey. Lindsey doesn't help in the NICU, though.” They both leave the room. Louis calls his mum and informs her that Harry's officially been hospitalized. Johannah calls him and says "I figured that, I mean it was just assumed here, but I'll confirm it around 7:30." Louis says "okay, thanks mum." Louis hangs up and puts his phone away.

Harry's pov:

Harry and Anne listen to a girl freaking out over prince William tweeting her. She ends up leaving her room to show Lindsey the tweet. Lindsey reads the tweet and gets her to go back to bed rest. The girl whines that she's so unfair. Lindsey apologizes, she's just worse than her friend. The girl complains and asks Jennifer to take care of her instead. Jennifer giggles and says “I’d love to kiddo, but I’ve got seven rooms that I have to go to.” The girl complains that she's only got seven people then. Jennifer says “no, four of the rooms are multiple patients.” The girl gasps in shock and says “so like only eleven patients?” Lindsey says “oh.” Jennifer apologizes, she's already getting help for half of the patients, but the other half and the one here, she doesn't have back up for. The girl just wants Jennifer because Lindsey's being a prince William party pooper for her only. Jennifer tries reasoning with the girl and it works to calm her down. 

Anne frowns, she doesn't understand why Jennifer's not with them right now. The girl begs Jennifer again. Jennifer says “sweetheart, look at me.” Jennifer says “I have four rooms in a completely different building. Two rooms are right here, and the last one I'm the only person taking care of them. Kelsey isn't even really able to help me that much, okay?” The girl calms down and apologizes for freaking out. Jennifer tells her that it's okay she got upset and worried, not to apologize and talks even quieter. 

Anne tries to listen into the conversation against the wall. Harry giggles and giggles. Anne glares at him. Harry laughs one of his booming giggles and says “sorry, text messages.” Anne says “who are you messaging?” Harry says “boyfriend.” Anne says “really?” Harry grins and nods his head. Harry says “found the channel for the selection and the number. You want it?” Anne says “yes, I need to know what they're doing.” Harry does too.

Jennifer gives Harry albuterol with the doggy at eight when the episode starts. They both hold his hands and comfort him. Harry holds onto Jennifer a bit tighter than his mum. Jennifer smiles and whispers “it's just albuterol sweetheart, okay? I already checked you once a while ago, I'm not going to again for a couple of hours. Alright?” Harry sighs in relief and is able to relax.

Louis’ pov:

Nicole leaves before eight to get some sleep since she's helping with the night shift now. Louis helps with feeding and changing Kyle. Louis checks on the girls. Savannah checks all four of them for the evening. Savannah checks the last four with Louis and Louis can tell she's saving Melanie for absolutely last. Louis is right, Savannah checks all three boys. Louis turns on the show and then talks to Melanie through the incubator. Melanie starts crying and crying as soon as Savannah is near the incubator. Savannah frowns epically and says “I know pumpkin, I'm sorry sweetie.” Savannah checks her as quick as possible and Melanie keeps screaming. Savannah leaves quickly apologizing to Melanie, promising she's done for the rest of the night. Louis sighs and calls Harry's cell phone on the land line. Harry's mom answers “hello?” Louis says “hi, it's me.” Anne gasps and says “hi, what number is this?” Louis says “land line in Melanie's room, sorry.” Anne giggles and says “do you need to speak to Harry or what?” Louis says “Jennifer, she's my baby whisperer.” Jennifer says “hello?” Louis says “hi, Melanie's screaming, sorry.” Jennifer says “oh wow, she's really not happy sounding. Try taking her out of the incubator and just holding her.” Louis tries that and Melanie finally stops screaming. Louis sighs in relief. Jennifer giggles and says “just don't fall asleep, okay?” Louis complains that he can't help it, but he's less tired today. Jennifer understands and tells him she's giving the phone over to Harry. 

Harry's pov:

The episode for the selection starts off crazy, it's a half hour ago at the palace. A few girls in the area freak out over something. Anne quickly opens the door to find out what's wrong for Harry. Another mom giggles, apologizes and says “sorry, our children are freaking out over the selection.” Anne smiles and says “ah, alright, we’re watching it too.” The mothers offer for them to join them. Anne says “that's a very kind offer, thank you very much, but my child isn't allowed to move yet.” They're surprised and ask why not. Anne just smiles and says “sorry, it's private information right now, I haven't even told my husband yet.” They gulp and drop it. Anne returns to the room smiling, shuts the door and closes the curtain to the room. Anne writes a note to put in the widow, Jennifer Only, Thanks!!!

Anne puts it in between the curtain and window. Harry hates that this is the episode, just all that happened today. Harry whispers “mum, can you turn this off?” Anne turns it off very quickly. Harry snuggles into her, they did exactly what he was afraid they would do. Harry motions for the phone from Jennifer. Jennifer tells Louis and gives the phone to Harry. Harry says “hi.” Louis says “hi babycakes.” Harry whispers super super quietly “am I allowed to quit?” Louis says “you’re watching, aren't you?” Harry whispers super super quietly “was, mum turned it off.” Louis says “you can't quit.” Harry gets upset and whispers “tell Nancy, I quit.” Harry hangs up. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis curses and calls Nancy. Nancy freaks out because Harry's threatening to leave the selection completely. Nancy gets James and gets everything set up for them to go live at the palace instead. They're going to play everything back at the palace instead. 

They go to a commercial break. Louis goes onto twitter on his lap top. Louis keeps his phone on speaker to help make decisions on behalf of Harry to the show.

They have to quickly get a bunch of people to sit down in the living area since they're going to go live. Most of the girls are still done up perfectly, so they volunteer to sit in front of the cameras. 

They start the count down to them being live. James says “good evening everyone!! We are live here at the palace of Jenovia.” James winces quite a few times and says “sorry” and takes out the ear pieces, James says “I can hear myself just fine, I don't need to hear myself four more times.” Everyone cracks up at him.

James says “I'm just going to keep it real with all of you, please if you're recording tonight's episode, do not share the clips online. The selection did not have permission from the people that were in the clip, who are not part of our selection, to be filmed. Also, Harry threatened to quit the selection for airing what happened against his wishes, and let’s face it, Louis whole lifetime flashed before his eyes when he got that call!!!” 

Everyone freaks out, squeals in offense and argues with James. James says “I'm kidding!!! Of course I'm just messing with all of you!!” They all calm down. James smirks at the camera and winks. James says “so now we’re going to talk to some of the lovely ladies who are still up.” James sits down with them and says “how was your week ladies?” 

Pamela takes the microphone and says “amazing!! Hi mum, hi dad, “ and goes crazy with the microphone in her face. James finally gets his microphone back, thanks her for sharing and moves onto Annabelle. Annabelle’s in a headspace, Louis can tell and he yells at them through the phone. Louis can hear his own yelling right back at him to back away from her, she's not completely alert. Everyone winces at all of the feed back. Nancy apologizes and turns off the ear pieces. Everyone sighs in relief. Nancy keeps Louis on speaker with her though. 

Liam’s pov:

Liam hears the commotion downstairs with Annabelle and goes down to help with her. Liam gets her back up from the head space, and then Abigail offers to take her back to their room. Liam says “that's not a bad idea, thanks.” Abigail grins and they both go to the elevator. Liam smiles and sits down with James. James grins and says “how was your day, Liam?” Liam says “exhausting, and I was just waiting around most of the time.” James says “yes well, Harry you’re my favorite person here, so if you're watching or maybe someone around you is watching!! We all miss you here, well actually I'm only speaking for myself right now.” 

Liam is absolutely offended and says “I miss him too!!” James says “okay fine, we can miss him together.” Liam giggles. James puts in the ear piece again. James says “I’ve just been told the clips from earlier today are ready to be aired, so lets take a look.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis turns off the television since he can hear what Nancy is saying to James through the phone. Nancy says “we’re going to a clip from earlier today.” After James says that, Louis hangs up his phone, turns back on the show and texts Harry handled. Harry responds thanks Louie!! 

Harry's pov:

Harry shows Anne the texts. Anne turns the television back on. Jennifer takes the mask off of Harry's face and hangs it up on the nozzle. Jennifer moves the heart monitor so that it's in a safer spot than the edge of the bed. Harry smiles. Jennifer leaves the room once Harry's okay again. 

Jennifer sees the sign that his mother put in the window clearly and pulls out a bunch of laminated signs to put in the window. One says Jennifer only, one says Lindsey only, one says bed rest, another says visitors allowed, another says parent/family only. Jennifer chooses parent/family only, bed rest and Jennifer only. Harry relaxes once all of those are in the window. Jennifer takes the white board out of the window.

Jennifer says “monkey or elephant for symbicort?” Harry chooses doggy again. Jennifer just smiles and grabs a different colored strap for symbicort’s mask. It's light pink. Harry gasps in surprise, giggles and she has to use new parts too. Jennifer marks the cup Symby too. Harry smiles. Jennifer smiles at him too and gives him his medicine. Jennifer encourages Harry to rest again once this is done. Harry agrees. Once it's over, Harry asks quietly “can you check me right now so I can go to sleep?” Jennifer looks surprised, but agrees to check Harry now. Harry finally calms down once it's over with. Jennifer and Anne both frown at how much Harry's freaking out. Harry hides his face in his arms. They both just comfort him and apologize for frowning. Jennifer says “can I tell you what I'm concerned about?” Harry looks surprised, looks at her and nods his head. Jennifer says “I’m concerned about not waking you up at night for albuterol, as well as checking you at that point so that you get some sleep between.” Harry calms down and agrees.

Louis’ pov:

Melanie finally calms down in his arms while the episode is going, Louis gently stands up and keeps holding his princess. Louis smiles and says “okay princess, time for bed.” Melanie yawns at that. Louis giggles and puts her into the incubator. Louis shuts the side and keeps talking to her. Melanie's monitor hums a lot, letting him know she's calming down. Louis sighs in relief and makes sure all of them are asleep before going to bed himself.

Louis is glad he got Paul to agree to have them guard the section Harry is in to discourage people from trying to find him. Louis turns off the episode once it's over and goes onto his twitter account. The final results of the poll is 95% to 5% for trusting him verses not trusting him. 

Current vote for the twist options is double eviction in the lead, no twist close behind and then normal eviction is last. Louis goes onto his private account finally. Louis got more followers who are prince William stans. They're trying to figure out who he is. Louis giggles. The only fan account he followed, prince of ass, is still following him. Louis tweets out exhausting day. Finally getting to sleep now, see you in three hours Melanie!!! 

Louis gets wincing face emojis at that because the older followers know he's got premies. A few side eye and ask who Melanie is. Louis responds my baby girl!!

Quite a few beg to see photos. Louis responds I’d love to, but she's so tiny. I wouldn't want to upset anyone with how tiny she is. They ask for a photo of him instead. Louis responds oi, I'm right in my profile picture!! They whine that it's probably years old by now. Louis rolls his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

Louis wakes up an hour later because of Jennifer waking him up. Louis smiles and says “hi.” Jennifer whispers “hi, sorry, I thought I’d wake you up.” Louis thanks her for waking him up.

Melanie is so much calmer for Jennifer this time. Jennifer smiles and whispers “hi princess.” Melanie grins at that. Louis lets her hold his pinky for a while. Melanie falls asleep easily again. Jennifer removes the stethoscope and puts it back into her pocket. Jennifer shuts the hole next to her. Louis whispers “how is she always so calm for you?” Jennifer whispers “she's not always calm for me, it's more about like the way we’re acting when we are near her. If we're scared to approach her, she's going to sense fear and be scared herself.” Louis says “oh, alright.” Jennifer says “I should be going back to Harry.” Louis smiles and thanks her for coming this way just for Melanie. Jennifer says “it's not a big deal.” 

Nicole thanks Jennifer too, she was too afraid of making Melanie cry again. Jennifer offers to check some of the others while she's there. Nicole sighs in relief and thanks her. Jennifer giggles and checks Joey. Nicole leaves to check the girls. Jennifer checks Salvatore and Nathan next. Nathan doesn't even wake up, nor does Salvatore. Jennifer leaves the room. 

Louis sighs and follows her to Kyle. Jennifer checks Alexis and Elizabeth. Nicole walks in a few minutes later while Jennifer is checking Kyle. Nicole asks who is left. Jennifer points to Mason. Nicole checks him Jennifer puts her stethoscope back into her pocket, and says “good night you two.” Louis thanks her and says “night.” Nicole leaves as well. Louis goes back to the middle room, comforts Melanie and then puts her back into her crib before going back to bed.

Anne's pov:

Harry finally falls asleep after ten thirty once Jennifer reassures him that she's going to wake him up for the next dose of albuterol. Jennifer has to leave to help Nicole in the NICU with a patient, so she leaves at eleven. Anne meets the nurse that's on night time duty for all of them. She assures Anne that if Harry wakes up at all in the night, she’ll get Jennifer right away. Anne smiles and thanks her very much. Anne meets the other parents who are all sleeping there too. They are glad to have another mum and promise that they can all talk in the morning. Anne gets to sleep easily.

Harry's pov:

His mum wakes him up with Jennifer. Harry startles awake, and Jennifer gives him albuterol. Harry calms down quickly, letting them both comfort him. Harry closes his eyes once it's done, and Jennifer checks him exactly the same. Anne comforts him by rubbing his hands. Jennifer removes the stethey from Harry, takes it out of her ears and then takes the second one out of Harry's ears. Harry snuggles with his mum once Jennifer leaves the room. Anne kisses his forehead and falls asleep. Harry finds a white board and writes monkey next time for albuterol. Harry goes to sleep snuggled against his mum. Someone opens the door, sees Harry's note and grabs the monkey mask before turning off the light, shutting the curtain part way and shutting the door. Harry likes that they have one dimmer light on in the room, so that he can see. Harry finds teddy near his feet, grabs it and keeps trying to sleep. Harry quits trying to sleep and stays awake.

Normal pov:

Louis is up again at one, to help with all of the babies again. Jennifer doesn't come this time, nor does Nicole, only the nurses. Louis asks where Savannah is. The nurse smiles and tells him she went home for the night. Louis asks where Jennifer is. The nurse says “somewhere at her office, why?” Louis says “oh, just wondering.” The nurse smiles and leaves the room after making sure all of the kids are good. Louis falls back to sleep very quickly.

Anne wakes up at 4:30, thanks to Jennifer waking her up. Jennifer sees Harry's note, changes the mask that someone left there for her and then gives Harry albuterol. Once it's done, Jennifer checks Harry with the two stetheys and Anne holds his hands incase he wakes up. Harry doesn't wake up, which is surprising for both of them. Jennifer smiles and whispers “he sounds really good.” Anne sighs in relief and whispers “oh thank goodness.” Jennifer agrees and lets her know that she's still going to give him another dose at eight thirty. Anne quietly agrees and whispers “I’m just glad he's okay now.” Jennifer agrees, cleans off both sets of stethoscopes, turns off the light and leaves the room. Anne falls asleep quickly again.  
Harry wakes up at five to go to the bathroom and can breathe so much better. Harry sighs in relief, symbicort and albuterol must finally be working. Harry's able to fall asleep much better this time and lies back into the bed. Anne is awake, and whispers “hi baby, how do you feel?” Harry sighs and whispers “so much better.” Anne giggles moves the pillows and says “wanna lie down or stay up?” Harry votes stay up. Anne smiles and whispers “okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom too.” Anne kisses Harry's cheek, goes to the bathroom and lies back down next to Harry. Harry falls asleep very quickly with his mum.

Louis’ pov:

Louis gets woken up at 5 am by Melanie crying for some reason. Louis groans. A walks in and says “I paged Jennifer already, she woke up when I was changing her.” Louis thanks her for paging Jennifer and tries to calm Melanie down himself. She stops crying a bit. Melanie calms down, but she's woken up the other boys in the process, who are now crying because their sleep was disturbed. Louis groans, puts Melanie down, shuts the crib and goes to Salvatore. Melanie starts to cry at the top of her little lungs. The door opens and Jennifer walks over to her. Jennifer says “hi princess, oh me oh my, what's going on in here?” Louis says “she woke them all up. Jennifer coos at Melanie, opens up the crib side near her and holds Melanie's hands. A nurse helps with Nathan while Louis calms Joey down. Louis sighs and goes back to Melanie. Jennifer gently moves Melanie into Louis’ arms, and Louis gets her to calm down. Jennifer listens to Melanie while she's in Louis’ arms. Melanie stays very calm. Jennifer smiles takes the stethoscope off, puts it into her pocket and whispers “I think she's the most responsive to your heart beat.” Louis looks stunned. Jennifer smiles and explains why she thinks that. Louis smiles, Melanie's attached herself to him like she would’ve her mum. Louis tries not to cry at that, but he's so happy. Jennifer washes her hands, cleans the stethoscope and then checks the other boys, they all stay sound asleep for her. Jennifer leaves the room. Nicole arrives and asks what room is still left. Jennifer whispers “girls or the other ones.” Nicole chooses the girls. Jennifer goes to the others without Louis. Louis finally gets Melanie back to bed and hears Kyle crying. Jennifer returns to get him. Louis shuts Melanie's crib, sanitizes his hands in the hallway and follows Jennifer. Jennifer sanitizes her own inside of the room. Louis scoops up Kyle and whispers “hi princess, I'm here now, shh baby.” Louis holds Kyle in his arms while Jennifer checks him before moving onto the other babies. 

Louis notices how she carries it in her hands, verses everyone else who will put it back around their necks before going to the next baby. Louis asks her when she's done with Mason. Jennifer smiles and explains that it's just automatic after so many years, to put it in her pocket or carry it. She’d be doing it anyway even if it wasn't hospital policy. Louis is absolutely surprised to hear that. Jennifer explains that it's only in her building that it's a rule. They typically try to in force it in the connecting hallway, just because of the kids leaving through the main hospital entrance. Louis understands that. Jennifer whispers “goodnight.” Louis thanks her and whispers “night.” Jennifer leaves the room frowning. Louis wonders what he said wrong. Louis gets Kyle back to bed, lets the nurse dim the light and sighs. Jennifer asks Louis what he was thanking her for. Louis gulps and admits he was thanking her for checking the babies. Jennifer is surprised, frowns deeper and then sighs. Jennifer talks to Louis in the middle room privately. 

Jennifer sighs and whispers “it took me months to break Harry's habit of thanking me, for everything in regards to getting checked or medicine, when he clearly was the one needing to be thanked for letting me or anyone else check him.” Louis understands what she's saying. Nicole walks in and asks them to come with her. They both go with her to the girls room. Nicole asks the nurses to page Savannah. The nurse is surprised, but agrees quickly. Savannah arrives within minutes. They all are surprised. Savannah sighs and asks what's going on. Nicole says “Hope’s showing signs to come off of the oxygen.” Savannah looks surprised, and goes into the room. Savannah checks Hope’s breathing too, hums and watches the monitor above her crib. Hope’s heart beat picks up on stress, so does her oxygen levels. Savannah makes her start crying and screaming. Jennifer steps in, letting Savannah know that Hope clearly already expressed her stress level, and now she's screaming her stress level. Savannah gulps, takes the stethoscope off of the baby and lets Louis hold her in his arms. Louis takes off her little gloves too so that he can hold her hands. Louis sits down with her and she calms down very quickly. Louis ends up falling asleep with her in his arms.

Jennifer smiles, puts the gloves back onto Hope’s hands since she's looking like she's about to rub her eyes. Hope yawns and falls asleep too. Jennifer wakes up Louis gently, puts Hope back into her crib and makes sure Louis gets to bed in that room. Jennifer leaves the room with Savannah and Nicole. Melanie's monitor alarm shrieks in the silent NICU, alarming like crazy. Savannah and Nicole rush to Melanie while Jenifer gets Louis up. They announce code blue, NICU, mos-vitz-ca!!! Louis’ heart sinks and he runs with Jennifer to Melanie. Savannah gets the nose tubes back into Melanie's nose, who is screaming, crying, sobbing, kicking and trying to hit them. Nicole holds down his baby girl. The monitors keep alarming because of her heart beat and oxygen level not going back to an even level.

Louis rushes over, and protectively gets them to back the fuck away. They refuse. Jennifer gets the gloves onto Melanie's little hands, and says in a baby voice “did you pull out the nosey tubbies?” Melanie giggles and grins at that. It finally stops shrieking and changes to a beeping. Jennifer gasps, tickles her feet and says “if you were trying to get attention, you got the whole hospital’s attention tonight baby girl.” Melanie grins wider. Jennifer gasps and says “oh, I see how it is, you only wanted his attention.” Melanie giggles again. Louis scoops her up into his arms, holds her against his chest and says “you're a trouble maker missy, you scared the shit out of me.” The alarms stop shrieking in the hallway, stop beeping and starts humming as well as making other good noises. The system stops the code blue alert the second she’s back to breathing. The announcement system apologizes for waking everyone in the entire hospital up, lets them know everything is okay now, and asks Savannah to let them know what happened.

The announcement system says “alright, we got a smart Alec of a baby in the NICU, clever child pulled out their own nose tubes, sending out panic. So sorry everyone, the baby is absolutely fine.” Melanie smirks wide. Louis just giggles with her and holds her as much as possible. Louis calms down from the panic of possibly loosing his daughter. Jennifer comforts him and calls over to her office in the room. Jennifer tells them she probably won't be back for a little bit longer and wants to know if Harry's okay. The nurse says “he’s up and worried.” Jennifer says “okay, thanks for telling me.” Jennifer hangs up and calls Harry's room directly. Jennifer says “hi.” 

Harry says “hi.” Jennifer says “now remember how cute she is and don't scold her. Okay?” Jennifer puts the phone on speaker. Louis says “hi love.” Harry says “hi, are they okay?” Louis giggles and says “all of them are fine, I promise.” Harry sighs in relief. Louis apologizes to Nicole and Savannah for snapping like that. They forgive him. Louis looks at Nicole and says “next time she kicks you, don't ever do that again. Do you understand?” Nicole agrees and promises never to do that again to Melanie. Louis growls and says “do it to any of my other children, and I will start having security guards here.” 

Nicole's eyes go wide at that. Savannah gulps, and says “yes, of course, we completely understand.” Louis calms down and thanks them for understanding. Louis thanks them for rushing to her, but he doesn't appreciate the way they handled the situation once they discovered what was the problem. They leave before he gets anymore upset. Jennifer stays, smiles and says “I love the way you just told them both off.” Louis giggles, laughs and thanks her. Jennifer says “you’re welcome, but seriously your telling me how you did that.” Louis giggles more. Jennifer checks on all twelve of the kids to make sure all of them are wearing the little mittens on their hands, all of them looks stable and then lets Louis know. Louis is surprised that she apologizes to Melanie for not seeing the mittens were off. Melanie makes a frowning glare face at that. Louis laughs and giggles. Jennifer giggles. Harry says “what did she do?” Melanie makes a huffy whining noise. Harry giggles and says “you sound just like your daddy when he's not getting his way. I'm betting you’re making the same face as him too.” Melanie lights up at that. Louis gasps and says “Harold!!” Harry giggles. Louis politely asks Jennifer to hang up the phone for him. Jennifer disagrees, she's not going to hang up on Harry. Louis huffs, giggles and rocks Melanie to sleep. Melanie falls asleep finally. Jennifer does take the phone off of speaker and Louis puts Melanie into the crib. Louis shuts the side while Jennifer's holding her hands. Louis thanks her and takes her place comforting his baby princess more. Melanie finally lets go of both of their pinky fingers, yawns, and falls asleep. Louis talks to Harry while Jennifer shuts the crib.

Jennifer smiles and whispers “night.” Louis smiles, whispers “night.” Louis mouths “thanks for getting me, I appreciated that the most.” Jennifer smiles, nods her head and mouths “of course.” Jennifer stops at the desk, the nurses agree and she leaves the area again. Louis and Harry stay on the phone while Harry falls asleep. Louis giggles and Anne hangs up Harry's end once he's asleep. Louis hangs up on his end. A nurse turns down the air more in the room and brings Louis a blanket from the family center. Louis thanks her for the blanket and she leaves the room. Louis shivers, puts on his fleece jacket and goes onto twitter. Louis tweets on his main account, a bunch of middle finger emojis and the words DON’T contact me in the morning, let me sleep in!! Then tweets I’ve had a horrible fucking NIGHT AND I DON’t wanna deal with ANYONE TODAY!! Thank YOU!! 

Louis switches to his private account, and then texts his mother what happened. Johannah is absolutely shocked, and wants to come there to see her. Louis tells her that he’d appreciate that a lot. He finally admits he needs help. Louis goes back into the twitter app, makes sure he's on his private account and tweets out very rough night, my daughter pulled out her nose tubes, woke up the entire NICU first with the alarms, but then woke up the entire hospital because of them sending out a code blue alert. Louis apologizes to the newer followers and lets them know he’ll try to be back on once he gets some sleep.

Johannah’s pov:

Johannah gets to the hospital with a few security gaurds. They gasp and let her through with a blank visitors pass. Johannah smiles, thanks them and goes straight to the elevators with Paul as well as Paddy. At the NICU, Johannah goes to Louis, sending them to the family center for the night. They both agree, not wanting to draw too much attention to the room. Johannah smiles at Savannah as well as Nicole, who both seem very much on edge. Johannah sees Louis, hugs him and asks where she should stay. Louis needs someone to sleep with the girls, then someone to be with Kyle. He’d prefer his mum to be with Kyle, but Paul’s only aware of the four. Johannah kisses his head, tells him not to worry, she’ll take turns in both rooms during the night, to get some sleep now. Louis agrees and goes to sleep. Johannah lets the nurses do the lights, and goes into the room with the girls first. Johannah sleeps with them until 7, then moves to the younger ones. Johannah stays up after that. Louis walks in at 7:30, thanks her for coming and finally caves to having security there. Johannah frowns, wondering what the hell they’ve done to her grand babies to make her son so into security measures. Johannah confronts the nurses at the desk on her way out. They gulp and let her see the footage from the rooms. Johannah growls at Nicole when she sees her and glares at her so hard. Nicole's eyes go wide as saucers. Johannah forces herself to chill out, and then glares at Savannah too. Savannah gulps and apologies. Johannah makes people freak out in the NICU lobby, she agrees to take pictures with them. They thank her and promise they're not going to post them until at least 24 hours later, per Louis’ instructions. She's absolutely surprised, but thanks them very very much. They are more than okay with doing that. Stacey gasps and has breakfast for them. Johannah thanks her, but she's due at the other house for a meeting at 9. Stacey understands. Johannah lets Paul as well as Paddy know that Louis needs them there all day. They're both surprised, but agree instantly. Johannah leaves and the driver takes her to the other house. 

The oxygen tank company comes to their small house at nine fifteen. They think the tanks should fit just fine, anywhere in the house.

They get an estimate on a state of the art filtering system too. It’ll take about a week or more and cost about 250,00 dollars. Dan and Johannah agree to that price and schedule. They will start on Monday. They both think that is perfect.

Someone from the palace calls her freaking out, so she has to leave and the oxygen tank people follow her to the palace.

At the palace, the person gasps at the size and says “no wonder they are ordering so many oxygen tanks!” Johannah laughs and says “yeah, surprise. It's huge.” Johannah gasps at the site of the baby stuff that is there. Johannah calls Louis quickly and he asks what got delivered. Johannah says “just the crib, changing tables and some swings.” Louis says “perfect, exactly what I had sent there.” Johannah says “you didn't order crib mattresses.” Louis asks if bassinets need mattresses. Johannah says “yes! I thought you were ordering car seats.” Louis says “I am, I just haven't ordered them yet because I was wanting to do 2 day delivery.” Johannah says “oh, alright. Where are you delivering them?” Louis says “probably second house, that way no one sees how many strollers I order.” Johannah agrees with that and will have Dan bring a few down to the palace. Johannah hangs up and shows the lady the elevator as well as the rooms that the babies will be in. 

Their staff takes the cribs up to the nursery, they figure out that probably only four will fit on each side and they wouldn't have any room for a changing table. Johannah asks Louis what they should do. Louis suggests 2-3 changing tables in the baby room as well as all of the tall swings. And at least one changing table in his room with all of the cribs. Johannah sighs and thanks him before asking the staff to set up all of the cribs in Louis’ room. They're surprised, but agree and take all of them upstairs.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is so glad he got more sleep, but even more glad that Paddy is outside of the rooms. Paddy intimates everyone instantly, except for Louis. Louis eats the breakfast that Stacey left. Paddy joins him to inform him that his mother left after 7, to be at the second home by nine for a meeting. Louis looks at the time and is surprised that it's after eight. Paddy says “Paul is on guard of this area too, making sure that everyone feels intimidated per your mothers request.” Louis thanks him and says “I thought she’d send a full security detail here.” Paddy looks shocked, contacts the team, they agree to send Preston there to help. 

Louis packs a few things of his up to go visit with Harry, mainly his phone, laptop and tablet. He's not planning on staying that long, but he's not sure what day everything is being delivered to the houses, so he's expecting a call from his mum today or tomorrow. He also needs to order at least two of the strollers, plus car seats. Louis leaves with the bag, the pager and heads to visit Harry. Louis takes photos with a few people on the main floor. Louis asks them to wait until he's out of the area to post them on social media. They agree quickly. Louis smiles and thanks them very much, before walking towards where Harry is.


	23. Lockdown is fake and for PR?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets stans in the hospital. Harry feels very anxious with Louis and Paul in his hospital room. Louis speaks to his mother and finishes ordering what he needs. Dan and Louis' siblings find out the number finally. Harry freaks out on Jennifer and that causes her to worry about Harry a lot. Louis speaks to Savannah about what else she needs. Anne and Harry talk. After the selection episode ends, Jennifer and Anne finally start to have break throughs with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff! I'm just starting 26, finally finished re writing 24 & 25.

Louis’ pov:

In the other building, he doesn't get spotted, until he's at the elevator. A girl freaks out because he's prince William. Louis laughs, giggles and says “yes, I am. What's your name love?” She starts talking a mile a minute and her mother, tries to get her to slow down before she hyperventilates over meeting Louis. Louis offers to take a picture with her, and he’ll even let her post it to social media. She freaks out, hyperventilates and her mother glares at him for saying that. Louis just smirks and says “so, where are you heading?” 

She says “we’re heading to see my asthma specialist, Jennifer.” Louis says “woah, what floor is that?” She says “four, duh.” Louis looks at the floor plan, acting like he's not sure where he's going. She takes him up on the photo offer, gets the picture with Louis and the elevator arrives. The mother says “are you going up as well?” Louis says “no, I’m going to have to call the person and find out where they're at again.” They both giggle and go ahead. Louis hears her squealing as soon as the doors are closing. 

Louis giggles. As soon as it shuts, he waits for it to get to the fourth floor before hitting the button again. Louis also goes to the fourth floor, which in hindsight, he could’ve just went the opposite direction of her, now it's going to be a million times worse for him.

Louis gets to the floor finally. Paul looks surprised to see him and follows him to the office. Louis glares and whispers “can you make sure that fan girl isn't in the lobby?” Paul understands the fan girl he's talking about, pokes his head into the office, Kelsey says “hi, can I help you?” Paul says “we’re a little lost.” Kelsey obviously gets the drift, comes out into the hallway and quietly asks them to give her a few minutes.

They both agree. Kelsey smirks and whispers “oh, do you want the tour today, Louie?” Louis huffs and whispers “fine, yes, I’d like to know exactly where Harry is.” Kelsey agrees to show them both, goes back into the office and they wait in the area. 

Louis glares at him and huffs before saying that he’s trying not to draw attention to where Harry's staying. Paul tells him it's bullshit and that both of them are better off having security than not having security. Louis disagrees instantly and reminds Paul that he's breaking all of the lockdown rules that have been put on him right now. Paul understands finally and agrees to leave, as long as their are no prince William stans at the office. Louis huffs and gives into Paul’s request too, knowing that there is a fan right in the lobby.

They both go into the lobby, and the girl from the elevator gasps in shock. She squeals in delight and says “hi!!!” Louis says “hello again love.” She grins wider and says “I didn't post the photo to twitter yet, and I won’t tell them that I saw you here.” Louis says “oh, well we were just hoping to speak to someone privately.” Paul says “Lindsey.” Louis says “yes, Lindsey.” The girl freaks out because she loves Lindsey, and she sees Lindsey usually during emergencies since Jennifer's always so busy. The girl frowns epically. 

Kelsey walks out and calls the girl back. The girl says “bye Prince William!!! Was so lovely to meet you.” Louis smiles and says “you too sweetheart.” Louis waves. She and her mother leave the lobby, Kelsey tells them she’ll be with them both in a few minutes. Louis tells her to take her time. Kelsey smiles and goes into the back with the girl. 

As soon as the door shuts, Paul says “aren't you glad I'm with you now?” Louis huffs and says “whatever.” Paul sing songs “I told you so.” Louis sing songs “piss off.” Paul bursts out laughing. 

Louis stands up, getting impatient and they both go into the back. Kelsey freaks out, and says “oi!!! I told you I’d be right back, do you have no patience?!” Louis says “have you met me?!!” Paul says “no, he has no patience, I'm so sorry, please continue.” Kelsey smiles and gets the girl settled into a room, who is now giggling her head off, telling Kelsey that Prince William isn't a very patient person. Also, not to mess with him today, he had a rough night.” Kelsey says “oh?” The girl has no idea, but he sent out a tweet really early in the morning!!! Paul giggles at that. Louis just rolls his eyes and says “fine, you were right, I'm the idiot.” Paul grins and says “you’re not an idiot, I'm just always right.” Louis growls at him and says “seriously Paul, I had a rough night.” Paul asks what happened. Louis says “well thanks to a little shit in the NICU, everyone in the entire hospital got woken up.” Kelsey gasps at that information. The girl gasps too and asks what he means. Louis says “apparently a baby got a hold of something, pulled it out and set off the alarms.” 

Kelsey shuts the door to the girls room and takes them to where Harry is. Kelsey says “by the way, there are a few patients that are Lindsey’s who are massive fans of you.” Louis groans. Paul says “yes!!” Louis pouts and says “if there weren't any fans, he was going to leave me here.” Kelsey says “both girls are allowed to move, though, so I’d say he stays.” Kelsey smirks. Paul says “alright, show us around please.”

Kelsey shows them all of the rooms at the front area, Louis is surprised to see that a few of them are just painted differently. Kelsey takes them down the second hallway and says quietly “this hallway will take us closer to Harry's room, so hopefully the girls won't see you.” Paul highly doubts it, the stans will spot him. Louis laughs and agrees. 

Kelsey takes them to the hospital area. Louis looks surprised to see glass walls with doors, exactly like the NICU, and curtains covering all of them. Kelsey hits the button to Harry's room and opens the curtain a bit. Louis goes into the room and is surprised to see that Harry's still sound asleep. Anne is also asleep too. Louis smiles softly and takes a photo of them. 

Jennifer walks in at 9 smiling. Louis smiles and whispers “morning.” Jennifer whispers “good morning, I have a patient here, but it's not exactly time for symbicort yet. So if Anne wakes up, tell her that I’m still here.” Louis smiles, thanks her and promises to tell Anne. 

Jennifer leaves the room. Anne wakes up at nine fifteen, sees that Harry's still asleep, smiles at Louis and whispers quietly “good morning Louie.” Louis smiles and whispers “morning.” Anne gets up, goes to the bathroom and whispers “you can snuggle with Harry if you want, Jennifer should be in here soon to give Harry symbicort.” Louis whispers “she said she's going to be late giving him his medicine, she's got a patient right now.” Anne looks surprised. Louis smirks and whispers “a prince William Stan too, so I hope she keeps quiet.” Anne assures Louis that Harry trusts Jennifer, she’d never break his trust on purpose. Louis agrees with her.

Paul suggests faking out the fan girl in a while, that's with Jennifer. Louis disagrees instantly, he doesn't want the girl to freak out or Jennifer to get upset with him. Paul sighs and says “fine.” Louis leaves the room with Paul for a minute after putting his stuff down. Louis walks to a room that's empty and looks inside. Louis leaves the room and introduces himself to the nurse at the desk. 

She's clearly surprised and asks what he's doing there. Louis points to Harry's room. She smiles softly and understands. Louis says “so a little birdie named Kelsey told me that there's some fan girls of mine here.” She says quietly “well there was a code blue last night, woke up the entire hospital, every single floor really. Everyone here had panic attacks.” Louis looks surprised. She giggles and says “plus the girls freaked out over you being up at the same time.” 

Louis goes back into the room with Paul, then decides to check his messages on his official twitter, the girl who's at the office in the same area most likely, said that she's too freaked out to sleep, she's afraid it’ll happen again. 

The girl who he just meet tags him in her tweet thanking him for the picture near the elevators. Louis responds it was lovely to meet you, you can post it now. Kelsey showed us the back way out. She responds thank you!! And posts the photo with Louis at the elevator with Paul. The fans freak out because he retweets it. Louis hears her freaking out all of the way across the office. Harry wakes up startled and says “what's going on?” Louis bursts into giggles, apologizes, sits down next right next to Harry and says “sending fan girls into a mess, sorry. One of them is freaking out all of the way across the office.”

Harry rolls his eyes, gasps at the breakfast on the table and eats. Anne returns from the bathroom with her stuff and says “sorry, decided to shower knowing that Jennifer wasn't going to be back for a while.” Harry grins, hugs her and says “morning!!” Anne giggles and says “good morning, how long have you been up?” Harry says “when Louis caused a girl in the office to freak out.” Anne says “well I'm sure you’ll get plenty more sleep the rest of the day.” Harry glares, huffs, pouts, folds his arms over his chest and says “I will not stay in bed.” Louis giggles at that. Harry whines “I'm going to be so bored!!” Louis is surprised by this. Anne says “yeah, I know, I'm sorry. How do you feel though?” Harry says “not telling.” 

Louis kisses Harry's cheek and says “won't even tell me?” Harry says “I'm good.” Louis smiles, holds Harry in his arms and says “good, I'm glad. Want to hear what happened this morning?” Harry nods his head. Louis quietly tells him that Melanie pulled out her nose tubes, causing all of the issues. Harry is surprised, hugs him and they just snuggle for a while. Jennifer returns to the room with medicine for Harry. Harry grins and says “morning.” Jennifer grins back and says “morning sweetie, how are you?” Harry smiles and whispers “I feel good.” Jennifer says “oh good, I'm glad to hear that.” 

Harry's pov:

Louis lets go because of Anne asking him to. Louis smiles, and moves so that Anne can sit with Harry. Harry feels like that means Jennifer's going to check him and that the medicine must be albuterol. Harry panics. Jennifer and his mum get him to stop panicking. Jennifer quietly whispers “it's just symbicort honey, you're alright.” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” Jennifer gives him symbicort and they both comfort him. 

Harry holds onto Jennifer the most, terrified she's going to check him with no warning. Terrified of Paul and Louis being in there the most. Jennifer tries to comfort him non verbally, Harry continues to look down at his lap, trying to focus on his breathing. Anne tries to reassure Harry, but she's not doing what he needs. Jennifer taps his palm to get his attention on her. Harry looks up slowly. Louis is watching him the most with worry on his face. Louis sees him, smiles and mouths “hi.” Harry looks right back down. 

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer looks away from Harry, sees where they both are and says to Paul “I'm sorry, I don't believe we’ve ever met. What's your name?” Paul says “I'm Paul, I work for William, security.” Jennifer says “oh, alright. I’m Jennifer.” Paul says “I know.” Jennifer looks surprised, and says “oh.” Louis giggles. Jennifer says “can you please back away from the counter?” Paul looks confused and asks if she needs him to hand her one of them. Jennifer says “oi!! Touch them and I’ll have no choice but to ask hospital security to escort you out of the office.” Paul argues back that they’d never escort him out, he’s there for William. Jennifer says “then can you take a few steps a few feet away from the counter?” Paul sighs and moves so that he's sitting down on the couch near William. Jennifer smiles and says “thank you very much.” Louis giggles and sits down on the other bed. Harry releases his grip on both of their hands completely. Anne, Jennifer and Harry all sigh in relief at the same time. Louis and Paul exchange a glance, both are confused. Harry's heart beat calms down too, which is surprising to Louis. 

Harry's pov:

Harry finally calms down completely, he didn't realize that they were both making him more anxious. Jennifer turns off the filtered air once symbicort is done, takes the mask off of Harry's face and asks if he's okay? Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “okay, I will be back later.” Harry looks surprised. Jennifer leaves the room. 

Louis sits with Harry on the bed. Harry sits up all of the way and moves closer to him. Anne grabs her phone and says “should call Gemma and Robin with an update.” Harry grins and says “okay.” Anne leaves the room. Harry smirks at Louis. Louis smirks back. Harry says “so what did you do on twitter?” Louis opens the app, make sure it's on his official account, and then gives it to Harry. Harry giggles at his tweets and says “you have messages, plus notifications.” Louis says “not surprised, lets see.” Louis moves so that he's right next to Harry, lying into the bed. Harry moves back into the bed. Louis says “Nicholas grimshaw tweeted, did you bottom last night for someone?!” Harry squeals and says “block that asshole.” Louis laughs his head off and ignores him instead. Louis reads more tweets, mainly from fans. Louis sees that a few of his DMS got leaked, and Louis goes into the message with the specific girl he’s thinking of. 

Louis messages her “wherever you are, start talking loudly, about how much you love me, I triple dog dare you.” She responds oh my god, why?! Louis responds because I'm bored, plus I saw your tweets and I'm curious as to how close you are to where I am. She writes back gibberish, more gibberish and the words okay!!!! 

A girl in the area says “oh my god!!” Someone says “what?!” She squeals and says “guess who messaged me again?” The second person says “who?!” She squeals “WIlliam!!!! And guess what he said?!” The second person, gasps, squeals so loudly and says “oh my god!! I'm so fucking jealous, tell me everything he said!!!” The first girl laughs, giggles and says “he read my tweets!!!” The second girl gasps loudly and says “no fucking way!!!” Lindsey says “oi!! Girls, quiet down!!” They both apologize, and try to be quieter. Louis hears them squealing in delight still. Lindsey moans to the nurse “remind me never agin to let three girls be in the hospital at once, specifically, prince William fans.” The nurse laughs and promises to not let her do it again. Lindsey thanks her.

Louis’ pov:

Louis smirks. Harry giggles. Louis and Paul leave the room once Anne returns giggling. Louis says “hi.” Lindsey looks shocked, and points back to Harry's room. Paul snickers, giggles and says “Prince William loves meeting fans, we heard everything.” Lindsey sighs and says “fine, but one of them is on bed rest, so just keep that in mind.” Louis thanks her and completely understands. 

Lindsey goes to the door and opens it. The girls apologize instantly, they were trying to keep the squeals to a minimum. Lindsey says “you weren't being too loud at all, this time. Um there's a visitor whose asked to see all three of you.” They all are shocked, and try to figure out which twitter friend it could be. Lindsey sys “is it alright if I let this visitor into the room?” One girl asks her to shut the door for a few minutes. Lindsey does. Louis pouts epically, then remembers that they've probably got anxiety, or ptsd or cptsd. Lindsey opens the door a few minutes later, smiles and says “just so you’re both aware, this is the anxiety building, so please don't go anywhere near the counter or touch anything on the counter.” Louis and Paul agree. Lindsey grins and moves out of the way. 

Louis wants to enter first, but Paul holds him back. Louis glares. Paul checks the cost, grins at the girls and then moves out of the way. Louis grins and walks into the room. All three girls gasp, squeal and say “oh my god!!” They all need a few minutes to pinch eachother. Louis giggles and says “you’re not dreaming, it's really me. I'm prince William.” They introduce themselves, and they all ask for hugs. Louis agrees and gives the two that can move hugs. Louis says “I’ve been told you're on bed rest and not allowed to move at all.” She gasps, and then huffs “who told you?” Louis smirks and says “Lindsey.” She glares towards the doorway. Lindsey says “it's right in the window too.” She glares even harder. Louis laughs and hugs her anyway. She starts crying too and Louis wipes away her tears when she finally lets go of him. She finally stops and says “I never in a million years thought I’d get to meet you.” 

Louis says “well you are right now and I feel bad it's under these circumstances.” They all are okay with the way they're meeting him. The one girl says “wait, how close were you to us?” Louis smirks at the girl he’s been messaging, who is on bed rest, and says “so close I could hear you freaking out over my direct messages.” She gasps, squeals and says “oh my god.” Louis laughs and says “right Paul?” Paul says “yes, we could hear you very clearly.” Louis says “so are you watching the selection?” They are. Louis says “what are your thoughts on the whole thing?” None of them want twists, the girl he’s been messaging, says “I’d say no, simply because I feel like you're already having to narrow it down to one person out of 35.” Louis hums and says “interesting point, I guess I just figured I’d let whatever happens, happen.” The second girl says “why did you choose men for the selection?” 

Louis smiles and says “well actually, my mother came up with the idea for a selection after Lady Hannah dumped me. I didn't like it at first, because I thought that a selection would be full of perfect people for an arranged marriage. So I asked to think about it, and then ended up agreeing to discuss a selection with our pr team. They said I could help pick out contestants, so then it was a no brainer. My mother suggested both boys as well as girls and I was glad we were on the same page. She didn't want too big of an age gap, neither did I, so we chose the ages and then everything happened.” They still think there's perfect people for an arranged marriage. Louis says “yes, I know, Lady Calder, she's been the perfect candidate for an arranged marriage since the beginning.” They gasp in shock. The one girl says “I was going to say Lady Cassandra, Lady Madison or Lady Mallory.” Louis says “lady Cassandra is probably going home soon, so that's not going to be possible.” They gasp. Louis says “who do you think for the men?” The girl smirks and says “Harry's perfect all around.” Louis sighs dreamily and says “I know.” They gasp more. She says “are you in love with him?” 

Louis looks shocked and says “what makes you say that?” They drop it instantly. Louis says “oh come on, don't make me tickle it out of you girls.” Paul laughs at that and says “he’s serious.” They don't believe him. Louis smirks and tickles the girl who's on bed rest. She squeals and says “William!!” Louis laughs, giggles and says “tell me what you mean!!” She says “stop tickling me!!” Louis says “nope, not what I was asking!!” She squeals “Jennifer!!” Jennifer says “oi, stop tickling the poor girl.” Louis stops, huffs and says “you’re no fun.” 

They ask what he's doing over this way. Louis smirks and says “you’ll have to keep watching the selection to find out!!” 

They squeal in delight and agree to keep watching the selection. Paul rolls his eyes and says “well, we should be going now, Prince William has people to visit with.” Louis says “was very nice to meet you girls, hopefully we’ll meet again. Maybe when you're all out of the hospital.” They would love that. Louis and Paul leave the room. Lindsey shuts the door. The girls all squeal and discuss when to post them online. 

Louis and Paul sit with Harry longer, before having to leave at 10:15. They go out the main way, and Louis asks what happened. Paddy, Preston and more are holding back a crowd of girls. Louis says “hello loves!!” They ask what he was doing. Louis notices the camera person and Paul says “we don't have time to stop for photos today ladies, I'm so sorry, Prince William is in lock down still.” Louis apologizes and the two of them go on the elevator. More of their security team is on the first floor, holding back a group of people with hospital security. They start screaming William. Louis smiles and waves while Paul walks with him to the main hospital. 

Paul gets him to the NICU and tells the entire security team that he's in the Limo. Can release the crowds. Paul leaves a half hour later, with the rest of security. 

At twelve, his mother calls him about the cribs being at the palace. He quickly gets out his computer and writes down what else he needs to order. He didn't realize that mattresses didn't come with the bassinets or cribs, so he has to order those on top of the car seats and strollers. Louis hangs up and goes onto the site he’s been ordering from already.

Louis orders 12 car seats with bases, bassinet mattresses, all to be delivered to the small house in 2 days. 2 six seating strollers to be delivered in a week to the small house as well as, 2 six seating strollers and 12 crib mattresses to go to the palace in 2 days.

Louis informs his mother and Dan about the new deliveries that should come in 2 days to a week. Dan takes photos of the stuff that they got. Louis is glad to see that everything got delivered.

Dan’s pov:

Dan, Charlotte, Felicity, Pheobe, Daisy and a few other staffers take the bassinets out of the boxes. They all gasp at the sight of seven pink and 5 blue. Charlotte says “but we only met like 5 girls and 3 boys.” They call Johannah. Johannah squeals in delight and tells them in the master bedroom that he's got twelve, the last four are extremely small and Louis probably didn't want to upset the girls. Dan gasps in shock and asks when Louis is going to tell everyone. Johannah sighs and says “he's planning on eliminating the ones that all want only 2 to 4 first, then see how the ones that are left react. I'm not exactly sure what his plan is, but Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry all know, so I'm not that worried.” Dan agrees and they set the bassinets up in the master bedroom with the two changing tables. 

They ask Louis how he was going to divide the portable cribs. Louis isn't sure yet, he just wanted to have enough for both houses. He's not sure how many swings and bouncers he’ll need at the palace yet. He was mainly focused on just getting one for every child to start with.

Johannah suggests at least two more of each one especially if they're portable, that way he can just have more options at the palace. Louis thinks that's actually pretty realistic, but he's going to send all of them to the small house, in two more different colors, that way they can divide all of them into sets of twelve.

They offer to help him pick stuff out too. Louis agrees instantly to that because he's already ordered so much. He's afraid they’ll figure out the number if he's not careful. 

They understand and they all agree to help him by going to the store. Louis says “oh, I need outfits for premies, new borns, one month and up.” Johannah asks why premies. Louis says “I guess they make clothes for babies that are smaller than 7 pounds, so just smaller than newborn.” They understand and agree to get a lot of stuff for him. 

Dan hangs up. The girls are very excited about being aunts. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer walks in right at twelve to do albuterol. Harry can't help the freak out. Jennifer shows that she's got nothing in her hands, nor on her person. Harry calms down and whimpers. Jennifer frowns, sits down with Harry and comforts him. Jennifer says “come here honey.” Jennifer hugs Harry. Harry starts to calm down in her arms. Jennifer whispers “that's it sweetheart, you're alright, your breathing was really really good this morning. I thought we could discuss what you’re more comfortable with as far as when I listen to you. I was coming to talk to you about things neither of us can control, alright?” Harry calms down and whispers “okay.” 

Jennifer makes sure the door is shut and says “I’ve got another patient here at the office, I can't make them leave too quickly because of rules.” Harry says “oh.” Jennifer says “I just came to let you know that I can't get the other patient better any faster or with less medicine, just like I couldn't make you any better any quicker.” Harry nods his head. Jennifer says “I came to let you know this, because I want to give you options for albuterol at 12:30. I wouldn't be able to start it until possibly 12:45, and then I wouldn't be able to turn it off, so Kelsey would have to do that for me.” Harry whimpers at that and shakes his head no. Jennifer rubs his arms and says “or, another options is a nebulizer. You and mum can do it, whenever you're ready, she’d be able to stop it for you or even change the mask while it's going if you need a different one. Alright pumpkin?” Harry calms down, sighs in relief and whispers “okay, I vote nebulizer.” Jennifer grins and says “wonderful, now what else is upsetting you sweetie pie?” Harry blushes so hard. Jennifer says “sweetheart, you can write it down if you're too afraid of how we’d react.” Harry sighs in relief and whispers “okay.” Jennifer gives him a white board. Harry writes I want all masks options with nebby!! Jennifer laughs and says “okay, I will bring you all of them, plus show mum where nebbys are.” Harry gasps. Jennifer shows mum where everything is in the cabinets as well as the drawers. 

Jennifer says “I’ll go get an albuterol dose and everything for the nebulizer.” Jennifer leaves the room. Jennifer gives them the albuterol dose as well as every mask option, every color strap that they have and new medicine parts, plus a nebulizer from the cabinet below the counter. Anne says “thank you for letting us know about the other patient.” Jennifer says “no problem, thank you for knowing how to work nebbys sweetie.” Harry giggles at her and Jennifer leaves the room.

Jennifer pokes her head back into the room. Harry says “what?” Jennifer hums and says “don't forget to write down what's bugging you for me, everything.” Harry pouts and says “fine.” Jennifer says “thanks pumpkin.” Harry glares and says “you're not welcome Jenny.” Anne cracks up and says “I’ll make sure he does.” Jennifer leaves the room for real this time.

Normal pov:

Jennifer goes back to the other side of the office and lets Kelsey know that Harry freaked out on her. Kelsey hums and says “over?” Jennifer whispers “me just walking into the room.” Kelsey says “maybe it's just stressing out over being in the hospital.” Jennifer hums and says “maybe, but I'm thinking it's deeper than that.” Jennifer sits down for a bit, before going back to her other patient. Jennifer apologizes for having to check on her other patient. The girl says “that's alright.”

Kesey sighs as soon as the door shuts and checks on Harry as well as Anne. Harry's busy writing. Anne says “hey Kelsey.” Kelsey says “hi, came to see if you need anything sweetie.” Harry says “yeah.” Kelsey sits down and says “what's up sweetie pie?” Harry points to the door. Kelsey realizes what Harry's needing and she shuts the door.

Kelsey says “sorry, forgot.” Harry grins and grabs the other board. Harry writes hypothetical question for you. Kelsey says “okay, shoot.” Harry writes if Jenny said that you would help her with me once albuterol is done, what does that exactly mean? Kelsey says “if Jenny hypothetically asked me to say, help finish albuterol, what she’d mean is take the mask off of their face, turn off whatever one it's connected to, hang it up and leave the room. Kelsey says “that way you’re not trying to turn it off yourself, yes?” Harry squeals and giggles at that. Kelsey says “did you think I’d do everything?” Harry blushes and nods his head. Kelsey hums and says “well now you and momma can do it with nebby.” Harry says “true.” Kelsey says “need food or snacks?” Harry says “when's lunch coming?” Kelsey gasps and says “let me ask, okay?” Kelsey grins, opens the door and then speaks to the nurse quietly. She says “lunch should be here at 12:45, why?” Kelsey thanks her and then tells Harry. Harry hums and thanks Kelsey. Kelsey leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis speaks to Savannah, and says “what else should I get? I just ordered the strollers, car seats and mattresses.” Savannah says quietly “heart monitors for infants.” Savannah gives him a site to order from. Louis goes onto the site and she helps him find ones that will work for infants, toddlers and young children. Louis chooses four purple, four blues and four pinks. Savannah says “I also would recommend getting blankets for each child. Like assigning a specific pattern to each child. And you'll definitely want to put their names on their cribs. Probably not the car seats, which is why I'd suggest blankets for each child that you can assign. I highly suggest eliminating as many people as you can before we start discharging them.” Louis says “I agree. Anything else?” Savannah says “I think you should consider setting boundaries with the contestants firmly, boundaries with your staff. Severally limit who you trust to help you care for them. Boundaries will be extremely helpful, a schedule and routine will help you the most. Like none of them are allowed to touch your children for a certain period of time. I usually wouldn't recommend this, but name bracelets, might help you to make sure that they're not messing you up.” 

Louis says “I'd really only trust Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam to begin with. Me mum too.” Savannah says “then that's your boundaries, you'll need to make all of them aware of whatever system you create, as well as make them aware of what they can do.” Louis agrees and thanks Savannah for her advice. Savannah recommends to go crazy with baby mittens, and attachments to keep the mittens on their clothes. Baby pacifiers and little straps to attach them to their outfits. Also baby bottles for both new born and premie. She'd recommend at least six of each per child.

Harry's pov:

At 12:30, mum does albuterol with Harry and as soon as it's over, they get their lunch and eat it together. Harry takes a rest and then the pain hits again. Harry whimpers and holds his stomach. Anne looks worried, feels Harry's forehead and hums. At one, Jennifer returns to them and says “sorry about that, I'm all yours now. The other patient is good and has left.” Harry whimpers and whines. Anne frowns deeply. Jennifer walks over quickly and says “oh sweetie, did Nathaniel even do what he said he’d do?” Harry says “half.” Jennifer hums and says “let me go grab a computer, alright love?”

Harry whispers “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room.

Jennifer returns with a laptop and sits down near Harry. Jennifer doesn't let Harry peak at her password. Jennifer clicks into something and then starts typing. Jennifer smiles and lets Harry see. Harry looks surprised to see his name in all caps, Styles, Harry Edward. 

Jennifer says “what did Nathaniel order? Testing?” Harry says “yeah.”

Jennifer quickly finds what she's looking for and opens it up. Jennifer says “bladder infection strip test, negative.” Anne says “has it even been 24 hours?” Jennifer says “yeah, it has.” Anne is surprised. Jennifer says “culture is also negative, initial is negative, 24 negative.” Anne frowns and says “well I mean, there's still a chance it could be positive later, but I highly doubt it.” Jennifer puts the computer away. 

Anne says “what did he say he was going to do?” Harry frowns and says “he said he’d get to the bottom of what was causing the pain, and he never did.” Anne hums and says “did you let him check you or did Jenny rescue you before he was done?” Harry blushes and whispers “freaked out so badly that Jenny rescued me before he could finish.” Anne giggles and whispers “was Louie patient?” Harry huffs and says “completely impatient with me, and Nathaniel.” Anne says “how much did you let him do?” Harry blushes and whispers “I let him do first two parts, wouldn't let him do third.” Anne hums and says “honey, there's a lot he’d do in the second part and he’d talk you through every single skin fold, every time he’d move his fingers, and we’d both make sure you weren't panicking too much. Your cptsd really gets triggered by the second part, and you’d move backwards, so he’d have to coax you back towards him.” Harry looks surprised and whispers “I told him not to do whatever he used to do.” Anne looks surprised, gasps and says “why?” Harry blushes and whispers “I told him I was an adult and didn't need to be talked through it.” Anne hums and says “really?” Harry whispers “he seemed really hesitant, and then Louis kind of stepped in to kind of help the tense situation. Louis suggested that I still needed Nathaniel to do specific things.” 

Anne whispers “did Nathaniel remind you why he needed to change the gloves and put a sheet right under your you know?” Harry squeals and says “no, he didn't tell me, I said I didn't need to be treated like a kid, I was an adult and I could handle him looking now. I begged him mum, told him it's been over ten years and that I’d grown up a lot.” Anne snorts and says “he tried nine years ago, to just do half of part two and number three. You were fifteen, and second he started, you were so upset, that he had to stop.” Harry looks surprised. Anne says “I understand where you're coming from, but Nathaniel was probably not completely comfortable just doing it and getting it over with because of how long he's known you. I mean he was fresh out of residency when I started to take you to him, like he was new and at first, I thought it would be very bad to take you to see him. But I quickly discovered that it was probably the best thing for you, because he just had this way of talking to you and getting you to open up about what was upsetting you.” Harry looks surprised. Anne smiles and says “I knew that he could get you to open up where I was failing to get you to talk to me, so shouldn't have been a surprise when I realized that he knew secrets I didn't know when you were older.” Harry smiles, hugs his mum and says “I’m sorry.” Anne giggles and says “no worries my love.”

They watch the selection that evening and are surprised that a lot more happened on Thursday back at the palace. Harry's stunned that Eleanor is probably going to marry Louis.

Harry cracks up laughing at his tweets. Harry gasps at them talking about the oxygen tanks earlier that morning. Anne giggles. Plus they show this delivery that comes in of twelve cribs, twelve swings and four changing tables. Harry's jaw drops. Anne says “oh my god, he's literally put the number out there via that crib delivery.” Harry agrees. After the break, they show the contestants reacting to the amount of cribs. 

They show Johannah going into the one area with a huge group of people. The camera crew focuses on the door, hoping to catch something. Johannah freaks out. Johannah is much more quieter after that. They all look at the door in curiosity. The huge group finally leaves the room. The one man stays back and they speak in front of the cameras. The man says “lets us know when we can speak to William, we can't shut any of the stories down, for obvious reasons.” Johannah says “I know, I'll let you all know as soon as his lockdown is over.” The man says “thank you, your majesty.” The man leaves with the others.

Johannah smiles and says “Nancy?” Nancy says “yes, your majesty?” Johannah says “maybe we can let William decide who will be on the dates each week.” Nancy says “oh, that's a really good idea.” Nancy sends someone to start working on the spread sheet.

Harry's phone pings, it's Louis calling. Harry says “hi.” Louis says “why are Kevin and Lucas together? They've been somewhat inseparable.” Harry says “well I'm not surprised, Lucas was screaming for Kevin earlier and only wanted Kevin to help rescue him.” Louis says “really?” Harry says “yeah, why?” Louis says “did Lucas say anything else, interesting love?” Harry says “he’s a triplet.” Louis gasps in shock and says “no fucking way?” Harry says “yes way, why?” Louis squeals and says “oh, I'm hoping that they crash the house, this weekend.” Harry bursts into laughter and cracks up at Louis’ idea. Louis says “I mean, I can picture James’ jaw dropping to the floor and them going live that evening to show the triplets. And adding them to the selection, because what's more hilarious than watching me suffer?!” Harry frowns and says “that's mean Lou.”

Louis says “I'm sorry, I gotta think of everything. Worst case scenarios and all of that.” Harry says “I wouldn't worry until Christmas, if you’re serious about inviting the families here.” Anne giggles and kisses Harry's cheek. Louis hums and says “I gotta go, I'm going to contact mother and try to get her to confess what she's planning.” Harry laughs and says “okay, bye Lou.” Louis says “bye babycakes, sleep tight.” Harry smiles and says “you too.” Harry hangs up.

Jennifer gives Harry symbicort at 9:30. Harry snuggles into Anne. Jennifer and Harry talk once the episode is over privately on boards. Anne sits down on the other bed to give them privacy. Harry writes I'm scared. Jennifer writes of what sweetheart? Harry writes you coming in and checking me without warning. Jennifer coos and writes oh pumpkin sweetie, I’m always going to warn you. Last night, I confess, we didn't wake you up because you were so peaceful, for the one dose of albuterol but I made sure your mum was up. I also checked you the same as I would’ve awake. Harry looks surprised and writes oh. Jennifer rubs his arms and writes are the amount of stetheys in the room bothering you or do you need some colors swapped out? Or do you just need me to start telling you exactly why I'm popping in. Harry smiles and writes more pinks. Jennifer giggles and says “how about I bring in the reds? That's the closet I have to more pink.” Harry gasps and writes what about the whole rainbow?! Jennifer lights up, grins and writes I’d love to, but Kelsey will literally get very upset at me. Harry pouts. Jennifer brings over all of the colors, only one of each and says “tell me what you love, like and dislike.” Anne helps by writing those words down on boards with Jennifer.

Harry puts all of the pinks on the love board, the dark purple on the dislike, the dark blue on the dislike. The three blues, he likes. Harry chooses the teals for dislike, they're alright, but just not good enough. Harry puts the three purples that are left on love. Harry sees that he's only getting rid of four. Jennifer cleans the four that match those off, as well as the four on the board. Jennifer says “in or out of the room?” Harry whispers “out.” 

Jennifer takes them out of the room and gives them to Kelsey to put away. Kelsey thanks her and says “too many or different ones?” Jennifer says “right now, just too many.” Kelsey says “alright.” Jennifer returns to them, shuts the door and then sits back down with Harry.

Jennifer cleans off the ear pieces for all of the stethoscopes that are left and writes on two boards Jennifer, Harry. Harry looks confused. Jennifer divides the stethoscopes by color and then puts one of each that he loves on each board. Jennifer adds one of each of the blues to each board. Jennifer says “now, if you decide that you don't like any of these colors anymore, we’ll have mum put them on this board. Jennifer writes clean and remove from Harry's room on the last board. Harry smiles and says “okay.” Jennifer grins and says “what else is bugging you?” Harry writes maskys and medicine. Jennifer hums and says “what's bugging you about maskys?” Harry writes not getting choice every single time. Jennifer says “alright then, how about we do something crazy?” Harry looks surprised and confused. Jennifer grins, leaves the room and returns with six masks, six medicine parts and six straps. Jennifer shuts the door behind her and says “the cups on the wall need to be thrown away anyway, they’ve been used so much in the past 24 hours.” Harry says “okay?” 

Jennifer says “either all three for each medicine can be hanging up behind either bed or, you just circle one of them each time. And you can choose strap color too, each time.” Harry sighs and whispers “I don't know.” Jennifer writes down monkey, elephant or doggie. Jennifer writes on another board tell me how each one makes you feel, alright? Harry blushes and admits monkey masks makes him think it's oxygen, but monkey is also safety to Harry. Harry writes that doggy makes him feel like it's nebby and that he can stop it whenever he wants, but he can't when it's connected to the nozzle. Harry writes Elephant makes me think of filtered air, but makes me embarrassed to need it. Jennifer writes normal mask? Harry writes palace, cameras, and William. Jennifer writes really? Harry nods his head and writes have to call him William on camera, otherwise they get kind of confused.

Jennifer hums and says “what else is bugging you sweetie?” Anne moves to a couch and reads her book. 

Jennifer gets more white boards for him. Harry writes I'm scared you’ll ask Nathaniel to come here and check me more. Jennifer rubs Harry's arms and whispers “what do you mean honey?” Harry writes I couldn't handle Nathaniel here, I love your new office and I feel super safe. I couldn't handle what Nathaniel would want to do, here!! Jennifer coos and says “honey, I'm not going to ask Nathaniel to come here, at all, unless you want me to or if another patient needed him for whatever reason. It's the weekend, he's not even in today.” Harry writes but it's Friday!! Jennifer giggles and says “he doesn't work every single Friday.” Harry gasps at that information. Jennifer hums and says “what else is bugging you?” Harry writes just the pain is scaring me. Jennifer writes what pain sweetheart? Where is it? 

Harry writes tummy. Jennifer writes where in tummy? High up near your chest, in the middle, low or really low? Harry writes really low. Jennifer writes does anywhere else hurt? Harry nods his head and writes my back, really really low. Jennifer is frowning and looking confused. Harry blushes. Jennifer says “cramping or like aching?” Harry blushes and writes cramping. Jennifer says “Anne?” Anne says “yeah?” Jennifer says “can you come over here?” Anne says “sure.” Anne sits down with them, reads what Harry wrote and promises she's not going to ask Nathaniel to come there at all. 

Anne gasps at the other stuff and says “oh, oh me oh my.” Harry says “what? What is it?” Jennifer rubs his hands and arms, to calm him down. Jennifer starts to move and says “I’ll let you two talk.” Harry grips onto her tightly. Jennifer freezes and doesn't understand what's wrong. Anne backs up from the bed and sits back down on the couch. Jennifer sits back down and finds a blank board.

Jennifer writes no Nathaniel, only me, alright? Harry whispers “okay” and starts to calm down a bit. Jennifer writes can I check your throat? Harry writes but I'm not sick. Jennifer writes pinky promise it doesn't feel scratchy, itchy or like it's closed up? Harry pinky promises that. Jennifer writes I only check tummy for breathing muscles showing when you’re having an asthma attack, if you must know, I don't check for them when you’re okay. Harry is surprised by that, he thought it was every single time she listened that she checked for muscles. Jennifer writes I ask you permission to listen to you with stethey to make sure you’re not in a head space of any kind or distracted by thoughts. I'm sorry if I'm stressing you out, I'm really trying to not upset you at all sweetie pie. I'm not always the best at reading your face and reactions, because right now, you’re face is telling me that you're very very deep in your thoughts. I can't read your mind, I don't know what's upsetting you to the point of Kelsey grabbing me because of your heart rate spiking up a lot when it's just you and mom in here. 

Harry blushes. Jennifer writes I can walk away if you want to just write by yourself. Harry writes okay, yes please. Jennifer smiles and gives him the eraser. Jennifer moves and puts the marker down. 

Harry realizes that she's noticed him getting upset when she walks in and she wants to know why he's getting so upset. Harry writes I'm afraid that you’re going to check me as often as the babies get checked, so every time you walk in, I feel like you're here to check me or give me medicine. I don't know what medicine to expect either and so I keep freaking out. I'm also afraid that you're going to forget that I wanted to talk to you about Louie, and I wanna talk to mum about him too. Harry breathes deeper and writes I'm scared you're going to shove tubes into my nose like the babies have. 

Harry sighs once it's on the board, he didn't think he could actually admit that to himself let alone her. Harry writes I'm scared Louis is going to pop back into the room and mum’s just going to leave me with him! I'm scared that you’ll need to give me atrovan again, since I'm getting albuterol every four hours. 

Harry grabs another board and writes I'm scared that Lucas is going to come here as soon as they're not on lockdown, then take all of my control away because I’d feel guilty. 

I'm absolutely terrified of certain things Louis has suggested, sexually, and explicitly told me he wants to do to me. I don't want to be alone with him, at all.

Harry pushes that board away from him the quickest, so that he won't erase it, he pushes both of them towards Jennifer. 

Harry grabs another board, erases the word like and writes I want to know when you’ll stop doing albuterol every four hours. I want to know if you can give me exact times that you could check me.

Harry says “done.”

Jennifer takes the one board and reads what he wrote. Jennifer says “okay, I’m also worried about that specific person visiting you. And that's why I didn't just give into what he was demanding because I knew you’d feel unsafe.” Harry whispers “okay.” Jennifer says “so we’re on the same page as far as Lucas goes, alright?” Harry smiles and says “okay.”

Jennifer reads the rest, gasps and says “what the hell has Louis suggested to you?” Harry squeals, covers his face and says “I can't even, it's so naughty!!” Anne gasps and says “what are you talking about?” Harry sighs and says “just read it.” Jennifer gives her the board. Anne gasps and says “I'm on board to not leaving you alone with Louis, ever.” Harry looks surprised at that. Anne smirks and says “I will even inform his mother, the queen, that for your safety and well being, you and William are no longer allowed to be anywhere without supervision.”

Harry gasps. Jennifer giggles and waits for Anne to sit back down. Anne sits back down on the couch.

Harry gives her the first board he wrote, so that he's not tempted to erase the ending. Jennifer reads it and writes on a different board the babies need to be checked so often because they're in the NICU, which stands for neonatal intensive care unit. It's to make sure nothing major is happening and that they're all okay. They get checked every 2 hours, at least, sometimes more. And it's around the clock, they're constantly under supervision by someone because they're considered stable, but they still need more intense care than regular infants. 

Harry's surprised to learn all of that, he didn't realize that they're not considered normal babies, he thought for sure that they were. 

Harry writes oh, I didn't realize that. Jennifer writes I definitely don't need to check you that often, I’ve been trying to do every 4 to 5 hours, between albuterol doses. Symbicort is only twice a day, and I'm giving it to you at exactly 9:30 am as well as pm.

Palace, you can take it whenever you want, as long as it's only twice in one day. Preferably quite a few hours apart, I’d say 10 to 12 hours apart. Alright?” Harry whispers “okay.” Jenifer smiles and says “albuterol I’ve been doing every four hours on the dot, and it’s been over 24 hours. I thought of increasing to five or six tonight, if that's alright and by the 48 hours, no more albuterol constantly.” Harry looks absolutely shocked and whispers “wow.” Jennifer says “is that alright with you? Or do you feel you need it longer?” Harry whispers “perfectly fine.” Jennifer smiles and says “good, that way you're getting a break and I can find out that you’re able to recognize asthma attack symptoms, or catch it myself if you're having a harder time.” Harry giggles and says “okay.” Jennifer says “and then I'm planning on giving you a hard time by letting you or mum do symbicort by yourselves. I’ll be here if you need me, but I thought that would help us discover what's bugging you when you're not with me.”

Harry laughs and giggles. Jennifer smiles and says “did I answer that?” Harry snickers and gives her the other one she answered. Jennifer grins and says “wonderful, and of course we can come up with exact times.” Harry grins.

Jennifer keeps reading his first board. Jennifer says “sweetie, you can talk to either of us, any time you want, about Louie. Alright?” Harry whispers “okay.” Jennifer says “just don't tell me anything too crazy, because I'm going to have to go back there in a couple of hours.” Harry agrees. Jennifer keeps reading, gasps and says “oh sweetheart, come here.” Jennifer hugs Harry and says “oh my god, I didn't even think of you thinking that, alright.” Jennifer waits until Harry lets go before moving back a bit. Jennifer says “alright, so the babies are premies, and premies lungs usually have strict airways. Usually, with babies, we could just do some albuterol if needed, but premies, they're very very very tiny and not as big as full term babies who usually start out over seven pounds straight out of their mother. And even then, they're still pretty tiny, and albuterol has a low dose, but I usually don't recommend letting the full thing go for a baby that small. Most of the controllers, can't be used until the age of three years old. Symbicort, the smallest dose is six years old, one that you're on, can't be given until age 12 years old.” Harry gasps at all of that.

Jennifer says “yeah, so that's why premies need to be on oxygen with nose tubes. The baby masks, believe it or not, are for full term babies and are way too big for most premies.” Harry winces at that. Jennifer says “so if you needed just oxygen, I’d do mask for a bit and I try to only do that with albuterol as well as atrovan when it's a pretty bad asthma attack.” Harry whispers “oh, okay.”

Jennifer smiles and says “any other questions?” Harry says “not specific to babies.” Jennifer says “alright.” Jennifer keeps reading and says “yes, I completely understand that concern. You can talk to mum about that worry, I personally won't let your boyfriend take over. Atrovan, I’d only give that to you again if you have another attack and I’d tell you if you needed it. I wouldn't ever just give it to you without letting you know and finding out if you're okay with it.” Harry sighs in relief and whispers “okay.” Jennifer rubs Harry's hands and says “I know this is hard for you, and I’m so sorry I couldn't sit down to do this with you earlier.” Harry whispers “that's alright.” Jennifer whispers “and thank you for letting me hospitalize you.” Harry smiles and whispers “you're welcome.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “you good now?” Harry whispers “yes, I'm great.” Jennifer whispers “excellent, I'm glad. Now, I have to go check on the babies, do you want to stay up longer or should I check you now before I go check on the babies?” Harry whispers “later.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “okay, I’ll be back pumpkin.” Harry whispers “okay.” Jennifer rubs his hands more and whispers “just tell mum if you feel like there's still too many stetheys in the room.” Harry nods his head and whispers “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hopefully I'll get more written now that I've got back as much as I could remember.


	24. Harry's night terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns more about Harry's mental health. Louis calls to talk to Harry and tries to find out why Anne's being so protective. Harry's anxiety is high before bed. Louis speaks to Zayn, Liam and then his mum before going to bed. Everyone wakes up, except for Harry, feeling that someone isn't right.
> 
> Harry has night terrors and is rescued by Louis as well as Jennifer. Harry gets scared of going back to sleep and doesn't want Louis to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Terrors are under Harry's dream point of view, and there are two different ones.

Chapter 24:

Louis’ pov:

Jennifer arrives around 10:30. Savannah is relieved, Nicole is too. Jennifer checks Melanie and then Joey, then says “how are they all doing?” Jennifer puts it into her pocket again.

Savannah says “quite alright, how's your patient that you hospitalized doing?” Jennifer says “alright, why?” Savannah says “we were wondering about possible discharge date, that's all.” Jennifer hums and says “I don't know yet, I can't really make a for sure date of discharge, mine is a bit more complicated than saying oh definitely a week.” Nicole says “why is it more complicated?” Jennifer says “my patient has complex post traumatic stress disorder.” Nicole says “what's that?” Jennifer says “it's like post traumatic stress disorder, except for typically the trauma occurred during childhood. And in my experience, usually have been traumatized by a person the child highly trusted.” Nicole says “oh wow, that sounds difficult.” Jennifer hums and says “not really, I mean I have to be more aware of their non verbal reactions, and just have to be more aware of their head space tendencies if needed.”

Jennifer is able to talk to them for a bit and says “I’ll try to come back tonight, at least once, but I have to be around if we decide to change up the current medication timing.” Nicole says “oh, alright.” Jennifer leaves the room.

Nicole checks the last two boys and then leaves. Louis feels Jennifer was a bit too specific with Harry, and doesn't believe that she wouldn't tell her patients she knows him. Louis really want to tell Harry exactly what Jennifer said, so that Harry can be pissed off at her, but at the same time, Louis really doesn't want to hurt Jennifer's relationship with Harry and he’s afraid that Harry could turn it into whatever he wants, side with Jennifer, blame Louis, then ice him out completely.

Louis calls Harry anyway. Anne says “hi Louie, what's up?” Louis says “hi Anne, can I speak to Harry please?” Anne hums and says “I don't know Louie, that's not my choice to make, that's my child’s choice.” Louis says “oh.” Anne says “Harry honey?” Harry says “yes?” Anne says “Louie is on the phone, would you like to speak to him?” 

Anne hums and says “Harry doesn't know yet, what did you call to talk about Louie?” Louis says “just stuff.” Anne says “you have to be more specific Louis, unless it's too inappropriate to say in front of me.” Louis blushes so hard and says “excuse me?” Anne laughs and says “you heard me, whatever you’re about to tell my child, you can say to me, got it?” Louis says “I don't like your tone!! And I'm calling to tell him what Jennifer told me as well as two other NICU staffers.” Anne hums and says “tell me first, yes?” 

Louis huffs and says “no, I'm telling Harry.” Anne says “I decide if you can tell my child or not, you’ve got five minutes.” Louis says “excuse you?!! I am the prince.” Anne snorts and says “clearly, we’ve established that quite a few times Louie.” Louis squeals and says “I'm beyond offended Mrs Styles.” Anne says “wonderful, now tell me what complaint you want to tell my child.” Louis says “she told us about Harry's cptsd!” Anne says “really? Can you tell me exactly what she said?” Louis says “she said that her patient has complex post traumatic stress disorder.” Anne hums and says “really? What else?” Louis says “that the trauma usually occurs during childhood and by a person the child highly trusted.” Anne says “okay? What else?” Louis says “and that she has to be more aware of head space tendencies as well as non verbal reactions.” Anne snorts and says “Louis, it sounds to me, like Jennifer was talking about cptsd in general, not Harry specifically. I'm glad you’re learning about cptsd though, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to keep asking Jennifer for information.” Harry snickers in the background and takes the phone.

Harry says “hello Lou.” Louis says “hello Harold.” Harry says “hi Louie, what's up?” Louis says “how are you?” Harry says “good, how are you?” Louis says “tired, missing you.” Harry giggles and says “how are the babies?” Louis says “fine, but also missing you.” Harry snorts and says “I doubt it.” Harry squeals and says “mum, give me back the phone.” Anne says “fine.”

Harry says “sorry about that, Louie, my mother is acting crazy and I don't know why.” Louis says “I think she's feeling protective of you, Harry. Is there something that happened at the palace that's bothered you to the point of telling someone about it?” Harry says “yeah, there was an incident with Zayn and Liam, that bothered me very badly. Um Zayn told me about how Liam looked at Zayn's privates, even though Zayn wasn't exactly ready for someone to see him in that way. Just really bothered me because of everything.” Louis says “because of your cptsd and headspaces, right?” Harry says “exactly, like just really made me feel afraid of Liam. Plus the way I've seen both of you handle some of the girls panic attacks, and stopping them from doing self soothing things.” Louis says “ah, okay, because you respond to soothing techniques during panic attacks.” Harry says “exactly.” 

Louis says “a few of the girls, like to dig their nails into their palms or wrists. I prefer to interfere and make sure that I'm trying to help them through their panic attack, rather then them doing what I consider self harm. I'd be okay with them doing self soothing, but not self injury. I also consider lip biting as self injury, but it's kind of hard to pull you somewhere private, find some kind of comfort item and pull you into my arms underneath a blanket, with your mum not even letting me near you.” 

Harry's breathing hitches. Louis says “does that sound alright or too much comfort?” Harry sighs dreamily and whispers “sounds perfect actually.” Louis giggles and whispers quietly “good. I know it works wonderfully, because that's the only way to calm Zayn down from severe lip bitting panic attacks.” Harry gasps at that. Harry says “I didn't know that about Zayn.” Louis says “yep, and Zayn too goes into headspaces. That day, Liam hung up on me as I was telling him how to handle it. So I appreciate Zayn telling you, next time Zayn tells you something like that, I need to be the first one you tell, and if not me, Jennifer. Okay? I am going to call Zayn and make sure his own issues haven't been triggered.” Harry grins and says “I already told Jennifer first.” Louis says “good, excellent baby cakes.” Harry says “anything else?” Louis says “no, I'm going to talk to Zayn first and I'll let you know the consequences that I've decided on for Liam as punishment.” Harry gasps and says “woah, woah, woah.” Louis says “if I feel that Liam needs to be punished, after I speak to Zayn, then I'll do so.” 

Zayn's pov:

Louis calls him around 10:45 at night. Louis says “Harry told me about what you told him, just enough for me to know that Liam saw your private area without you feeling one hundred percent comfortable with it.” Zayn whispers “yeah, well I have both Lou.” Louis says “do you get heats babe?” Zayn says “yes.” Louis says “can I classify you as a dominant omega sweetheart?” Zayn says “why?” Louis says “I'm thinking about all of my options, including a pack. I thought of a few alphas, and a lot of omegas. It'd just be for me, so that I could figure out where you'd fit in the dynamics. I'd like Liam to be one of the alphas with me, but I'm worried that he didn't catch your headspace.” Zayn admits that he didn't catch it. Louis says “then I need to have some chats with Liam.” Zayn says “why?” Louis says “because I'm concerned about headspaces and I want everyone to feel safe. Plus I want Liam to understand that I hold alphas to higher rules than omegas.” Zayn says “oh.” Louis says “anything else going on love?” Zayn says “I feel like I need my albuterol again, that your step dad got me on.” Louis says “would you be okay with him checking you, love?” Zayn gulps and says “I don't know Lou.” Louis says “could you handle Jennifer?” Zayn says “yes, totally.” Louis says “okay, I can do that for you.” Zayn says “thanks.” Louis hangs up to call Liam.

Liam's pov:

Louis calls him and says “hello Liam.” Liam says “hi Lou.” Louis speaks to him about what happened with Zayn. Liam admits everything that he remembers. Louis says “Li, Zayn's headspaces are not typical, he can talk sometimes, it's only a few words, but still, it's more than others.” Liam gasps and says “shit, god. I had no idea.” Louis says “it's also come to my attention that a lot of you have mental issues, like traumatic experiences. So I'm wondering how you feel about me basing pack dynamics on needs over secondary gender.” Liam says “that's brilliant Lou, why did you think of that?” Louis says “well, just Harry, and knowing Zayn. Plus finding out about you and Niall the other day. I also know about Lucas’ freak out, and also Annabelle sees someone in the anxiety building.” Liam says “Lou, you’re absolutely brilliant.” Louis says “thank you, I have to go contact me mother now, about the lockdowns.” Louis hangs up quickly.

Louis’ pov:

Louis contacts his mother next. Johannah says “hello darling.” Louis says “hi mum, I'm concerned about the ones who need albuterol. See Lucas and Annabelle both believe they've grown out of asthma. Annabelle understands that she needs it again. But Lucas can't comprehend that after speaking to two different asthma specialists. Zayn also needs his albuterol, that dad used to give him, that he's no longer on.” Johannah says “I was thinking of just medications in general, but I can add history of asthma, grown out of asthma or taking slash needing albuterol.” Louis says “good idea. That'd cover everyone.” Johannah says “how's the hospital lockdown going?” Louis says “the intense process of protective gear is over, but absolutely no visitors allowed still. I'm the only one able to be with them.” Johannah says “oh, alright, how much longer for your lock down?” Louis says “Sunday or Monday, is my best guest. I don't really know, I have to wait until the doctors give the all clear.” Johannah understands and says “oh, I've asked for a new thing to be sent to you in the morning with breakfast. I know you've probably heard from the episode, the list with names.” Louis says “do they seriously have spread sheets?” Johannah says “yep, they seriously have spread sheets with every contestants details.” Louis says “what do I have to do?” Johannah says “just choose who you want to go on dates with this week. Obviously we may not be able to do all of them this week, and we wouldn't start until all lockdowns are up.” Louis agrees and says “oh, by the way, I ordered the car seats, and all four strollers. There will be a couple weird boxes, coming Monday or Tuesday, with heart monitors for the babies to come home.” Johannah gasps and says “oh, that's wonderful!” Louis says “Savannah also suggested assigning a specific patterned blanket to each child.” Johannah hums and says “okay, I also thought of picking out crib bedding for you, unless you'd like to do that with someone for a date.” Louis says “I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know later this weekend.” Johannah thanks him. Louis hangs up. Louis tries to go to sleep.

Harry's pov:

Harry can't believe Louis was so understanding. Anne whispers “his selection should’ve included things to shut him up.” Harry smirks at that and texts Louis my mom, suggested something to shut you up…got anything that can go in that loud mouth of yours?

Louis responds Harold, I'm not supposed to speak to you. Harry responds I just wanted to know if that really existed, something that could shut your mouth up? Louis responds it's called a ball gag and trust me, it doesn't work like you're thinking. I wouldn't use it on anyone who I'm with because I feel it can induce headspaces.

Harry smiles. Jennifer returns and checks Harry with the two pinks he's more used to from back in the day. Harry's relieved, he thought they were gone forever. Jennifer and Anne talk while Harry makes himself comfortable for bed.

Louis’ pov:

Louis fall asleep next to the babies and has a crazy dream about going to Nathaniel, expecting a more arousing experience, only to end up in his office being given a very serious talk about how what Louis was asking him to do was extremely inappropriate. And that if Louis is looking for that kind of kinky experience, he should be spending time figuring out what his kinks are, before opening up to the other selection contestants, to find out if any of them are okay with his kinks.

Louis sits up so fast and sweating, the dream was so vivid and real feeling. Louis never had that bad of a night mare, and he's never regarded himself as a kinky person, nor would he ever in a million years ask that of a doctor.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer ends up comforting Harry before he fall asleep and talking to him about stethey colors for the next couple of times. Harry whispers “blue.” Jennifer whispers “okay pumpkin, we can try blue during the night.” Harry whispers “okay.”

Harry falls asleep finally, thinking about his Louie Mos-vitz-ca, who he met in a bathroom. Louie had walked in on Harry having a major panic attack and Louie helped him breathe through it. Louie had offered to get a doctor and Harry had freaked out more. Louis had cursed and assured Harry that he wasn't going to get a doctor, before kissing him on the cheek. Louie hugged Harry tightly and sang a bit. Harry calmed down, thanked the stranger and they introduced themselves finally. Harry said that he was Harry Twist, 14, Louis was Louie Mos-Vitz-ca, 16 in December on Christmas Eve. Harry remembers giggling at him and telling him that he's a magical baby. Louis snorted at him and said magical my ass, then proceeded to have to go to the bathroom, leaving Harry on his own. 

Harry ended up leaving the bathroom and meeting up with his sister again. It was at a concert for the script, a band Harry loved.

Anne's pov:

Anne can tell Harry's peacefully asleep already and is relieved. Jennifer smiles, runs her hand through Harry's hair and promise she's got him for a while. Anne thanks her. Jennifer turns off the lights and shuts the curtain behind her.

Normal pov:

Kelsey, Jennifer and Ryan are the only ones on duty for the office with the one evening nurse for the weekend. All of the parents are there, so Ryan came to make sure Jennifer gets sleep. Jennifer can't, she's gotta stay up longer. Ryan makes her go to bed with him and Kelsey.

Jennifer says “fine, but someone better wake me up if there's a problem with Harry.” Ryan promises that he will wake her up if there's any problem at the NICU or with Harry.

Ryan takes Jennifer's pager and phones, putting them away from her. Kelsey goes to sleep quickly. Ryan ends up having to punish Jennifer, for being a bad omega and not listening to him. Jennifer finally calms down and stops fighting him, Ryan praises her for being good and they both go to sleep.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah has this feeling of doom before bed, it's not even omega sense doom, it's more of something feels off, and she wonders if it's because she was mad at Louis.

Johannah has a hard time sleeping and it really doesn't help that Daniel is away from her, so she can't tell if it's her omega mother instincts or something else entirely. Johannah calls Dan. Dan says “hi, what's going on?” Johannah says “just this gut feeling of doom, that's all. I just can't shake it off.” Daniel checks on the girls for her and says “all of the girls and the twins are fine, they're all peacefully asleep, maybe it's Louie that you’re having a bad feeling about.”

Johannah hangs up and calls him. Louis moans and says “what?” Johannah says “are you alright?” Louis says “how did you know that I had an insane nightmare?” Johannah sighs in relief and says “because I'm your mother, that's how I know.” Louis whispers “it was so inappropriate.” Johannah whispers “oh?” Louis whispers “what's a kink?” Johannah laughs and giggles. Louis whispers “mum, this isn't funny.” Johannah whispers “a kink is something that you find arousing, that wouldn't arouse normal people.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis whispers “oh, alright. I don't find the thing I dreamed about arousing, I just had a really weird dream.” Johannah says “wanna explain it?” Louis says “not really.” Johannah says “maybe it was that defensive thing you do when you first meet people and they took your sarcasm literally.” Louis doesn't think so, but thanks his mum anyway. Louis gets back to sleep at 12:30.

Louis wakes up again sometime after two, with this weird sense in his gut. Louis sits up so fast, checks on all four children that he's with, before checking on the girls, before then going to the last room. The nurse asks if everything is alright. Louis smiles and whispers “just checking on them, couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make sure all of them are okay.” The nurse smiles sympathetically and whispers “okay, have a good night.” Louis smiles and whispers “thank you, you have a good night as well.” She smiles and whispers quietly “thank you, and just so you know, if there was a problem, I'd page Nicole, Savannah or Jennifer. And I know one of them would wake you up.” Louis smiles, Jennifer would wake him up right away.

Louis goes back into the middle room with Melanie, Joey, Salvatore and Nathan. Louis realizes that it could be Harry. Louis sits up and shivers at that. Louis believes that Jennifer would have noticed and woken Harry up though.

Zayn's pov:

Zayn wakes up around 3 am, filled with dread and panic. Zayn ends up waking up Niall. Niall whines and complains because he's already up. Zayn whispers “I just have this really bad feeling.” Niall sits up and whispers “I thought it was just me.” Zayn whispers “no.” Zayn tries to rely on his senses, even though they're kind of fucked up due to his anxiety problems.

Niall whispers “I can't tell who, I think it's an omega.” They both end up getting dressed to leave their room. Lucas ends up in their room, looking for Liam. Liam walks in a few minutes later, sighs in relief and then finishes checking on everyone on their floor. 

Liam sits down with them and whispers “are you three alright?” They all are okay. Liam whispers “I could've sworn I felt and heard someone screaming.”

Harry's dream point of view:

Harry's sleeping peacefully and dreaming about singing when his dream turns back in time. Harry doesn't recognize where he's at in his dream, he doesn't remember being at this doctors office, ever. Harry feels this weird sense of calm though, until he sees a man with a stethoscope around his neck enter the lobby. The man smirks at Harry and says “Harry Styles?” Anne says “right here, this is my son, Harry.” The man introduces himself as doctor William Deakin, and he takes Harry as well as Anne to a room. The hallway feels never ending and the room feels so tiny. Harry's stunned to see Nathaniel in the room, waiting for him. Nathaniel looks so evil, he’s wearing a coat and a stethoscope around his neck. The man says “Harry, I’d like you to meet my medical student, his name is Nathaniel, he's going to be a doctor one day, just like me.”

Harry shivers at that, and the doctor says “so what are you here for?” Anne says “well, Harry here is in year one and had an incident at school.” Doctor William says “really? What happened Harry?” Harry blushes so hard. Anne says “Harry showed off his four nipples to his entire class, and his teacher didn't appreciate that. He's being moved out of her class and he's been suspended from year one for two days.” The doctor cracks up and explains to Harry that he only knows one other child who got suspended during year one. This other kid is in year two and would find Harry very cool for getting suspended. Anne says “it's not funny, it's very serious.” 

The doctor says “I think two days out of school is a pretty fair punishment, don't you?” Anne says “yes, but that's not all my child said.” The doctor says “what else did your child say?” Anne shuts the door and hands the man the binder. Anne says “my child isn't normal, he’s weird.” The doctor laughs and giggles, saying “he looks perfectly normal to me, ma’am.” Anne just says “it's in the binder, pictures are in the last section.” The doctor looks confused, but passes the binder onto his medical student. Doctor Deakin says “so mum, is it alright if I call you mum?” Anne says “no, you may only call me Anne.” 

Doctor William says “alright Anne, this isn't a medical problem that needs medical attention. This is a simple show and tell miss hap, on a day that wasn't show and tell. Harry sweetheart, you’re not allowed to show body parts for show and tell, unless it's a cast, that is different.” Harry pouts at that and says “but she said it was impossible to have four and I showed her that it was.” Doctor William cracks up at Harry and says “it is possible, rare, but possible.” 

Harry grins at that. Nathaniel coughs something. William smacks him in the arm and says “that was very rude, apologize to Anne and Harry.” Nathaniel winces and apologizes for what he said. Doctor William slams the binder shut, gives it back to Anne and says “if you don't have any concerns that are medical, then you are wasting my time Mrs Styles, you’re child seems perfectly fine, happy and healthy.” Anne mumbles that Harry's not fine. Doctor William says “why don't you tell my medical student your concerns and I'm going to take Harry to get a prize.”

Harry feels himself light up at a prize. William leads him to a big bin that's labeled treasure chest, prizes inside! Harry grins and opens the chest to find small stuffed animals, of all kinds. 

Harry hears a boy crying in the lobby and his mother comforting him. Harry feels bad for the boy. Doctor William is quick to help the mother and her son, and finds out what's wrong. His mother says “he was playing football in the driveway at my mother's house, and cut his knee, wouldn't let me touch it at all.” Doctor William grabs supplies, talks to the boy and tells him it's going to hurt a lot, causing the young boy to cry even harder and beg him not to hurt him. Doctor William promises he’s just cleaning the cut, but he's going to feel more pain because it's the only way to clean it properly. 

Harry looks over and winces at the site of the boys knee. William gives his mum instructions on how to change the bandaid. She laughs at him and thanks him, she's a mother to six, she thinks she can handle cuts usually, just not when her son was so upset and her husband is back at home in Doncaster. Doctor William says “Doncaster? how far away is that?!” The boy says “SIX hour car trip!!” His mother laughs and says “yes, six, usually takes us eight hours because of the 9 kids, we come here with my best friend and all four of her kids.” The boy says “no!! Zaynie is my best friend!!” His mother laughs and says “I know he is love, I'm saying Rebecca is mine.” Doctor William leaves them alone and then takes Harry back to his mum with only one of the stuffed animals. Harry really wanted the golden doggy though, not the black dog. Doctor Nathaniel and Doctor William speak in the hallway.

Harry feels a shift in the dream, and he's now at least ten years old. Anne says “Harry?” Harry walks downstairs and says “yeah mum?” Anne says “get dressed, we’re going to go see doctor Mos-vita-ca Reynolds.” Harry frowns and says “who's that?” Anne smiles and says “he’s a very kind man who's just gotten married. He’s going to check you today.” Harry pouts and says “but I hate getting checked mum!!” Anne says “Nathaniel is going to be there.” 

Harry gasps and says “Nathaniel? Not a doctor, Nathaniel? Who dresses like a doctor?” Anne giggles and says “yes, he's a medical student.” Harry says “oh, so he’ll be a medical professional?” Anne says “yep, now hurry up and get dressed. Put on your nice jeans and nice shirt, we don't want to take you in your pajamas.” Harry whines “but it's my day off of school, I was promised a full day in pajamas mum!!” Anne says “come on love, don't make me change you.” Harry changes his pants and shirt, before huffing back to his mum. Harry whines “why can't I wear normal shirts? I hate these button up shirts.” Anne says “but they make you look so handsome and it's the only nice shirt you haven't stained trying to cook in.” Harry grins and says “I'm a baker mummy, bakers need to wear their cakes!!” Anne says “there is no such thing as wearing your cake, that's not, you know what? Yes, bakers wear their cakes, alright?” Harry says “I told you so!!”

Anne mumbles something and then his new daddy, Robin walks in all dressed for work. Robin kisses Harry's cheeks and says “have fun with mummy, try not to run away today on her.” Harry pouts and says “I’d never run away.” Robin giggles and says “sure honey, never ever ever.” Harry grins and says “good.”

Anne says “can you carry him to the car?” Robin sighs and carries Harry out to their van. Robin puts Harry down and he runs to hide in the bushes. Robin coos. Harry peaks out. Robin kneels in the grass and says “come on kiddo, you have to go see the doctor.” Harry whines “no, he’s going to shoot me.” Robin says “what?!!” Harry says “he’s going to shoot me with a needle shoot.” Robin says “no, you’re all done with shots, this is to make sure you're growing taller.” Harry moves out from the bush and he can't believe how gullible he was. Robin says “and to find out how much weight you’ve gained.” Harry giggles. Robin holds open his arms. Harry sighs and goes to hug his new daddy. Robin rubs his back and whispers “it's going to be okay honey, do you want me to come too and protect you?” 

Harry nods his head frantically, hoping he wasn't that stupid to say no as a child. Harry whispers “promise?” Robin says “I can't promise it's all going to be okay, what's bugging you my love?” Harry whispers “scared.” Robin says “of what?” Harry whispers “his evil smirk, and his evil tools of torture. And his evil fingers, and his evil grin as he watches my horror at his gloves snapping onto his fingers like he's about to torture me!! And then he does new daddy, he tortures me!!” Robin highly doubts that and Harry says “then how come I say no and he continues?!! How come I scream for help and no body helps?!! New daddy, please, please don't let mommy take me. Old daddy called me a liar.” Robin sighs and agrees to go, to protect Harry.

Robin sits in the back seat with Harry too. Anne walks out with Gemma. Gemma grins and climbs into the very last row. 

Gemma teases Harry. Robin politely asks her to stop being mean to her brother, he’s very scared about this appointment today already. Gemma shuts up instantly and mum looks stunned. 

Anne says “is that true Harry?” Harry nods his head. Robin holds Harry as he shuts the doors and comforts him. Robin has to buckle Harry in and coaxes him into the middle seat with the lab belt. Harry calms down being held by his new daddy and lets him buckle him in. Anne says “I’d prefer if he was in his booster seat Robin.” Robin says “I know, but he's very, very scared Anne.” Anne says “what? Why? Sweetheart, it's just Nathaniel and doctor William.” Harry nods his head. Robin says “please don't argue with Harry's thoughts Anne, there's absolutely no argument you can say to get me to leave this car.” Anne looks stunned at that and says “my baby?” Harry just hides in new daddy, hoping he can protect Harry.

At the office, Harry's main goal is to hide anywhere he can in the lobby. Harry finds a perfect spot, right under a table. Anne moans and says “Harry Edward Styles Twist, get your self out from under that table.” Harry crawls out and huffs before siting down with Robin on the floor. Robin, Harry quickly realizes, is his original trusted person.

Robin stays with Harry while Anne speaks to the desk people. Anne sits down and says “they’ll come get us when it's Harry's turn.”

Harry cries no!! Robin kisses Harry's head and moves Harry into a chair. Robin says “can you hear me?” Harry nods his head. Robin whispers into his ear “what's wrong kiddo? I can feel your heart racing.” Harry tries to speak and it turns into sobs because he can't talk. Robin scoops up Harry and lets one of the nurses know that Harry's unable to talk. The nurses’ face falls and she runs to get someone. 

A lady walks out and Harry recognizes her as the woman from his previous dream. The lady says “hi, I'm Lauren.” Robin says “I'm Robin, Harry's step father.” The lady says “my questioning is going to sound crazy, I'm aware of that, but could Harry speak at home?” Robin says “yes, Harry could speak at home, he was panicking a lot. He kept calling the provider evil and telling me all of the evil things that would happen.” The lady says “and now he can't talk?” Robin says “so he's crying.” 

The lady promises Harry she's not a doctor, she's a nurse practitioner. Harry stops sobbing at that, and is surprised. She smiles softly and warmly, she says “can you squeeze my hands kiddo?” Harry's able to squeeze her hands and it brings him back to reality a bit, she grins wider and says “excellent, can you point to my nose?” Harry giggles at her and points to her nose. She makes her eyes go goofy and Harry laughs more. She smiles even more and says “I’ll let my husband know that he seems alert and responsive, which is very good.” Robin says “why's that?” Her smile seems to be less bright as she says “it could be an asthma attack, asthma is highly responsive to strong emotions like panic or anxiety or fear, and because of what an asthma attack involves, that's going to cycle into more panic, causing the asthma to react to that.”

Harry sees Nathaniel in a coat and hides his face super quickly in his dad. 

Anne's pov:

Harry's seems restless in his sleep, his face jerks a bit, but Anne knows it's not a night terror, those won’t happen until insane hours of the night and Harry always screams with them. Jennifer walks into the room smiles softly and waves. Anne waves back and hushes her with her finger.

Jennifer walks over quietly and sees that Harry's deep in his sleep. Jennifer writes I don't want to wake him at all. ANne writes neither do I. Jennifer sees Harry twist insanely in his sleep and looks concerned. Jennifer ends up turning the screen on above the bed and watching Harry's heart beat closely.

Harry's dream pov:

Lauren, takes all of them to a room together and has Robin sit on the bed with Harry. Robin is surprised and Harry is stunned. Lauren just shifts awkwardly and tries to smile at them. Lauren says “or whatever you two want.” Harry giggles at her. Lauren looks at his dad and his dad seems to get her drift. Robin sits down on the bed with Harry in his lap. Lauren smiles at them and says “perfect.”

Lauren leaves the room and brings Harry a teddy bear. Harry gasps and Gemma promises to give it to Harry. Gemma smirks at Harry and keeps the teddy bear to herself.

Harry's jaw drops, she's a meanie!! Gemma snickers and says “you want the teddy bear, don't you?” Harry glares and nods his head. Gemma smirks and says “come chase me for it then.” Gemma stands up. Harry climbs down from the bed, the only way he knows how and runs after Gemma for the teddy bear. 

Gemma holds it up in the air, way above Harry's head and says “come and get it brother!!” Someone snatches the bear and puts it directly in Harry's arms. Harry looks up and sees a boy with puppy dog eyes. He smirks and says “ah-ha!! I got it!!” Gemma glares at him and says “who the hell are you!?” The boy says “Liam, I got two older sisters. Now stop picking on him, otherwise my parents are going to spank you.” Gemma squeals and runs to the room, yelling “mom!! Some strange child threatened me!!”

Harry giggles and thanks the boy with puppy eyes. Liam offers to let Harry watch a movie with him. Harry just agrees quickly, really trying to avoid getting checked. Lauren finds them, giggles and says “I see you two have met. Bonding over older sisters, hun?” Liam says “yes, my friend is very, very quiet miss Lauren, is he alright?” Lauren says “no love, he’s very scared and his fears are heighten because he can't talk.” Liam frowns deeply and says “oh.” Lauren scoops Harry up into her arms and runs a hand through his short hair. Lauren says “let’s get you and teddy back to your parents. Okay?” Harry nods his head and cuddles his bear tightly. Lauren whispers into his ear “you can keep teddy, I think you need him more now, and I’ll tell everyone it's your bear.” Harry whispers super quietly “thank….you.” Lauren whispers “you’re welcome sweetheart, now let's go find my husband, William.” Harry nods his head. Lauren hides Harry's eyes with teddy and says “William?” William says “yes darling?” Lauren says “you’re next kiddo is here, and currently in my arms.” William giggles and says “I can see that.” Lauren hums and says “his step dad robin said that he told him that both of you are very very evil people.” William says “oi, I'm offended.” Lauren says “take it all off for him.” William says “yes ma’am, I can do that.” Lauren says “I think he's having an asthma attack too, couldn't talk, I thought maybe it was a head space at first or worse, but he seems pretty with it to me.” William says “okay, we’ll come now.” Lauren says “no, don't follow us too closely.” 

Lauren takes Harry back to his parents. Lauren says “what's your name young lady?” Gemma gulps and says “Gemma.” Lauren says “Gemma, this is Harry's teddy, stealing teddys from your siblings isn't nice. If you need a teddy bear too, I can take you to the play room.” Gemma gasps and says “play room?” Lauren says “yes, a play room.” Gemma says “I'm two years older than Harry, I'm a big kid, I don't need a teddy bear or a play room.” Lauren says “alright then, no more stealing your brother's teddy bear.” Gemma says “I'm sorry, I won't do it again.” Lauren says “don't apologize to me sweetheart, apologize to Harry.” Gemma apologizes to Harry.

Lauren leaves the room. Nathaniel and William walk into the room, both are grinning evily. William's stethoscope is hanging out of his pocket, like the torture device that it is, and Nathaniel's is under his tie, just hanging there like it's truly going to be torture today.

William introduces himself as Doctor William mos-vitz-ca, yes he took his wife's second last name, no he doesn't care how goofy it sounds. Harry giggles. Robin says “Robin Twist.” William says “and the only real reason Anne brings your child here isn't for me, but for this one right here.” Harry grins at Nathaniel. Nathaniel introduces himself, Nathaniel, and he’s officially done with medical school. William snorts and says “and is leaving me, in the fall, for his own practice.” Harry grins wider in his dream, he feels like he's witnessing his own mistakes as a child.

William says “he’s been shadowing for 1 year, fellowship for 6 months with a different doctor and he's currently in residency with me.” Anne says “wow.” Robin says “so who's checking Harry?” William says “Nathaniel, if that's alright with both of you.” Robin says “not really.” Anne says “yes, it's fine with me.” William assures Robin that he’ll be supervising, he’s not allowed to let Nathaniel practice on his own. Robin says “yes, well I'm sorry, but my child has told me things that I find disturbing and I don't trust either of you touching Harry, do you understand?” William says “yes, of course I understand. My wife told me what she was concerned was happening, too.” Robin smiles and says “she's very kind.” William grins, a real smile and says “she’s wonderful, and I’m finally going to meet my new inlaws this Christmas.” Nathaniel snickers and giggles. William says “what's so funny?” Nathaniel stops giggling and says “you sir.” William squawks in offense and says “am I too excited?” Anne laughs and says “just a little bit.” Robin says “I’d feel dread.” William says “but I’ve already talked to them over the phone a lot, and they seem like kind people, I highly doubt they're crazy.” Anne says “sure, everyone says that about their inlaws, until they meet them.”

William says “yeah, yeah, enough about me in laws. We’ve got a Harry here who needs all of our attention.” Harry pouts at that, he’s more than curious about the in laws. Nathaniel listens to Harry with his stethoscope and says “he sounds absolutely just fine to me.”

Anne says “great.” Robin says “I’d feel more comfortable with the doctor checking him too still.” William watches Harry's face too much for his comfort as Nathaniel checks his stomach. Harry refuses to make eye contact with any of them while Nathaniel is torturing him.

Harry's stunned by Nathaniel asking his parents permission to check his um. Nathaniel blushes so hard and completely looses the professional edge he had. Robin says “no, absolutely not, if you can't even ask his permission, you can't touch his private zone.” Harry's surprised, he expected him to say yes. Anne says “just let them check Harry, Robin, but stay there with him, first time he hasn't run out of this room.”

William interrupts and says “okay, alright, Nathaniel back up.” Nathaniel looks surprised but backs away from Harry. William walks over and gets Harry to sit up again. Harry wonders what he's about to do. William listens to Harry's breathing. William asks him to breathe deeply quite a few times. Harry's surprised by William taking so long to listen to him, doesn't he know this is supposed to be done by now? William moves to Harry's back and Harry's super surprised, he's not sure what's going to happen next.

William removes the stethoscope and puts it into his lap, Harry feels his heart race and himself shake at the evil object in his lap. William is watching him closely, and takes it off of Harry's lap. William puts it on the counter and then says “can I see your hands sweetheart?” Harry lets go of the teddy bear with one hand at a time. William seems to inspect Harry's nails, causing Harry to want to hide his finger nails. William lets go and motions for the other hand. Harry sighs and switches arms that are holding teddy. Harry's surprised when William puts two fingers against his wrist first. Harry starts to cry, he really hates that stuff, and William coos. Robin wipes away Harry's tears and says “it's alright buddy, shut your eyes.” Harry listens to him. Harry doesn't like the pure darkness and keeps his eyes partway open. William removes his fingers and then Harry opens his eyes all of the way again. William looks at Harry's finger nails on that side. Harry glares at him. Nathaniel giggles. Harry grins. William stops and says “you stop giggling, this is a very serious manor.” Nathaniel stops giggling. Harry giggles this time. William says “no giggles, very very serious matter Harry.” Harry looks surprised and stops giggling. 

William says “are you in pain anywhere?” Harry says no to himself, but his dream self, who is ten says “yes!!” William says “where honey?” Harry points to his stomach and then his sides. William lifts up Harry's shirt with him sitting up, and the sight makes his mother gasp. William hums and lifts his shirt up even higher. Harry wonders what's there. William pulls his shirt down slowly and says “how much pain are you in sweetie? Can you tell me with your fingers?” Harry shows the number 5. William says “okay, well, Harry's wheezing and doesn't sound okay at all.” Nathaniel looks shocked and stunned. 

William says “I think we can't wait to start medicine to treat it, because Harry's already got breathing muscles showing.” William shows his parents what he's talking about as well as Nathaniel. William surprises Harry by saying “he needs albuterol, atrovan and prednisone, is that alright with you?” Robin says “yes, of course.” Anne agrees quickly, trusting him with Harry. William says “Harry's pretty young, so I’d prefer to go low with albuterol and low with atrovan too. Harry, prednisone is going to melt in your mouth and I'm warning you, it tastes absolutely terrible, and I don't want to give him too much, so I’m going to have Lauren take one of you with Harry to get his weight as well as height.”

William leaves the room. Lauren walks in and says “alright pumpkin, who would you like to go with us?” Harry points to Robin. Robin laughs, scoops him up and carries him with Lauren. Harry grins and lets Lauren do both of those things, she lets him snuggle with teddy the whole time, then writing down Harry's height as well as weight. Robin carries Harry back to the room with Lauren. Lauren gives the information to William who decides that Harry can have prednisone, and figures out the dosage. William hums and says “lets do a really small dose of 2.5 mg.” Lauren finds juice and ice cream. 

Another nurse gets the prednisone package, then gives it to William as well as a bag of parts and an elephant mask. William thanks her and then goes back into the room with them. Lauren helps put stuff on the counter and a nurse brings in the smallest doses of albuterol as well as atrovan. William gets a pulse ox monitor set up and puts it on Harry's finger. It alarms a lot, scaring Harry badly. William says “sorry love, this is going to stay on you for quite some time.” Harry pouts and hold teddy tightly.

Harry is given the pill to put into his mouth. Lauren brings over a juice box that's all ready for him and ice cream. Lauren says “put it right on your tongue, then close your mouth, it’ll melt very quickly.” Harry trusts her and puts it into his mouth, before wincing at the horrid taste. Lauren quickly gives him the juice to help the horrid taste. Harry ends up drinking it right away and it helps the taste. Lauren grins, giggles and gives him the ice cream. Harry gasps and thanks her. Harry takes a bite of that, then glares at Nathaniel. Nathaniel puts his hands up and says “don't look at me like that!! His fault.” William laughs and says “sorry sweetie, I tried to warn you.” Harry glares at him, he's so evil and he just laughed at Harry's pain!! Harry folds his arms tighter.

Lauren leaves the room, but leaves the ice cream and juice with Harry. Harry gives the ice cream to Gemma who finishes it. Harry's jaw drops. Gemma giggles and says “oops, sorry.” Gemma smirks at him and winks. Harry gasps and glares.

William gets everything together and connected to a nebulizer before plugging it in near the bed. Harry wants mommy now, these meanies are all ganging up on him. William asks Anne to be ready to catch Harry if needed at the end of the bed. Anne looks surprised, but moves to the other side with a chair. William stays right where he is and moves the nebulizer out of the way of Harry. Harry wonders why he's being so weird. Harry watches him squeeze the two evil vials of torture medicine into the cup, before attaching the top of the cup as well as the elephant mask. Harry leans back and Robin catches him quickly. Robin makes him trapped, but William says “let go of Harry please.” Robin lets go. Nathaniel seems to be taking notes on Harry's reactions the most. Harry smirks and moves the other way as soon as the mask comes closer to his face. William sighs and says “okay monkey, I'm going to go grab a monkey mask if you keep monkeying around.” Harry laughs at that pun and smirks before dodging again. Harry crawls across the bed, straight into Anne's arms. Anne catches him quickly and holds him in her arms. William gets it on Harry's face, slides the strap over his head, tightens it and then turns on the nebulizer. Harry cries and screams and cries more, hating this evil medicine. William says “Harry, Harry sweetie, look at me.” Harry looks at him. William says “this is going to help you feel so much better, I promise, alright?” Harry bites his lips and nods his head. William stays right near Harry the whole time it's going with the pulse ox monitor right on the edge of the bed.

Anne kisses him and is able to keep Harry distracted from it. William gets Harry to look into the mask a few times and Harry's not sure why, until he keeps his eyes focused on the elephant for quite a few minutes. The pulse ox stops going off and mum seems relieved. William keeps Harry completely focused on him, and Harry shifts his focus to Nathaniel a lot. 

Harry's surprised that it's so quick and once it's off of him, William listens to him, checks his tummy as well as chest before saying “Harry sounds fine now.” They all sigh in relief. William says “I’m still concerned it's asthma, unless Harry's having severe panic attacks, which isn't good either.”

Robin lets everything that Harry told him in confidence out. Specifically that Harry's said that all they do is torture him. Anne says “that's not true at all, they're nothing but kind to Harry.” Robin gets upset and says “then how come Harry has said no and you've continued without stopping?!! How come Harry's said he's screamed for help and no ones helped him?! Hun?!!”

Anne gasps and says “that isn't true at all.” Nathaniel says “Harry's never once screamed no or for help, ever, as far as I've seen.” William is silent and seems to be thinking. Anne says “did Harry really tell you that?? Because Harry's lying to you, I've been with him at every single appointment with them, and he's never ever said no or called for help.” Robin says “I think both of you are lying, and that Harry's telling the truth!!” Robin glares at William and says “what about you, are you going to call my son a liar too?” William says “no, not at all.” Robin is surprised. Harry's shocked that his mother and Nathaniel were so quick to accuse Harry of lying. 

Anne can't believe that Robin would believe Harry over her. Harry hears himself saying stop, but nothing stops, they keep arguing over him. 

Lauren says “what the hell is going on in here?!” Lauren shuts the door behind her. They all shut up instantly. Anne says “nothing, but my husband is lying.” Robin says “I'm extremely concerned about my child. He told me that he's said no and things have continued. He told me he's called for help and no one has helped.” Anne says “he's lying, if Harry had really said any of that, then I would have protected him.” Lauren looks concerned and asks Harry if that's happened. Harry nods his head. Anne argues that it never has happened, she would’ve protected Harry if he had said any of that. Lauren hushes his mother and says “everyone calm down, all of you please sit down.” They all sit down. Lauren says “I believe all of you.” Anne says “no, you can't believe all of us.” Lauren hushes them and says “just listen please.” They stop talking. Lauren says “it's quite possible that Harry slips into head spaces very easily and or could’ve been triggered into one. Head spaces are complicated because everyone that is capable of going into them, they all respond extremely differently or don’t respond at all. Harry's senses and reactions would be heighten or slowed down, depending on how deep he is into a head space. Sometimes with head spaces, they're very aware, and can say words, but no words will actually come out of their mouths. A trigger can be anything from a scent or a feeling to physical objects or places. Did Harry mention something scaring him or making him feel unsafe or even terrified?” 

Robin says “yes, lots of things.” Lauren says “like what?” Robin says “he said that you torture him.” William looks shocked. Robin says “that your tools are evil and are to torture Harry.” William winces. Harry can't believe he said those things. Robin says “and that you’re gloves snapping on, is evil.” Harry mutters “torture.” Robin says “and then said that you torture him more by touching him.” Harry mutters “pure torture.” 

Lauren scoops up Harry and says “oh, you poor thing. Let's get you away from these two evil men, does that sound good? You and your sister, we’ll let your parents deal with them?” Harry grins and nods his head. Lauren looks at her husband with a glare and mouths something.

Lauren takes Harry as well as Gemma out of the room and to the play room. Gemma grins and sits down to watch the movie that's playing. Harry looks for the boy with the puppy dog eyes and frowns. Lauren wraps a blanket around Harry and encourages him to lie down on the bed. Harry lies down and lets Lauren comfort him. 

Harry gasps as he realizes she sent him home with teddy and that blanket. Lauren talks to Gemma, who is very scared that they really are evil people. Lauren says “you and Harry are allowed to feel differently about people. You might like someone, and Harry may not feel the same way towards them. I personally don't think the same thing as Harry, but I understand his feelings and if someone made my child that upset, all I’d want to do is make them feel safe.” Gemma says “oh.” Lauren says “do you and Harry get along? Gemma says “not really.” Lauren frowns deeply and says “why not?” Gemma says “he’s clingy!” Lauren laughs and says “I'm going to give you advice that my mother gave me. Okay?” Gemma grins and listens. Lauren says “your siblings copy or follow you, because they look up to you. They want to be like you, it's a very big compliment to get from a younger sibling. It means that they love you.” Gemma smiles so big at that and hugs Harry tightly. Gemma kisses Harry and says “I love you too.” Lauren takes them both back to their parents. 

Lauren leaves the blanket on Harry's shoulders. Lauren turns to her husband and starts speaking in another language. He's stunned, and clearly doesn't understand what she's saying. Nathaniel clearly does, because his eyes are wide, he is listening intensely and nodding his head every once and a while. William demands that she speak English only. Lauren says “excuse me?” William says “you heard me, and that's a command.” Lauren snorts and says “just because you're an alpha, doesn't mean that you're in control of me. And I was just speaking in French. It wasn't even directed at you, it was mainly a reminder to Nathaniel. See, I hold Nathaniel to a higher standard than you, because he grew up in Jenovia as well. You, I hold to an even higher standard as an alpha figure. You're also meeting my parents this year, and I'm seriously considering letting my parents know that Rebecca and her husband will be joining them for Christmas instead of us.” William argues that she is being ridiculous. Lauren snaps “I am being ridiculous?! William, we’re attending a winter ball, held by her royal highness, the queen of Jenovia. Jenovia has strict laws for medical professionals, and anyone else in a position of authority. You're attending as my guest, and anything stupid you do will be a reflection on me. The prime minster’s son, will be attending, and his son goes into headspaces like that.” Lauren snaps her fingers to show what she means.

Louis’ pov:

Louis puts on his light weight fleece jacket, grabs his phone, the pager and tells the nurse he's off to make sure someone is okay. She smiles and understands instantly.

Louis goes straight to Jennifer's office and makes his way to Harry's room. There's only the one night time nurse on duty. She looks shocked to see him. Louis smiles politely and goes into Harry's room. Anne is asleep and Harry's absolutely restless. Louis leaves the room and says quietly “where’s Jennifer?” The nurse gulps and goes to get Jennifer. Louis hears her telling Ryan that he's there. Ryan walks out of the room. Louis glares and whispers “Jennifer, get her now.” Ryan whispers “why?” Louis whispers “Harry, night terror, please can you get Jennifer up?” Jennifer must wake up and hear because she walks over and gets both of them to move. Jennifer whispers “I should've gone with my gut feeling earlier and woken him up!!” They both go into Harry's room and Jennifer says “Harry? It's Jennifer.” Louis says “and me, Louis.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Jennifer and Louis, but he can't see them in his dream. The doctor moves to check him again. Jennifer says “stop, just stop right now.” Louis says “excuse me?” Jennifer hushes Louis. Louis says “back the fuck up away from Harold.” Harry starts to come back to reality from his night terror, gasps and hugs both of them tightly. Harry hugs Louis and lets go first. Harry hugs Jennifer and refuses to let go. Jennifer says “it's alright, just let it out honey.” Harry lets himself break down crying. Jennifer rubs his back and says “thank you, Louis. How did you even know?” Louis says “this gut feeling, plus I originally woke up thinking that someone was screaming. I thought it was a baby, but the entire NICU was pretty much quite. I tried to go back to sleep, but then I thought of Harry and I also felt just this weird sense that something wasn't right.” Harry's breathing hitches, and he says “what?” Jennifer admits that she thought he might've been having a bad dream, but he seemed to calm down, so she left. Harry grabs teddy and hugs him tightly. Jennifer continues that she heard Louis and Ryan talking, realized what they were saying, got up and came there with Louis. Harry sniffles, still refusing to let go of Jennifer, feeling shaken up still. Jennifer lets Harry just be. Harry's determined not to let go of her, he's absolutely terrified of going back to sleep and finding out what happened to make mum his trusted person. Harry looks at teddy. Louis makes kissy noises while putting teddy’s face on Harry's check. Harry giggles and snuggles into teddy too. 

Jennifer whispers quietly “it's alright, you're safe sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you, Louis isn't going to hurt you.” Harry whispers quietly “I know.” Jennifer whispers “do you want to talk about it?” Harry whispers “I'm just confused. Robin was in the dream along with mum. I don't know if it was even real or not.” Jennifer whispers quietly “before Nathaniel?” Harry shrugs and whispers “he was in it, just as a medical student.” Jennifer is surprised and whispers quietly “have you ever had that one?” Harry shakes his head no. Louis whispers “what happened?” Harry just hides in Jennifer's shoulder. Jennifer whispers quietly “he may not be ready to talk about it, Louis. He needs time to process the night terrors.” Harry whispers quietly “two of them.” Jennifer whispers quietly “oh sweetheart.” Harry finally lets go of Jennifer and whispers quietly “mum?” Jennifer wakes up Anne, and lets her know what happened. Anne gets up quickly, goes over to Harry and hugs him tightly. Jennifer asks Louis to go. Louis says “no.” Jennifer says “please?” Louis refuses again and glares at her. Harry lets go of Anne, and says “Lou, come here.” Harry hugs Louis and snuggles into him. Harry whispers “he can stay, Jenny.” Jennifer smiles and whispers “okay, he can stay then.” Louis smiles and lies with Harry on the bed. They fall asleep together. 


	25. Saturday's group date with Johannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johannah takes a group of contestants out shopping for baby supplies. Cassandra has some issues, calls Louis and Louis ends up speaking to Edward, asking him for help with Cassandra's asthma attack. Back at the palace, the ones who didn't go, help sort through and organize what they purchased. The group that did go sort out what they each picked out. Harry and Anne have very long discussion. Robin and Gemma arrive, along with code purples. Johannah does what she promised to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely crazy chapter, sorry about that.

Liam's pov:

Liam texts Louis and Louis responds right away I felt it too, not sure who it was. I'm guessing Harry, who did happen to be having a night terror. Liam lets the others know, and they all are able to get back to sleep easily. The next morning, Liam doesn't get up until after 8:30. Liam gets ready for the day and then goes downstairs. The cameras are rolling and everyone is very slow to get up.

Stacey returns and says “all eight papers have been delivered to William's family center room. He was not available meet me.” Johannah says “probably still in lockdown.” Stacey says “that's my guess.” Johannah says “meeting in the grand hallway at 9:30!! We've got some things to discuss about this weekend, alright?” Everyone agrees. 

Everyone is in the grand hallway at 9:30. Johannah says “good morning everyone.” They all say good morning. Johannah says “so our lock down is officially up tomorrow at noon. I have spoken to William and he’s hopeful that his will be lifted soon, possibly Sunday, he even went on to say that he'd expect Monday as the soonest.” They all gasp at that. Johannah smiles and says “anyway! It's come to my attention that he needs some more baby stuff, so I thought of taking a few of you with me to pick stuff out. I don't want to take anyone from the first group who got to go already. I've chosen Cassandra, Edward, Fredrick, Jacqueline, Juliette, Trevor, Zachary, Kevin, Pamela and Alanna.” Fredrick raises his hand and admits that he already went on the first trip. Johannah invites Matthew instead. Jacqueline raises her hand as well. Johannah says “yes?” Jacqueline says “I also already went on the first date to the baby store.” Johannah thanks her for her honesty, she couldn't remember who went. Johannah says “Patrick.” Patrick is shocked. Johannah grins and says “all of you, go get ready! We’re going to go get a couple of things.” 

They all agree and quickly leave to get ready. Cassandra is the first to return with a jacket on. Cassandra grins. Edward is next. Matthew rushes down and says “what are we getting?” Johannah smirks and says “oh, I'll tell you when we get there. Glad you're excited though!” Matthew frowns. Patrick and Trevor arrive next, followed by the girls, then Zachary as well as Kevin. 

Cassandra, Edward, Patrick, Matthew, Juliette, Trevor, Zachary, Kevin, Pamela and Alanna all leave with Johannah, plus a camera crew. Johannah says “oh and Liam?” Liam says “yes?” Johannah says “maybe Stacey can take a few of you upstairs to see the cribs. And all of you can divide into groups, then contact me for your mission.” They gasp and grin. Johannah leaves with the group.

Sophia, Eleanor, Vicky, Tracey, Deanna and Desiree team up right away. Randall, Kristen, Jacqueline, Johnathan, Christopher, and Shawn team up. Fredrick, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Madison and Lucas team up. Abigail, Annabelle, Sabrina, Sidney and Mallory are the last group.

Edward's pov:

In the van, Johannah smiles and says “so William's tasked us with purchasing some baby basics, that he hasn't been able to get yet.” They all gasp and grin. Johannah says “I will reveal exactly what we're looking at, when we get to the store. Now I need a couple of volunteers, at the store. I will tell you your jobs once we get there.” They all grin.

At the baby store, Edward, Cassandra and Matthew all grab carts. Johannah smirks and says “my volunteers have chosen themselves! Excellent.” They all gulp. Johannah says “William needs outfits for newborn babies, blankets and bedding. Everyone can each pick out one outfit each. We're going to head to outfits first. Matthew, Cassandra and Edward have the carts. The three of you have also volunteered to pick out one outfit that's the size of newborn, and premie. Matthew is surprised. Johannah leads them to the clothing section and lets them all go wild. 

Johannah takes Cassandra and Edward over to the basic onesie outfits. Cassandra gasps and goes crazy picking out onesies that button up in every color, in premie, as well as newborn. Edward giggles and picks out the plain ones that zip up with Johannah. Johannah checks that they have one of each size for every color for both sets. Johannah lets them both help her pick out light weight fleece jackets that zip up, for both sizes, in each color available. Pink, purple, blue, yellow, green, red, and grey. They make a dark pink, a light purple, a light blue and a light green, which she throws in too. Johannah says “that's a navy blue.” Johannah grabs that one too in both sizes. Johannah counts the colors and takes a picture of the jackets and sends it to William. William responds by calling her. Johannah says “hello William, you're on speaker.” William says “is that every color?” Johannah says “yep, do you dislike any of them?” William says “Savannah?!” Savannah clearly rushes in and says “yes?” William says “we’re on speaker with my mother. Do you think any of these are too dark?” Savannah hums and says “the darkest ones.” Johannah says “it's navy and grey.” Savannah says “I'd avoid too dark. Also yellow, that's a bit too bright, in my opinion.” William says “I totally agree. Light grey might work better, and I personally don't like the light green, but it's still cute.” Johannah says “I'll get the light grey instead, maybe another blue and another pink.” William says “can't go wrong with more pinks or purples mum.” Johannah sighs and says “thanks.” Savannah says “don't forget hats! It's going to be winter soon, babies needs hats for the cold.” Johannah agrees and thanks them before hanging up. Johannah takes out the navy and chooses another blue in both sizes. Johannah changes the dark grey out for the light grey ones. Cassandra helps get more pink and purple, while Johannah takes out the yellow, as well as the bright green. Johannah says “William cannot stop me from getting Christmas outfits, for my grand baby.” They giggle and agree.

Johannah takes them over to the blanket section, then has them both pick out twelve blankets each for girls and boys. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah returns to the others by the clothing and once they are done, she takes them over to the blankets. Johannah informs all of them that they can each pick out one patterned blanket. Matthew quickly picks out a monkey blanket, before putting it in the cart. Cassandra throws in the princess blanket she found while grinning wide. Matthew giggles. Johannah has all of them stay right there, while she takes Matthew, Trevor, Juliette and Zachary with her, since they are the first ones done picking out blankets. 

Johannah gets a few more carts and throws in hats that match the colors of the coats she grabbed. Mittens that match all of the onesies she picked out with Edward, and then pacifiers as well as clips to attach to clothes. 

Johannah has the group pick out bedding for cribs and lets them get any one. Matthew picks out the bright pink, then puts it in the cart. Trevor picks out the blue. Zachary picks out purple. Juliette picks out the light grey bedding. Johannah smiles and tells them to go back to the group by the blankets. Johannah picks out the light pink, the light purple, the light blue, and gets double of every color, with plans to return whatever isn't going to work out. Johannah throws in the red one too. Johannah returns to the blanket section. Cassandra and Edward are done. Johannah counts the number and has Edward get 2 more blues, then has Cassandra get 4 more pink and purple. They both put everything into the cart. Johannah and Cassandra get more outfits that have little sayings, like daddy's little lad, daddy's princess, daddy's little girl, daddy's angel, grandma’s pumpkin.

Johannah counts the blankets that are patterned and grabs two more plain patterned that don't have the word princess on them. Johannah grabs clips for all of the mittens, plus thicker mittens that match the coats with clips. Johannah sighs and says “I think that's everything that we'll need.” Johannah gasps and says “I forgot bottles, and diapers.” They all giggle. Johannah has Pamela and Alana grab two more carts, then meet her in the bottle isle. They go off to the front of the store quickly and meet Johannah in the bottle section. Johannah talks to William and he suggests a basic start of twelve in premies and newborns. Johannah grabs the only premie bottles they have and gets six sets of each. Johannah grabs twelve sets for newborns, and throws in even more bottles that she's used before with the younger twins that worked really well. Johannah sighs and then picks out two packages of premie as well as newborn diapers. Johannah grabs a couple of diaper pails. Johannah says “and that should be plenty.” The girls agree. 

Edward's pov:

Check out takes forever, with the store workers teaming up to check everything out at one register. They leave everything on the hangers, per Johannah's request. The outfits get put into like twelve bags. The blankets get put into six large bags. The bedding is put into two large bags with more blankets. The bottles that are individual get put into one bag. They're finally able to go more quickly since the rest of the stuff is multiple of the same thing. The other workers start getting the bags that are packed up into carts. The bottles in boxes are put into three regular bags. The mittens and hats are put into one large bag with all of the mitten clips. The pacifiers and their clips get put into a regular bag. The diapers get put into two large bags. The big diaper pails get left out of bags, and put into the one cart while Johannah pays. Cassandra's stunned at the total. Johannah jokes that this is only the beginning and wait until William finds out about the swaddle outfits. Everyone laughs. A couple of the girls that work there look like they're not ready for the prince to shop for his child on his own.

They all get out to the van and the security people have to get everything in the small trunk area. Edward is glad that they didn't fill up the entire van with people. Cassandra ends up frantically texting with someone. The security finally get all of the bags into the van somehow. 

Cassandra ends up on her phone, giggling and refusing to take a fight with someone seriously. Cassandra mentions his name before giving him the phone. Edward says “hello? This is Ed.” William says “hello Edward. Don't react, mother can't know that I'm on the phone.” Edward says “hi.” William says “excellent job, anyway, something is going on with Cassandra. Could you help me by bringing her to meet me at the hospital? The same office we were at the other day, with Harry. Like as soon as you get to the palace, bring her here. Mum asks, tell her that it's Cassandra's asthma. Very important for you to let her know that you've got it under control. Please call me, as soon as you get here, that way I can sneak out of the lockdown.” Edward agrees and thanks him for letting him know, before hanging up. Cassandra takes her phone back, calls the person back and giggles while insisting that he hang up first. William does. Cassandra squawks and says “rude!!” Johannah scolds them from the front. They stop talking.

Liam's pov:

The group returns from the store. The staff brings in everything that they purchased, before taking it into the ballroom. 

Johannah seems exhausted. Edward and Cassandra approach her, Edward seems determined to not let Johannah help. Johannah sighs, calls over a driver and gets them to go with the driver. Johannah dismisses the group that helped her, knowing that they are all exhausted. Johannah smiles and leaves the area to rest.

Stacey walks into the area with a clipboard and has all of them go with her into the ballroom. It's set up with twelve place cards, and then four more tables with 20, 30 and 40.

Stacey says “can you all help to divide things? Anyway you'd like.” They agree quickly. They look through everything and gasp. Nancy ends up joining them with the cameras. Matthew, Trevor and Juliette end up joining them. Trevor gets everyone that went with them. They all snatch up outfits that they all picked out to show off to the cameras. Matthew shows that he picked out the same outfit in two different sizes. 

Annabelle, Abigail, Madison, Mallory, Niall, Lucas, Sidney and Sabrina take over sorting out the blankets. Trevor has a hissy fit over Annabelle putting the blanket he picked out next to the ugly boring girly princess blanket. Annabelle glares at him and says “we’re just sorting into piles. Solids and patterns, then light or dark. That's all.” Trevor chills out. They seriously sort them into four piles of blankets on one table. Liam and Zayn take on the jackets together, sorting them by sizes and colors.

Niall and Lucas take on the bottles next. Zayn grabs the onsies that no one touched. Liam separates the ones that were probably picked out by Cassandra and Edward onto one table. Zayn says “zip on one table, button up on the other.” Liam agrees instantly. They separate the onsies onto two tables based on it being zipped up or buttoned. They sort them by size and color. Eleanor says “I vote we leave the pacifiers in their packaging!” Liam says “agreed! Maybe leave them in the bag too.” Eleanor says “but they're so cute!” Eleanor shows them the packages that someone picked out. Alanna says “Johannah, picked all of them out. And little straps to attach them to the outfits.” Eleanor says “I know, we’re leaving all of the mittens and their clips in the bags. And same with the pacifier clips.” Annabelle finds the bedding and puts all of them onto two tables.

More blankets are found and added to the four piles. They all eat lunch and Stacey takes William lunch too.

Louis’ pov:

Cassandra calls him and it's Edward letting him know that they just got to the hospital. Louis thanks him, hangs up and then leaves the NICU with Paddy. Louis meets up with Paul. Paddy switches to guarding the floor.

Edward's pov:

Edward and Cassandra get to the hospital, then head straight to the office they were at the other day. Cassandra looks completely confused as to where they are. A person walks out, gasps and says “hi, what are you doing here?” Cassandra gasps, grins and says “someone told …me to… meet him here.” The woman says “really? Did he mention me?” Cassandra giggles and goes with her into the back. Edward says “she has asthma.” The woman looks up, smiles and says “I know, thank you for telling me though.” The woman leads Cassandra out of the lobby and into the back.

William arrives with a security guard. William goes straight to the desk, demanding Kelsey. Kelsey appears a couple minutes later in the lobby. William says “where's Cassandra?” Kelsey says “oh, okay! That's who went into the back.” William looks shocked. Kelsey smiles and says “she's already with Jennifer, I'll take you to them.” William thanks her and then goes to Edward, thanking him for bringing Cassandra.

Edward grins and says “no problem.” William goes into the back with Kelsey. Edward goes onto his twitter account for the first time since he left. He's got a lot of new followers, including a fan account call prince of ass. Edward clicks onto it and their bio is hilarious, plus they tweet about William a lot. The girl is currently fighting with someone named Stan and also a guy named Oli. Edward clicks into the thread. They are arguing about who William is going to take on a date next. Oli’s money is on Eleanor, Sophia, Vicky, Tracey and Cassandra. Stan replied with my money is on Matthew, Edward, Kevin, Trevor, Johnathan and Christopher!! All men! The prince of ass responds I love how much you two now Stan prince William! Oli responds you broke the code! You never ever tag William in bet threads on his selection!! Stan responds yeah!! Now he's going to choose who wins our bet!! Prince of ass responds it's going to be decided by Nancy anyways, so it doesn't matter!! Stan responds Did you not see last night's episode?! The queen demanded a spread sheet to send to William. The prince of ass responds like she's going to listen to William's date ideas!! I mean come on! Stan responds she will listen to William!! William's in complete control!! Prince of ass responds @ Louis_M_SP come handle your friends!! They're harassing me!! Oli responds he’s not going to see this until his children are asleep!! The man is busy. Prince of ass responds PRETTY Pretty please??!! I'm begging you to get these goons out of my mentions!! Stan responds BLOCK US, Block us!! Oli responds Block, block, block!!! Prince of ass responds oi!! Get off my twitter! You're both delusional!! Oli responds gasping! I am texting Louis to tell him how mean you're being!! Stan responds yes!! Tell him to choose a side! Edward giggles and goes back to her main page. She has a new tweet tagging the three accounts and apologizing. The Louis_M_SP tweeted oi!! I don't have time for your petty arguments! I'm dealing with serious real life reality! I have children and I'm currently busy! 

Edward clicks into the account. He tweets a few times a day, and mainly when he's watching the selection. He has quite a few, apologizing for code blues. His daughter pulled out her nose tubes the other night. Edward clicks into the chain with Oli and Stan. Louis tweeted I need help, tagging them. They both responded with okay, and asking what he needs help with. Louis responded check out DM & our what's app group!! Oli responds squealing!! Our what's app group is legendary!! Stan responds fuck Lou!! Oh, my god, oh my god, I love you! Oli responds off to What's app group! Stan responds with @prince of ass, what's Edward's twitter?! Edward giggles and goes to his page before tweeting hello new followers! Incase you don't know, I'm participating in prince William's selection.

Edward posts a selfie, escaped lockdown to help lady Cassandra get medical attention. Oli tweets him, tell me about yourself, Edward! Edward responds not much to tell, I'm a musician and a song writer. Oli responds fuck, you’re a musician and a song writer?! Edward responds yep!! Oli follows him and likes the tweets. Oli responds wow mate, that's so cool!! Who's your favorite song writer?! Edward responds LMVC, a ghost writer kind of person, he's written a lot for one direction. And he's impossible to get into contact with, because he's a ghost writer. 

Harry's pov:

Jennifer disappears for a bit around 12:00. Anne shuts the door and says “so do you have any questions for me?” Harry says “yes, mum, I would like to discuss something, but Louis hasn't been here yet and I'd prefer to make sure that he doesn't know the secret before I've had a chance to fully process it.” Anne understands.

Louis’ pov:

Louis snaps at his best friends, who apologize privately for texting him over Stan twitter. They know he's struggling with juggling the selection and the babies. Louis sends them the photos of the spread sheets and asks them for help. They agree. Louis puts his phone away and is able to concentrate on trying to help Jennifer with Cassandra. Jennifer's busy comforting Cassandra while the medicines are going. Once it's done, Jennifer checks Cassandra again and sighs. Jennifer whispers “you sound alright, but I'm worried about you honey.” Cassandra whispers “I know.” Jennifer says “are you taking your asthma medications?” Cassandra grins wide and says “nopea!!” Jennifer smiles and says quietly “can I keep you here overnight for a couple of nights? That way I can help you with your medicines?” Cassandra pouts and says “why?” Jennifer says “I think you need some help with remembering to take them.” Louis says “she's a quadruplet, and she hasn't seen her family since she came out here. They didn't even come out for that long after she gave birth.” Jennifer says “that's another reason, I'd like to get her whole family out here, to see if that helps. Some multiples need constant contact, and are better off being in a pack together.” Cassandra says “we've tried that and it's too hard on the only alpha to take care of three omegas with very different needs, plus work full time.” Jennifer says “really?” Cassandra nods her head and seems to be more acting normal, almost like she was struggling to breathe so much, that she changed her talking so that no one would know. Cassandra says “and we've tried adding more people, but it doesn't work. They get too confused with our very different mental health needs.” Jennifer says “forgive me for butting in, but it sounds like you need a full time alpha, and a more stable routine.” Cassandra whispers “I know.” Jennifer says “I would seriously like to keep you right here, in our office, for a couple of nights. I can put you in a room, with a bed just like this, just more open.” Cassandra agrees to be hospitalized finally.

Cassandra's pov:

Jennifer smiles and gets a wheelchair. Jennifer moves Cassandra into her own room, while Louis goes to the lobby to send Edward to the palace, plus inform his mother. Jennifer takes Cassandra to this large purple room with two queen beds. Cassandra giggles. Jennifer smiles and lets her choose the color of everything that goes on her. Cassandra chooses purple of everything. Cassandra whispers quietly “tired.” Jennifer whispers quietly “okay, go to sleep then sweetheart.” Cassandra whispers quietly “little.” Jennifer whispers quietly “I know sweetie, just go into the little space. It's okay.” Cassandra goes into the little space after she's completely changed into a gown and connected to the heart monitor. Jennifer covers her up with blankets and sheets. Jennifer adds more pillows to Cassandra's sides that have pink or purple pillow cases on them. Jennifer gives her some purple teddy bears too. Cassandra gasps and snuggles into the bed, before falling asleep. Jennifer smiles, dims the light and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Louis’ pov:

Louis tells Edward that Cassandra is getting hospitalized. Edward is shocked. Louis has someone take Edward to the car or however he was brought to the hospital with Cassandra. Louis informs his mother what's happening and she agrees to tell everyone. Edward leaves with Paddy. Louis goes back into the back and goes to visit Harry. Harry's resting peacefully and Anne is texting someone. Anne smiles and says “hi, he's pretty tired Louis.” Louis whispers “I bet, with all his night terrors.” Anne whispers “yeah.” Louis kisses Harry's forehead and whispers quietly “I’ll text him, to tell me when he's up.” Anne smiles and whispers “okay.” Louis leaves the room and goes to Jennifer. Jennifer lets him know that Cassandra just fell asleep. Louis peaks into her room and she's sound asleep. Louis shuts the door and then talks to Jennifer. Jennifer is going to have Cassandra contact her family, and she's hopeful that they’ll be able to help her feel happier. Louis says “what if her mood drops even more?” Jennifer says “if that happens, then you'll be the first to know.” Louis smiles and says “thank you.” Jennifer says “I'd like to speak to both of you about omegas that give birth earlier than planned.” Louis asks if they can speak about it in private. Jennifer agrees and they go into Cassandra's room.

Cassandra's pov:

Louis and Jennifer talk about omegas that give birth earlier than planned. Louis admits that she never nested. Jennifer explains how much trauma a premature birth can be on an omega mother, especially ones that never got to nest. And that Cassandra definitely was probably traumatized with the whole experience. Because her omega instincts and everything she's ever been taught, didn't happen. It's also her first ever pregnancy experience, which could mentally scar her to the point of not wanting any more children. 

Cassandra says “but I didn't want them to begin with. I knew that I couldn't handle children.” Jennifer says “yes, but even then, you would have been able to transition them to Louis, through scents and nesting. Plus it was already a very traumatic pregnancy due to the number of babies alone. And all estimations weren't even close to the actual number.” They both understand. Cassandra says “so I've got more issues?” Jennifer says “yes.” Cassandra sighs and says “okay.”

Louis leaves a while later, after making sure that Cassandra is okay. Jennifer encourages Cassandra to rest, if she wants and lets her know that she's going to go check on another patient. Cassandra understands. Jennifer leaves the room. Cassandra calls her family and lets them know what's going on. 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears everything that happens with his mum and Louis. Harry even feels Louis kiss his forehead. Harry gets some sleep and then eats lunch with his mum. After that, Harry says “okay, I'm ready for you to tell me.” Anne says “are you sure? Because once I tell you, I can't take it back.” Harry says “no, never mind, I don't want to know.” Anne sighs in relief and says “okay, great.” Harry texts Louis, hi. Louis responds around 1:30 hi love, I just finished lunch and I'm back with the babies. You alright? Harry responds how do I get my mum to tell me? Louis responds tell you what love? Is it something that you can see or the secret Nathaniel was talking about? Harry responds secret Nathaniel was talking about! Louis responds just be honest with her Harry, tell her what Nathaniel said. Tell her what you want to know, because Nathaniel could've been referring to multiple secrets. Harry responds okay, thanks for your help, Lou.

Harry says “mum?” Anne says “yes sweetheart?” Harry says “Nathaniel told me that there's secrets, that he wanted to tell me, but you wouldn't let him.” Anne says “because I was scared. I've always felt very protective of you and Gemma, but more over you because you're my baby. One of the secrets involves me, and everyone else, not just you. What one do you want to know about?” Harry says “mum, please, just tell me everything. I'm twenty four, I think I deserve the whole truth about my body for a change.” Anne says “okay, okay. I will tell you everything, just give me a moment.” Anne moves so that she's sitting directly near Harry. Anne says “it's called intersexuality, just so you know and there's a lot more to it all.” Harry looks confused. Anne says “you have both, you have a vagina. That's why you pee sitting down. You've got a fully functioning vagina.” 

Harry's eyes bug out, his jaw drops, he squeaks “I have both?” Anne says “yes.” Harry giggles and says “tell me more.” Anne says “there's periods, which cause bleeding from the vagina every month.” Harry gasps and whispers “I get those, just kind of irregular.” Anne whispers quietly “that's really it.” Harry doesn't believe that, but lets it slide. Harry thanks her for finally telling him and Jennifer gives him more Albuterol. Harry says “can I have a minute with Jennifer, alone?” Anne is surprised, but agrees, leaving the room. 

Harry says “can I um ask you a question?” Jennifer says “sure pumpkin.” Harry says “can Lou be my trusted person once mum’s gone?” Jennifer smiles and whispers “yes.” Harry whispers “good.” Jennifer says quietly “what else is going on sweetie?” Harry whispers “Louis isn't very good at masks, he moves it too quickly.” Jennifer whispers “alright, I think it'd be a good idea for me to teach him how to do it, over at the NICU before his lockdown is up.” Harry whispers “I don't want him practicing on me.” Jennifer whispers “oh god no sweetheart, I meant teaching him and letting him practice on anyone, but you.” Harry agrees. Jennifer whispers quietly “how would you feel about me talking to Louis about this?” Harry whispers “fine.” Jennifer whispers “okay, is there anything else bugging you?” Harry snuggles into teddy and whispers “I need my blanket from home.” Jennifer gets Anne and she pulls it out from her suitcase. Harry gasps. Anne giggles and puts it on Harry. Harry sighs, inhales the scent and goes to sleep easily after Jennifer checks him.

Anne's pov: 

Anne informs Robin and Gemma that they had the talk after lunch time. And the talk went well, so the two of them can come there from the hotel. They arrive a half hour later and Anne gives them directions. Jennifer smiles, greets them and excuses herself to check on a few patients. 

Robin watches Jennifer and gives them the scoop. Gemma trades places when Jennifer spots Robin with an eyebrow raised in questioning. Kelsey walks into the room smiling and says “do you need something?” Anne says “no, we’re fine. Gemma and Robin are just being nosey.” Kelsey says “ah, alright.” Gemma says “the little thing she carries on her, she's on it now.” Kelsey says “it's called a pager.” Gemma says “she's on the phone now.” Kelsey giggles and leaves the door open, only closing the curtain. Gemma grins and moves to the couch by the door to ease drop. They hear Jennifer promising to come there now and hanging up the phone. Jennifer informs other patients and then comes to talk to them. Jennifer smiles and says “I'm so sorry, but I have to go check on another patient.” Anne says “that's fine.” 

Jennifer leaves the room. They listen to her with a girl getting upset that she's leaving her, again. Jennifer explains that she has to go to another patient who needs her. The girl says “that's not fair, I need you.” Jennifer says “I know that, but I have more patients than just you.” She complains that the person should be in Jennifer's office, that way Jennifer can stop leaving. Jennifer says “and if they could be here, I'd have them here, but they can't.” The girl is clearly very upset and doesn't want Jennifer to leave. The announcement system says “code purple, mos-vitz-ca!! NICU!! Jennifer, NICU!!” Jennifer apologizes to the girl and then leaves the area. 

The announcement system says “NICU alert, NICU alert!! Code blue, Mos-vitz-ca, 418!! Code purple, mos-vitz-ca room 419!! Code purple mos-vitz-ca 420!! Code blue, Mos-vitz-ca 419!! Repeat. Code blue and code purple for 419, NICU, mos-vitz-ca. Code purple for 420, mos-vitz-ca, code blue mos-vitz-ca 418.” 

Harry's pov:

Harry wakes up during the code blues and code purples for Louis’ babies. Harry hears Cassandra freaking out. The announcement system says “TOMLINSON, Code Security! Floor 2!! Tomlinson's security, floor two!! Except for Paul, don't leave position.” Paul appears to the area, handles Cassandra with ease and then checks on them. Paul says “they leaked the god damn floor number he’s on.” Harry giggles and says “I know.” 

Louis’ pov:

Kyle's having issues, Melanie's having issues, all at once. A nurse rushes into Melanie's room and says “one of the girls is coding.” Savannah rushes to handle the situation and Louis follows her. It's Hope, her nose tubes are out and her mittens are off too. She's crying too. Savannah gets the nose tubes back in. The nurse says “Salvatore, too now.” Louis says “page my security, tell them to all report to this floor, except for Paul. I think it's time to finally involve mother to help me.” They giggle and take care of Salvatore. Jennifer arrives and helps with Melanie, as well as Kyle. They all sigh in relief. Louis leaves the NICU after a few minutes to talk to security. 

His entire security team is off their posts and waiting in the family area between the two wards. Louis says “can someone get mother here? I just need her here.” They agree to get the queen. Louis says “no, I need my mother, if she doesn't listen, tell her the name Melanie. If that doesn't work, tell her the mother of my children.” They agree instantly and Paddy is the one to go tell her.

Liam's pov:

After lunch, Johannah has them all gather in the grand hallway again. Johannah says “first of all, lady Cassandra has been hospitalized.” They all gasp in shock. Johannah says “second of all, we’re waiting for Edward to return.” Edward returns and joins them. Johannah says “after Harry's hospitalization, it's come to our attention that we haven't exactly been on top of medicines for everyone who is on any kind of medication.” They all nod their heads. Johannah says “if you're on any kind of medication, please bring it down here to me, but not until I'm finished. If you have had asthma or have grown out of it, please stay right where you're at, just so that we're aware of your history. If you are on Albuterol for any reason, or if you forgot it at home or if you ran out, please stay here too. If you're unsure, call a parent, and then come back down. Alright, everyone is dismissed.” They all leave the grand hallway. Liam goes to his room that he shares with Niall to call his parents. 

His mum says “hi love.” Liam says “hey mum, I have a question.” Karen says “okay, what's up?” Liam says “am I on any kind of medication or have I been on anything in the past?” Karen says “Albuterol, you've been on that a lot, doctor William gave it to us, when you were having severe panic attacks with asthmatic reactions to the panic attack.” Liam says “do you think I need it?” Karen says “only if you're having anxiety issues or encountering white coats a lot.” Liam says “okay, thanks mum.” Karen says “no problem.” Liam hangs up, goes back downstairs and sits down with Zayn as well as Annabelle. Lucas joins them huffing. 

Niall joins them too. Niall grins and sits down next to Liam. Shawn says “I have a question, should I sit too?” Stacey says “sure.” Shawn sits down away from them. Kevin joins them with a few pill bottles and a box. The box says Albuterol. Kevin is blushing a lot.

Johannah's pov:

Stacey lets her know that Shawn has questions. Johannah grabs Shawn first, so that he can ask her questions. Johannah shuts the door and says “have a seat.” Shawn says “I had asthma as a child, but it's gone now. I also am on medication, but no one knows that and I don't carry the bottles on me. My team will give them to me for a couple weeks at a time, that way we can discretely get more from the pharmacy or through my doctor.” Johannah says “okay, if you hypothetically had medication, I would have my husband, who is a doctor, look at it. And of course, he would keep it private, unless he feels that you need to be supervised, especially if it's a controlled substance.” Shawn understands, thanks her and leaves the office. Johannah starts a list. 

History of asthma:  
Shawn-grew out of asthma.

Medicines:  
Shawn— has medication and general public isn't aware, agreed to have Dan look at it & determine if supervising him is necessary.

And on the third sheet, she writes needs Albuterol.

Johannah smiles and calls Annabelle first. Annabelle follows her and sits down in a chair near her desk. Johannah shuts the door, sits down and says “hi.” Annabelle says “hi. I have a history of asthma, and I thought I grew out of it, but I've recently learned that it's not one hundred percent possible.” Johannah says “alright.” Annabelle says “I also have spoken to William about this, through Zayn. I have a doctor at the omega healthcare center, and I'm supposed to see her this month. I was supposed to go with William up there, to find out when, but he was so distracted by Harry that he forgot.” Johannah smiles and says “alright, let's call them.” Annabelle grins and agrees. 

Johannah calls the omega health care center on her cell phone. The nurse says “hello, this is the omega health care center, how can I help you?” Johannah says “hi, this is Johannah, I'm calling about one of the contestants in our selection. She's with me right now.” Johannah puts the phone on speaker. The nurse says “alright, what's going on?” Annabelle says “I have an appointment with my provider this month and I just wanted to know what date.” The nurse asks for her first name and the provider's name. Annabelle says “Annabelle, and I see doctor Sharpay.” The nurse says “you're scheduled to see her on Tuesday at one, and we also have you scheduled for your heat.” Annabelle says “that actually came earlier.” The nurse says “okay, make sure to let your provider know when you see her.” Annabelle says “I will.” Johannah says “thank you very much, I'll make sure that she's on time or I'll send someone with her.” Johannah hangs up. Annabelle says “do you think she'd give me Albuterol?” Johannah says “we’ll ask her, on Tuesday. She may even recommend an asthma doctor.” Annabelle smiles, thanks Johannah and then leaves the office.

Johannah sighs and then writes down Annabelle’s name under Albuterol, as well as asthma. Johannah grabs another piece of paper, writing needs to see a doctor: Annabelle- asthma medicine & has an appointment with omega health care center at one, on Tuesday, with Doctor Sharpay.

Stacey says “Lucas is next your majesty.” Johannah smiles and says “okay.” Lucas walks into the office and sits down right on the couch. Stacey shuts the door as she leaves. Johannah stands up and sits down across from Lucas. Johannah says “hi sweetie.” Lucas says “I used to have asthma, I've grown out of it three times now. I don't need an asthma doctor, I don't need Albuterol. I refuse to see anyone without me momma, dad, papa and mum.” Johannah says “okay, alright. I know that you said they were supposed to come, did they ever decide who or did they decide that you didn't need one of them?” Lucas says “decided I didn't need anyone I guess, which isn't true. I got completely freaked out by Jennifer the other day and I'm still feeling super anxious.” Johannah says “let’s call your parents, alright? I'll speak to all four of them if I have to and make sure they're coming.” Lucas calls his dad. Johannah speaks to Lucas’ parents, all four of them. Johannah lets them all know that Lucas has had many encounters with medical professionals, and he’s been shaken up all week long. She's genuinely concerned about Lucas’ well being and insists that they come. She'd even pay to fly them. 

Micheal junior says “no, no, driving is a lot quicker. And I'm sorry we didn't tell Lucas, but we wanted to surprise him with the girls. Please tell him that we're coming, we just have to finish last minute packing first.” Ethan is getting the rest of their kids together in the background. Claire and Maggie are helping to gather things. Johannah says “alright, excellent, thank you very much. I appreciate you agreeing to come here. I will inform Lucas that you're working on packing right now.” Lucas’ jaw drops, he's shocked that she got his parents on board. Maggie says “hi Jay, can I speak to my baby?” Johannah says “of course you can.” Johannah gives Lucas his phone back. Lucas says “hello?” Lucas grins and says “hi momma. I miss you too.” Lucas giggles and says “okay, I won't tell Kevin, that way you can surprise him.” Johannah smiles softly at him. Lucas calms down quickly and says goodbye before hanging up. Lucas grins, hugs Johannah and thanks her for getting his momma to come to him. 

Lucas leaves her office with his phone grinning. Stacey says “who should I bring in next, your majesty?” Johannah smiles and says “who's still out there?” Stacey says “Niall, Liam, Zayn, Kevin and Mallory.” Johannah says “send in mister Horan please, then Kevin right after him.” Stacey says “yes your majesty” and leaves the office.

Niall's pov:

Stacey smiles and says “Niall, she's ready for you.” Niall grins, stands up and goes into Johannah's office. Niall plops down on the couch. As soon as the door shuts, Niall says “I take Albuterol as needed for anxiety and shortness of breath. Usually I need it during heats and I honestly thought I'd be back home by now. I didn't even bother to bring it with me.” Johannah smiles and says “okay. Thank you for being so upfront mister Horan. Is there anyone you'd prefer to see to get the Albuterol?” Niall grins and says “Jennifer, your majesty. I met her through Harry and I liked her.” Johannah smiles and says “excellent, let me just make a note of that.” Johannah goes over to her desk and writes something down on two different papers. Johannah dismisses him and promises to call Jennifer's office as soon as possible. Niall thanks her and leaves her office.

Stacey leads him back to the couches and says “Kevin?” Kevin stands up with the box of something and two pill bottles. 

Johannah's pov:

Kevin walks in blushing, sits down in the chair across from her and puts his medications on her desk. Stacey shuts the door. Johannah says “Albuterol inhaler I see.” Johannah checks to make sure that it's an actual Albuterol inhaler and looks for a counter. It's got a counter and a lot left. It's also still good. Johannah puts it away and gives Kevin the box back. Johannah says “what's this one for?” Johannah holds up one of the pill bottles. Kevin says “ones for anxiety issues and the other is to help calm down my body.” Johannah says “are you an omega?” Kevin says “no, alpha ma’am.” Johannah is shocked and says “you're an alpha?” Kevin gulps and says “yes ma’am.” Johannah checks both bottles descriptions of the pills, only one matches, but it's the description of the opposite bottle. Johannah knows Kevin's parents, so it'd be easier to call her brother to find out, then wait for Dan to come back on Monday or Tuesday. 

Johannah says “I might have my husband look at the names, he is a doctor, and he'll decide if you need to be supervised or not. I will supervise you taking Albuterol, if you need it this weekend, and as soon as my husband is back, he can also be available to supervise you. If we both feel that you need help with it or that you aren't taking it correctly, then I will have you see a medical professional here and possibly an asthma doctor too.” Kevin says “yes ma’am.” Johannah says “you're dismissed, if you need to take Albuterol, come find me with it first. I will inform Stacey and my husband that we'll both be needing to supervise you, to determine if you are able to take it on your own.” Kevin says “okay, I understand.” Kevin grabs the pill bottles and the Albuterol box before leaving Johannah's office. 

As soon as the door shuts, Johannah calls Micheal. Micheal says “hi, we're coming, what's up?” Johannah says “hi, we need to discuss Kevin.” Micheal says “what did Kevin do?” Johannah says “his medications, they didn't match their descriptions. Also, I thought he was an omega.” Micheal says “he is, but he's in denial still, and I refused to help him get anything to stop it, so he went behind my back. He also didn't want to be associated with us, that's why Phillip’s information is all over Kevin's form.” Johannah says “ah, alright. Is he okay with the Albuterol inhalers?” Micheal says “yeah, and it's mainly for when he goes somewhere. When he's home, he can use the inhaler or a nebulizer.” Johannah says “okay, well he's in for a rude awakening as soon as Daniel is home again, which probably won't be until Monday or Tuesday, due to the lockdown.” 

Micheal says “I have questions about everything to be honest.” Johannah says “I know, and I can try to answer them in private with you all. I have to figure out where all of you will go, Lucas’ room has two queen beds and he's by himself. I will have to figure out how many beds are empty, and move people around. I'll use the excuse that they're in the younger twins rooms or something stupid like that.” Micheal giggles and says “alright, well we're almost done packing. I have to get back to helping the kids, you wanna talk to Maggie, Ethan or Claire? Mags is helping Melissa and Marissa. Ethan’s everywhere and Claire's working on our stuff.” Johannah says “I will talk to Maggie, and I'm sure that the girls will take the phone.” 

Micheal laughs and gives the phone to Maggie. Maggie says “hello.” Johannah says “hello love.” Maggie says “hi Lauren.” Marissa gasps, squeals and so does Melissa. Johannah giggles and says “do they know you're coming here?” Maggie says “no, they have no idea.” Johannah says “good.” Johannah talks to her nieces and they both take turns begging their momma to tell them. Micheal finally caves into telling them that they're surprising someone. The girls guess Lucas and Kevin. Johannah giggles and says “well I will see you all soon, if there's not enough room, you can stay at our house.” Micheal says “I thought of crashing mum and dad’s house if there's not enough room.” Johannah says “or Aunt Lilly's house.” Micheal says “yeah, that's true, but mum and dad’s house is a lot closer to the palace, which is where the selection is.” Johannah says “true, well I've got to go, kiddos and all.” Micheal hangs up.

Stacey says “who should I bring in next?” Johannah smiles and says “Zayn, then Liam, then Mallory.” Stacey leaves the office and returns with Zayn. Zayn sits down on the couch as Stacey shuts the door. Zayn says “Louis talked to me about my medicine and he offered to take me to Jennifer.” Johannah smiles and says “okay, great, I'm glad he spoke to you about it. I am totally fine with you seeing Jennifer too.”

Liam's pov:

Stacey says “Liam, you’re next, then Mallory is last.” Liam says “okay, thanks.” Zayn walks out of the Queen’s office grinning. Zayn high fives Niall. Niall cracks up laughing hysterically. Liam rolls his eyes, gets up and goes into the Queen's office. Liam bows, sits down on the couch and says “hello.” Johannah smiles, stands up and sits down across from him. Johannah says “hello Liam, do any of the things I mentioned apply to you?” Liam says “yes, I checked with my parents and mum said that I was on Albuterol due to anxiety. I would have asthmatic reactions to panic, and my primary care physician moved away years ago.” Johannah says “alright, do you have a preference for a doctor?” Liam says “no.” Johannah says “who was your physician?” Liam spits out “octor William.” Liam blushes so hard. Johannah says “okay, I will try to find him. If I can't, my husband is a doctor, I'm sure he'd be willing to help give you Albuterol and I'm sure he'd check you.” Liam freaks out and says “no.” Liam runs out of her office, to an elevator and up to his room. Liam should've seen that coming a mile away!!! How could he have been so stupid?!! He trusted the queen, who clearly can't be trusted any more. And he really has to stay away from Daniel Deakin, her husband, the doctor.

Edward's pov:

Liam rushes out of the Queen's office and into an elevator. Niall and Zayn quickly get up to run after him. The queen walks out of her office looking completely confused. The queen smiles and says “whose left?” Mallory follows her. Edward goes to the elevator, goes to the second floor and catches up with Zayn as well as Niall. They both are lying down in Niall's bed. Edward says “are you okay?” Liam says “fine, just tired.” Edward smiles and leaves their room.

Niall's pov:

Niall and Zayn go into their room. Niall says “wanna talk?” Liam says “nope.” Niall crawls into his bed and says “we're tired, so we just came to nap. I think someone might have followed us too.” Zayn crawls into Niall's bed with him and they cuddle together. Edward walks in, asks if he's okay and leaves the room after Liam assures him that he's fine, just tired. 

Niall gets out of bed, shuts the door and turns off the lights. Liam says “she asked me if I'd see a doctor. I said that I'd only see doctor William, who my parents used to take me to in London. She agreed to look for him and said that if she can't find him, then she thought her husband could help. And I just ran out after that.” They both feel bad and tell Liam that they'll talk to Louis about what to do.

Johannah's pov:

Mallory goes with Johannah into her office and sits down at the desk. Johannah shuts the door, sits down in her chair and says “hello Mallory.” Mallory says “hi, I was on Albuterol before, I usually only need it when I'm sick.” Johannah says “okay, do you have asthma or anything?” Mallory says “I have it, but I didn't realize that it's impossible to grow out of it until the other day.” Johannah says “okay, thank you. Is there anyone that you'd prefer to go to?” Mallory smiles and says “Doctor Lindsey.” Johannah says “okay.” Mallory leaves the room.

History of asthma:  
Shawn-grew out of asthma.  
Annabelle-grew out of asthma  
Lucas- grew out of asthma a few times  
Mallory- was under impression that she grew out of asthma, now knows that's impossible. 

Medicines:  
Shawn— has medication and general public isn't aware, agreed to have Dan look at it & determine if supervising him is necessary.  
Kevin- has three medications, two pills, one inhaler. Two pill bottles, pills inside don't match description on bottles for either one. Inhaler is Albuterol inhaler and needs to be supervised.

Needs Albuterol:  
Annabelle- doesn't have any with her  
Lucas- doesn't have any with him, but parents are coming out to the palace, hopefully they bring him Albuterol.  
Niall- Albuterol as needed for anxiety and shortness of breath. Usually needs it during heats and thought he'd be back home by now. Didn't even bother to bring it with him.  
Zayn-William knows the answer  
Liam- Albuterol as needed for anxiety, asthmatic reactions to panic and other strong emotions.  
Mallory- needs Albuterol when sick and for asthma attacks.

Needs to see a doctor:  
Annabelle- asthma medicine & has an appointment with omega health care center at one, on Tuesday, with Doctor Sharpay.  
Lucas- severe anxiety with medical care, so only if he doesn't have any Albuterol and while parents here.  
Niall- has requested to see Jennifer, an asthma provider that is at the anxiety, cptsd and ptsd center at the hospital near by.  
Zayn- spoke to William about his medicine needs and agreed to see Jennifer.  
Liam- used to see a doctor William, will try to find, but asked Liam if he'd be okay seeing someone else, like Dan & wasn't okay with it.  
Mallory- has requested to see Lindsey, at same office as Jennifer, but does not have anxiety as far as aware.

Paddy walks into the office and says "your majesty, we need to speak." Johannah says "of course, come on in." Paddy shuts the door behind him, sits down and says "Louis is requesting your presence at the hospital." Johannah says "Paddy, I'm extremely busy, besides he's in lockdown, absolutely no visitors at all." Paddy says "he said to tell you the name Melanie." Johannah's head snaps up and she stands up instantly. Johannah says "let's go then." Johannah grabs the four sheets of paper and they both get ready to leave. Johannah informs Dan of the issue, before letting everyone know that she's off to the hospital because of an issue that's occurred. And she's hoping to be back before dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on 26 still, almost done. Update on computer situation: cousin has the old one, hopefully he's able to rescue my other story & the rest of the hard drive. I just really tried rewrite the five I lost from this one from memory. I also found my planning document that I thought I lost.


	26. Chapter 26: Lucas' family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of confessions from the contestants, Louis works on planning the dates for the week. Lots more drama. Lucas' family comes into the picture. Harry drama, and Louis ends up going to rescue Harry. Lots of baby stuff in between! Oh and lots of surprises along the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary is a mess, but Chapter makes sense. Finally getting back into writing daily!!

Chapter 26:

Louis’ pov:

Louis works on group dates with Oli and Stan. None of them know who Desiree even is. Louis tweets out asking who she is. Prince of ass responds that's how irrelevant she is!! Oli responds wrong place!! I think that was meant for our DMS!! Louis responds fuck, I've done it again. Stan responds with laughing emojis. Louis responds with middle fingers and that he's going back to watching the episode. 

Louis marks her down for every date spot then. His mom arrives and says “hi, what happened?” Louis says “just too many of the babies having an issue at the same time and me not being able to be in three rooms at the same time.” Johannah says “okay, well I'm here now. I'm surprised that they let me up here.” Louis says “four babies at the same time, Melanie, Salvatore, Hope and Mason.” Johannah says “oh my. Do yo want me with the girls?” Louis says “sure, but could you help me with the dates first?” Johannah agrees and helps Louis mark off who he wants for each date while he holds Melanie for a bit. 

Johannah says “I can't wait for you to see all of the adorable outfits that a few contestants picked out, and we got plenty of blankets.” Louis says “what else?” Johannah says “bottles, mittens, pacifiers, clips for everything, hats, coats for the winter. We didn't get much for pajamas or outfits. Oh, and crib bedding of course.” Louis smiles and says “okay, thanks mum, is there anyway I can see all of the outfits?” Johannah says “of course! I thought of bringing the ones that I picked out, plus the jackets, hats and mittens.” Louis says “okay, the girls could possibly start the car seat challenge on Monday or Tuesday, and I'm not sure how that's going to work.” Johannah says “what house are they going to go to?” Louis says “I have no idea, I think it’ll have to be the palace, because I don't know how far away we can be from the hospital. I did think of looking at houses in the area, but I also know that I still have to participate in the selection. I think the palace will be the easiest.” Johannah says “okay, then we will make it happen. We can always have the contestants move floors or let you go with the kids to the other house with a contestant.” Louis smiles and says “thanks mum, I will pick out the blankets that I like for the children. Did you get twelve patterned blankets?” Johannah says “no, I don't think so, why?” Louis says “we thought of twelve different patterns that are unique.” Johannah says “like monkeys? Flowers?” Louis says “no, not prints, like stripes or dots.” Johannah says “like diamond patterns?” Johannah calls Stacey and asks for pictures of everything. Stacey ends up skyping them. Stacey lets everyone that picked out blankets show them to Louis.

Louis says “no” to the monkey blanket that Matthew picked out. Louis doesn't like either princess blanket, picked by Cassandra and Alana. Zachary picked out a blue and green diamond patterned blanket. Louis says “yes, wash that please.” 

Louis finds a piece of paper and starts tally marks. One for the boys so far, he'll need at least four obvious ones.

Patrick picked out the same one as Zachary, except for in pink and purple. Louis says “excellent, wash that one as well please.” Stacey agrees. Juliette picked out a pink blanket with white polka dots. Louis hums and says “maybe.” Kevin shows him the same kind in purple. And Trevor has the same one in blue. Louis says “okay, yes, wash all three please.” Johannah sighs in relief. Everyone giggles. Louis says “any others?” Edward shows him a blanket with cars. Louis says “no, absolutely not.” Edward pouts. Pamela is last with a flower blanket. Louis says “no.” Pamela frowns deeply. Louis says “any others with patterns? If not, did you at least get plain blankets?” Johannah says “I picked out four more.” Liam holds up the grey with colored polka dots. Johannah says “I went for two gender neutral patterns, one with polka dots, other stripes.” Zayn finds the others and holds them up. Johannah says “then these white blankets with zigzag, I picked out the pink one, but they did have blue as well as purple. Then the last one is pink and purple lines on a grey blanket. They have blue and green lines too.” Louis smiles and says “perfect, wash all of those. Mother, I'll need a few more.” Johannah understands. Louis writes down what ones that he wants the blue and green stripes, zigzag in purple and zigzag in blue.

Niall shows Louis the blankets for boys and the blankets for girls. Louis says “can you please wash all of the solid color blankets? They're perfect.” Stacey agrees. Louis writes down lots more solid blankets, don't even have enough to divide into two blankets per child. Only have enough for 6/7 girls and 6/5 boys. Johannah says “alright, let's move onto the clothing that I picked out with Edward, or the ones that Cassandra picked out.” Louis smiles and says “lets start with what you and Edward picked out.” Johannah says “I picked them out for the ease of use, trust me, they are easier to get on and off of infants then the others.”

Louis smiles and says “okay.” Savannah pokes her head into the room and raises both eyebrows in questioning. Louis smiles and says “hi.” Savannah points to Mel, then Salvatore, then Joey and Nathan. Louis gets her hint, mutes their end of the video chat and then helps hold the children's hands. Johannah holds up a finger to keep everyone quiet on the other end. Savannah stays because Louis wants her opinion on clothes. Louis un mutes their end, apologizes and Edward shows him the cute onsies that zip up. Louis looks at the current set up and tries to picture it. Edward says “they are zip up and the legs plus feet are completely covered.” Savannah grabs a piece of paper and writes snap onsies before underlining twice. Louis hums and says “I'll think about it. Can I see the ones Cassandra picked?” Zayn brings all of them over. Zayn says “she got each color in premie and newborn.” Louis says “okay, um I don't know, I vote we keep all of them for now and then I'll decide closer to the date.” Johannah says “or maybe you can see them in person before deciding.” Louis agrees. Liam shows Louis the crib bedding. Louis says “I will decide on those later too.” Liam says “okay.” 

The alarm on Salvatore's monitor goes off. Johannah quickly shuts down the Skype session while Louis goes over to Salvatore. Savannah rushes into the room and they both discover that Salvatore pulled out the nose tubes. Savannah gets them back in and Louis holds him in his arms. Louis giggles and whispers quietly “you're silly my darling.” Salvatore grins. Louis giggles more and then puts Salvatore back into the incubator before putting the mittens on his hands. Louis shuts it before checking on the rest of the children. Savannah checks Melanie while Louis is holding her hands. Louis makes sure that she's got her mittens on before shutting the side. 

Johannah says “I will have Dan pick up the other blankets by the second house. And more solid blankets.” Louis says “I vote dividing what we currently have into piles either by color or child, then adding a lot more.”

Liam's pov:

The staff work on dividing the blankets by like colors into piles for washing. Stacey says “I think that we should add one jacket in each size, the winter ones, in two colors. Just incase.” Whitney says “I vote we wait until William comes back, you know?” 

Stacey says “true.” Stacey gets a cell phone call and she answers it. Stacey agrees to do that once all of the blankets are washed. Stacey goes to the jackets and says “like a hot pink, a light pink, dark purple, light purple, light blue, blue, red, and light grey.” Stacey says “no, no green.” Stacey says “I will look for you, or call the store and ask.” Stacey says “there's hats and mittens that match each one.” Stacey says “onsies are the same colors.” Stacey says “of course, great idea.” Stacey grabs a couple packages of the crib bedding, quite a few jackets, the hats and mittens that match, a couple of the zip onesies and a couple of the snap onesies. Plus the mitten clips, couple of pacifiers and their clips. Stacey puts them into plastic bags like she's done with William's clothes. Stacey tells the person what she packed. Stacey says “okay, I will let everyone know.” Stacey hangs up and says “that was prince William, he's asked me to bring these things to him. He's also ordered lots more baby stuff online, so there's probably stuff coming this week at some point.” They're all surprised. 

The staff quickly gets to work on washing the blankets. Stacey gets ready to go to the hospital and leaves with the plastic bags full of baby stuff. 

Edward's pov:

After Stacey leaves, they all go to do their own things before dinner. Matthew says “I can't believe that he didn't like the monkey blanket that I picked out, and the matching monkey outfits.” Kevin giggles. Edward says “you can show him the outfit as soon as he's back. I picked out an elephant set.” Matthew says “the monkey outfit came with monkey pants and little socks with bananas, plus a long sleeve shirt.” Edward says “as soon as he's back, you can show him.” Matthew snorts and says “and have him deny it? No thank you, I don't want to have to experience that again.” Kevin says “I picked out baby pajamas, cute for the winter with a snowman.”

Pamela giggles and says “don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll love them.” 

Edward says “so what should we talk about?” Kevin says “anything.” Edward says “how do you feel about packs?” Matthew says “as an alpha, they're alright. I guess it just depends on the people.” Kevin says “my parents are a pack, it's hard for me as one of their children. Because there's four parents, and it's so hard because they all will tell me different things. My mother is everyone's mum, and then there's momma who's had most of the multiples. And then I think that my dad is my papa, but then I have a dad too.”

Matthew says “how many kids?” Kevin says “there's ten of us.” Edward says “do you want that many kids?” Kevin says “not really, I'd say 3-4, and definitely not all at once.” Matthew says “do you resent them?” Kevin says “no, it's just difficult because they all give different advice or answers and it's so hard to listen. I just get confused, because as a child, I don't know who I'm supposed to be listening to the most, you know?” Edward says “but all of them are your parents, right?” Kevin says “yes. Now can we discuss anything else but this?” 

They discuss William instead and how excited they are for him to return. Edward says “I hope that everyone gets to go on a date with him.” Pamela says “I hope that he gets to have one on one dates with people who he hasn't had much time with.” Alanna says “I'm afraid that he doesn't remember any of us, because he's only requesting specific people for dates.” Edward says “maybe this new way will help them all be more organized than before with the dates.” Alanna says “I truly hope so.”

Louis’ pov:

Stacey arrives with everything and Johannah meets her at the family center. Johannah returns to the room with everything. Louis looks at the few jackets and smiles. Louis says “these should work, and the hats too.” Johannah shows him the mittens and their clips. Louis laughs and says “excellent, they are already experts in out smarting me.” 

Johannah giggles and shows him the pacifiers plus their clips. Louis looks at the bedding and says “I'd say to return red and the grey. That way everyone can keep assuming it's six.” Johannah says “brilliant.” Louis says “so what colors did they make in jackets that you didn't get?” Johannah says “they had a dark green, and a teal. They had light green and yellow, which I put back upon your request. There was a navy, and a dark grey. Why?” Louis says “can you some how get the teal and the dark green? Just so that I have more options. I need to be able to either do color schemes with clothes and blankets, or be completely on my own. There's twelve babies and I fear that the staff will mix them all up. Which will be dangerous, because they've all got different needs. I need either a system that everyone knows, or very little help from any staffer. I personally would prefer very little staffers, and honestly I'd prefer Harry, Zayn, Liam, as well as Niall only helping me to begin with.” Johannah looks stunned and says “where are you going to go?” Louis says “I would prefer to have more time bonding with my children, that's honestly what I need mum. I need a routine, I need to settle into parenthood. My children need stability and lots of space. Like the entire group seems to be overwhelmed with twelve babies. Harry is the only one genuinely trying to spend time with all twelve, same with Zayn, Liam and Niall. Lucas will only sit in the room with the four girls, refuses to hold any of them. Shawn hides in the corner or the family center. The girls seemed to only be interested in gawking at the sight instead of holding.” Johannah smiles and says “most of them are omegas, as the alpha parent, they're going to respect you. It could be their own way of protecting themselves. I think you need to speak to all of them one on one, which is going to be very difficult because there's not enough time to have thirteen one on one dates in a week.” Johannah says “I'm curious, I wonder if we could get twelve of your siblings stuffed animals together at the small house with all 13 of them without you, to see how they truly feel. Maybe Harry, Zayn and Liam, as the other alphas, could lead the discussion.” Louis says “no, I don't think that's a good idea. I think it's a conversation that needs to be done individually. I would prefer without cameras for a couple of them. I think in the group setting, they're all just agreeing to agree.” Johannah understands what he's saying. Johannah says “you’re serious about a pack, right?” Louis says “absolutely serious, I'm beyond considering the idea. I'm even past dynamics, focused on mental health issues, and feeling protective of those people. Trying to figure out how two of them can be together in the same group. Figuring out if Mallory, Fredrick, and Edward are good matches. I know that everyone else feels like Mallory’s already in the group, but there's specific people who I haven't heard their opinion on everything. And I feel like everyone has to be okay with everyone, plus there's certain ones who I don't know exactly how they feel about leaving home.” Johannah says “like Lucas.” Louis says “exactly.” Johannah hums and says “good point, will you ask him in private?” Louis says “yes, definitely.”

Shawn's pov:

Shawn works on distancing himself from the huge group as much as possible. He is realizing that they are his competition, they all have said that they want twelve children and William literally has 12. The one problem is, Shawn's number was over a period of time, like years, not all at once. Nancy pulls him away from everyone to talk to the camera.

Shawn tells them his thoughts and feelings on everything. Nancy says “would you be willing to give up your career for prince William?” Shawn looks shocked, stunned and says “I don't think William would ask anyone to give up their careers, but especially me. I don't think that's fair or right and it's my passion, not career. It's in my blood, it's in my soul, music is my world. If he truly loved me in the end, then he would understand and I know that he'd never ask me to give it up.”

Nancy says “how do you feel about William's future child?” Shawn says “the max I want is triplets, and I do want twelve children, just spread out, you know?” Nancy says “yes, obviously, you'd be insane to expect 12 children at once and also I think that would be a birth record anyway, but I know that they all wouldn't survive, I mean that's just too insane of a number.”

Shawn says “12 is a very large number, but I also know that I can't handle any higher than triplets, all at once. It's just quadruplets, overwhelmed me, because I've seen a set of four babies, sight terrified me.” Nancy says “okay.” Shawn says “I just need to find a way to tell William, and the others that also want a lot how I truly feel. I just don't want to hurt any of them.” 

Nancy dismisses him. Shawn goes back to the small group in the ballroom. This guy says “I really really want to go on a date with William this week. Even if it's on a huge group date, just any size date.” Another boy giggles and says “me too!!” Another says “I am counting the trip with the queen as a date at this point, and I think I'm next.” Shawn says “wait, who are you?” The guy squawks and says “I'm Patrick, and it's nice of you to join us superstar.” Shawn says “and who are all of you?” The first one who spoke giggles and says “Johnathan.” The second one says “Christopher.” Shawn says “please, you're not even in the selection.” Christopher squeals and says “I know, I am starting to think that he doesn't even know I exist.” They crack up. Johnathan agrees. Desiree says “I know I'm irrelevant, I'm trending on twitter as who’s Desiree. Apparently the stans are asking each other who I am.” Another says “that's just mean!” Desiree says “thank you Deanna, at least someone agrees with me.” Another boy plops into Patrick's lap and says “hey darling.” Patrick grins and says “hello love, missed you.” The boy says “I literally just went to the bathroom.” Patrick says “you and Trevor are my last best friends here! Edward's dumped us for Kevin and Matthew.” Patrick huffs and pouts. The other giggles and says “he didn't dump us, you can tackle him as soon as he's back.” Patrick says “great idea!!!” Shawn says “I don't believe we've ever met, I'm Shawn.” The boy grins and says “Randall, and no we haven't, because I had no idea who you were, so I wasn't interested in kissing your ass. Then you got swept up in the group of William's favorites.” 

Shawn says “consider yourself lucky, the pressure of the group is insane. Like there's no saying no to prince William when he asks everyone a question, otherwise you risk being the odd one out.”

Randall says “better than being so irrelevant that you're going to get cut without getting a moment alone with William.”

Shawn says “I think you're way more safe than me, I just told the truth to Nancy and I think I'm a goner.”

Randall says “I think you're over estimating where we all stand.” 

Johnathan says “I'm sure others might feel the same, I have no idea how many children I could handle at once, but he clearly wasn't expecting them either, and the universe has decided.” Christopher says “god.” Johnathan says “could say that too.” Christopher hums and says “good point, I guess, I've also never really had a set number in mind.” Randall says “I guess everyone should keep a more open mind to the number he could be having.” They all agree. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah finds out when her family arrives to their parents house, through Micheal letting her know. Johannah says “I'm actually with Louis right now, and Daniel is at the house with the younger kids.” Micheal says “darn, was hoping you'd be there.” Johannah giggles and says “sorry, Louis needed me. I think you should watch the episode tonight, but you definitely have to go to your child.” Micheal agrees with her and hands up. Louis says “who was that?” Johannah says “oh, just my Aunt Lil, you know she's been keeping up with the selection, and is dying to know everything.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis cracks up and calls Lilly, his nana. Lilly says “hello love.” Louis says “hi nana.” Lilly says “so how are you doing?” Louis says “good, what do you want to know?” Lilly squeals “Mia, get in here.” Mia groans, moans and says “Lil, what is it?” Lilly slams a door shut and says “Louis is on the phone.” Mia gasps and whispers “oh my god!! He's about to spill the tea!!” Louis giggles at his weird grandma and her best friend, who is technically his great Aunt. Louis says “what tea do you want to know about?” Lilly says “the lockdown, I mean come on, you're leaving us hanging.” Louis says “I have children.” Lilly snorts and says “we already knew that you are expecting a child, everyone knows that.” Louis says “no, I'm saying that they're here, they came early.” Lilly says “is that the reason for the lockdown? Their birth?” Louis says “no, they were born like six weeks before the selection started, lock down was because they were afraid that one of the babies was sick. And it's a good thing because we discovered just how many had slight fevers.” Lilly gasps and says “well spill the details! I need to know the number.” Louis says “nope!!” 

Lilly says “William Tomlinson, I deserve to know this information!!!” Louis says “nana, who is there?” Lilly says “fine, I am at Mia and Micheal’s house, and we have children here.” Louis says “really?” Lilly says “Ethan and Micheal junior, plus Maggie and Claire.” Louis says “ah, my uncles and their wives, plus children.” Lilly says “exactly, now spill.” Louis says “nope!! Besides, you'll want to see them and technically they're not allowed visitors.” Lilly huffs and says “fine, don't tell me the number, besides, now we have an excuse to go shopping and get a ton of baby clothes.” Louis says “oh lovely.” Lilly says “Mia, we can go nuts ordering baby stuff!! They're going to be spoiled rotten by us!!!” Louis giggles and thanks them for wanting to spoil the children. 

Lilly says “Mia, your turn.” Mia says “tell me the number.” Louis says “nope!” Mia says “as your grandmother I demand to know the number of great grandchildren I am expecting! I understand why Cassandra can't tell Lilly because the guy is extremely private person.” Louis says “I’m aware of that, but to be honest, I'm not really aware of the exact number.” 

Mia snorts, goes into another room and says “I know, and we've been keeping lots of secrets for years. Like the fact that we're a pack, me, Lill, Micheal and Nicholas.” Louis is stunned and says “really?” Mia says “your mother can't know, she'll spill to everyone quicker than I could tell Micheal that I told you.” Louis giggles and says “well I purchased one normal crib per child, that's my hint.”

Mia squeals in delight and yells “Lilly!! Get in here now!!” 

Mia’s pov:

Micheal walks into the room instead of Lilly and says “no, Lilly is busy distracting our sons with Nicholas so that I can handle you.” Mia says “I'm on the phone with Louis, your guess was correct.” Micheal says “is my guess that Cassandra is the mother, correct?” Louis says “yes.” Mia gasps and says “Louis said that's also correct.” Micheal says “I knew it!” Louis giggles and says “you can't tell anyone, I'm trying to get rid of the contestants that only want one or two before I tell everyone.” Mia says “I understand completely, we will not tell anyone.” Micheal says “did you tell him?” Mia says “yes, I told him that we're a pack.” Micheal says “good.” Micheal says “if you need advice on anything, let me know.” Louis says “okay, thanks. I have to go, back to the children.” Mia says “alright, goodbye.” Louis says “bye” and hangs up.

Lucas’ pov:

There's clearly someone at the door when Lucas gets to the grand hallway with Niall, Fredrick, Zayn and the girls. They all sit down and talk to Liam. His momma says “hi, we’re Lucas’ parents.” Dad says “the queen asked us to come.” The security people verify who they are and let them in very quickly. Momma and dad walk into the palace. Lucas gasps, grins and gets up very quickly. Lucas runs over to two of his four parents to hug them tightly. Dad says “surprise.” Lucas squeals and says “wonderful surprise, thanks for coming here.” Momma says “you're welcome love, but it was really no problem at all.”

Stacey offers to show them to Lucas’ room. Momma says “yes, that sounds good.” Dad says “sounds great, thank you.” Stacey says “I believe that we could move contestants around to accommodate you into your own room.” Dad says “the queen already offered, but we have family in the area, so that's where we’ll go.” Stacey says “are you sure?” Lucas pouts deeply. Momma says “I might stay here, if there's enough room.” Lucas grins and says “I'm in my own room, and there's a whole other bed.” They follow Lucas and Stacey to his room. 

Stacey leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. Dad says “Rissa and Lissa are with papa, mum and the other kids, at nan’s house.” Lucas grins and says “why didn't they come here?” Momma says “they were scared. They both were afraid that Nancy or the queen would add them to the selection, for drama, and they didn't want to be put into a lockdown. Plus forced to stay here.” Lucas says “true I guess, but that makes me trapped and I don't want to be trapped. I hate being trapped.” Lucas goes into a panic attack. Daddy coos and holds out his arms. Lucas goes into his dad's arms, snuggles into his chest and refuses to let go. Daddy gets Lucas into his lap and says quietly “you're alright love bug, just breathe, I've got you, you're safe sweetheart.” Lucas calms down a bit and whispers quietly “completely safe?” Momma checks the room and whispers quietly “completely safe.” Daddy says quietly “completely safe. No you know whose, no medicine, no equipment, nothing here.” Lucas says “except nebby?” Daddy says “no, nebby is with papa, we thought we could take you to nan’s house for a few days before bringing you back here. That way we get you back into nebby, plus you can get much needed snuggles from everyone.” Lucas giggles and says “sounds perfect.” Momma says “you should talk to Johannah about sneaking Lucas out.” Dad says “I will tell papa and mum that one of us is for sure staying, possibly both.” Lucas grins and says “good.” They inform papa, who completely understands and informs mum, who isn't surprised one bit that they both need to stay with Lucas. Melissa squawks and says “excuse me, I want my Lucas!!” Marissa says “no, that was not in the plan!! We all agreed that Lucas would come here.” Dad says “and I'm saying that the queen isn't here. I don't know when she’ll be back, but she isn't here and it sounds like we might need permission to bring Lucas with us.” Nanna says “yes, you'll need to get Queen Johannah Tomlinson-Deakin’s permission, because they're technically in a lockdown.” 

Nan says “plus she needs to know for safety reasons, everyone that's there has been there every single day since they arrived.” 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah is informed of Micheal and Margret’s arrival through Paul, because he is one of the few people who know all of the family, including who wants to be treated like normal citizens. Micheal abdicated many, many years ago, because of his pack. He was in love with Ethan, Maggie and Claire. But with Ethan being their brother, people didn't really take well to the thought of two siblings being in a pack. They also have rules about alphas ruling, like they can't have too much power. Meaning, an alpha, who is in line to the throne, cannot also be a pack alpha. There is exceptions, which have been put in by Mia so that future children, don't have to completely abdicate. Specifically multiples, or cousins, or siblings. The exception is that if there's omegas in the pack, who are blood related, they could all rule together. Even an alpha below the pack alpha would be considered too much power. 

A healthy alpha omega relationship is okay, but they'd prefer that it's shown to the public that the alpha doesn't have too much power.

Johannah sighs, she still hasn't discussed pack laws with her son, but she knows it'd be okay because Zayn's an omega. Plus, Lucas is an omega and a triplet. And she's positive that Louis isn't a possessive or controlling person, like some of the other alphas.

Louis says “mum?” Johannah says “yes sweetheart?” Louis says “is it alright to have a non traditional pack dynamic?” Johannah says “what do you mean?” Louis says “like would it be weird if the pack order changed based on needs? Like Lucas, he needs to be completely in control for specific situations. And Harry needs to be higher than others, but needs help with certain things.” Johannah says “so like you'd be the alpha, followed by whoever’s 2nd?” Louis says “no, like Lucas would need to be number 1 to feel completely in control for specific situations. He's got severe anxiety with medical professionals. Just like Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam. And I'm saying, would it be weird of me to basically give them all more control than typical of a healthy alpha omega relationship?” Johannah says “I guess, but you have to be harder on alphas you know.” Louis says “yes, I know, but in a medical setting with Liam, I can't be all tough alpha, because that's not what Liam needs. He needs comfort and to be treated more like a human being then an alpha.” Johannah says “I guess, but that'd confuse everyone.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis realizes he needs to talk to an actual pack alpha, who is similar to him. Louis says “yeah, you're right I guess.” Johannah goes to be with the girls. Louis sighs, grabs his computer and goes onto a chat site for alphas. Louis anonymous asks if anyone has experience with multiple pack members with complex post traumatic stress disorder and anxiety. 

Louis also asks what the ratio of alphas to omegas should be. 

Someone responds I'm a pack alpha, 3 alphas and 3 omegas, all have different degrees of cptsd & anxiety. 1 of the alphas goes into headspaces like an omega would due to cptsd. People think we're crazy for having to constantly adjust the order, so we usually just say that I'm the pack alpha and the others exact orders are private pack information. Two without anxiety or ptsd, four with.

Someone else responds to his ratio, one alpha per omega. Another responds it depends on the connection and lots of other factors. I'd say 2 to 3 omegas per alpha, depending on how many are more submissive or dominating. 

Another responds I'm an alpha with cptsd, and my pack is 3 alphas to five omegas. My pack alpha usually counts me as an omega when I'm having issues. And 2 others also have cptsd. 2 have anxiety issues, and they’ll decide who needs more attention or whatever based on the situation. None of our friends or family have an issue with it, and no one is allowed to interfere during a headspace or panic attack for all five of us. The one has situational anxiety, but is fine the rest of the time.

Another alpha responds I'd say 1 alpha to 4 omegas, especially if they've got issues. Could possibly have 6 omegas, if they don't have a lot of issues.

Louis sighs and calls his grandfather, Micheal for advice. Micheal says “hi Lou, how are you?” Louis says “alright. I decided to take you up on your offer for advice.” Grandpa says “well my advice is to follow your heart, listen to your instincts. Dynamics don't have to be typical, because not all omegas or alphas are the same. Some omegas have anxiety issues, or even self esteem issues. And some even have ptsd or cptsd.” Louis says “I've recently discovered that Liam's got ptsd and anxiety issues.” Micheal says “I'm not surprised at all, ask your step dad about Liam's history with that. Also ask him about Zayn and Lucas.” Louis says “what about Harry?” Micheal says “I believe he saw Harry for just a few years, before Harry's mum and step father chose Nathaniel. Why?” Louis says “because I feel extremely protective of Harry and I had to know if he also saw my step dad.” 

Micheal says “I know that Daniel felt like Harry would choose him, but he knew that if it was up to Robin, he'd probably choose Nathaniel, and so would Anne. Because Nathaniel always listened to their concerns and always agreed with them. Daniel, however, highly disagreed, with them about everything, including the approach to taking care of Harry. Your mother even would get involved in the arguments, and speak in fluent French to Nathaniel, who would argue right back in English. One time she even threatened Nathaniel that she'd report him to Jenovian authorities, at that point Nicholas and I had to have a talk with Daniel as well as Ryan to get them both to apologize to each other. That's also when Daniel found out that Johannah was royal and that Nathaniel was actually her cousin.” 

Louis says “that's actually quite hilarious. But sad that it involved Harold. A decision that he should've had a say in.” Micheal says “I know, but at the time, your step dad was really only listening to Robin’s concerns, then politely explaining his own thoughts. With Anne, your mother said that he could be rude, shut her thoughts down instantly and get upset with them both for insisting that he needed to force Harry into things. Anne, as an omega, she took it as being disrespected by another alpha, Robin did too, and neither wanted their son to see a disrespectful alpha. They feared that Harry would grow up too much like him.” 

Louis says “so they choose Nathaniel, the dominant omega. When even I can tell that Harry's way more submissive, and Nathaniel was even getting upset with me for interrupting him because I was worried about Harry's anxiety. I was worried he was going into head spaces and I also wanted to distract him.”

Micheal says “I wasn't aware that Harry had omega tendencies.” Louis growls protectively and says “well whoever told you that he didn't was severely wrong. And I'm sure he was even more submissive as a child, actually I'm beyond positive that he was. His confidence is high, but he's also a complex human being whose been highly traumatized.”

Micheal says “I wasn't aware of that.” Louis says “because the person Harry truly trusts, isn't going to tell anyone anything about their patient without the patient's full and alert consent.” Micheal says “who?” Louis says “can't tell you, sworn to secrecy because I'm a trusted person. And a trusted person is highly trusted with those secrets.” 

Micheal says “you’re really falling him?” Louis says “I've been falling head over heals for him, since he ran into me in the palace on accident that last week before everything started.” Micheal giggles and says “well it's almost dinner time, I should let you get back to your babied and Harry.” Louis says “thanks for the advice and the helpful tips to ask mum and Dan.” Louis hangs up after saying goodbye to his grandfather. 

Edward's pov:

The queen returns to the palace right before dinner. Everyone is relieved, yet worried because the rest of the family return. Felicity, Charlotte, Daisy and Phoebe join all of them with Johannah, Dan, plus the younger twins. It's so weird eating with the royals right there. Dan says “I told the staff at the house that William has a delivery coming.” Johannah says “I don't understand why he didn't just order the crib mattress to begin with, and why he's sending them to the house when he should be sending them here.” Lucas and his parents join them late. Edward notices the intensity of a few of the staffers. They genuinely look worried, then at the queen, who just nods her head while raising her eyebrows. They quickly fetch dinner for the three of them.

Lucas’ dad and mum whisper quietly to each other. Lucas’ dad and mum keep extremely quiet after that. Matthew breaks the tension by saying “is William okay?” Johannah looks surprised and says “yes, of course William's fine, why?” Matthew says “well you left super quickly and without much of an explanation. I just thought something must be wrong for you to have been able to get through the lockdown at the hospital.”

Johannah says “well, I only got to see William in a family area. And I also spoke to someone about our lockdown here. The good news is that our lockdown is technically over as of tonight, the bad news is that William's lockdown won't end until tomorrow afternoon, possibly tomorrow night.” Dan says “but you texted me that you're going back tonight.” Johannah says “yes, because of a situation. I will fill you in on it before I leave, but I feel like I have to be there for William in the morning.” Dan says “he’s a grown adult.” Charlotte clinks her glass. They all look up. Felicity clears her throat and says “mum?” Johannah says “yes darling?” Felicity says “I went on Twitter earlier, and quite a few news outlets are reporting breaking exclusive news about William's child tomorrow.” Johannah says “girls, we will discuss this later.” The younger girl says “is the baby okay?” The boy says “did the baby come early?” Charlotte says “is the mum okay?!” Daniel whistles. They all stop talking. Johannah says “the baby is fine, the mother is fine, and William is fine.” They all sigh in relief. Daisy says “so then why are the press releasing exclusives?” Johannah says “it's complicated sweetheart and I'd rather discuss it with you in private, after we’ve had a chance to talk alone.”

Phoebe says “how do you know what it's about?” Lucas’ dad says “the pr team.” Everyone's head snaps to him. Phoebe says “how do you know that?” Lucas’ dad says “it's how the media companies handle stories. They reach out to press teams for a statement. If the pr team decided that it's not a good thing to be released, they’ll give an exclusive to the media outlet. If the PR team has multiple stories at once that they can't shut down, or silence, then they don't have any control.” Johannah says “yes, that's correct. And it's something that would highly backfire on your brother if we even tried to shut down any of them. The PR team feels it's best to let all of them publish their stories, and leave the rest to the public.” 

Charlotte says “and his fans, who want all the details.” Johannah says “we will discuss this later, yes?” They agree. Lucas’ mum says “can we speak to you in private later tonight or in the morning?” Johannah smiles and says “of course, we’ll talk first thing in the morning.” Lucas’ dad thanks her. 

After dinner, Johannah and Daniel go into the office. They return over a half hour later. Daniel says “kids?” They all look up. Daniel says “your mother and I've decided that we're not going to tell you, plus you're all forbidden from going on any social media accounts for the next week.” The princesses freak out hysterically over the whole thing and then the oldest one says “fine, no social media, but the truth always comes out eventually. And I would prefer to hear it from you two rather then a media outlet.” 

Johannah's pov:

Micheal’s phone rings. Micheal says “hello?” Micheal looks like he's seen a ghost and says in French “the Jenovian nightly news, specifically the royalty news, has an exclusive. The mother of his children.” Johannah says in French “that would be the fifth woman to come forward claiming to be the mother.” Margret gasps. Micheal says “news.” Johannah turns it on very quickly in the ballroom. Johannah turns it up all of the way. Everyone rushes into the ballroom.

The news anchor grins and says “now onto the Royal news for this evening, Rachel?” Rachel appears and says “thank you Joe, we have an exclusive interview with the woman who says she's the mother of prince William's baby. Here is the exclusive interview, you heard it hear first.” She grins cheekily. The lady appears sitting down across from a pregnant woman. Rachel says “hi, I'm Rachel.” The woman smiles and says “hi, I'm Briana.” Rachel says “so what's your story?” Briana grins and says “well, I met William quite some time ago, we had sex and now I'm pregnant with his children.” Rachel grins and says “congratulations!! How many little princess or princes are you both expecting?” She grins and “just one, due in January on the 23rd.” Rachel says “is it a girl or a boy?” Briana says “we’re letting it be a surprise.” Rachel says “why aren't you in the selection?” Briana says “I honestly don't know, prince William didn't even tell me that it was happening. I found out in the mail through a letter. I was mad, but I sent one in without telling him and he didn't choose me.” Rachel grins and says “thank you for being so brave to share this wonderful news with us.” They shake hands and it cuts out. Rachel says “we’ve reached out to the Royal family's PR team and they said quote “We will be releasing our official statement once Prince William is back. Joe?” Joe says “and given that Briana is perfectly fine, clearly it calls into question the whole lockdown.” Rachel says “indeed it does Joe, it seems like the prince William stans are right, it's obviously a PR stunt to drag more attention to the selection.” Everyone looks stunned. Johannah says “oh dear lord, oh my.” Johannah calls William. 

Edward's pov:

William clearly answers and is beyond brief with his mother. She says “he said his phone is almost dead & he’ll call me back later before hanging up.” Johannah's phones blow up with calls and notifications. Johannah only answers family's calls. Johannah says “hi mum.” Everyone looks up. Johannah smiles, and says “I wasn't aware that he already told you all of that.” Johannah says “well thanks mum, that'd be very helpful.” Johannah and her mother clearly say goodbye and stuff to each other before Johannah hangs up. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis goes to see Harry and posts a selfie with him onto his official Instagram account with the caption chilling with Harold, about to go see Lady Cassandra after. People are absolutely jealous. Louis goes onto his twitter after his phone is done charging. Harry gasps, squeals and takes his private Twitter to read. Harry laughs hysterically at his tweets. Louis goes into the prince of ass account. She's tweeting at his public account asking for a warning selfie if it's going to be bad tomorrow. Louis tweets what's going on? She responds to his private account have you seen the news?! Louis responds no. I rely on twitter for the news. She responds the woman who is pregnant with Prince William's baby was on the news, did an interview and everything!! She's due on January 23rd and the gender is a surprise. Louis snorts and responds I thought he was keeping it on the down low. Prince of ass responds quickly he posted a warning selfie, it's going to be brutal. It's with Harry, so it's gotta be horrible. 

Louis goes to his official twitter account and tweets out y’all crazy, nothing major is going to happen as far as I'm aware. Besides I'm sure my mother would have told me by now. 

Louis goes to see Cassandra, posts a photo of their toes together on the bed on his Instagram account with the caption feet. You're welcome foot fetish people.

Cassandra laughs and giggles. Jennifer fills Louis in on what's going on with Cassandra. She's involving Sharpay because of Cassandra's parents demanding an omega expert. Louis understands and goes back to Harry's room. Louis ends up shutting his phone off completely.

Louis finally returns to the children and decides to skip watching the episode. He doesn't care about what happened at the baby store or anything. Jennifer calls after he eats dinner.

Harry's pov:

Harry and Jennifer have a chat after Louis leaves all alone. They both agree that it needs to be Louis who does symbicort with Harry. Jennifer says “I know you have anxiety and need to feel in control. I think we also need to consider that you are going to be having to either take it in private with Louis or infront of other people at the palace. So if there's anyone that you'd feel comfortable with, then I think we should have them be here. As well as maybe one person who you somewhat trust, but are still afraid of how they'd react.” Harry says “I know, and it's Zayn, Niall, that I really trust. Liam, I trust him, but I don't trust him all alone with me. I trust Lucas, but I know he wouldn't feel safe himself so he's out. I don't trust Shawn. I think Annabelle would be okay.” Jennifer writes their names down with notes. Harry says “Edward, I trust, but I'm scared of what he’d say to the masks.” Jennifer says “okay, and I'm going to teach Louis how to do masks properly on him.” Harry grins, giggles and snickers. Jennifer leaves the room.

Anne and Harry talk alone again. Anne says “the last big secret that I'm hiding is that your father was a beta. I'm an omega. Robin is an alpha, and Gemma is also an omega. You have both sex organs, which usually leans towards omega. But you're a beta though, and Louis is an alpha. Betas don't belong in an alpha omega relationship.”

Harry frowns deeply and feels devastated by this news. Harry asks for a while alone, completely alone. Anne understands and tells Robin as well as Gemma what Harry's wanting. They all get their stuff and are going to go to the hotel until he's ready for them to come back. 

Jennifer's pov:

Anne says “Harry's asked for complete alone time, for a while, so we're just all going to go to the hotel for a couple of hours.” Jennifer smiles and says “okay, that's fine, I'll call you when he's okay again.” Anne says “thank you.” The three of them leave with Anne and their stuff. Jennifer sighs and goes to her other girls right in the office. The girls are doing good, and they're watching episodes from the first few weeks again. 

Jennifer goes to check on Cassandra and her family who finally are done speaking to Sharpay. Sarah apologizes for getting so defensive with Jennifer and not realizing that Jennifer is an asthma doctor. Jennifer smiles and forgives her. Sharpay says “if you can't accept the fact that she's a traumatized omega, from giving birth the way she did, then I think it'd be for the best if you all stayed at a hotel until you've had a chance to process everything. If you still can't accept how your child is feeling, then I think it'd be best for your child if you all leave.” They all agree to process everything for 12 hours and return in the morning if they are able to accept it. David says “and if you change her diagnosis between now and then, well she has our numbers.” They all leave. Sharpay sticks around to help take care of Cassandra.

Jennifer goes to Harry. Harry's in his room, holding all the teddy bears, covered by his safety blanket and sobbing hysterically. Jennifer coos, shuts the door and rushes over to him. Jennifer comforts Harry and asks what happened. Harry croaks out “Lou, please.” Jennifer wipes away Harry's tears and calls Louis right there in Harry's room on the phone.

Louis says “hello?” Jennifer says “hi, it's Jennifer, I'm with Harry right now. He's sobbing hysterically and he only wants you. He's kicked his entire family out. Something must have happened. I spoke to him alone after you left about medicine and he was absolutely fine. Then Anne came in here all alone, to talk to Harry, and that's when she told me that they were leaving. She said he asked for complete alone time for a while, so I checked on other patients before coming back to check on him.” Louis says “I'm coming there right now.” Louis hangs up quickly.

Louis pov: 

Louis walks out of the room that Melanie is in quickly and whispers “I have to go to Harry, something happened, he needs me right now.” Savannah says “okay, no worries, we've got them.” Louis takes off running to Harry. Louis alpha instincts are going into overdrive, and his gut feeling is that he's got two omegas in severe trouble. Meaning Cassandra and Harry. 

Louis goes to Cassandra first, gets her to stop hurting herself and kisses her head before apologizing because Harry also needs him. Cassandra understands.

Louis goes to Harry's room and crawls right under the covers with the omega. Louis kisses Harry's cheek, forces his omega to stop his attack on his hands as well as wrists with his nails and comforts Harry. Harry pushes his finger nails into his palm even more. Louis growls and says “stop it, bad omega. That's an order.” Harry's whole body freezes and he gasps. Louis smirks and says “good omega, such a good omega for your alpha.” Harry says “I'm an omega?” Louis says “yes darling, I get alpha instincts when it comes to you, making you an omega, why?” Harry says “what else makes an omega, an omega?” Louis says “heats, which are basically when you're body is craving something to be shoved inside, and it's only satisfied when you've done exactly that.” Harry blushes and says “that's definitely something that happens quite often. What else?” Louis says “slick, which is really thick and produces quickly.” Harry moans and says “that happens anytime I touch myself.” Jennifer says “how do you feel when he's being telling you sexual things?” Harry blushes so hard before admitting that he feels slick, hence the reason he wanted Louis to stop. Jennifer giggles and says “I'll leave you two alone.” Louis says “thank you.” Jennifer says “can you find out if I upset him?” Louis nods his head and promises to get to the bottom of Harry's feelings. 

Harry's pov:

After Jennifer leaves, Louis snuggles with Harry and says “anything else you'd like to ask about omegas love?” Harry whispers “not right now.” Louis says “what made you so upset?” Harry sighs and says “it was mum, she said that I'm a beta, and that because I'm a beta, you and I can't be together. But you're saying that I'm an omega and it seems that Jennifer agrees with you.” Louis says “what do you think you are?” Harry says “I think I'm me, I think I have a vagina, and a dick. I think we should talk to Nathaniel, because I think he knows the whole truth.” Louis says “I think you could be right.” They call Nathaniel on Harry's cell phone. Nathaniel says “hi sweetheart, are you okay?” Harry says “no, not really. And Jennifer doesn't know I'm calling you.” Nathaniel says “will you please tell her that you're on the phone with me? I don't think either of us wants to get into trouble again.” Louis laughs and gets Jennifer. Jennifer's surprised by Nathaniel on the phone. Jennifer shuts the door and writes on a board what's going on? Harry writes I think Nathaniel knows the truth. Mum upset me, I'm scared she lied to me again, on purpose, to ruin my relationship with Lou. 

Jennifer says “hi.” Nathaniel says “hi, I thought you should at least know that they're talking to me.” Jennifer says “thank you, but right now I also need to protect my patient from getting hurt again in less than an hour, so if it's alright with all of you, specifically Harry, I would like to stay.” Harry grins and writes yes, you can stay. Harry says “yes, it's fine with me that you stay.” Jennifer says “thank you” and sits down quietly near Harry's feet. Harry touches her with his toes. Jennifer understands what he needs and does comforting motions to his legs. 

Harry says “what's going on with me? What am I? What secrets do I not know?” Nathaniel says “well I'm not at the office today, but Jennifer has a computer, so she could check the test results for us.” Harry's eyes bug out and he grips onto Jennifer tightly. Jennifer says “I'm not leaving my patient, Nathaniel, besides it was still negative yesterday.” Nathaniel says “crap, well it was only 72 hours, so the end result is negative since it was started on Thursday.” Jennifer smiles at Harry. Harry grins. Jennifer says “are you still in pain, Harry?” Harry's eyes bug out. Harry's definitely still having the pelvic pain, but he doesn't want Nathaniel to come to Jennifer's office to finish the pelvic examination. Harry spits out “no, it's gone now.” Louis looks at him like he's trying to figure out if Harry's lying or not. Nathaniel says “Harry, are you being honest?” Jennifer interrupts “Nathaniel, my patient has requested no one else taking care of him but me, that was part of our agreement to let me hospital him. And besides, if he was lying, I would know.” Nathaniel says “his eyes would bug out, if he was lying.” Jennifer says “well his eyes definitely didn't bug out.” 

Louis opens his mouth and Jennifer is glaring at him. Louis shuts his mouth quietly. Jennifer says “can you just answer Harry's other question?” Nathaniel says “sure, the big secret is that you're mothers an omega and you probably are an omega too.” Harry says “okay, thank you. That's all I needed to know.” Louis hangs up quickly. The two of them sigh in relief. Harry says “thank you.” Jennifer says “you’re welcome, but you got lucky this time, because Nathaniel didn't want to get punished by our alpha again. I promised you that I wouldn't call Nathaniel for you and I wouldn't let him come here. You're in control here, now, you made me promise not to leave you alone with Louis, nor let him take over mums job. Well, mum has completely left the hospital with Robin and Gemma, plus you asked me to call Louis. So are you okay with him being your trusted person?” Harry says “yes.” Jennifer smirks and says “Louis, don't arouse Harry too much with dirty talks, because that's why he wasn't feeling comfortable with you alone.” Harry squeals and blushes so hard. Louis cracks up hysterically and promises not to upset Harry. Louis says “thanks for telling me why he was uncomfortable too.” Jennifer says “we can talk after dinner, okay?” Harry says “okay, thanks.” Jennifer leaves the room.

Kelsey delivers Harry's dinner. Harry says “thanks.” Kelsey says “you’re welcome.” Kelsey leaves the room. Harry eats. Harry's phone pings, it's his mum. Louis says “your mum said, have you had enough space yet?” Harry snorts and says “tell her no, thank you Louis.” Louis giggles and responds no before sending the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 coming soon hopefully!! Thanks for reading! Get ready for 'baby momma' drama!!


	27. Chapter 27: Harry's Lauren is Johannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry stuff. One on one date with Edward. Baby momma articles are published & read by contestants. More baby stuff is delivered to both houses. Savannah confronts Louis and Louis is completely honest with her. They discuss the car seat challenge and what it involves. Louis goes back to Harry and is shocked by what he sees. Johannah and staffers at the palace get measurements for Louis inside the busses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know none of you saw this coming! Do I regret it? No!!

Louis’ pov:

Anne responds with sweetheart, Jennifer is going to have to check you again, and give you both medicines before bed. Louis responds I'm not going to read this message out loud to Harry, and all of that is true, but Harry's not alone. -Prince William. Anne responds your highness, I had no idea you were with my son. 

Louis puts Harry's phone down and says “so did I tell you that Cassandra also got hospitalized?” Harry gasps and says “is she okay?” Louis says “yeah, just her asthma, but Jennifer confirmed that she was traumatized by the pregnancy. Omegas are supposed to nest before birth and Cassandra never got to nest. The nest is supposed to help omegas cope with everything, because it usually has the alpha’s scent. It also helps with packs, the most, because the babies are introduced to everyone's scents right away.” Harry says “so because she had way more than whatever she expected, plus super early, and on top of that didn't get to experience the natural omega way of birth, she's super traumatized.” Louis says “yes, that's it exactly.” Harry says “that's sad, I feel bad for her.” Louis says “me too.” Harry finishes eating and Jennifer checks him with hot pink stetheys. 

Jennifer says “you sound alright.” Jennifer puts the two stethoscopes back on the counter after cleaning them. Jennifer sits down on the bed and says “so Louis, Harry and I have decided that you need to be the one to do masks with Harry. Because I am concerned that you're not doing them correctly with Harry, there for causing him to be more afraid of doing medicine.” 

Louis says “oh, wow, um I didn't even think I could be making it worse.” Jennifer says “now from what Harry's told me, you’re absolutely amazing at distracting him from the normal mask, which is extremely difficult to do.” Louis smiles and says “so how will I get to learn and stuff?” Jennifer says “well you’ll be able to watch, but I’ll teach you, and you're not allowed to practice on Harry.” Louis says “got it.”

Jennifer looks at Harry and says “would you like to talk about your pain?” Harry says quietly “no.” Jennifer says “okay, are you sure?” Harry says “maybe later.” Jennifer says “okay.” Jennifer leaves the room. Louis says “I have to go check on Cassandra, and call Savannah to make sure that the babies are okay.” Harry says “that's fine, Jennifer won't do medicine with out you.” Louis giggles and says “I know, but in case I have to go to the babies, I'm positive you’ll be fine.” Harry whines “but I prefer that you're here for medicine.” Louis kisses Harry's forehead and says “I'll talk to Jennifer, okay babycakes?” Harry whispers “okay.” Louis leaves the room and checks on Cassandra. Louis calls Savannah and she reassures him that they've got the babies. And she'd call him if there's something wrong. 

Harry's pov:

Louis leaves the room. Jennifer walks into the room and says “how you feeling pumpkin?” Harry sighs and whispers quietly “I feel kind of crappy, the pain is still there. I feel sad, because I feel like mum lied. And I need a trusted person, but Louis has the kids, plus Cassandra too. He just doesn't have time for me.” Jennifer says “sweetheart, he has time for you. He came here just for you sweetie pie, he didn't come here for Cassandra, he came right away because you needed him.” Harry whispers quietly “promise?” Jennifer smiles and says “I promise, now do you have any requests for a snuggle person tonight?” 

Harry grins and whispers quietly “I want Louis.” Jennifer grins, giggles and whispers quietly “I know you do, but Melanie needs him at night too.” Harry huffs and whispers super quietly “then as soon as his lockdown is up, I want to be discharged to the family center, or the children's rooms, so that I can have Louis.” Jennifer says quietly “okay, do you want to watch the episode tonight or skip it?” Harry whispers “watch, distracts me from symbicort.” Jennifer whispers quietly “okay. Is the pain still in your lower tummy and lower back?” Harry whispers “yes.” Jennifer whispers quietly “maybe it's a period or a heat coming. Stress and anxiety can sometimes cause a delay in periods. And you've been experiencing a lot of stress this week with everything that happened at the palace. Does it hurt to pee at all?” Harry whispers “no.” Jennifer whispers “that's good, does anywhere feel itchy or burning?” Harry whispers “no itching or burning.” 

Jennifer hums and whispers quietly “there's omega health experts here, Sharpay, is one of the medical professionals, for omega health. She's coming here to help take care of Cassandra. I could always bring her to you and I wouldn't leave you alone with her at all, so that you could ask her questions.” Harry whispers quietly “could you tell her that I couldn't handle being touched or checked?” Jennifer whispers “of course I can tell her that, and if she mentions it, I'll tell her nevermind.” Harry giggles and snickers. Jennifer giggles too. 

Louis clears his throat and says “I'm getting jealous over hear.” Harry glares at him and says “well I thought you didn't want to be with me, so there.” Louis gasps in shock and apologizes for leaving him for so long, but he needed to call Savannah. Harry whines “but I was all alone, so you can't be jealous that Jennifer came in here to keep me company.” Harry folds his arms and huffs. Louis walks over to Harry and says “so you want to fight, do you?” Harry says “yes, because it means you're paying me attention.” Louis’ jaw drops open. Jennifer snickers and says “at least he's being honest.” Louis says “true, can you turn on the selection?” Jennifer agrees and turns on the selection channel even though it's only 7:30. It's a gossip program. 

Jennifer says “you alright sweetheart?” Harry shakes his head no. Jennifer hums, disconnects the monitor from the screen and says “you have been doing really well, so if you'd like, you two can go for a walk or move around the office. Or move around more in here.” Louis thanks her, Jennifer shows them both where the remotes for the beds are. Louis thanks her. Jennifer leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. 

Louis gets up, closes all of the curtains, and then says “how about you tell me what's going through your pretty head love bug?” Harry sighs and says “okay, I’m anxious about masks, like not just you or Jennifer doing it, but people making fun of me.” Louis says “oh baby, no one is going to make fun of you, I promise that I'm not going to let them make fun of you.” Harry says “okay, thanks Lou.”

Louis and Harry snuggle up on the bed to watch the selection. The episode starts off on Saturday with the shopping trip. Louis and Harry get to watch everyone at the store. Louis says “thank god I said no to the yellow and the light green.” Harry giggles and agrees. Louis says “Cassandra, however, picked out all button onesies, which will work better with the heart monitor.” Harry says “yeah, so you'd need a lot of them. What about the zip ones?” Louis says “I think they'd be better in a few months, when they're older. Just all the cords won't work and their feet will be completely covered, which could be awkward for the pulse ox sensor.” Harry says “yeah, you're right, I never even thought of that.” Louis says “I'm going to ask Stacey to wash those ones.” Harry says “so how are the darlings doing?” Louis says “good, really good. Hope and Faith could possibly start car seat challenges this week.” Harry says “wow!!” Louis says “I know, so before we know it, my babies are going to be interrupting the selection.” Harry giggles and says “I can't wait, I just want to be able to hold them again.” Louis giggles and says “maybe tonight, we could sneak you to the family center.” Harry grins and giggles. Louis says “after all, Mel technically needs Jennifer too, so it'd be easier to move you, for the night then Melanie.” Harry says “what about Cassandra?” Louis says “I thought of asking me mum to stay with her or having both of you in the family center.” 

Jennifer walks into the room at nine to do symbicort and she is upfront with Harry about why she's coming in. Harry giggles and says “okay.” Jennifer smiles and gives Harry symbicort. Louis distracts Harry very well, and all three of them end up watching the selection once the medicine is done. Harry's stunned by the queen's demands, and even more stunned by Shawn's confessions to Nancy. Louis is shocked at Kevin's admission that his parents are a pack and that he doesn't like the idea of a pack. The first episode ends with Lucas’ parents arriving to the palace. Jennifer's head snaps right to Louis. Louis jaw is dropped wide open. Harry looks super confused and says “what?” 

Louis shuts his mouth and says “that's my Uncle, Micheal Junior, he abdicated many years ago. Making the triplets my cousins.” Harry gasps at that information. Louis says “Kevin is also technically my cousin because his dad is either my uncle Micheal or my uncle Ethan.” Harry says “would you seriously consider a relationship with them?” Louis says “I would consider a pack, because of the Jenovian laws about the throne. I'm not one hundred percent clear on some of the wording, but from what I understand, as long as there's other relatives, all of us could share duties. I am keeping every opinion on the table right now, while I have the control. My fear is that people won't approve, specifically the BBC, our media, and force me to get rid of you all. I don't want anyone to be hurt over something that I don't truly want to happen. We technically signed a contract, and if I've learned anything the past couple of days is that I would rather have love and happiness then ruling. Because my grand parents, plus my great aunt and uncle, are a pack. My uncles are in a pack. My mum's cousins are in a pack.” Jennifer says “you do realize that your grandparents, Lilly and Nicholas all lived together constantly. Lilly and Nicholas even had official roles at the palace, they were live in baby sitters. Because your grandparents trusted Lilly and Nicholas with their babies more than palace staffers. You, have an excellent excuse. Almost all of them have met the babies. Who would you trust with the babies fresh out of the NICU?” Louis says “me, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall. The others, I have to see them interacting with the children in smaller groups to be able to see who could handle it.” Jennifer says “there's your answer, they never stopped being a pack, and they had a lot of privacy because they stayed at the palace.”

Louis says “I didn't know any of that.” Jennifer says “so you just have to figure out if anyone else belongs in the group.” Louis says “my first priority is making sure that the current ones will be comfortable with any additions, and digging to the bottom of everything.” Jennifer agrees. Jennifer leaves the room for another patient needing her. 

Louis’ pov:

The next episode is at nine and they flash back to a few hours before Lucas’ parents arrive. Johannah informs everyone that Cassandra has been hospitalized and that she's waiting for Edward to return before making her announcement. Edward returns, and then everyone's spots changes. Johannah says “I've just been informed that William needs me at the hospital, I am hopeful that I'll be back before dinner.” Everyone is shocked. They show Shawn joining the group downstairs in the ballroom that are talking. Louis has no idea who half of them are and ends up writing down their names in his phone before texting them to his mother, I want them on a small date too please. His mother responds okay, done. Johnathan, Christopher, Randall, Patrick, Desiree, and Deanna. His mother responds actually you already put them into small group dates or individual dates. Desiree is on a larger date and a smaller group date. Louis responds thanks. Johannah responds you should turn off the episode, and get back to reality with the babies. Louis says “love?” Harry says “yeah?” Louis says “wanna turn this off so we can talk to Jennifer about sneaking you to the NICU?” Harry giggles and agrees. Louis turns it off. Louis talks to Jennifer about moving Harry to the family center. Jennifer hums and says “I'll think about it. Do you need to go see them?” Louis says “yes, just really quickly.” Louis leaves the room.

Harry's pov:

Jennifer promises she's done checking Harry for now, and Harry turns the episode back on. Harry is so glad that he did because drama is revealed at dinner time. Micheal gets a call, and they all move to the ballroom to watch the news. A girl is on, saying that the mother of William's child has been revealed and that her name is Briana. Briana’s only having one baby. Harry snorts. Jennifer giggles and whispers “they're already here.” Harry giggles too. Harry sighs and says “I need someone tonight, and Louis clearly needs to be with Melanie.” Jennifer smirks and says “I have someone who I can call.” Jennifer leaves the room. Jennifer returns and says “your surprise is on her way.” Jennifer winks and leaves the room. 

Johannah's pov:

Jennifer calls her personal cell phone and begs her to spend the night with Harry, plus Cassandra too. Johannah sighs and agrees. Jennifer thanks her, and says “can you please be as normal as possible with Harry? I love you, but sometimes your a different person Laur.” Johannah understands and says “normal, not royal, got it.” Johannah changes quickly, packs some clothes that are comfortable and tells Dan before leaving the palace with a driver. At the hospital, Johannah goes straight to Jennifer's office and finds her way to the back. Jennifer grins and says “hi.” Jennifer takes her towards Harry's room and says “you're surprising him.” Johannah says quietly “okay, normal enough?” Jennifer giggles and says “yes, Harry's a snuggle person though.” Johannah giggles and whispers quietly “I know.”

Harry's pov:

The door opens and a lady who looks kind of like Johannah walks in, except much more normally dressed. She grins and whispers “hi pumpkin.” Harry's jaw drops, he squeals in delight and hugs Lauren tightly. Lauren giggles and says quietly “I'm surprised you even remember me.” Harry whispers “wait, how do you know Jennifer?” Lauren whispers quietly “we’re best friends.” Harry grins and says “thanks for coming.” Lauren says “I've been told you're still a snuggle bug.” Harry blushes and whispers “yeah, I am.” Lauren giggles and gasps at the blanket plus teddy. Jennifer walks in and says “do you like your surprise?” Harry grins and says “love it, thank you.” Jennifer says “you're welcome love.” 

Lauren whispers “do you have a roommate?” Harry whispers “no, I do better alone.” Lauren whispers “really?” Harry nods his head. Lauren says “Jennifer?” Jennifer says “yes?” Lauren says “is there anyone else all alone? Who might want to join us for the night?” Jennifer smiles and says “well, three girls are already spending the night together. And there is a fourth one, but she's from the selection, so I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to mix her with fans of prince William.” Lauren says “she's all alone?” Jennifer says “yeah, but it's technically her first night.” Harry frowns deeply and says “she can join us, on that bed. She should at least have someone close by.” Jennifer has to get help to move Cassandra. Kelsey and Lindsey help Jennifer move Cassandra. They bring in all of her stuffed animals and put them on the bed. Kelsey sets up all of the pillows from Cassandra's room. Cassandra says “hi.” Harry grins and says “hi, this is Lauren. We don't want you to be alone, so you're joining our party for the night.” Cassandra laughs, giggles and thanks them. 

Cassandra goes to sleep pretty quickly. Harry and Lauren stay up longer catching up a bit. Lauren changes into her pajamas before they get snuggled up under blankets for the night. Kelsey helps with the curtains, the light and the door. 

Louis’ pov: 

Louis finally gets back to the NICU and helps with his babies. Louis calls Jennifer's cell phone that she gave him. Jennifer whispers quietly “hi, give me a minute.” Jennifer clearly goes somewhere private and says “hi Louis, what's up?” Louis says “I feel so guilty, but I feel like I have to stay with Melanie for a few hours, just until she is completely asleep.” Jennifer says “I understand, and besides, I asked your mom to come spend the night with Harry.” Louis says “the queen?” Jennifer giggles and says “yep, she's going to take turns between Cassandra and Harry.” Louis says “okay, thanks.” Jennifer hangs up.

Jennifer arrives at 10:30 and helps check his children. The three of them walk into the room together. Savannah says “your Aunt Samantha stopped by, and she is waiting for you in the family center.” Louis says “okay, that's weird.” They check all of the children’s mittens. 

Louis joins his Aunt in the family center. They go to his private room to speak since everyone seems to be watching him. Aunt Samantha says “have you thought about telling the public the whole truth?” Louis snorts and says “I want to get rid of more contestants first. Specifically ones that don't want any multiples.” Aunt Samantha says “did you watch the episode?” Louis says “no, why?” Aunt Samantha says “it was explosive. The group date was the calm. Shawn had interesting confessions to make, not in front of you.” Louis says “not surprised.” Louis says “why is everyone acting so weird?” Samantha says “call your mother.” Louis says “okay, I'll go talk to her now.” Louis leaves the family center with his phone. 

Savannah says “we’re going to lift the lockdown up here, you can officially leave again if you'd like starting tomorrow morning.” Louis smiles and says “excellent, thank you.” Louis doesn't bother calling his mother because he's too tired. 

The next morning, there's a note waiting for Louis in his room at the family center. It says “you have a surprise waiting for you in the maternity family center with your breakfast. -Stacey.” There's three bags of all the clothing picked by his mother as well as Cassandra with another note, let me know what you like after breakfast and I will wash or return/exchange without hurting anyone's feelings.

Louis smiles and wonders what's going on. Louis showers quickly, gets dressed, and then checks on the babies one last time before going to the family center for the maternity ward. Louis is absolutely shocked to see Edward there with a picnic basket. Louis smiles and says “hi, what a surprise.” Edward grins and says “hi, surprise. Your mother said our lockdown was up, so Nancy sent us to surprise you.” Louis notices the camera man trying to be discreet. Louis says “how are you?” Edward says “good, how are you doing?” Louis says “exhausted, but that's because this floor literally never sleeps.” Edward laughs and says “everyone misses you.” Louis says “oh good. So, I saw the shopping trip with my mother. What outfit did you pick out?” Louis works on getting out the food and everything, trying to speed this date up to be as short as possible to get back to the children for feeding plus diapers before he's paged. 

Edward says “I picked out the zip onesies with your mom, the blankets for a boy and this cute little elephant onesie.” Louis says “oh wow, well thank you for picking out all of that.” They start to eat. Edward says “can we go for a walk?” Louis says “I can't, but we can talk for a few more minutes. I have pressing questions I'd like to ask you.” Edward agrees. Louis says “first of all, did they clear you of a fever at the visitors desk?” Edward says “yes.” Louis doesn't believe him, fetches a nurse who helped deliver his babies and she's on him in seconds checking for a fever. She says “clear, but you should be completely protected.” Louis snickers and goes with her. Louis returns with a mask on and says “sorry, gotta follow the rules, still. I actually got moved to the family center that's constantly got the occupiers being checked for illness or fevers.” 

Edward is surprised. Louis says “so would you give up your career as a singer to marry me?” Edward says “excuse me?” Louis takes off the mask a bit and says “would you give up, your singing career, to marry me? You'd be a member of the royal family. You can still write and make music, but it'd have to be not for profit.” Edward says “woah, that's a little extreme for you to ask me on our first one on one date. There's no guarantee that I'll even be here until the end.” Louis says “and I'm trying to weed through who to send home and who to keep. This week is make it or break it for everyone that I haven't had much time with. I need to know that you're in this for an engagement at the end, and marriage into the royal family. This is more than just a vacation and a television show. I have my children to think about as well.” Edward says “yes, I would be willing to give up my career as a performer, but I'm not going to stop singing or writing my own songs.” Louis smiles and says “thank you, that's all I needed to hear, and I am not asking you to stop doing what you love.” Edward is completely confused. Louis smiles and says “we’re involved with lots of charities. We have royal gatherings.” Edward says “oh, good.” Edward seems to understand his drift. 

Louis says “there is one thing that I'd like to address privately, something that I heard about from the episodes.” Edward gulps and agrees. The camera man understands. They leave the room and go to the family waiting area. Louis gets into the locked area easily with his bracelets and smirks. Edward's jaw drops opened. Louis says “temporary bracelet, will come off after lockdown is over.” Edward says “oh, okay.” Louis warns him that nurses are going to pounce him and Louis is beyond correct. Savannah even is paged to the area. Savannah demands that Edward wear ridiculous things to protect her NICU families that are in the family center. Edward shockingly agrees and puts it on without question. Louis washes his hands in his bathroom. Louis sits down and takes off the mask. Edward leaves his on. 

Louis says “I've heard you talking about packs with the small little group. You do realize that we're both alphas, right?” Edward says “yes, I'm aware.” Louis says “so the only way I could choose you is with a pack.” Edward says “I understand completely.” Louis says “great, you seem to float in and out of the big group, which is totally fine, but I need to know how you feel about children knowing there's already possibly 13 others.” 

Edward says “at least one of my own, and I would be fine with any number that we can get as a group.” Louis says “great. Is there anyone who you're really close to?” Edward says “Fredrick and a couple of others, why?” Louis says “tell me who via a camera interview.” Edward giggles and agrees. Edward leaves after thanking him for the date. Louis stays in the family center, gets checked out for fevers, is still clear, so he goes back to his children.

Edward's pov:

Edward is taken back to the palace without the picnic basket and only the camera man. At the palace, Edward tells Nancy that he got to have a date with William. Everyone cheers. Edward says “but I don't think anyone else should be sent today. I was checked three times for fevers and William even got into trouble for not being properly protected, because he's still in his lockdown.” Everyone gasps at that. 

Nancy says “okay, well thanks for letting us know, but then I wonder why they let you up.” Edward says “because of Stacey, she took me to the right area and had us wait for Prince William to arrive.” Nancy grins and says “so as long as we keep sending someone with his food, it should be fine.” Edward says “I don't know.” Nancy whistles and says “Patrick, you're going to have Dinner with William tonight, Randall, you’ll be having lunch with him.” Stacey interrupts and says “actually ma’am, Prince William doesn't usually eat lunch in the same area. And I'm also going to be waiting for him with his lunch, because he prefers lunches that he can take with him out of the area.” Nancy says “oh.” 

Another delivery arrives to the palace. Everyone gasps at the sight of the 12 crib mattresses. Someone fetches Daniel. Dan helps guide the delivery men to the cribs. Once all twelve mattresses are up to the room, they all return with Daniel. Dan says “thank you very much, now did he have anything sent to our smaller house?” They admit that they already delivered that stuff earlier, and a staffer got it from them. Dan gathers their other children up and they really want to see what William's hidden at the other house. Felicity says “I'm jealous, I wanted to pick out outfits and baby stuff.” Charlotte snorts and says “well none of them got outfits for over newborn, so that's what we can pick out.” Phoebe says “plus baby swings and bouncers. He really wasn't that smart with that stuff.” Daisy says into the camera “you forgot car seats too” while snickering. The younger twins giggle too, while holding back their own opinions. Daniel says “also forgot a stroller, that's another necessity.” They all leave the palace with some of their stuff.

The rest of them are bored, so they all hang out in the grand ballroom with the cameras. The weekly papers get delivered by a man. He says “have any of you see the Queen or Prince William?” Nancy says “no, we haven't seen the queen all morning. Daniel refused to reveal where she went either. Why?” He sighs and says “well the cats already out of the bag, no sense in hiding it from you.” He hands Nancy the huge stack of papers. Nancy gasps and says outloud “exclusive, mother of prince William's child, from the sun. Briana Jungwrith tells all. Exclusive from weekly Jenovia, mother of prince William's child revealed, name and details inside. Exclusive from Jenovian Good Sunday, Prince William's baby momma drama, she reveals all exclusively to us. And lastly Jenovia report, Prince William exclusive!! The mother of his children is experiencing quads! Read all about it.” Nancy’s jaw drops. Nancy passes out the papers to everyone.

Edward says “Danielle, she's expecting quadruplets in December on the 29th.” 

Matthew says “Jenna, expecting quintuplets, December 23rd, possibly next week at the earliest.” 

Liam says “Hannah, expecting one. And also there's a male omega who says that he's the mother and that it's twins.” 

Liam passes the drama one. The man says “I'm Simon Jones, head of PR for the Royal family.” Simon turns on the news too. 

The news cast woman says “breaking news today! There are not one, not two, but five different people claiming to be pregnant with prince William's child. Lady Hannah Wells, who broke up with William back in April and said that they hooked up at the palace while he was grounded. Briana Jungwirth, who was on the news last night giving an interview. A woman named Danielle. A girl named Jenna who could possibly be giving birth this week, and lastly a man named Derek.” The other host says “that's a lot of people! And a lot of babies, if all of them are telling the truth.” The woman says “which begs the question? Who is telling the truth? We're going right to our panel of guests to discuss this pressing manner. And also we're going to be making some phone calls.” The man says “first on our panel is legal corespondent Grace.” The woman says “second on our Panel is Lord Nicholas, who was in the selection.” The man says “third on our panel is the prince’s best friend, Arron, the Duke.” The woman grins and says “lastly on our panel is the host of the selection, mister James Corden who broke the original story with Prince William.” They all clap for James.

The woman says “lets go to Duke Arron, your one of Prince William's best friends, surely you must have some secrets.” The Duke says “yes, of course, one would assume that I would know everything. But sadly, prince William is being so tight lipped with everyone.” 

Lord Nicholas says “can I just say, as a prince William Stan, I am beyond thrilled that this is happening!! And guess what?” The woman says “what?” Nicholas grins and says “I’ll bet 300 bucks all five of these people are lying.” James bursts out laughing. The legal person says “well, I think there is going to be issues for prince William if all five of these people really are having his children and the numbers that they say are true. Because custody will become a major issue. And it wouldn't exactly be fair on the mother either, because the general public, as well as the Jenovian government will side with Prince William.” 

The man says “James, you interviewed the prince and broke the story first. What are your thoughts?” James says “well, I'm not saying that maybe some or all of them are gold diggers, but he's also the crowned prince, second in line to the throne. And also he’s been very tight lipped with the contestants as well. Even without the cameras, he hasn't told anyone.” The news anchors gossip with Arron and Nicholas. Nicholas says “conspiracy theory, maybe none of them are telling the truth, and the real woman is expecting sextuplets.” They all refuse to believe that. The woman says “well she would've come forward then by now, you’d think.” Nicholas says “but maybe she's someone who doesn't want the attention, and also what I really don't get is why didn't William bring her into the selection.” 

They disagree, prince William wouldn't have been that deceiving of the Jenovian people or the people of the United Kingdom.

Simon sighs and gets the call from them. Simon says “we’re watching your program here at the palace actually.” They all gasp and ask to speak to William. Simon says “I have been trying for three days to get a hold of him. Actually and he hasn't answered any of my calls. I think he's turned his phone off or forgotten to charge it.” 

James says “that makes a lot of sense, I mean he's been in the lockdown for a while now.” The man says “then maybe it's Jenna telling the truth.” The door bell rings silencing everyone. A woman walks into the ballroom with Margret. Margret says “I don't understand why this can't wait until the queen returns, she’ll be back very soon.” The woman says “I'm sorry, we're on a tight schedule, and the order deadline is yesterday, we already had to move it until the lockdown here was up. We're just trying to do our jobs.” Margret says “and so are we, none of the royal family is even here.” The woman says “and we're going to their smaller house too, as per the order.” They bring in huge tanks, four of them, right into the back of the ballroom. The woman calls the number for Daniel and informs him that the first four tanks have been delivered to the palace. And that they're heading to their other home now. She says “yes, of course, we will be teaching you what to do.” She says “we will teach them both another time, possibly with the next delivery.” They all leave. The woman says “oh and please, absolutely no smoking around the tanks, no candles or fires. They all are oxygen tanks, which are flammable.” 

Everyone is shocked. The news people even get to break the exclusive that oxygen tanks have been delivered to the palace. The panel reacts. James says “I'll tell you what it's for, when prince William's life flashes before his eyes again.” All of them start laughing. 

James grins at his own jokes. They end the phone call and thank their panel before moving onto other news.

Simon Jones turns off the television and calls the queen. She doesn't answer at all. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis is informed by Daniel around 11 that the delivery to the house is 12 car seats and two strollers plus the 12 bassinet mattresses. And they all are currently waiting for the tanks to be delivered, there, so that he’ll have some wiggle room. 

Louis thanks him for letting him know. Daniel says “what else is coming?” Louis says “couple of large boxes, going to the palace. They're heart monitors, with everything that they need. I also have a rush order being delivered to the palace of pulse ox monitors, which will arrive on Tuesday. They're smaller, incase there’s issues with the big heart monitors.” Daniel says “okay, I will inform security that more is coming and to just open it in the office to double check before taking it to your room.” Louis says “sounds great, also I need the measurements for the oxygen tanks tomorrow mom would understand, 3 car seats, and a stroller. I'll need three to six of the portable tanks too.” Dan says “can I ask why?” Louis says “well, we could possibly start the car seat challenges tomorrow.” Dan gasps and says “really?” Louis says “really.” Dan says “who?” Louis says “probably Hope and Olivia, possibly even Faith, I don't think that they'd do Paige too. That'd be too many at once.” Dan informs his sisters that Hope and Olivia could possibly be coming home tomorrow. They are so excited now. They want to have home coming banners, and more for the babies. Dan lets them all know that it could even be Faith or Paige, if one of the others isn't ready. They understand instantly, but their excitement only grows.

Louis laughs and giggles, before hanging up. Savannah walks into the room and says “can we talk, please?” Louis says “of course, what's up?” Savannah shuts the door behind her and says “in full honest disclosure, you're aware that the NICU is at full capacity, right?” Louis says “correct, I am aware, does this mean you're going to rush my children out?” Savannah says “no, god no, that's not what I meant. I meant that I would hope that in full honesty, you would tell me if you'd gotten more than one girl pregnant. So that I could be prepared to expand you to another room and not take in more after someone is discharged.” Louis says “oh my god, first of all, I pinky promise I have been nothing but honest with you all. Cassandra was pretty much my first real one night stand. Other one night stands, have been at the palace, and I've never gone that far with a girl, especially if I was way more sober, which I always try to be, and even if I was drunk, my security team wouldn't allow us to go to the same room, but also wouldn't just allow the girl to stay at whatever party or bar that drunk. I didn't go with my security team the night I slept with Cassandra because I was in Doncaster. Back in Doncaster, people don't really care about me being the prince, because they've only ever known me as Louis, so I'm completely free to be myself.” 

Savannah sighs in relief and says “good, because I'm not going to rush any baby out of this NICU before they're ready.” Louis smiles and says “thank you, that reassures me that you're not going to let mine leave until they are ready.” Savannah snorts and says “honestly for your sake and my own, I'd rather discharge after they pass the car seat challenge completely without cheating. Except for Melanie, I think she is going to need a pass on the no cheating front, with exceptions. You’ll understand when we start the first one. What day does everything arrive?” Louis says “everything is here, except for the heart monitors, those come on Monday, pulse oxygen monitors come on Tuesday.” 

Savannah says “okay, well we can possibly start tomorrow. Just so you're aware, the timing is way longer than it actually takes to drive. There's a build in cushion of 15 minutes, because if that oxygen level drops in that time, they'd be right back upstairs. Wouldn't even make it out of the NICU and into the car. And a built in cushion of ten minutes for driving, plus another 5 minute cushion at the house, to get them back on the oxygen if it's necessary. You might have to get them back on it before even leaving the car.” Louis says “so it is, off oxygen?” Savannah says “yes, the challenge is, to see if they crash right away or if they can go a few minutes. If they crash right away, then they're definitely not ready, and no one else gets to even try for another week.” Louis looks surprised by that information and tells her what he told his dad, plus what his dad told his sisters. Savannah says “you’ll have to break it to them then, before they go too crazy, and are heartbroken when none of them come home this week.”

Louis agrees with her and calls his siblings. They understand, but are still way too hopeful. Louis hangs up and goes for a walk with Paddy since he's out of lock down. They go straight to Harry's area. Anne isn't in there. His mum is though, but she's wearing pajamas and looking completely un queen like. Jennifer giggles. Paddy snickers too. Louis smiles and says quietly “I’m very sorry about the way mum’s dressed, I have no idea what's gotten into her.” Jennifer says “Harry, but that's definitely not your mother, because you're prince William, that's Lauren, one of Harry's friends.” Louis is completely confused. 

Jennifer goes back to the desk. Louis looks around him and notices the three girls from the other day watching him, Louis waves and then walks over to them. Paddy follows him quickly. Louis says “hello girls, how are you all today?” They all grin and tell him that they're good. The two that are no longer wearing hospital clothes want another picture with him. Louis understands and agrees. They both thank him. Louis says “it's no problem. So what have you three been doing?”

The one girl says “not much, been watching movies since I'm still stuck on bed rest.” Louis says “I'm sorry about that love.” The others tell him about how they both are getting discharged today. Louis smiles and says “that's wonderful news, alright loves, I should be going to the person I'm visiting.” They understand. Louis and paddy go to Harry’s room. Louis shuts the curtain behind him and the door. 

His mum looks at him and then back to Harry. Harry says “hi.” Louis smiles and says “hi.” Harry says “how are you doing?” Louis says “alright, I think I got my hopes up about the children coming home this week, not realizing how much is actually involved, before they are even discharged.” Cassandra says “wait, the babies, could come home, this week?” Louis says “no, the chance of one of them coming home this week is about 25 percent, next week would be way more high, but I won't know how likely until tomorrow or Tuesday.” 

Cassandra says “well, my family decided that they didn't want to accept Jennifer's diagnosis, and Jennifer isn't changing her mind, so they are going to go home.” Louis hugs her and says “I'm so sorry love.” Louis kisses her forehead, goes over to Harry and says “have you tried to make amends with your mum?” Harry says “no, and I refuse to even try.” Louis says “I understand that you're upset still, but she's your mum love, and don't you want to at least try to make up with her?” 

Harry says “you make a good point, but I'm still hurt. She lied to me again.” Louis says “well, can I say something without trying to offend you?” Harry sighs and says “fine.” Louis says “how open have you been with her on that subject? Like have you been one hundred percent open and honest or have you hidden everything from her?” Harry huffs, pouts, folds his arms and “hidden everything, I didn't want to sound crazy.” Louis says “Harold, your thoughts, feelings, pain, and concerns are always important. None of that is crazy, alright? Now, can I please continue?” Harry says “okay, yes you can continue.” 

Louis says “now, from your mother's point of view, she thinks that you're always completely open and honest with her. So since you're hiding things, she's not going to know that you're hiding it, nor that it's a concern of yours. So she was answering your question based off of what she knows. And by assuming that she knew everything, she spoke honestly from her point of view, without the concerns or knowledge from you. My conclusion is different from your mothers because I decided to ask you questions and then form an answer based on your answers to my questions. Did your mom ask any questions or just go straight into an answer?” 

Harry says “I never thought of that. And she just went straight into answering my question.” Louis grins and says “there's the answer, I think that you need to call your mom, ask her to come here so you two can talk, be honest with her this time and I think that will fix everything.” Harry smiles and says “thanks Louis, how do you always have the answer?” Louis says “it took me the night to come up with it honestly, but anything for you, really.” Harry thanks him. Jennifer ends up moving Cassandra back to her room with all of the stuff that they brought over because Cassandra asks her to. 

Harry's pov:

Lauren says “I should get ready, and then probably should go.” Harry says “why?” Lauren smiles, giggles and says “well Jennifer only called me because you were all alone for the night, it doesn't seem like you're all alone anymore, plus it sounds like you're going to try to make up with your mother. So I think I should at least change out of my pajamas, and go take a walk around, but I'll come back in a heartbeat if you need me again because you're unable to make up with your mom.” Harry smiles and says “okay, thanks.” Louis gives them a moment alone while he asks Jennifer to call Anne. Lauren hugs Harry and says “okay, I might run home if Jennifer lets me know that things are going alright, but I'll stay at the hospital until then.” Harry thanks her, hugs her again and then they say goodbye. Lauren grabs her bag and purse before leaving. Louis returns to the room and says “Jennifer told your mom that I'm the one trying to get you two to make up. She is coming.”

Harry's mum arrives a while later and says “hi.” Harry glares and says “hi.” Anne says “I know you're mad, and I don't know what I said wrong. I know that you were upset, but I was just answering your questions.” Louis says “sit down please.” Anne's surprised, but sits down. Louis waits for Jennifer. Jennifer says “yes?” Louis says “aren't you joining us?” Jennifer says “I will, but only for Harry.” Jennifer walks in and sits down right next to Harry. Louis shuts the door and says “so, I have asked for this gathering because I feel that it's a bit of a miss communication between both of you. Anne, I believe that what you told Harry was based on your own assumptions. Harold, I know that you didn't realize or understand what was going on completely until I explained it, so know that you couldn't have helped her assumption.” Anne says “excuse me?” Louis sits down and says “why do you think Harry's a beta?” Anne says “because he's never presented as far as I’m aware, and betas don't ever present.” Louis says “and what's presenting for an omega?” Anne blushes so hard. Harry says “heats, which is basically when there's a ton of slick and the body is only happy when the hole is completely filled.” Anne says “how do you know that?” Harry says “Louis told me, and I told him that I have had that happen. Making me.” Anne says “making you an omega.” Anne hugs Harry and says “which means that everything else I said doesn't matter.” Louis says “oh, as an alpha, I'm not too happy with you. Me knowing that something wasn't right the other night, and Zayn as well as Liam, plus Niall and Lucas, all waking up around the same time.” Anne and Harry are both shocked. Louis says “I have no idea if anyone else woke up, but it wouldn't surprise me if the other omegas woke up too.” Anne says “I didn't even think of that, I'm so sorry Harry. I really wasn't trying to hurt you, I hope that you understand and can forgive me.”

Harry says “I forgive you. Now, can I ask other questions?” Anne smiles and says “of course.” Harry says “in my night terror, the other night, it seemed like Robin was kind of my trusted person, so what happened to make you my trusted person?” Anne sighs and says “this was when Nathaniel was still a resident, and he had a supervising medical professional. So Robin wasn't actually your trusted person, at that time. I would say that it was a woman named Lauren, she was so protective of you, because neither of us understood what you needed. And she kind of taught me how to be your trusted person, in such subtle ways, that I didn't even realize that she was teaching me, until I was able to calm you down completely from panic attacks at home, without taking you to Lauren's husband. Robin was the first person you expressed how you truly felt to though, and had he not told Lauren, I don't know where we'd be with your anxiety today.” Harry smiles and says “she was in all of them, I think I had three.” Louis and Jennifer look directly at each other. Louis says “babycakes, look at me.” Harry looks at him. Louis says “I never ever want you to be afraid to ask for someone at night, so at the palace, don't be afraid to text me that you need me. I will even program my number into your phone, Zayn's phone, Liam's phone, Niall's phone, whoever.” Harry smiles and says “okay, thanks.” Harry and Anne seriously make up, then go right back into snuggles together. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah has to change before leaving the hospital. She changes in Cassandra's bathroom. Cassandra thanks her for last night. Johannah smiles and says “you're very welcome sweetheart. Now, I should be going back to the palace.” Cassandra understands. She leaves the office, and Paul goes with her to meet up with another security guard. Johannah says “I'd like to pop by William's family center room for a bit.” They agree. Paul leaves to go back to his post. 

Johannah waits in Louis’ family center and she appreciates Stacey's note. She appreciates that Stacey doesn't want Cassandra's feelings to be hurt because Louis will obviously choose the ones she picked out.

Jennifer lets her know that Harry’s okay, for now, and thanks her for everything last night, plus this morning. Johannah smiles and says “it was really no problem, I loved being normal. Plus Harry's so much more at ease with me when I'm not the queen.” Jennifer giggles and says “I will call you if he needs you, again though.” Johannah says “thank you. I'm going to head home then and make up excuses.” Jennifer says “bye bye.” Johannah hangs up and decides to use Cassandra as her excuse, because she can't really use the babies.

At the palace, everyone is waiting around nervously. Johannah gathers them in the grand hallway and says “I'm so sorry I had to leave on such short notice, but Lady Cassandra needed someone last night, so I went to spend the night with her since William is still in lockdown.”

They all are surprised. Johannah smiles and says “that is all, thank you.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis sends Paddy and Paul to the palace. Preston insists on staying at the hospital with him. Louis sighs, gives in and then looks at the baby clothes. Preston says “babies don't like to stay still, you’ll struggle with the zipper ones, in my opinion.” Louis laughs and says “that's exactly what I was thinking, plus the button ones are probably much easier to change.” Preston agrees with his assessment. Preston says “do you need anything?” Louis says “no.” Louis writes a note to Stacey to put in both bags, please wash all of the button onesies. Please get more zip onesies in bigger sizes. Exchange premie zip onesies for one or two month olds. Louis asks Preston to take it to Stacey. He's still in lockdown and needs to get back to his lockdown. Preston understands. Louis leaves, goes back to his babies and gets much needed sleep while they are sleeping too.

Johannah's pov:

A few staffers from their smaller home arrive with the car seats and one of the two strollers. She says “Dan promised to bring the other tomorrow or Tuesday.”

Johannah smiles and thanks them. They leave to go back to their other house. Their security gets them all into the palace and the stroller too. Everyone gasps at the car seats. Preston brings the bags to Stacey. Stacy says “oh your majesty, William asked for measurements? He said that you'd understand.” Johannah says “yes, I do understand.” Stacey reads the notes from William and leaves with both bags. Stacey grabs a shopping bag too. Stacey leaves the area with Whitney. Stacey returns with one of the bags of outfits clearly dumped into the bag. Stacey smiles and says “I'm taking these back to William later.” Johannah is surprised by that. 

Johannah says “alright, I need a measuring tape and quite a few of you to help me. It's quite a large task.” Johannah grabs one of the car seats with it's base out of the box. They take about five out to the vans with the stroller. They try the fifteen passenger van with lots of trunk space. Johannah says “do you think we can fit four of that exact stroller into the buses?” Paul says “I think that four should fit just fine.” Johannah grins and says “great. So next thing is car seat measurements.” Paddy puts a car seat in the front row by the window. Johannah gets the proper measurements and Preston does one for the second row.

Paul says “can I ask why so many car seats?” Johannah says “because we need them.” Paddy giggles. Johannah says “do you think we can handle it?” Stacey says “your majesty, we can handle any amount of children. I mean look at how many contestants we have gotten into the palace.” Preston says “we have plenty of staff, and you could always hire the nannies now instead of waiting.” Johannah says “I don't think William wants any nannies though.” They agree. Johannah sighs and says “it's just it's a lot. I mean six, would be a lot, but he has double that.” Paul gasps and says “12?” Johannah says “yes.” Stacey giggles and says “I've known for weeks your majesty. I got congratulated for the princesses and princes by other NICU families who are near William.” Preston says “so that's why he wanted us, but then didn't want us.” Johannah says “it's been a tough week, they had an issue with one of the babies causing trouble, so Louis got extremely protective, hence the reason for him wanting you all. He's probably going to keep us all away until his lockdown is over.” Stacey says “that's alright, besides as long as there's still a lockdown, no chance of them coming home this week.” They all agree with that and take everything back inside the palace. Johannah gives Louis the measurements in a text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I regret the baby momma stuff yet? No, but ask me again in a few chapters. Actually I do regret something, but I haven't gotten near that chapter yet. Been very busy writing! Thanks for reading this story and being so patient with me.


	28. Chapter 28: Who's telling the truth?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns what's going on from the television. Basically, all conspiracy theories that the prince William stans have. The general public is even questioning the stories, because they all agree that five people can't all be pregnant with his children. Louis finally returns to the palace with his security to surprise everyone. The queen and Jones want to handle it in private, but Louis decides to do it in public infront of the cameras. Louis has a few dates. And Johannah learns that there's more omegas as well as alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Thanks for reading!

Louis’ pov:

Louis wakes up and Stacey brings him lunch at one. She apologizes for being so late and then they go through the outfits. Louis says “just keep them here.” Stacey says “are you sure?” Louis smiles and says “absolutely positive.” Stacey says “what about the ones you asked me to wash?” Louis says “I would say leave them at the palace. I'm possibly going to be able to leave today, I just need to ask if I can leave.” Stacey smiles and says “alright.” Stacey leaves the family center. Louis goes into the common area. Louis sees Simon Jones on the television. Louis says “that's my PR person.” The mother near the television turns it up. Simon says “I have not been able to reach Prince William in days. I have no comment from prince William at this time because I can't even get a hold of him.” Another mother says “can we try a different channel, please?” They change to a different channel. The breaking news appears. The woman says “good afternoon Jenovia! We have some pretty big breaking news. Involving Prince William.” She shows his latest photo from the selection. She says “so incase you have not heard, Prince William is expecting a child, around Christmas time. Well, news broke today on who the possible mother could be. And there's not one, not two, but five people. One of the women, Briana was on television last night doing her first public interview. Jenna, who is pregnant with quintuplets tweeted out earlier that she was heading to the hospital, because she's not feeling well. The hospital she went to, is closer to the palace, but we’ve spoken to a hospital representative who has informed us that their NICU is at capacity, meaning that Jenna, who isn't due for a couple more weeks, can not deliver at the hospital. Same hospital that William is currently at, in a lockdown. We have a prince William fan on the phone.” The girl says “hi!” Louis recognizes her voice instantly as a patient near Harry's room. Louis calls Jennifer and says “just wanted to inform you that one of your patients is on the phone, speaking to press, one of my stans.” Lindsey says “what are you doing young lady? You're supposed to be resting, not talking on the phone.” The girl gasps and says “but I'm just talking to a friend.” Lindsey says “tell prince William hello, and then give me your phone.” The girl huffs and gives her the phone. Lindsey says “Thank you prince William for informing me of my patient lying to me.” Lindsey hangs up. Everyone gasps and giggles hysterically. The news woman gasps and says “Prince William, if you're watching, please give us something, anything.” 

Louis tweets out The mother of my child and I ask for privacy at this time, we have agreed long ago to absolute privacy for the safety of mother and baby.

Please respect our decision to keep everything private, and stop speculating. 

I promise to inform you as soon as I can, but not any sooner than that.

Louis says “tweeted.” Louis makes sure he's on his real account. He's on his official verified account. Louis smirks and says “switching to my secret Stan account.” They turn off the television. Louis says “Prince Louis news said: Oh my god, if they both agreed to privacy, then are all of these people lying?!”

The others giggle and snicker. Prince of sass is doing a live stream with prince of ass. Louis clicks into it. She gasps and says “hi!! I messaged you!! Tell me anything that you can. Please.” Louis snorts, snickers and reads her messages to the entire group of parents out loud. How possible is it for a woman pregnant with quintuplets to still be pregnant even though she's due on the 15th of December?” Savannah says “absolutely impossible, unless that's the 25-28 week mark.” Louis informs her neonatologist’s answer: absolutely impossible, unless that's the 25-28 week mark. She says “okay, so my top secret advice person, I have asked them how possible it is for Jenna, to be pregnant with quintuplets, to still be pregnant even though she's due on the fifteenth. They responded with neonatologist’s answer: absolutely impossible, unless that's the 25-28 week mark.” Savannah says “that's the average for that number, but it's possible that she's at 20-24 weeks along too.” Louis adds that to a new message. Prince of sass reads that message out loud and says “that's from a neonatologist. Can you please explain what a neonatologist is?” Louis responds a doctor who specializes in premature babies. Prince of sass says “a neonatologist is a doctor who specializes in premature babies, so obviously they know a lot more than I do.” Prince of ass says “thank you my secret advisor, you've been very helpful. Now, as for my theory, I think that Nicholas had very valid points this morning. William wouldn't have just allowed the selection to start with no way of being able to go to the mother of the children when she needs him for the babies. Which, if she wants to remain anonymous like William implies in his tweets, would make sense as to why she's not in the selection.” 

Prince of sass says “I have a different conspiracy. Maybe William is the one that wants complete privacy since it's his child, and she wants it to be public so that no one else can claim to be her. Simon Jones, the head of PR, keeps saying that he's unable to reach prince William. Maybe Simon was only able to reach the girl, who then went straight to the press at the same time as these four others.” 

Another girl joins them and says “I run the account prince William updates, I disagree with both of your theories. I have my own, obviously.” They are surprised and want to hear her theory. She says “alright, this one is a big stretch, I mean there's absolutely no way this could realistically remain under wraps for that long. But anyway. My theory is that the lockdown is because the woman is sick, needed to be hospitalized and the babies were born this week. I think the babies could be here, and I think the big tell is going to be William when he comes back. Does he seem rested or exhausted? If he looks exhausted, then we know something is up. Because newborn babies don't sleep at all.” Prince of ass says “you know, I can ask my top secret person how accurate your thoughts are.” She agrees instantly. The message pops up in Louis’ twitter inbox for his private account. 

Savannah says “do not answer that, you don't want them to know just how close that girl is to the truth. We've been able to keep it a secret since August, lets keep it that way.” Louis says “I actually agree with you, and I thought of showing up at the palace soon. But I need to know the stories that are out there.” The other parents give him the newspapers instantly and give him brief descriptions of what is in them. Louis gets off the stream and messages her my child needs me right now, sorry!

Louis puts away all of his technology and grabs the bag of baby clothes. Louis checks on the babies with Savannah. Louis goes to see Samantha, to warn her of the lie he’s about to tell at the palace. Samantha understands and says “make sure that you mention that someone has informed you that the NICU is at full capacity, and that they will not make an exception for anyone, not even you.” 

Louis grins and says “perfect.” Louis leaves the floor and meets up with Preston. Preston grins and takes him to Harry as well as Cassandra first. They both are so excited that the lockdown is over. Louis kisses Harry's cheek and whispers quietly “I will be back tonight, I'm telling everyone that it's because of Cassandra, when really it's because I will be with you.” Harry grins and giggles.

Louis goes back to the palace with Preston. Everyone freaks out epically. Louis laughs and says “surprise!!”

Edward's pov:

William returns with Preston, and they all go crazy. They finally have to calm down because of the queen and Simon Jones wanting to tell him the news, plus handle the situation. Prince William says “I know all of you have a ton of questions, so let's all go sit down in the grand hallway.” Simon is clearly surprised and so is the queen, but they join the contestants in sitting down. William says “so lets take care of the elephant in the room. First of all, my lockdown at the hospital is over. That is why I'm here now.” William says “I'm so warm, give me a moment.” William leaves to change into something cooler.

Louis’ pov:

Louis started to move his sleeve before realizing that all of the bracelets are on him. Louis calls Savannah. She reassures him that it's just the family bracelet, so he can cut them off or leave them on. Louis double checks and says “a few say father, so I'm going to cut them all off.” Savannah says “just leave a few on, and please tell me you have the pager still.” Louis says “in my pocket.” Savannah says “excellent.” Louis hangs up and puts his phone away. Paddy says “is everything alright?” Louis snorts and says “just trying to figure out how to get these off.” Louis shows him the 13 bracelets, seven on one arm, six on the other. Louis lets them all fall down to his wrist and says “that's why I'm wearing this hoodie, but it's not prince enough.” Paddy laughs, gets Preston and Stacey to find scissors, and Louis finds an outfit that is appropriate. Louis says “I look like shit.” Paddy snorts and snickers. Stacey and Paul arrive, Louis shows them the problem and they both crack up. Paul says “just leave them on, oh my god, I can't believe how many bracelets got put on you.” Louis sighs and changes into a different long sleeve shirt that buttons up. The bracelets stay in their spots.

Louis smirks, puts on a normal pair of pants and then goes back downstairs. Louis says “sorry, hospital was freezing cold, everywhere.”

Matthew’s pov:

Prince William looks much more appropriate now, and less like a crazy person in sweets. Prince William says “so I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me, it wasn't for me. Now, lots of you for the past few weeks have been asking questions about the mother of my child. I have a lot of respect for her and we both are keeping her identity a secret.” Everyone is shocked. 

William says “she had to be hospitalized earlier this week, and then she got sick, so obviously the doctors were extremely worried that there'd be an issue with the baby or that it'd need to be delivered earlier. I have known that the NICU is at capacity for weeks, ever since the nurse from the hospital informed us when she was here. And I thought that it wouldn't apply to me, so I thought that they could just make an exception for me, since I'm obviously me.” They all laugh. William says “I spoke to someone at the hospital, and told them my assumption. They informed me that they would not make an exception ever for anyone, including me.” They all are shocked. Nancy says “so if your child, comes early, you'll have to be hours away?” William says “I don't know, we will just have to wait and see. If it happens, then we'll deal with it.” Matthew says “are you back for just a few hours?” William sighs and says “yes, because lady Cassandra's family has decided to leave. But I will be here as long as I can.” They all look excited.

William says “now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to the baby store while I am able to. Niall, Zayn and Liam, would you care to join me?” The three of them quickly agree. William, Niall, Zayn and Liam go into the ballroom first. They all follow them quickly. William grabs the red, and grey bedding. William hums and counts the ones that are left. Pink, purple and blue. Then there's light pink, light purple and light blue. William says “yeah, those colors will work.” Whitney takes the twelve packages to wash. William finds the jackets and says “mum?” The queen walks in and says “yes?” William grins and says “you already got the dark green.” Johannah blushes and laughs. William says “so four pink, four purple, four blue, two dark pink, two light purple, two light blue, two green, two red, two light grey.” William tries to think in his head.

Louis pov:

Melanie, Olivia, Faith, Paige, Hope, Elizabeth and Alexis, seven. Two, two, one, one, one. Louis adds dark pink, light purple to his list. Louis sighs and goes to the boys. He needs Mason, Kyle-Rene, Salvatore, Joey and Nathan, which is five. Two, one. Louis says “shit.” His mum says “what?” Louis grabs the light grey and groans. Louis realizes that he can get another dark green and another light blue. Louis grins and makes a paper list for jacket colors. Louis adds the red and the grey to the return bag as well as their matching hat and gloves. Louis says “blankets, blue and green stripes, purple zigzag and blue zig zag. Can you divide the blankets into groups?” Liam giggles and they divide the solid blankets into individual colors first.

Matthew's pov:

There's 12 pink(4), purple(4), teal (1), light blue(1) and light purple (2) blankets for girls. Then 12 blue (4), grey, navy(2), green, red, light blue (2) and teal for boys. William instantly puts the two teals into their own pile, followed by two light blue, two dark blue, two more dark blue, then two navy. William puts green with red. 

Annabelle says “ew, to the green and red, I'd go teal and green, or red and grey.” William says “why ew to red and green, they kind of go together?” Annabelle says “those are Christmas colors!! My OCD brain cannot handle the thought.” Niall says “I agree with her, you need to get another red.” William sighs and agrees to get another red. 

They high five. William tries to move onto the girls, and gets more protests for putting the light purples and light blue together. Niall moves the light blue to the boys side of the blankets and smirks. Annabelle says “fine, take the ugly light blue, for the boys. We still have the princess blankets!”

William looks frustrated. Johannah whistles and they all stop fighting. William takes the light blue back, puts it with the purples and says “don't touch it.”

They gulp and agree. William sighs. William end up making the light blues and the teal for the girls. William looks right at Annabelle, who is smirking, at the boys. Niall looks pissed. William puts more things on his list. William sighs and says “mum?” Johannah says “yes?” William says “was their other pink blankets?” Johannah says “yes, there were two other pinks, a hot pink, a light pink and like a light magenta, why?” William is surprised and says “perfect, so I'll just get the magenta and the hot pink.”

William just takes all of the blankets and says “I need to do what I was trying to do here in privacy. Because none of you are letting me.” William grabs the two princess blankets and leaves the ballroom.

Louis’ pov:

Louis goes into the dinning hall by himself. Louis decides to just make light blue for the girls. Navy, green, and blue for the boys, a girl color for Kyle Renee. Red, grey will be extras, maybe to use over the car seats for the winter when it snows. 

Louis divides the 4 pink, 4 purple, 3 light blues, 2 light purple and the one teal into eight piles. He needs two more just to break even at two per girl. 1 teal, 1 light blue. Louis thinks he needs at least 8 per child, because they are already going to have a ton of laundry. Plus, with two more pinks, Louis could possibly divide the girls by specific colors. Louis decides that grey, red & possibly more could be used as shields for wind plus snow.

Louis grins and decides to go to the store all alone. Louis decides to do the jackets just like the bedding. He's not going to bother with the green, he's just going to stick with his six colors for the bedding, and do the same thing with the jackets. Louis grabs the green jacket, hat and mittens that match as well as the three clips that his mother informs him matches to return. She insists on going to help him. Louis says “fine, but only the two of us.” 

In the car, Louis says “so my new idea is to stick to my color for the cribs for jackets. Unless they had a teal jacket, or just get another light blue.” Johannah says “why?” Louis says “I think it'd be awkward to have one of the five boys in pink or purple, it's going to be hard enough explaining to Annabelle why I chose light purple for Kyle.” Johannah says “it's just colors, besides, you have 12 children that you are trying to pretend is only half, so I think in the spirit of keeping up the fascade, you need to stick to those colors.” Louis says “I agree.” Louis gets paged, so he has to leave the list with his mum and briefly explains that he wants at least 8 blankets per child, that he needs the two jacket colors in the two sizes, plus he needs blankets to protect them from the wind as well as cold. Paul and Paddy go with him. Preston stays with mum. 

Johannah's pov:

At the baby store, Johannah returns the stuff first. She's okay that it's the ones she picked out. She just gets them in 3, 4 and five months old, in pinks, purples and blues, even adding a teal to give more options. Getting four of each size, in every color. Johannah grabs more button up onesies in premie and newborn in the solid colors that Louis liked, adding teal and an ocean blue. Johannah finds a middle purple and a middle pink too. Johannah grins and adds a ton of each color that she can find into the cart in the two sizes. Johannah gets more, this time in one and two month, just incase they still have monitors when they are that size. Johannah puts everything into the cart before moving onto the blankets. Johannah quickly figures out that there's four different shades of purple, four different shades of pink, four different shades of blue, and two different shades of teal. Johannah grins in delight. Johannah gets eight of the ones she knows that they definitely don't have. She grabs five more light blue, six more light purple, 6 teals, four blue, four light pink, four more of the dark purple, and 6 more of the navy. She smirks and is completely proud of herself for finding over twelve different colors and getting 8 in each one. Johannah realizes that there's only four more of every color left, so she pounces on them while they are still there.

Johannah sighs and grins. Preston gets her another cart for more stuff. Johannah gets more mittens and mitten clips for the new outfits. Johannah gets the patterned blankets that William wanted, deciding to get three more of each one. Johannah finds a purple princess blanket with light blue letters and pink trim. She grabs that instantly. Grabbing enough for the eight girls to have their own princess blankets. Johannah smirks at Preston. He understands instantly and grins. Johannah gets formula after consulting with Savannah and also diaper bags, diapers in the proper sizes, plus portable changing pads. Plus water proof padding for the crib mattresses. Johannah doubles up on the bedding that they do have since she's getting two water proof pads for each crib. Johannah sees bedding that matches the princess blankets and calls Louis instantly.

Louis wants pictures of the decorated bedding. Johannah sighs, takes pictures of them all and lets him look at them. Louis says “I don't know, maybe just the blankets that match them, I don't really feel comfortable with people knowing that Kyle responds to princess, because that's who I would use it for.” Johannah agrees instantly with his assessment and tells him her plan to double up on each cribs bedding. Louis thinks that's absolutely brilliant. Johannah says “and I was completely bad, but don't worry, I'm going to let your sisters as well as brother have credit for most of it. I will show you most of it at the hospital before heading back to the palace. I am confused on the jackets, because I just returned the two greens. Light blue is on the list, I know that I only grabbed two of the light purple and only two of the dark pink.” Louis says “sounds perfect.” Johannah grabs those colors in the two sizes, grabs matching mittens and matching mitten clips. Johannah says “now, I spoke to Savannah about formula, sent her pictures and she approved the one that I grabbed like 12 of. I don't know how long they’ll last, but I also didn't want to not have enough to last at least a week. Which who even knows how much we need anyway.” Louis giggles and thanks her. Johannah says “luckily we can order it online in big batches too. Anyway, there's a ton of other surprises that I grabbed, plus diapers. Savannah gave me specific things to avoid, one being scented stuff. So I'm also going to have someone fetch detergent for laundry that isn't scented, plus gentle enough for babies.” Louis thanks her. Johannah hangs up, informs Whitney, and she agrees to send someone out to get the specific laundry detergent. Johannah suggests at least four bottles of it.

At the register, the entire staff is ready to help check them out. Johannah says “oh loves, don't even worry, we’ve already started to divide everything.” Johannah puts all twelve formulas up first, followed by all of the diaper packages divided by sizes, the diaper bags, diaper pads, and the water proof crib pads. Johannah says “there's 24 of the water proof crib mattresses pads, 2 for each crib.” They are even able to pack everything better because they're able to scan everything better. Preston helps divide the mitten clips, the mittens and the jackets. Preston also grabs all of the double crib bedding. Johannah works on the blankets next. Another worker decides to help her by grabbing a sheet of paper to write down the number of each color. That way they can scan each color once and multiple it by color.

Johannah focuses on the blankets. Johannah says “probably easier to start with the four of each color, which I grabbed at the last minute. There's four shades of purple, four shades of pink, four shades of blue and two shades of teal.” She says “are any of the colors completely even in the amounts?” Johannah says “yes.” She says “it'd be easier to go by color and their number.” Johannah says “okay. The lighter teal, 12. The ocean blue, twelve. The dark pink, twelve, the dark magenta, 12, the darker light pink, twelve. The two middle shades of purple, twelve of each.” She writes down color names of the two purples. She says “now the rest.” Johannah says “10 light purple, 10 of the darker teal, 10 navy, 9 light blues, 8 blue, 8 light pink, and 8 dark purple.” 

Another staffer helps her with getting one of each of those colors, putting the tags up, plus they leave the list of how many with the cashier.

Other workers help Preston divide the outfits that are left into their separate groups. Johannah says “I grabbed four of each size in the seven colors. There's three different sizes.” The one worker says “28 of each size.” She only keeps one of each size in the same shade of the zipper onesies. The worker is able to get it to go through, and they're done with the zipper onsies. They sigh in relief. Johannah laughs, giggles and snickers. Preston snickers too. Johannah says “there's ten different solid button up onesie colors that I picked out. And there's four different sizes. I picked out two of each in premie, two of each in newborn, I believe two of each in one month and two of each in two months.” Johannah gasps and says “shit, that's not enough in the one and two moths.” Johannah goes back and grabs 2 more of the dark pink in the two sizes as well as 2 more dark purple in the bigger sizes. Johannah sighs in relief and says “okay, that's enough for the basics.” Johannah leaves the two sets of four together at the end. They scan each color times 8, double checking as they go. The girl scans the last eight. Once everything is in bags, they are all relieved, Johannah thanks them a lot. Johannah pays and smiles politely before saying “see you again before Christmas ladies!! This grandma has grand babies coming to spoil for their first Christmas hopefully!!” Johannah winks. They all look nervous, but smile politely and tell her that they can't wait.

Johannah and Preston leave the store with a few workers helping them. Preston got someone to bring a bus, to the baby store, telling them to just trust him. Whitney gets off and helps with the bags. The staff from the store thank them for shopping at their store. Johannah says “don't worry, I was teasing about Christmas, I think I've spoiled them enough.” The woman sighs in relief and agrees with her. 

On the bus, once the workers are inside, Johannah says “we’re no longer welcome to shop there it seems. So I'll tell William to order online only. And the sad part is he hasn't even had a chance to go look in person at the other baby equipment, like swings, bouncers, rocking chairs. We still need baby monitors too.” Whitney says “I'm sorry your majesty, we’ll just have to find a baby store willing to take our business.” Johannah says “yes, obviously.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis finds out from another parent that his mother and her both were at the store getting baby supplies at the same time. And that when she checked out, the workers were all clearly very quietly upset about the queen going on two shopping sprees in one weekend. Louis says “it actually was going to be me, but I had to come back here, I was even going to take a few of the contestants.” A dad returns from the baby store and says “I went to a very helpful baby store, called premies land. They specialize in all things premie. They have so many brands of formula specific to premies, since most premies can't tolerate lactose.” Louis says “how were they so helpful?” He says “they have baby monitors that are blue tooth and you're able to get them to sync with other blue tooth monitors. I asked why that's so special and they told me all about how the one baby monitor directly connects to blue tooth heart monitors. So you can hear, see the baby and see the numbers anywhere in your home.” Louis says “that's actually brilliant.” Louis goes back to his children.

Louis speaks to his mother and is surprised by everything. He's actually glad that she wasn't upset. He's also absolutely curious about what she might have found to show him. 

About an hour later, Louis is with the smaller babies when Savannah informs him that his mother is waiting for him in the girls room. Louis smiles and thanks her. Louis gets Alexis back into her crib with help from Savannah. Louis washes his hands before going to the girls room.

Johannah grins and has a big bag with her. Johannah says “I have to show you, what I found at the store.” His mother shows him 14 different colors of blankets, and says “I got twelve of each color, I thought that you could assign colors to each child and none of the contestants would have to know. There is green shades too, but I thought that between the four blues and the two shades of teal, it'd be enough for the five boys. And there's 8 shades for the seven girls, plus you can even do a girly shade for Kyle-Renee if you’d like.” Louis smiles and says “thank you mum, it's perfect.” Johannah grins and says “excellent, now one tiny problem, um the baby store was very overwhelmed with us, so I've decided to take our baby shopping elsewhere.” Louis agrees with her assessment. Johannah puts all of the blankets away after showing Louis, and then leaves so that she can go back to the palace before she spills everything that she found. Louis laughs and thanks her. Louis says “actually, maybe you can stay longer, so I can go see Harry really quick.” Johannah smiles and says “then I can check on Cassandra for you, before I leave.” Louis smiles and says “sounds good, thanks mum.” Louis leaves the room to go see Harry again. 

Harry's pov:

Louis pops in grinning and says “hi love, mum is here, so I got to sneak off to see you.” Harry giggles and says “come here, I want snuggles with you.” Louis says “yes!!” Louis takes Anne's spot cuddling Harry under the covers. Jennifer walks into the room to do albuterol or check Harry. Harry glares and pouts. Jennifer says “how are you feeling sweetheart?” Harry's kind of surprised, but really suspicious. Harry says “I don't know, depends on why you're here.” 

Louis’ pov:

As soon as Jennifer walks into the room, Harry's entire body and everything tenses up. And Louis is very worried, because Harry wasn't tensing up like this just with Louis around. Unless the real problem is that Harry only trusts Jennifer when he's all alone with her. Anne tries to get Louis to leave, but Harry surprises her by going under the covers completely and attaching himself to Louis. 

Louis goes under the covers with Harry and texts his mum Harry really needs me. Harry watches him send the text. His mum responds with okay, that's fine, I'll just stay with the babies longer.

Louis puts his phone away and whispers quietly into Harry's ear “you're okay, I'm right here love, I've got you. You're safe, just breathe, and relax for me.” Harry nods his head, focuses on his breathing and tries to relax for Louis. Jennifer ends up getting their attention and very quietly asking Harry how his breathing feels. Harry very quietly admits that it's not good. Jennifer whispers quietly “monkey okay?” Harry whispers quietly “yes.” Jennifer gets everything before returning to the room. Louis just lets Jennifer do what she needs to do with Harry. Harry moves more into Louis, but out from the covers for the medicine. Louis pays attention to how careful Jennifer is getting the mask on Harry's face, making a mental note that Harry seems to be less flinchy with the strap off the mask. Louis wonders if Harry's anxiety is from Jennifer, him or something deeper that Harry's not communicating out of fear. 

Louis decides to help distract Harry while it's going. Jennifer is looking just as worried about Harry's anxiety as Louis. Jennifer stays with them until it's done, turns it off and takes the mask off of Harry's face before hanging it up. Jennifer says “sweetie, what's going on? What's bugging you?” Harry hides under the covers with Louis instantly and says “no.” Jennifer says “okay.” Harry makes a snoring noise. Louis just rubs Harry's arms in patterns discreetly to comfort him. Harry relaxes into Louis, showing Louis that he is extremely responsive to the comfort. Louis kisses Harry's neck and cheek. Harry snuggles into Louis farther with the teddy bear. Louis pokes his head out and says “Jennifer?” Jennifer says “yes?” Louis says “can we have like 30 minutes all alone?” Jennifer smiles and says “sure, of course.” Jennifer leaves the room. Louis says “I mean all alone, just me and Harry, please.” Anne, Robin and Gemma leave the room without protesting. Jennifer shuts the door from the hallway. Louis says “we are all alone babe, can you let go for a few minutes? I have an idea.” Harry says “okay.” 

Harry lets go of Louis. Louis climbs out of the bed and says “how's your tummy pain baby cakes?” Harry whines “still hurts.” Louis says “anywhere else hurting love?” Harry says “really lower back, and I'm only comfortable with my legs kind of up, on my side.” Louis realizes that's all signs of a period. Louis says “here, let’s help take you to the bathroom, get a pad in your underwear, and then we’ll try something to help you relax. I think it's probably your period, and the pain could be clots trying to come out.” Harry whines, but is willing to try anything at this point. Louis helps Harry with the heart monitor while Harry finds dark sweet pants plus a pad. Harry gets a darker pair of underwear too. Harry changes while Louis works on setting up the second bed with darker sheets, a couple of pillows, and blankets. Harry returns from the bathroom. Louis says “okay, lay on the bed, with your butt in the air.” Harry giggles, but listens. Louis grabs another pillow and says “spread your knees a bit.” Harry listens. Louis says “now bring your butt down to the pillow.” Louis shows Harry on the other bed. Harry nods his head and moves his butt down towards the pillow. Louis gets Harry completely covered up with the blankets before getting Anne first. Louis shuts the door and says “Harry's pain sounds like a period to me, so we're trying to relax Harry's vagina as well as pelvic to get any possible clots to start moving out.” Anne smiles and says “you're very smart Louis, I didn't even think that there could be a clot stuck.” Louis says “I think Harry would be more comfortable with only you and Jennifer with his period.” Anne says “I agree.” Anne leaves the room and sends Jennifer in. Jennifer shuts the curtain behind her plus the door. Jennifer says “period?” Louis says “I think so, probably won't come because he's been so stressed out at the palace.” Jennifer rubs Harry's lower back and says “sometimes heats can be delayed by severe distress, same with periods. So you're going to have to get Harry to not feel any distress before either comes. You might even consider having Harry stay at the other house, maybe with your mom only, and having her help Harry through both.” Louis agrees with her. 

Harry's pov:

His mum returns and says “Gemma and Robin are going back to the hotel.” Louis kisses Harry's head and says “I should go, just in case it is a heat darling.” Harry understands. Louis leaves the room.

Harry moves, huffs and says “it hurts.” Jennifer says “I’m sorry sweetheart, I could ask someone from the omega health center to come here.” Harry says “no, I don't want to be seen by a new person, I only trust you.” Jennifer says “would you like to try just a regular pain medication sweetie?” Harry says “okay.” Jennifer gets Kelsey, and asks her to get a regular pain medicine for Harry. Kelsey agrees and says “just an over the counter one, right?” Jennifer says “correct.” Kelsey leaves the room and returns with a medicine. Harry takes it and then snuggles into his mom. Harry sighs and closes his eyes. Harry is able to fall asleep for a while.

Louis’ pov:

Louis returns to the babies. Stacey delivers the one heat kit to him and Louis asks her to take it to Anne Styles. Stacey understands what he's saying and agrees. Louis sighs and wonders who he’ll send home this week. Louis also wonders how the hell he’ll do dates, plus be at the hospital for the babies for the first car seat challenge. 

Edward's pov:

The queen returns all alone with their staff. Everyone looks for William. Johannah says “lady Cassandra needed William, so he went to be with her for a while. Stacey? Could I speak to you?” Stacey says “of course your majesty.” They speak in private. Stacey ends up leaving the palace with a bag in her hands. Johannah returns smiling and says “I think we should get a head start on the laundry.” Whitney says “should we send half of it to the other house, your majesty?” Johannah says “no, not yet. I just meant a couple of things.” Johannah pulls out the patterned blankets that William wanted to get. Johannah also pulls out the jackets and everything that matches them. Johannah separates all of the stuff that she is saving for later. Johannah says “all of these new blankets, we should start washing. I'd say to separate each color, because there's a lot.” Whitney says “does anything match what we already have washed?” Johannah says “yes, a lot of it does. Maybe we could start with the light pink and dark purple. Separately of course.” Johannah and Whitney separate the two colors from the other new blankets. Johannah counts 8 of each. They decide to wash the three new ones with patterns separately from the solid colors. Matthew says “I feel completely overwhelmed by baby stuff.” Johannah laughs and says “I understand, but that's because we're waiting until the very last minute to buy everything that we need.” Johannah says “besides, there's even more that William ordered at our other house. And I also suggested triple the amount that he thought of getting just for the palace alone. High chairs!! That's something we forgot!” Whitney says “your majesty, we won't need that for at least a few months.” Johannah says “that's true.” Everyone is relieved. Edward discovers that she bought 14 different colors of blankets. Johannah separates each color into their own bags. She even is counting the newer colors. Edward counts twelve, twelve, twelve, twelve, twelve, twelve and twelve. Edward instantly wonders if William's expecting 8 to 12 because that'd make the most sense. Johannah continues to separate the colors of blankets. Edward realizes that they got exactly 12 of each color. Johannah adds the ones that have been out, with everyone touching to the piles.

It takes a while, but the staff eventually get all of the new blankets washed in a couple of hours. They have laundry baskets full of the blankets, that they take upstairs. Whitney ends up putting all of the patterned blankets into a few separate baskets along with the newest ones. They get rewashed. All of the jackets get put into laundry baskets to take to wherever with their matching clips, hats and mittens. All of the clothes, that they left in the bags, get put nicely into a basket to take upstairs. The other mittens and clips get put into a smaller basket to go upstairs. Johannah takes all of the newest bags upstairs with a few other staffers. 

Whitney gets the pacifiers and pacifier clips, plus the bags with the bottles. Another staffer brings down a basket full of stuff that is white. And she's followed by a staffer with a bunch of bedding stuff. They're washing all of the crib bedding together. Edward's shocked that the queen bought even more. 

Nancy says “alright, everyone, lets go to the grand hallway.” They all go into the grand hallway. Nancy says “I've decided that we’ll do one of William's larger group date picks for a movie night tonight. And a one on one date with William after dinner.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis finds out from Anne that it was indeed Harry's period, took a lot of Jennifer coaxing Harry into trying the weird positioning again, to get the blood flowing out. Louis knew it would start, but the heat worry got the best of him, instead of realizing that Harry's anxiety was probably causing Harry to not be relaxing completely. Louis speaks to Savannah, who agrees that he should have dinner at the palace, to try to make sure that they don't send anyone. Louis says “you will call me, right?” Savannah smiles and says “yes, I will call you if there's anything wrong. I promise.” Louis says “thank you.”

Louis goes back to the palace, everyone asks if Cassandra is alright. Louis lies through his teeth telling all of them that she's okay. Louis was planning on using Harry as his excuse, not Cassandra, because he didn't even go see Cassandra this time. 

Nancy grins and says “Prince William, how about a date now that you're back?” Louis says “that is a great idea, um maybe a group date. How about Johnathan, Christopher and Deanna?” They are shocked. Louis grins and says “how about we have tea in the ladies room?” They agree instantly and go to change. Louis doesn't bother to change and goes straight into the ladies room. A camera crew follows him. Some of the butlers brings in two trays of tea, plus one tray of coffee. One of the teas is Yorkshire, other is green and lastly black coffee. Louis goes straight for the Yorkshire and makes it just the way he likes it. Christopher joins him first changed out of the sweatpants into jeans. Louis says “hello Christopher, there's tea and coffee.” Christopher says “thank you” and chooses coffee. Johnathan walks into the room in dress pants and sits down before grabbing the green tea. Louis smiles and says “hello Johnathan, how are you?” Johnathan grins and says “excellent, thank you for asking.” Louis says “where is Deanna?” They have no idea. Deanna walks into the room changed into a skirt instead of jeans. Deanna says “Yorkshire! Yes, the good stuff.” Louis instantly gasps. Deanna says “no offense to whatever you like.” Louis bursts out laughing and says “oh no, I'm Yorkshire or bust when it comes to tea.” Deanna gasps at that and grins. Louis makes small talk with the three of them. 

Christopher’s pov:

Prince William is so chill and relaxed with them. Prince William says “now I do have a slight confession to make. I had forgotten who you all were, because there's so many contestants.” They are not surprised at all. Johnathan says “I'm pretty impressed, there's still 34 of us, and you remember half of us is impressive.” William says “I heard your conversation with Shawn, on the episode the other day. That's how I finally figured out who all of you were.” They understand. William's pager goes off. William puts his tea down quickly, finds the pager, finds his phone and calls the number before saying “hi, I got paged.” William says “um I'm not sure who paged me.” William’s phone lets him know he's got a call. William says “never mind, she's calling me now.” William gets up quickly and answers the call with “hi, what's going on?” 

The person is clearly a long talker. William hums, sits back down and says “explain that to me in dumbed down terms.” William says “woah, I thought you said that there'd be no way on Monday.” The person is quick to back track on whatever they said. William says “so now you're saying it's a ninety percent chance?” The person says “yes.” William says “well then we're fucked. Because the last thing I ordered isn't coming until tomorrow.” The person says something that has William's jaw dropping. Christopher giggles. Johnathan starts snorting. William says “give me three seconds, I'm on a group date in front of a camera, and I need a minute to go somewhere private.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis chooses the queen's office and says “how the hell did you pull a few strings?” Savannah says “I said it was an emergency delivery, so it all should be there in a bit, plus the oxygen company is delivering two more tanks, as well as teaching you how to work them.” Preston says “we have a couple of strange delivers, so we're opening the boxes in the security room.” Louis says “Savannah pulled a few strings to get my deliveries for Monday here earlier. Plus more tanks are coming soon.” Preston says “yeah well you're mother is arguing with them in the grand hallway.” Louis hangs up, goes with Preston and says “hi, what's going on?”

The woman says “um I think there's been a major mistake, on our part.” Louis says “what do you mean?” The woman shows him the delivery details. Johannah says “I would contact them, directly, the hospital I mean. Speak to this person, let her know that she has the wrong address. Also, your company delivered some to our other house as well, so can you please pick them up? I think this mistake should be corrected right away.” The woman agrees instantly. The woman calls in her team to remove the oxygen tanks from the royal family's homes instantly. They have the wrong initial address. She calls the hospital next. The woman says “really?!!” The woman stops talking completely before hanging up. She smiles and says “I'm so sorry, again, no wonder you were so confused when we first came a couple of weeks ago. Should've known that we had the wrong address.” They take all of the tanks out of the palace quickly. Louis instantly gets on the phone and says “what the hell are we going to do now?! They just took away all of the oxygen tanks that we had here. Now they are off to the smaller house!!” 

Savannah says “I said that the address was correct! She said really before hanging up on me!” Louis says “I want her fired, she was clearly ready to run to the press!!” Savannah says “she doesn't work for the hospital, I can't get her fired.” Louis says “then I will be calling the company directly, and having her fired!! There was way too many details in the requests anyway.” Savannah says “there was as little details as possible! We just need someone willing to be discreet.” Louis snorts and says “she showed me the details, there was too much information!!” Savannah says “you have twelve premature babies, that need oxygen. You’ll need at least four portable tanks per child at the house closest to the hospital, and at least two per child at the house that's farther away.” Louis says “I'm hanging up on you, I don't like your tone!” Savannah says “you need sleep!” Louis squawks in protest and says “are you accusing me of being snappy?” Savannah hangs up on him. 

Louis calls the company and absolutely goes ballistic on them for having no sense of privacy!! Their worker showed him an order for another customer that listed all of that customers information!! How the hell can he trust them with his private information about how many he’s expecting when they willing showed him a random person's information?! The person is stunned and tries to apologize profusely. Louis says “you know what you can do? Fire that woman who works at your company!! It was absolutely unnecessary to show me and my mother the order. She could've easily said instead, can I see your ID or something!! To see if she had the right people, home or whatever!!” The man agrees with him and says “we will change our rules and policies, I'm so sorry that we've upset you prince William.” Louis says “good! So when my order actually comes, and it's the correct order, I won't see any personal information?” He promises that William won't. Louis hangs up and says “god!!” Louis leaves the palace with Preston. Preston drives Louis to Lilly’s home that's about 15 minutes away. 

Lilly's pov:

Lilly is at their second home with Nicholas, since their home is full of guests. Preston calls to ask permission to bring William there. Lilly agrees instantly, wondering what the heck happened. Louis is absolutely tense and extremely exhausted looking. Louis crashes in their guest bedroom. Lilly says “what happened?” Preston says “I don't really know, but he was screaming over the phone at two different people, snapping at someone from the hospital. I just decided to bring him here to calm down.” Lilly smiles and says “thank you Preston, we’ve got him from here.” Preston says “I think that you should talk to him alone, get him to open up to you about what's going on. And then tell me so that I can help.” Lilly says “okay, thanks Preston.” Preston leaves.

Lucas’ pov:

Dad finally gets to ask the queen if they can talk to her alone, and she comes into Lucas’ room to talk to them. Johannah shuts the door and says “what's going on?” They all sit down on the two beds. Dad says “we wanted to talk to you about possibly taking Lucas to my parents house for a couple of days.” Johannah says “alright, could I ask why?” Dad says “Lucas’ medicine is with our other children and partners. Lucas also needs three of us with him to take his medication.” Momma says “we also think he’ll feel better after being able to be with Marissa and Melissa.” Johannah says “who are they?” Dad says “Lucas is a triplet omega, the omegas have never been apart from each other for this long.” Johannah smiles and says “oh, okay! Well, I will say sure, for tonight. Just give me a second to figure out how many rooms are empty.” They give her a while.

Johannah's pov:

Johannah gathers all of the maids in the grand hallway. Johannah says “how many rooms are completely empty?” Whitney says “four on the second floor, in the east wing are completely empty your majesty.” Stacey says “there two empty beds on the third floor, Lady Sophia is by herself, and so is Alanna.” Johannah says “can we move lady Sophia and Alanna into the same room?” Stacey says “of course your majesty.” Stacey says “Lady Sophia and Alanna, please come here!” They both walk over to Stacey quickly. Stacey smiles and says “hi girls, both of you are alone. We need to free up one of your rooms for some guests, would you both be okay sharing a room?” They both agree instantly and choose Sophia's room. The maids work on getting the two beds in Alanna’s old room off of the beds to wash and dry for the guests. Whitney says “Shawn is by himself on the west wing, Matthew is by himself in the east wing, Ed is by himself in the west wing. Trevor is by himself in the west wing. Kevin is by himself in the east wing.” Johannah says “Edward and Matthew? My office please!” They both are shocked, but follow her into her office quickly. Johannah shuts the door and says “it's come to my attention that you're both in your own rooms. Please, tell me your second gender.” Edward says “alpha.” Matthew says “alpha.” Johannah writes that down on a sheet of paper before dismissing them. Johannah calls for Trevor, Patrick, Randall, Christopher, Johnathan, Fredrick, and Zachary. They all follow her and wait outside of her office in a line.

Johannah speaks to Trevor first. Trevor is an alpha, rooming with no one. Zachary is next, also an alpha, rooming with Fredrick. Johannah writes that down, before dismissing him. Christopher is next, and he is an alpha, but he's pretty laid back alpha because he believes relationships are equal partnerships. He admits that he rooms with Johnathan. Johnathan is also an alpha. Johannah says “okay, you room with?” Johnathan grins and says “Christopher.” Johannah says “okay.” Johnathan says “are you going to quiz me on kids?” Johannah laughs and says “no, I'm just making sure that we haven't accidentally put omegas and alphas together. Pretty late to asking, but we assumed that all omegas were accounted for already.” Johnathan says “oh, okay, should I tell William I'm an alpha?” Johannah says “up to you, but I think it could help, just be honest with him about the type of alpha you think you'd be.” Johnathan says “okay, thank you for the advice.” Johnathan leaves the office. Patrick is next, he’s an omega, rooming with Randall. Randall is after that, he is an omega too. Fredrick is absolutely last. He's been rooming with Niall sometimes, and also Zachary. Johannah says “are you an alpha, beta or omega?” Fredrick says “omega.” Johannah says “you, Niall and Lucas are roommates until farther notice. Please pack your things and move into Niall's room. Got it?” Fredrick agrees instantly and leaves her office. Johannah informs Niall and Liam that Fredrick is going to be in their room. Liam says “okay, what about me? I probably shouldn't be with the two omegas.” Johannah says “can you please pack your stuff up then? I don't know where you’ll be.” 

Liam agrees. Johannah has Edward, Trevor, Matthew and Zachary pack their bags too, letting them know that she's moving them to different rooms.

Liam's pov:

Upstairs, everyone that's getting moved for sure, their bedding is taken off of their beds quickly by the maids. Everyone's bedding is replaced by clean bedding. The quilts and blankets are even stripped off of the beds, which makes sense since they're all alphas or omegas that were with the opposite gender. Matthew complains about it. Edward giggles and says “she has guests coming apparently, so we're only getting moved for a bit.” Liam moves with his stuff out of his room. Zayn says “Leeyum, where are you going?” Liam says “I don't know mate, queen’s orders for me to pack my bags because she's giving me a different room mate.” Zayn says “fine, then I'll just ask to steal you from Niall!” Liam says “what about Harry?” Zayn grins and says “Harry and I will steal you from Niall!” Kevin is also asked to pack his stuff up, except for he's getting kicked into Lucas’ room temporarily. Kevin whines and complains about having to share a room now. They snicker.

Johannah puts Liam and Edward into Edward's room. They both grin. Johannah has the other three put into Matthew and Trevor's rooms. Zachary goes with Trevor. Matthew is so glad to still be by himself.

Lucas’ pov:

Kevin gets put in his room by Johannah. Kevin's eyes bug out at momma and daddy. Daddy hugs Kevin, kisses his cheek and says “hi.” Kevin calms down quickly and whispers quietly “hi dad.” Dad brings Kevin over to them and says “she figured it out.” Kevin is not surprised, and admits he's been taking the medicines way less because he’s been having so much fun every single day. Dad says “good, I'm glad to hear that, but if Johannah decides to let you stay, she might want you to see a omega health care provider.” Kevin agrees and says “I want to stop running away from you too, I've been scared to be myself, but being here has taught me that it's okay to be myself. People here like me for me, and I've been getting so much support from friends back home who have realized that this is the real me.” Daddy says “really?” Kevin admits that the first alpha he ever had a crush on, has been so encouraging and super supportive. Kevin says “I even finally came out to him, he wasn't surprised that I was gay, not even surprised that I was an omega. He encouraged me to talk to William, and tell him how I truly feel, about everything, or anything.” Dad hums and says “well as your parents, I think we'll want to meet William, but I'm happy to hear that you've been on such a good journey of self discovery here.” Kevin smiles and says “thanks, so I'm really hoping to stay longer.”


	29. Dates & more dates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends time at Lilly's house brain storming. Lilly helps figure out a solution. Louis has a date with Kevin. Louis meets Marissa and Melissa for the first time. Melissa has issues with her breathing, only wants Nicole, so Louis calls her and learns that Melissa probably needs Jennifer the most, because Jennifer has comfort items in each room at her office. A date is sent to the hospital for dinner with William & drama happens!! Lilly and Mia help Louis get stuff secretly. Harry and Anne watch the selection. Harry's stunned by what happens in the episode. Louis also watches part of it and sends twitter into a meltdown. And first car seat challenge takes place!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, but I didn't want to do a cliffhanger!! So it's a little over 10,000 words. Disclaimer: I'm not educated in the medical field, so if something is inaccurate, I apologize. Also, I promise that I'm working on a way to have William confess the whole truth, expose the women, but obviously Louis' first priority is his children's safety. And so that can't happen until all of them are discharged.

Louis pov:

Louis spends a few hours just trying to figure out what the hell to do. Lilly walks in and says “what's going on?” Louis says “I don't know what to do. Two of the girls could possibly be coming home this week. And all of the forms say Mos-vitz-ca, because that's what I decided to do before they were born, then I decided to tell the staff that I am me, which they kind of already figured. Anyway, I don't know what to do, because Savannah has to put somewhere that there's twelve babies, and use the last name Mos-vitz-ca. Because the company has all of that information for the palace.” Lilly says “our house number is similar to the palace, we’re about 25 minutes from the hospital. You can totally use our house instead of the palace for the first few months. We have a state of the art filtering system, because Mia has an autonomic disorder, and so does Nicholas. Zayn gets it from Mia, same with Cassandra who gets it from Nicholas.” Louis says “I know you are a pack, Mia told me.” Lilly grins and says “excellent, well, this house is specifically designed for packs. Our bigger house is designed for lots of older children, just like the palace.”

Louis says “really? You'd let me stay here?” Lilly says “Cassandra is my granddaughter, and the babies are my great grand babies, I would prefer to have to stay with Mia for a few months before letting you be homeless with twelve babies.” Louis grins and says “thank you.” Lilly says “you're very welcome, now you don't have to worry about the selection contestants meeting the babies before you're all ready.” Louis says “true.” Lilly says “and you'll also have complete control over who is allowed to come here.” Louis says “true.” Lilly writes down their address. Louis smiles and says “thank you, thank you.” Lilly says “you're very welcome.” 

Lilly shows Louis around the house, and where the secret elevator is. Louis is shocked and says “perfect, can get the oxygen tanks wherever.” Lilly says “laundry room is on this floor.” Lilly shows him and says “don't worry, I will teach you how to do laundry. And we have a cook, that I'll send here to make you food.” Louis says “smart idea with the cook.” Lilly says “now what will you do about all of the baby stuff?” Louis smirks and says “well, I will have staffers that I trust start sneaking things here. I will ask Dan to help bring the bassinets and half of the portable cribs here. Plus all of the portable swings and bouncers.” Lilly says “if you decide to have changing tables delivered, that's fine, I'd say just one though, unless you already have some that you wanted.” Louis says “the two that I thought would be the best, are at the smaller house.” Lilly says “alright, well maybe just get one more, have it delivered here. Can always get the ones that go on top of dressers, the little pad that have a buckle, would just want to get a flat station for changing to put it on.” Louis smiles and says “thank you, I'm not sure what I'll do yet for that, but I definitely need a spot for a few weeks, just until I can get rid of a couple of contestants that I don't think want 12 babies.” Lilly says “are you going to talk to Shawn?” Louis says “not yet, I have more pressing issues than him.” Lilly understands.

Edward's pov:

Preston returns without Prince William. Johannah says “where's William?” Preston says “wanted to go see Harry, your majesty.” Johannah says “ah, got it.” The empty rooms are fixed up. 

A few hours later, Paddy leaves the palace and returns with William. William apologizes for needing to leave for a couple of hours to calm down. William goes to the elevator.  
William returns to the group about thirty minutes later. William says “where's Kevin and Lucas?” Liam says “Lucas is with his parents.” William looks surprised and says “really?” Johannah says “William, can I speak to you alone?” William smiles and says “sure.” Johannah and William go into the office.

Louis’ pov:

Louis told Savannah Lilly's idea, Savannah thinks it's absolutely brilliant and perfect. And they can just do Lilly’s house as the address. Plus, less people for the babies to be exposed to. And it gives Louis time to figure out who doesn't want that many kids.

Louis thanks her, promises to give her the address later and then goes downstairs. Louis notices that Lucas and Kevin are missing, speaks up and no one really knows. His mother interrupts, asking to speak to him in private. Louis agrees and follows his mother into the office. His mother shuts the door and says “first of all, there's even more omegas. There's also a lot more alphas. Everyone has been separated for the guys, I believe. Lucas and Kevin are now roommates. Lucas and Kevin are also technically siblings, but not in a biological sense. They've got four parents.”

Louis is surprised to hear this and says “oh wow.” Johannah says “Lucas needs to go with them for a couple of days, to be with the girls or they all need to come here. I thought it'd be easier to bring them all here.” Louis realizes that them coming here means that he could possibly see their pack dynamics in person, but also would allow the other pack that's a secret to be alone again. Louis says “sounds like you have everything under control.” Johannah says “I don't know how Nancy will react to the triplets, and I'm pretty sure Micheal will have a fit if we even suggest that the girls stay.” Louis says “unless you let Lucas go, but under a disguise. See Jennifer thinks that she needs a few of the boys to be with Harry for medicine at least once or twice, that way Harry's able to be reassured. Lucas, Niall, Zayn and Liam are the ones, but Lucas could very easily go with his parents instead. Heck, if Kevin wants to go with them, I thought of introducing Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina, and Madison to the babies. I could easily add Kevin to that date, but instead tell him that we're just going to visit Cassandra for a few hours, and that I choose him to sneak him out of the palace so that he can spend the night with his parents.” Johannah says “genius. I think you're one on one date with Kevin should take place now.” Louis says “that's why I was looking for him.” 

Johannah leaves the office to find Kevin. Louis goes to get stuff ready for a small date in the ladies room since it's colder outside today. 

Kevin walks downstairs with his mum. Kevin sits down. Louis grins and says “Kevin, care to join me for a date?” Kevin's surprised, but grins and goes with Louis into the ladies room with a camera.

Kevin's pov:

Kevin is completely surprised that William chose him for a one on one date. William smiles and says “how are you doing?” Kevin smiles and says “good.” William says “so tell me what your family is like.” Kevin grins and says “great, I have 9 siblings.” William says “oh wow, must be hard to be away from them.” Kevin says “I mean at first I thought I would be okay, since I was going to school a bit before this. I also wanted to get away from them for a while, but this weekend, I've kind of really been missing them.” William says “do you celebrate Christmas?” Kevin says “yes, but I've never actually been away for Christmas. See we have Christmas eve at our house, and then Christmas morning at our house, before going to my grandparents house for Christmas dinner with some of the family. Plus momma’s really into baking cookies with all of us, so that's another tradition for Christmas that I'll be missing.” William says “Christmas is like two and a half weeks away, would you want to be here for that?” Kevin says “well it's up to you, your highness.” William says “we both come from big families, how would you feel about having a lot of children?” Kevin's eyes go wide and he stutters “I mean, like four to six ish, I guess, but definitely not all at once.” William says “well thank you for your honesty.” Kevin's surprised by William switching to a more light hearted subject of rooms. William says “I heard you've gone from being alone to having a roommate.” Kevin says “yes, it's so weird! But I mean it makes sense, we’re all technically in guest rooms, and even more people are going to go home this week. And maybe I'll have a room to myself again soon.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis wonders if Kevin secretly thinks that he's going to send Lucas home. Louis says “what do you mean?” Kevin says “my room mates parents are here, because he missed them so much, I think he's going to quit by the end of the week.” 

Louis says “you know, Kevin, I have a bit of a confession to make to you. I've been watching the selection, every single night, at the hospital, during my lockdown. And I heard everything that you'd said, about your family. So I spoke to my mother, who contacted the person on your application, and discovered that he's your uncle. Well, your parents are out here. I think that you've got major personal issues that you need to work through, with your parents and your family. You can't run away from your problems, that only makes things worse. Take it from me, I've tried to run from my things that I genuinely felt were problems, and running away only brought me right back to reality. The reality is that you're not ready for me to take you as a life long partner, here in Jenovia, with more children on the way than you yourself just admitted that you can handle.” 

Kevin says “wow, thank you for the advice, prince William. I really appreciate you being so honest with me. And my parents are out here?” Louis smiles and says “yes, so go pack your stuff up, start saying your goodbyes to everyone, and I'll make sure that you're taken to where they are at.” Kevin and Louis hug. Louis says “goodbye Kevin, please, take care of yourself. And please, apologize to your four parents for insulting their marriage, they obviously love each other very much.” Kevin promises to apologize to them. Kevin starts his goodbyes to the whole group before going upstairs to pack his bags. Everyone is shocked. Nancy's jaw is dropped to the floor in shock. Louis smiles and says “I felt that it was for the best to send Kevin back to his parents, who are out here in Jenovia. I think he needs to make up with his family.” 

Kevin’s pov:

Kevin goes back upstairs and shuts the door behind him. Kevin says “William just dumped me.” Dad says “oh sweetheart, come here.” Kevin goes to their dad. Kevin says “I’m sorry for everything I said the other night here, when I was with Edward.” Dad hushes him and says “it's alright sweetheart, it's probably for the best that you’re going to come home with us.” Marissa says “PRINCE William! My name is Marissa! And I've got a bone to pick with you!!” Melissa says “I do too!! Oh and I'm Melissa your highness!!” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis spins around quickly and comes face to face with Lucas’ triplet sisters. Louis says “Marissa and Melissa! Oh girls, I know that I messed up.” Marissa says “good! So you’ll make things right?” Louis says “I have a proposition for you girls.” They squeal in excitement. Louis says “how would you girls like me to take you straight to your triplets room?” Marissa huffs and pouts. Melissa says “hopefully there's an extra bed, because I may just protest leaving my triplet to the point that you'll have no choice but to keep the three of us!!” Marissa squeals and says “yes!! Brilliant idea!! The triplets are taking over!!!” Ethan whistles and says “girls, why are you being so loud?” Marissa says “we just want Lucas!! Is that too much to ask for?!!” Johannah walks out, blows an actual whistle and says “stop yelling. These walls echo all of the way up to the master bedroom chambers.” The two girls eyes bug out, they quickly apologize, squeal a bit and then they both hug his mother like crazy people. Ethan bursts out laughing. Johannah says “girls, I know you've never been taught royal manners, but you don't usually hug them as a greeting.” Ethan says “Melissa, Marissa, please let go.” Melissa says “make me!” Marissa bursts into giggles and says “no.”

Johannah tickles the girls, causing them to squeal, giggle, but Lucas saying “Lissa? Rissa?” That finally gets them to let go, they squeal in excitement and run to Lucas. Liam and Edward are quick on their feet to catch the triplet omegas before they can hurt themselves.

Claire says “where is Kevin?” Micheal and Kevin walk out of the elevator with all of Kevin's stuff. Kevin gasps, and says “mom.” Kevin hugs his mother tightly and then hugs his dad. Maggie arrives on the other elevator and helps untangle the triplet mess that Edward and Liam are holding up.

Ethan gets all of the girls two bags and the three nebulizer bags. Micheal says “this is the loudest they get, triplets like them don't separate easily.” Edward, Liam and Louis all say omega triplets at the same time. Micheal says “exactly.” Maggie says “you'll need their nebulizers, if they're serious about refusing to leave. Plus a serious crash course on masks.” Louis smiles and says “well, I'm already pretty good at doing masks, plus I've got someone teaching me secrets this week.” 

Micheal says “this is only one of their bags, they insisted on bringing a months worth of clothes for one weekend.” Johannah says “seems like your daughters are more clever than you, Micheal.” Micheal says “yes they are.” 

Liam's pov:

Melissa starts to get out of breath, Liam notices first. Liam says “which nebulizer is for Melissa?” Maggie hands it to Louis and says “this one is Melissa's, it's got the open package of albuterol for all three of them.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis proves that he's an expert in getting everything together. Louis moves to put the mask on Melissa's face, but she's very quick to react to his slight movements. Melissa smirks and covers her face. Louis’ jaw drops. Their mother says “Melissa's the toughest to do masks with.” Louis says “well, lucky for you, I wasn't even trying. I was testing her.” Melissa's jaw drops open. Louis says “she's alert, so no worries.” Melissa squawks in offense and says “well news flash prince William, you’re not Nicole, so you're never going to get the mask on me.” Louis says “really?” Louis looks at Lucas and says “Nicole, Nicole?” Lucas says “yep!” 

 

Louis’ pov:

Louis smirks at Melissa and calls to the children’s room. Nicole says “hi, this is Nicole.” Louis says “hi Nicole, it's me.” Nicole says “oh thank god, finally, Melanie is going ballistic, she's super crabby. I'm petrified that she's going to pull out her nose tubes. Jennifer even was thinking of bringing Harry here, but Savannah said not without you.” Louis says “thank you for the honest update, I'll come back soon. But that's not why I'm calling.” Nicole says “oh, you wanted to talk to me?” Louis says “yes Nicole, see I'm with Melissa, Marissa and Lucas.” 

Nicole says “oh no, who's having issues?” Louis says “Melissa.” Nicole says “oh dear, she has severe anxiety with the masks, it's right up there with stetheys and things in her ear. Her reaction time is very fast with masks, she does horrible feeling trapped, and the best I've gotten is using a blanket. I only get the doggy mask for adults, and the monkey is in child. I always put a monkey mask in her hands.” Louis says “can I try a trick that I've learned from Jennifer?” Nicole says “what trick?” Louis says “it involves the strap, taking it off part way.” Nicole hums and says “maybe try all of the way off.” 

Louis says “okay, well thank you, will you scare Melissa for me by talking to her?” Nicole says “I will not scare her, put me on speaker though.” Louis puts her on speaker and says “fine, you're on speaker.” Nicole says “thank you, now be nice to Melissa.” Louis says “I will.” Nicole says “seriously hurry back, she's going to drive us crazy.” Louis bursts out laughing and says “I know, I’ll be back soon.” Louis hangs up smirking. Melissa says “take me to Nicole then, you've proved to know her, so take me to her.” Louis says “fine, I will. What are we going to do with this?” Melissa snorts and says “not my problem, your problem.” Marissa needs it, so she takes it instead. Marissa grins. 

Louis says “I'm going to take Niall, Zayn, Liam, Melissa, Annabelle, Abigail, Madison and Sabrina with me. We’re off to see Harold.” Louis smirks and winks. Melissa squeals and says “I'm already going on a date!” Lucas snorts and says “not really, Nicole's at an actual hospital, on an actual hospital floor.” Melissa's jaw drops. Melissa says “scale of one to 50?” Lucas says “300.” Melissa's eyes bug out so wide, she squeals and says “no, I refuse!! I will not go with you, William.” 

Louis says “okay, okay!” Louis puts his hands up in surrender. The triplets mom, gets another thing set up, for Melissa. Johannah walks back out with a monkey mask, and says “try this for her.” Melissa gasps at the monkey mask. Louis stands up and says “I actually have to go soon.” Johannah says “what? Why?” Melissa's papa, Ethan gets the mask on Melissa's face, after she dodged the mask when her mom did it. Melissa's calmer with him, which makes Louis wonder how they typically handle medication with her at home. Louis makes a mental note to ask Nicole, if they have a system with the triplets, like who tries first and who tries last.

Johannah says “William, do you really have to go?” His pager goes off. Louis says “yes, now.” Louis puts the pager away and says “Preston, Paddy!” The two of them rush over and leave with Louis.

At the hospital, they go straight to the NICU. Preston and Paddy wait outside of the NICU. Louis goes straight to the desk. Savannah says “hi, glad the paged worked. Nicole said that you were coming, waited 20 minutes, then paged you.” Louis says “thank you, was having trouble getting out.” Savannah says “Melanie, now, please, go to her.” Louis grins and goes straight to Melanie's incubator. 

Louis gets her out and holds her in his arms, while talking to her. Melanie's monitor stops going crazy and starts humming again. Louis says “I'm so sorry princess, I promise this is going to get better and I'll be with you 24/7 again soon.” Melanie seems to just calm down with him. Louis smiles and rocks her to sleep. Savannah helps Louis so that he can hold Joey at the same time. Nicole takes a picture of the three of them for him on his phone. Louis thanks her. Savannah helps get Joey back into his crib.

Edward's pov:

After William leaves, Nancy says “we’ll just send a date to the hospital for dinner, and possibly a group date that's overnight. I mean he did give us an overnight date group, so that's always an option.” At 5:30, Nancy says “let's do Matthew, Desiree and Juliette for dinner with Prince William.” At 6:00, the three of them leave with Stacey.

Matthew's pov:

At the hospital, they walk in and go straight to the visitors desk. The hospital's system says “code purple, mos-vitz-ca, NICU.” The nurse at the desk says “rough week for that NICU baby.” A woman infront of them says “more like rough few weeks, have heard that last name so many times, should just stop letting the staff leave the NICU.” The nurse says “I just started day time duty here, I can't even tell you how many times it's happened at night.” The woman says “oh I know, that one night was really scary, they were calling for doctors too, over the loud speakers.” The nurse says “hope your child gets discharged soon.” The woman says “hopefully this week, thank you.” She leaves the desk area.

Stacey smiles politely and says “hi, we're here for Tomlinson, William.” The woman looks it up and says “I'm sorry, there's no one here with that name.” Matthew says “what about jungworth?” The nurse looks it up and says “yes, miss Jungworth is here, floor 2, room 7.” They thank her very much before getting the passes and going to the floor. Preston and Paddy are standing by the elevator on the floor. Preston says “hello, how’d you even get up?” Matthew says “Briana Jungworth, that's who William is with.” Preston says “oh, I wasn't aware.” Stacey smiles politely and says “I'll meet you guys there.” 

Matthew grins and leads the way. Matthew opens the door partway. The girl says “come in!” The three of them say “surprise prince William!!” Before walking in with the camera crew. Briana is glaring at them all and says “you're not prince William!! Where the hell is he?!! They called him hours ago!!” The doctor walks into the room and says “well miss jungworth, there's absolutely nothing wrong, all of the tests came back negative, so you're free to go.” Briana says “wait, what? But what about William?” The doctor says “we’ll call the palace again and leave them another message. There's absolutely nothing wrong though, with you or your baby.” The girl says “you mean mine and prince William's baby?” The doctor says “perfectly healthy baby, should be completely on time.” Briana huffs, kicks them all out of her room, before demanding that they shut the door behind her, she's going to be the princess someday. 

The doctor says “next time a girl says she's having prince William's baby, page Samantha. I'm tired of these pregnant girls all coming in here saying that they all are carrying his child. She said that she'd be willing to help, if necessary.” The nurse snorts and says “she's also technically related to prince William, talk about a conflict of interest, I highly suggest that you don't page her, because she's technically got direct access to the prince. And she's not going to even give any of the girls the time of day.” The doctor gasps and says “really? I didn't know that!” The nurse gasps and says “now what would be crazy, is if the woman asked for her directly after mentioning she's pregnant with William's child, because that would explain why they've been able to keep it under wraps for so long.” 

The doors from a staff elevator open and a doctor says “woman fainted, she's highly pregnant!” The doctor says “no, no, no! We can't take this serious of a case, she's going to have to be life flighted.” The doctor says “she already has been brought here by life flight from over an hour away.” They freak out and page the head of the NICU. This lady says “this better fucking be a real emergency, I just left one of my patients for your page.” 

The doctor says “this woman fainted, she's highly pregnant, they life flighted her here.” The woman says “how far away?” The emt says “she's over an hour and a half driving, 45 minutes flying.” The woman says “shit.” The ob doctor says “it's been everywhere that we're over capacity.” The emt says “we were trying go farther, but we started to loose her and we got permission from higher above to land here.” A higher power doctor says “orders to treat her, she's at 28 weeks, with quintuplets.” Savannah says “great, where the hell are we going to get five incubators from?” The elevator doors open with NICU transport teams. The guy says “we’re making an emergency NICU, I've been put on lead, they know your hands are full with the mos-vitz-ca’s.” The woman says “David, who budged and why?” David says “three up, from you, apparently she's been all over the news, Jenna is her name. 27, fainted, and she's carrying prince William's babies, so she's high priority.” They all leave quickly. The woman doctor smiles, pointing out the family center near the maternity ward. They thank her profusely. The woman leaves back towards the NICU. 

The camera crew inform Nancy that the selection has the absolute exclusive rights to the possible birth confirmation, on video with contestants right there. Matthew can't believe they let all of that information out, in front of them. 

Louis’ pov:

Savannah gets paged after waking Louis up because he fell asleep with Melanie again. Savannah says “it's a nine one one page.” Louis says “go, I'm up.” Savannah leaves quickly. Nicole walks in and says “Alexis seems good now, temperature issue.” Louis says “thanks.” Nicole helps him get Melanie back into her incubator. Nicole shuts it. 

A nurse says “are any of these ones able to be off incubators?” Nicole panics and says “no, god no, these three rooms, have to be in incubators! They all have severe temperature control issues.” Louis says “they get it from Mia, and also Lilly's husband, Nicholas, both have autonomic disorders.” Louis eyes are shut as he says this because he's so tired. Nicole says “really? When did you learn that?” Louis says “today, went to see Lilly, Cassandra's grandmother, she told me about my grandma and Nicholas, both having the problem. Speaking of Lilly, I have to tell Savannah the good news.” Nicole says “I'm sure you'll be able to tell her later. You need sleep.” Louis says “no, twelve infants, and selection, need to get rid of at least 7 to 10 people, that way I don't have to worry about being MIA for 3 weeks.” Nicole hushes him and says “okay, all right, I'll tell her to ask you about Lilly in the morning.” Louis says “thanks.” 

Nicole helps him get to bed and she kindly covers him up. Louis says “thanks Nicole.” Nicole says “you’re welcome, I'll make sure that the kids all have their mittens on too.” Louis sighs and agrees. 

Normal pov:

Nicole checks the four babies mittens, before leaving the room. Nicole checks on the other eight babies mittens. Nicole smiles at the nurse and says “I'm sure Savannah will know who can be out of incubators.” Savannah returns, is shocked to hear this and says “look, I don't feel comfortable moving any of these babies off of incubators.” The nurse says “it's orders. We need five, I'm just trying to work with you guys because you know them better than I do. If not, any child that is going to be doing car seat challenges in the next 24 hours is considered not necessarily needing an incubator.” 

The woman leaves the desk. Nicole scowls. Savannah says “fuck.” Nicole says “he said something about Cassandra's Grandma Lilly and going to see her today. I guess he might've found a solution to your problems.” Savannah finds which babies will possibly be doing car seat challenges in the next 48 hours, to warn all of their parents that her hands are tied, so their children could possibly be taken out of their incubators. The parents right next to Louis are in danger of all of their children being taken out of the incubators, Louis’ four girls are the most at risk, followed by a few babies in the community area. Savannah wakes up Louis and says “we need to talk, right now.” Louis is surprised, but gets up and out of bed. Savannah informs all of the parents together of the situation, letting them know that this order is coming from way above her, and her hands are tied in this situation. She wasn't willing to cooperate, so they're deciding now. They thank her for not wanting to cooperate. Louis says “can we pull the these are the princesses card?” Savannah says “unfortunately not, the girl Jenna, took that card away from us by fainting, then being life flighted here.” Louis says “damn it.” The other parents thank her for the warning. Two of the four of them have clothes all ready. Louis says “there's a shit ton of blankets at the palace, jackets, and outfits. I think it's time to call Lilly, tell her what's going on and let her go to mother.” Nicole gasps and says “oh, wait until tonight's episode airs.” 

Louis snickers and they talk in private. Louis tells them all about Lilly offering him their home for a couple of weeks, possibly more. And that she could possibly more than get his mother to budge on giving things away, to him. Savannah giggles and snickers. Nicole says “you are brilliant.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis calls Oli and Stan, to invite them to Lilly's house, to help with the oxygen tanks being delivered. Savannah gives the company the new address with extremely urgent. Need within 12 hours for 4 premies, who are possibly ready for discharge this week. 

Savannah says “this could extremely fuck us up, this order could also be used against us to take their incubators away.” Louis says “and if that happens?” Savannah says “I will order even more tanks, and consider fucking the rules to keep your babies completely temperature stable.” Louis is completely surprised. Savannah says “they clearly give no fucks when it comes to a woman who isn't actually having your children, so I should be able to completely ignore the rules for your actual children, within reason.” Louis giggles and snickers.

Savannah smirks and they get everything in motion. Savannah explains things to Lilly with Louis. Lilly says “Mia and I are off to the palace. Nicholas will let Oli and Stan into the house, Micheal’s excellent at filming, so he's going to film it all for you.” Louis says “thank you.” Lilly says “who are you the most worried about?” Savannah says “I'm actually the most worried about Melanie, she's got a very low difference between the incubator and the room. Most of the time it's off for her and it's all over her chart. So if they go deep, into the decision, she could be the first baby they decide can be out of the incubator.” Lilly says “shit.” They hang up to get the plans in motion. 

The three of them leave Savannah's office. The nurse is standing by the desk and says “well well well, we’ve found 7 incubators that are available for us to take.” She points to the girls, and says “the girl in that room. Plus two in the common area.” The mom next to him says “woah, are you crazy?” The nurse says “you should be shutting up, you're lucky that it's not one of your children.” She says “honestly I would prefer that you take one of ours out of their incubator over his child. One of the girls is constantly having code purples.” Savannah says “it just so happens to be this girl, in this room, whose incubator temperature has to constantly be adjusted to where she needs it.” The woman says “look, we need 5 incubators, we’d prefer to have seven, total available, and if we don't need all seven for the prince’s children, then we'll give it back to you for her.”

Savannah says “fine.” Nicole says “but he has absolutely nothing for his children, yet.” The woman says “not my problem, royal family is way more important, obviously.” 

Liam's pov:

These scary woman arrive at the palace. The one says “Johannah!! Get your butt out here missy!!” Johannah walks out of her office and says “mom! Aunt Lilly, what are you doing here?” Lilly says “oh just popping by because I need a favor. You know, my grand daughter, Cassandra?” Johannah says “yes, I know.” Lilly says “well, she gave birth out here in Jenovia, and the father of her children had to drop everything to come out here for his children. Well, he hasn't been able to leave the hospital at all, since they were born.” Johannah says “okay? We already gave Cassandra a few things.” Lilly snorts and says “yeah, that would be enough if they only had one baby. Mia?” 

Mia says “Johannah, just show us the baby stuff please? I mean four of his children are possibly getting kicked out of their incubators, probably 5, of the twelve, for your grandchildren. The least we can do is help Lilly's great grandchildren in their most critical time. We are very fortunate, Johannah.” Johannah agrees instantly and says “you're right! We will gladly donate as much as we can.” Lilly says “excellent, all five are girls, oh and he's been so stuck at the hospital that he has absolutely nothing for babies, which if the hospital goes crazy enough, they might consider discharging their children early. I've already given him our house to use for as long as he needs to be out here, because premies have to have lots of follow ups after discharge.” 

Johannah caves, and shows them all of the baby stuff. Alberto even jumps in on the action, giving away all of the heart monitors, and mini heart monitors that prince William ordered. Mia gasps and says “thank you Alberto!! Oh, they’ll be so surprised!!” They literally wipe Johannah's hard shopping work out pretty much instantly. Taking every single brand new blanket, all of the cute winter jackets, plus all of their matching items. Liam's jaw drops open.

Their staff helps to move four of the cribs downstairs, plus half of the bedding for the cribs, diaper bags, a couple boxes of premie and newborn bottles, diapers, all of the brand new clothes for girls, and then they finally realize that they all forgot strollers and car seats. Johannah gives 1 of the strollers and four of the car seats. Johannah ends up giving a few more, before saying “we need a few, for William's children.” 

Mia gets Johannah to give up the other stroller, and she agrees reluctantly. Johannah says “fine, it's fine, he ordered two more of the exact same size.” Mia gets those donated to Cassandra's children like that. Johannah says “we have portable cribs, with changing things, bassinet things that fit into the portable crib and a few of the cribs are double bassinet ones. I’ll have Dan bring them here, plus we have quite a few actual bassinets. And we have 6 changing tables between the two houses.” Lilly says “they would probably only need one, it's only him.” Johannah says “we’ll call movers to move the 2 changing tables at the smaller house to your house.” Lilly smiles and says “thank you Johannah.” Mia says “oh, can we borrow a bus too?” Johannah sighs and gives them the fifteen passenger van as well as the wacky measurements they took. Lilly grins and thanks her. They leave the palace with pretty much everything that Johannah bought this weekend.

Annabelle says “now what? Finally came up with solution to all of our arguing and now they're just gone?” Johannah says “we still have a while, I mean William's children haven't even been born yet.” They all agree. 

Edward's pov:

Matthew, Desiree and Juliette return with Stacey. Matthew says “we already ate, but William never showed up.” Nancy walk out with all the other television company representatives. The camera man says “this is a lot of footage, I think we have to go live tonight.” They want to see the footage first. They all go into the deliberation room. Nancy returns looking pale as a ghost and says “your majesty?” Johannah says “yes?” Nancy says “you're going to want to see this and call William.” Johannah returns also looking pale. Johannah says “do not show them, I am going to go call William, I'll be back.” About ten minutes later, Johannah says “all three of his phones are either dead or going to voicemail.” Alberto says “found the public number phone, the official royal prince William phone, it's actually here. Private personal one is going to voicemail, his main one that he gives to most people is completely dead.” Johannah says “shit.”

Lilly's pov:

At the hospital, Lilly and Mia take the girls clothing that they have for Louis inside the building. Lilly says “hi, Mos-vitz-ca is the last name.” The woman says “first name?” Lilly says “excuse me?” The woman smiles and says “there's thirteen patients with that last name, ma’am.” Lilly says “we’re here to see my granddaughter Cassandra, plus her children’s father, the twelve other mos-vitz-ca’s in your system.” The woman's face pales, she gives them both visitors passes and lets them go straight through to the NICU. Lilly and Mia ignore the security guards to go straight to the NICU ward. People gasp at the sight of them. Mia smiles and they both go straight to the back of the NICU. Lilly says “hi, we came to surprise Louis.” The three women who were fighting instantly stop. Lilly says “we still have to get the blankets and everything else. Johannah even gave us the heart monitors that they had.”

Savannah says “thank you both so much.” They go into the room that Louis is in with Melanie. Louis is crying. Mia shuts the door behind her. Louis says “I can't even do anything to stop this, I can't even pull the I am the prince of Jenovia card. I am completely hopeless to stoping my baby girls from loosing their incubators.” Lilly says “let us show you what we've got first. Okay?” Louis says “okay.” Lilly says “we got these all from your mother, there's so many colors. And there's so much more. Honestly we're going to need the boys to help us.” Louis laughs and giggles. 

They show him all of the onesies and the jackets with all of their matching hats, mittens, mitten clips. Louis says “hot pink in premie for her, please.” Lilly finds the right size and color. Mia gets the three women to help them. They bring in a normal infant crib. Savannah carefully gets off Melanie's name plate to put on the new crib. Nicole and Savannah gently help get the incubator’s top off. The nurses help with getting the cords, the blankets, everything that was with Melanie out of the bottom base, before moving it out of the room with the top. Melanie starts crying and sobbing. Louis coos and whispers quietly “I've got you, it's all okay.” Once everything is in the regular new born crib, they all leave. Louis gets Melanie into the outfit. Savannah brings in more infant blankets and little socks. Savannah helps get Melanie to a good temperature. Savannah even suggests the infant mask, since the incubator was helping to block out light. Louis takes it and leaves it near her feet. Melanie seems to test the new crib and it causes her to panic. The alarms go crazy. Louis ends up just scooping her up back into his arms. Melanie calms down right in his arms again. 

Normal pov:

The code purple goes off like crazy for mos-vitz-ca, they even have a couple of code blues alarm all within thirty minutes. The constant coding of the NICU baby, who codes a lot to begin with, has every staffer on the second floor worried. 

The team that's with Jenna even is freezing up with the coding. The NICU transport teams finally deliver the eight incubators on transport beds. They're able to get Jenna awake, and check her over. The ob ends up paging Samantha because of the girl epically freaking out on them. Samantha says “what's going on?” They give her the story. Samantha says “hi Jenna, I'm Samantha, I’m a ob-gyn.” Jenna says “finally, a real doctor who is an ob-gyn!” Jenna glares at all of the others. Samantha says “this is Jackie, she is also an ob-gyn, this is Robert, also an ob-gyn.” Jenna says “why didn't you say so?!” They both apologize profusely. Jenna says “so am I okay? Can I go home now?” Samantha says “you fainted sweetheart, you were life flighted here. Can I check out you and the babies first?” Jenna says “yes, of course.” Samantha says “how far along are you?” Jenna says “28 weeks.” Samantha says “how many are you carrying?” Jenna says “5, I think.” Samantha says “alright, have you looked?” Robert says “no.” The hospital woman says “hi! We got actual incubators for you all, since these are the prince’s babies!!” Code blue and code purples start alarming from the NICU like crazy for over thirty minutes straight. Jenna says “those are stressing me out, please I demand the person above you!! Now!!” The woman gulps and leaves quickly getting the person above her a few minutes later. 

Samantha gets the ultrasound machine brought in to the room. Jenna says “those stupid NICU alarms are stressing me out, make them all stop!!” The man agrees. The man returns and says “Savannah, the head neonatologist at the NICU says that she sends her apologies, but she can not stop the alarms ma’am, see the woman below me took babies, out of these seven incubators for you because you are carrying prince William's children.” David says “that absolutely was not necessary!! Which child did this one right here come from?! The temperature is so low, and I've taken care of a lot of those babies.” The woman returns and says “that was Melanie mos-Vitz-ca.” David says “fuck!! You took an incubator from Melanie?!!! Do you even understand what kind of disturbance you've caused?!!” They both don't understand. David says “that baby, every single NICU worker knows not to touch anything near that child, nor that child, unless they are her providers. She's been in that NICU since September, and it took weeks to get her stable!!! It took months to get all twelve mos-vitz-ca children stable!! You've just ruined their progress!!” The woman says “we took five from the mos-vitz-ca’s.” The NICU transport team, the NICU nurses and everyone else from the NICU, except for David rush the incubators back to the babies. Jenna says “why didn't you leave?” David snorts and says “and deal with her father? No thank you, I want to keep my job.” 

Louis’ pov:

Their incubators are returned and everyone cheers. They quickly figure out which one was Melanie's and everyone works to help get her back into her incubator. Melanie finally settles down and grins. The monitor hums. They get the girls back into their incubators. The two others that they took incubators from get put back into their incubators too.

The group leaves the NICU. Savannah thanks them profusely, and the one says “David yelled at her, so they're all back.”

Savannah is shocked. Louis smiles and says “tell David that I, Louis mos-vitz-ca said thank you.” 

Hope is not happy being back in her incubator. Melanie's very happy with the new warmth in the incubators. Olivia is also not happy. Keeps trying to reach him and crying. They both realize how ready the two girls are to be out of the incubators. They get the girls back out and they both are much happier in the newborn cribs again. Savannah gets the two incubators extremely cleaned by staffers.

Normal pov:

Samantha checks Jenna while everyone is gone. Samantha checks the babies heart beats on the baby monitors. Samantha says “they don't seem to be in distress, which is good, but we’ll do the ultrasound and just double check.” Jenna says “okay.” Samantha says “if they seem okay, then we could possibly transfer you to a different hospital. If not, then they could possibly have to come out today.” Jenna says “okay, what are you looking for?” Samantha says “number of babies, their individual sizes, making sure that they have enough room and aren't being squished.” Jenna says “okay.”

Samantha does the ultrasound and says “can you sit up a bit?” Jenna does. Samantha keeps searching for babies and then says “baby five is much smaller than one and two.” Samantha checks her other side and says “baby 4 is also pretty small. The two in the front are about the size of 29-30 week olds. Baby four is closer to 25-26.” Jenna freaks out completely. Samantha says “we have a couple of options. We could take out 1 through 3, and have you continue with the two, or we can take out all of them.” Jenna says “I don't know, can we wait for William?” Samantha says “sure, have you called him?” Jenna says “no.” Samantha calls the palace. Samantha tells Johannah that they need to deliver Jenna's babies tonight, because they are out of room. Johannah says “I am on my way.” Samantha says “thank you.” Samantha hangs up and says “the queen is coming.” Jenna is shocked. Johannah arrives at the hospital.

Harry's pov:

Harry and Anne turn on the selection channel at 8:00. They have the caption Saturday evening. It's Edward surprising William at the hospital with a dinner date. It's a simple conversation, and Louis asks Edward if he'd give up his career. Edward agrees, which shocks Harry. The date ends and then they go to Sunday morning. It's calm, until they get another delivery, everyone speculates more. Then it's explosive, with the papers being delivered by Simon Jones. They all are shocked to learn everything.

They show Louis’ return and the dates that he has. They then jump to later on, with Louis having a date with Kevin, and sending him home because he admitted that he doesn't want more than 4 at once. Then the 2 parents arrive, with children and it's Lucas’ triplet sisters. They all exhaust themselves, and then Louis ends up leaving the palace all alone. They show more stuff, from earlier in the day, because William did leave with his mom to go shopping. They show everything being unpacked. They go live to the palace. James says “hello, we are live at the palace, tonight’s episode is going to be long. Here's the biggest exclusive you've ever seen.” They show the group date leaving with Stacey to meet Louis for dinner. And then, they see Briana, which is awkward as fuck. They leave her room stunned. And the situation only escalates by a woman being brought to the floor, them all talking. The woman is 27, pregnant, fainted, were trying to go to a different hospital, but she started to crash, so they got permission from very high up. They then drop the bombshell that she's Jenna, the mother of William's children. They return to the house, tell everyone what happened, then they go back to the palace live.

James says “obviously William is not here tonight, nor is the queen. We are waiting for any calls from them, any news at all. The palace is extremely quiet, because everyone is on edge just waiting to hear from the queen. We don't have much more time, so sadly we might be leaving everyone with a cliff hanger tonight.” Johannah calls. Nancy puts her through to the show. Johannah says “hi.” James says “hi your majesty, what's going on?” Johannah says “they have been delivered, all five are stable, but the NICU is still full. So they've had to create an emergency NICU room. I mean we did get five incubators, just took a while because they had to figure out which premies no longer needed one.” James says “how is Prince William doing?” James gasps and says “I've been told in my ear piece that prince William is on the phone.” William says “Oi, I believe that I asked for privacy when it comes to my children!! Putting it into the selection episode, just so that you can say that you actually know the whole truth? And that you have the exclusive?! Are you fucking kidding me Nancy?!” Nancy says “prince William, you’re live on the air.” William says “good, now I can tell my fans that I never was asked for permission from you to air it.” William hangs up instantly. Johannah says “William isn't even here actually, he’s missing in action.” They end the episode after that. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis grins at how his mother just ended the episode. Louis goes onto his official twitter and tweets out I am right where I need to be, with who I need to be with, I am home. Louis then tweets out they say that home is where the heart is & my heart is here, so I'm where I belong.

Harry texts him you think you're so cryptic, but I know you're with your real babies. Louis responds no comment, Harold.

The show comes back on at 9:30, so Louis turns it back on. They air Lilly and Mia storming the palace in anger, then Mia saying “because of you, they are taking babies out of incubators!! Five of Cassandra's children!!” Lilly says “my great grand babies have absolutely nothing!!” They show them taking everything for his children out of the palace. 

Oli goes live on Instagram and says “hey Lou!! So I decided to live stream it on Instagram! Why not drive all of the prince William's stans who follow me nuts?!” Everyone freaks out in his comment section. Oli says “yes, yes I played y'all!! Hehe!!” Oli snickers. Stan says “okay, we did actually video tape the step by step privately, with Cassie’s grand father, so this is mainly for entertainment purposes. Our own pure entertainment with prince William stans.” Louis is on his private Instagram account and he comments give me a moment. Louis texts the link to Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry. 

Once they all text him that they are watching, Louis posts in the chat, okay, almost ready, got Melanie back down in crib. She's been going nuts since they took her incubator. Melanie cries hysterically again. Oli invites him into the live instead. Louis accepts while she's crying. Louis scoops her up into his arms and tries to calm her down. Savannah walks into the room and Louis nods his head to his phone. Oli says “Louis, are you there mate?” Savannah says “he’s here, give us a moment.” Savannah turns the camera on his phone around and moves it so that they can see part of the room. Oli gasps and says “that baby only has a diaper on.” Louis laughs hysterically at that. Oli says “shh!!” Lilly says “oi!! Don't hush me!! I will not be hushed.” Oli says “you're ruining everything!! You know what? I'm shutting this live stream down, y’all ruined it!!” 

Lilly says “ruined what? We're still at our house, I think you've lost it.” Oli shows how to lift the tanks properly, how perfectly they fit into the stroller with the heart monitor. Oli says “so you turn it on here, I don't really understand the number dial thingy, but anyway, turn it off completely, and then to fill it like this. Literally just get it on the tank and then hit four hours. They suggested all at four or six, so we're doing four. And that's it, super simple, anyone can do it.” Oli ends the live stream.

Louis thanks Savannah for her help. Savannah says “no problem, thought you'd like to know that I am not helping with Jenna's children, yet, because I have too many other patients.” Louis says “I'm just glad you're not leaving us, and I always thought that being able to say I'm the prince, pulling that card, I always felt it was power and could help me. I never thought that someone could rip that power away from me. I never thought that my hands would be tied in a situation completely out of my control, unable to pull that card, because someone else already had. Completely defenseless in being able to protect my babies.” Savannah says “I never thought that someone would pull that card, because I thought it was completely clear to everyone. I think that you should say that to everyone, at some point. Turn this whole experience of yours into a home movie, involve Harry or whoever you'd like. Then you could even release it to the public.” Louis giggles, but thinks it's actually a brilliant idea. Louis goes to bed after getting Melanie into the incubator. 

The next morning, they weigh all of the children. They decide to start the car seat challenge as soon as Lilly gets their with the car seats, oxygen tanks, heart monitors and stroller. Lilly arrives with everything and says “took me 35 minutes to get here, and about ten minutes to load everything.” Savannah says “so an hour and 10 minutes, that's the goal for Lilly's house. Palace would be 55 minutes. I always say to add five for traffic.” Lilly says “true.” Louis says “what's the plan then?” Savannah says “well, if Hope or Faith pass one of the two, then that's where they could possibly go. If you'd like to keep them away from everyone, then they would have to be able to go a hour and 10 minutes.” Louis says “okay, what do we have at your house?” Lilly says “the cribs, we decided were too hard to move, so we have the bassinets. And we have changing pads that your mother purchased to go along with the diaper bags.” Louis says “do you think they'll pass?” Savannah says “I don't know honestly.” Lilly says “I'll go wait in the family center.” Lilly leaves the room.

Louis says “how will this work?” Savannah says “we usually do it in a specific area, or in the room, so we’ll bring the crib in here or take Hope to where the crib is.” Louis says “I would feel more comfortable doing it right here in the room, if we can.” Savannah smiles and says “yeah, let me just go get everything that we need.” Savannah and one of the kids nurses brings in the crib and this stopwatch like thing. Savannah gets everything set up, the car seat in the crib, the heart monitor off of the screen and then the nurse grabs one of their portable oxygen tanks. Savannah says “the first test will actually be right now, because if she starts to go down as soon as we take out the nose tubes, that means she's no where near ready to even attempt it.” Louis says “really?” Savannah says “yep.” 

Savannah quickly turns on the other oxygen tank to where Hope’s is, gets tubing attached to it, and then takes out Hope’s oxygen tubes. Hope’s oxygen level doesn't drop as she's getting the new tubes into Hope’s nose. Louis carries Hope while they carry the oxygen tank and the heart monitor to the crib. They put everything down near the car seat. Savannah says “so just like you would in the car, you’ll want to buckle her in.” Louis giggles and says “is it necessary?” Savannah says “yes, because we need to make sure that it's adjusted to her.” They add in more padding that is designed for premies to the car seat. Louis understands now, Hope isn't exactly fitting into the car seat perfectly because of her weight. They gently buckle her in after adjusting everything, making sure that the oxygen tubing isn't buckled in. Savannah says “this will have to be Hope’s car seat, like it's adjusted to fit her.” Louis says “okay.” Savannah gets everything ready and says “okay, so this is mainly to see how she does in the car seat, and without oxygen. We will not let her oxygen go down far, if her heart rate goes up at all, then we stop the clock, put the tubes back in and whatever time it is, that's the results. I don't expect her to go a full 55 minutes, let alone an hour and ten. I want you to be prepared, that it might only be 10, and that's pretty normal with the first car seat challenge.” Louis says “okay, thank you.”

Savannah pulls out the nose tubes while the nurse starts the timer. Louis takes a photograph of this moment. Five minutes go by and her heart rate is still normal. Hope keeps grinning. The oxygen level doesn't even change that much. It's at 103, started at 105. Five more minutes, her heart beat is rising a bit and she reaches out. Her tiny hands touch the sides of the car seat, before her heart rate calms down and Savannah makes note of that. The nurse looks stunned speechless. 5 more minutes and it's still going well, her oxygen is at 101. Savannah writes down 15 minutes, 4 percent total drop in ox saturation. It hits 98 percent at the 25 minutes mark and Savannah is very quick to get the tubes back into Hope’s nose. Savannah writes down 25 minutes before 7% drop in oxygen. Louis is kind of disappointed, but wonders why they aren't stopping the stop watch. They keep making notes after five minute intervals or when the monitor changes before Hope does something. They finally stop at 40 minutes because of her crying and her heart beat going higher than normal. Louis unbuckles her quickly, scoops her up into his arms and tells her that he's got her.

Savannah says “96 percent oxygen sets off the alarms, which means that Hope’s nose tubes, could've possibly been out for quite some time before she started to go down.” Louis is genuinely surprised to learn that. They get her back into the crib and change her back to the hospital air. Savannah says “next time, we attempt would be in a couple of days, we don't want to stress her out too badly. But the good news is that she can definitely do just the car part to the palace without oxygen, and without completely getting upset. Next time I think that we should try seeing if having your hands within reaching distance helps to calm her down, and you can talk to her, I know that you were probably nervous to speak.”

Louis says “I was very nervous, when will we do this with Faith?” Savannah says “maybe after lunch, if that's alright? We have to get this stuff in Hope’s chart.” They leave the room. The nurse returns with a sheet of paper and Hope on it. She buckles the car seat before taping it to the very top in the back. Louis giggles. Louis is taught how to work the handle, and he gasps. Nicole walks in and says “apparently she surpassed expectations?” Louis giggles and says “yeah, she did.” 

Louis calls his mother to tell her how it went. Johannah says “hello darling, we sent a date about an hour ago, but Stacey was only allowed to go up to leave you breakfast. They said that they couldn't call the floor for you this morning.” Louis says “well that's because Hope’s first car seat challenge was not too long ago.” Johannah gasps and says “what?” Louis giggles and says “she lasted forty minutes before crying, 25 minutes before her oxygen got pretty lower than when it started. Anyway, who did you send?” Johannah says “we sent Matthew by himself, why?” Louis says “let me ask if they think I can leave the children for thirty minutes.” Louis asks Savannah if she thinks he'd be okay to leave the children for about thirty minutes for a lunch date. Savannah sighs and says “I think so, why?” Louis says “I missed the person that they sent this morning.” Savannah says “I think you’ll have to be the judge of that, possibly Melanie.” Louis giggles at that and agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my paragraphs aren't too big, if you're viewing this on a phone, I have no idea what it will look like. Thanks for reading, sorry it's a mess!!


	30. Olivia's first car seat challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is surprised by Randall for a lunch date. It goes extremely well and Louis almost tells him, but fears he'd run straight to Patrick and scare Patrick, so he doesn't tell him. Back at the palace, Randall is sad and disappointed in himself. Liam finds out that Niall told Annabelle, Madison and Sabrina the secret, plus Lucas told Marissa and Melissa. Zayn reassures Niall that Louis won't be mad, just sad he didn't get to see the look on their faces. Olivia's first car seat challenge happens. While the car seat challenge is happening, Matthew arrives to surprise William. Louis returns to Melanie, makes sure she's okay, before discovering Matthew. Breakthroughs with Shawn. Harry gets discharged!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's finally getting discharged!! Yay!! Second car seat challenge. Also Christmas time is just around the corner in this story!! FYI, I forgot about it, that's why nothing is coming up until now, let's just pretend the staff really has been planning it for weeks, even though I'm just making it up!! Okay, our secret, hush, hush.

Chapter 30: 

Johannah's pov:

Louis thinks that he should be able to leave, for lunch. Johannah hangs up grinning and says “William thinks he should be free for lunch.” Everyone grins. Nancy says “I'd hate to send Matthew again, only for another disappointment.” Johannah says “I agree, but at the same time, William could be free, and if we send Matthew as a dinner date, but William doesn't show or isn't available, then.” Matthew says “I'd prefer to try dinner time. I could live with him not being available again.” 

Johannah says “okay.” Nancy says “we’ll send Randall or Patrick for lunch then.” Johannah agrees and says “good plan, maybe we could sent Matthew before dinner, because I think he's been getting meals later, so maybe just sending him at an odd time, would be good.”

They all agree. They send Randall with Stacey at 12:30.

Louis’ pov:

Louis eats breakfast right after talking to his mom. Louis returns to the kids.

Savannah plans for 2:30 or 3:00 to do the car seat challenge with Olivia. Louis helps with feeding and changing the children before heading to the family center for lunch at 12:45. Stacey arrives at 12:50 without lunch. Louis says “date?” Stacey says “yes, but he and the camera are with Paddy. I wasn't sure if we'd be able to come through.” Louis says “it's fine, you can bring them in.” Lilly and Louis talk in Louis’ room. Louis says “well Hope didn't pass, she was 15 minutes away from passing the time to go home to the palace. And now that I know how it works, I'm probably going to stay quiet with Olivia too, that way it's a fair testing, unless she shows signs of distress quicker than Hope.” Lilly says “when are they testing Olivia?” Louis says “at 2:30 or 3:00, depending on the other children.” Lilly says “oh, okay.” Louis says “I have to spend time with Melanie first, that way she doesn't freak out.” Lilly giggles and says “sounds like she's got you wrapped around her fingers.” Louis grins, giggles and says “I actually love it.” 

Louis leaves the room because of hearing Stacey. Randall is completely surprised by his look. Louis grins and says “hi Randall, how are you?” Randall grins and says “hi William, I'm good, how are you?” Louis says “I’m alright, crazy morning for me.” Randall says “what have you done today so far?” Louis says “well I was in a meeting this morning, then testing, and then another meeting and now I'm here with you.” Randall says “testing? You were having testing done?!” Louis cracks up laughing and says “no, I'm fine, it was not for me.” Randall says “oh, wait, was it Harry or Cassandra?” Louis says “no, no, I haven't even had a chance to see either one of them today. It was one of the babies, but don't worry, she's fine, everything is good.” Randall sighs in relief and says “oh thank god, wait, you have a daughter?” Louis grins, and says “yeah, I have multiple daughters, multiple sons too.” 

Randall says “this is the most information that you've ever given away.” Louis says “I know, I've given a few people more information off camera, but I've sworn them to secrecy.” The mother next to his children snorts. Louis says “oi, you know more than any of them, so don't even start.” She snickers and promises not to tell them. Randall says “no, no, don't listen to him, tell me everything that you know.” She hums before smirking and says “he’s gone tell whole weeks without showering.” Louis jaw drops. Randall bursts out laughing hysterically and says “really?!” Louis says “that's a lie, I shower every day.” She says “uh hun, keep telling yourself that.” 

Louis glares at her and says “I don't like this, I feel like you're ganging up on me.” Another parent says “hopefully you don't mind sweatpants and sweatshirts! That's literally all he's been wearing!” Louis squawks and says “excuse you, that was supposed to be our secret!” She bursts out laughing, slaps her knee and says “you are hilarious.” Louis grins and says “thank you, I'll be here all year.” That makes a few that have been there with him since the beginning get quite while the newer ones laugh. 

Louis says “Randall, how about we move our date to a different area?” Randall says “no, no, I’m great here, I mean they're giving me the real tea, you on the other hand, don't let any of us see this side, which is fine, but I was genuinely getting worried that we had two different life styles and that you didn't do normal stuff.” 

Louis says “well, I guess you're right, I probably should show this side more often, but it isn't exactly what people expect from me. For a royal, jeans are typically the most casual thing that is acceptable, but it's still kind of frowned upon by some.” Randall says “that's kind of sad.” Louis says “well if they keep surprising me like this with dates, then you all will possibly see me like this a lot more.” 

Randall giggles and says “so are you going to grill me on children?” Louis says “nope, I'm not worried anymore. What have you been up to at the palace?” Randall says “not much, I did find the library, so Patrick and I have been sneaking there to read books.” Louis says “did you find any interesting books?” Randall says “yes, but I'm too scared to read it. Zayn is though, because he likes to be in quiet places sometimes.” 

Louis says “can I speak to you about something in private?” Randall says “of course.” They go into Louis’ room where Lilly is on the phone with someone. Lilly says “Mia, I just got caught by William, I have to go.” Lilly hangs up quickly and says “your grandmother wants you to know that she wants to see her great grand babies.” Lilly leaves his room at that. Randall giggles. Louis shuts the door and says “are you an omega?” Randall says “yes, I am, why?” Louis says “how do you feel about packs?” Randall says “I'm fine with packs, why?” Louis says “just thinking of all of my options. Now, can you keep a secret from Patrick?” Randall says “no, he’d know, we’ve been roommates for a while and he'd know.” Louis says “if I ask for a group date tonight, overnight, would you be okay sleeping here?” Randall says “totally.” Louis says “okay great.” Louis walks Randall back out to the camera man and they say their goodbyes.

Randall’s pov:

Randall is disappointed that he couldn't tell William that he could, just to get the secret, but alphas are usually really picky about secrets, so he really didn't want to get in trouble with the alpha. Back at the palace, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Madison are so chipper. Patrick says “finally!! How did it go?” The girls freeze and listen closely. Randall says “good, so these two woman that were near us were totally sassing prince William almost the whole time and they both ganged up to tease him. He was laughing the whole time.” Patrick giggles and slaps his knees while laughing hysterically. Patrick says “I have to see it.” Randall sits down and says “in private, he wanted to tell me a secret and he asked if I could keep it from you. I told him that you'd just know if I was hiding a huge secret, and so he didn't tell me.” Patrick says “I'm so sorry.” 

Mallory, Sidney, Kristen and Liam walk into the grand hallway. Liam says “hi girls, what's got you in such a good mood?” Annabelle smirks and says “just a little secret that someone shared with another person that I know!!! And I can't stop bursting with happiness!!” Liam says “what kind of secret?” Annabelle smirks and says “a royal secret, straight from prince William's mouth, to their ears, to me!!” Liam's head snaps to Mallory, Kristen and Sidney. Mallory says “it wasn't me! I swear!!” 

Kristen says “thank god someone else told you!! I've been dying to tell you since you got back.” Liam looks directly at Sidney. Sidney says “I don't know why you're looking at me, plenty of other omegas that he's told. My money's on Lucas, he probably already told his sisters too.” Marissa and Melissa walk into the grand hallway with Lucas seeming pale. Liam says “did you tell Madison, Annabelle, Abigail, and Sabrina prince William's secret?” Lucas’ eyes go wide and he says “no! I only told Marissa and Melisa, but they forced it out of me!!” 

Niall walks in with Zayn. Zayn says “he’s not going to be mad at you Niall, he's just going to be disappointed that he didn't get to see the look on their faces when you told them.” Annabelle squeals and says “Niall, run, Liam knows!” Niall says “okay, okay, it was me!!” People start joining them because of the yelling. 

Liam says “Niall, prince William trusted you with that secret.” Niall snorts and says “yes and I only told them because William was already planning on telling them. You already know the secret too though! I mean for all we know, you could've told someone.” Liam says “the girls did ask, but I said that they should ask William.” Niall says “but William left, so I felt that I could tell them.” Johannah walks into the grand hallway and whistles. Johannah says “enough, it's not that big of a deal, both of you sit down, separately.” They sit down separately. 

Johannah waits for everyone to be in the grand hallway. Nancy walks in and says “did you see William?” Randall grins and says “yes, I did.” Nancy says “excellent, I vote that we send Matthew at 2:50 which gets him to William at 3:10.” Matthew says “hopefully the third time is successful, otherwise I think I'm cursed.” They all giggle. 

Louis’ pov:

At 2:30, Louis is busy with Melanie so they can't start the challenge for Olivia right away. Louis finally gets Melanie back into her incubator before getting the gloves back on her hands. Louis shuts it before going to the girls room. They're working on getting everything set up, in the room again. They put Olivia's name on the car seat, so that once it's adjusted, it's officially Olivia’s car seat. Louis is so glad he picked out the same color for every car seat, plus very glad that he chose the darker grey color.

They get Olivia switched to the portable oxygen tank and Louis carries her. Olivia knows something's up because she right away opens her eyes. Louis says “it's okay, just making sure you fit into your car seat so you can come home.” That seems to work. Louis puts her into her car seat. She right away tests the new spot with her arms, while Savannah is getting the padding adjusted. Olivia tests it again after she's buckled in and grins. Louis giggles and says “you are too cute baby girl.” 

Savannah takes out her nose tubes and starts the clock thing. They both make notes and Louis watches her. 5 minutes in, and she's still very high for oxygen, it's only dropped down one. Louis says “I'm right here Olivia.” She sighs and closes her eyes. 5 more minutes and it drops down 1, she went from starting at 107, to 105 now. They make notes of her movements and anything Louis does to help. 15 minutes in, it's 104. Savannah counts on her fingers. Louis realizes that if it goes down 1 every five minutes, she might make it to the full 55 minutes. Louis ends up holding her hands after 25 minutes because her heart rate spikes up, plus she drops down to 103. 

Louis coos and says “you're alright, I'm right here Olivia.” Louis’ too ahead of himself because she drops down two at the 30 minute mark, to 101. 35 minutes, Olivia is panicky, so Louis holds her hands again and reassures her more. It drops down to 99 at the 38 minutes mark. Olivia calms down completely and it goes back up to 100. Savannah makes note of that change. At forty minutes total, Olivia’s oxygen level is at 98, and Savannah says “you'd probably be just getting home to the palace right now, if this was real life, so we’ll put in the tubes, then see how much longer she lasts in the car seat.” 

Louis agrees. Savannah gets the nose tubes back in while the nurse makes a note. Savanah makes sure that the portable tank is on the right number, plus on. Olivia starts to calm down completely and ends up falling asleep in the car seat for 10 minutes. Olivia starts crying and fussing. They end it because her heart rate is going up. Savannah says “55, that's pretty much passing.” They get her switched back to the hospital oxygen, get her heart monitor back on the screen and Louis gets her out of the car seat. Once she's in his arms, she calms down completely and he gets her back over towards her crib. Louis says “you did it Olivia! You're going to be able to come home soon.” Louis grins. Olivia grins too. They have a few moments alone, before Louis puts her down in the crib and gets her mittens back on her hands. Louis smiles and says “I'm going to go tell your great nana the good news.” Olivia grins. Louis leaves the room and checks on the other children.

Matthew's pov:

Matthew arrives at the hospital at 3:10, and goes up to the desk. The nurse smiles and says “can I help you?” Matthew says “I'm here to visit William.” The nurse calls up to the floor desk. The nurse says “hi, there's a visitor at the desk for William. He's from the selection.” The nurse smiles and says “okay, thank you, I will let them know.” The nurse hangs up and says “William is in the middle of something right now, but they said that you can wait for him in the family center.” Matthew says “really? I'm going to get to see him?” The nurse smiles and says “the desk promised to inform him as soon as possible, but they are not allowed to interrupt unless it's an actual emergency.” Matthew says “interrupt what exactly?” The nurse says “I don't know, but I'm sure that you can ask William and he'd tell you.” Matthew smiles and thanks her. She gives him an official visitors badge to the family center and gives him directions to the correct one. 

Matthew and the camera man go into the elevator. Paddy nods his head and says “hello.” Matthew says “Nancy sent me early to surprise William, and the lady at the desk said that I could come up.” Paddy says “alright.” Paddy leads them to the correct family center right behind them. The family center is mainly empty, except for a few people sitting around. The woman at the desk says “sir, can I see your visitors badge or bracelet?” Matthew walks over and shows her his badge. She smiles and says “ah, here to see William.” She smiles before asking a nurse to come check William's visitor for a fever. A nurse seriously checks him for a fever. Matthew says “is this going to happen every time I see William?” The nurse says “yes, it will, sorry.” She leaves the family center. Matthew sits down on one of the couches and the camera man puts the camera down near him. They both just wait.

The clock hits 3:30 and William still isn't there. 3:40, still no sign of him. 3:45, still no sign of William. Matthew sighs and can't believe that he's been there for a thirty five minutes with no sign of William.

At 3:55, a guy who looks kind of like William, but really really is dressed way too sloppy, and looks completely just not like any sane person would be dressed like in public. He looks like his hair isn't taken care of at all. He looks gross, honestly. The guy goes straight into a room with an older woman. A couple minutes later they both are laughing and then very silent. The woman walks out of whatever room and sits down before calling someone. She says “good news, but also bad news. Car seat challenge went alright, she half passed. About 25 minutes away from passing enough to come home, but was definitely able to be in the car seat for 55 minutes out of the one hour and five minute first goal window.” She says “well 15 minutes more and she would've completely passed, but they didn't want her crashing. So they're going to try both girls again on Wednesday, possibly even try one of the other girls tomorrow, because there's technically three separate challenges within one.” The woman says “I know it sounds like a lot, but that's because it's the NICU, and it'd be a complete discharge. Like home, home? Probably not for a few more weeks, possibly a month or more. Because they wouldn't be able to go home home until they all are out of the NICU.” The woman hangs up sighing.

Louis’ pov:

Louis noticed Matthew and the one mother who he’s close with is glaring daggers at Matthew. He and Lilly go into the room, but he kind of nods at her towards his room. Louis tells Lilly the wonderful news, who leaves to tell Nicholas or Mia. Louis gets changed and brushes his hair nicely. His fellow NICU mom walks in and shuts the door behind her. She says “the contestants, the second he saw you walk in, he looked at you like he was completely disgusted by you, possibly because of how you looked.” Louis says “well, I'm back into dress pants, so hopefully that's prince William enough for him. Honestly he's probably going home anyway this week because he doesn't want that many children at all.” 

She understands. Louis says “thank you, for telling me, I guess this whole thing has been a eye opener as to who's actually okay with me looking super sloppy.” She giggles and says “you look like a parent of twelve premies doing the best that he can juggling three very different responsibilities.” Louis says “thank you, I'm really going to miss all of you.” She says “no, we’re going to have get togethers, a premie parent support group, just for us that have been together for months now.” Louis laughs and says “okay, we’ll meet at Lilly’s house.” She leaves the room. 

Louis leaves his room finally. Louis smiles at the cameraman and he's quick to adjust without Matthew noticing. Louis walks over and says “hi Matthew, what a surprise!” Matthew gasps and says “William, hi!” Louis says “hi, how are you?” Matthew says “great, I'm so excited that we finally get to have a one on one date.” Louis says “me too, so what have you been up to?” Matthew says “not much, besides trying to have dates with you. I was honestly ready to give up on waiting for you.” Louis says “I'm sorry, this morning I was busy with a meeting, my daughter had testing done and then I had another meeting. I was busy with another one of the children right before you came, they had to have testing done too.” Matthew says “is that standard or is something seriously wrong?” Louis smiles and says “standard, and they're all fine.” Matthew sighs in relief. Louis smiles and says “so how many children do you want?” Matthew says “6, and 5 at once will totally be okay with me.” Louis smiles a fake smile and says “that's good to hear, so what do you like to do?”

Matthew says “I like to go to parties, I like to watch sporting events and I like to socialize.” Louis smiles and says “alright, do you like to do things at home?” Matthew scrunches up his nose and says “not really, unless it's sex.” Louis looks stunned speechless and says “I beg your pardon?”

Matthew's pov:

Matthew instantly realizes what he let slip out to a royal. Matthew blushes so hard and says “I mean I like to um just do normal things.” William says “are you an alpha?” Matthew says “yes, I am actually.” William says “do you like to watch movies?” Matthew cringes at that and says “no, most movies are so boring.” William says “what's your least favorite genre of movies?” Matthew says “musicals and romantic comedies.” 

William gasps in shock, his jaw is dropped open and he says “how do you feel about grease, the musical?” Matthew says “I absolutely hate it.” William smirks and says “that's excellent information to know, thanks for being so honest.” William starts texting someone. William says “sorry, was just texting my mother movie ideas for her movie night.” William smirks at him. Matthew says “I hope it's a dramatic movie.” William grins and says “yes, it will be very dramatic, I promise you that.” 

They talk for a few more minutes before a lady walks in and says “I hate to interrupt, but code M.” William's head snaps to her and he says “okay, thank you.” William apologizes to Matthew for having to leave and then leaves the family center with this woman. 

Matthew is so happy that it went well with William and returns to the palace with the camera man. Matthew says “my date with William went wonderfully! Surprising him at an odd time was the best, I got to spend that whole time with him!” Everyone looks shocked and stunned. Johannah smiles and says “I'm glad, but that's impossible because he was busy in testing until 3:45, then a code M, so he couldn't have gotten to you until after four, then he texted me right before you arrived that another code M happened while you were on your date.” 

Edward looks surprised. Sophia snickers, bursts out laughing at him and says “tea, you just got called out in your lies by the queen.” Matthew huffs and says “I just wanted to brag a bit!” Everyone else snorts. Shawn says “can I get a date with William? Alone? I really need to speak to him about stuff.” Johannah says “he's busy right now, maybe for dinner then.” Shawn says “okay, thank you.” 

Christopher’s pov:

Christopher, Johnathan, Patrick, Randall, Edward, Fredrick and Zachary go off to the library with a camera person following them since they were the first ones to move. They all sit down. Johnathan says “that's completely not fair at all, I'm sorry, but Shawn's had a ton of date time with William, they clearly already have a relationship.” Christopher says “but he's probably done damage to their relationship, through what he's been saying and he could want to try to fix things.”

Shawn's pov:

Shawn only wants a date with William today, because Dan is coming back today or tomorrow, so Shawn is honestly just trying to get out of his bags being checked. Shawn goes up to his room. Liam says “what's going on? You seem to be constantly anxious and downstairs I caught you looking at the front door a lot. What's got you so freaked out?” Shawn says “being outed as an omega to the entire world on camera, not only that, an omega on suppressants.” Liam hugs him and says “I will text Louis, tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” Shawn whimpers and says “including that I said all of that so he'd send me home? So his step father wouldn't be able to even see my suppressants because I thought it would make me gone within 24 hours. And he's supposed to come back today or tomorrow.” 

Liam hugs Shawn and calls Louis. Louis says “hey Li, what's up?” Liam says “Shawn's having a bit of a major panic attack.” Louis says “is he okay? What's got him so upset?” Liam says “I guess your step dad is going to go through Shawn's medications when he returns, so it's got Shawn completely freaking out.” Louis says “on a scale from zero to ten, zero meaning my step dad would totally keep it a secret to ten being it's an illegal substance here in jenovia that would have him calling authorities for, where does it fall?” Liam says “11.” Louis says “Shawn, now.” Liam says “you’re already speaking to both of us, it's not on speaker though.” Shawn says “hi.” Louis says “hi love, are you an omega?” Shawn whimpers “yes.” Louis says “what are your medications?” 

Shawn says “suppressants, but my team can't get anymore of them to me, because they've gotten caught trying to sneak them into the country twice now, and they’re both on lists.” Louis says “did you lie about everything so that I would send you home this weekend before he can return?” Shawn whimpers out “yes, I'm sorry, please don't punish me.” Louis coos and says “hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you Shawn, can I take you to an omega specialist though?” Shawn says “okay, sure.” Louis says “can you pack your medicine into a bag and bring it with you? Maybe you can bring Zayn, Niall and Liam with you. And if my mother asks, you're going to see Harry.” They both agree. 

Shawn gets his medications into a bag. Liam finds Niall and Zayn, they both agree to go with them as cover. Liam informs the triplets, that they will be back soon. Liam informs the other girls that they're leaving, but they will be back. The girls understand. 

The four of them leave the palace with a driver and the queen doesn't even question them. They go to the desk and are given visitor passes. They go straight to the family center, get checked for fevers and then wait for Louis. Liam texts him. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis calls the omega health care center in the family center. The nurse says “hello, this is the omega health care center, how can I help you?” Louis says “hi, I'm Louis, I need to bring a contestant from the selection to see one of your providers, preferably today.” She says “okay, is it an emergency?” Louis says “I just learned from them that they are on suppressants.” She says “oh my, alright, it looks like Sharpay is free, if they can get here in an hour.” Louis says “they're coming to meet me now.” The nurse says “can I get their name?” Louis says “I don't know, like their basic information. He's also got a fear of medical professionals.” The nurse says “I will let whoever he sees know.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis hangs up.

Louis goes back to the desk to tell Savannah that he needs to handle a situation with a contestant. Savannah understands and doesn't ask questions. Louis goes to the family center and they are waiting for him. Louis hugs all of them and says “Niall, Zayn, Liam, if you're clear of fevers, you can visit the babies. Or you can hang out here.” They grin and choose to stay there. 

Louis says “I don't know who you’ll see, until we get there.” They go to the omega health care center and Shawn is scheduled to see Sharpay. Sharpay takes the two of them back to a room. It has a normal twin bed and chairs. Shawn sits down on the bed. Sharpay shuts the door and sits down on the chair. Sharpay writes down Shawn's information in the file. Shawn tells her everything, how he got on suppressants to begin with and how it's frowned upon to be gay in the music industry, let alone intersexual, plus being an omega. Shawn had told them that he couldn't do anything when he had his heats, so they got him onto suppressants so that they wouldn't ever have to worry about scheduling around them. 

Sharpay says “can I see your medication sweetheart?” Shawn pulls out the two bottles and gives them to Sharpay. Sharpay smiles and says “thank you for being so honest with me, Shawn.” Shawn says “are you going to out me?” Sharpay says “no sweetie, that's your choice to make, you choose who to tell.” Sharpay looks at them both and says “this one is the suppressant.” Shawn nods his head. Sharpay says “what's this one for?” 

Shawn says “headaches caused by the suppressants.” Sharpay says “not surprised that you have headaches, because the suppressants are forcing your body to be different. They're suppressing the natural omega functions.” Shawn says “I also sometimes bit my nails and um pinch myself or dig my nails into my palms.” Sharpay says “okay, so it's not suppressing all omega instincts and tendencies, but it could be suppressing headspaces.” Shawn says “okay.” Sharpay says “all suppressants are not good, how long have you been on them?” Shawn says “about 3 years, I didn't present until I was 18, and I didn't tell anyone from my team until a year later.” Sharpay says “how do you feel about coming off of supressants completely?” 

Shawn says “fine with it, honesty.” Sharpay says “good, now I do have to contact the proper agencies, because this is a highly dangerous substance that needs to be disposed of extremely carefully and properly.” Shawn even gives her the actual pill bottles. Sharpay is surprised that they are no where near the colors. Sharpay says “thank you Shawn, I will be back.” Sharpay leaves the room. Sharpay returns, washes her hands and checks Shawn with a teal stethey. Shawn completely freaks out on her over the piece of equipment. 

Sharpay is calm, gentle and reassuring to Shawn, even getting Shawn to lay down with his head near Louis to help ease his anxiety level. Shawn calms down completely and Sharpay is able to listen to his breathing. Sharpay even does soothing techniques like Jennifer to Shawn’s arms. Sharpay checks Shawn's ears while he's laying down, plus his eyes, then nose. Sharpay finishes and says “I'm all done with that.” Shawn sits up quickly and moves closer to Louis. Sharpay says “when was your last period?” Shawn says “almost three weeks ago, should be coming next week.” Sharpay says “you could possibly get a heat between now and then. Would you be okay with me doing an ultrasound today?” Shawn completely and totally freaks out epically. Sharpay surrenders instantly and promises no ultrasound. 

Shawn calms down very quickly. Sharpay says “is there anything else?” Shawn says “I had asthma, but I thought I grew out of it. I usually have albuterol for tours, but my tour ended right before this, and I don't have it anymore because it ran out. And I recently found out that I can't grow out of it.” Sharpay says “okay, well I can recommend an asthma provider, who takes care of only patients with anxiety.” Shawn says “okay.” Sharpay says “in the mean time, I think it might be helpful for you to have some albuterol, for any shortness of breath or struggling to breathe, while you're getting to know your omega instincts again and while these medicines are wearing off.” Shawn says “okay.” Sharpay says “do you have nebulizers at the palace?” 

Louis says “yes, we do.” Sharpay grins and says “excellent, I can give Shawn albuterol that way then.” Sharpay brings in a mask to show Shawn. He completely freaks out, starts shaking, crying and rocking himself. Sharpay puts it down and says “oh sweetie.” Louis gets Shawn into his lap and calms him down completely. Louis wipes away the omega's tears, and lets Shawn continue to rock himself. 

Sharpay has to leave because of the authorities arriving, brings them to the room and lets them take the two medications. Shawn gives them the names of the people. They let Shawn know that they're already on the watch list, but if Shawn wants to press charges at all, they would be able to get them into the country. Shawn says “no, I don't want to, I just want to move on.” They all understand. The authorities leave with the medicines and thank William and Sharpay for everything. William says “thank you Shawn, for telling me everything, it was brave of you to tell me that you were on suppressants.” Shawn sighs and says “I feel so relieved, like this huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.” Louis says “good.”

Harry's pov:

Shawn and Louis arrive to his room. Shawn apologizes to Harry for how he acted last week, he was pushing his own fears and thoughts about medical equipment and medical professionals onto Harry. Harry says “I forgive you, now come here.” Shawn giggles and goes to Harry. Harry smirks and traps Shawn into his arms. Shawn squeals, giggles and snuggles into Harry's arms. Shawn says “hot pink looks good on you.” Harry says “thank you, I've been told I can pull off any color.” Shawn giggles and says “I mean yeah, I could see that.” Shawn seems to slip into a headspace. Jennifer pokes her head in and says “hi, I thought I heard you.” Louis smiles and says “hi, guess what?” Jennifer walks into the room and says “oh I already heard. Olivia pretty much completely passed the car seat challenge and Hope was very close.” Jennifer grins at that. Harry gasps and says “Lou, that's amazing news.” Louis says “yeah, it is, but we’ll probably be going to my mother's Aunt Lilly's house first. She's Cassandra's grandmother.” Harry says “oh, okay.” Louis says “how's Cassandra?” Jennifer says “she's good, can I teach you how to do masks properly while you're here?” Louis says “sure.” They leave the room. 

Shawn sighs and says “I'm so tired.” Harry giggles and says “I'm sure as soon as Louis’ back, he'll take you back to the family center or the visitors desk so that you can go back to the palace.” Shawn says “true.” Louis returns without Jennifer and says “I'm learning, H.” Harry says “Shawn said he's tired.” Louis says “okay, I'll take him to the desk now.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis takes Shawn to the family center. Niall, Zayn and Liam leave with Shawn. Louis sighs and tells his mother everything about Shawn. His mother says “I had a feeling that he was.” Louis says “he can't know that you know, and also I don't know how honest he was being with me or Liam. Like he said to Nancy that he doesn't want that many children at once, he specifically mentioned the exact number.” Johannah says “you might have to talk to him more privately, because maybe there is other reasons that he won't be a good fit for you.” Louis says “true.”

Edward's pov:

Everyone is gathered together in the grand hallway again, and Liam, Zayn, Niall as well as Shawn are all missing. They all return right before dinner time. They are joined by Johannah and the triplets two parents. After dinner, Johannah says “we’re going to split everyone up into a few groups.” They all agree. Johannah says “Matthew, Deanna, Desiree, Alanna, Eleanor, Sophia, Edward, Jacqueline, Vicky and Tracey. You're going to the ballroom. That's ten of you.” 

Johannah says “Liam, Shawn, Trevor, Fredrick, Christopher, Johnathan, Kristen, Mallory, Randall and Patrick, the theater room. That's another 10.” They grin and go to the theater room.

Johannah says “Juliette, Madison, Sabrina, Sidney, Annabelle, Abigail, Lucas, Marissa, Melissa, Zayn and Niall. The movie theater room.” They gasp. Johannah says “Zachary, Pamela, you can go into the ballroom.” They go into the ballroom.

Johannah takes the last group into the movie theater room. They all gasp and are shocked at the movie theater room. Johannah puts on Grease the musical for all three groups. Zayn bursts out laughing hysterically and says “I love this movie!!”

Matthew's pov:

A staffer starts the movie. Matthew is stunned that it's Grease the musical. Matthew tells Edward about the whole thing he said on the date, plus how now they're showing him Grease the musical. Edward cracks up and says “that'd be hilarious if this was planned by William. I think I'd be jealous if another group was watching the notebook.” Matthew gasps and says “you're into this movie?” Edward says “who doesn't love musicals?” Matthew groans and feels miserable. It only gets worse when Niall joins them and starts dancing with the song. Edward joins Niall in belting out the songs. Niall hands Edward popcorn and says “come join the real party people! Y’all can have Juliette, she's being a party pooper.” Juliette joins them for real. Juliette says “it's crazy in there, like it's a freaking movie theater room and they're just all dancing, plus screaming the lyrics. It's a mess in there!!” Shawn joins them and sighs in relief. Matthew says “what happened?” Shawn says “you don't even want to know, I have seen things that I can't unsee.” 

Liam's pov:

They put in Grease the musical. Liam giggles hysterically. He knows this movie thanks to his sisters. Fredrick squeals in delight and grinning. It doesn't take long until Fredrick, Kristen and Mallory start singing the lyrics. Patrick and Randall join them to sing the guys part. Christopher and Johnathan join in. Liam giggles and sings along too. Trevor joins in on the fun during the Grease lightning song. Shawn is genuinely trying to watch the film and doesn't seem to be enjoying their fun. Johannah peaks in on them with a camera crew and they don't stop at all. Shawn ends up leaving their party. 

Johannah says “would you like to join the group in the movie theater? They are changing it to the sing along version because they have the DVD.” They all agree to join the other group. In the movie theater, everyone gets popcorn and snacks to enjoy with the sing along version. 

Matthew's pov:

They get popcorn from the kitchen because it's a movie, and popcorn makes sense. Eleanor says “haven't we been tortured enough? It's like the worst movie ever.” Shawn says “you haven't been tortured, you haven't heard them in the theater room re in acting the entire film from the beginning, they are probably still going.” A camera moves into their area to film them. Shawn says “the real entertainment is the theater room group.” They are all done with the movie and leave the floor to go to bed.

Johannah's pov:

Louis informs her that he can't do an overnight date, he’s absolutely exhausted from the day. He is probably not even going to watch the episode, he's so tired. Johannah understands and responds okay, are you sure? Louis responds positive, not tonight, maybe tomorrow night, but even that's pushing me, because the girls are possibly doing another car seat challenge. I think I'm going to ask Savannah about moving it to Saturday, that way I can come back to the selection and eliminate more people. Johannah responds with or we go live tomorrow night instead, have you eliminate the people you'd like to eliminate, then be done until next week. Louis responds no, I can't do that, I am too tired right now mum, I'm completely exhausted.

Louis’ pov:

Louis is exhausted, but Jennifer is teaching him all about masks tonight, plus he's going to help take care of Harry's asthma tomorrow. Jennifer seriously shows him how he could've been scaring Harry, how to put it on and lets Louis practice on her. Louis even is able to practice on Nicole, since Jennifer wants to show him techniques with the strap. Louis thanks her and says “I'm exhausted.” Nicole giggles and says “I bet, get some sleep tonight.” Louis seriously crashes right there in the bed. 

Savannah wakes him up at nine thirty for Melanie. Louis holds her in his arms and falls asleep with her. 

Normal pov:

Savannah gently wakes Louis back up, gets Melanie's mittens back on before putting her back into the incubator. Savannah helps Louis get to bed, get covered and turns off the lights on her way out. Savannah shuts the door and says “I don't feel comfortable discharging the girls this week. He's absolutely exhausted, we need him well rested, for all twelve of them.” Nicole says “I agree, but also I think the real problem is the selection. I swore that Nancy knew that Cassandra was the mother, unless she's completely forgotten because of the drama that they caught on camera, then aired for all of Jenovia to see.” Savannah says “the only person he's allowed to go see is Harry, if any dates come tomorrow, my orders that he's on bed rest.” 

Harry's pov:

The next day, Harry gets up around 8:45. Louis arrives at 9:00 and says “morning.” Louis’ stomach growls. Anne says “sit.” Louis sits down and gulps. Anne gives Louis food and says “eat.” Louis sighs and eats something. Anne says “do you have an eating disorder?” Louis says “no, I've just been extremely stressed out with the selection and the babies. I haven't been eating, due to the stress level of everything.” Anne says “thank you for coming this morning.” Louis really does eat more food with Anne and Harry. Louis sighs and snuggles with Harry before falling asleep on the bed. Harry giggles. Harry gently wakes up Louis a half hour later. Louis shows Harry that he can be trusted with the masks, and that he's better at it. Louis and Harry crash together while the medicine is going. 

Anne's pov:

Jennifer turns off the nebulizer, takes the mask off of Harry's face and hangs it up. They both let the two boys catch up on much needed sleep. Jennifer informs Savannah that Louis is asleep next to Harry. Jennifer calls someone else and says “hi Lauren, it's me.” The person clearly responds. Jennifer says “your child needs support, desperately. Like people support. I know that you're very busy, but he's exhausted and stressed out to the point of not eating properly.” Anne knows that's not good, especially since Louis is supposed to be an alpha, but he's also a single parent first to twelve infants. Plus dealing with the stress of the women claiming to be pregnant with children that aren't his, and the selection.

Jennifer says “okay, thank you. I appreciate that you agree it's not good.” 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah hangs up with Jennifer and sends everyone to bed after the movies are over. The next morning, the other kids and Dan arrive at 10. They all are very excited about being back. Johannah decides to make group activities for everyone and pretend that they're William's ideas. Johannah can't think of anything. A staffer walks in and says "your majesty?" Johannah looks up, smiles and says "yes, dear?" She walks in completely, shuts the door behind her and says "I know things have been pretty crazy with the selection, and also Prince William's been extremely busy with the children since Lady Cassandra gave birth. But Christmas is two weeks away your majesty, would you like to do the annual winter ball still? Or push it back to February?" Johannah gasps and says "oh my god, I completely lost track of time. Can we do it with everyone's families?" She winces and says "there's 36 contestants left your majesty, we thought that'd he would be down to at least 25 by Christmas, we'd have to send out the invitations Wednesday, to get responses from all of the families." Johannah says "ah, on the number of guests per contestant." She smiles and says "exactly your majesty, Jacqueline has many siblings from what she's said multiple times to multiple staffers." 

Johannah says "okay, well I will speak to William and find out how many he's thinking of sending home this week. What day is Christmas?" She smiles and says "it will be in week number 8, your majesty. Prince William's birthday is on Sunday this year, Christmas is on Monday." Johannah gasps and says "so we'd literally have to get everyone here next week?" She says "yes your majesty, we sent out letters last week, per Stacey's instructions, she and the party planner have been working behind your back. And they've decide to send me to ask you if we can start to decorate the palace today." Johannah says "yes, please, let's bring the palace to life with Christmas magic." She smiles and says "of course your majesty, parents have been informing us if they could make it for Christmas or not, quite a few can not, but they want their kids to stay here for Christmas, of course." Johannah says "even if there family can't make it, William isn't going to eliminate anyone that he doesn't want to. Can you please send the two of them in here? Thank you for telling me, I just want to make sure we have the room here." She smiles and fetches the party planner as well as Stacey. Stacey shuts the door and says "I'm sorry, I would've told you myself your majesty, but we've all been so busy." 

Johannah smiles and says "I want to say thank you, to both of you, for taking up the task of planning Christmas, because the rest of us forgot." The party planner smiles and says "your majesty, you've been very busy, so has William, getting ready for his children to come into the world. It's the least we could do." Johannah says "how many families are for sure no shows?" Stacey says "Lady Cassandra's family, they said that they are out here right now, to see Cassandra, so they don't need to see her again in two weeks." Johannah says "who else?" Stacey says "Jaquiline, her mother said that there's just too many children to pack for, and that everyone is already coming to their house for Christmas since it's the easiest for them with 14 kids." Johannah says "oh wow." Stacey says "everyone else is willing to cancel their Christmas plans, if their child is still in the selection." Johannah says "excellent, that is wonderful to here." Stacey says "your mother has offered up her home to guests, so we thought that the Maliks, the Horans, the Payne's, the Styles, the triplets family and anyone else could go there. Lady Eleanor's parents are willing to stay wherever you can fit them." Johannah snorts. Stacey says "I would've suggested a closet, but I thought that would be rude." Johannah giggles and thanks her. Stacey says "they're even willing to room with their daughter, since her roommate is gone." Johannah says "of course, they want Cassandra gone because she's the only competition for Eleanor, besides Harry." Stacey giggles and says "true." 

Johannah says "well, we will know by Friday who he is thinking of sending home and how many are left. I do not think we should eliminate anyone next week, since there families will be out here, plus it'd be way too close to Christmas." Stacey says "also we've ordered pajamas for all of the contestants, in colors that they've chosen, which should be here tomorrow. We will wash them and deliver them to the contestants." Johannah says "thank you Stacey." Stacey says "no problem, it just has the first letter of their name, and we figured they'd count as gifts from the royal family." Johannah says "is it too late to do slippers or robes for Christmas?" Stacey smirks and says "already three steps a head of you, the contestants that get eliminated on Friday will get them to take home." Johannah says "thank you." Stacey says "no problem, if prince William wants his own special gifts for anyone, he will have to order them." Johannah understands. 

The contestants are gathered in the grand hallway by Nancy for date announcements. Johannah interrupts and says “William is going to be busy all day, and we don't really have anything planned. But Christmas is coming up, so the big announcement is that our staff will be putting up all of our Christmas decorations around the palace starting today." They all gasp and grin. Johannah says "that is all really, we might possibly send a date to William this evening, if he is not busy." They understand. 

Liam's pov: 

The staff genuinely start bringing Christmas decorations through the palace. They have a very large thing of green garland to start putting on the stair case. Everyone gasps. They all end up going into the movie theater, per Johannah's suggestion and watching a Christmas movie to get into the spirit of Christmas. Liam can't believe they've been planning this behind everyone's backs!! The queen is really a person that likes to surprise everyone at the last minute and plan things on the down low. Unlike Louis, who seems to plan things, as he goes. Like the pack, it seems like he's telling everyone. Liam's also worried about Shawn, he's been seeming much better, but he's still extremely nervous around Dan. Liam decides to tell Daniel himself, that Louis handled it, because he's pretty sure that Louis is extremely busy with the children and he wants to easy Shawn's anxiety. Liam taps Shawn and nods his head towards the door. Shawn goes with Liam back towards the grand hallway. Liam says "I think Dan should know that Louis handled it, that way he can call Louis, confirm with him and you can relax finally." Shawn sighs in relief and says "okay, thank you Liam." They speak to Dan, who is surprised that Louis didn't tell him yet, nor Johannah. Dan talks to Johannah privately. Dan returns and says "she reassured me that it's been handled, can I ask why you're telling me?" Shawn spits out "I have a severe fear of medical professionals and Johannah made it very clear what you are, so I've been extremely freaked out by you, I'm sorry, but I just can't help it." Dan looks surprised and says "oh my, don't even worry about me. I'm completely retired from practicing, she was just worried about you, and it sounds like she had ever right to be worried." Shawn sighs in relief and says "yeah, she did." Dan says "thank you for telling me Shawn, now I understand why you've been acting freaked out whenever I'm around." Shawn's jaw drops and he says "you noticed that?" Dan says "yes." Shawn says "I'm not good at hiding it, am I?" Dan laughs and says "not to me, but I'm sure everyone else has no idea, unless you've told them." Shawn says "thank you very much." Dan says "you're welcome, now go enjoy the Christmas movie." They both go back to the movie. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis goes back to the kids during the night, and takes care of them, before sneaking back to Harry. Louis gets more sleep and wakes up at 8:30. They all eat breakfast and Louis gets to do an entire practice with the medicine with Harry. Louis does bad at remembering to distract Harry. Jennifer does decide to discharge Harry, finally and Anne as well as Louis are very happy about it. Harry frowns very deeply. Jennifer grabs white boards right away to be able to speak to Harry privately and find out what's wrong. Louis and Anne move away. Jennifer ends up responding on white boards, meaning that Harry's probably got worries that she doesn't want to verbally respond to or Harry's got multiple worries or questions on the one board. Jennifer gives Harry her response. Harry grabs another board and writes more. Jennifer hums and then grabs two blank boards before starting to write stuff down. Jennifer gives Harry the first board before starting the second board. After Harry reads both, he seems a lot calmer and then invites Louis over to read it. It's just Jennifer reassuring Harry that she's not going to check him if he decides to stay at the family center for a few nights. The other boards are mainly ideas to help ease Harry's anxiety with going back to the palace. Jennifer suggested that Harry stays with Louis for a few nights at the NICU family center and that they get used to doing Harry's medicine all alone. Louis says “yeah, that'd be fine with me, what do you think, Harry?” Harry smiles and says “I like it.” Harry lets his mother see. Anne hugs Harry, giggles and says “guess what?” Harry says “what?” Anne says “that means you're going to get to watch the episodes together every night.” Harry giggles and snickers. Louis laughs and says “true.” 

Jennifer is absolutely serious about discharging Harry and brings the discharge stuff a few hours later. Harry gasps at it. Jennifer says “and you just have to sign this one.” Harry says “okay” and signs the discharge paper. Jennifer takes the one that he signed and says “you're officially discharged, but you can stay here as long as you need.” Jennifer winks and leaves the room. 

Harry gets help from Jennifer to get off the heart monitor and the pulse ox sensor. Once the stickers are off of Harry's chest, Harry goes into the bathroom with clothes to change. Jennifer throws away the stickers and cleans the pulse ox sensor as well as the cords for the heart monitor before putting them away. Jennifer cleans all of the stetheys before taking them out of the room to put away. 

Harry returns from the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. Anne lets Harry pack teddy and his special blanket. Jennifer grabs the gown and the hospital pants to put in their laundry basket. Jennifer shuts the door and says “if you don't get a heat or you feel pain again, and you want to see an omega health specialist, let me know, so I can help you.” Harry says “okay, thank you.” Jennifer says “no problem sweetheart.” Jennifer leaves the room again. Louis gets staffers to help bring Harry's stuff back to the palace. Anne gets her stuff separated, making sure that Harry’s got the second backpack for the nebulizer. Harry's guitar is even with them, as well as a messenger bag, a duffle bag and a suit case. Harry grabs the messenger bag, the guitar and the nebulizer bag. Paul and Paddy grab everything else that belongs to Harry. Harry and his mum have a goodbye chat slash hug. Anne kisses his cheek and says “I hope to see you again for Christmas, but if I don't, it's alright.” Harry giggles and says “I'll have to ask.” 

Harry and Jennifer say goodbye. Harry puts his stuff down to hug her. Jennifer hugs Harry. Louis doesn't know what they're saying, but he can tell that Jennifer's reassuring Harry again. Jennifer reminds him that he's in control. Harry says “okay.” Jennifer looks at Louis and motions him to a room with her. Jennifer shuts the door and says “you're going to need to reassure Harry constantly that he's in control and in charge. Even if people think someone else is in control. I think that it'd be helpful if you got white boards and markers to use with Harry. The office supplies stores or even the school supplies sites sell them in bulk or separate. Get markers in different colors too, that way you have options.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Jennifer says “like even if it's not really his choice, you have to make sure he's okay with it and even more importantly completely alert. I think there's more going on mentally with Harry, but it's clear that he's not going to open up to me this time around.” Louis says “I understand and I agree that he needs to constantly be in control. Even though that's not typical of an alpha omega relationship, I think it's what Harry needs and I'm willing to do that for him.” Jennifer says “thank you, I really am glad to hear that from you, and I think you need to tell Harry that in private.” Louis grins and agrees. Louis and Jennifer return back to everyone else. They all go with Anne to the main lobby. Anne and Harry say goodbye one last time. Louis says “how did you get here?” Anne says “taxi from the airport. I was hoping to catch another taxi.” Louis says “you'd have to call to get a taxi, how about you just come to the palace with us? There's plenty of bedrooms and that gives me mum a chance to book your flight home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what is going to be the ending right now, but I know that Louis needs to eliminate ten people this week, because I'm planning on him not eliminating anyone the week before Christmas, nor the week of Christmas, but instead of being at the palace, William will be with the babies until they're all discharged. All of that will be discussed soon!! I'm working on possible Tuesday or Wednesday elimination, I want to have a few more one on one dates first though.


	31. Chapter 31: Overnight date crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry and Anne return to the palace. Louis announces to everyone that he and Harry are going back to the palace, plus that Harry's spending the night with him, all before lunch. They're all stunned. Everyone else has another movie night. Louis discusses things with Savannah, about Wednesday's car seat challenge. They come up with a plan and Louis speaks to his mother to inform her of who he wants for an overnight date. Overnight date turns from small group to extremely large group. Drama happens, Louis discovers more secrets from other contestants. Meaning that many more people trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to call this chapter, besides overnight date crashed. Haha!! Have this one finished now, still working on editing 32 and 33. Will try to start chapter 34 tomorrow.

Chapter 31:

Liam's pov:

They all are sitting in the ballroom, after watching half of the movie, when William says “I'm back!! I have a surprise for you all!! And no, it's not a baby, so don't get too excited!” His siblings freak out, then rush over first. They're all clearly very disappointed. Louis laughs hysterically and says “I’m sorry, I can't believe my own siblings are disappointed to see me.” Harry laughs with him. 

Louis introduces his mother to Harry’s mother, Anne and Johannah seem to recognize each other instantly, which is completely weird. They are kind in introducing themselves, but they both keep looking at the other, like they recognize each other. 

Johannah offers to show Anne to a guest room. Anne declines the offer and insists she'll be fine staying with her child. Harry says “Zayn's my roommate, though, mum.” Anne smiles and says “ah, alright. I guess I could stay in a guest room.” Johannah takes Anne to the elevators. Harry follows them with his stuff and the staffers follow Harry with the rest of his belongings. Zayn goes with them. 

Anne's pov:

Anne ends up taking a bag off of Harry to help him. Harry complains that he doesn't need her to help him. Johannah takes it and gives it back to Harry. Harry grins and says “thank you.” They go to Harry's room first. Once Harry's settled in with Zayn, they go up to the third floor. Johannah has Anne in one of their guest rooms near the girls that are contestants. Johannah shuts the door behind them. Anne giggles and says quietly “can I call you Lauren now?” Johannah giggles and says “it's my middle name, but yes.” Anne says “why though?” Johannah says “why? Well, Mark and I wanted to live like normal people. And with so many siblings, I just assumed that I would never get the chance to even be anywhere close to the throne. Plus I really didn't want to raise Louis in the spotlight as a baby. As soon as we knew that I was pregnant, we made plans to move and then my sister, Trisha Rebecca also found out she was pregnant with Zayn. So we all moved to the UK and started fresh. I didn't expect that Mark and I would get divorced, I didn't expect to get remarried either. But the most stressful thing was when I found out the laws regarding the throne. I didn't know that there was a rule preventing packs, it's since been changed by my mother, but at the time, it really effected me the most because I knew that Trisha would never ever put Zayn in that position. And then I finally told Daniel everything, he was completely freaked out at first, until he met my family. He completely understood why I didn't tell him, and he encouraged me to tell Louis.” Anne says “why did he go by William?” Johannah says “that's his first name.” Anne laughs, giggles and says “oh, okay.” Johannah says “so he goes by Daniel now, all of the time.” Anne says “because Louis goes by William publicly.” Johannah says “yeah, so I'm assuming that Harry's told you everything?” Anne says “not really, they both did.” Johannah smiles and says “good, I'm glad.” Anne says “I think Harry needs to know that you're you, because I think he'd be more likely to allow you to help with his medicine, plus heats.” Johannah says “I think that you are right, but I'm afraid that he's too anxious around people who have power and feels too worried about me already.” Anne says “I never thought of that, but if Harry asks if I knew after you tell him, he's going to hate me.” Johannah promises that Harry's not going to hate either of them. Johannah leaves the room after promising to book a flight home for Anne. 

Johannah's pov:

Johannah checks on Harry and Harry is packing an overnight bag. Harry blushes and says “Lou invited me to spend the night with him.” Johannah smiles and says “that's fine dear, do you need help packing anything?” Harry says “nope.” Harry packs his decorated masks with his nebulizer. Johannah, Harry and Zayn leave their room. Harry takes the backpacks and the messenger bag to Louis. Louis smiles and says “alright! I'm pleased to announce that you're going to watch movies tonight, and Harry's coming with me for the evening. Because I have to go back to the hospital.” They're all stunned. Louis and Harry leave before lunch. 

Everyone stops the talking to get ready for the cameras for movie night. They eat lunch. Niall says “can we start movies early?!” Johannah laughs and agrees. The larger group wants to watch in the theater room so that they have more room to sign along. The smaller group wants the movie theater, so that they can see it. Johannah instead suggests that they watch the selection in the movie theater together. None of them want to watch it. The movie theater group chooses a comedy. The theater room group chooses high school musical. 

The movies end before dinner. After dinner, they all have a break before starting movies again at 6:30. Johannah splits them into the same groups again and puts in the movie the notebook. Shawn and Juliette join the ballroom group right after the movie starts. The entire ballroom group, except for Shawn and Zachary leaves again. Johannah moves them into the movie theater room. Liam helps comfort Shawn when he gets scared.

Louis’ pov:

Louis and Harry have lunch as well as dinner together. They discuss favorite movies and more. They both love the notebook. They talk after dinner in Louis’ room about Harry's medicine and what to do. Harry would prefer to do it privately with no one else. Louis understands and they go back to the children with all of Harry's stuff. Louis sets them up in Melanie's room for the night. Louis says "should we have a date here tonight?" Harry says "up to you, do you have anything tomorrow?" Louis says "only thing is the car seat challenge again, first thing in the morning. But I'm pretty positive that the girls would understand. The only real ones that would be new would be Patrick, Randall, and Fredrick. I think Patrick and Fredrick are omegas too." Harry says "oh, okay." Louis says "actually, I should check with Savannah, to see what she wants to do about the car seat challenges." Harry says "very good idea." Louis gets Savannah. Savannah says "what's up?" Louis says "I wanted to discuss the car seat challenge for the morning with you now." Savannah is surprised, but agrees and shuts the door behind her. Savannah says "what do you want to know?" Louis says "do you think I should have a group date tonight?" Savannah says "honestly no, because if Olivia and Hope pass tomorrow, they could be discharged, tomorrow." Louis says "oh god, you're right." Savannah says "I also thought of Thursday or Friday though for discharge, because that might make things easier on you, with more than one being able to go home.” Louis says “what's your goal for Melanie?” Savannah says “well, I thought of five to ten minutes every four hours, without crashing too much, that way you'd be able to change the oxygen tubes, every four hours.” Louis says “okay, that is a good idea, do you think that you'll do that with all of them?” Savannah hums and says “you know what? That's not a bad idea for every child, but they still need to pass some parts of the car seat challenge.” Louis says “I understand, completely. And thank you, I just feel like it'd be bad to bring them back to the NICU after they get discharged.” Savannah says “let’s just try the five to ten minutes without crashing every four hours for all of the children. And not panicking too much in the car seats the whole 65 minutes.” 

Louis says "woah, that would mean that I wouldn't be able to be at the palace for their elimination ceremony on Friday night." Savannah says "well, either way, I don't see how you're going to be there on Friday. Discharging them tomorrow, puts you having to take them to Lilly's house tomorrow." Louis says "okay, we know the two girls do well in the car seat, that's not a question. Could we test other kids tomorrow?" Savannah says "and do only the five to ten minutes? If they don't react badly right away?" Louis says "yes, I would prefer that." Savannah says "okay, unless we plan on Thursday for that. We could also do Hope and Olivia every four hours today too." Louis says "good idea." Savannah says "so then tomorrow, you've got to get everything ready to do whatever you need to do." Louis says "because I probably won't be able to return to the palace until after Christmas." Savannah says "exactly." Louis sighs and says "okay, thank you." Savannah leaves the room. Harry says "what about me?" Louis says "I'm thinking, unless you'd be okay moving in with me." Harry says "to Lilly's house?" Louis says "yes, we'll just pretend we're both here at the hospital." Harry says "there's got to be an easier way Lou." Louis says "I wish there was, but Savannah's not comfortable discharging them until they pass something." Harry says "what's the five minutes?" Louis says "to be able to do oxygen. I say if they can go five minutes, that's more than good enough. See, the way I'd do it, is I wouldn't even touch their nose tubes until I'm ready to change them. I'd give myself over a half hour too, possibly a whole hour." Harry says "really?" Louis says "really, I actually want Nicole and Jennifer's opinion too." 

Louis gets Nicole and Jennifer. Louis says "what do you think needs to happen in order to discharge the babies?" Nicole says "I think you need Lilly's house completely ready, which I'm pretty sure it is. I think everyone at the palace needs to be settled enough, for you to disappear until way after Christmas. Somehow, I think that Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn would also have to be out of the palace, for those few weeks. All of the oxygen tanks at her house, twelve full portable tanks here, twelve full portable tanks ready at her house. At least two large vans, to transport all twelve babies, and of course the strollers as well as car seats." Louis says "plus clothes, jackets, hats, gloves, mittens, heart monitors." Nicole says "exactly, oh and blankets to put over their car seats. If you have all of that, here, I would feel comfortable starting to discharge them today. Like wouldn't kick you out of the rooms, but just kind of slowly let you get into a routine here of feeding and changing all of them, with help from whoever." Harry offers to help instantly. Nicole says "just twenty four seven and if you need more help, then we're here, just add one of us at a time." 

Louis says "wow." Jennifer says "I agree with Nicole, but I'd say to involve Liam, Zayn, Niall and have three back ups, for the omegas, incase one of them gets a heat." Louis says "like Lilly, could be one back up." Jennifer says "exactly." Louis says "I don't really feel comfortable with Lucas, Marissa or Melissa, I think they'd freak out too badly." Jennifer says "do you have anyone that you would prefer?" Louis says "Annabelle, Mallory and Madison would be the three back ups." Jennifer says "okay, lets get them here tonight. If your mother sends even more, or if you'd like to interview other contestants, we could help hold interviews." Louis laughs, giggles and says "thank you." Jennifer gets Savannah and says "Nicole thought of an idea." Savannah says "what?" Jennifer says "so that Louis isn't as overwhelmed about discharge, she thought of having Louis be incharge of changing, feeding, burping, everything that the nurses are doing with help from who he's chosen, for all twelve infants, for the next twenty four hours." Savannah says "that's brilliant." Nicole says "thank you." Savannah says "we'd have to say that 7:30 would be the cut off time for it, so that he can go eliminate people at the palace, to be free until after Christmas." Louis agrees instantly. Savannah says "so we've got a plan. You get who you want here first." Louis talks to his mother about who he wants for a date. Louis says "what if more show up? The people that I've chosen, I know Lucas could get extremely protective of his sisters because of them knowing you." Nicole says "give me five minutes." Nicole leaves the room. Nicole returns with nothing on her person. Harry gasps, grins and hugs her. Nicole says "what's this for?" Harry says "thank you, I have a fear of coats and equipment." Savannah looks stunned, and scolds Harry for letting her upset him for weeks!! Harry's surprised, because Savannah takes off her coat and stethy, putting the stethy into her pocket, putting the badge on her shirt and leaving her coat in her office. Savannah says "better?" Harry says "much better." Savannah smiles and says "thank you, for finally being honest with us." Harry grins and says "you're welcome, Jennifer already knew though." Jennifer giggles and says "always." Harry grins. Savannah says "as for the contestants, talk to them, be honest, do your real life movie speech that you told me the other night." Louis tells them his movie speech. Harry understands instantly, so does Nicole, so does Jennifer. Jennifer says "I think, if you ask them to turn off the cameras for thirty minutes at the palace, you could be honest before the elimination ceremony. Tell them that tremendous progress is being made here, and you're extremely vital in that process, so you need to be away until after Christmas, you don't want to keep anyone there past Christmas, who you want to get rid of now." Louis says "I understand, I think you have a good point." 

Johannah's pov:

Louis gives her names for overnight. Madison, Mallory, Sabrina, Annabelle, Marissa, Lucas, Melissa, Patrick, Randall, Fredrick and Niall. Johannah says “all of them? Are you sure there's enough room?” Louis says “well, Cassandra's room has an empty bed, I have two beds in each room at the family center. Plus one bed in each of the children’s rooms.” Johannah says “oh, okay, I wasn't aware.” Johannah gathers all ten of them from the movie theater, informs them of the Prince’s request for a late night date, and also asks all of them to pack an overnight bag. Marissa and Melissa are shocked, but squeal in delight. They all leave quickly to pack overnight bags. Niall, Fredrick, Patrick, and Randall return first, followed by the three girls, then the triplets come down. Alberto agrees to take them with a driver.

Micheal and Maggie think about leaving the palace for the night, since their children are going on an overnight date. Liam, Zayn, Christopher and Johnathan walk out. Liam says “you’re going to spend the night, aren't you?” Lucas says “yes.” Liam says “Niall, Lucas, stick together, don't need either of you getting freaked out.” Lucas says “I think you should come too.” Liam says “what? Why?” Lucas says “N-i-c-o” and nods to his sisters. Johannah understands instantly and whispers it to Liam. Liam understands and whispers “I will go, but I need back up, incase I go under.” Johannah pulls Christopher, Johnathan and then goes to get Edward. 

The three alphas are completely confused. Zachary as well as Shawn are still watching in the ballroom, but their focus has moved to them. Johannah motions them over. Johannah says “slight problem, William's requested an omegas only overnight date, but quite a large number of them that he requested have extremely high anxiety with medical professionals, so they want Liam to come. That's the slight problem, Liam has ptsd and is concerned that if he goes under too, they have absolutely no back up at all.” They understand. Johannah says “if all of you want to go, I might have to send the other girls and Zayn with you.” Abigail interrupts and whispers quietly “we’re crashing this party, Sidney refuses to be without Liam or Edward. So do we.” Shawn says "I have a fear of white coats and equipment, I go under, I need to be protected too." Edward says "okay, alright, we'll protect you." 

The four alphas giggle. Trevor joins them all once he realizes that they are all gone. Johannah says “just pack a bag, at this point, I can't even win this fight.” Trevor looks shocked and confused, but shrugs before going along with it.

Edward's pov:

Edward packs an overnight bag. Matthew says “woah, where are you going?” Edward giggles and says “movie sleep over, duh, we’re doing a musicals marathon.” Matthew looks disgusted and says “never mind, have fun.” Edward giggles and leaves after packing stuff to sleep in, plus change into in the morning. Edward packs bathroom stuff too. Matthew says “dude, you're going to be here.” Edward whispers quietly “I want to be able to brush my teeth before I go to sleep mate, I'm that kind of person.” Matthew rolls his eyes.

Edward shuts the door behind him before meeting up with everyone else on the first floor. Paddy arrives and once everyone is ready, they leave with Alberto as well as Paddy. Two drivers are waiting for them with the large 18 passenger bus and the large fifteen passenger bus. Liam says “at the desk at the hospital, Zayn's in charge, Zayn leads the way.” They all agree. Liam says “on the floor, Edward and Zayn will lead the way. Trevor and Zachary in the middle, Christopher and Johnathan at the end.” All of them understand instantly. They go into the two buses, only 15 of them will fit in the back of the larger bus, so everyone else has to go in the second bus. Zachary, Christopher, Trevor, Johnathan, Patrick and Randall go to the second bus. The second bus has three car seat bases installed in the first two rows, but they're all able to fit with no problem. Paddy says “sorry about the car seat bases, but we have to be prepared for the call.” Paddy winks. Edward realizes that maybe it's not Jenna, that is having William's children. 

At the hospital, they go to the desk and get stopped instantly. Zayn says “hi, we're here to visit M-o-s, slash, v-I-t-z, slash, c-a.” The nurse looks confused, but types in the last name. The nurse says “you’ll need to give me more than that.” Zayn says “M-e-l-a-n-i-e.” The nurse types in the name and smiles. She says “Melanie is allowed to have visitors, and obviously you probably know where she is at.” Zayn grins and says “yes, I do.” The normal night time nurse arrives, gasps and says “hi Zayn, another late night visit with Lou?” Zayn grins and says “yep, brought him some new company too.” The nurse says “oh Jesus, I'll let the family center have fun with your group.” Annabelle huffs. They all get visitor badges. The one nurse help fills them all out properly. All of their badges say Mos-vitz-ca and visiting Family center. 

Zayn leads them to the elevators with Paddy and Alberto. They divide into four groups for the two elevators. Zayn says “floor two, everyone.” Edward's shocked to see Preston waiting for them and having all of them line up in three single file lines. Once all of them are on the floor, Paddy does a head count, so does Alberto. Edward does an actual count by names and faces. They all get checked for fevers by nurses. A woman walks out and says “what's going on?” She's clearly a family center worker, since she doesn't have on a coat or anything medical, just a badge with the codes showing. Paddy says “someone's overnight date has been crashed and expanded greatly into this very large group.” She sighs, but smiles and says “okay then, we’ll get extra cots.” She winks before leaving. Edward thinks to himself, yep, family center worker, I'm so good at guessing this stuff. 

The family center is very quick to show them to three rooms. They bring in quite a few cots and open up the folding couch beds in two of the rooms. They all put their stuff down in the three rooms. Edward knows it's going to be a fight later.

Louis’ pov:

Savannah lets him know that his date has arrived and all are clear of fevers. Louis thanks her, before going to the family center. Harry wants to stay right there, especially if it's expanded, until Louis knows who is there.

Annabelle, Abagail, Madison, Mallory, Kristen, Sidney, Sabrina, Niall, Zayn, Lucas, Melissa, Marissa, Liam, Shawn, Fredrick, Patrick, Randall, Christopher, Johnathan, Trevor, Edward, and Zachary all showed up for the date. Louis says “oh my god, how?” They point to Liam. Louis realizes that Liam's under, Marissa is under, Melissa is under, and Lucas is under. Louis reassures all four of them and gets all four of them back up. Once they're alert, Louis makes sure that everyone else is alert too. Trevor doesn't move to squeeze his hands, no does Zachary, nor does Randall, nor does Patrick. Louis looks at Jennifer for help. Jennifer walks over and whispers "what?" Louis points to the ones that are under and Jennifer helps reassure them after getting everyone with equipment on their person out of the family center. Trevor comes up for her, he's absolutely shocked, clearly. Louis moves away from them and says “wow, double the amount I was expecting, but I guess that's alright. Um Annabelle, Madison and Sabrina, come with me.” Louis only introduces the 3 girls to the twelve babies. They're surprised to see Harry. Harry's surprised to see them. Louis says “whole usual group, including Shawn, plus Lucas’ sisters. Patrick, Randall, Fredrick, Edward, Christopher, Johnathan, Zachary and Trevor.” Harry says “holy shit.” Louis says "what do I do?" Jennifer says "just be honest, we're here as back up, incase they react badly." Louis says "okay, are you sure?" Jennifer kneels infront of Louis and says "I get that you're terrified to admit that you have children here already to the whole world, but this isn't the whole world. These people are here, for you. To possibly marry you. I'm sure most of them, if not all of them, would even be willing to be in a pack with you." Harry says "I'm here too Lou, you supported me and were there for me, now let us be here for you." Louis smiles and says "thank you." Jennifer says "you're welcome, give them that speech too." 

Edward's pov: 

The woman from the family center, who William was exchanging glances with, finally leaves the back of the group alone. Zachary giggles and says "she was just talking to us, nothing big." Edward smiles, not exactly believing Zachary, but wanting to trust him. The two women, from the palace earlier this week, who demanded all of these things, arrive with four strollers and car seats. They have two men carrying stuff behind them and two guys carrying stuff while filming on a camera. The one boy squeals and says "ZAAYNIE!!" Zayn gasps and says "Stan?! Oli? What are you doing here?" The one says "we're surprising Louis with all of the baby stuff!!" The woman laughs, smirks and says "got the patterned blankets from Johannah, all twelve." Zayn says "oh my god, you're brilliant Nana." The woman smirks and says "I have to be brilliant, I'm the former queen darling." She winks. The other woman says "oi, um, we're a team, we're double trouble." The first one says "duh Lilly, of course we're double trouble." The one says "I grew up with you two, I can attest to you being double trouble." They smirk and high five over their heads. The second man says "okay, alright, you're scaring Zayn's friends. Mia and Lilly." Lilly says "oi, stop sassing me, Nicholas." Mia says "yeah Nicholas, shut up." Nicholas kisses Mia on the lips hard. Mia moans into the kiss, kisses him back just as fiercely and says "wow, fucking hell, that never gets old." Lilly smirks at all of them. Edward gasps and says "you're a pack." Lucas squeals in delight and says "I knew it!!!" Mia and Lilly attack the triplets in hugs and kisses. The triplets squeal and call them grandmas. Niall clears his throat and says "excuse me, I'm beyond jealous Nan and Nanna. Where the hell is my kisses?!" They attack him with kisses too. Niall squeals and says "okay." Stan says "thank god I'm not an alpha or an omega." Oli says "ahmen." 

Prince William walks in on their weirdness, clears his throat and says "what's going on here?" Mia says "nothing!!" They quickly hide everything in a room as well as Stan and Oli, plus themselves. William says "okay, my grandmother's acting weird, oh well." Harry giggles. William smirks and says "I was actually kind of hoping that all of you would show up, couple of surprises. Edward, Zachary, Trevor, Christopher, Johnathan, you all completely surprised me." Edward says "Liam was nervous to be alone, so was Shawn." William says "okay, that makes sense." Harry and William sit down together with them. William says "how are all of you?" They all admit that they're good. William says "actually, I'm kind of nervous now, to tell you all. I was completely prepared to tell the girls, Zayn, Niall and Liam." Harry smiles. Christopher says "whatever it is Will, we'd understand. What is it?" William says "first of all, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson." They all gasp. Edward says "now all of the Louie and Lou nicknames make sense." Louis laughs and grins. Louis sighs in relief and says "that's not the only secret. I kind of wanted to talk to you guys individually, that I haven't had a chance to speak to." Christopher says "unless it'd be easier to ask infront of everyone." Louis says "my mom kind of already started to tell me the answer. Christopher, Johnathan and Edward, I know you're all alphas." They gasp. Louis says "I know that Patrick and Randall are omegas. Trevor, Alpha, Zachary, Alpha, Fredrick, Omega." They all are shocked that he already knows. Louis says "my only remaining question is, are all of you okay with the idea of a pack?" They all are okay with it. Shawn says "all? Like possibly all." Louis says "come here, let's talk in private." Louis takes Shawn into a private room. Shawn and Louis return, with Shawn much calmer than before. Shawn seems relieved. Louis sits next to Harry. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis says "I'm planning on telling everyone this at some point tomorrow, but you're going to be the first to hear it. I will not be at the palace, from Wednesday, until past Christmas." They all gasp. Zayn says "you won't even be there for your birthday?" Louis says "not even for my birthday." Louis sighs, takes a deep breath and says "so with that in mind, I have to do a lot of thinking, as well as making a touch decision. Do I eliminate just three people and then make up for week seven on week nine? I didn't want to eliminate anyone the week of Christmas anyway. Or do I make things easier on myself, eliminate nine people tomorrow and be able to focus on what I need to focus on here for the next three weeks." They all seem to understand, kind of. Louis says "now onto things, that I'm only telling you, because I'm trusting all of you." They're surprised. Louis takes a deep breath and notices Oli. Louis says "we're making a lot of progress here, which we want to continue to make, we don't want to loose progress that we're making and I'm a vital part of this team here, so I need to stay to insure that the progress continues to happen. In order to keep this progress going, however, I need to be away from the palace until after Christmas." They all gasp and are shocked. Louis says "I've decided to tell you all privately, to give you a chance to react and ask any questions that you have."

Edward says "are they all okay?" Louis says "they're stable, if that's what you're asking, yes." Everyone looks nervous at that. Louis says "again, making a lot of progress, I need to be here to insure that it continues to be made. I'd like them to be able to come home, home, to the palace, I need time with my children." Christopher says "can I ask how many?" Louis says "how many do you think?" Trevor says "five, I think there's five." Louis says "oh sweetheart, if there was only five, this would be so much easier, five's a breeze, I don't have five." They all gasp in shock. Louis smirks and says "any other brave soul willing to take a guess?" Harry smirks and raises his hand. Louis head snaps to him and he says "cheater, you already know the answer." Harry giggles hysterically. Zachary says "seven?" Louis says "hmm, you're still cold." Zachary huffs. Louis smirks. Zachary says "eight?" Louis says "warm." Zachary says "nine?" Louis says "warmer." Trevor gasps and says "ten?!" Louis says "you're hot!" They're all surprised. Edward says "eleven?!" Louis says "hotter, you're so close!" Patrick says "twelve?!" Louis says "ding, ding, ding!!" Everyone's jaw drops. Louis says "that was actually fun." Edward says "oh my god, twelve?" Johnathan says "I knew it! I mean, I didn't know it, but I had guessed twelve in my head after seeing the amount of cribs." Trevor says "twelve? Please, say prank, say anything, please." Louis says "you want proof that there's twelve?" Trevor nods his head. Louis says "can you wait patiently for me to prove it?" They agree to wait patiently. 

Louis says "Randall, Christopher, Edward, Patrick?" Patrick says "can I ask how old they are?" Louis smiles and says "no." Edward says "so they're going to come home in three weeks?" Louis says "hopefully, we're starting car seat challenges before they can come home, though." That makes them frown. Randall says "what are their names?" Louis says "I am not telling you their names, because I've already accidently tweeted one of their names. And that's all a fan would need to get here." Randall says "oh." Christopher says "can we see them?" Louis says "not in person, I'm sorry, I'm not even allowed to hold them yet." They all frown deeper. Edward says "are we allowed to tell anyone back at the palace?" Louis says "no, and if you do, I'll think that you're trying to sabotage me telling them privately, where they can react however they need." Edward gulps and says "was just asking." Louis smiles." Christopher says "wait, how long have you all known?" Louis says "they all found out this weekend, from me, privately, as well. They reacted okay, so yeah, even though it was over the phone that I told them all everything." Harry hushes everyone who is protesting. Louis gives them a look too. They shut up instantly. 

Louis says "so um tonight, you're all going to be here. Sorry. I'm going to be with the children. The only proof that I have is my words, you're just going to have to trust me. Can I talk to Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Annabelle, Mallory and Madison alone please?" They all agree and follow him into the room. Louis shuts the door and says "okay, so from tonight, until tomorrow evening, I'm going to be incharge of everything for the babies. Feeding, changing, burping, everything. I mentioned out there that this has been a team effort, I've had help every single day from like six nurses during the day and six nurses at night. What I didn't mention, is that they're doing even more challenges on Thursday and Friday. We realized when discussing the challenges, that doing an hour for every single baby is going to be too hard, so the new challenge is about an hour in the car seat, still on oxygen, for every single one, and the oxygen part is going to be five to ten minutes, every four hours, for every single child." They are surprised, but grin. Louis says "I've chosen you because you've seemed the most interested in helping to care for the babies." They grin and thank him. Louis says "I've mentioned that there's been six at night and during the day, but we're starting with just us. If we need more help, we're allowed to get the nurses help." They sigh in relief. Louis says "I haven't finished discussing things with everyone, I just wanted to tell you, you're all going to be spending the night with me, with the babies." They grin and agree. 

They go back to the group. Louis says "so, are you all still okay with it?" Fredrick says "yes, I'm excited!!" Fredrick grins. Mia takes Shawn and the omegas away gently. Shawn's eyes go wide. Mia calms him down quickly, escorting him with the girls into a room for the night. Patrick finally says "thank you, thank you for being so honest with us." Randall says "I'm glad you waited to tell me, but told me before you brought them home." Louis says "are you okay with twelve?" They both are more than okay with that number. Harry smiles and hugs them. They hug Harry back. Harry takes them to the other omegas. Edward is too quiet, making Louis nervous. Christopher speaks up and says "they're all okay, right?" Jennifer says "yes, they're good. This three weeks, is a very good thing. We want to be able to discharge them around their due date, but in order to do that, we need Louis' focus to be one hundred and ten percent on the babies. Not having him constantly distracted with the selection, concerned that people there aren't going to be able to handle the thought, let alone the reality of twelve premature infants." 

Harry says "and it's okay to be overwhelmed, you can take as much time as you need to process this." Louis says "exactly, I just need you to be honest with me. If you can't handle twelve infants, I need to know, because they're my priority." Edward still hasn't said anything, just taking it all in. Edward seems to be thinking deeply. Trevor says "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I can't even handle the thought, even knowing that there'd be help, like it's too much, for me. I'm sorry." Louis says "that's alright, thank you for being honest with me. I kindly ask that you ask Paddy, Paul or Preston to take you back to the palace." Trevor says "okay, and I respect you deciding to do this in smaller groups, off camera." Louis smiles and says "thank you." Trevor grabs his stuff to leave the family center. Zachary says "can I ask you questions?" Louis says "sure, of course." Zachary says "my questions would have more to do with pack dynamics." Louis says "do you want to talk in private or right here?" Zachary says "private, please." Louis agrees and says "do you want all other alphas with us?" Zachary says "no. Just us." Louis says "okay." 

They both sit down on the beds. Zachary says "I feel like you're going to be soft on omegas as an alpha." Louis says "really? What gives you that idea?" Zachary says "just watching the way you've treated the girls, when they had issues. The way you treat Harry." Louis says "with kindness?" Zachary says "that's not what I meant." Louis says "alright, what's going through your head then?" Zachary says "I'm scared you'll be tougher on me, because I'm an alpha, since I've seen you treat all of the omegas so gently." Louis smiles and says "here, come lie down with me." Zachary whispers "okay." Zachary lies down next to Louis. They face eachother. Louis says "I feel like you're going to get defensive no matter what I say tonight. Okay? I respect whatever secret you're hiding from me. I'm not going to push you. I am however, going to make up a lie to the other contestants, if you'd like to go back to the palace, okay?" Zachary sighs in relief, and whispers "okay, thank you. You're so much different and kinder than I thought you'd be. It's definitely hard for me as a jenovian citzen, to remember the fact that you're a person, not just the future ruler of my country." Louis says "would you like to go back to the palace?" Zachary says "yes please." Louis says "okay, the lie is, that you don't like what I'm wearing, just so that if anyone is rude to you back at the palace, you know it's from my lie." Zachary's eyes bug out and he freaks out. Louis coos and coos, then says "okay, okay, never mind that one." Zachary calms down. Louis hums and whispers "I'll send you back without a reason to the others, okay? Just grab your stuff, don't say anything and find Preston or Paddy or Paul to drive you." Zachary whispers "okay, thank you." Louis says "now give me a cuddle." Zachary's surprised, but lets Louis hug him. Zachary sighs and breathes in his scent at his neck. Louis inner alpha alarms are going off, Zachary's an omega, and he may not even know it, just listening to instincts. Louis kisses his cheek and whispers "I pinky promise not to say anything, alright?" Zachary accepts the pinky promise, thanks him, and then grabs his stuff to leave the family center. Louis stays in the room for a bit and then goes back to everyone else.

Louis gathers the entire group and says "I have sent Zachary back to the palace, for my own reasons, I will not tell them to any of you." They're all shocked, but agree. Louis says "just so all of you are aware, I don't normally dress like this at night, but it's absolutely freezing here at night and I'm exhausted from taking care of twelve premature infants. I hate to bursts anyone's bubbles or illusions, but I can't be nicely dressed twenty four seven." Patrick and Randall start clapping. Abagail, Annabelle, Sabrina and Harry join them in clapping. Edward laughs hysterically and says "took you long enough to say that!!" Louis jaw drops. Edward giggles and says "what? I'm sorry, but even celebrities can't be a celebrity twenty four seven." Shawn frowns deeply at that. Louis says "oh Edward, I do a very good job at being a prince twenty four seven, usually, but the past few weeks have been a lot harder, with the lockdown and then needing to be here for the babies. Shawn is still Shawn, 24 seven, right?" Shawn smiles wide at that and says "yeah, I'm still me all of the time." Louis grins and says "alright then. So, Edward, you never really reacted. Same with you, Johnathan." 

Johnathan says "sorry, I've been taking all of this in. You know, since the cribs got delivered, I started to imagine all possibilities, including twelve, so to hear you, say that it's twelve, I wasn't that surprised. I've been way more open minded, than I've let on, out of fear that you'd be freaked out." Louis says "clearly I'm not scared easily, but I understand." Johnathan says "so to fit in, I stuck with a low number." Louis says "you know, if I hadn't heard you and Christopher taking with these guys, as well as Deanna, plus Desiree, about being more open minded to a lot of kids, I honestly probably would've sent you home sooner. But I heard you guys saying that, so I was way less nervous to tell you both. Trevor and Zachary, I wasn't sure what to expect, I was the most nervous about them. I was right to be nervous. Zachary said that I wasn't dressed like a prince enough and that I was too kind to people when they were upset. Honestly, if Harry and I had talked as much as we have been able to this week, the first time he had an asthma attack, I probably would've cuddled him the whole time." Harry gasps and giggles hysterically. Niall whines and says "I like snuggles with albuterol." Annabelle says "me too." Marissa admits that she does as well. Melissa says "I hate the masks, they scare me." 

Louis says "you know, Melissa, this is Jennifer, she's been teaching me how to do masks properly." Harry says "by properly, he means in a way that isn't too threatening." Louis says "exactly! Oh and Jennifer has taught me how to even put it on without stretching the strap over a person's head." Marissa gasps and grins. Nicole says "he's good, practiced on me." Melissa looks curious. Jennifer says "there's always monkey, doggy or elephant masks." That peaks Melissa's attention and says "a monkey?" Jennifer says "yeah." Edward says "why have you been doing that?" Louis says "if you're on albuterol, raise your hand." Liam, Niall, Zayn, Annabelle, Marissa, Melissa, Mallory, Harry, Shawn and Lucas all raise their hands. Louis says "keep your hand up, if you have a fear of masks." Mallory is the only one to put her hand down. Patrick smirks and says "so glad I didn't tell your mother, that I also have taken albuterol. I so knew that was a trap, for you know whos!!" Louis says "really?" 

Patrick's eyes go wide and he says "did I say that outloud?!" They all say that he did. Randall hides behind Christopher and says "save me!!" Louis coos and says "come here." Randall gulps and goes with Louis in private. Louis gets Patrick too, then shuts the door behind the three of them. Louis says "okay, alright, you two seem to have a pretty strong bond." They nod their heads. Louis says "do you two trust eachother enough to share your secrets with me infront of the other?" They do. Louis says "okay." Louis says "you don't have to tell me, anything, but I'm all ears if you want to tell me. This stays between the three of us, okay?" They agree. Louis says "I'm not going to take you to a you know who, Patrick, okay? I get what you're trying to tell me without saying the big word." Patrick calms down and says "okay." Louis says "do you have asthma?" Patrick says "yeah, plus I get asthmatic reactions to panic attacks." Louis says "alright." Louis looks at Randall and says "what about you?" Randall confesses "I too take albuterol, but just for panic attacks, and after head spaces. Cause I really freak out in them and then I can't breathe." Louis coos and says "okay, alright honey, breathe." Randall breathes deeply. Louis says "it's okay that you really freak out in head spaces, thank you so much for telling me, I really needed to know that." Randall says "you're welcome." Louis says "did we get you up quick enough or are you struggling to breathe?" Randall says "you both got me up quick enough." Louis says "okay. What else?" Randall says "I have a fear of masks, albuterol and all medical equipment." Louis says "coats too?" Randall shivers and says "yeah, yeah." Louis says "guess what?" Randall says "what?" Louis says "I've met Sharpay, she's an omega health expert here, she's a medical professional. She takes care of omegas who have anxiety, cptsd and or ptsd. She's very good with medical anxiety, with omegas." Randall looks completely surprised and says "so if I needed someone, you'd take me to her?" Louis says "yeah." Randall says "okay." Louis says "as for your breathing, she's right out there in the lobby, her name is Jennifer. She's absolutely amazing with Cassandra, who has anxiety with equipment and medical professionals, just like you." That's enough to reassure both of them. Louis hugs them and thanks them both for sharing. 

Patrick and Randall follow Louis, Louis has them sit near Harry and mouths they just opened up about anxiety with you know whos, I told them about Cassandra. Harry smiles and nods his head, then hugs them and comforts them both. Christopher says "what's a you know who? I'm lost." Johnathan says "same, great question." Niall says "say the word and I will kill you Tomlinson." Jennifer calms Niall down. Louis says "I know what it means and you two just need to trust me." Johnathan says "trust you?" Christopher says "trust you? Just trust you? Are you kidding me? I've been doing nothing but trusting you the entire time I've been here!! You've been lying to us." Louis says "I haven't been lying, I just haven't let it get out to the public. Nancy has known since we were planning this thing the whole truth, my god. I've been protecting my children, who are in a hospital. My fans are insane, they've been trying to get here so badly, that there's a security trap on the fourth floor, for my fans that are clever enough to get through." Their jaws drop. Louis says "I don't think you realize the level of insanity we're dealing with. That's why I refuse to give you all proof, that way the only proof is evidence that my fans already have access to. And I've already fucked up, telling you that I accidently tweeted one of their names, because that's all they need." 

Christopher says "okay, you know what? Raise your hand if you have a fear of medical professionals. Now." Jennifer says "no one answer that, all of your secrets are safe with Louis, as long as none of you raise your hands." Louis says "she's right, I'd prefer to discuss fears in private, where you're fear can be discussed openly with the promise of keeping it confidential if you'd like." Mallory says "I don't mind sharing my fear, I have a fear of a specific piece of equipment." Louis says "stop!" Mallory's surprised. Louis says "stop talking, now, please." Mallory says "okay." Edward says "Mallory, if you have a fear of a specific piece of equipment, we need to know for your safety." Jennifer says "no one in this room has a single piece of equipment on their person." Edward says "oh, okay, well never mind then." Louis glares at Edward and Christopher, demanding to speak to them privately with Johnathan. In the room, Louis shuts the door and says "that was completely uncalled for. Edward, Christopher, Johnathan, I am the pack alpha, I told you to stop, multiple times Edward and Christopher. This pack has rules, if you want to be part of this group, you will follow our rules or face the consequences through punishments. Johnathan and Christopher, if you two have such strong beliefs in not trusting me, then maybe we're not a good match to be in a relationship with each other. A vital part of a relationship in my opinion is trust, another one is communication, and a third one is willing to have an equal balance of control between the alphas as well as the omegas of the group. If that is not okay with either of you, I highly suggest you pack your bags and head back to the palace. If you can accept all of that, then you can stay here, but in a different area. You'll also accept a punishment from me, Christopher and Edward, by speaking to Daniel here or at the palace. Edward, what you did was absolutely unacceptable, do you understand why?" 

Edward says "no." Louis says "you used Mallory's sense of safety to get the fear out of her, which was completely uncalled for. Mallory has the right to open up about her fear on her own time to one of us, with the option of keeping it confidential, even if she was willing to open up about it to the group, I still would prefer speaking to her about it in private first." Edward gulps. Louis says "Dan will have a chat with all three of you, but specifically Edward and Christopher the most about anxiety. All three of you are no longer allowed to be alone with any of the omegas in this group, until you can prove that you can be trusted with the omegas again." Edward's eyes bug out and he protests. Louis says "Edward, this needs to be done, for their safety." Edward says "yes, alpha." Louis says "good, now all three of you grab your stuff and come with me." Louis escorts Edward, Christopher and Johnathan directly to Preston and says "please take him somewhere else, Dan will be having words with him before he can interact with any other contestant." Preston understands takes Edward away. Savannah helps Lilly, Micheal, Nicholas, Oli and Stan move everything out of the one room, to take to the NICU for Louis to separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Want to eliminate Eleanor and Sophia so badly, but they're easy eliminations for Louis, so I'm trying to save them for a later week, possibly the week after Christmas. Please let me know if you think I should stop part one after chapter 40 or 50, or continue to week sixteen before starting part two. Like we're only in week number 5, I'm hoping to get to at least week 8's elimination( which would be elimination number 9), before starting part two, that way I'd only have 7 more weeks left to write. I'm just wondering how long you'd prefer this part to be, thanks for your input. If you don't want to comment, and would prefer to remain anon, there is a twitter poll on my twitter. @ AlienCaitlin (all together) It's a 4 day poll, tweeting after this is posted.


	32. Contestants are questioning William's decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher and Johnathan mostly complain for this whole chapter. Trevor finds out that Zachary's hiding something. Zachary finds out that Trevor would be okay with Louis' number of kids, if it was more than just Louis, and the group would include him as well as Patrick, plus Randall. Christopher and Johnathan complain to Matthew, Matthew decides to ask Louis himself one on one instead of listening to the other two's beliefs. Little bit of production stuff thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little bit shorter than others, probably closer to 6 thousand words, I don't really know for sure.

Christopher's pov: 

Christopher prays that he didn't hurt any of the omegas. Johnathan prays with him. The second woman from the lobby walks in and says "Louis has decided that you three can still spend the night here, but in a different family center. He needs them all to feel safe, and the only way to do that is to move you two farther away." They all understand, grab their bags and move with her. The woman asks Paddy to take them to the other family center. Paddy grins and agrees. They both settle down into the other family center room, by themselves. Johnathan says "I feel like we pushed them too far, I feel like we shouldn't have done that." Christopher says "I kind of agree, but at the same time, this was an eye opener. We know now, that Louis needs to earn all of their trust, first, he has been gaining most of their trust. And we have to earn their trust too, but I think most importantly we need to show them and Louis, through our actions, that we're not going to repeat the same mistake twice." Johnathan says "I just feel overwhelmed, at the thought of having that many omegas, relying on us, that heavily." Christopher says "I know, but it'd be four of us, verses only one of us, you know?" Johnathan says "I just have this feeling, that this group thing isn't going to fly, I don't think it's going to work." Christopher says "look at me." Johnathan does. 

Christopher says "if the two of us are meant to be in this pack, we'll end up in this pack. If we're not, we're not. I think things might be different, if we would've had that connection to them from the start, but now it's clear that there was a deeper mental connection, that no one could compete with, connecting all of them." Johnathan says "that's actually a good point." Christopher says "at least you didn't get punished, that's something to be glad about." Johnathan says "I want to know if he's going to continue to punish us." Edward walks in and joins them with his stuff. Edward sighs. Johnathan says "why do you think he decided to punish you both with talks with Dan?" Edward says "because we clearly undermined his authority as an alpha, and also the prince. He asked us to drop it, and we didn't. He saw that as a direct violation of an order. If we're unwilling to stop with just the word stop, then what the hell would we have done if he had given us a command? Would we have disobeyed it or what? You know? It's pack basic knowledge, the pack alpha is in charge of all of the other alphas, they've all clearly already chosen Louis as their pack alpha, we're strangers to their pack dynamic, and new alphas who he has to crack down on, to make sure that we understand he's in charge. It's simple pack one oh one." 

Johnathan snorts and says "yeah, but how fucked up is that? We're going to be punished, instead of the omegas, because they've got anxiety?" Edward says "I just told you why, it's packs basics, 101 knowledge." Johnathan snorts and says "he's not into typical pack dynamics, I can tell. That doesn't even matter. Let's face it, the three of us, will get punished the most, because we don't have any anxiety. I think if he knew that Liam, undermined his authority with Niall, Liam would've been punished. But because Liam, probably has anxiety, Liam doesn't get punished. That's the only reason he's willing to involve us now, is because he needs people he can punish." Christopher hums and says "I think that's extreme to say, I don't think he'd never punish an omega. I think if they needed to be punished, he would." Johnathan scoffs again and says "I can't wait to talk to Matthew then, I'm sure he'd agree with me that William would never punish an omega. I mean Niall, for crying out loud, spilled to the other girls who were away before he got back, and didn't get punished. I mean he clearly said that he'd see it as trying to undermine his relationship with the person, and sabotage them. Lucas, for crying out loud, spilled to his sisters the second they got here. Niall hasn't gotten punished, Lucas hasn't gotten punished. Liam is for sure an alpha, and he does have anxiety, he just confirmed it in there by not putting his hand down, I think that's why he didn't get punished for under mining Louis' authority!! He totally reacted in an uncalled for way by getting upset with Niall. It should've been Louis' job to scold Niall." Edward says "look, Liam was by himself with the entire group, with Zayn. We don't know, the order of the alphas, Liam could be second in command, at the hospital when we all were visiting, Liam was in charge completely while Louis was away. Zayn was clearly in charge after Liam, because Liam and Louis both went with Harry. Also it's clear that Zayn's in charge after Liam because Liam made sure we all knew that Zayn was in charge here, before we left the palace. It's pack alpha basics, Liam did the best of his ability without Louis around, and didn't punish Niall at all. I think that Louis was okay with how it happened, he didn't seem upset at all." Johnathan scoffs and says "you know what? Get out, I don't want to be in the same room as you." Christopher says "besides, don't you have a scolding to get from Dan at the palace anyway?" They both kick him out of their room for disagreeing with them. Edward says "you have a scolding to attend to too." Christopher snorts and says "not as bad as you."

Normal pov: 

Paul and Preston listen outside of Edward, Christopher as well as Johnathan's room for Louis, they record everything that they discuss on a recording device. They discuss Edward leaving. Edward says "I will gladly leave! You're both acting stupid! I'm going to take my punishment head on and very seriously." Edward storms out with his stuff and goes into a different room. Preston texts Daniel, William wants you to discuss with Edward medical trauma, should we bring Edward back now? Daniel responds yes please, I'll find out from William now what happened. Preston responds okay, he also wants you to have a discussion with Christopher about anxiety, same with Johnathan. Should we bring back all three, since we think that Louis group would feel safer if they're completely not at the hospital since they interfered so badly? Daniel responds okay, that's fine. Paul and Preston hide the recording device after making sure it's completely off. Paul keeps it in his shirt pocket. Paul gets Edward, telling him that Daniel said to bring him to the palace for their chat. Edward gets all of his stuff and says "okay, thank you very much, Paul." Paul smiles and says "you're welcome." 

Preston gets the other two's door opened and says "boys?" Johnathan says "yeah?" Preston smiles and says "we've been asked by William to take you to the palace instead, a couple of them have expressed that they still don't feel safe with you all in the same building as them." Johnathan says "oh, okay." They grab their stuff and then go to the bus. At the palace, they go up to their room. Preston finds Daniel with Nancy and says "Edward's here now, waiting for you to speak to him. Other two are also here." Daniel says "okay, thanks, I did speak to William, so I finally understand what's going on with the group." Nancy says "what's going on with the group?" Daniel sighs and says "couple of them, have started opening up to William about complex post traumatic stress disorder and post traumatic stress disorder, as well as anxiety issues." Nancy looks surprised and says "really? So this is a pretty big week for relationships then?" Daniel says "last two weeks have been, I think." Nancy says "alright, well as long as he has individual time with everyone who he hasn't seen, by Friday, he can eliminate whoever he wants." Daniel says "I completely agree." Nancy says "wonderful." Preston says "oh, also Christopher and Johnathan are planning on telling Matthew stuff that happened at the hospital, that they feel is unfair. Johnathan is completely against William's beliefs of packs, Christopher doubts what Johnathan believes and Edward was defending William." Nancy wants to hear it. Preston and Paul play them the recording. Nancy says "ah, you started to record because of how heated they were getting." Preston says "just incase it escalated into a full blown altercation between the three." Nancy says "got it. Let's put a crew on Johnathan, Christopher, Matthew, Zachary, Trevor and Edward." Nancy gives the orders to the camera crews.

Edward's pov: 

Daniel and Edward speak in the dinning area. Daniel brings in cookies. Daniel says "so I spoke to William, and he told me what happened." Edward says "I didn't even know that I was using her sense of safety against her to get her fear out of her, I never even thought of it like that, until William spelled that out for me." Daniel smiles and says "because he's been learning a lot this week, from people who have more experience with it than him. They've only started opening up to Louis, the day that Harry was hospitalized." Edward looks surprised and says "really?" Daniel says "yes, from what I understand. So their trust is new, and he's still figuring the others anxiety out privately, that way if they want it kept a secret, it's a secret. If they don't want it to be a secret, then Louis will share it, but double check with them probably like a hundred times." Edward says "why?" Daniel says "well, if any of them have post traumatic stress disorder or even complex post traumatic stress disorder, a big thing can be trust, so if they change their mind at the last minute and Louis doesn't double check with them, they'd be extremely upset, then stop trusting him completely." Edward says "really? I didn't know that." Daniel says "and also, some people with that kind of anxiety, can feel highly triggered by the real words for the medical equipment, so whenever Louis is back, ask him privately what words are appropriate to say instead." Edward says "okay, that I can do." Daniel says "now, add secondary genders to it. Alphas, are taught that they pretty much can't be comforted, that they have to always be fearless, they can never be afraid of anything, because of needing to make omegas feel constantly safe." Edward says "oh my god, I never thought of it like that." Daniel says "omegas, are taught to always obey alphas, but with traumatic pasts, it's very hard to trust people that easily, enough to obey them. Omegas also go into head spaces easily, so if they feel unsafe around medical equipment, that could trigger them into a head space." Edward says "anything related to medical, from the word, to the actual equipment, just speaking on the subject, could trigger them. Is that right?" Daniel says "yes, exactly, and there's so many of them too." Edward says "I get it now, thank you very much for explaining it to me." Daniel says "no problem, is there anything else you want to know?" Edward says "do you think he wants my imput on ideas?" Daniel says "for the pack? I think you'll have to wait, until he's free. You also might want to try to get to know the other group members a bit better, to be able to give reasons with your ideas." Edward says "okay, thanks." Edward and Daniel part ways. 

Edward goes upstairs to his room. Matthew isn't there. Edward shrugs, pulls out his guitar and start strumming cords. Edward decides to find a quite place downstairs to write, grabs his song writing journal, pencil and puts his guitar on his shoulder to go downstairs. Edward is stunned to find a music room, but grins at all of the guitars, the drum set and the piano. It's pretty much quiet, except for staff sneaking through it as a short cut. A staffer gasps and says "William?" Edward looks up and says "no, me, sorry." She says "oh, sorry, I assumed you were William, this is like his number one secret spot, everyone on staff keeps it a secret though." Edward says "does William ever get to be seen dressed like a normal person?" She says "what do you mean?" Edward says "like in pajamas?" She snorts and says "the only pajamas the prince would be allowed to wear in public, is the official royal pajamas, you'll be here for the annual slumber party, I'm sure." Edward says "I doubt it, we kind of got into a fight last night, so I had to come back early." She says "really? I'm sorry, well, I'm sure other staffers will notice that you're not William." She leaves after that. About ten minutes later, the door opens and Stacey says "shocked your here instead of at the hospital with your children, your highness." Stacey walks in finally. Edward says "hi Stacey, it's only me, Edward." Stacey looks stunned, blushes, apologizes and says "sorry Edward, the other staffers said William was in here playing guitar. He doesn't sing that often, because we all usually get distracted, and stay to listen to his songs." Edward says "he writes songs?" Stacey says "oh yeah, all of the time, as the main head maid for the royal children, I've often heard William just singing songs in his room while cleaning up around his room. Can you keep a secret?" Edward says "sure, yes." Stacey grins and says "one time, I heard him singing this song, quite a few times and a few months back, I heard the lyrics on the radio in the store. I was shopping for a few of the girls, when I heard it. I asked a young person who was singing it and she told me." Edward says "who sang it?" Stacey smirks and says "now that's a royal secret, you'll have to let William tell you on his own time." Stacey winks and goes back to working.

Normal pov: 

Christopher finds Matthew and says "dude, something crazy happened at the hospital, that I have to tell you about. Meet me in the grand hallway, so we can all sneak off to the library, one at a time. We can't have any cameras though for this conversation." Matthew agrees. Christopher finds Zachary, and says "Zachary mate, after you left, something totally insane happened, that we have to tell you about. Meet me in the grand hallway." Zachary looks confused, but groans and says "okay, fine." Zachary rolls his eyes. Christopher notices a camera crew follow him as he finds Trevor in the ladies room. Christopher says "there you are mate!! Been looking everywhere for you." Trevor raises both eyebrows, stunned, this alphas never been interested in being his mate, until now? Yeah, that's fishy as fuck. Trevor snorts and says "what do you want?" Christopher grins and says "something totally insane, happened at the hospital, after you left, that I just have to tell you about." Trevor says "okay? What happened?" Christopher says "I kind of wanted to tell all of you at once, so just meet me in the grand hallway and wait until I give the signal, so that we can all sneak off to the library one at a time." Trevor says "the library? Are you serious mate? It's a fucking library, people go in there to read, you only go in there to gossip. I think this room would be better, don't you agree? This room is a lot better for gossiping, it's called the ladies room for a reason." Christopher says "but everyone's prepared to go to the library." 

Trevor says "look, you've never wanted to fucking be my mate or Zachary's mate, until now, when you want to gossip to us. Why the heck should I go with you? I don't care what you found out after I left, okay? I don't care at all." Christopher says "but." Trevor says "no buts, I don't want to know." Trevor rolls his eyes, then says "you know what? This room is already empty, except for me, I vote you should speak in here." Christopher says "but." Trevor says "look, the library could be full already, then you'd have to kick the person out and keep people out. Here, there's a camera too, all ready to catch whatever drama happened for the selection. That way everyone can find out." Christopher gasps and says "you make very valid points, thanks mate." Trevor scoffs after he leaves and says "he's worse than the ladies in waiting, there gossip is at least interesting. His? All about him." Trevor shakes his head. The camera man is already moving, but snickers and barely catches his whole rant on camera. Trevor's red flag alerts go up, the camera always stays in the room, once it arrives, they never follow a contestant. Trevor says "I'm telling Zachary that I'm not staying for this shit." Trevor sighs.

Johnathan walks into the room first and says "hey mate." Trevor puts his guard up instantly and says "hey." Johnathan is followed by a camera man. The guy says "hey, you got a mic on?" Trevor says "no, why? And besides, I was planning on leaving actually, I really don't care about this gossip." The camera guy gets someone to put a microphone on Trevor as well as Johnathan. Johnathan is excited. Trevor's inner post traumatic past starts coming back, the memory of being surrounded by medical students, it was really probably claustrophobia, because he now gets freaked out in extremely large group settings, hence why he's been so distant this whole selection. Trevor sighs in boredom, this gossip session is going to be all about Johnathan and Christopher, that's how it always goes. Trevor mutters quietly into his microphone get ready to be bored viewers at home, Christopher gossip session lovers, get your popcorn ready. Johnathan sighs. Zachary walks in, sits down and mutters "this is going to be fucking awful." A crew person, adds a microphone to Zachary's shirt. Zachary's inner red flags go off, Trevor can tell. That makes Trevor even more nervous, because Zachary is a lot like William, cool calm, collected, all of the time, as an alpha, plus he knows about Trevor's tendency to go into head spaces around Matthew. Trevor does his nervous tick of rubbing his finger tips together. Zachary is also doing a nervous tick, but it's something only omegas do, when they've lied or disobeyed an alpha or feel like they've been super bad, because it's pushing his nails into his palms, hard enough to leave marks. Trevor makes him stop and says "stop it, bad." Zachary freezes and his eyes bug out on instinct. Trevor growls and forces his hands open. Trevor says "come with me, now." Zachary gulps and says "okay." Zachary and Trevor leave the room. 

A camera man follows them all of the way upstairs to Zachary's room with Trevor. Trevor shuts the door and says "you've been very dishonest, haven't you?" Zachary whispers quietly "yeah, super dishonest. I also said some stuff to William. He noticed that I was getting defensive and hiding something from him, he said he respected my wish to keep it a secret, but allowed me to have the opportunity to return here. I was scared." Trevor says "what did you say?" Zachary gulps and says "that I wanted to leave the hospital, to return here. He came up with a lie, but it made me panic, because I didn't mind his outfit at all. So he calmed me down, and promised to just take the blame, while refusing to say what happened." Trevor hums and says "were you honest with him?" Zachary blushes and says "no." Trevor hums and says "what did William say in week number three about lying to him?" Zachary's eyes bug out, he clearly forgot about the alpha already having that chat. Zachary says "that lying could effect his decision come Friday." Trevor says "exactly, so why did you do it?" Zachary sighs and says "let's face it, I'm a Jenovian citzen, he's the prince of my country, who will someday be the king. I'm just an ordinary citzen, who likes to read books and would never be good at socializing at royal events." Trevor snorts and says "you think me, the claustrophobic one, would be good at parties? No, but did I lie to him today? No, I didn't lie. I am extremely overwhelmed by the number he said, I couldn't imagine the two of us taking care of that number all by ourselves, because I have a feeling that he'd decide no staff, given how bad the fever lockdown week was, to prevent his children from getting that sick. If it was more than just the two of us, that would definitely change my answer, but that wasn't his question." Zachary gulps and says "I lied to the queen too." Trevor snorts and says "I know, which she asked you for your safety darling, you know that deep down. Yet, you lied, huh?" Zachary whispers "yeah, but it's complicated." Trevor sits down and says "what do you mean?" Zachary says "I don't feel comfortable telling you with the camera here, it's pretty personal. I've never told anyone." Trevor says "you don't have to tell me, unless you want to." Zachary says "okay good, I don't want to tell you." 

Trevor giggles and says "I hope we make it, past this week." Zachary says "me too, but I'm hoping to make it past next week too. Cause if you get eliminated next Friday, then you're going to be going home with the Christmas rush of flights. I don't even know how they'd fly anyone home." Trevor giggles hysterically and says "I don't think they thought of the holiday for eliminating contestants." Zachary laughs and says "I agree." Trevor says "unless William's doing a triple elimination this week." Zachary shivers at that and says "that would be brutal." Trevor says "you know, red flags were going off in my brain, I'm glad I listened to them, I feel so much better now." Zachary says "I felt red flags too, but why did you feel them?" Trevor says "well, I've been watching the cameras, and the camera men, how they behave, when they leave the room." Zachary says "really?" Trevor hums and says "yeah, I noticed the camera man moving to leave after Christopher, which they never do. Once they set up on the tripod, they usually stay until the room is empty, they never collapse the tripod to walk with the contestant to follow them, unless they've been ordered to by production." Zachary says "you were there longer than me, right?" Trevor says "no, I left first. See, I go into head spaces, sometimes, espically if I feel triggered. I was feeling triggered by the sizes of the room and the amount of people, realizing that I'd have to share a bed with someone. So I told him the truth of how I felt, and he sent me back here. I have a feeling those idiots did something really stupid, they're always doing stupid things." Zachary says "really bad influence on Patrick and Randall." Trevor grins and says "yes, they are. Matthew too." Zachary says "what if it was me, you, Randall and Patrick with him?" Trevor grins and says "then I know, between the five of us, we could definitely handle that many." Zachary says "I hope he's open to the idea of a big pack." Trevor giggles and says "but not too big, like 20 people is way too big." Zachary hums and says "16 sound too big?" Trevor says "excluding or including William?" Zachary says "I was excluding." Trevor counts on his fingers and says "I'd say 18, no bigger than 18." Zachary says "really?" Trevor hums and says "I'm counting Shawn and Edward in it with the four of us, plus Fredrick." Zachary says "forgetting Lucas' is a triplet though." Trevor says "crap, then 20, but that's too big." Zachary says "hey, we don't have to worry about it. William has to worry about it." Trevor agrees. 

Daniel finds Nancy again in the deliberation room, shuts the door and says "conversation went well with Edward, so hopefully he apologizes to the group in the morning, as well as William when he returns." Nancy says "okay good, but I'm not worried about him to begin with, now hush it, the alphas, except for Edward, all agreed to meet Christopher in the library, he's asking Trevor now." Daniel stays quiet. They both listen as Trevor states the reasons why they should move. Christopher gets up to leave, so does the camera man, then Trevor makes a comment about them being a bigger gossiper, and telling people to get their popcorn ready if they're into Christopher's gossip. Nancy has the camera man in the library move back to the grand hallway area since more contestants are that way. Nancy's three camera crews that are focused on the three men, are all in the room with the two boys. 

Matthew's pov: 

After Zachary and Trevor leave the ladies room, Matthew gets up and goes in. They have two cameras on the three of them. Matthew sits down on one of the couches. They have four cameras in the room, it's extremely crowded. Nancy says in to the walkie talkie "too many of you in that room, we're not going to be able to get the right shots. One of you come out please." The one camera that's on nothing really leaves the room. They reposition so that one camera is on each of them. Nancy says "you know, two of you should be enough." The third camera man leaves. They readjust the two cameras. Christopher says "okay, so at the hospital, Edward got into trouble with William." Johnathan says "you got into trouble with him too." Matthew looks stunned and says "what? Why? For showing up?" Christopher says "no." Johnathan says "Edward got into trouble for possibly triggering people with post traumatic stress disorder, as well as anxiety issues. Christopher got into trouble for trying to undermine William's authority as an alpha." Christopher says "all I did say one fucking thing." Matthew says "what did you say?"

Christopher says "all I did was say if anyone has a fear of medical professionals, raise your hand. Now. That's all I fucking said. Then this bitch, completely interrupeted before anyone could raise their hand, saying that as long as no one raised their hands, all of their secrets would be safe with William. William said that she was right and that her prefers to discuss fears in private, where keeping it confidential is an option. Then Mallory, openly admitted that she'd be completely okay with sharing her fear of medical equipment with everyone, and that she had a fear of a specific piece of equipment. William was so quick to tell her to stop. Edward said that we needed to know for her safety, which was extremely true, I mean come, on, it's the hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses, every corner, plus all of them where stethoscopes around their necks. If she was afraid of white coats, we needed to know for that safety reason, because every doctor wears one." Matthew says "that's actually a very valid point, how did William react?" Christopher says "William interrupted her too!! He said to stop, just stop, and asked everyone to stop talking. It was so stupid!!" Johnathan says "I didn't do anything and he demanded to see me in private with these two. He decided to punish us!!" Matthew bursts out laughing hysterically and says "he did what?" 

Christopher says "he said that the three of us were going to have a conversation with Dan, if we wanted to be a part of his group. And that if we couldn't trust him, than that's an issue. Because he believes that trust is a vital part of a relationship." Johnathan says "yeah, he said that if we can't accept what he wants, then we're not welcome to be apart of his group!!!" 

Christopher's pov: 

Matthew says "stop yelling, you're drawing more attention to this conversation then their needs to be, just calm down Christopher and Johnathan, I know you're upset. I honestly just want the full story of what happened, and what William said before I can make an honest decision about who is right and who is wrong in this situation. I'm not trying to accuse you of not being honest, I just want to know exactly what William said." Christopher scoffs and says "the only other person there, was Edward, but he's getting scolded by Daniel right now." Matthew says "he's my room mate, I'll talk to him before bed then. Okay? Once I know the full story, I'll get back to you." Christopher says "but I want to vent more!!" Matthew says "okay, alright. What are your thoughts right now?" Johnathan says "I think he's only going to punish alphas, I don't think he's ever going to punish an omega." Matthew says "what makes you say that?" Johnathan says "think about it this way, okay? Niall, told the other girls William's secret, when William told Niall not to tell anyone. Niall didn't get punished at all. Lucas, told his triplet sisters, also didn't get into trouble. Liam, got upset with Niall, and didn't get punished for undermining William's authority." Matthew says "okay, so you think he'd never punish an omega?" Johnathan says "yes, I think he'll never punish an omega." Matthew says "okay, interesting. What else?" Johnathan snorts and says "he'll never punish anyone that has anxiety issues, and Liam has anxiety issues, so that's why Liam's never been punished, even though he undermined Louis' authority way more than Christopher." Matthew hums and says "okay. Well, I have been watching him for weeks, but I've been kind of watching everyone for weeks. I don't feel comfortable commenting on pack dynamics, without knowing more details. I do know that when Harry got hospitalized, Liam and William both went with Harry, and William made it known before they all left to the staff elevator that Zayn was in charge until they got to the lobby. In the lobby, Liam was the one in charge, until something happened to make Zayn in charge again. Niall also went to Zayn, to tell him that he told other people, before Zayn reassured him that William wasn't going to be upset with him."

Christopher says "but that's fucked up, usually it goes in order of dominance, I think I'm way more dominating than Liam, considering he admitted into going into head spaces to Johannah, who told us." Matthew looks surprised and says "really?" Johnathan says "really. He's never going to punish an omega." Matthew says "I think you're wrong about the never punishing an omega part. I think omegas need to be punished, before they can punish themselves, because the instinct is to self punish if an alpha doesn't. I think the only way to get the answer you're looking for, is to ask him when he returns tomorrow." 

Johnathan says "Edward thinks it's totally fair, said it's pack basics 101." Matthew says "it is pack basics, but I want to know the full story of what William actually said." Johnathan says "he mentioned something about following all of their rules and accepting the consequences for breaking said rules. But he never gave us any rules!!" Matthew groans, covers his face and says "okay, so in a pack, the omegas, need one person to be completely in charge. The other alpha or alphas, have to submit to the pack alpha, if you're un willing to submit, then he needs to know that. Clearly, the other alphas have already chosen him as the pack leader, same with the omegas." Johnathan snorts and says "but I didn't choose him." Matthew says "who was incharge of the conversation?" Johnathan says "William, but he's always in charge of whatever he's talking about." Matthew says "well how about this? I will speak to Edward tonight, then get back to you both in the morning." They both agree.

Daniel's pov: 

Daniel is watching the boys with Nancy. The other executive producers and Johannah end up joining them. They have to switch to head phones, due to the boys getting a bit louder, they don't want them to hear the feed back. Nancy sends another camera man in to help, so that they can have one on each camera instead of one going back and forth between the two boys. People from security and staff walk in to listen because they're screaming now. 

Nancy watches Zachary and Trevor's conversation, it's so boring, they're just discussing books. Nancy says into the ear piece "how long have they been discussing this boring book?" The camera man snorts and says "over five minutes now, ma'am." Nancy groans and says "leave the room, please, it's boring me." The camera man leaves their room. Zachary calls after him "wait!!! You didn't get to finish hearing about the book!! Don't you want to know how it ends?!" Nancy says "take off their mics, please, oh my god, they're literally the most boring ones here." A staffer takes off both of their microphones, informing them that they're too boring to have mics on. 


	33. Chapter 33: Suprise eviction!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff from the production aspect of the show. Matthew speaks to Edward about what happened at the hospital. Edward tells his side of the story. The group date returns to the palace on Wednesday morning. Louis returns to the palace, announces everything that he needs to announce as well as the surprise eviction, returns to the hospital for a bit and then returns to the palace when they're finally ready to do the eviction. Louis informs twitter of the maximum number as soon as he knows, so that no one can be upset with him for not eliminating Eleanor or Sophia. Louis speaks to Trevor as well as Zachary, then says goodbye to Harry before he leaves. Louis speaks to Lilly that night, who gives him advice. Louis tweets on his private account that the two girls passed their car seat challenges.

Nancy's pov: 

Nancy switches listening to them through the head sets with the other executive producers for the jenovian television channels. They finally stop yelling, calm down and they all leave the room one at a time. Nancy says "what do we want to do about this week's elimination?" The one says "well, it's almost Christmas time, the staffers informed us today that they're flying or driving every contestants families out in week number seven, they'll be here that Monday." Nancy says "okay, wow, are we going to film that week?" The one says "well there's usually an annual Jenovian winter ball, a whole week before Christmas, but they've decided to post pone it until after Christmas. Possibly the 27th, and that's still in week eight." Nancy says "really? Wow." The other says "I think he should eliminate at least ten, we have 36, with the two girls joining." Nancy hums and says "unless we say 8, since he did eliminate Kevin already." They all try to figure it out on paper instead. Johannah walks in and says "what's going on in here ladies?" Nancy says "trying to figure out the number he should eliminate, on Friday." Johannah says "what about at least three? That gives him wiggle room." 

Nancy says "okay, and prevents us from losing everyone that's entertaining in one week." Johannah says "yes, give the contestants chances to try to save themselves this week, or shot themselves in the foot." Nancy says "the three boys that were arguing?" Johannah smirks and says "yep." They giggle. Johannah says "besides, I think we need to be more open minded ourselves. Let the selection happen, let him have complete control over who he keeps and eliminates. I'm positive, that the children will be enough to separate those that are lying or telling the truth." Nancy says "like Shawn?" Johannah says "Shawn's complicated, William said that Shawn said he said all of that, to get eliminated before Daniel or I could discover that he was on surpressants." The two Jenovian producers gasp. Nancy says "what's that mean?" Johannah says "Shawn's an omega, who was put onto surprsessants by his team, to be able to be Shawn mendes the world wide celebrity." Nancy says "that's sad." The others agree. Nancy says "so the question becomes, can the ones who say that they can handle the number, actually handle them?" Johannah says "exactly, because I think them saying less than six is enough to get them sent home." Nancy says "we've got way more than ten." Johannah says "exactly, so we have to say that he can only eliminate 3 or 4, no more than that. So we don't loose too many." All three agree quickly, they're not ready to loose ten people in one night. 

Edward's pov: 

Edward finishes writing and then goes up to his room with his guitar as well as song writing book. Edward puts them both away before laying down on his bed. Edward thinks about everything and decides to beg Louis for forgiveness in the morning, as well as apologize to everyone. He's accepting of the rules and punishments, because he genuinely wants to be in the pack. 

Matthew joins him, followed by a camera crew. Matthew says "I'm so exhausted." Edward says "what happened?" Matthew sighs and says "Johnathan and Christopher, they completely freaked out on me." Edward says "really?" Matthew says "yeah. I'm just completely confused. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Edward says "basically, William asked us to drop the conversation, multiple times, but Christopher and I kept pushing it. He pulled all three of us aside, explained that they're basically a pack, he's the pack alpha, and that the group has rules. If the three of us want to be a part of the group, then will follow the groups rules or face the consequences through punishments. He also said that if Johnathan and Christopher, have such strong beliefs in not trusting him, then maybe they're not a good match to be in a relationship with each other. William believes that trust is a vital part of a relationship, as well as communication, and an equal balance of control between the alphas as well as the omegas of the group." Matthew looks completely surprised. He said if it's not okay with any of us, to please pack our bags to return to the palace. If we could accept it, then we could stay at the hospital, but in a different area. He also said that if we want to be in the group, we'd accept a punishment from him. The punishment was speaking to Daniel about the subject, that I'm not going to name, because it's private." Matthew hums. Edwards says "they've been complaining since we got moved to the other family center, even said that they were going to tell you as soon as they got back, because they assumed that you'd agree with them completely." Matthew says "I have very different beliefs than William, I guess, when it comes to alpha omega relationships. I believe alphas always should have more power than omegas, omegas should automatically trust alphas and omegas always have to tell the truth, otherwise they need to be punished." Edward says "I'm guessing you want me to leave your room, since we disagree." Matthew says "no, I'll leave your room. Besides, I'll be confronting William first thing tomorrow." Matthew packs his stuff and moves to his own room. A staffer discovers the switch and has Matthew's stuff cleaned.

Louis' pov: 

After they are escorted out of the family center, Jennifer and Louis make sure everyone else is not in a head space. Nicole helps get the triplets up. Melissa, Marissa and Lucas all latch onto Nicole after she gets them up. Harry latches onto Jennifer once he's up. Jennifer pulls Harry into her arms and just comforts him. Harry cries into her shoulder. Louis freezes from comforting Niall. Jennifer says "look at me." Harry looks at her. Jennifer says very quietly "I'm right here, yeah? It's okay, you're safe." Harry whispers "I know." Jennifer just keeps comforting Harry. Louis goes back to comforting Zayn, Niall and Liam. Nicole finally gets the triplets calmed down completely. Mia helps continue to comfort the triplets. Nicole gets all of the girls up, plus the boys. Savannah helps Lilly, Micheal, Nicholas, Oli and Stan move everything out of the room that's for Louis' children. Louis says "can the triplets go with you to their parents?" Mia smiles and says "of course, that's a great idea." Louis says "I want them to feel safe, for the night." Nicole says "I think everyone would feel safer if they weren't here." Louis gets up Patrick and Randall. They both are struggling to breathe, so Jennifer and Nicole help give them medicine using nebulizers from the hospital, parts from the hospital, as well as albuterol from the hospital. Nicole is very good at comforting both of them, so that Louis can double check on the others. Oli and Stan leave with Nicholas. 

Louis says "I should go inform my mother of what's going on after tomorrow." They all understand. Louis calls Johannah and says "hey mom." Johannah says "hey darling, can I put you on speaker? We're discussing Friday's elimination." Louis says "excellent, that's exactly why I'm calling." Johannah puts him on speaker and says "what's up?" Louis says "I wanted to discuss Friday's elimination with all of you." Nancy says "wonderful, we were just discussing the same thing." Louis says "okay, so um, here at the hospital, there's been lots of progress being made and I'm vital to that progress. So inorder to ensure that progress continues to be made at this rate, I'm going to be staying here twenty four seven, for the next three weeks." Nancy gasps. Louis says "in order for them to be able to come home, around the due date, I need to be here, those three weeks." Nancy says "okay, I understand completely." Louis says "really?" They all understand. Louis sighs in relief and says "okay, thank goodness. The only time I could do the eviction is tomorrow morning." Nancy says "oh my." Louis says "I know you wanted me to get more time with everyone, but I already have three people in mind. So I'll talk to those three one more time, plus a few others, but we have to do it by 10 am, so that I can be back here for testing." 

Nancy says "wow, I'm absolutely surprised." The other producers agree, and will have everyone, at the palace pack their bags. Louis says "thanks, I'll send the contestants here back too, except for the ones that I'm borrowing tonight." Nancy says "borrowing?" Louis says "yes, borrowing, I need some helping hands tonight, Annabelle, Mallory, Madison, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Harry. The triplets, are with their parents tonight, though. I'm not planning on eliminating any of those people tomorrow." Nancy says "okay, that's fine." Louis hangs up, goes back to the family center and says "look, I don't plan on eliminating any of you tomorrow, but I need you to at least pretend that you think your going home, by packing up your stuff back at the palace." They all are willing to pack at the last minute, in the morning. Louis isn't surprised at all. Louis says "okay. Annabelle, Mallory, Madison, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry, let's go." The rest are shocked. Louis grins and says "goodnight, I will hopefully see you all before you leave in the morning. Kristen, Sabrina, Sidney, Abigail, Shawn, come with me really quick." Louis explains what's going on until the morning. Shawn freaks out and doesn't feel comfortable helping at all. Kristen is a little nervous about being back up, incase one of the others falls asleep. Abigail is willing to be back up, same with Sabrina and Sidney. The four girls, stay in the same room. Shawn, Patrick and Randall stay in their own room together. 

Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Annabelle, Mallory, and Madison go to the NICU. They all separate into groups. Niall, Annabelle, Mallory choose to sleep first. Madison chooses the girls to help with, Liam chooses the girls. Zayn chooses the middle room with Harry or Louis. Louis chooses Melanie, Kyle, Mason, Elizabeth and Alexis all on his own. Zayn, Liam and Harry are extremely helpful, Madison does the best that she can while fearing that she's going to hurt them, so Louis has to stay with her the whole time she's holding one of them. Louis tells her to go get some sleep. Madison yawns and agrees. Louis takes Faith back from her and puts her into her incubator gently for the night. Faith grins at him. Louis giggles and says "goodnight princess." She grins more. Louis makes sure all of their gloves are on, before going to the middle room and then the last room. Niall is up, helping with Alexis as well as comforting Kyle. Louis smiles softly. Niall grins. Louis wakes up Annabelle, Mallory and Madison, sending them back to the family center to get a good nights rest. They thank him. Niall falls asleep with Alexis in his arms. Louis giggles, snaps a photo and wakes him up gently. Niall gasps and says "sorry." Louis giggles and says "don't worry, I do it all of the time with them." Niall lets Louis take Alexis to put her back into her incubator with the mittens. Alexis yawns. Niall squeals in delight and says "she's so cute." Louis giggles and says "and she knows it." Louis closes the incubator shut after getting her mittens back onto her hands. Niall crawls into bed with Zayn in the room. Liam crawls into bed in the girls room. Harry's asleep already on the couch that they've been sleeping on together. 

Louis stays up and wonders what to do about the girls, he genuinely thought they'd be excited and willing to help, but maybe it's just too late at night to help. Louis tells the night time nurses that they all fell asleep already. They're not surprised and get him to rest too. Louis caves into sleeping, before the next round of everything. Louis is able to do all twelve, by himself a couple hours later. The nurse smiles at him and whispers "did it all by yourself, hun?" Louis smiles and says "yeah, was a lot easier than I thought." She giggles and says "you just have to learn to sleep, when they sleep." Louis whispers "all of them will have to." She whispers "yeah, but you the most." Louis sighs and whispers "I know, I just don't know what to do." She says "well, you'll figure it out, just eliminate as many as they'll allow you, tomorrow, then keep taking it one day at a time. Heck, they could even have everyone quit on you, then have no choice but to cancel or postpone the selection." Louis says "that's my biggest fear, is everyone quitting on me." She frowns deeply and says "I'm sorry, I didn't know you already thought of that often." 

Louis says "it's okay, I just can't help it." She understands, he's expecting and hoping that his future partner is in this group, so having everyone quit would be horrible. She leaves the room. Louis sighs, turns off all of the lights in the three rooms, shuts all of the doors and crawls back into bed with Harry. Harry snuggles into him instantly. Harry whispers "my turn next round, you sleep." Louis whispers "no, both of us next round." Harry agrees. They fall asleep and Louis wakes him up for the next round. They both feed, burp and change all twelve babies together. Niall, Liam and Zayn wake up during the changing and help them with the ones Louis directs them to. Louis is changing Mason. Harry says "is Kyle the last one?" Louis says "yeah, but I'll get him." Harry says "you sure? I could do it." Louis smiles softly and says "no, I got him, you go back to sleep." Harry agrees reluctantly. Zayn, Liam and Niall are crashing in the girls room. Harry goes back to Melanie's room. Louis finishes changing Mason and then changes Kyle-Renee. Louis smiles and says "my little princess." Kyle-Renee grins. Louis giggles and says "you're absolutely perfect, my darling." The baby grins and makes adorable yawning noises. Louis puts the mittens back on. Nicole checks all of the kids with Jennifer. Louis stays with Kyle-Renee while Jennifer checks him. They shut the incubator afterwards. They leave the room and separate. Nicole does the girls, Savannah and Jennifer do Melanie, Salvatore, Nathan and Joey. Louis holds Melanie's hands, and once Jennifer is done, get the mittens back onto his princess. Jennifer puts her stethoscope away and then leaves the room since Savannah is already checking Joey. Savannah closes Joey's incubator and double checks all of their mittens. Savannah whispers "we heard you've been doing well." Louis smiles and whispers "really well." Louis gets more sleep. 

Harry's pov: 

Harry gets up around six and gets out of the bed after waking Louis up. Louis is so exhausted, that he crashes back onto the couch again. Harry smiles and is surprised by the nurses already taking care of the babies. Harry goes to the family center, to change. Harry discovers that his period seems done and is so glad, but then again, it seemed to be done yesterday afternoon and it came flooding back. Harry puts in another pad, just incase. Harry gets dressed for the day and then packs his bags, not sure if he's allowed to keep staying with Louis or not. Zayn, Liam and Niall, return to the family center, also pack their bags and get changed. Patrick, Randall and Shawn are slow to get up, then change, before they start packing. The girls get up, pack their stuff and they all get ready to leave with Paul, Alberto and Preston. Paddy is staying there. Abigail, Annabelle, Sabrina, Kristen, Mallory, Madison, Sidney, Patrick, Randall, Shawn, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry go with security back to the palace. They eat breakfast with everyone. Nancy informs them all at seven thirty, that they all need to be packed by the nine am meeting. Because there's going to be an eviction tonight or tomorrow, she's not sure when. 

Normal pov: 

Louis gets up later than he wanted, but quickly gets dressed and helps with the children, before leaving with Paddy and Paul to go back to the palace. Louis says "good morning everyone!!!" Everyone's shocked, gasps and grins, running to see him. Louis eats breakfast in the kitchen. Louis then says "so I have a bit of an announcement to make this morning!!" They're all surprised. Louis says "I came here, to talk to all of you." They listen. Louis says "please, everyone have a seat." They all sit down on the couches. Louis says "so as of Thursday, I will no longer be returning to the palace, at all, for about three weeks, possibly four." They all gasp and are stunned. Louis says "the reason for this is that I'm needed there, more than I am here. I've already eliminated one person, this week. I have not made up my mind on who I'm eliminating yet, but I do want to get a chance to talk to people who I haven't had any time with this week." They all understand. Louis says "my mom is motioning me over to her." The camera shows Johannah. Johannah smiles. Louis goes over and they talk in private. Stacey informs him that Cassandra's family refuses to come for Christmas, same with Jaqueline's family. Louis isn't surprised about Cassandra's but is surprised about Jaqueline's family.

Louis decides to speak to Eleanor first and informs the others. Eleanor and Louis go into the ladies room with a camera crew. Eleanor smiles and says "hi." Louis smiles and says "hi." Eleanor says "how's it going?" Louis sighs and says "been better, you?" Eleanor sighs and says "tired, Jacqueline was going crazy without Sidney here." Louis says "really?" Eleanor says "yeah, I don't think she's going to be able to separate from Sidney, it's actually kind of adorable." Louis laughs, giggles and says "that's funny, Sidney told me weeks ago that she was upset because of Jacqueline not liking cuddles." Eleanor cracks up and says "well apparently, she likes it now." Louis says "another pair that I can't break up." Eleanor says "it's more like a quadruple, with Sophia and I." Louis says "oh dear." Eleanor says "Alanna, Deanna, Desiree, seem to be another group, Tracey and Vicky, are definitely a pair." Louis says "what about Juliette?" Eleanor says "she's quiet, very quiet, can't get much out of her." Louis says "what about Pamela?" Eleanor snorts and says "who knows, great question." Louis says "you're supposed to be my go to gossip person, Calder!!" Eleanor giggles and says "uh hun, sure and cause Niall ain't got the tea." Louis says "okay, don't insult Niall like that." Eleanor wiggles her eyebrows and says "where are the triplets?" Louis says "I sent them to spend the night with their parents, figured they need triplet time, and I figured I'd give Lucas' sisters time to really think about if they want to join the selection or not." Eleanor says "seriously, real talk, what will we do with Jacqueline and Sidney?" Louis says "is it really that bad?" Eleanor says "hey Jacqueline?!" Jacqueline says "yes?!" Eleanor says "come here." Jacqueline says "nope!!!" Sidney says "she's mine now Eleanor!! You had your snuggle time!!" Eleanor says "see? Told you." Louis says "okay, okay, what about Matthew, Christopher, Johnathan?" Eleanor says "they stick together sometimes. I'd say Johnathan and Christopher are a duo. Matthew, Alanna and Pamela are somewhat a trio. Deanna and Desiree hang out with Matthew and Christopher the most, but are just a regular duo the rest of the time." Louis says "interesting." Eleanor says "Edward, floats between the four of us, Patrick, Randall, Zachary and Trevor with Fredrick, as well as the group of thirteen." Louis says "oh, okay, wow." 

Louis says "huh, I never noticed any of this." Eleanor snorts and says "you've been too busy, it's okay, I get it." Louis says "really?" Eleanor hums and says "Cassie told me, couple weeks ago, said you'd deny everything if I asked." Louis says "I don't know what you're talking about." Eleanor says "that's exactly what she said you'd say." Louis' jaw drops. Eleanor laughs, giggles and says "what? Why are you shocked?" Louis says "because I thought for sure, out of everyone, you'd freak out the most." Eleanor says "you want a golden reaction, keep around Pamela, Alanna, Deanna and Desiree. Vicky and Tracey? They'd probably self evict on the spot." Louis says "darn it, was hoping to get golden reactions out of them." Eleanor says "I think Matthew, you'd literally have to tell him now and then be like psych, prank." Louis says "really?" Eleanor says "he never was interested in quintuplets before, why would he be now, you know? Nothing's changed, besides the information that he has." Louis says "true. What about Christopher and Johnathan?" Eleanor says "four max, is what I've heard from both of them, through Deanna and Desiree. Yes, they've been trying to be more open minded, but I think if you faced them with quintuplets, maybe in the baby doll form, they'd all freak out." Louis says "Eleanor?" Eleanor says "yeah?" Louis says "you're absolutely brilliant." Eleanor grins and says "thank you, I'm full of surprises you know." Louis says "yeah, I'm seeing that now." 

Louis speaks to Jacqueline by herself. Jacqueline is surprised that her family won't be coming there for Christmas. Louis says "I'm sorry dear, I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay here, or if you'd like me to send you home?" Jacqueline says "honestly, I'd rather stay. I promise I'll let someone know, if I really start to struggle." Louis says "okay, thanks." Jacqueline says "thanks for giving me that chance to go home, I really appreciate it." Louis says "seriously three or four more weeks here." Jacqueline says "I know."

Louis speaks to Alana next. She's okay with being there for four more weeks, possibly. Louis says "are you sure? Like they'll still be filming and everything, just no eliminations and I won't be here." Alanna smiles and says "I get it, don't worry. I'll be completely fine here for four more weeks." Pamela, Desiree and Deanna are also cool for four whole weeks before he'd be back. 

Louis says "Matthew?" Matthew's surprised, but grins, going with Louis into the theater room with a camera crew already set up in there. Louis sits down on the one couch and Matthew sits down on the other. Louis says "how's it going?" Matthew grins and says "great." Louis says "is there anything you'd like to ask me or talk about?" Matthew says "yes actually. I'd like to discuss somethings that I've heard from other contestants." Louis smiles and says "alright, what have you heard?" Matthew says "I've heard that you said that Johnathan, Christopher and Edward needed to be punished, as well as gave them a punishment." Louis says "that's not what I said Matthew. I said that if they wanted to be a part of the group, then they'd accept that they clearly crossed a line. They did not listen to me asking them to stop, multiple times. They would have to accept the rules and that rules come with consequences. I said that if they wanted to be apart of the pack, then they have to accept the punishment. If they're unwilling to accept my beliefs on relationships, and unwilling to accept the punishment, then I told them we're not a good match." Matthew says "I heard that you believe in an equal balance of power between alphas and omegas?" Louis says "yes, I do." Matthew says "I disagree with that completely." Louis says "really? What do you believe then?" Matthew says "I believe that alphas always should have more power than omegas, omegas should automatically trust alphas and omegas always have to tell the truth, otherwise they need to be punished." Louis says "I highly disagree with that, alphas should never have complete power over omegas, omegas should never ever be forced to trust anyone automatically, nor should alphas, and people have the right to keeping secrets." Matthew scoffs and says "so clearly, we're not on the same page." Louis says "clearly we're not." Matthew says "okay." Louis says "now my turn to ask you my questions. How many kids do you want?" Matthew says "six." Louis says "alright." Matthew says "I want your quintuplets and one of my own." Louis says "how many do you think the two of us could handle, alone, just the two of us?" Matthew's eyes bug out. Matthew says "alone?" Louis says "alone, alone, no staff, no omegas, no one to help." Matthew freaks out and says "three, that's it." Louis says "thank you! My god, was it that hard to be honest?" Matthew's eyes bug out. Louis says "I didn't think so." Louis leaves the conversation and goes to speak to Edward. 

Edward appologizes profusely for everything that he did wrong yesterday, begs Louis for forgiveness. Louis says "you need to appolgize to the ones that you uspet and beg them for forgiveness." Edward obeys instantly, appologzing profusely to everyone that he upset yesterday, begging them for forgiveness. They all forgive him. Edward is relieved. Louis and Edward sit down on a couch. Louis smiles and says "so what did you think of the movie nights?" Edward says "I liked them alot, it was really fun actually." Louis says "you liked grease?" Edward says "loved it." Louis says "thank god, it's my favorite movie." Edward bursts into laughter, giggles and says "that's awesome." Louis grins. Edward sighs and says "I found a music room here, I'm in heaven." Louis says "really? You found the music room?" Edward says "yes, oh my gosh." Louis grins and says "so you'd be okay, for four more weeks here?" Edward says "totally, why?" Louis says "just asking everyone really." Edward understands. Louis leaves and pulls aside Johnathan next. 

Louis says "how are you doing this morning?" Johnathan scoffs. Louis says "what's up Johnathan? I'm not a mind reader." Johnathan scoffs again and says "whatever, I don't even want to speak to you today." Louis is stunned and says "excuse me?" Johnathan says "you heard me, prince poopy pants." Louis says "okay, what the heck?" Johnathan says "I don't want to be in your stupid cool group, at first, I was excited, because you seemed intrested in me, for the first time this entire seletion. Like genuinely intrested in getting to know me, but I was dead wrong. I don't want to be in the stupid clique to fit in. I don't agree with your ways." Louis says "what ways don't you agree with?" Johnathan says "lying, manipulating everyone here, you've got everyone else fooled prince william, except for me. I don't trust you, at all, you broke that trust. You hurt me. I have done nothing but believe every single word you've ever said to me!! Only to find out it was all a lie!!! I mean I accepted the fact that'd you had a one night stand, I applauded the fact that you didn't back away from your child, I thought you were absolutely perfect!!!! You're nothing but a liar though!!" Louis gets upset too and says "I have not lied to you, ever. Yes, I kept it a god damn secret, but I have so much respect for the mother of my children, who wants to remain completely anonymous, because she doesn't want the attention from anyone. Plus she's still pregnat, she's not due unitl after chirstmas, okay?" Johnathan's jaw drops. Louis says "I am sorry that you're having trouble accepting and respecting my choices, when it comes to the privacy of the mother of my children. But at least some people respect my decisions and actions, who are definetly here." Johnathan is stunned speechless. Louis walks off and doesn't want to even speak to Christopher. Louis calms himself down in private. 

Louis goes to Trevor next. Trevor is doing nervous ticks, to calm himself down. Louis says "hi." Trevor says "hi." Louis says "how do you feel about me leaving for so long?" Trevor says "it's okay with me, I don't have a problem with it. I respect what you're doing, alot." Louis says "thank you. Have you had more time to think it through?" Trevor says "what do you mean?" Louis says "what I told you last night?" Trevor says "yes, I have." Louis says "and?" Trevor says "I need you to clear something up for me. You were talking about, just the two of us, together, alone, absolutely no help, right?" Louis says "yes." Trevor says "okay, can I be honest?" Louis says "please." Trevor says "I can't even picture that many, let alone trying to picture how we'd do that ammount alone." Louis says "I understand, here, come with me." Trevor's surprised, but goes with Louis upstairs. Louis shows him the twelve cribs. Louis says "we're not going to be able to feed, change, burp, rock, all twelve at once. That's impossible, not even if we had twelve people in a group. Okay?" Trevor says "oh, okay." Louis says "I get that you're worried, I am too, I'd be willing to let you meet one of them before they came home. That way you'd see if you can actual handle an infant. They're real infants, they're not dolls, they're also fragile, because they've been born prematurely. They're not the size of full term babies." Trevor says "okay." Louis says "alright?" Trevor says "I understand. I think you and I could handle it with a small group, like with Zachary, Randall and Patrick." Louis says "okay, that's all I needed to know." Trevor says "thank you." Louis says "no, thank you for being honest." Trevor says "you're welcome." 

Louis speaks to Chirstopher, who is also very angry and upset, he's screaming at Louis the whole time. Louis finally gets him to stop. James arrives right at ten, he's extremely late. They all quickly get ready for the cameras, but Louis has to leave for the first car seat challenge of the day. Louis doesn't explain to anyone where he's going. 

Harry's pov: 

They all stop gettign ready to eat lunch before the ceremony. The girls are doing their hair and everything, all nicely for the cameras. Nancy checks her watch like a million times, Johannah keeps calling WIlliam, with it going straight to voicemail. Harry just prays for Hope and Olivia, to pass their car seat challenges today, that way Louis is less stressed out. Louis finally returns at one thirty, looking okay. Louis pulls Harry all of the way through the secret hallways and into their library. Louis whispers "she passed." Louis just starts crying and grinning. Harry wipes away his tears, hugs Louis and whispers "oh Lou, I'm so happy to hear that." Louis wipes away his tears too and whispers "she's going to get to go to Lilly's house, I mean there's still one more half of the newer challenge, but she went an hour and thirty minutes in the car seat before freaking out completely. I got to hold her after that for like thirty minutes." Harry hugs Louis and whispers "that's absolutely amazing Lou bear." Louis laughs, giggles and says "one step closer to here." Harry says "do you want to bring them here?" Louis says "ask me that in a week or two, once they're all at Lilly's house. And we're in a routine." Harry says "okay, I will." Louis says "Lilly and Nicholas shocked me with actual cribs, they bought more for me." Harry says "really?" Louis says "Lilly and Mia, even made home made name plates for them, to have on thier cribs." Harry giggles and says "that's so cute and sweet of them." Louis says "don't tell anyone." Harry says "okay, I pinky promise I won't." They shake on the pinky promise, before going back to the group. 

James grins at the camera in the theater room and says "good evening!! It's about two pm here at the palace, we've got a big special for you tonight. It's eviction night!!! SURPRISE!!!" James spreads his arms out wide. James says "Prince William, just go back a little bit ago, completely dressed for this eviction, and then pulled Harry off into a secret room. Given their faces right now, I think they snogged." James smirks and winks. Harry blushes and lets Louis lead him away to the grand hallway. Louis smirks and winks at James. James squeals and says "I knew it." Harry sits down. James interviews a few of them. Matthew brags about his dates with William this week, and how wonderfull all of them have gone. James says "so you think you're safe tonight?" Matthew says "I'm absolutely possitive that I'm safe this week, besides, I highly doubt that prince william is going to keep a book worm like Trevor over me." James' jaw drops and he squeals. James says "thank you Matthew, you may go." James calls over Trevor. Trevor blushes. James says "are you a book person?" Trevor grins and says "yes, I'm a book reader, I get claustrophbic easily, so I like to escape to the library here to read." James looks surpsied. Louis looks just as stunned and suprised. Harry notices Louis and Johannah secretly talking through thier hands and mouths. Louis mouths is everyone lying to me? Johannah shrugs and mouths I don't know. Louis mouths I'm not bringing them home, at all then. Johannah nods her head, in understanding, mouthing okay, I understand completely.

James says "William, come on over, I've been told you have a bit of an annoucement?" Louis plasters on a smile and says "yes, I do have an annoucment." Louis sits down with James. Louis says "how are you, James?" James grins and says "I'm wonderful, how are you?" Louis says "good, good, really good." James says "do you know what you're doing this afternoon?" Louis says "yes, I know exactly what I'm doing this afternoon." James says "wow. So what's your big annoucment?" Louis says "the first annoucment is that tonight is the last eviction, until after christmas." James gasps in shock. Louis grins and says "the reason for that, is that we are flying and driving, every single contestant who is still here after this afternoon, out here for christmas sometime next week." James gasps and says "oh my god." All of the contestants freak out squealing in delight. Louis says "unfortunatly, some families have already expressed that they won't be coming at all." James frowns deeply. Louis says "our annual winter ball, will be happening after Chirstmas, as well." James says "woah, an annual winter ball?" Louis grins and says "yes." Everyone is shocked, but squeals in delight, another opprotunity to get fancy outfits. Louis says "but unfortunatly James, my last annoucment is a bit of a mood killer. As of tomorrow, I will probably not be returning to the palace at all, for three, possibly four weeks." James' eyes go wide, his jaw drops. James says "what?!!" 

Louis says "Thursday, I will be at the hospital, 24 seven, until after chirstmas." James' is stunned speechless. Louis says "are you alright, James?" James says "I'm shocked!! I'm shoook as the kids would say!! What about the selection?" Louis says "I'm still going to be having dates, just over skype instead and obviously when I'm available." James says "okay." Louis says "I'll hopefully be allowed to have a visitor or two, a week, but I'm not possitive, yet." James says "oh my." Louis says "yeah." James says "well, I wish you goodluck, in these next three weeks, away from all of us. I think I can speak for everyone here, everyone watching at home across the UK, everyone watching here in Jenovia, that we will miss you dearly. We barely survived the lockdown." Louis says "really? So you wouldn't want daily little snippets from me? I haven't discussed this with the producers yet, but I thought of taking over filming while I'm away, for myself." James gasps and says "oh my god, I speak for the entire country of the UK and Jenovia, we would absolutely love it if you took over and had an episode or two, where it was all up to you." Louis grins and says "maybe we can make both happen." Nancy agrees. James says "the producers are agreeing through my ear peice." Louis grins wide. James says "so when you leave, you'll take a portable camera with you?" Louis grins and says "yes I will." James says "oh this is going to be the best three weeks ever, William completely uninterupted, one on one with the camera!!" Everyone laughs. James calls in the contestants. James says "whenever you're ready, you can head to the deliberation room, if you need to think more." Louis does. 

Nancy smiles. The producers are all in there. Louis points to Johnathan, Christopher, Matthew, Tracey and Vicky. Nancy shakes her head no and says "three max." Louis chooses Matthew, Chirstopher and Johnatahn. Nancy smiles and agrees. Louis is relieved that he can at least eliminate those three. Louis says "I'll seriously do facetime or skype dates while I'm away." The producers are very glad, they lost alot of viewers without him. Louis knows that and tweets maximum number given, with a winky face emoji. Louis shuts his twitter notifications off. Louis goes to the theater. James says "hello and welcome back, we're live, for tonight's eviction. Prince William, this is the sixth elimination of your selection, please select, who you'd like to send home." Louis says "I'd like to send home Matthew, Christopher and Johnathan." They're all stunned. Matthew says "why?" Louis says "there's many reasons that I've chosen to eliminate the three of you, but the biggest reason is that you don't respect my decisions. I want a partner, who is supportive, understanding and respects me. You three, don't respect me, and you're not understanding or supportive." The three of them are stunned, because it's a real answer, not just a you don't want this many kids reason. James says "boys, please say your goodbyes." The three boys say goodbye to their freinds. Alanna, Desire and Deana cry with them. Louis says goodbye without hugging any of them. They're escorted to thier rooms, to get their bags, to be taken to the proper places. 

Louis says "well, now that we're finished with this, there's a couple of people that I'd like to speak to before I leave." James says "okay." Louis says "Zachary." Zachary looks shocked, but grins and goes with Louis. They speak in private. Louis says "no microphones, no cameras, is there anything you need to tell me?" Zachary whispers "yes, I'm intersexual. I get periods." Louis says "do you get heats too?" Zachary blushes and says "yes." Louis says "do you get ruts?" Zachary says "no." Louis says "why did you say that you're an alpha, though?" Zachary says "because Trevor and I were already room mates, he was trusting me with secrets and I was trusting him the most, so I lied." Louis hugs him tightly and says "thank you for opening up to me, I appreciate it a lot. I know it's not easy to open up about your sexuality and gender." Zachary smiles and says "thank you." Louis says "when's your heat due to come?" Zachary says "this week, possibly next week." Louis informs his mother, who understands. Louis speaks to Patrick privately, he's due for his heat this week. Randall is also due for a heat this week, or next. Louis speaks to Fredrick. He blushes and admits in the next week. Niall belives it's going to happen this week as well. Zayn isn't sure, nor is Harry. His mother has to have a staffer get five more heat kits for the four boys, plus Shawn. Louis speaks to Trevor privately. Trevor admits that he has a history of PTSD, claustrophobia and that he goes into headspaces. He went into head spaces around Matthew before, so now that he's gone, he feels a lot safer. Louis hugs him tightly, thanks him profusely for opening up about all of that as well as promises to keep it a secret. Louis speaks to Harry privately. Harry wants Lauren or Louis' mom only for his heat. Louis understands, grabs his mother who's instantly softer around Harry. Johannah whispers "it's okay, just me and you for it, okay?" Harry understands. Edward, Trevor and Liam, are informed by Louis in private, that they're the only alphas left. Eleanor is sent into the room with them. Eleanor snorts and says "also an alpha, but everyone keeps forgetting I don't actually have a dick." Louis says "sorry." Eleanor says "it's fine." Louis says "as the only alphas left, you'll probably get sent to a hotel or another house or even one of the hospital family centers. My guess is a hotel. There's going to be too many different omegas getting heats, in the next week and a half, possibly two." They're shocked. 

Louis heads back to the hospital after saying goodbye to Harry. Harry snuggles into him and whispers "I'm going to miss you." Louis snuggles back into Harry and whispers "i'm going to miss you more." They struggle to let go and seperate, Louis realizes just how diffuclt all of Harry's heats will be, until they're engaged. Olivia passes her second car seat challenge, is able to go for a whole hour and twenty minutes. Louis is absolutely relieved. They both pass the ten minutes every four hours testing twice, too. Louis is absolutely relived by that. Louis goes onto his private twitter account and tweets two of my baby girls, passed their car seat challenges, on the second try!! So much closer to starting to take my twelve babies home. Oli and Stan both like the tweet, before responding aww!! yes and congradulations. Oli responds Lilly got the car seat bases that were missing from Johannah just a few minutes ago. Louis responds there were car seat bases missing?! Oli responds yep!! Stan responds we're picking out busses for you, Lilly and Nicholas are planning on driving for you here in Jenovia. Louis responds okay, thank you. Tell Lilly thank you. Lilly texts him you're welcome, besides, you need a second spot for them, out this way, anyway. Two hours is just too far away for a second spot, but it's not too far as a third spot. Louis responds I know that now, I just assumed, that everyone who said they could handle 12 to fifteen, could actually handle that many. Lilly responds, there's a huge difference between twelve at once and twelve spread out over time. There's also the fact that there's omegas there, who are possibly afraid of getting too attached, then getting burned. 

Louis responds well, I get that, but I need the reassurance that they're not scared of the babies. I don't want to spell out what I need, because I don't want people to put up a fascade of pretending, just to prove to me, that they're perfect. I don't like the idea of a person being able to fool me into thinking they can handle everything. I know there are people willing to lie there way through this whole thing, just to be able to say that they're married to me. Lilly responds I'm sorry dear, I know it's been hard to date people, I know it's been hard to find love. But I also know that someone out there is your soulmate, someone out there is meant to be with you. And maybe it's still a pack, but less people than you thought. I'm sure you'll figure it out, and if they all quit, they all quit. Sometimes the best television is pure heart break, which is cruel, but it might have to happen to get the ending that you want. Louis responds thanks nana. Lilly responds you're welcome dear, don't worry about the selection anymore, just focus on yourself and your children. Whatever happens, is going to happen, just let the selection go. They all deserve to know the truth though, that's the least you can do for all 36 of them. You don't even have to air it to the world, unless you want to. Louis responds my plan is to tell everyone through my own episode, like I will edit it myself and air it myself. I'll be sending clips to Nancy, for their episodes weekly, but at some point, I'm taking over the episodes before I bring the children home. Lilly responds oh that's brilliant. Louis responds Savannah suggested my own documentary that I release for free, and no one has to pay for any of the channels that the show is being aired on, so that's how I've decided to do it. Lilly responds are you going to have them watch the episodes, at the palace? Louis responds yes, then air their reactions to the public the next day.


	34. The group irritates Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is completely focused on the kids, but does film videos for the selection as well as his takeover of the episodes. Zayn, Niall, Harry and Shawn go to one house for heats. Zachary, Fredrick, Patrick and Randall go to the Tomlinson's second home for heats. The triplets join Harry, Niall, Zayn and Shawn. Harry's good at hiding his medicine needs from Zayn as well as Niall, even though they do walk into his room while Symbicort is going one morning. Drama happens back at the palace, causing the group to call Louis multiple times and that irritates him because they know more than the other contestants already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapter 35, slowly, but surely.

Louis' pov:

Louis does feeding, changing and burping of all of the kids, again, for most of the night, sleeping when he can.  The nurses help him a few of the times, knowing that he's needed the entire next day for car seat challenges.   Louis gets enough sleep, and then goes into the family center for breakfast.  Stacey has a camera for him, with instructions, including the email addresses for all three executive producers to email clips to.   Louis finishes breakfast before filming himself.   Louis grins and says "good morning, it's Thursday, happy Thursday.   Today is a very busy day, for me, there's a lot of testing, so unfortunately, I won't be doing any skype dates.  Let's pop on twitter to see what's going on there."   Louis smirks.   Louis goes onto his public account and then shows his twitter feed.   Louis goes into his notifications and reads a few out loud.   At prince of sass tweeted him what does this mean?  Another account tweeted Is this information regarding Friday's eviction?!   Louis smirks and says "maybe, you'll have to watch Friday's episode."   Louis winks.  Louis keeps reading responses, laughs and says "well actually yes, it is regarding Friday's eviction, okay?  Gosh, you ruined it now."   Louis smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.   Louis says "oh I can't wait for tomorrow, you all will be shook!  So shooketh!!"   Louis giggles and snickers.  Louis takes them on a tour of his room at the family center next.   Louis shows all of the outfits for eviction nights, since most of the time he's leaving directly from this room to be at the palace on time for evictions.  Louis shows his bathroom and says "this is where I've been showering every single day, for over a week, this was my lockdown room actually."   Louis smirks and then shows where he's been sleeping.   Louis says "bed is properly made, every morning.   By me."   Louis grins and says "okay, that was a total lie, but whatever."   Louis plops down on the bed and says "maybe tomorrow, I'll take you all to see Lady Cassandra with me, since she's still in the hospital.   Anyway, I have to go, testing's scheduled for like a half hour from now."   Louis turns it off and sends it directly to the three producers.   Louis goes back to the kids.

Faith and Paige, pass the five to ten minutes, every four hours, twice, so they're technically okay enough to go home.  They also get through thirty minutes of being in the car seat, without panicking too much.  They decide to test them again on Friday, just in the car seat only.   Salvatore and Nathan pass the initial going off of oxygen testing too, plus the five to ten minutes.   They will do it again in the morning, and four hours after that.   They both only are able to pass about fifteen minutes in their car seats, but it's a good start.  Savannah decides to wait on the other six.   

Harry's pov:

Harry, Zayn, Niall, Zachary, Randall, Patrick, Fredrick and Shawn, are all gathered together by Johannah.   Johannah says "Niall, Zayn, Harry, you're all going to be spending a few nights at a different house with me, William has already discussed with you all why.   Zachary, Randall, Patrick, Fredrick, you'll be spending the night at our other house.  You also all know why.  That is all, you may leave, Shawn, please stay with me longer."   They all leave.   Niall, Zayn and Harry are confused.  Niall says "why didn't she ask Liam to join us?  I mean Lou wants Liam too."   Harry says "unless, he wants to start with one of us at a time, helping him.  You know?"  They understand.   Niall says "but that mean Liam is first."  Harry says "not necessarily, he told me it'd be a completely different house, one that none of us have even gotten to see."   Niall's stunned at that.   

Shawn's pov:

Johannah shuts the door and says "would you prefer to have your heat at the hospital or with other omegas at our other house?"  Shawn's eyes bug out and he says "I'd prefer the hospital, would it be in the omega health center?"   Johannah smiles and says "yes, they have a heat area, just for omegas experiencing their heats.  So the second you feel like stomach pain, really low, or just feel off, you'll have to go to the hospital, to be taken care of."   Shawn says "okay, I understand."   

Johannah's pov:

Johannah delivers a heat kit to Shawn, Randall, Patrick, Zachary, Fredrick, Zayn and Harry, telling all of them to pack it for their week away.   Johannah gets Trevor, Eleanor, Edward and Liam, asking them to pack a bag for the week.  They agree and pack a bag for the week.  Johannah has them put up in a hotel, for the week and explains that there are just too many heats due to come, so she'd rather be safe then sorry.  They all understand and get taken to a hotel by Paddy.  Johannah sends Zachary, Randall, Patrick, and Fredrick to their other house on the bus.  Daniel as well as the girls are brought to the palace instead.  Johannah asks Lilly and Mia if they can borrow a few rooms for Zayn, Niall as well as Harry's heats.   Lilly agrees, so does Mia.   They arrive like thirty minutes later with everyone who was at their house.   Lilly, Mia, Johannah grab the three omegas to take to their house.  Johannah sends a few staffers that aren't omegas or alphas, to help tend to the omegas at their other house.

Mia speaks to Shawn, privately, who agrees to go to one of their houses instead.  Shawn chooses to go with Mia, to Mia's house.  Mia grins and brings Shawn into their bus.  Shawn blushes so hard and avoids the others.   Niall, Harry and Zayn share a confused glance.   At their house, Mia takes Shawn to his own guest room on the first floor.  Niall, Zayn and Harry want to room together, so they let them.

Harry's pov:

Niall shuts the door and says "okay, so I'm due for my heat this week, that's the real reason I'm here."   Zayn smiles and says "I too am due for a heat."   Niall says "I thought you were an alpha."   Zayn says "I mean publicly, I am, but I never got a rut, only heats."   Harry blushes a lot during their talk of heats and excuses himself.   Niall follows him instantly.  Niall says "what's wrong?  Did we upset you?"  Harry finds Johannah, who takes them right next door.   Niall says "I'm sorry if we upset you."  Zayn interrupts and apologizes too.  Harry says "you didn't, I just don't feel comfortable sharing why I'm here."   Niall says "oh."  Harry says "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to open up about it.  I would've been with Louis, but he told me right before he left that I couldn't be with him."   Niall frowns deeply and says "oh Harry, I'm sorry."   Niall hugs Harry tightly and says "that's alright that you're not ready."   Zayn smiles and says "yeah, it's okay, you can share stuff with us whenever you're ready."   Harry says "thanks."  They both hug Harry again, before leaving the room.   Johananh follows them.  Harry hears johannah praising the two of them for opening up to eachother as well as Harry like that.   Johannah returns to Harry, shuts the door and lies down with him.   Johannah hugs Harry and whispers quietly "it's okay, I get it, you don't have to open up about anything to anyone until you're completely ready."   Harry whispers "okay, thanks."   Johannah whispers quietly "I need to apologize to you, I myself haven't been one hundred percent honest with you.  My full name is Johannah Lauren Renee Mos-vitz-ca Reynolds."   

Harry gasps, realizing that she is his Lauren.   Harry laughs, giggles, squeals and hugs her.   Johannah laughs and says "you're not mad?"   Harry whispers "no, ecstatic, because you already get it all, without me having to tell you."   Johannah grins and whispers quietly "you were so vague, with those two, that they'll think you meant your medicine by the time Lou's back."   Harry gasps and whispers "oh good, I'm glad."   They go down to dinner around seven thirty.  After dinner, they have desert and tea in one of the family rooms.  At eight, Harry and Johannah exchange a glance, Johannah mouthing ready yet?   Harry shaking his head no.  Johannah smiles and understands.   Shawn says "I um, want to open up to you guys about something."   Zayn says "okay, what's up?"  Shawn says "I already told Louis and Liam.   I'm um, actually an omega.  I've been on suppressants for years, and thanks to Johannah, as well as Louis, I'm officially off of suppressants, so I'm here, because I'm due to get it any time now."   Shawn grins, very proud of himself.  Niall and Zayn are shocked, but praise Shawn like crazy for trusting them with his huge secret, they understand instantly that it wasn't his fault or choice either.   Harry gets up and leaves the room.   Johannah apologizes as she's leaving too.  Johannah catches up to him and they change into pajamas for the night.  Johannah finally stops acting like Royalty in Harry's room.   Harry finally understands where Louis feels the need to put up a fascade from.   Lauren sighs and whispers "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I had no idea he was going to do that."   Harry whispers "it's okay, besides it's after 8:15, I'm due for Symbicort now."  Lauren gives him Symbicort, using a monkey mask.   Harry snuggles with her and she snuggles with him.   Lauren tells him embarrassing stories about Louis to distract him.   After his medicine is done, Lauren takes the parts to go clean.   Lauren returns and they snuggle before laying down to go to bed.  

Niall's pov:

The next day, Niall's heat still hasn't started and he's getting worried, it's now officially late.  Zayn's also worried, he genuinely was expecting it to start today.   They end up sneaking into Harry's room around eight twenty.   Harry's eyes bug out and he hides super quickly in Lauren's arms.   Lauren shields his face, smiles softly and says "good morning, sit down on that bed for a bit."   They both sit down and pretend to not look.   Niall feels guilty, for catching Harry's secret like this, before Harry was ready for them to know.   The nebulizer stops a few minutes later, and Lauren takes out the parts.   Harry says "okay, you guys can come over now."   Niall grins and they both lay with Harry.  Niall says "I'm sorry, I feel guilty, we found out your secret without you telling us."   Harry says "what do you mean Niall?   All you saw was a nebulizer.   I haven't told you my secrets at all, don't just assume you know what my medication is, either."   Niall is surprised and says "oh, okay."   Lauren returns, smiles and says "do you two want to join us for snuggles before breakfast?"   They agree instantly.   They crawl into the bed to enjoy morning snuggles together before breakfast.   Niall's stomach starts growling.   Niall blushes and says "sorry, I'm hungry."   They all laugh, giggle and go to eat breakfast. The triplets end up joining them with their family after breakfast. The triplets are crying as they say goodbye to their siblings and parents. Lilly comforts them instantly with Johannah. Kevin even ends up crying, as they say goodbye to him. Johannah says "you'll all see each other again, very soon, I promise, I just can't spoil the surprise." The triplets finally stop crying. Kevin says "but I'm never going to see these guys again." Johannah smirks and says "Louis is going to be gone for three weeks, the surprise is happening next week, you'll see them again before the next eviction, I promise." Kevin grins and finally stops crying, thanking her. The triplets confess that they're staying at the house after their parents leave because they need Lilly's help with their medications. Niall understands instantly, same with Zayn. Harry just lets Lucas snuggle into him.

Louis' pov:

Louis finds out from Mia, that Shawn's heat started during the night.  Louis finds out from Whitney, that Patrick and Randall's heats both started during the night too.  Zachary's experiencing symptoms of his starting.  Fredrick, is the only one not experiencing any heat symptoms yet, in fact he said it's officially late.   Louis texts her I don't want to move him to somewhere else, because what if it starts as soon as he leaves the house?  Whitney understands, it's a two hour drive back to the palace, be safer to just keep him at their other house longer.  

Louis films another clip for Nancy that morning, promising to take them to visit Cassandra, before sending it to them in an email.   Louis finally records his own video.   Louis says "good morning.  It's me.  I just wanted to talk a bit.  It's Friday morning, the morning of the sixth eviction episode. By the time you all see this, it'll be with Saturday's episode, or Sunday's because I didn't say any of this with my morning vlog that I already sent to the producers. I'm just so fucking excited for tonight's eviction episode, I'm the most excited to see your reactions live on twitter while it's taking place, yes, I'm live tweeting tonight, with the episode, usually I just stalk everyone during the episode, but I'm going to be doing more than just twitter stalking tonight. Also, in tonight's episode, you'll find out why all of these vlogs are being done by me now. I'm going to be sending this with my evening vlog, showing your reactions on my twitter account to the news." Louis grins and smirks. Louis stops filming, uploads it to his computer and sends it to the producers with the note don't post this with the morning vlog, I gave away spoilers. The jenovian producers respond after watching that he's truly trolling the selection fans now. Louis responds I know!!! I'm also going to be recording my own vlog next, for my episode take over. Nancy responds your episode take over?! Louis responds yes!! I want episode take overs either the week before Christmas and the episode after the Christmas episode, or after the annual ball, which I might be missing at this point, which would suck very badly. Nancy responds let's save that clip that you just sent us then for your episode take over then, we'll save it on our end as that. You save it on your end too. I don't think we'd have enough room in the episodes for this weekend, since we've been filming everything since the eviction as well. We'll also have the clip from this morning as well as your clip from Cassandra, so I don't think we'd have enough room. Louis responds I have to contact the desk near Cassandra's room to see if I'm allowed to visit her. She's here still technically for mental health reasons, slash asthma, so I have to make sure she's okay for visitors first. The producers all understand that and will figure out if they add it this weekend or not after that. 

Louis grins and says "good morning, it's me again. Today is Friday, the morning of eviction number six. I don't know when this will get out to you, but I just wanted to talk to all of you a bit. You know, I've always been able to say that I'm prince William, and use that to my advantage, to get what I wanted, whenever I want.   It's like a card, that I can pull, anytime I want, and only I can pull it.  At least, that's what I thought.   So with my children, I decided to save the card, for when I truly needed it.  The staff here, respected my decision not to pull the card, at all.   Then, Sunday, evening, everything changed.  The rug, was pulled out from underneath me, and I wanted to pull the card, thinking it could be my safety net, but it was too late.  Someone else, had already pulled the card for me, I was helpless.   I had my actual babies, in danger, of loosing incubators at that point, because two of them were at a point to start car seat challenges.  One of my babies, her incubator tempurature was only a little bit different than the hospital room temperature, so instead of letting the neonatologists explain why, her incubator was seen as being able to be taken away from us to use for babies, that they thought were mine.  Luckily, all of the codes, irritated someone enough, to have her incubator sent back to us."  Louis smirks.  Louis says "my princess is picky, she can't help it though."   Louis grins, winks and says "we ended up getting all five incubators back, which was great.  We needed them more than the others.   Then we did figure out that two of mine could handle being out of incubators, in fact were much happier outside of incubators, so those went back to the new babies who were innocent in the whole situation."

Louis uploads it and saves it as opening up about the truth, part one. Louis goes back to the kids. Louis gets Oli's video. Oli grins and says "hello there, my name is Oli, this is Stan." Stan grins and says "hey!" Oli says "so we're best mates with someone you all love very much, and we've been tasked with helping him bring his babies home. This will probably just turn into a home movie, for when these babies are older. If you do get to see this, then holy crap, we've been exposed." Stan snickers and says "they'll never get to see this, you're just dreaming mate." Oli says "I'm Prince William's personal assistant!!" Stan squawks and says "no you're not, that's an absolute fib." Oli says "you're Prince William's official personal secretary." 

Stan snorts and says "in your dreams Oli, his mother thinks we're bad influences on him, there's no way he'd hire us, unless he wants to give a big fuck you to this selection, his parents and the royal rules. I mean, you really think they'll let him have a pack? No way, I say they're going to limit the number, and then boom, throw bombshells, because most of the contestants that he likes aren't entertaining enough. I think his hands will get tied, in this whole thing, because none of them truly have his best interests at heart. And that's the true tea. And that's just the royal committees, the general public, wouldn't approve of a marriage to Niall, Zayn, Lucas, Melissa or Marissa, since they're all technically cousins. Christopher Robert Horan, is Johannah's older brother, who got to rule for a few years while Niall was Prince James, before abdicating. Lucas, Marissa and Melissa's father is Michael Junior, as in Johannah's quintuplet or whatever. And Zayn's mother is Trisha Rebecca, aka Princess Rebecca, also part of the quintuplets. I highly doubt the general public, would be okay with that kind of marriage, even though they have that unexplainable connection. Like Niall, knew on night one, his first fucking name, without William even telling him, that shit was insane. Harry and Louis, just didn't even want to let go of each other, they completely got wrapped up into their own little bubble. Zayn and Louis, they already fucking love each other, could see it when they were younger. Niall, my god, he just is genuinely, so wrapped up in them, that he completely forgot about Fredrick." 

Oli says "you've got a better read on this then me then!!" Stan says "the triplets, they're complicated, like I think that Lucas is the alpha, but also it's weird, because sometimes the girls talk over everyone, and Lucas doesn't speak at all. So I don't even know." Louis texts Lilly where are the triplets? Lilly responds with me, why? Louis responds can you keep me updated on their dynamic? Lilly responds sure, their dynamic has always shifted depending on the situation though, that's how omega only multiples typically work, since they don't have an alpha to deflect everything that they're uncomfortable with to. They're definitely more comfortable in smaller settings, with less people, otherwise the girls feel like they have to be loud to protect each other. Louis responds I didn't realize that about omega triplets. Lilly responds they're usually able to rely on their parents, to deflect conversations that they're uncomfortable with, and this is the first time they haven't really had anyone to do that for them. So if someone complains to you about them, and their dynamic, you need to ignore it. Louis responds thanks, I was going to ignore it anyway, but I just wanted to make sure that they're okay with each other. Lilly responds they are. Louis responds it's so hard, because I can't tell anyone that they're omega triplets, without outing Lucas. Lilly responds I know, but he's also still adjusting to knowing that he is an omega. Louis responds I know. Well, I have to go do car seat challenges, in a bit. Lilly responds oh! I'll text Michael to come there then, just incase someone can come home. 

Edward's pov: 

Liam, Edward, Trevor and Eleanor only have to spend Thursday away from the palace. They go back on Friday morning. The group rushes Liam, quickly, except for Randall, Patrick and Zachary, since they're all gone. Edward notices that Fredrick, Niall, Harry, Zayn, Lucas and Shawn are all gone too. Liam looks for help, clearly overwhelmed. Edward says "okay, okay, girls, one at a time, please. We can't keep up with all of you speaking at once." They finally stop. Annabelle says "Lucas left, with his entire family, and all of his stuff." Edward's completely surprised. Liam says "I'm sure there's a reason why he left with all of his stuff." Abigail says "it doesn't help that we got upset with his sisters, for trying to take him away from William." Liam says "okay, what exactly has been going on?" Mallory says "Marissa and Melissa constantly have to control the conversation, and they make themselves the loudest people in the room. It's really irritating." Kristen says "yeah, all we did was try to discuss babies, and they were just talking over us about the weather to other contestants, plus what life was like at the palace." Liam says "look, they're both considering joining the selection, so they're curious about life here at the palace. They want to know what to expect, that's all that they're trying to find out. Okay?" Sidney says "okay, but they just never let anyone talk." Kristen says "we don't like them, honestly." Sabrina says "I don't mind them, as long as they're quiet, which is usually when they're all alone somewhere." Liam gathers the group in the library with Trevor and Edward. Liam has all of them sit down. 

Liam says "I'm going to call Louis, okay?" They all gasp, grin and agree. Liam calls Louis. Louis doesn't answer. Liam says "that's weird, I'll try again in a few minutes." Five minutes later, Liam tries again, it still goes to voicemail. Liam says "hey Lou, it's me, I just was calling because I'm with the whole group, and the girls have raised some issues that they're having. Also I'm worried about Zayn, Niall and Harry, because they've just disappeared. Fredrick, Randall, Patrick, and Zachary have also disappeared, plus Shawn is missing as well. Please call me back when you can, bye." Liam hangs up. Edward says "okay, look. We don't even know right now, if the girls are joining the selection or not. I think you should get to know them more first, before jumping to this conclusion. Like you've barely gotten to know them, you know? And it just seems too soon to be jumping to that conclusion, in my opinion." Annabelle sighs and says "you're right, we did jump to the conclusion pretty quickly." 

Liam calls Louis again. Someone clearly answers this time. Liam says "hi, um is Louie around?" The person clearly says something. Liam says "this is Liam Payne." The person clearly talk to Liam. Liam says "can you just tell him to please call me when he can?" The person responds again. Liam says "it's pretty urgent." The person responds something again. Liam says "no, no one is hurt or injured." The person must ask something else. Liam says "no, no one needs medical attention." The person responds something else. Liam says "it is too urgent and Louis would agree with me." The person clearly doesn't agree and hangs up. Liam's jaw drops and he says "some rude guy, answered the phone, and pretty much said that it's not a true emergency, then hung up on me!!" Edward snickers. Edward takes the phone and calls Louis back. This guy answers "hello?" Edward says "hi, this is Edward, I'm calling Louis on Liam's phone." The guy says "how do I get them to stop calling?" Another guy snickers. A third guy says "who's this?" Edward says "Edward." The guy says "oi oi, hey Eddie!! I'm Oli, Prince William's personal assistant, well, it's not official yet, but one day!! Can I take a message for him?" Edward says "hi Oli, can you please tell him, when he has a chance, that the girls have brought up concerns about the triplets?" Oli says "of course I can. It might take William a couple days to get back to you, depending on his schedule, he is a very busy prince you know." Edward snorts and says "oh come on mate, he's not been that busy since the selection started." Oli says "don't shoot the messenger, I'm just delivering the message, okay? He's extremely busy right now." Edward says "with what?" Oli says "if you don't know, that's because he didn't have enough time to tell you before he had to leave. Anyway, goodbye Edward, I'll pass your message on to Prince William." Another man snorts and says "oh come on, I'm Prince William's secretary, if anyones going to pass on the message it'll be me!!" Oli says "Stan, shut up and stay out of this!" Oli hangs up. Edward says "apparently, Oli and Stan, are Prince William's secretary as well as personal assistant?" They're shocked. Edward says "Oli, his personal assistant, said that he's a very busy man, due to being a prince." 

They go back to the large group and talk to everyone about Oli, as well as Stan, William's personal assistant as well as secretary. Eleanor says "who is his personal secretary?" Edward says "a guy named Stan." Sophia says "so then this Oli guy, is William's personal assistant?" Edward says "yeah, they answered William's phone when Liam called, same with me." Liam sighs. Dan walks out and says "I'm sorry, what? My son, has a personal assistant?! When did that happen?!" Edward says "I don't know." Dan says "who is his personal assistant?" Eleanor says "some guy named Oli." Dan spins around to the camera, glares and says "Oli and Stan, I've told you both a million times that you're bad influences on Prince William!! I've already banned Calvin from speaking to William, I suggest you both quit your jobs, before I terminate your employment myself!!!" 

Normal pov: 

The king's outburst causes the producers to shiver. Nancy whispers "do you think they'd sabotage our selection?" The Jenovian producers honestly think that the queen could, or worse. Nancy asks what they mean. They both explain parliament, and that parliament may not approve of Prince William's choices. Nancy thinks that if they don't approve of who William is falling for, then maybe they're homophobic." They both finally understand and agree with her. Nancy says "I'm not worried, I think his episode take over, could change everything." The one says "really? You think his take over of the episodes, and having the contestants actually watch it, will change everything?" Nancy says "yes, I do think that." Nancy plans on airing what the king said just now, to the general public too, that way William can see it. This is way more important than the clips that he sent to them. They agree instantly.

Louis' pov: 

Faith and Paige completely pass the full one hour car seat challenge. Salvatore and Nathan struggle with the car seat challenge again. Savannah doesn't want to push either of them, so they stop the car seat challenge. They both calm down once they're back in the cribs. Louis finally returns to the family center, eats lunch and then finds out about the missed calls. Louis just does Skype to the palace from his computer. Louis says "hello hello!!" They all freak out and gather in the ballroom. Louis says "I don't have much time, so how about Edward, Liam, Trevor, Sidney, Sabrina, Madison, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle and Abigail?" Everyone else is disappointed and could've predicted that. Louis says "look, I only have ten minutes, I plan on calling back later when I have more time." The group gathers around the computer. Louis says "first of all, I got your messages." Edward and Liam sigh in relief. Louis says "don't even start talking, let me finish." Everyone gulps. Louis says "you wanted someone to interrupt testing today, when you called." They all are surprised. Louis says "that makes me livid, that you all wanted me so badly, for something that wasn't urgent, when I'm very busy here. It pisses me off even more, because all of you are way more aware of what's going on then other contestants." They gulp and quickly apologize. Louis says "right now, I do not have time to deal with this, how about all of you write me letters with your problems and I will have Stacey bring them to me? Okay? I will read your letters, when I'm able to and respond to them when I have enough time." They all gulp and agree. Liam apologizes again, profusely, he didn't mean to call Louis so many times. Louis says "now I'm going to go, contact my mother, to make sure everything is okay that way." 

Louis hangs up pissed off, calls his mother, who completely understands why he's upset. Louis hangs up and calls Harry. Harry says "hi Lou Lou." Louis sighs and says "hi Harold." Harry says "what's wrong?" Louis groans and says "Liam, he clearly is in over his head, with the girls." Harry says "I'm not surprised." Louis says "what do you mean?" Harry says "Liam, relies on Zayn and Niall, as well as me, to help with the girls. They usually go straight to Liam for everything, but he'd have us to help problem solve on the spot. It's usually stupid arguments, like not wanting to match outfit colors. Niall's the best at handling that." Louis says "thanks Harry, I didn't realize that Liam isn't used to handling things all on his own." Harry says "none of us are used to handling the girls alone, we have stuck together as a group, because we get along. Yes, they have very petty arguments, but they also get really jealous very easily, and the only one who can get them to stop being so jealous is Zayn. Liam's able to get most of the girls to talk about how they feel, I am able to get some of the girls to talk to me only about things and a few will open up to any one of us." Louis says "thank you Harry, I'm sorry I've been so busy and so not on top of the group." Harry giggles and says "don't worry, I think you're beyond forgiven by everyone." Louis says "I have an idea." Harry says "okay, what's your idea?" Louis says "can you, Niall, Zayn, Lucas, Marissa and Melissa give me your thoughts and opinions on everyone?" Harry says "sure, also it might help to have Liam do it too." Louis says "I agree, but I'll have him do it with me, that way I can get him away from everyone." Harry says "sounds good to me." Louis says "alright, can you pass the word on for me?" Harry says "sure, of course I can." 

Harry's pov: 

Harry tells Zayn and Niall what Louis asked them to do first. They both agree quickly to do that for Louis. Harry then goes to the triplets. Harry tells Lucas, Marissa and Melissa what Louis asked them to do. They're completely surprised. Harry writes out the list of everyone's names dividing them between the original thirteen and newer people. Fredrick, Edward, Trevor, Zachary, Patrick and Randall are all newer people. Melissa says quietly "one of the girls, told me that there can only be two Ms in the group, four Ms is just too confusing." Harry says "really? That's not true, in my opinion. Melissa, Marissa, Mallory and Madison, four very different names, four unique people." They smile and thank Harry. Harry says "how about you two just write down everything that you're feeling and everything that you've heard. Let Lucas do the reviews on every single person, from his perspective." Melissa says quietly "thanks Harry, are you like Lou's second in command?" Harry giggles and whispers "we haven't really discussed an exact order, he's still trying to narrow down the people. Just be honest with him." Lucas whispers quietly "I'm scared of Cassandra, that's why I get so anxious around the babies. I'm scared that she'll confront me again, and accuse me of touching her babies without her permission." Harry looks surprised and says "when did this happen?" Lucas says "before I even met them! Once I did meet them, she was constantly pulling me into rooms to demand who I held, for how long and who gave me permission. I always admitted instantly to her who I held hands with and that Louis gave me permission. I eventually stopped touching them, because she'd get madder and madder, the more babies I touched. I genuinely am terrified of touching her babies." Harry says "I think her mental state is complicated, but you need to know that they're Louis' babies, not Cassandra's babies." Harry contacts Louis. Louis listens to Lucas' concerns and Louis says "oh sweet Lucas, you don't have anything to worry about, okay? Cassandra was probably just extremely upset and jealous at the time, she honestly doesn't even want to be apart of the children's lives. She even would prefer that I sent her home before they come home, so I'll be evicting her here at the hospital or at the palace, after she's discharged." 

Normal pov: 

Fredrick's heat finally does start, very late Friday afternoon. He's absolutely relieved that it finally started, but has to be in his own room at their second house for the rest of the time. The four boys help each other through their heats, Zachary was at first mortified to tell them, but they could tell anyway. 

Meanwhile, Louis gets all of the letters from Stacey at lunch time. Louis says "thank you." Stacey says "should I get you cards to write back to them?" Louis says "sure, or just envelopes would be fine too." Stacey grins and says "okay then, I'll be back." Stacey leaves and returns like an hour later with color paper, blank cards, envelops, pens, pencils as well as markers. Louis smiles and thanks her very much. Stacey says "no problem." Stacey leaves with the basket after he's done eating. Louis brings the letters with him to the babies room as well as a marker and paper to write responses. Louis puts everything down on the table with his computer, takes care of all of the kids and then works on reading the letters during their nap time. Liam wrote that he thinks that Louis needs to find out from everyone, through questions or letters, how many children they want. Louis really needs to question everyone, in a way that allows them to give honest answers. Liam also apologizes for interrupting the car seat challenge, he wasn't really thinking, he was just overwhelmed and didn't know what to tell the girls to calm them down. Liam writes just so you know, I have no issues with the triplets, and I think it's their choice to join the selection or not. 

Edward wrote, hi Louis, sorry for calling so many times earlier, the girls were just so upset and I didn't know what to say. Sorry for interrupting the car seat challenge, we didn't know it was happening today. 

Trevor wrote hi Louis, I've been thinking a lot, and I want you to know that I only truly trust Patrick, Randall, Zachary as well as you. I thought the group should be all guys, no girls. I'm extremely gay, so I'd never date a girl, let alone have sex with a girl, I mean not that there's anything wrong with the fact that you did. I just get overwhelmed by girls, that's all. I also thought for sure that I'd go nuts without Zachary, Randall and Patrick, but so far I'm okay. Louis writes back dear Trevor, thank you for your honesty. I understand what you're saying. It concerns me that girls overwhelm you, because of what I know, that you don't know yet. My children are my number one priority, followed by the selection. Prince William. Louis puts it in an envelope and writes Trevor on the front. Louis writes a responds to Liam as well as Edward, thanking them for their apology, making sure to address the envelopes correctly, with the correct letter, before closing them. Louis sighs and grabs the girls notes. Louis reads through all of their notes. They all apologize for upsetting the triplets, especially Lucas. They all explain that basically, they got extremely jealous of Marissa as well as Melissa's relationship with Lucas. They all are upset about the fact that Louis didn't include them in the decision before just inviting even more people into the group. Louis writes Dear Madison, Mallory, Kristen, Annabelle, Abigail, Sabrina and Sidney. Thank you for your apology, for upsetting the triplets, especially Lucas. It's alright that you all got extremely jealous of the triplets bond, but keep in mind, they're so close, because they have been with each other their whole lives. This was the first time, the triplets have ever been separated like this, so I think it was just natural for them to hog each other so much. I am extremely sorry for making you all feel so hurt, by not including you in the decision I made. I invited people into the group, without anyone's permission, thinking that they were okay with the kind of pack relationship I want. Except for I've realized, since I've been away, that I only scratched the surface, with my questions. I will be waiting, until everyone returns, before having you all fill out a question sheet or two. I want you to know, that I'm inviting Liam to spend the night with me, for a couple of nights, so you girls, will be completely alone. Just you omegas, no alphas, is that alright? I am giving you all my personal number, please don't share this with the other contestants. Text me your name, from your phone, so that I can save it as a contact for later. Louis writes down his personal number before signing it Louis. Louis folds it up and addresses the envelope to all of the girls. Louis puts the letter in it, seals the envelope and then calls Liam. Liam says "hi Lou." Louis says "pack a bag for me darling, I want you to come spend the night at the hospital with me." Liam gasps and says "really?" Louis says "yeah, really, you ready to help me?" Liam says "more than ready to help." Louis says "okay, great. Pack a bag for a couple of nights." Liam agrees instantly and hangs up. Louis smirks, Liam is very quick to obey commands, which kind of surprises Louis, but also is good for him to know that the alpha responds to alpha commands so well. 

Liam arrives at the hospital with Stacey. Stacey grins and says "is that everything?" Louis keeps Liam's letter from him and gives Stacey the other letters. Stacey grins and says "alright, I will take these back to the palace." Louis says "thank you Stacey, please deliver them discretely." Stacey smirks and says "will do." Stacey leaves with the envelopes. Louis pulls Liam into a hug and then sits down with him. Louis says "first of all, I'm so sorry." Liam says "for what?" Louis says "getting so upset with you, it was completely uncalled for. I forgot, that you're used to having Harry, Zayn, Niall and me to help you with the girls at the palace." Liam whispers "it's okay, I forgot that I'm so used to them too." Louis giggles and says "I get it, so I've assigned Harry, Zayn, Niall as well as the triplets, to write down everyones names from the group, as well as how you feel about them. I want your honest reviews and opinions." Liam says "okay, I can try to do that." Louis says "thank you. I'm going to go, to the kids, who are having nap time, just come join me when you're done." Liam says "okay, I will." Louis leaves the room and returns to the babies. 

Liam's pov: 

Liam tries very hard, to do what Louis asked him, writing down everyone's names as well as leaving a space for his opinion. Liam is not sure who to start with or what to even write. Liam feels overwhelmed, so he leaves everything on the desk, before crawling under the covers. Liam sighs, wishing Zayn, Harry or Niall, was there, to snuggle him. Liam ends up falling asleep. Louis wakes him up and snuggles with him in the bed. Liam says "hi." Louis whispers "hi, you alright?" Liam whispers "just tired." Louis whispers "same here." They nap for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating between end game relationships right now, let me know if you'd have a preference in the comments. I am leaning more towards ot5 and others. I just haven't decided how many people will be apart of the final group. I also was thinking, Louis could do multiple dates every day via skype at the hospital, but I haven't really done that. Once he's at the house, with the kids, there will probably be live chats and skype dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is a work in progress still, just wanted to see if anyone's interested in reading this idea. Voting will not be happening, unlike the other story I've posted since no one participated in my polls (sad face, frowning, pouting emojis!!!)
> 
> Place your comments below, and if you want the polls, tell me where to post them (survey monkey or twitta or right here in the notes section.)


End file.
